Prisão das Asas
by Saint Nemui
Summary: A vida de Hyoga se transforma quando entra em contato com um mundo completamente diferente do seu.
1. Notas da Autora

** Notas da autora:**

** Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation. Hyoga, Athena e os demais cavaleiros não são de minha autoria.**

**Esta fanfic contém cenas fortes de violência**

** Prisão das Asas é uma história que se iniciou como uma versão protagonizada por Shun, em 2006. A presente história é uma segunda versão (a única a ser publicada) iniciada em fevereiro de 2007 e finalizada em abril de 2008. Tem como protagonista Hyoga, com a participação de outros cavaleiros na trama. É a primeira história longa que finalizo e publico, e já aviso que é realmente extensa :P Mesmo assim, foi uma fic feita com muito cuidado, e ficaria feliz se lessem!  
**


	2. 01

**Prisão das Asas**

**01**

Acendendo a arandela, Hyoga surpreendeu-se com a chegada da noite em plena tarde naquele dia. Nuvens espessas cobriam Kohotek, advertindo a chegada de uma nevasca atípica. Sentia o vento gelado nas costas, mesmo sob o casaco de pele que vestia e a proteção de seu cosmos. Muito em breve teria de entrar e permanecer confinado para não ser pego desprevenido, pois sabia que o tempo não teria piedade naquela noite.

Apressou-se para limpar o peixe que seria seu jantar e voltou para dentro, pensando apenas nos afazeres do dia. Envolvido pelo calor da lareira e do forno que deixara aquecido, sentia-se afortunado por não ter de preocupar-se com muito mais do que aquilo. Apesar de admirar a praticidade das cidades, a vida em Kohotek também possuía suas vantagens, como a simplicidade das tarefas.

Colocando o peixe no forno, jogou-se na cama, exausto devido ao treinamento. Sentia que o dia não acabava antes de treinar ao menos quatro horas, aperfeiçoando as técnicas que herdara de Camus. Fazia seis meses que não recebia uma missão do Santuário, e isso o deixava relativamente entediado. Com a exceção de casos isolados, não tivera oportunidade de pôr seus conhecimentos à prova e até pensava viajar ao Japão apenas para treinar com os amigos.

Apesar de o dinheiro da viagem não ser problema por ser sócio da Fundação Grado, sentia angústia toda vez que desembolsava a passagem de avião para o Japão. Quando era criança, sua mãe esforçava-se ao máximo, de cidade em cidade, tentando juntar a quantia necessária para levá-lo na viagem. Sentia que era injusto esbanjar dinheiro daquela forma, tão imprudente. Preferia reunir com seus próprios esforços e viajar somente quando era requisitado.

Olhando através da janela, notou que a nevasca tinha se iniciado, com a violência que suspeitara. Sentou-se na cama e ficou a observar o gelo rasgando os céus com rapidez, distraído, enquanto esperava pelo peixe. Os vidros tremiam, lutando contra o vento, lembrando-o da época de tempestades. De fato, aquela era particularmente forte.

De repente, no escuro, Hyoga viu um vulto ser arremessado ao chão, cobrindo-se de neve. No início, achou que se tratava de um galho, mas logo percebeu que era um ser vivo.

'Não é de surpreender que algum bicho saia voando nesta nevasca. Mas é estranho aproximarem-se da aldeia.'

Contudo, o que saiu da neve foi um braço nu. Quase que em reflexo, Hyoga saltou da cama e pegou o cobertor, alarmado. Nenhuma pessoa sem cosmos poderia sobreviver naquela tempestade desagasalhada. Correu até ela e cobriu-a com o cobertor, embora não conseguisse enxergá-la direito. O bramido impedia que a ouvisse quando gritou para ele, mas sabia que estava com hipotermia.

Ajudando a desconhecida a levantar-se, Hyoga guiou-a até a cabana, que quase desaparecia na nevasca, apesar de estar perto. Sentiu um enorme alívio ao fechar a porta e finalmente enxergar a pessoa que socorrera. Era somente uma criança, uma menina com cabelos ruivos.

"Você está bem?"

Tímida, a garota encolheu-se no cobertor, tremendo. Por um momento, Hyoga perguntou-se se era de frio ou de medo. Achando melhor deixá-la acalmar-se um pouco, voltou-se à cozinha e pegou um pouco de água para fazer um chá. Não era de seu feitio iniciar uma conversa, mas precisava descobrir quem era aquela garota. Enquanto colocava a chaleira no fogo, tentou dialogar.

"Eu fiquei surpreso quando a vi caindo na neve. Esta aldeia é tão remota que quase não temos visitas. Ainda mais em tempos como este. Mas não costuma ser assim nesta época, geralmente é mais seco. Acho que até amanhã, a tempestade cessa. Você pode ficar aqui até lá."

A garota olhava para ele com neutralidade, sem demonstrar qualquer reação. Hyoga sorriu, embora sentisse que suas palavras de nada adiantavam.

"Eu sou Hyoga. E você?"

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas disse, em grego fluente.

"Eu não falo sua língua."

Surpreso, Hyoga aproximou-se e voltou à língua que aprendera no treinamento a cavaleiro. Não falava grego desde a última vez que visitara o Santuário.

"Você é grega. Tem sorte de eu também saber grego. Eu sou Hyoga. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Ch- Charis."

"Charis... Não imaginava que usaria grego na Sibéria. Você está bem? Não está machucada?"

Meneando com a cabeça, Charis viu Hyoga acalmar-se, relaxar visivelmente e sorrir, como se se recuperasse de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Pousando a mão sobre a cabeça dela, sabia somente que estava assustada.

"Vou preparar algo quente para você. Tente descansar, está bem?"

Bolhas formavam-se no fundo da chaleira, quase fervendo, enquanto Hyoga se perguntava como uma criança que só falava grego viera parar em sua aldeia. Não sabia se era uma coincidência ou se tinha alguma relação com aquelas terras. Como uma organização que agia no mundo inteiro, o Santuário possuía grandes pedaços de terras em todo lugar, incluindo na Sibéria. Mesmo as terras cultivadas de Kohotek pertenciam a ele, sendo Hyoga o responsável por sua manutenção.

Ele sabia que a região onde morava continuava autônoma por ser protegida pelo Santuário, apesar do avanço das cidades e da tecnologia. O extremo leste da Sibéria era a base do Santuário na Rússia asiática, apesar de ser completamente habitada. Havia uma exclamação em sua mente dizendo que não se tratava de uma simples coincidência. Poucas pessoas desbravavam-se nas montanhas siberianas, não só pelo perigo, mas por pertencerem ao Santuário. Mesmo os cavaleiros precisavam de permissão para viajar até lá.

'Será que ela veio de alguma base do Santuário...?', pensou. Viu que a chaleira fervera e preparou uma caneca, em meio a pensamentos. Após a morte de Camus, Hyoga tornou-se o cavaleiro responsável pelos casos na Europa e na Ásia, junto com Shiryu. Por que não saberiam de algo tão importante em suas áreas de influência? Entregando o chá nas mãos da garota, aproveitou para obter informações.

"Aqui está. Tome cuidado, porque está quente."

Charis aceitou e procurou esquentar as mãos na caneca, com frio. Observando-a, Hyoga sentou-se no banco à sua frente, pensando em como se aproximar.

"Quando o tempo melhorar, levarei você até a sua casa. É perigoso uma criança andar sozinha nestas bandas. O tempo é instável, tempestades como esta podem voltar. Pode me dizer onde você mora?"

Assustada, a menina encolheu-se mais ainda, olhando para baixo. Era como se lhe tocassem numa ferida, tão profunda quanto a própria alma.

"Eu... posso voltar sozinha... Eu preciso voltar sozinha... Desculpe."

As suspeitas de Hyoga cresceram mais. Se ela precisava voltar sozinha naquelas condições, era porque o território era proibido a qualquer um. Charis parecia um animal encurralado na parede, tremendo. Ele achou que seria melhor recuar por enquanto.

"Tudo bem. Isso não é da minha conta mesmo. Mas é melhor que você vá depois de este tempo maluco desaparecer. Agora mesmo estou assando um peixe para o jantar, mas ele é grande demais para uma pessoa. É bom ter alguém para compartilhar."

Recebendo um olhar de desconfiança, Hyoga levantou-se e foi até o armário à procura de roupas secas. Havia alguns casacos antigos, da época do treinamento, de quando ele ainda estava crescendo. Apesar do cheiro de mofo, sabia que era melhor que roupas molhadas na neve, que poderiam resultar num resfriado. Entregou-os a Charis, que terminava de beber o chá.

"É melhor que vista isto por enquanto, Charis. Sei que estão guardadas há muito tempo, mas se continuar com essas roupas molhadas, pode adoecer. Deixe as suas naquele cesto perto da parede que cuidarei do resto. Eu vou fechar a porta da cozinha para terminar o jantar. Quando ficar pronta, venha para comer."

Fechando a porta da cozinha, Hyoga perguntou-se quando fora a última vez que tratara uma pessoa com tanta gentileza. Não fazia parte de sua natureza ser tão educado ou prestativo. Geralmente fazia favores pelas costas, sem que ninguém soubesse. E preferia que continuasse sendo daquele jeito.

Tirou o peixe do forno, desejando ter mais a oferecer de sua casa. Não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia questão de uma refeição completa; satisfazia-se com qualquer coisa que preenchesse o buraco do estômago. Contudo, um hóspede exigia um tratamento completo, o que ele não podia oferecer devido à tempestade. Se o tempo não fosse um obstáculo, tiraria um pouco da horta comunitária de Kohotek para preparar uma refeição decente.

Quando terminava de fazer a mesa, Charis entrou timidamente, enrolada no cobertor. Vestia o casaco que Hyoga emprestara, mas não parecia satisfeita com a temperatura.

"Está com tanto frio assim, Charis? Isso é estranho, aquele chá é ótimo para alguém com hipotermia. Ou é a sala? Pode tirar, a cozinha está bem quente por causa do forno."

Charis recuou, mas obedeceu e tirou o cobertor. Hyoga surpreendeu-se ao ver uma estranha saliência nas costas da menina por baixo do agasalho. Aproximou-se, causando pânico na criança.

"Mas... O que você está escondendo aí?"

Olhando rapidamente pela janela, Charis viu que não havia saída. Ajoelhou-se no chão e abraçou-se nervosamente. Achando que escondesse um objeto por baixo do agasalho, Hyoga agarrou a gola e viu por dentro. Para a sua surpresa, não encontrou um objeto, mas um amontoado de penas marrons que terminava nas costas da menina, como parte do corpo. Charis começou a chorar, temendo pelo que viria a seguir.

Por um momento, ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Jamais vira algo parecido, mas não queria assustá-la mais do que já estava. Ela tinha motivos para esconder aquelas asas de qualquer presença e temer pelo pior. Era apenas uma criança que sofria por ser diferente dos outros, que não possuía o direito de viver em paz. Ajoelhando-se, Hyoga procurou amenizar seu ato, em tom reconciliador.

"Desculpe. Você tem motivos para ter medo, não é? Mas eu prometo que não farei nenhum mal a você. Nenhum mesmo."

Levantando-se, afastou uma cadeira para ela e sorriu gentilmente.

"Não sou um bom cozinheiro, mas espero que goste. Quando a tempestade passar, darei a você tudo que precisa para voltar para casa, se não quiser que a acompanhe. Não precisa se preocupar, pois vou guardar o seu segredo com muito cuidado."

Observando-o desconfiada, Charis sentou-se na cadeira e deixou que lhe servisse um prato. Não havia como fugir e não era prudente ser hostil com aquele homem, que lhe oferecia abrigo, mesmo sabendo sobre suas asas. Mas temia que ele fizesse algo contra ela, como o último homem que a encontrara.

Hyoga serviu mais chá e tentou agir com naturalidade, enquanto se perguntava que tipo de criatura Charis seria. Encontrar uma menina que só falava grego no meio da remota Sibéria já era quase impossível. Descobrir que ela possuía asas era um absurdo sem igual. O máximo que podia fazer era permitir que ela partisse com segurança e depois fazer uma rápida pesquisa no Santuário para saber do que se tratava.

Com os próximos passos definidos, notou que o período que a garota não se alimentava era refletido em sua fome, atiçada pelo peixe. Ela comia tão rápido que, por um momento, Hyoga achou que se engasgaria com uma espinha. Recebeu um olhar envergonhado quando ela terminou.

"Obrigada, Hyoga... Por favor... Não conte para ninguém..."

"Eu prometo. Vamos, pegue mais. Estou vendo que não tem se alimentado direito, e você está em fase de crescimento. Sem falar que há bastante. Eu vou preparar a cama, precisa descansar para viajar amanhã."

Levantou-se e arrumou a cama, ainda tentando buscar em sua mente a razão para tal existência. O medo que havia no rosto de Charis era verdadeiro, sabia que ela devia ter sofrido nas mãos de algum homem mal intencionado. Não podia fazer nada quanto àquilo, mas ao menos lhe daria uma noite confortável antes de partir. Deixou para si um velho colchão que estava guardado ao lado do armário e viu que a tempestade não diminuía. Definitivamente não era normal naquela época.

Quando Charis voltou da cozinha, deparou-se com a cama especialmente preparada para ela. Por que alguém se incomodaria daquele modo?


	3. 02

Charis ainda dormia quando Hyoga se levantou. Olhando pela janela, o rapaz percebeu que a neve não parara de cair, apesar de o vento ter perdido sua força. Talvez ela tivesse que permanecer por mais algum tempo até que pudesse realizar uma viagem segura. Pensando no café da manhã, vestiu o casaco e saiu rapidamente, em busca de alimentos melhores à sua hóspede.

No entanto, quando voltou, encontrou uma cama vazia e nenhum sinal de vida na casa. Perguntando-se por que estava surpreso, pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu. Talvez já estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Se aquelas asas pudessem ser utilizadas, com certeza não poderia ser alcançada.

Mudando os planos, Hyoga pensou em tomar o café da manhã na vila vizinha, aonde teria de ir para vender os peixes de Kohotek. Reuniu-se com Yacov e seu trenó, ainda com Charis em mente. Naturalmente se preocupava por ter tido o trabalho de cuidar dela durante todo o tempo.

Ao chegar à vila, no entanto, suas atenções foram desviadas por um homem que ele jamais vira, circulando pelas ruas. Por lembrar-se de todos os moradores, estranhou ver um desconhecido entrar e sair da estalagem, apressado com algo. Mesmo achando que estava ficando paranóico, Hyoga insistiu em montar a barraca mais afastada do que de costume; apenas para ter a visão do homem.

Apesar de a vila ser próxima ao mar, era mais fácil comprar os peixes de Kohotek e assim evitar uma viagem que duraria cerca de duas horas. Para Hyoga, era a tarefa que cumpria para viver na aldeia, ao lado do túmulo de sua mãe. Achava uma chateação, mas sabia que era assim que a comunidade de Kohotek sobrevivia.

Naquela manhã, porém, ser um mero comerciante foi cômodo suficiente para descobrir o que acontecia naquela região. Quase no final de seu expediente, Hyoga viu, entre os transeuntes, o visitante arrastar uma criança pelo braço. A ponta do casaco que se revelava sob um cobertor não deixava dúvidas: era Charis.

"Yacov... Cuide da barraca um pouco. Preciso ver uma coisa."

Correu atrás deles até alcançá-los e agarrou Charis pelo outro braço, impedindo-a. O homem virou-se hostil, como se Hyoga fosse um ladrão.

"Você! O que está fazendo com a minha filha?!"

Ajoelhando-se na frente da menina, Hyoga notou que ela chorava. Algo estava errado.

"Eu fiquei preocupado... Por que saiu daquele jeito?"

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, embora estivesse surpresa por vê-lo de novo. O homem voltou a puxá-la, irritado.

"Vamos logo, menina, o que está esperando?"

Hyoga segurou-o pelo ombro, firmemente. Fitou-o nos olhos, com uma fúria que nem ele mesmo sabia por que sentia, antes de perguntar em grego.

"Você é mesmo o pai dela? Responda!"

Mas logo percebeu que ele não falava grego. Divisando a verdade da situação, separou-o violentamente de Charis, e protegeu-a com o corpo.

"Seu miserável, se não fala grego, como pode ser o pai dela? Como pode recuperá-la depois de uma tempestade sem se preocupar? Que tipo de ser humano é você?"

"Eu sou o pai dela, e você não tem nada a ver! Vamos, garota!"

"Se é o pai dela, responda! Qual é o nome dela?"

Hyoga acertara a pergunta. Sem saber como responder, a única opção que restara era obtê-la pela força. Tentou acertar um soco no rapaz, que facilmente se desviou. Nervosa, Charis afastou-se, enquanto assistia assustada à luta.

Ao tentar acertar um segundo golpe, o homem levou um soco de contra-ataque, que o atirou ao chão, indefeso. Hyoga segurou-o pela gola do casaco e ameaçou-o, colocando toda a sua raiva em cada palavra que proferia.

"Se tocar nela de novo... Eu o mato. Ouviu bem? Não pense que vou hesitar com um miserável como você."

Atirando-o contra o chão, o rapaz viu-o correr em retirada, enquanto Charis observava-o estupefata. Simplesmente não sabia dizer se o que ocorrera era bom ou não. Ainda não sabia se Hyoga era alguém confiável, ainda mais com aquela força.

"Charis, ele nem sabia o seu nome. Que espécie de pai é esse... Tratando-a assim. Venha."

Os braços foram estendidos para ela. Havia uma escolha a fazer. Podia confiar naquele rapaz que a salvara e voltar com ele; ou correr e continuar fugindo. Vendo que ela demorava a tomar a decisão, Hyoga pegou do bolso a carteira de dinheiro, de onde tirou todas as notas que podia comportar.

"Você não tem a obrigação de vir comigo, Charis. Mas se quiser mesmo ir sem mim, então quero que fique com isto. Estava guardando para uma viagem, mas você vai precisar mais dele do que eu. Se pretende seguir em frente, pelo menos quero que tenha como se sustentar. Pegue."

Diante de todo aquele dinheiro, ela notou algo de diferente naquele homem. Todos que a acolheram até agora eram homens egoístas, que só estavam interessados em obter dinheiro usando-a. Mas aquele Hyoga oferecia-lhe tudo que tinha para que ela pudesse fugir com segurança. Era algo que nenhum outro fizera por ela. Pensava em voltar para casa, queria ver a terra que deixara meses atrás, mas sabia seria uma jornada arriscada demais. Aproximou-se de Hyoga e olhou para o dinheiro. Ele continuava a oferecer-lhe.

Decidindo, Charis ignorou as notas e subitamente abraçou-o, superando o medo que sentia dos humanos. Se passara por tantos homens iguais, por que não tentar a sorte com aquele?

Surpreso, Hyoga sentiu que teria de mudar seus planos. Não sabia mais se era certo entrar em contato com o Santuário. Verdades simples como um abraço sincero eram suficientes para eliminar quaisquer dúvidas. Levantou-se com Charis nos braços e olhou para Yacov, que assistira a tudo da barraca.

"Yacov, vamos voltar mais cedo hoje. Esta pequena precisa de minha ajuda."


	4. 03

A repentina confiança de Charis deixara Hyoga intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Sentia uma tristeza em seu olhar que de certa forma lembrava-o dele quando era criança. Podia ser apenas a imaginação, mas aquela tênue impressão fez com que ele mudasse seus planos e desistisse de entrar em contato com o Santuário. Não era o cavaleiro de Cisne que desejava aquilo; mas ele, o Hyoga.

Arrumava uma mala de viagens enquanto Charis observava a urna da armadura de Cisne, repleta de curiosidade. Naquela tarde, pedira a Yacov para cuidar da cabana enquanto estivesse fora. Não sabia por quanto tempo teria de viajar para levar a garota alada de volta ao seu lar. Era provável que cruzasse o limite permitido a ele e invadisse a área protegida do Santuário. Sabia que não sairia impune daquela aventura, mas algo dentro dizia que não se arrependeria daquela decisão.

"Hyoga... O que é esta caixa?"

"Ela guarda um tesouro muito importante para mim."

"Você vai levar?"

"Não. Não vou precisar dela. É muito pesada e minha mala já está bem grande."

Charis olhava para a urna de todos os lados, inquieta. De certo modo, Hyoga ficou satisfeito por ver que ela se sentia mais à vontade em sua companhia. Não temia segurar-lhe a mão quando andava e até sorria quando conversavam. Além disso, não tinha mais vergonha de mostrar as asas marrons como as de um falcão, abrindo-as de tempos em tempos como se espreguiçasse.

Fechando o zíper da mala, o rapaz contemplou a beleza das asas da menina, que possuíam a maciez de um filhote, mas o tamanho de uma ave adulta. Esperou que ela as recolhesse para cobri-la com um grosso casaco.

"Vista isto. Não quero que fique doente na viagem. Não há nenhum problema manter as asas recolhidas por tanto tempo?"

"Não tem jeito. As pessoas pensam que eu sou um monstro quando vêem minhas asas. Elas acham que são feias."

A naturalidade com que Charis dissera aquilo causou um nó na garganta de Hyoga. Tentou disfarçar ajudando-a a vestir-se como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Em seguida pendurou a mochila nas costas e pegou a menina no colo, sabendo que a distância que teriam de percorrer era exagerada para uma criança. Sentia raiva ao pensar que a auto-estima de Charis estava tão baixa apenas por causa do lado podre dos humanos e queria fazer algo para compensar.

"Elas têm algum problema de vista então. Nenhum pássaro possui asas tão belas."

A surpresa de Charis ao olhar para ele foi resposta suficiente. Sorriu com gentileza e saiu de casa, sem saber ao certo por que se arriscava daquela maneira por uma única criança. Seria a curiosidade em torno do fato de ela possuir asas ou seria o espírito que havia sido tocado pelo medo que ela possuía?


	5. 04

As suposições de Hyoga estavam corretas quando viu Charis apontar ao leste, em direção às montanhas proibidas. Havia algo que o Santuário escondia, até mesmo de seus cavaleiros, no canto mais remoto do planeta. Ajeitando-a no colo, continuou a caminhar, vencendo a altura pacientemente, como se pagasse uma promessa.

Com a chegada da noite, não podia mais distinguir o caminho, acabando por tropeçar em algumas pedras no percurso. Sabia que já era hora de parar e acampar, mas insistia em continuar mais um pouco, pelo menos até encontrarem um abrigo decente para passarem a noite. Quando deslizou em um pequeno barranco oculto pelas sombras, Charis agarrou-se em seu peito e encolheu-se, assustada.

"Desculpe. Assustei você?"

"Tudo bem... Também não consigo ver nada..."

"Eu queria avançar mais um pouco para conseguirmos um abrigo, mas acho que é impossível. Na noite passada, conseguimos uma cabana, mas agora só encontro neve, por mais que ande..."

"Ninguém viaja por aqui. Como as pessoas da minha terra voam, não precisam de abrigo nas montanhas."

"Não há jeito. Vamos ter que ficar aqui. O vento é mais fraco deste lado. Vou improvisar um abrigo para não passarmos muito frio. Desça um pouco."

Com o pouco que enxergava, Hyoga armou uma tenda que usava durante as viagens. Não era confortável, mas era o suficiente para protegerem-se do frio naquela noite. Estendeu um dos cobertores que carregava no chão e deixou um mais grosso dobrado do lado, para quando fossem dormir. Do lado de fora, acendeu uma fogueira, cozinhou uma sopa instantânea e descongelou um pouco de carne.

Charis acompanhava-o em silêncio com os olhos, mas agitada. Procurava observar seus passos sob todos os ângulos, movimentando-se continuamente. Só se sossegou quando recebeu uma tigela de sopa e se sentou numa pedra, comportada. Apesar de mostrar paciência com ela, Hyoga não conversava muito e preferia comer em silêncio, como se estivesse de mau humor. Receosa, a menina olhava para ele e logo em seguida voltava a baixar os olhos à sopa. A ausência de palavras incomodava-a constantemente. Sentia que ele era o mais distinto humano que encontrara até então. Era o único que se preocupava de verdade com ela e dedicava o seu tempo apenas para levá-la de volta para casa. Alguém que cuidava dela tão bem não podia ser cruel de verdade.

"Hyoga...?"

"O que foi?"

Ele continuou a comer, repondo toda a energia que gastara carregando a bagagem e Charis montanha acima. Sabia que precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sono, mas tentava cobrir o cansaço com comida. Intimidada, a garota pensou se devia mesmo perguntar a ele ou não. E se ele se incomodasse?

"Eu... Queria saber por que está fazendo isso... Por que está me levando de volta?"

"Ora, não era isso que você queria?"

"Sim, é claro que sim, mas... Você é um humano... Humanos não costumam... fazer essas coisas."

"Por que não? Nós não usamos a palavra humano como qualidade?"

"É que... Os homens que cuidaram de mim só fizeram coisas ruins. Eles me exibiam como se eu fosse um monstro, me usavam pra ganhar dinheiro... Eles não gostavam de mim. Quando eu dizia algo, eles me mandavam calar a boca e me batiam... Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Você foi o único que não me tratou assim... Por quê?"

Hyoga parou de tomar a sopa e fitou Charis, incerto. Não havia como defender uma sociedade quando uma criança sofria daquele jeito nas mãos de homens sem escrúpulos. Pousou a mão direita sobre o ombro dela, revoltado com as besteiras que muitos ainda insistiam em fazer. Sentia que as feridas que ela carregava eram tão profundas quanto as que ele recebera quando criança.

"Há homens que não deveriam nem ter nascido. Mas há aqueles que reconhecem o valor de uma vida, Charis. Por trás dessas asas, existe uma vida que é você e ninguém mais. Eu não tenho o direito de machucá-la se não fez nada de errado. Você só quer voltar para casa. E eu só quero ajudar."

"Por quê? Você quer delatar a posição de nossa terra ao mundo? Você pensa em escrever alguma coisa sobre nós? O que você vai ganhar com isso? O que você quer em troca?"

"Você sofreu mesmo... Tem razão em ficar desconfiada. Saber que voltou sã e salva é recompensa suficiente para mim. Se não confia, não precisa revelar a localização de sua terra. Quando puder alcançá-la sem minha ajuda, separamo-nos. Você pode voltar o resto do caminho voando, não é? Eu prometo que não prejudicarei seu povo de qualquer maneira."

Encolhendo-se sob o casaco, Charis desviou o olhar, sem saber se devia acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Eu ainda não entendo por que faz isso."

"Bem, espero que um dia entenda. Vamos terminar logo e dormir. Está esfriando cada vez mais e estou ficando com sono."

Guardando as coisas, Hyoga entrou na apertada tenda junto com Charis, que sentia o receio crescer dentro de si. A última vez que dormira próxima a um homem, fora tratada como um animal. Contudo, aparentemente Hyoga não possuía esse tipo de comportamento. O rapaz deitou no cobertor e cobriu-se como se não houvesse ninguém ao seu lado. Sentia o corpo pesado demais para continuar acordado e pensava somente em descansar para o dia seguinte.

Mesmo com a tenda firmemente montada ao chão e com o cobertor oferecendo proteção nas laterais, Charis sentiu o vento penetrar e gelar suas costas, como um fantasma. Afoita, encolheu-se sob o cobertor e aproximou-se de Hyoga, cujo calor do corpo atenuava o frio. Vendo que ele não se importara, permaneceu daquele jeito, esperando o sono vencê-la.


	6. 05

Charis estava aconchegada a ele quando acordou, na manhã seguinte. Notou que o vento cessara e que a temperatura aumentara um pouco, propiciando o clima perfeito para continuar com a viagem. Levantou-se, tomando o cuidado para não acordá-la, e começou a arrumar a mochila. Ao mesmo tempo, perguntava-se por que estava naquela viagem. Ele, que não estava habituado a cuidar dos outros, desobedecia à Athena e arriscava-se numa viagem com uma garotinha.

'Eu devo estar louco', pensava, enquanto sacudia Charis, que abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

"Charis, acorde... Nós precisamos continuar agora."

Sentando-se sobre o cobertor, Charis viu Hyoga sorrir de uma forma que lembrava o seu pai.

"Dormiu bem?"

Percebendo que dormira quase em cima dele, corou, imaginando o quanto ficara vulnerável de noite. Hyoga começou a dobrar o cobertor, querendo iniciar a caminhada o quanto antes, já que a tempestade passara. Ainda havia razões para desconfiar dele. Ainda não sabia se ele não faria mal à sua terra. Mas ainda assim sentia que seu espírito acreditava nele. Segurou-lhe o braço quando ele se virava para amarrar o cobertor na mochila, impulsiva.

"Eu quero que você conheça a minha terra."

Por um momento, ele pareceu surpreso. Achava que ela optaria pela segurança e se separaria dele no meio do caminho, para não revelar a localização de sua terra. Sentindo-se grato pelo voto de confiança que lhe acabara de ser depositado nas mãos, afirmou com a cabeça.

"Está bem. Prometo que vou levá-la até lá com segurança e que não farei qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-los."

Ele prometeu. Mas quantas promessas homens não quebraram? Quantas vezes ela não foi traída, machucada, maltratada? Como saber se o que ele dizia era verdade? E se ele era apenas mais um que sabia atuar com perfeição? Sentiu vontade de voltar atrás. Hyoga continuou a desmontar a tenda, e ela percebeu que não havia como voltar atrás. Restava voltar à sua terra e assistir às conseqüências.


	7. 06

A inclinação da trilha aumentara, e Hyoga era obrigado a escalar em alguns trechos. Quanto mais subia, mais cansado se sentia e mais arriscado era. Sabia que aquelas montanhas pertenciam ao Santuário e que nem mesmo cavaleiros eram permitidos ali. No entanto, jamais ouvira falar de pessoas aladas no Santuário e que morassem na Rússia. Perguntava-se se o seu mestre também desconhecia esses seres que não constavam nem na mitologia.

Caminhou metade do dia quando avistou uma cidade no topo de uma montanha. Charis apontou como sendo a terra dos 'homofalcos', criaturas que surgiram na mitologia. Recuperando o fôlego, Hyoga fez Charis descer de seu colo e observou estarrecido. Era uma cidade tão isolada que dava arrepios no jovem; era quase uma cidade fantasma.

"Então aquela é a sua casa. Não é de surpreender que seja tão isolada e de difícil acesso."

"Como nós voamos, não precisamos de caminhos que nos levem até lá."

Observando em volta, procurou o melhor caminho para chegar ao topo. De todas as maneiras, teria de escalar aquela montanha sem nenhum equipamento de alpinismo. Notou que um dos lados da montanha era menos inclinado, o que permitia uma escalada razoavelmente segura para um cavaleiro. Pensou em descer a montanha sobre a qual estava antes, mas o descanso era urgente.

"Nós vamos dar a volta por ali para que eu possa subir daquele lado. Vai ser bem cansativo e eu estou exausto de tanto escalar. Vamos comer um lanche e depois continuamos."

Tirando alguns salgados que comprara numa cidade, sentou-se numa pedra e passou a comer, tranqüilamente. Em breve descobriria o que o Santuário tanto escondia naquelas montanhas, mesmo sendo ele um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis a Athena. Charis parecia mais pensativa do que antes, e recusou-se a comer.

"Você deve estar louca para abrir as asas e voar para lá de uma vez só. Se quiser ir à frente, vá. Eu chego mais tarde."

Cabisbaixa, a garota encolheu-se como sempre fazia quando ficava intimidada.

"Não é isso... É que estou preocupada com o que meu pai irá dizer. Eu fiquei tantos meses na terra dos homens, desobedeci e acabei saindo de casa... Ele deve estar furioso comigo."

"Ele está é preocupado. Acalme-se. Verá a cara de alívio que ele fará quando encontrá-la, eu garanto."

Hyoga bebeu alguns goles do cantil e guardou-o, resoluto. Queria chegar à terra de Charis antes do pôr do Sol, não sabia se era seguro escalar a última parte apenas com a luz de sua lanterna. Levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas, pronto para partir.

"Você pode voar?"

"Sim."

"Terá de descer a pé. É muito íngreme, vou precisar dos braços."

A neve cedia fácil e ele achou que a opção mais segura era descer escorregando em vez de procurar o melhor apoio ao pé. Jogou-se morro abaixo, tomando o cuidado para não tropeçar em nada, com Charis a acompanhar do lado. Com as asas abertas, não era problema para ela descer num vôo raso. Como aquela região era inóspita, não havia problema em mostrar suas asas ao mundo.

Continuando até a base da montanha, Hyoga traçou mentalmente o percurso até o topo, pensando em cada detalhe. Fez Charis subir em suas costas, sobre a mochila, e iniciou a subida, calmamente. Sabia que em situações como aquela, a pressa era uma passagem ao inferno, algo que ele não desejava de forma tão estúpida. Procurou um ritmo e escalou, com Charis a observar cada movimento seu.

Apesar de o dia ser curto no inverno siberiano, Hyoga conseguiu chegar ao topo antes de escurecer, mas as luzes da cidade já estavam acesas quando terminou. Ao atravessar o portão, os moradores, todos alados, observaram-no com terror. Preocupada, Charis segurava-lhe a mão como forma de protegê-lo contra os outros, que achavam que Hyoga fosse um monstro. Mesmo assim, ele sentiu a ponta de uma espada encostar-se no pescoço, vinda de um homem que acabara de aterrissar.

"Solte a minha filha."

Havia dezenas de maneiras de defender-se de uma ameaça daquelas com suas técnicas de luta. Contudo, Hyoga preferiu permanecer parado, pois prometera não causar nenhum dano àquele povo. Charis abraçou o pai, afoita, tentando evitar o confronto.

"Não, pai! Ele é meu convidado! Não o machuque!"

"Convidado?"

"Sim... Ele me salvou e me trouxe até aqui... Por favor, ele não é mau."

A espada afastou-se do pescoço e o homem cumprimentou-o relutantemente. A primeira impressão que Hyoga teve do homem era que possuía alguma aversão a humanos, mas respeitava a palavra dos outros. Cumprimentou-o de volta, observando as enormes asas que o carregaram até ali.

"Desculpe. Não sabia que você era um convidado de Charis. Sou Ájax, líder dos homofalcos. Espero que perdoe minha ousadia."

"Eu sou Hyoga. Encontrei sua filha no meio de uma tempestade, em minha aldeia. Ela estava com problemas, então me ofereci para ajudar. Eu peço desculpas por vir até aqui."

"Não... Se é um convidado da minha filha, então precisamos respeitá-la. É bem vindo para ficar, jovem. Estava tão preocupado com o sumiço de minha filha; sou imensamente grato por tê-la trazido a salvo. Deve ser difícil para um humano como você viajar até aqui. As montanhas desta região são cruéis aos alpinistas. Você deve estar cansado."

Chamando um dos moradores, Ájax atraiu a atenção de outras pessoas, que logo se reuniram em torno de Hyoga, curiosas com a ausência de asas. Este supôs que aquela era a primeira vez que muitas viam um humano normal, pelas expressões de espanto.

"Por favor, preparem o quarto do hóspede enquanto o recebo apropriadamente. Charis, venha junto. Não agüentava mais a vida sem você."


	8. 07

A casa de Ájax estava longe de ser luxuosa. Construída a partir de rochas e de madeira das coníferas, assemelhava-se às cabanas de Kohotek em técnica. A única diferença era o generoso espaço que possibilitava a permanência de até cinqüenta pessoas na mesma sala. A mesa era igualmente rústica e mal acabada, com a aparência de velha. 'É evidente', concluiu Hyoga. 'No meio de montanhas tão isoladas, não poderiam construir um palácio, por mais que se esforçassem'.

Serviram-lhe vinho, que Hyoga achou melhor que o da vila de onde costumava comprar. Havia uma poltrona trabalhada para Ájax e uma menor para Charis. Em volta, várias cadeiras aos visitantes. O pensamento de que Charis era filha do líder dos homofalcos causava-lhe estranheza, mas sabia que aquele título não trazia a ela muita diferença econômica; apenas social.

"Estou em débito com você, Hyoga. Obrigado por ter feito o que fez. Meu povo não possui bons olhos para humanos, mas vejo que você é diferente."

"Não foi nada. Eu que fiquei surpreso por encontrar pessoas aladas. É como se tivessem saído de um livro de mitologia."

"Pode-se dizer isso, meu rapaz. Nós, homofalcos, somos criaturas que possuem sangue humano e animal, desde os tempos da mitologia. Há milênios moramos nestas montanhas, isolados da civilização. Para dizer a verdade, você é o terceiro humano que vi em toda a minha vida."

"Vocês vivem isolados... para protegerem-se, não é verdade?"

"Sim. Humanos já fizeram atrocidades com os homofalcos. Nós vivemos separados para sobrevivermos. A vida é difícil nestas montanhas, mas é o único modo. Mesmo assim, permaneça aqui durante algum tempo. Tenho certeza de que Charis ficaria muito contente."

"Obrigado, Ájax. Mas só vim para trazer Charis de volta. Não pretendo ficar muito tempo; amanhã de manhã preciso iniciar a viagem de volta. Fiquei contente por conhecer a terra dos homofalcos; pode ter certeza de que a guardarei a sete chaves para que nenhum homem a descubra."

"Pretende mesmo ir tão cedo...?"

"Sim. Com minhas desculpas."

O olhar de Ájax alterou-se e ele virou-se para um dos súditos que o servia.

"Por favor, traga o cristal sagrado."

E voltando-se ao rapaz, tornou-se subitamente sério demais, como se conversasse sobre um acidente.

"Hyoga, eu sei que o que fez pela minha filha foi um ato de grande altruísmo. Contudo... A lei dos homofalcos é soberana, até mesmo aos homens de coração nobre. Espero que você entenda que o fato de pisar em meu território torna-o sujeito às nossas leis."

Num segundo, o rapaz sentiu que o tempo fechava para ele. Diante do olhar severo de Ájax, viu-se obrigado a concordar com sua imposição. Ele era o invasor das terras sagradas do Santuário, era o visitante que perturbava a paz de criaturas que já tinham sofrido nas mãos dos humanos. Não havia como contrariar.

"Eu entendo. Eu prometo que obedecerei às leis dos homofalcos. Mas infelizmente não as conheço. Pode me explicar?"

O homofalco voltou com um cristal em formato de cubo em mãos. De seu interior, Hyoga sentia que havia uma enorme quantidade de poder, que vibrava a cada centímetro que se locomovia, como o fogo de uma vela. O objeto foi deixado nas mãos de Ájax, que o mostrou ao rapaz.

"A primeira e que você precisa conhecer imediatamente é a lei sagrada da palavra. Toda palavra que os homofalcos proferem é verdade. Se um morador diz uma inverdade, sabendo que se trata de algo falso, é punido com a morte. E a segunda lei mais importante é esta. Este é um objeto divino dos homofalcos. Ele foi criado pelas nossas deusas protetoras, que são Ártemis e Athena."

"Mas... Ártemis e Athena? Como...?"

"Eu já disse que os homofalcos possuem o sangue dos humanos e dos animais, não disse? Ártemis é a deusa da caça e nos protege de predadores. Athena é a deusa que protege a nossa parte humana. Este objeto foi criado pela junção desses dois enormes poderes para proteger-nos dos homens. Athena deu-nos a instrução para utilizá-lo. Ela disse que todo homem que pisasse em nossas terras deveria tocar neste cristal. Se ele respondesse com uma florescência azul, significaria que o humano não representaria nenhum perigo ao nosso povo e que poderia partir com a certeza de que estaríamos a salvo. Entretanto, se ele brilhasse na cor do sangue, significaria que esse homem seria uma ameaça a nós. Portanto, não deveria deixar a nossa terra até que a cor se tornasse azul. Se fosse vermelho, não significaria necessariamente que esse homem fosse mau, mas que a sua partida nos traria problemas, com toda a certeza."

"Esse objeto... Foi realmente criado por Athena e por Ártemis? Jamais ouvi falar disso..."

"Os humanos esqueceram-se de muitas coisas da mitologia. Por exemplo, os cavaleiros que protegem Athena. São guerreiros humanos que lutam em nome de Athena."

Dando-se conta de que estava somente como Hyoga e não como cavaleiro, achou melhor manter essa imagem. Começava a entender por que os cavaleiros não possuíam permissão para entrar no território dos homofalcos. Mesmo os cavaleiros eram humanos que possuíam inclinação para o mal como qualquer um.

"Eu só preciso tocar?"

"Sim. O cristal verá seu futuro e dirá se sua partida irá nos causar algum dano. Se isso acontecer, infelizmente não poderá partir."

Olhando para o poderoso cristal, Hyoga perguntou-se se aquela não seria uma armadilha dos homofalcos para protegerem-se dele. Ájax encarava-o tranqüilamente. Charis aparentemente via aquele objeto pela primeira vez, dada a sua curiosidade. Até mesmo o homofalco que trouxera o cristal parecia curioso. Não havia como acusá-los.

Naquele momento, achou que o fato de ser cavaleiro traria um ponto em sua vantagem. Sendo os cavaleiros de Athena responsáveis pela paz na Terra, era bem provável que o cosmos da deusa depositado naquele cristal responderia de forma favorável. Decidindo que o melhor era permitir que o destino respondesse, esticou o braço e tocou no cristal.

Imediatamente, sentiu o cosmos de Athena fluir por seu corpo e entrar em contato com seu próprio cosmos. Havia mais um que provavelmente era de Ártemis, igualmente poderoso. O brilho que emanava do cristal era o cosmos combinado das deusas, numa mistura que Hyoga jamais imaginara sentir. O resultado, porém, era o que ele menos desejava ver. O brilho sangrento espalhou-se por todo o recinto, fazendo com que o homofalco atrás de Ájax agarrasse uma lança em defesa.

Estupefato, Hyoga retirou o braço e encostou-se à cadeira, sem acreditar no que vira. Como sua saída prejudicaria os homofalcos? Assustada, Charis agarrou-se ao braço do pai, que também se mostrava surpreso. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio que serviram de digestivos para a notícia, antes de Ájax devolver o cristal ao homofalco.

"Eu não acredito. É a primeira vez que o vejo reagir tão forte. Hyoga..."

Seguiu-se outro silêncio. Não era preciso falar para que o rapaz entendesse. Qualquer um que visse aquela luz pensaria que Hyoga viera àquela cidade com a pior das intenções. O difícil era transformar a acusação em palavras. Sabendo disso, o rapaz preferiu adiantar-se.

"Eu também estou surpreso... Juro que não desejo qualquer mal à cidade dos homofalcos, Ájax... Nem posso acreditar que o cristal tenha reagido tão forte. Eu... prometi a Charis que não causaria qualquer mal a vocês. Se a lei dos homofalcos proíbe-me de partir... Então devo ser fiel à minha palavra."

Olhando para a mesa, Ájax parecia triste com o resultado.

"Eu sinto muitíssimo, Hyoga... Mas não poderá ficar no quarto dos hóspedes."


	9. 08

Após a saída de Hyoga da casa, Charis agarrou o braço do pai, angustiada. Sentia-se culpada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga tivera todo o trabalho de levá-la a salvo até ali e agora precisava ser recompensado com a luz sangrenta do cristal. Por outro lado, as suspeitas latentes em relação ao humano cresceram ao ver aquele brilho mortal, como se refletisse a maldade dos homens.

Ájax encostou-se à poltrona, suspirando. Em seguida, lançou um olhar reprovador à filha, como se ela tivesse acabado de quebrar uma janela.

"Charis."

Intimidada, encolheu-se em sua poltrona, temendo pela bronca que ainda não recebera.

"Você acredita mesmo que aquele homem tem um bom coração?"

Por um momento, ela achou que teria sido melhor uma bronca do que aquela indagação. A gentileza de Hyoga desde que se conheceram era algo que ela queria guardar como uma lembrança boa, não como uma enganação.

"P-Por que, meu pai?"

"Você viu o brilho sangrento do cristal. Ele nunca erra. Quanto mais intenso for o brilho, mais intenso é o perigo existente na partida do humano."

"Mas você disse que ele não reflete a maldade nos homens..."

"Sim, querida, é verdade. Mas os dois últimos homens que encontrei só desejavam o mal ao nosso povo por motivos egoístas. Estavam atrás de fama e de dinheiro."

"Mas o Hyoga é diferente. Ele foi o único que foi gentil comigo. Ele até disse que se eu não quisesse, não me acompanharia até aqui. Por que ele desejaria algum mal?"

"Não a estou subestimando, Charis, mas você ainda é uma criança. Vejo inteligência atrás daqueles olhos, vejo um homem que sabe plantar, esperar crescer e colher depois. Ele pode ter sido gentil com você apenas para que o trouxesse até aqui. Ele fez tudo parecer que sua visita fosse sem motivos para depois se aproveitar. Ele voltaria para a cidade, contaria aos outros humanos sobre a nossa localização e por fim nos traria o caos. Você entende? Para que o cristal brilhasse daquele jeito, só poderia ser uma tragédia aos homofalcos. Eu sei que você acabou gostando dele, filha. Mas precisa entender que existem adultos que se aproveitam de crianças assim, principalmente entre os humanos."

Como se cada palavra de seu pai fosse uma agulha, Charis abraçou os joelhos e olhou para o chão, desesperada. Não conseguia acreditar que Hyoga fosse mesmo aquele tipo de gente. Ájax pôs a mão sobre a cabeça dela, na tentativa de consolá-la.

"Desculpe dizer palavras tão duras, querida. Mas você precisa entender que, como futura líder dos homofalcos, deve aprender a defender o interesse de seu povo. Para isso, não pode ser manipulada por ninguém. Você não deve confiar em estranhos, mas na sua família."

Sem responder, Charis levantou-se e saiu de casa. No fundo, sabia que o que seu pai supusera podia muito bem ser a verdade. Mesmo assim, havia um lugar nela que dizia que Hyoga não era um homem cruel como todos acreditavam.

Aproximou-se da prisão de pedra, onde ele era colocado a mando de seu pai. Esperou que os homofalcos responsáveis pela segurança se afastassem e caminhou até a grade que os separavam. Hyoga sentara-se na cama, pensativo, com a mochila jogada num canto do chão. Sobre uma pequena mesa de madeira havia uma bandeja com o jantar; um pedaço de carne de raposa, um pão e um jarro de água. Não lhe sorriu quando a fitou.

"Charis."

A frieza fez com que ela sentisse os olhos arderem e as palavras de seu pai endurecerem mais ainda. Afastou-se da grade e logo sua visão ficou borrada. Notando, Hyoga levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, abrandando o tom de voz.

"Ei... Não precisa ficar assim."

"Meu pai disse... que quanto mais intensa é a luz, maior é o dano que você vai nos causar... Mas que dano é esse? O que você quer de nós?"

"Nada. Eu não quero nada, de verdade. Eu prometi a você que não causaria nenhum mal. E vou cumprir a minha palavra. Vou ficar aqui até que aquela luz fique azul, está bem assim?"

Por que continuava a acreditar? Por que não via nenhum mal naquele homem? Precisava mesmo ser tratado como um prisioneiro após uma viagem tão cansativa?

"Podiam ter dado um quarto melhor para você..."

Hyoga sorriu, trazendo mais dúvidas ao coração de Charis.

"Eu estou bem. É muito melhor que a tenda, não concorda? Você é que precisa tomar cuidado com esse vento. Não vai pegar um resfriado, ouviu?"

Ao tentar se aproximar novamente, um homofalco interveio, colocando-se entre os dois.

"Charis, não! Este humano é perigoso."

Surpresa com o homofalco que lhe bloqueava o caminho, Charis deu meia volta e retornou para casa, com a consciência pesada. Hyoga pegou a bandeja e pôs-se a comer tranqüilamente.


	10. 09

Apesar de a porta de sua prisão ser uma simples grade que não oferecia qualquer proteção contra o vento, Hyoga recebera cobertores pesados que lhe proporcionaram uma noite razoavelmente confortável. Para compensar a pobre refeição do dia anterior, seu café da manhã fora caprichado, até melhor do que ele costumava ter em Kohotek. Enquanto comia, perguntava-se se aquela não seria uma forma de desencorajar a fuga daquela cidade.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos dos moradores, Hyoga observou admirado as andanças dos homofalcos. Agasalhados com grossos casacos, decolavam e aterrissavam, trazendo e levando coisas, como pássaros de um ninho. Muitos caçavam pequenos animais ou pescavam em pleno vôo, com uma habilidade que traria inveja a qualquer homem. Ájax, como Hyoga pensara, não era o tipo de homem que tirava vantagem de sua posição de líder. Era gentil com os moradores e até ajudava em algumas tarefas corriqueiras, como consertar as casas. Charis acompanhava-o o dia inteiro, aprendendo a coordenar o trabalho dos homofalcos.

Paralelamente ao trabalho dos moradores, havia um grupo de jovens que se dedicava à luta, treinando metade do dia. Eles treinavam não apenas lutas terrenas, como ataques voadores, semelhantes aos dos pássaros. Enquanto assistia ao treino, Hyoga naturalmente pensava nos defeitos e virtudes de cada rapaz, assim como nos conselhos que daria para melhorarem. Era um senso que acabara desenvolvendo após anos de experiência como cavaleiro. Mesmo assim, assistia em silêncio, como se fosse uma insignificante sombra na cidade.

Na hora do almoço, todos os homofalcos recolheram-se em suas casas, e o cheiro da comida espalhou-se por todos os cantos, atiçando o apetite de Hyoga. Ájax trouxe-lhe a bandeja fumegante acompanhado do homofalco que provavelmente era o seu braço direito. Hyoga estava deitado na cama, entediado, já que sua prisão só possuía a cama, a mesa, um banheiro e uma bacia de água para lavar o rosto.

"Como você está, Hyoga? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Os objetos básicos Hyoga já possuía na mochila. Com a exceção de objetos cortantes, que os homofalcos retiraram após uma revista, estavam todos os apetrechos de viagem, não necessitando de nada. Ao observar os moradores, Hyoga até achara que estava em melhores condições. Contudo, o tempo simplesmente não passava sem ter nada para fazer.

"Não. Para dizer a verdade, estou bem confortável. Se for para desejar algo, pudera ter uma leitura para passar o tempo. Um livro, qualquer coisa. Quanto ao resto, vou muito bem."

"Eu imagino como deve ser cansativo ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro. Eu notei que você não parava de observar os homofalcos de manhã. O que achou de nossa cidade?"

"Ela é impressionante. Estou vendo que as asas servem pra muitas coisas além da simples locomoção e entendo como vocês conseguem sobreviver num local tão isolado."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Nós vivemos assim há centenas de anos. Isso é graças ao poder do cristal, que sempre nos protegeu. Devemos agradecer a Ártemis e a Athena. Eu vivo para proteger tudo isso. Sou uma espécie de guardião dos homofalcos, vivo para servi-los. Não sei se um homem da civilização consegue compreender isso com a alma."

"Acho que só alguém que realmente tenha feito isso pode entender esse sentimento, Ájax."

"Você tem razão. Charis ainda é muito nova para compreender e acabou trazendo você até aqui. Isso é ruim, tanto para nós como para você, Hyoga. Se o cristal tivesse ficado azul, é claro que não teríamos nenhum problema... Mas agora... O mínimo que posso fazer por você é isso: a cada cinco dias, deixarei que toque novamente no cristal. Se os deuses desejarem, um dia ele ficará azul para você. Eu sinto muito... Sei que é difícil de entender e de acreditar..."

"Eu prometi a Charis que não faria mal aos homofalcos. Pretendo ir até o fim com essa promessa."

O olhar de Ájax endureceu durante um momento, como se o ameaçasse.

"Você prometeu isso à futura líder dos homofalcos e à minha filha. É melhor que cumpra, para o seu próprio bem. Mandarei trazerem um livro para você depois. Os homofalcos possuem diversas e interessantes lendas."

O livro foi trazido como Ájax prometera, e Hyoga lançou-se à sua leitura como um homem no deserto a encontrar um oásis. Como Ájax não estava interessado em relatar mais sobre a história dos homofalcos, escolheu para Hyoga um clássico da literatura homofalca, 'Crônicas de um homofalco cego', escrito há mais de duzentos anos. Apesar do grego arcaico, Hyoga parecia apreciar o livro, pois passara o resto da tarde em silêncio. Só parou quando Charis aproximou-se da grade, pensativa.

"Ei, Charis. Como vai você?"

"Você ainda não tentou fugir."

"Por que eu fugiria?"

"Você não precisa contar pra todos o que viu nesta terra?"

Com os olhos do homofalco que estava em guarda sobre ele, limitou-se a ficar sentado na cama e deixar o livro de lado.

"Eu prometi que não contaria. Também prometi que não faria mal aos homofalcos."

"O homem que me bateu prometeu que não me machucaria. Por que promessas dos humanos são tão frágeis? Por que eles não podem prezar a palavra como os homofalcos?"

Sentindo que era um desabafo que estava há tempos trancado na garganta de Charis, Hyoga estava impelido a aproximar-se mais e conversar de perto. Mas sabia que se o fizesse, mataria o diálogo.

"Sabe, Charis... Seu pai me passou um livro muito interessante hoje à tarde. As 'Crônicas de um homofalco cego'. Já leu?"

"Sim, ele já me fez ler. Mas o que tem a ver com o que eu lhe disse?"

"Tem muito a ver. Fala sobre um homofalco que fez um pacto com a natureza por ter nascido sem a visão. Um pacto é uma promessa. Por ter sido feita com a natureza é mais especial ainda. Como ele não podia prejudicá-la, já que ela lhe dera o poder de voar sem ter medo de chocar-se contra uma pedra, precisava fazer sacrifícios. Essa promessa tornou-se parte de sua vida, de sua própria conduta. Mas quando ele prejudicou a natureza, mesmo que inconscientemente, quase morreu numa montanha. O preço de uma promessa pode variar. Eu achava que o preço da minha não seria alto, que eu a entregaria a salvo nesta cidade e voltaria para casa. Mas não foi. Isso não muda o fato de que preciso cumpri-la. Se eu não cumpro minha promessa, quebro o vínculo que criei."

"Mas se você entende isso, porque os homens não cumprem as promessas?"

"Por que eles não entendem isso. Eles querem ter vantagem sobre os outros. Charis, você viu a quantidade absurda de homens que existe no mundo lá fora."

"Sim."

"O mundo lá fora é uma guerra constante. Os homens lutam entre si para sobreviver. Essa é a maneira que eles criaram. Vocês também possuem as suas maneiras, que são o isolamento e o cristal. Todos possuem armas para se defenderem. Acontece que optei por outras armas e mantive a força da promessa viva. Quando prometi a você, fiz um pacto. Eu cumpro a minha palavra. Em troca, as pessoas acreditam em mim. Você pode não acreditar neste exato momento; por isso, tem toda a razão de desconfiar de mim. Eu não estou chateado por isso. Só serei merecedor de sua confiança quando tornar minha promessa uma realidade."

"E se ela não se tornar realidade?"

"Se ela não se tornar... Serei um tremendo imbecil."

Charis sorriu sutilmente e deu-se por satisfeita. Como o seu pai dissera, apenas o tempo traria a resposta daquele estranho humano que era Hyoga.


	11. 10

Shun leu o conteúdo da carta com visível apreensão. Hyoga desaparecera há quatro meses, dizendo que viajaria por algum tempo e ainda não respondera a nenhum chamado do Santuário. A preocupação também era evidente em Saori, pois não sentia o cosmos do cavaleiro de Cisne em qualquer lugar da Sibéria. Restara somente sua armadura em casa, em perfeito estado.

Expandindo seu cosmos inúmeras vezes, Shun tentara entrar em contato com Hyoga, sem receber uma resposta. Decidira viajar em busca do amigo, mesmo que tivesse de vasculhar toda a Rússia. Subiu as escadas resoluto e entrou no quarto de Saori, com a licença dos soldados. Sentada no sofá, ela olhava pensativa para o chão, quando notou que ele entrara.

"Shun... Alguma novidade?"

"Acabo de receber esta carta da Rússia, vinda da terra do Hyoga. Eles ainda não têm nenhuma notícia dele. Também tentei entrar em contato com o cosmos dele, mas não consegui. Estou preocupado."

Saori viu a carta, escrita em russo, sem entender o que aquelas letras significavam. Shun sabia alguma coisa que Hyoga lhe ensinara e conseguiu traduzir o principal. Ainda não havia notícias do amigo.

"Saori, deixe-me ir pra Sibéria. Eu irei encontrá-lo mesmo que leve meses!"

"Acalme-se, Shun. Precisamos pensar com calma."

"Saori... Já faz quatro meses que ele desapareceu. Já pensamos demais, supusemos demais, precisamos procurar por ele. E se estiver em perigo? Eu preciso ir, mesmo que seja contra a sua vontade!"

"Fique calmo, eu já disse. Shun... Você não acha estranho a armadura não reagir?"

"Como assim, Saori?"

"A armadura de Hyoga está em sua casa, completamente tranqüila. Você sabe melhor do que eu. Quando o cavaleiro corre perigo, sua armadura também entra em alerta. Ela é uma coisa viva, afinal. Quando o inimigo ataca você, sua armadura o protege ou fica agitada, não é verdade?"

"A armadura de Cisne não parece nervosa. É verdade, se ele estivesse em perigo, sentiríamos isso através do cosmos que ela emana..."

"Se ele tivesse sido atacado, eu saberia, porque meu cosmos sempre está sintonizado com os dos cavaleiros. Ele não foi atacado. Isso só pode significar uma coisa, Shun. Hyoga não está desaparecido por acidente; ele quer ficar desaparecido."

Surpreso, Shun tentou vasculhar em sua memória qualquer pista que justificasse o comportamento de Hyoga. Não encontrou nenhuma, apesar dos anos de convívio.

"Mas Saori... O que o faria tomar tal decisão? Deixar todos nós preocupados desse jeito."

"Eu não sei... Mas se ele está fazendo isso, é porque descobrir a sua localização pode ser prejudicial ao Santuário ou a ele próprio. Ele não está em perigo, talvez seja melhor deixar isso nas mãos dele."

"Hyoga..."

Olhando pela janela, Shun sentiu-se impotente por não poder ajudar o amigo que tantas vezes o salvara. Restara somente a confiança que eles depositavam entre si quando lutavam em equipe.


	12. 11

Próximo à grade, Hyoga começava a sentir-se angustiado com a situação. Ájax explicava-lhe que não havia mais livros de homofalcos que ele pudesse ler para passar o tempo. Sem poder dizer abertamente, quase protestava, 'Não é você que precisa ficar enjaulado o dia todo sem poder fazer nada'.

"Desculpe, mas realmente você já leu todos. Nós não somos um povo muito vasto, como pode ver. Não temos como oferecer a você uma cultura tão vasta quanto Atenas, Hyoga."

"Mas se já é insuportável ficar aqui com os livros, imagine sem eles. Vou morrer de tédio antes que esse cristal fique azul..."

"A culpa foi sua por ter vindo até aqui."

"Eu realmente não entendo. Juro que não quero fazer mal algum... Mas já que é assim, preciso ter algo para passar o tempo."

"Desculpe. Fiz tudo que podia por você."

Observando o último livro homofalco que ia embora nas mãos de Ájax, ocorreu a Hyoga o último passatempo que restara a ele. Apoiou-se na grade, chamando-o de volta.

"Espere, eu tenho uma idéia."

"Quer reler mais algum livro?"

"Já li cada um quatro vezes. Mas já que não posso ter mais literatura, posso produzir literatura?"

"Escrever um livro, você diz?"

"Sim."

Ájax considerou a idéia tranqüilamente. Se Hyoga escrevesse algum material perigoso, bastava queimá-lo e deixar tudo no zero. Sorriu e fitou-o com satisfação.

"Está bem. Vou mandar que tragam um caderno e tinta. Divirta-se."

Partindo com o homofalco que era seu braço direito, Ájax deixou Hyoga na prisão, que já se tornara o mundo do rapaz nos últimos meses. Conhecia cada rachadura e mancha como se olhasse para o próprio rosto. Mesmo tocando no cristal a cada cinco dias, sempre recebia a mesma resposta: um brilho vermelho como o sangue. Mantendo a sua palavra, Hyoga permanecera na prisão comportado, mas começava a perguntar-se se sairia de lá um dia. Até mesmo Charis acostumara-se com sua presença naquele local e cumprimentava-o freqüentemente.

Geralmente Hyoga ficava se exercitando no meio do cômodo ou lendo um livro na cama. Chegara a consertar a mesa da prisão quando um dos pés rachou. Mas nem pensava em fugir. Ocultara o seu cosmos, não só porque queria ocultar o seu título de cavaleiro, como também porque desobedecera a Athena ao invadir o território dos homofalcos e porque outros cavaleiros poderiam vir à sua procura.

Considerava aquela uma provação a superar com paciência e boa vontade. Provar que sua palavra era verdadeira tornara-se uma questão de honra e de caráter para ele. Manter a palavra por um curto espaço de tempo era fácil. Difícil era manter por meses, até anos. Sua persistência seria uma prova a Charis de que também havia homens bons no mundo dos humanos.

Ao receber os cadernos com tinta, sentiu-se livre novamente. Apesar de encontrar-se num espaço fechado de poucos metros quadrados, possuía um mundo ao seu dispor nas páginas do caderno. Escrevia com entusiasmo quando Charis parou à porta, curiosa.

"O que está fazendo?"

Hyoga sorriu e levantou-se, deixando o caderno sobre a cama. A essa altura, o homofalco responsável permitia que ele se aproximasse um pouco da garota, mas não o suficiente para que tivessem contato físico.

"Resolvi contribuir com a literatura homofalca escrevendo um livro."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Ainda não posso falar. Vou deixar que leiam quando terminar."

"Então pode ser que eu espere por muito tempo."

"Talvez... Não sei dizer. Já faz tanto tempo que estou aqui que não agüento mais olhar pro teto. Não que eu queira reclamar. Vocês me tratam bem, dão tudo que preciso, mas... Ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada deixa-me meio doente."

"Então por que não foge?"

"Nem pensar. Preferia morrer. Quebrar uma promessa é muito sério, não é? Não sei por que minha partida pode causar problemas a vocês, mas... Se aquele cristal nunca errou em toda a história dos homofalcos... Não é agora que vai começar a errar."

"Você é estranho."

Entristecida, Charis partiu, deixando-o sozinho. O tempo não só enfraquecia a promessa, como a esperança também. Com a mesma pergunta em mente, Hyoga voltou-se à escrita. Por que o cristal sempre ficava vermelho para ele se não desejava qualquer mal?


	13. 12

De longe, Ájax observava Hyoga correr em círculos em sua prisão, exercitando-se. Mesmo estando num pequeno quadrado fechado, o rapaz sempre procurava manter a forma física, como se treinasse para um jogo. Naquela manhã, o cristal mostrara o mesmo brilho vermelho, dizendo que o humano causaria dano aos homofalcos se partisse. Ele mesmo mostrara-se surpreso com o resultado. Perguntava-se, 'o que preciso fazer para não prejudicá-los?'.

Talvez sua aparente inocência fosse uma arma para libertá-lo, mesmo com o resultado do cristal. Quando pensava nisso, Ájax sorria ironicamente, achando que tudo estava sob o seu controle. A confiança que depositava no artefato sagrado era acima de qualquer atuação, o que condenava Hyoga a permanecer naquela prisão para sempre, se fosse o caso.

Estonteado com as voltas, pôs-se a fazer abdominais no chão, sem perder o ritmo dos exercícios. Era a quarta hora de movimentação, desde que tomara o café da manhã, atiçando a curiosidade de Ájax. Aproximando-se do indesejado hóspede, notou que sua massa muscular crescera consideravelmente naqueles meses.

"Está se preparando para fugir?"

"Por que vocês estão sempre pensando que quero fugir? Se não fizer exercícios, virarei uma bola, confinado nesta cela. Como não preciso cozinhar por conta própria, tenho mais tempo para exercitar-me. Faço isso há anos."

"Eu reparei que você também gosta de assistir aos treinos dos nossos jovens. Tem algum comentário que gostaria de fazer?"

Houve o espaço de cinco flexões antes da resposta do rapaz.

"Não. Não tenho asas para saber como é. Fiquei admirado com os vôos que eles faziam quando atacavam. Pareciam pássaros a proteger o território."

"E não é isso?"

"Claro. Sei a importância de protegerem esta cidade. Conheço o mundo de fora. Se vocês pudessem confiar nos homens, eu não estaria aqui."

Às vezes, a conformidade de Hyoga de permanecer naquela prisão incomodava Ájax como se não parecesse natural. Qualquer um enlouqueceria por ficar tanto tempo preso naquela cela, vendo sempre as mesmas coisas. Apesar de reclamar da falta do que fazer, o rapaz não parecia abalado emocionalmente; somente entediado. Quando via isso, Ájax não podia deixar de pensar que a promessa que Hyoga fizera a Charis era verdadeira. Se fosse, poderia trazer prejuízos aos homofalcos.

Se a luz do cristal tornasse-se azul, Hyoga seria libertado e sua promessa com Charis seria mantida. Isso faria com que a garota passasse a acreditar mais nos humanos, o que poderia determinar seu governo anos adiante. Pensando nessa possibilidade, sentiu a raiva aflorar, inconscientemente. Aparentemente, Hyoga percebeu, pois parou de fazer flexões e ficou sentado, olhando para ele.

"Ájax? Algum problema?"

Perturbado, Ájax achou melhor não o acusar antes de ter alguma prova. Ainda pensando na filha, tentou desviar da suspeita.

"Não... Eu estava pensando no que disse sobre o mundo de fora. Charis saiu de repente e acabou se perdendo no mundo dos humanos. Você sabe o que houve com ela?"

"Ela não contou nada?"

"Não. Ela só disse que não gostou do mundo dos humanos. Mas não fala absolutamente nada a respeito. Eu achava que você soubesse."

Hyoga levantou-se e enxugou a testa molhada com o braço.

"Não sei muita coisa. Eu estava cuidando de Charis em minha casa, mas ela parecia ter muito medo de mim. Ela saiu logo de manhã, sem avisar ou despedir-se. Achei que estaria tudo bem com ela. Mas quando fui trabalhar na vila vizinha, encontrei-a com um homem que dizia ser o seu pai."

"Como é?"

"Acho que nem ela mesma sabe disso, porque ele só falava russo. Estava arrastando-a pelo braço enquanto ela chorava. Fiquei louco da vida quando vi isso. Tirei-a dele e resolvi trazê-la de volta. Basicamente foi isso que aconteceu."

Diante do olhar surpreso de Ájax, Hyoga acrescentou.

"Ela passou a viagem inteira com medo de mim. Cada vez que eu me aproximava ou falava com ela, encolhia-se como um filhote assustado. Deve ter passado por um trauma muito grande antes de conhecer-me. Um trauma que com certeza a acompanhará para sempre. Eu me sinto mal por minha espécie ter causado tudo isso a ela e quero recompensar com minha promessa. Quero mostrar-lhe que nem todos os homens são falsos e que suas promessas podem ter valor."

Mais uma vez, Ájax sentiu vontade de acreditar nele. Como Charis, queria acreditar que aquela promessa era verdadeira. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia que fosse. Lembrou-se de que aquela não era a primeira decepção de Charis com os humanos.

"Você sabe a história do último humano que teve uma luz vermelha no cristal, Hyoga?"

"Não, ninguém me contou. Na verdade, parece que todos têm medo de mim."

"Eles têm sim. E é por causa desse episódio. Aconteceu quando Charis tinha quatro anos; portanto, ela só se lembra do pior. Um alpinista perdido encontrou a nossa cidade e parou, pedindo por socorro. Eu não queria dar-lhe abrigo, mas minha esposa insistiu, dizendo que ele morreria se não o ajudássemos. E ele ficou. Quando tocou no cristal e teve uma luz vermelha como resposta, disse que ficaria até que ela se tornasse azul. Damara não queria que ele ficasse preso, principalmente porque não parecia um mau sujeito. Charis gostava dele também, costumavam sair sempre para brincar, como se este fosse um segundo lar. E o tempo passou."

As lembranças daquele tempo eram tão cruéis que Ájax sentiu necessidade de um lugar para sentar. Como não havia nenhum, apoiou as mãos na grade e Hyoga afastou-se respeitosamente, sob o olhar do homofalco de guarda.

"Ele ficou quase um ano aqui, Hyoga, como se fosse um sujeito bondoso. Era de certa forma parecido com você. Mas ele nutria desejos doentios pela minha esposa e a atacou quando eu menos esperei. Eles lutaram, e, no desespero, Damara acabou morta. Charis foi a primeira que viu seu corpo estendido em casa, ensangüentado. O humano fugiu antes que eu o pegasse para matar. Ele fugiu e publicou uma matéria numa revista sobre os homofalcos. Os guerreiros de Athena, que possuíam o dever de proteger-nos, levaram meses até consertarem o estrago que ele causou. Charis nunca mais foi a mesma."

Chocado, Hyoga olhou para o chão, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.

"Agora você entende por que não posso libertá-lo ou acreditar em suas palavras. Charis sentiu um pouco de esperança quando conheceu você, Hyoga, mas ela está sofrendo por isso. Ela tem medo de decepcionar-se. E eu tenho medo por ela. Charis é a minha sucessora como líder dos homofalcos e por isso eu gostaria que ela amadurecesse logo. Até agora, ela aprendeu a duras penas que jamais deve acreditar nos humanos. Agora que você surgiu, isso foi posto à prova."

"Você acha que é melhor que ela continue acreditando que os humanos são todos sujos?"

"Para dizer a verdade... sim. O futuro dos homofalcos depende disso."

"Está me pedindo para traí-la, é isso?"

"Não. Estou dizendo para refletir sobre sua conduta e como isso irá afetar Charis e os homofalcos."

Irritado, Hyoga aproximou-se com o olhar determinado. Seus gestos diziam que ele não estava interessado em pensar na questão antes de decidir.

"Eu jamais trairei a minha palavra, Ájax. Ninguém garante que seja esse o motivo de eu ainda receber uma resposta negativa desse cristal. Mas se for isso, prefiro continuar nesta situação. Que espécie de pai é você, que deixa a filha ferir-se dessa maneira? Mesmo que esteja pensando no futuro dos homofalcos, devia se preocupar mais com os sentimentos dela."

"Quem você pensa que é para dar-me uma lição, humano?"

A repugnância que sentiu por aquele rapaz cresceu, não pelo pensamento, mas pelas palavras que acabara de pronunciar. Era lógico que ele estava ciente do sofrimento de Charis e que ele também se preocupava com ela. Não precisava de um humano insolente para dizer aquilo, pois sabia muito bem.

Hyoga afastou-se da grade e sentou-se na cama, aborrecido. Ájax temia que ele fosse igual ao homem que tirara a vida de Damara. Podia apenas manter sua posição firme e esperar que o tempo respondesse. Ele não tinha pressa, afinal.

--

O fim do inverno trazia um alívio sem igual para Hyoga, que dormia no cômodo semi-aberto. O clima também proporcionava aos homofalcos comida abundante e um ambiente festivo, expulsando a tensão que havia nos últimos meses. Para ele, no entanto, era só um alívio físico, pois sua relação com Ájax e Charis parecia mais distante do que antes.

Preso entre as mesmas quatro paredes, tinha como passatempo somente a escrita, que já se tornava uma atividade enfadonha. Seu corpo e sua mente desejavam desesperadamente um passeio, uma visão diferente, qualquer coisa que diferenciasse do cotidiano. Mesmo o seu cosmos pedia para ser expandido e treinado como costumava fazer em Kohotek.

Ele sabia que não podia revelar sua posição ao Santuário. Era uma encrenca que ele arranjara sozinho. Portanto, era seu dever resolver sozinho. Se chamasse a atenção dos demais cavaleiros, outras prisões poderiam ficar ocupadas, o que seria desastroso. Mantendo o seu cosmos retido, via as crianças da cidade brincarem no espaço central, praticando pequenos vôos com suas asas.

Raramente via Charis juntar-se a elas. Normalmente ficava ao lado do pai, aprendendo a coordenar o trabalho dos homofalcos. Era uma responsabilidade que já pesava em suas costas, ou asas. Naquela manhã, no entanto, ao ver Hyoga sentado em frente à porta da prisão, aproximou-se.

"Eu não devia tê-lo convidado para conhecer a nossa cidade. Não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer."

"Quem imaginaria? Se eu soubesse que teria de ficar meses, também não teria vindo. Mas aqui estamos."

"Papai disse que eu errei em trazer você para cá. Acho que ele estava certo."

"Talvez. Mas você acha que é ruim tomar decisões com o coração?"

"Ele diz que são as decisões mais perigosas."

"Pode ser. Entretanto, às vezes elas podem ser certas. Não sei por que, mas sinto que existe uma razão para estar passando por tudo isso. Existe um motivo por que o cristal brilha um vermelho tão forte. Talvez tudo isso esteja acontecendo porque precisa acontecer. Essa é a impressão que tenho."

O olhar confuso de Charis foi o suficiente para que ele desistisse de influenciá-la. Sorriu e olhou para as crianças que brincavam longe.

"Não se preocupe com isso. O tempo dirá se estou certo ou não. Por que não vai se divertir um pouco? Daqui a pouco o pessoal trará uma tina para que eu tome um banho, mas não sei se me sentiria bem com todos olhando para mim."

Charis relutou um pouco, mas saiu quando o seu pai e outros homofalcos vieram. Mesmo recebendo tudo que necessitava, a segurança em torno de Hyoga era forte, principalmente quando precisavam abrir a porta da prisão para trazer objetos. Prendiam-lhe as mãos na grade, imobilizando-o, e faziam o que precisavam no menor tempo possível.

Naquele dia, trouxeram a tina e encheram-na de água morna, no ponto que ele gostava. Tiraram os lençóis e cobertores, que devolveriam mais tarde, limpos. Por fim, deixaram alguns materiais de limpeza, que Hyoga usaria mais tarde para dar um jeito no cômodo. Dizendo que era uma forma de distrair-se, ele mesmo preferia limpar a cela, deixando-a impecável.

Quando o prendiam na grade, podia ver um pouco mais da vila dos homofalcos. Percebeu que Charis sentava pensativa sobre o telhado de uma casa, como se carregasse todo o peso do mundo. Foi interrompido por um toque no ombro, pois o homofalco auxiliar de Ájax queria fechar a porta.

"Deixe-me fechar a porta, senhor."

Toda vez que aquele reservado homofalco falava, Hyoga tinha a impressão de um sentimento de ódio vindo dele, como se o desejasse morto. Deu espaço para que eles o trancassem e tentou quebrar o pesado silêncio.

"Eu sempre vejo você acompanhando Ájax. Qual é o seu nome?"

Foi Ájax que respondeu em seu lugar, mal-humorado.

"Ele é o Evan. Eu sugiro que não converse com ele. Não é uma boa idéia."

Apesar de sentir que alguns conselhos de Ájax tinham como objetivo a disciplina de Hyoga como prisioneiro, algo lhe dizia aquele era um conselho sincero, de alguém que não lhe desejava mal. Obedecendo, Hyoga calou-se e deixou que desatassem suas mãos. Olhou para a tina no canto da cela e começou a despir-se.

Na primeira vez que lhe trouxeram a tina, sentiu-se inibido por ser observado por todos que passavam. Sem alternativa, no entanto, acabou acostumando-se e aprendeu a ignorar os olhares de homofalcos curiosos. Entrou na água e lavou-se, aliviado por livrar-se da sensação de sujeira. Estava satisfeito por ver que os homofalcos permitiam que ele mantivesse o mínimo de higiene de que necessitava, tanto do corpo quanto da prisão.

Talvez se sentisse mais relaxado se não tivessem interrompido o banho em uma agitação que até então desconhecia na vila. Evan surgiu no portão, afoito, e observou-o rapidamente. Hyoga olhou para trás, curioso, e deparou-se com o furioso rapaz. A raiva dos humanos era quase transparente em sua feição.

"O que você está planejando?!"

Permanecendo na mesma posição, Hyoga continuou com o banho, e procurou seguir o conselho de Ájax, cortando a conversa.

"Não planejo nada. Nem faço idéia do que esteja acontecendo."

"Você pensa que nos engana..."

Evan saiu furioso e a passos largos, deixando Hyoga com sua curiosidade. Sentiu-se importunado por toda a movimentação. 'Por todos os deuses', pensou, 'Com tanto tempo livre, o incidente precisa acontecer justamente na hora do banho?'

Terminou rapidamente e vestiu-se, observando os homofalcos correrem de um lado ao outro, temerosos. Ájax liderava uma equipe de busca, mas Hyoga não sabia o que tanto procuravam. Pensou em perguntar, mas achou que era melhor permanecer invisível naquele momento.

Charis encontrava-se na porta de casa acompanhada de um adulto. Mulheres e crianças escondiam-se em suas casas, como bichos a serem caçados. A vila inteira parecia desesperada. Quando tocou na grade, viu a lança do homofalco de guarda ameaçá-lo nervosamente.

"Ájax mandou que você ficasse no fundo da cela. Faça isso!"

O cabo da lança tremia freneticamente, transmitindo a tensão dos moradores. Sem querer causar mais tensão, Hyoga obedeceu e sentou-se contra a parede no fundo da prisão. Com a redução do campo de visão, pouco pôde ver da situação; mas ainda ouvia os comandos de Ájax e os gemidos das pessoas. Sem alternativa, abraçou os joelhos e esperou pacientemente.

Uma calma relativa só surgiu ao final da tarde, quando Ájax veio e mandou que Hyoga se aproximasse da grade.

"Eu imagino que você esteja curioso com o que ocorreu."

"Você se colocou sutilmente. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa. O que houve?"

"Seqüestraram uma homofalca. Algumas crianças disseram que foi um grupo de humanos. Evan acha que encontraram este lugar por sua causa. Não só ele, como muitos homofalcos."

"Por minha causa... Mas eu não me lembro de ter sido seguido. Mais do que isso, tomei o máximo de cuidado para que não houvesse ninguém por perto."

"Outros acham que você é que está por trás deste ataque."

Hyoga não demonstrou surpresa, por já esperava essa acusação.

"Não fui eu. Ájax, suponha que eu seja o mandante disto. Como acha que entrei em contato com esses bandidos? Vocês mantêm uma pessoa de guarda dia e noite, não me deixam sair em hipótese alguma. Como poderia organizar um ataque desses?"

"Eu pensei nisso também. Não há como. Mesmo assim, terei de vasculhar suas coisas para ver se não há nenhum perigo. Estamos investigando entre os próprios homofalcos. Vou continuar procurando até encontrar a garota que foi seqüestrada, eu juro."

"Acho que eu só pareceria mais suspeito se me oferecesse para ajudar, não?"

"Você não poderia fazer nada mesmo. Se ficar aqui sem fazer nada, ajudará mais do que imagina. Agora nos deixe prendê-lo na grade. Precisamos dar uma checada em suas coisas."

Desta vez, Ájax trouxe um ajudante diferente de Evan, que mostrou o rosário de Hyoga para o líder.

"Senhor. Encontrei algo suspeito."

Sentindo-se irritado por terem tirado a única lembrança de sua mãe, Hyoga respondeu antes que Ájax o manuseasse.

"É um terço. É uma lembrança da minha falecida mãe, é muito importante para mim."

Após um breve silêncio, Ájax decidiu exatamente o que Hyoga temia.

"Terei de ficar com isto, Hyoga."

O rapaz queria ter as mãos livres para virar-se e fitá-lo nos olhos. Não teve outra opção a não ser responder de costas.

"Não há nada de errado com ele, Ájax. Eu já disse, é um objeto muito importante para mim, eu carrego-o há anos!"

"Então terei a certeza de que você não partirá sem ele. Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dele. Terá de volta quando o cristal tornar-se azul."

"Espere, Ájax, por favor..."

"Vamos levar a mochila por precaução também."

Enquanto desamarrava suas mãos, Ájax sorriu ironicamente.

"É a primeira vez que o vejo abalado."

"Eu não estou mentindo, Ájax, essa cruz é extremamente importante para mim."

"Que bom."

Quando se viu sozinho, Hyoga sentiu-se perturbado em dobro. Quis quebrar aquela parede e sair para recuperar seu rosário, mas sabia que não havia nada a fazer a respeito. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou as mãos na testa, tentando recuperar-se da perda. Era como se uma parte de sua alma tivesse sido arrancada dele sem nenhum propósito aparente. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na terra dos homofalcos, realmente se sentia oprimido.

Por seu próprio nervosismo, não percebeu quando Charis aproximou-se da grade, em silêncio. Ele estava encostado de lado e olhava para o chão, completamente fora da realidade.

"Hyoga..."

Olhando para o lado e para o alto, viu Charis fitá-lo seriamente, de forma reprovadora.

"Charis... Algum problema?"

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Estou preocupado, só isso."

"Meu pai acha que foi você que seqüestrou Aure..."

"Eu jamais faria isso."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não combato as coisas dessa forma. Não sou um cara sujo assim."

"Ele acha que aquele terço é algum truque dos homens."

Revoltado, Hyoga levantou-se sério, com o humor pior do que em dias chuvosos.

"Aquele... É o símbolo da crença de minha mãe pelo sagrado, é o objeto mais importante que guardo! É por isso que estava comigo. Eu não me importava que me tirassem a mochila ou outros bens materiais, mas aquele rosário tem um grande valor para mim. É bastante simples, não guarda nenhum truque ou qualquer coisa que possam imaginar. Mas é importante pelo que significa. Eu realmente sinto pela garota que foi seqüestrada, mas isso nada tem a ver com meus assuntos pessoais."

Afastando-se da grade, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se. Não estava com vontade de conversar com qualquer pessoa.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga não teve vontade de sair da cama. Passaram-lhe a bandeja do café da manhã, que permaneceu intocada por horas, até que Charis voltou a aparecer, timidamente. Receava irritá-lo novamente e pôs-se a observar em silêncio, como se esperasse a chuva parar. Incomodado com o constante olhar, Hyoga sentou-se e notou o medo que surgira na garota. Não era certo descontar nela o que o pai provocara.

"Desculpe se fui grosso ontem, Charis. Fiquei péssimo pelo que me fizeram, mas você não teve culpa nenhuma."

Levantou-se e aproximou-se da grade, sentindo-se menos inconformado.

"Eu fiquei irritado quando levaram aquele rosário. Ainda estou, na verdade. Mas isso não é hora de ser um mau hóspede ou de ser grosso com você. Queria perguntar algo?"

Charis hesitou por alguns segundos, mas lançou sua curiosidade.

"Como era a sua mãe, Hyoga?"

"Absolutamente adorável", respondeu sem hesitar. "Ela sempre deu duro para criar-me, mesmo nas piores situações. No final, sacrificou-se para que eu pudesse sobreviver. Ela continua vivendo em mim, e naquele rosário. Mesmo que não esteja presente em corpo... Eu sei."

Após digerir suas palavras, Charis chegou à sua conclusão.

"Eu acredito em você. Mesmo sabendo que você pode ser só um bom ator, eu quero acreditar."

"Charis..."

"Não posso pedir para o meu pai para devolver a lembrança de sua mãe. Mas vou fazer ele prometer que irá cuidar direito dela."

Hyoga sorriu e sentiu-se mais calmo. Não estava tão sozinho quanto imaginava.

"Obrigado, Charis. Não vou decepcioná-la."

A tensão do dia anterior prosseguiu, com homofalcos vasculhando a área incansavelmente, à procura de alguma pista. Hyoga preferiu continuar com sua postura de personagem neutro, observando tudo de longe. Quanto às buscas, achava estranho não encontrarem nada num lugar tão remoto e sem vilas como aquele. Não havia possibilidade de seqüestrarem alguém daquele lugar e correrem para o abrigo seguro mais próximo. Dessa forma, a busca por ar poderia ser desvantajosa naquela situação.

Enquanto Hyoga escrevia no caderno, Ájax conversava com Evan, discutindo sobre os próximos passos. Às vezes olhavam para ele, que fingia ignorar o diálogo.

"Não há jeito, nós não temos outra escolha."

"Você deve estar louco, se quer chamá-los até aqui. Eles terão de tocar o cristal também. Está querendo colecionar humanos em nosso território, Ájax?"

"Ninguém tentou entrar em contato conosco, estamos procurando desde ontem por todos os lugares. O que mais posso fazer?"

"Devemos perguntar ao humano. Ele é que é o responsável por isso, Ájax. Acreditando ou não, tudo começou porque ele se encontra ali, tendo o tratamento de um rei."

"Nós verificamos os objetos dele hoje de manhã. Não há nada de errado. Não pode ser ele."

"Acho que você devia falar com ele mais uma vez, Ájax. Não é apenas Aure que corre perigo, você sabe muito bem."

Evan afastou-se e pegou um grupo de busca para liderar, enquanto Ájax permaneceu no meio do caminho, com o olhar distante e pensativo. Olhou para Hyoga, que continuava a escrever como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sabia que as coisas piorariam para ele se fosse envolvido.

Aproximando-se, Ájax esperou que Hyoga parasse de escrever e prestasse-lhe atenção, curioso.

"Hyoga."

Mesmo sabendo da situação, procurou mostrar-se desinformado, para evitar problemas.

"Como estão as buscas, Ájax? Alguma novidade?"

"Não. Eu queria saber a sua opinião."

"Como é?"

"Talvez você tenha alguma pista. Não sei como eles podem fugir assim. Procuramos na cidade inteira, em todas as casas, em cada canto. Voamos por quilômetros de distância, só vimos neve, até onde o olho conseguia alcançar. Você é o único entre nós que conhece o mundo de fora. Como você acha que eles escaparam?"

Por um momento, Hyoga sentiu vontade de responder 'O que está querendo com a minha resposta?', mas deteve-se. Continuou num silêncio que fez Ájax mostrar impaciência.

"Por favor, fale. Não estou acusando você. Meu dever como líder dos homofalcos é proteger todos. Quero evitar que isso aconteça de novo; assim como quero resgatar Aure. Por favor, ajude-nos."

Tirando o rosário do bolso, enfiou o braço na prisão e estendeu-o a Hyoga.

"Se eu devolver-lhe isto... Ajudará?"

Embora não se sentisse seguro do terreno que começava a pisar, o rapaz achou que seu rosário de volta era um preço que valia o risco. Levantou-se e tomou o terço, colocando-o de volta no pescoço. Em seguida tentou ver as montanhas que cercavam a cidade, cobertas de gelo.

"Mesmo na primavera, o topo das montanhas siberianas continuam brancas, com algumas falhas de terra. Poderíamos dizer que são montes brancos com pintas pretas. Não há como se abrigar em casas, eu mesmo vi que não havia nenhuma por perto. Ájax, qual é a diferença básica entre humanos e homofalcos?"

"É claro que são as asas. Ninguém consegue locomover-se com facilidade nesta região."

"Eu passei dias para chegar até aqui; e isso porque tenho aptidão para esportes. Mas os homofalcos voam e podem se locomover como quiser. Em troca, seu campo de visão é o superior, que capta apenas o branco com os pedaços de terra. Qualquer um pode construir um esconderijo sob a neve ou cobrir-se de branco, não fará nenhuma diferença. Enquanto estiverem nessa região, não vejo outra possibilidade para esconderem-se de vocês. Portanto, não deixe que eles utilizem as asas nas buscas. Examinem cada ponto de referência possível a pé. Talvez consiga mais informações."

"Acha que não pensei nisso, Hyoga? Minhas equipes estão em duas frentes, por terra e por ar. Outros estão protegendo as mulheres e crianças. Mas não estamos tendo sucesso."

Como num repentino estalo, Hyoga rebateu.

"E quem está protegendo você?"

"Como é?"

"Você é o líder dos homofalcos e está completamente vulnerável. O que fará se eles o atacarem?"

"Eu lutarei, é claro. Acha que é correto o líder preocupar-se com sua própria segurança quando outros homofalcos correm perigo?"

"Você está enganado, Ájax. Você é como se fosse o pilar central deste povo. Todas as decisões são tomadas por você. Todos respeitam você. Se eles o perderem, o que será do seu povo? Charis ainda é muito nova para governar. Deve pensar nisso também, porque se conseguirem atacá-lo, todo o povo sofrerá as conseqüências."

Hyoga dizia por sua própria experiência como cavaleiro de Athena. A missão mais importante que ele possuía era proteger Saori, pois, sem ela, não haveria uma pessoa central que pudesse coordenar os cavaleiros com a mesma força. Mesmo os homofalcos sendo cuidadosos, não estavam acostumados às táticas de batalhas ou às lutas. Era bastante visível no treino dos jovens.

Satisfeito por ter recebido o rosário de volta, sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a escrever no caderno. Já dera o conselho; cabia a Ájax acatá-lo ou não. Sentia o olhar desconfiado do líder sobre ele, mas tratou de aquietar-se e continuar com o seu passatempo.

"Está me ameaçando? Está dizendo que estou vulnerável para você?"

Surpreso com a áspera suposição do líder, Hyoga voltou-se a ele, tentando pensar numa forma de afastar a atenção de si.

"Juro que essa intenção não me passou pela cabeça."

Mesmo sem esconder a expressão atônita, Ájax não parecia acreditar em Hyoga ou em suas intenções de ajudar.

"Desculpe-me."

De início, o rapaz acreditou que Ájax dera-lhe crédito ou ao menos fingia. Contudo, estendeu o braço para dentro da prisão, pedindo-lhe o livro.

"Terei de tirar seu passatempo, pois pretendo fortalecer a segurança contra você, Hyoga. Ao menos até que Aure seja encontrada de novo. Por favor, vire-se de costas para as grades para que possamos atar suas mãos."

"Mas..."

"Então eu estou certo? Você está mesmo contra nós?"

"Eu juro que não... Só que..."

Um estalo em Hyoga fez com que percebesse sua situação. De fato, o que ele dissera soava como uma ameaça a um desconhecido que não sabia de suas intenções. Levantou-se e encostou-se à grade sem dizer mais nada, esperando que sua condição não ficasse pior do que já estava. As mãos rudes de um soldado puxaram seus braços com tanta força que suas costas retesaram. A cada trinco, o movimento dos braços era mais e mais limitado, até que desapareceu por completo. A corrente passava pelos pulsos e braços de forma que ficavam colados ao corpo, deixando-o indefeso.

Embora soubesse que um pouco de seu cosmos garantiria sua total liberdade, aquela era uma opção inteiramente descartada. Ao terminarem, uma leve batida nas suas costas indicou que já podia voltar-se ao interior.

"Já está pronto."

Naquela nova situação, Hyoga tentou mover os braços para encontrar uma posição confortável. Atados nas costas, logo sentiria dores.

"Desculpe, Hyoga. Não pretendo que fique assim por muito tempo. Somente até termos certeza de que não planeja nada contra mim. Acatarei sua opinião, pois ela me pareceu um conselho sensível. Entenda, só faço isso pelo bem do meu povo."

Deixado sozinho, o tédio era agora o seu companheiro mais constante. 'Que burro eu sou para fazer um comentário tão suspeito e malicioso', pensou. 'Não foi de propósito. Acho que a melhor coisa a fazer é calar a boca e deixar que eles cuidem de seus próprios problemas.' Deitou-se na cama e agora sim sentia que o tempo era o seu maior inimigo. Sem nenhuma distração, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Forçado a deitar de bruços, faltava-lhe ar nos pulmões. De certo, demandaria tempo até acostumar-se àquela postura tão desagradável, mas ao menos não estava ferido.

Os dias passavam e não havia notícias da homofalca desaparecida. Tudo indicava que os seqüestradores tinham logrado em tirá-la daquela região. Hyoga continuava atado e freqüentemente sentia dores nos ombros devido à posição de seus braços. Não era solto nem mesmo quando se alimentava ou tomava banho, recebendo todos os cuidados pela grade por um soldado. Não era tão eficiente quanto fazer por conta própria, mas garantia a tranqüilidade geral da terra daqueles seres alados e temeroso.

--

Como precisava despir-se para tomar banho, sua camisa fora substituída por uma túnica que independia dos braços para tirar e pôr. Parecia uma combinação bizarra com a calça jeans que vestia, mas sabia que aquela era a única forma de não morrer de frio no meio da noite.

Naquela tarde, Hyoga estava sentado no chão, sendo alimentado. Charis aproximou-se hesitante e recebeu um sorriso de cumprimento.

"Como vai, pequena?"

Em breve, ele não mais poderia chamá-la daquela forma, pois Charis crescera visivelmente. Completava um ano como prisioneiro dos homofalcos, tempo que passou com relativa tranqüilidade, embora fosse tedioso. A luz do cristal continuava vermelha, por mais que Hyoga pensasse no que poderia fazer para evitar tal resultado. Pela primeira vez, pensava em entrar em contato com o Santuário para avisar de sua situação naquela terra, sendo que seus amigos deviam estar à beira de um colapso nervoso de tanta preocupação.

Mesmo assim, entrar em contato com Saori seria dizer que possuía uma ligação estreita com o Santuário, fato que não sabia dizer se era benéfico ou maléfico para ele. Se soubessem que era um cavaleiro, meras correntes não seriam segurança suficiente aos homofalcos. Provavelmente receberia uma repreensão ainda maior.

Charis olhou para ele pensativa por um longo período, em silêncio. Sem compreender, Hyoga esperou pacientemente por algum diálogo, que não veio. Não sabia se devia iniciar uma conversa ou permanecer naquele silêncio perturbador que parecia erguer uma parede entre os dois. Por fim, a menina levantou-se e partiu, deixando um clima indagador naquela prisão. A curiosidade por saber o que a levaria àqueles atos misteriosos, tão distintos do comportamento de outras crianças, sempre lhe rendia horas de reflexão.

Após o almoço, Hyoga, que jamais tivera o costume da sesta, começava a descobrir as vantagens do sono pós-refeição para apressar os ponteiros do relógio. Deitava na cama e dormia, às vezes por horas, tornando-o preguiçoso para qualquer coisa. Ájax acordou-o no meio da tarde, trazendo o cristal para mais uma verificação. Novamente, a luz vermelha espalhou-se por toda a prisão, enchendo o rapaz de desânimo e frustração.

"Eu não entendo", comentou, "juro que não contarei às pessoas sobre os homofalcos. Que tipo de mal poderia eu trazer?"

"Não é preciso desejar. Homens podem trazer corações vulneráveis e flexíveis. A vontade de um momento pode não ser a mesma daqui a vinte anos. Eu garanto que nosso cristal não mente."

"Jamais questionei a veracidade desse cristal. Mas cada vez que você me chega com o teste, penso numa decisão diferente em minha vida para ver se ela pode mudar o futuro. Contudo, por mais que eu pense, não consigo alterá-lo. Estou ficando cada vez mais preocupado com os meus amigos, pois já faz um ano que estou aqui."

"É possível que fique aqui por anos. Já soube de homens que viveram conosco como prisioneiros por mais de trinta anos. Mas geralmente eles conseguem uma luz azul ou tentam fugir de desespero."

"Eu... Será que há uma forma segura de avisar meus amigos? Apenas para informá-los de que estou bem? Ficaria mais tranqüilo se pudesse."

"Há sim. Mas para isso teremos de enganar seus amigos. É isso que deseja?"

"Enganar..."

Era pouco provável que ele conseguisse passar uma mensagem aos demais cavaleiros. Para proteger a localização da terra dos homofalcos, devia haver um esquema já pronto para esconder a verdade que tão poucos conheciam.

"Conhece o desfiladeiro de Adliden?"

Hyoga conhecia. Adliden era uma região montanhosa de difícil acesso na Sibéria, também pertencente ao Santuário e de acesso proibido. Nem mesmo cavaleiros ousavam se aventurar por aquela região, pois não podiam suportar o intenso frio. Enquanto que em algumas regiões mais frias chegava a fazer setenta graus negativos, Adliden rachava a terra passando do cem. Nenhum ser vivo ousava aproximar-se da área que diziam ser a entrada do inferno.

"Mandaremos a mensagem de lá. É claro que qualquer um que tente procurá-lo ali morrerá."

"Mas..."

"A escolha é sua. Se eles aceitarem, ficarão tranqüilos. Se questionarem, morrerão. É a única condição que lhe ofereço."

"Esqueça, Ájax. Essa é uma condição arriscada demais para eles."

"Se a luz não ficou azul até agora, é provável que nunca mais os veja. Acalme-se. Sua vida agora é aqui, Hyoga, com os homofalcos. Esqueça a vida que levava lá fora."

A maneira como Ájax falava fazia tudo parecer mais simples, quando a realidade era arriscada demais. Hyoga era um cavaleiro de Athena, o que tornava a sua permanência ali inconcebível. No entanto, a promessa que fizera o condenara pelo resto da vida. O que devia fazer? Revelar que era um guerreiro sagrado? Isso não mudaria a cor do cristal e só atrairia mais cuidados com sua segurança.

"Terei de ficar preso para sempre? Não posso nem ao menos caminhar entre vocês?"

"O último que fez isso fugiu como um rato e quase nos denunciou ao mundo. Entenda, não estou julgando o seu caráter, só estou agindo de acordo com nossas necessidades."

"Qualquer um fica louco preso deste jeito. Não há nada que possa fazer a respeito?"

"Infelizmente não. Quando reavermos Aure e sanarmos nossas dúvidas, permitirei que você continue a escrever. Mas por enquanto, terá de continuar nessas condições."

"Por que não me deixa ajudar nas buscas? Ou talvez trabalhar um pouco. Só não quero ficar sem fazer nada o tempo todo."

Por um momento, Ájax pareceu pensativo, considerando a proposta de Hyoga.

"Melhor não. Só há um meio que consigo pensar... Há muito tempo, houve um prisioneiro especial. Ele era o que muitos chamam de cavaleiro de Athena. Mesmo sendo um seguidor da nossa deusa protetora, o cristal mostrou-se impiedoso e deu-lhe a cor rubra como resposta. Tivemos de prendê-lo, mas não sabíamos como. Ele queria fugir de qualquer forma e atacava qualquer um que o impedisse. Mesmo a prisão em que você se encontra não era capaz de detê-lo."

"E o que vocês fizeram?"

"Não podíamos simplesmente matá-lo, ele era forte demais. Só havia uma coisa que podia segurá-lo: a corrente de Prometeu. Com isso, conseguimos controlá-lo. Para controlar a raiva dele, tivemos de subjugá-lo... torná-lo nosso escravo. Não quero fazer o mesmo com um mortal sem poderes como você. É melhor que fique em seu canto."

"Corrente de Prometeu?"

"É um artefato mágico dos homofalcos. Ela é capaz de deter até mesmo os poderes dos deuses e, portanto, dos cavaleiros também. É nossa principal arma de defesa. Mas esqueça. Ouça o meu conselho, vai preferir o tédio à corrente. Ela machuca nossos prisioneiros, tanto que eles desistem dela em pouco tempo."

Ájax partiu, e Hyoga sentou-se estarrecido na cama. Sentiu-se sujo por não estar usando a tal corrente de Prometeu, sendo um cavaleiro de Athena. Sentiu-se impelido a contar, mas hesitou e por fim desistiu de fazê-lo. Não sabia se era a decisão certa a ser tomada. E se as coisas piorassem demais para ele?

Outro pensamento que o incomodava era Charis, pois a garota vira sua urna de Cisne há um ano, em sua casa. E se por ventura descobrisse que era a armadura de um cavaleiro? O que era pior? Descobrir se confessando ou ser flagrado? Confuso, olhava para a parede, perturbado.


	14. 13

"Ájax."

Ele decidira no dia anterior o que fazer a respeito de sua situação. Ainda não sabia se o melhor era estar naquela terra como cavaleiro ou como um humano normal, mas precisava garantir a sensação de segurança dos homofalcos em relação a ele, mesmo se fosse descoberto. Havia uma promessa que estava determinado a cumprir, feito a uma criança: jurara que não faria qualquer mal aos homofalcos, não importando em qual situação estivesse.

"O que foi, Hyoga? Não tenho tempo para conversar com você, não tenho tanto tempo livre."

"Eu fiquei pensando sobre o que me disse ontem e achei que não seria uma má idéia trocar o tédio pela corrente de Prometeu."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Irei enlouquecer se ficar mais um tempo aqui. Se não arranjar nada para fazer, sinto que tentarei fugir, a despeito de minha promessa. Por que não fazemos um teste? Coloque-me a corrente de Prometeu para que eu possa trabalhar para vocês. É melhor que ficar preso nestas quatro paredes, esperando uma morte inútil. De que adianta viver o resto de minha vida aqui, se ela seria totalmente desprovida de valor?"

Hyoga esperava que aquela explicação fosse convincente o suficiente para que Ájax acatasse sua decisão, ou não saberia como explicar por que desejava ser subjugado. Se por um acaso tivesse a identidade descoberta, não precisaria ser reprimido com brutalidade, pois já não representaria o menor perigo aos homofalcos.

"Acha que sua vida faria sentido sendo um escravo, Hyoga? No que está pensando? Em virar um homofalco?"

"Pelo menos por enquanto... Se não posso mais sair, quero poder viver ao lado de vocês como mais um morador."

O silêncio que se deu em Ájax trouxe um desespero tão grande em Hyoga que o fez voltar atrás.

"É claro... O que estou pedindo pode muito bem ser recusado, não estou em posição de requisitar nada de vocês."

"Não é isso", respondeu o líder. "É que até hoje, sempre senti honestidade e sinceridade em suas palavras. Mas agora... Sinto que não. Você está escondendo algo, eu tenho certeza. O que é que eu não sei a seu respeito, Hyoga?"

Naquele momento, Hyoga sentiu como se o olhar do homofalco, típico de aves de rapina, transpassasse-o feito lança junto com a aguçada intuição.

"Não... Eu só quero ter com o que trabalhar."

"Sei que isso não é mentira... Mas ninguém se submeteria à corrente de Prometeu e se humilharia no trabalho. Não... Você teria de trabalhar carregando aqueles elos malditos. Ninguém faria tal loucura apenas por tédio. Desejar tal coisa... Talvez..."

De repente, o cosmos de Ájax aflorou violentamente sobre Hyoga, que inconscientemente respondeu com o seu próprio poder. Não era um ataque, mas o cavaleiro sempre ficava condicionado a invocar seu cosmos em reflexo, numa resposta involuntária. Percebendo que entregara sua posição, recuou até o fundo da prisão, temendo levar uma punição.

"Você é um cavaleiro!"

E agora? O que devia dizer para proteger-se? Como suportaria a subjugação que viria logo a seguir? Nervoso, Hyoga tentou amenizar a situação.

"Eu juro que não lhes desejo mal algum!"

"Você... podia ter escapado quando quisesse esse tempo todo, por que se deixou preso aqui?"

"Eu não queria trair a minha palavra com Charis... Não queria ser indigno. Não revelei minha identidade porque não sabia qual seria a reação de vocês. E pedi a corrente porque não quero que temam o meu poder... Por favor, Ájax, acredite!"

Voltando-se alarmado para o soldado do lado, Ájax ordenou:

"Rápido, tragam-me a corrente de Prometeu!"

E lançando um olhar severo na direção de Hyoga, mudou completamente sua maneira de agir.

"Ajoelhe-se. Agora."

Se quisesse sair de lá um dia, atacaria. Os homofalcos não o liberariam fácil sabendo que era um cavaleiro de Athena. Mas se o fizesse... se fugisse dos homofalcos, quebraria a promessa por causa do poder divinatório do cristal. Confuso, Hyoga obedeceu. Não sabia mais o que era melhor para ele naquela situação. Como cavaleiro, seria punido por ter invadido terras proibidas do Santuário. Além disso, sabia que denunciara sua posição aos seus colegas, o que provocaria investigações por parte deles.

"Eles virão atrás de mim."

"O quê?"

"Eu não queria denunciar a minha posição ao Santuário de Athena, pois sabia que meus amigos viriam atrás de mim, preocupados. Se vierem, terão de tocar o cristal e não sei que cor terão. Por favor, Ájax, só estou dizendo isso para impedir novos problemas à sua terra."

"Seus amigos... São cavaleiros de Athena também?"

"Sim, são meus companheiros de batalha."

"Então fique tranqüilo. Eu mantenho contato regularmente com a deusa Athena. Nunca a vi pessoalmente, mas trocamos correspondências, nas quais informo nossa situação e possíveis acidentes. Tenho certeza de que ela impedirá seus companheiros."

As palavras de Ájax aliviaram o peso na consciência que incomodara Hyoga naqueles meses. Mesmo que recebesse uma punição por ter desobedecido ao Santuário, ao menos Seiya e os outros estariam livres de qualquer responsabilidade.

O homofalco retornou, trazendo uma corrente negra, com um brilho que surpreendeu Hyoga. Parecia uma peça viva, como a corrente de Andrômeda de Shun, mas mais magnífica e sólida. Suas pontas terminavam em vários grilhões, que serviam para imobilizar qualquer prisioneiro.

"Você ainda não deve entender porque essa corrente é tão fabulosa, Hyoga. Por ser um cavaleiro, suponho que seja mais fácil explicar-lhe."

"Eu já desconfio. Prometeu era o deus que foi castigado por Zeus por ter dado aos homens o fogo divino. Hefestos forjou uma magnífica corrente que selaria seus poderes e o prenderia a um rochedo. Todos os dias, seu fígado era devorado por abutres."

"Exato. E esta corrente é a mesma que prendeu Prometeu. Ela é capaz de dominar qualquer inimigo nosso, até mesmo um deus ou um poderoso cavaleiro de Athena. Mas antes, estou curioso. Que tipo de poder você possui, Hyoga? Como guerreiro, tenho curiosidade quanto aos poderes de um guerreiro sagrado. Sei que você é capaz de destruir essas amarras e a prisão. Pode libertar-se por conta própria para que eu possa conhecer o seu cosmos?"

Sem mais a restrição, Hyoga queimou o cosmos firmemente e a aura branca cobriu-lhe o corpo, iluminando a prisão. A sensação de utilizar seus cosmos novamente após um ano era um alívio, como se não o utilizasse há séculos. Congelou a corrente e quebrou-a com a força dos braços, que já estavam doloridos de tanto permanecer naquela posição. Entretanto, não ousou levantar-se para não assustar seu temeroso anfitrião.

"Sou um cavaleiro de gelo. Posso congelar qualquer objeto ou inimigo com meu cosmos. Meu título é de bronze, sou o cavaleiro sagrado da constelação de Cisne."

"Cisne... Você não é um dos poucos cavaleiros de Athena cujo poder se iguala aos dos cavaleiros de ouro? Lembro-me de sua constelação citada numa das cartas de Athena."

"Sim... Eu lutei na batalha das Doze Casas contra os cavaleiros de ouro, na época em que o Santuário era dominado pelo mestre."

"Impressionante. Você é tão renomado e tranqüilo que tenho vontade de libertá-lo. Infelizmente ainda não posso fazê-lo, mas graças à corrente de Prometeu, não precisará mais ficar confinado. Vou dar-lhe liberdade para circular pela terra e trabalhar, se desejar. Antes de tudo, preciso prendê-lo com a corrente."

Obedecendo a um comando de cosmos de Ájax, a corrente negra voou até Hyoga e prendeu-o com os grilhões nos braços, pernas e pescoço. Dessa forma, tinha a área de movimentos consideravelmente reduzida, mas não se sentia tão desconfortável quanto com os braços amarrados às costas. Os elos encurtaram-se de acordo com a extensão de seus membros e a corrente caiu pesada, pendurada nele.

"Ela é pesada..."

"É o metal de Hefestos, afinal. A liga é tão dura que nem os deuses podem parti-la. Para isso, o grande deus do vulcão a fez pesada. Mas não se preocupe, logo irá se acostumar. Eu sei, porque já a testei pessoalmente. Após um tempo, você esquece-se do peso e passa a usá-la como se não fosse nada. O poder dela não se restringe à sua resistência física, Hyoga."

Com um segundo comando de cosmos, Ájax provocou uma reação na corrente, que agiu em Hyoga como um isolante de poder. Seu cosmos foi imediatamente bloqueado e ele logo sentiu seu poder voltar-se ao interior, como se fosse confinado numa jaula da alma. Fechou os olhos e tentou invocar seu poder, sem sucesso. Naquela situação, não passava de um simples homem sem poderes, limitado à força de seus músculos e desprovido de qualquer risco à terra dos homofalcos.

"Meu cosmos..."

"Vai se acostumar logo também. Sei que é ruim no começo."

"É como se a corrente de Prometeu tivesse grilhões para cada pedaço de minha alma."

"Ela é a segurança perfeita. Bloqueia o cosmos e o corpo e permite que eu a controle à distância. Posso senti-la e localizá-la com o meu poder facilmente e por isso sei quando o prisioneiro se distancia demais. Não é apenas isso; o único que pode abrir esses grilhões novamente sou eu, a menos que eu morra. Ela não só serve para aprisionar, como pode ser uma arma extremamente fatal. Posso encurtá-la até que quebre os seus braços e pernas. Posso apertar o grilhão em seu pescoço e quebrá-lo num só segundo. Com uma defesa tão forte, nenhum idiota é capaz de machucar alguém do meu povo."

"Entendo. Se eu tentar fugir ou machucar um dos seus, morrerei."

"Não preciso fazer uma demonstração de como ela é terrível, não é? Por ser um cavaleiro, já deve ter percebido. Posso soltá-lo na terra? Promete que não fará nada ao meu povo?"

"Tem a minha palavra de cavaleiro. Desde o início teve."

"Não quero que os incomode também. Não o deixarei impune se receber reclamações quanto ao seu comportamento. Agora saia e fique à vontade. Pode conhecer os limites da terra pelas nossas plantações. Vou alertá-lo pela corrente se for para muito longe. Também não precisará mais ficar na prisão. Não faz sentido, já que está com a corrente. Providenciarei um quarto, onde terá mais conforto. Será melhor, pois Charis o trouxe como um convidado em primeiro lugar, e essa corrente é cruel no começo."

Mesmo incomodado com a corrente, a sensação de sair daquela jaula era a melhor que tivera desde que chegara. Estranhou sua nova situação, com novos campos de visão além das quatro paredes, e chegou à conclusão de que não era tão ruim aceitar a corrente de Prometeu em troca de um pouco de liberdade. Voltou-se ao líder, depois de observar em volta.

"Sabe, Ájax... Se soubesse que existia esta opção desde o início... Acho que a teria aceitado. É melhor que ficar limitado a poucos metros quadrados, ainda mais um homem que está acostumado às vastas planícies siberianas."

"Só utilizo as correntes em último caso, rapaz. Não sei se você tem sorte ou não por ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Não pense que a liberdade é um preço justo pelas correntes de Prometeu, porque ainda não sabe o que esses grilhões farão com você."

Afastando-se da prisão, Hyoga pôde conhecer cantos antes ocultos a ele da terra. As casas dispunham-se organizadas em ruas ortogonais, entremeadas às estufas de vidro onde o tímido sustento da terra era cultivado com esmero. As estruturas eram de madeira, criando galpões curiosos e amplos. No trecho de mar que circundava parte dos limites da terra, as atividades eram mais intensas, com homofalcos voando e carregando afiadas lanças. Mergulhavam como águias sobre a superfície, voltando com um peixe atravessado na ponta. A divisão de tarefas era evidente, com as mulheres cuidando das plantações e de outras tarefas domésticas, enquanto os homens dedicavam-se à pesca e a outros serviços de manutenção da cidade, embora fosse comum vê-los comutando atividades.

Sua presença nas ruas chamava tanta atenção dos homofalcos que de início se sentiu envergonhado. Sua figura coberta de correntes, vestindo roupas diferentes e desprovida de asas era quase um extraterrestre naquele povo mitológico. Todos passavam a uma respeitosa distância, procurando evitar qualquer contato físico com aquele desconhecido, que pela primeira vez se aventurava prisão afora. Talvez fosse motivo de assombro aos pobres moradores. Um humano arrastando negras correntes não era exatamente um convite a um diálogo pacífico.

A ausência de campos cultiváveis e a vastidão branca delimitavam a terra dos homofalcos. Era difícil acreditar que todos conseguiam o suficiente para a subsistência de uma terra tão pobre, mas tudo indicava que as instalações dos homofalcos eram tão antigas quanto o Santuário de Athena.

Continuando a circundar a terra, deparou-se com um homofalco que não teve receio de aproximar-se e dirigir-lhe a palavra, em tom de repreensão. Pelo porte e pelas cicatrizes, devia ser experiente na arte da guerra.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Só quero conhecer a terra. Ájax permitiu-me circular se estivesse preso com a corrente de Prometeu, e é o que estou fazendo."

"Um humano... Bem, Ájax é o líder, ele é quem sabe das coisas. Então, o que me diz de nossa terra?"

"É simples e acolhedora. Bem parecida com a terra onde eu cresci com a exceção das estufas. Geralmente obtemos as plantas pelo comércio."

"Aqui não temos esse luxo. Homofalcos não se arriscam negociar com humanos, pois podemos ser explorados se descobrirem nossas asas. Muitos de nós desenvolvemos cosmos de fogo para manter as estufas aquecidas e permitir um mínimo de agricultura. O Santuário também oferece ajudas regulares."

"Enquanto estiver aqui, posso fazer algo para ajudar?"

"Quer trabalhar para nós?"

"E por que não? Tenho morado aqui há um ano, comendo a produção de vocês."

"É que você é um prisioneiro. É nosso dever alimentá-lo, até que obtenha a permissão para voltar ao mundo dos humanos."

"Até lá, não quero ser um peso morto. Posso não pescar tão bem quanto vocês, mas tenho um braço forte para ajudar com o que for necessário."

"Neste caso, é comigo mesmo com quem deve tratar. Sou Myles, coordeno toda a nossa produção em conjunto com Ájax, em especial as estufas. Como são antigas, muitas precisam de constante manutenção, troca dos vidros, consertos na estrutura, etc. Além disso, as mulheres precisam de ajuda em alguns trabalhos manuais mais pesados, e eu estava pensando e dar-lhes um auxiliar. Acho que você serve."

"Está bem para mim."

"Certo. Volte amanhã de manhã que terei serviço para passar-lhe. Se bem me lembro, seu nome é Hyoga, certo?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Bem, Hyoga, não precisa dedicar-se demais, pois conheço os efeitos dessa corrente que está usando. Quando os ferimentos nos grilhões forem fundos demais, procure descansar, ou morrerá. Não temos pressa quanto à velocidade do trabalho, pois as plantas deste solo crescem devagar."

"Obrigado, Myles. Estou louco para livrar-me do tédio da prisão."

"Tédio? Aqui só rezamos para ter suficiente comida. Vamos, dê o fora daqui, pois tenho mais trabalho a fazer. Eu suponho que ainda não tenha visitado a terra inteira. É bom que veja e compreenda como nós, os homofalcos, vivemos. Não somos pessoas a ser odiadas, apenas porque temos asas. Só queremos viver nossas vidas, criarmos nossos filhos, bebermos em nossas festas. Você, um humano, precisa entender nossa luta e que não queremos receber ou dar mal algum."

"Eu não preciso caminhar muito para perceber isso. Com licença."

Myles ainda observou-o desconfiado por um tempo, antes de voltar ao trabalho. Voltando por um caminho diferente, sempre atentando aos detalhes e ao modo de vida daquele povo tão distinto, encontrou-se com Ájax, que coordenava um grupo de treino. Parou ao seu lado e ficou a observar os exercícios dos jovens, que começavam a aprender a arte da guerra com o intuito de defendê-los de possíveis invasores. Registrava cada movimento com interesse, analisando os prós e contras do estilo de luta dos homofalcos.

Evan, o homofalco que desde o início não demonstrara qualquer sinal de amizade com ele, era o professor daquele grupo de novos guerreiros. Ao notar que Hyoga os observava, parou irritado e aproximou-se de Ájax para reclamar.

"Ájax, não deixe que este humano veja o treino dos garotos. Não sabemos se ele pode nos trair, contando aos humanos nossas técnicas e táticas de guerra."

Sem se deixar intimidar, Ájax manteve a calma e permitiu que Hyoga continuasse naquele local.

"Se ele tiver essa intenção, o cristal ficará vermelho para sempre. Que perigo pode ele representar, agora que está com a corrente de Prometeu? Além disso, o comportamento que Hyoga apresentou até agora foi bom e não me deu motivos para repreendê-lo de qualquer maneira. Deixe-o observar o treino, Evan."

Emburrado, Evan acatou a ordem e continuou com o trabalho. Hyoga logo ficou apreensivo com os olhares hostis de Evan e voltou-se a Ájax.

"Se quiser, posso me retirar."

No entanto, Ájax não parecia desapreciar a companhia do cavaleiro. Ainda observando o treino, perguntou:

"Cavaleiro, que acha dos garotos?"

"Vejo que têm disciplina. A velocidade deles é superior à dos humanos, até mesmo dos soldados do Santuário. Contudo, seus golpes são leves e ainda precisam treinar melhor a rotação do braço da lança e a respiração. Vejo alguns que se destacam. Por exemplo, aquele da segunda fileira, no meio. É o que tem mais afinidade para a luta."

"Hum. Agora entendo o que tanto observava nos treinos enquanto permanecia na prisão. Você não podia comentar porque denunciaria sua identidade. Se Evan não fosse tão teimoso, deixaria que lhes desse algumas aulas, tenho certeza de que seria produtivo."

"Conversei com Myles e ele permitiu-me trabalhar nas estufas."

"Você é rápido. Faz meses que Myles procura um escravo para as mulheres. Nenhum homem quer trabalhar com elas, falam e abusam demais. Podemos até ajudá-las de vez em quando, mas... Quem gostaria de fazer trabalho de mulher? Espero que tenha paciência para lidar com nossas garotas."

"Ao menos não será entediante."

"Ah, isso não. Definitivamente não. Pensando bem, você é perfeito para esse trabalho. É o único que não tem o direito de zangar-se com elas. Será uma forma de testá-lo."

"É muita bondade sua colocar dessa maneira", respondeu, enfatizando a ironia.

Rindo, o líder fitou-o e bateu-lhe com a mão levemente no ombro, antes de partir. Era quase como se dissesse 'esse coitado não sabe o que o espera', já imaginando os problemas que encontraria trabalhando com as homofalcas nas estufas. Hyoga deu de ombros e continuou a observar o treino dos jovens. Ao menos não seria entediante.

--

Despertou-se molemente no dia seguinte, acomodado à sua nova cama, de palha e algodão. Chegava a ser tão confortável quanto o seu velho colchão em Kohotek, resgatando a saudade da terra que abandonara tão repentinamente. Esfregou os olhos e notou através da janela que o Sol começava a aparecer no horizonte, o que era considerado tarde naquela época do ano. Levantou-se e lavou o rosto com a água gelada da bacia, fazendo-o acordar por completo.

O quarto para o qual se mudara era de longe mais cômodo que a prisão. Estava equipado com lareira e fogão, além de armários impecavelmente limpos. As grossas paredes construídas a partir das coníferas ofereciam-lhe o isolamento térmico que na prisão era quase inexistente.

Dobrou o cobertor e vestiu a túnica, que reservara apenas para caminhar na neve. Sem o cosmos, a sensação de frio era intensa, tanto que vestia casacos que em seu treinamento era proibido usar. Por onde andava, a corrente de Prometeu arrastava-se no chão, ruidosa, deixando-o freqüentemente irritado. Contudo, pior era a pressão que as bordas dos grilhões faziam sobre a pele, num atrito que logo geraria ferimentos. Apesar de pensar em meios de amenizar aquele sofrimento, sabia que os grilhões estavam justos demais para criar qualquer dispositivo de absorção àquele dano.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, um peixe trazido por um dos soldados, saiu de casa e notou embaraçado que a vila transbordava de atividade, com asas cobrindo o céu a todo o momento, trazendo e levando peixes e caças. Aproximou-se da área central das estufas, onde Myles o aguardava, impaciente.

"Você demorou, Hyoga!"

"Desculpe. Fico desorientado sem um relógio."

"Humanos... Escravos do tempo e não donos do mesmo. Mas provavelmente você ficou mais cansado com a absorção de seu cosmos. Lembro que Ájax também sentiu o mesmo quando experimentou a corrente de Prometeu."

O que Myles dizia não era mentira. A drenagem de seu cosmos acarretava danos físicos ao corpo, como cansaço e sonolência, deixando-o frágil demais. Era como se a corrente de Prometeu fosse uma sanguessuga a devorá-lo lenta e constantemente.

"Venha... Há um galpão que precisa de conserto no telhado. Já deixaram a madeira pronta, resta alguém subir e terminar o serviço. Depois disso, irei deixá-lo no inferno."

Denominar inferno o trabalho com as mulheres era cruel demais na visão de Hyoga. Já ajudara as mulheres de Kohotek no jardim comunitário que tinham sob uma estufa semelhante e não achara tão complicado, com a exceção do fato de conversarem demais.

Deixando aquele assunto para mais tarde, seguiu Myles até a estufa que estava danificada e observou em volta, nos pontos onde a madeira estava podre e ameaçava a segurança da estrutura. Por hão haver escadas naquela terra, foi obrigado a escalar com as mãos até o alto, carregando, numa corda atada à cintura, a tora substituta.

Mesmo sendo sua especialidade o combate, viver em Kohotek permitiu-lhe aprender de tudo; fora agricultor, construtor de casas, pescador, até treinador de cães de trenó. Por essa razão, não se importava com qualquer serviço que lhe passassem ali, pois tinha certeza de que saberia fazer. Pendurou-se num pilar e passou a medir e serrar o tronco reserva ali mesmo, como se sempre tivesse lidado com madeira. A facilidade e a rapidez de seu trabalho foram tão satisfatórias que Myles respondeu com um sorriso quando o viu descer após o término do serviço.

"Perfeito, rapaz. Não imaginei que um cavaleiro pudesse ser tão habilidoso com construção. O que há em comum com a luta que não estou sabendo?"

"Nada. É que estou acostumado a fazer esse tipo de trabalho na terra em que cresci. Aprendi a fazer de tudo lá."

"Que sorte a minha. Finalmente irei consertar todas essas estufas velhas com sua ajuda, rapaz. Nenhum homofalco tem paciência para ficar prostrado serrando madeira lá em cima. Só espero que agüente ficar com aquelas tagarelas. Venha."

Hyoga seguiu-o novamente, como um robô que obedecia a toda e qualquer ordem que lhe era dada. Assim precisava agir, se queria conviver com aquelas pessoas sem mais conflitos além da raça. Entraram numa estufa, e ele sentiu imediatamente a diferença de temperatura. Enquanto o exterior bem marcava uns trinta graus negativos, o interior passava dos dez. Imediatamente teve vontade de arrancar a túnica e permanecer sem camisa, mas sentiu-se inibido diante de tantos olhares femininos.

"Garotas", disse Myles, ao entrar. Hyoga preferiu manter-se atrás, timidamente, pois notou como muitas demonstravam medo com sua figura quase sombria. "Não eram vocês que queriam uma ajuda masculina? Trouxe um auxiliar para tanto. O nome dele é Hyoga, é o prisioneiro humano. Como agora está preso pela corrente de Prometeu, pode trabalhar conosco na terra. Não precisam ter medo, ele está aqui para ajudá-las."

Sorrindo, o homofalco deu meia-volta e deixou-o sozinho naquele estranho clima que surgia entre ele e as homofalcas. O repentino silêncio indicava como eram sinistras sua presença para aquelas mulheres e a ausência de falas que pudessem amenizá-la. Aproximou-se timidamente e notou que elas recuaram. Parou, incerto sobre como agir. Esperou.

Hyoga queria aproximar-se do povo e estabelecer uma relação de confiança, por ter de permanecer até ser inocentado. No entanto, aquela distância absurda entre ele e aquelas mulheres tornava tudo mais complicado.

"Desculpe", arriscou. "Mas achei que trabalhar seria menos entediante que permanecer em meu quarto. Eu não me importo em cuidar do trabalho pesado para vocês, contanto que tenha o que fazer."

"Não precisa", respondeu uma, secamente. "Não somos fracas a ponto de precisar de um humano."

Imediatamente deram-lhe as costas e voltaram a trabalhar, como se tentassem se proteger de um predador. A sensação de rejeição tirou-lhe qualquer ânimo de continuar trabalhando, mas não quis sair dali. Observava o trabalho como um aluno a ver o exemplo do mestre, aprendendo as técnicas que utilizavam na plantação. Em determinado momento, viu uma homofalca loira passar ao seu lado e quase pulou de susto. A jovem era idêntica à sua mãe quando jovem!

Curioso, seguiu-a, tentando ver melhor suas feições.

"Espere, por favor!"

Assustada, a jovem passou a caminhar mais rápido, tentando fugir dele. Hyoga não sabia o que fazer. Sempre que sua mãe surgia-lhe na mente, todo e qualquer rastro de racionalidade desaparecia, e ele passava a mover-se apenas pela emoção. Disposto a qualquer coisa para impedi-la, agarrou-lhe o braço, fazendo com que todas as homofalcas se voltassem a ele. Assustada, a jovem desesperou-se e a passou a gritar.

"Largue-me! Largue-me! Socorro!"

"Deixe-a em paz!"

Empurrado, Hyoga soltou-a, finalmente percebendo o erro que cometera. Myles voltou correndo, enquanto as homofalcas se colocavam como uma parede à jovem.

"Ele estava atormentando a Eleni. Tire-o daqui! Ele não pode ficar aqui conosco, Myles, é perigoso!"

Fechando o rosto para o cavaleiro, puxou-o pelo braço.

"Vamos."

De novo acontecera. Deixara a emoção sobressair-se, num momento de distração. Camus ensinara-o a manter-se sempre frio, mas sua mãe sempre o trazia de volta aos sentimentos que queimavam constantemente no peito. E aquela homofalca saíra prejudicada por sua culpa.

"Eu... Desculpe..."

"Desculpe-se depois."

--

Ájax estava parado diante dele de braços cruzados como um pai que repreendesse um filho. Hyoga esquecera-se de agir com calma e frieza mais uma vez, embalado por lembranças antigas que não podiam ser descartadas do coração.

"Você me deu a sua palavra. Não iria incomodar ninguém de meu povo."

"Eu sinto muito, Ájax. Acabei perdendo o controle e só percebi o meu erro depois."

"Por que humanos são tão inconstantes? Por que nunca podemos confiar neles? O que acontece, Hyoga, por que vocês são assim?"

"As emoções de um homem variam muito. Meu sangue subiu quando vi que ela era idêntica à minha mãe quando mais jovem. Só queria conversar, juro. Juro que não tinha segundas intenções."

"Eu disse que não poderia deixá-lo impune."

O suspiro frustrado do líder e o sorriso sádico de Evan mostravam o quão fundo ele estava naquele poço. Viu que o auxiliar trouxera um chicote de couro, destinado ao castigo dos rapazes em treinamento que não concluíam suas tarefas. Sempre que alguém desobedecia a Evan, era obrigado a ajoelhar-se e permanecer de quatro para ele, recebendo os golpes em silêncio. A cidade dos homofalcos conservava a punição corporal como forma de ensinar aos jovens a submissão aos líderes e às leis e a resistência perante a dor. O castigo estava limitado aos homofalcos de até cinqüenta anos de idade, quando a punição passava a ser capital. Antes que lhe dessem a ordem, Hyoga sentou-se no chão e tirou a túnica, ajoelhando-se como um dos jovens e deixando as costas nuas voltadas para eles.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo. De verdade."

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Ájax parecia hesitar em dar aquele castigo. Ele simpatizava com Hyoga, que resgatara Charis e fora até então tão cordial e respeitoso, mesmo possuindo o poder de destruir a terra inteira. Depois de receber um olhar questionador de Evan, decidiu.

"Dê sessenta."

Castigo prosseguiu-se sem nenhuma palavra, apenas com os gemidos baixos a cada golpe em suas costas. A dor era intensa, mas não pior que as surras que levava de Camus em seu treinamento de cavaleiro. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelas costas e viu as gotas pingarem no chão embaixo dele. Os fios também percorriam os braços, enquanto sentia a pele queimar a cada golpe.

O que havia de errado com ele? Por que era tão difícil manter uma promessa tão simples, tão básica? Tinha sido treinado para lançar sua vida ao fogo se assim o mandassem, para doar-se por completo quando entregava sua palavra. E toda a sua nobreza, construída sobre tantas cicatrizes, desmoronava-se num único segundo de impulso irracional.

Talvez aquele fosse o lugar certo para estar. Como Camus dissera-lhe uma vez, precisava aprender a controlar os seus sentimentos e manter-se frio como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, precisava de mais disciplina na arte da guerra. Jamais devia trair sua palavra novamente. Os golpes vinham duros, a pele das costas começava a perder para um enorme ferimento que cobria toda a superfície. A dor piorou quando o chicote só podia estalar sobre outro corte.

Lágrimas pingaram no chão, mas não eram de dor ou de submissão. Eram de frustração. Não podia aceitar uma falha daquele tamanho, não podia quebrar sua palavra, sendo um cavaleiro sagrado de Athena. Onde estava a sua honra, se não podia cumprir uma promessa tão simples quanto aquela?

Seu rosto molhado estava colado ao chão quando Evan terminou. Era possível que seus opressores pensassem que chorava por sentir-se humilhado. Mas era bem diferente. Chorava porque se sentia fraco, porque não se achava merecedor do título de cavaleiro. Ájax dispensou Evan e tocou-lhe o braço, já que o ombro estava completamente esfolado.

"Hyoga. Nossos estudantes são ensinados a jamais exibir pranto nos castigos."

"Não é isso. Não é. Não choro por isso, jamais choraria. Mas o que me dói é pensar que não fui forte o suficiente para manter a minha promessa. Vocês devem pensar que sou um cavaleiro de Athena indigno, que não sou capaz de manter minha palavra. E é bem provável que possuam razão. Mas não sou assim. Ao menos... Não quero ser assim. Às vezes, meu sentimento aflora, não consigo controlá-lo, como meu mestre me ensinou. Como cavaleiro, devo sempre manter a minha frieza, mas..."

"Entendo. Você é um homem dividido entre a razão e a emoção. Suponho que esse seja um problema comum aos cavaleiros de Athena, que se consideram guerreiros nobres."

"Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu sei que agi mal, já percebi isso. Mas sei que também não pude evitar. Preciso ser forte o suficiente para evitar, para vencer meus próprios sentimentos. Quantas vezes meu mestre me disse que isso acabaria comigo? Quantas vezes preciso me punir para aprender?"

Condoído com o prisioneiro, Ájax o fez sentar-se e esfregou neve em suas costas para deter o sangramento. Hyoga deixou que o fizesse, suportando a dor.

"Vou dizer-lhe algo que meu pai me ensinou quando me treinava para ser o líder dos homofalcos. Que se o sentimento é forte demais para ser combatido, devo revertê-lo de forma que fique ao meu favor. Se fico nervoso, reservo-o para descontar mais tarde. Se fico surpreso, deixo-o para demonstrá-lo no momento mais oportuno. Eu não tento sufocá-lo, apenas guardo-o por um breve período de tempo."

"Revertê-lo ao meu favor?"

"Sim. Por exemplo, o seu caso de hoje. Você ficou ansioso para demonstrar sua surpresa a Eleni pela semelhança dela com sua mãe. Mas você não deve sufocar este sentimento por completo. Se deseja conversar, vá com calma e tente usar a emoção como uma forma de aproximação. Sufocar sentimentos sempre nos deixa ansiosos e nervosos. Quando são maiores que nós mesmos, é impossível derrotá-los. Pode ser que seu mestre conseguisse, mas eu acho uma postura muito difícil de ser tomada por alguém que sente e chora como você. Fique um pouco aí e reflita sobre o que lhe disse."

'A questão é que preciso sufocar por ser um cavaleiro', pensou Hyoga. 'Os homofalcos não precisam esconder os sentimentos. Pelo contrário; por dizer sempre a verdade, são sinceros em suas relações.' Abraçou os joelhos, tremendo, recontando em sua mente todas as ocasiões que falhara com Camus. Não ligou quando escureceu; continuava sentado no meio da neve, imaginando se o conselho de Ájax seria bem aplicado à sua vida de cavaleiro.

Sem o cosmos para proteger-se, seu corpo estava exposto demais ao frio. Só percebeu o avançado estágio da hipotermia quando sentiu calor. Tentou levantar-se, mas as pernas não mais lhe obedeciam. Tremendo, perguntou-se se conseguiria chegar vivo à manhã seguinte por seu próprio tormento. Bem feito seria se morresse de sua própria incompetência.

Entretanto, no meio da noite, notou que alguém o cobria com cobertor. Estava tão escuro que não conseguia vê-la, mas reconheceu-a pela voz.

"Vamos, tente se levantar."

"Você é... Eleni...?", surpreendeu-se como teve dificuldade de falar, tremendo daquele jeito.

"Vai morrer congelado se ficar."

Puxou-o para cima e guiou-o até em casa, onde o colocou na cama e acendeu lareira, carregada de lenha. Esquentou água no forno também, deixando o ambiente tão quente que começou a transpirar. Encheu a tina para o banho algum tempo depois e tirou Hyoga da cama, como uma mãe a cuidar do filho pequeno. Ainda tremendo, Hyoga aceitou e entrou, tingindo a água de vermelho.

Eleni molhou-o freqüentemente com mais água quente, até que os sintomas de hipotermia desaparecessem e ele conseguisse pensar direito.

"Por favor, desculpe por hoje. Eu agi feito um idiota. Estou tão arrependido."

"Eu acredito em você."

"Perdão..."

"Tudo bem, eu o perdôo. Vamos, precisa descansar."

Guiado até a cama e sob grossos cobertores, Hyoga conseguiu finalmente sentir o sono e o cansaço dominarem-no. Acomodou-se dolorido em sua cama e apagou logo em seguida.

--

Teria acordado mais cedo se não estivesse ferido O sol já invadia o quarto abundantemente quando Hyoga abriu os olhos. Confuso, olhou em volta e notou que Eleni ainda estava ali. Sentia a cabeça pesada, não sabia se era de sono ou de algum efeito da hipotermia. Tentou virar-se na cama, mas suas costas doíam tanto que não conseguiu mover-se.

A homofalca aproximou-se com um lenço umedecido e depositou-lhe na testa, o que explicava por que sentia a cabeça tão pesada: estava febril. Ao engolir saliva, a garganta reclamou de dor: ficara tempo demais exposto ao frio e provavelmente se resfriara. Eleni tirou os cobertores em silêncio e passou um ungüento ardido nas costas, causando reflexo em Hyoga, que derrubou o lenço da testa.

"Vai ter de agüentar. Essas chicotadas cicatrizarão mais rápido se passar isto."

A dor do remédio era pior que a da própria chicotada, e Hyoga gemeu mais, encolhendo-se no canto da cama. Intimamente, achou que aquela era uma ótima forma de vingar-se dele depois de tamanho despeito. Fechou os olhos com força, mas abriu-os novamente quando ela passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos com a gentileza de uma mãe.

"Coitado... Não merece tudo isso. Seu nome é Hyoga?"

"Sim..."

"Disseram-me que é um grande cavaleiro."

"Eu sou um grande idiota. Dei a minha palavra de que não incomodaria ninguém... Sou mesmo um idiota que não consegue manter a própria palavra."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Que assunto tem a tratar comigo?"

"É que... Eu só fiquei surpreso porque você é idêntica à minha falecida mãe quando era jovem. Tanto que quase acreditei ser a mesma pessoa. Juro que não queria nada de mal."

"Como ela era?"

"Adorável. Sempre cuidou de mim com tanto amor que vivo para zelar a tranqüilidade de seu túmulo."

"Entendo... Ficou afobado por isso. Agora entendo por que agiu daquele jeito."

"Desculpe. Não quis ser grosseiro. Obrigado por cuidar de mim."

"Teria morrido se eu não o fizesse."

"Desculpe pelo trabalho que causei."

"Está tudo bem. Em parte, também sou responsável. Procure descansar agora."

Delicadamente, Eleni repôs o lenço úmido sobre a sua testa, cobriu-o e deixou que cochilasse, administrando sua febre de tempos em tempos. Não imaginava que uma coincidência pudesse causar tamanho estrago numa pessoa, apenas porque se assemelhava à sua mãe.

Mais tarde, Myles entrou, carregando um ovo nos braços. Passou-o para Eleni e abraçou-a por trás.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Ele não é um mau rapaz, Myles. Só está perdido."

"Mas é um cavaleiro de Athena."

"Mesmo assim. Ainda é um garoto por dentro."

"E logo agora que consegui alguém para trabalhar para vocês. Ele seria um bom auxiliar, se lhe dessem a chance."

"Não sei se as meninas darão, mas acho que devo isso a ele. Hyoga não me parece um inimigo, mesmo sendo um humano. Ele é tão triste, educado e reservado."

"Ele consertou a estufa perfeitamente em menos de uma hora. É um trabalhador dedicado, um cavaleiro que sempre tenta cumprir a palavra, um ser humano ainda em formação. O que acha que vai acontecer?"

Eleni sorriu bondosamente, enquanto o observava dormir.

"Não vou esperar pra acontecer. Vou fazer acontecer."

--

Como a túnica irritava os ferimentos, Hyoga optou por não usá-la até que os cortes se cicatrizassem. Enquanto seguia Myles pelas ruas de estufas, homofalcos viam as costas marcadas com assombro, já sabendo do ocorrido. Na terra dos homofalcos, como em Kohotek, a notícia alastrava-se como um vírus e literalmente voava pela população homofalca, de boca em boca. Com o suposto ataque de Hyoga a Eleni, as mulheres entraram um clima ainda mais pesado quando ele entrou na estufa.

"Eu não quero reclamações", anunciou Myles. "Vocês pediram tanto tempo por ajuda, ela é Hyoga. Vocês têm de aceitá-lo."

Ainda sem concordar, muitas mostravam expressões de raiva na direção do tímido rapaz, que recebeu o aceno alegre de Eleni.

"Ei, Hyoga! Ainda bem que chegou! Estou precisando de ajuda aqui."

Sem questionar, o rapaz sorriu gentilmente e aproximou-se dela, trazendo apreensão em todas. Myles continuou a observá-lo, curioso com o encerramento daquela história. Como um robô, Hyoga imediatamente correu até o depósito de sacos de terra e puxou três de uma só vez, colocando-os sobre o ombro. Mesmo que o peso todo acabasse se concentrando sobre a carne viva que resultara das chicotadas, estava determinado a continuar com sua idéia de trabalhar para os homofalcos. Retornou com os sacos e ajudou-a a preparar a terra para o plantio.

"Obrigada, Hyoga. Vou pegar as sementes lá dentro. Pode me trazer mais água do poço?"

"Claro."

Trabalhou como se tudo estivesse em ordem, revelando uma disciplina que surpreendia aquelas pessoas. Lançava-se às tarefas com entusiasmo e procurava tomar para si as atividades que exigiam mais esforço físico, pois eram o motivo de necessitarem de um auxiliar nas estufas. Eleni procurava sempre mantê-lo ocupado com algo, ensinando-lhe alguns cuidados para obter melhores resultados na plantação. Pelo fato de possuírem maior dependência das estufas, os homofalcos conheciam mais técnicas de plantio que os moradores de Kohotek, o que tornava Hyoga um ávido aprendiz.

Uma das homofalcas parou por alguns momentos. Respirava fundo e com cuidado, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o ventre, onde crescia um futuro herdeiro. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que todas estavam demasiado ocupadas para dar-lhe atenção. Hyoga encontrava-se próximo, limpando alguns materiais, atividade que não demandava urgência. Hesitou por algum momento e enfim se aproximou.

"Hyoga?"

Voltando-se, ele parou e fitou-a atencioso.

"Sim?"

"Pode ajudar-me?"

Era a primeira vez que alguém daquela estufa pedia-lhe ajuda, assim como era a primeira porta aberta à integração à vida dos homofalcos. Como não ajudar? Imediatamente colocou-se à sua disposição e notou a condição da homofalca.

"No que for preciso. Não está cansada? Deve ser difícil cuidar da terra enquanto espera um bebê."

"Não se preocupe. Preciso replantar algumas mudas. Venha."

"Desculpe. Seu nome é...?"

"Seema."

Hyoga obedeceu e seguiu-a até o canteiro que demandava atenção. Passou a trabalhar sob as instruções da homofalca, de pé ao seu lado.

"Tente replantar um pouco mais fundo, mais raízes nascerão depois... Isso."

Enquanto fazia, sentia-se satisfeito por poder ajudar alguém além de Eleni naquele lugar. Embora ainda não fosse incluído nas conversas, as mulheres passavam a falar cada vez mais, retomando um clima informal.

"Meu bebê irá se alimentar dessa futura safra."

"Tenho certeza de que será boa. Quantos meses restam?"

"Não deve demorar. Logo porei o ovo."

Chocado, Hyoga parou e fitou-a, confuso.

"Ovo?"

"Ah, eu me esqueci. Humanos nascem direto da mãe. Homofalcos nascem de ovos, rapaz, como pássaros. Após passar um período na barriga, nós pomos um ovo onde o bebê termina de crescer. Assim é mais fácil para voar."

Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia tal fato. Lembrava ter lido sobre ovos quando estava na prisão, mas achava que falavam conotativamente.

"Não sabia disso. Deve ser menos sofrido que o parto humano, então."

"Não duvido disso, apesar de não ser humana. Mas cuidar de um ovo também não é fácil. Precisamos ter cuidado com a temperatura e a casca, não podemos deixá-lo rachar em hipótese alguma, ou o bebê poderá nascer defeituoso. Já vi casos de homofalcas que deixaram o ovo cair por acidente. Elas nunca se perdoaram."

"Acho que eu também não me perdoaria se algo do tipo acontecesse."

"E suas costas?"

"Hum?"

"Parece que os ferimentos ainda não fecharam. Devem doer toda vez que você traz água ou terra nos ombros."

"Tudo bem. Desde pequeno, estou acostumado a trabalhar ferido, pois meu treinamento de cavaleiro nunca me deixava ileso. Com o tempo, aprendi a ignorar a dor quando é preciso."

"Não deve ser fácil, mesmo assim."

"Não se preocupe. O erro foi meu, e a punição foi justa. Portanto, sempre que precisar de ajuda, é só me chamar. Não quero que nada de errado aconteça com você ou o seu ovo. Afinal, esta planta precisa ter algum consumidor depois de tanto cuidado, não é verdade?"

Quando fora a última vez que conversara daquele jeito com alguém? Fora gentil com Charis, mas principalmente porque era uma criança assustada; seu relacionamento com outros adultos nunca fora tão aberto. Lembrava-se de conversar com algumas mulheres de Kohotek, mas geralmente eram elas que vinham falar-lhe. Entretanto, era vital ser cortês com aquelas. Não sabia por quanto tempo teria de permanecer naquela terra, mas seria bom manter-se num convívio equilibrado com os homofalcos até sua partida. Muitas das homofalcas já retornavam para casa, agora que o Sol insistia em esconder-se no raro dia siberiano. Seema respondeu, sob os olhares satisfeitos de Myles e de Eleni.

"Obrigada. Parece que você só teve um começo azarado conosco. Estou vendo que não é um tarado, como muitas estavam comentando. Elas ficaram chocadas quando agarrou o braço de Eleni daquela forma e até queriam que voltasse à prisão. Mas... Não o fez por mal, não é?"

"Juro que não."

"Está bem. Acredito em você."

--

No caminho de volta, ao cruzar com Ájax no meio da rua, foi interrompido, embora o líder estivesse ocupado organizando novas frentes de busca entre os homofalcos. Um grupo preparava-se para partir por terra, enquanto o outro realizava uma espécie de alongamento nas asas, antes de iniciar a busca por ar.

"Hyoga, espere. Preciso conversar com você."

Apesar de aquela ser uma terra relativamente pequena, todos os moradores pareciam constantemente ocupados, ao contrário das pessoas de Kohotek. A toda a hora, trocavam idéias sobre a segurança e novas formas de extrair alimentos da natureza, embora já tivessem o suficiente. Era quase um regime de guerra. Naquele momento, Ájax dava ordens para enviar uma mensagem a um homofalco encarregado da comunicação com o mundo dos humanos, a fim de que ele também fizesse uma parte das investigações. Ao terminar, voltou-se a Hyoga.

"Você é mesmo um ímã de problemas."

"O que houve, Ájax?"

"Soube na carta de Athena que desobedeceu ao Santuário entrando em nosso território. Não sabia que era proibido, só achava que ninguém tinha coragem de aventurar-se nesta região. Você desobedeceu claramente à deusa, Hyoga. Como pode se dizer digno?"

Até agora, Hyoga não considerara sua desobediência ao Santuário como um assunto de imediata importância. Sabia que seria punido pelos cavaleiros, só esperava que isso ocorresse quando retornasse para casa.

"Foi outro momento de descuido meu. Tem razão. Talvez... Eu não seja digno de minha armadura..."

"Esta carta veio endereçada a você."

O envelope lacrado foi-lhe entregue em mãos, sob a autoria da própria deusa. Curioso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo, abriu e pôs-se a ler o conteúdo em silêncio. Mesmo sendo japonesa a língua em comum que ele e Saori melhor dominavam, a carta viera em grego e com uma linguagem estritamente profissional.

Ájax aguardou, também curioso, até que Hyoga levantou o olhar chocado, como se acabasse de ler seu atestado de óbito.

"Não posso voltar..."

"O que houve, Hyoga?"

"Minha punição por ter entrado no território dos homofalcos é... permanecer nele como protetor enviado do Santuário até a morte. Devo ficar e obedecer aos homofalcos, aos seus líderes e leis. Minha saída está vetada, independente da coloração que o cristal apresentar... Posso sair apenas para cumprir missões esporádicas que Athena me confiar..."

"Esperava ser mais rigoroso. Soube que mesmo os cavaleiros eram punidos corporalmente e que muitos crimes possuíam a pena de morte. Deveria estar aliviado por não ser morto."

Ájax dizia a verdade, mas o alarme de Hyoga vinha do peso invisível de seu castigo. Nunca mais sair da terra dos homofalcos implicava abandonar Kohotek, bem como a planície congelada onde sua mãe repousava. Além disso, podia não mais combater ao lado de seus amigos se não tivesse o perdão de Athena. Aos olhos de um leigo, podia não parecer um castigo rigoroso. Para Hyoga, era o que ele mais temia. As pernas fraquejaram, e ele caiu ajoelhado no chão, sem acreditar nas palavras escritas.

"Hyoga, parece que há algo escrito no verso, não?"

Virando a folha, Hyoga encontrou uma mensagem escrita em japonês. Logo percebeu que aquela era uma mensagem extra vinda de Saori, a amiga de tantos anos atrás, que ignorava sua posição e responsabilidade como Athena e cedia espaço a um momento de egoísmo.

"Perdoe-me. Esforce-se para reconstruir sua vida."

"Uma mensagem pessoal. Você deve ser mesmo querido pela deusa. Foi poupado da morte, recebeu um recado desses..."

"Ela acaba de ser egoísta de novo. Sempre tenta nos livrar da dor de lutar por ela, mas... Nós queremos lutar. Eu quero lutar. Se for preciso, desobedeço apenas para arriscar a minha vida no campo de batalha. Agora... Afastou-me de Kohotek e jogou-me aqui para que não lute mais por ela. Espera mesmo que eu tenha uma vida pacífica desta forma?!"

"Você não deseja uma vida pacífica?"

"Isso é impossível para mim. Completamente impossível. Depois da morte de Camus... de Isaac... Ela espera mesmo que eu fique parado aqui?! Sem servi-la?! Ela está agindo sem considerar os sentimentos daqueles que se foram, sem pensar em tudo que passei. Não posso simplesmente jogar o passado fora e substituí-lo por um novo, como uma roupa que se desgasta!"

"É melhor que receber a pena de morte, não concorda? Hyoga, você desobedeceu à deusa, foi tão indigno dela."

"Eu fui, é verdade, Ájax. Mas Camus jamais foi. Camus, meu mestre, deixou-me tudo que sabia para proteger Athena. Não usar minha vida para protegê-la seria desrespeitar sua herança e suas inspirações. Será que ela não percebe isso?"

"Que situação mais curiosa. Nunca passei por nada semelhante. Talvez, Hyoga, queira responder à carta de Athena. Claro que deve fazê-lo de uma forma respeitosa, mas se expor seu problema com clareza e razão, tenho certeza de que algo pode ser feito a respeito."

"É, pode ser. Preciso pensar um pouco antes... Eu não acredito..."

Levantando-se novamente, Hyoga releu, como se as palavras pudessem soar mais gentis numa segunda vez. Num estalo, Ájax voltou-se repentinamente para ele.

"Você disse que seu mestre deixou-lhe tudo para haver uma continuação, certo?"

"Sim, é como uma herança que se passa de pai para filho, é quase uma família."

"Não acha que já tem idade para passar os conhecimentos de seu mestre adiante?"

Surpreso, Hyoga fitou-o. De fato, Camus não era mais velho que ele quando começou a ensinar. Como Hyoga já tinha passado por batalhas no Santuário, em Poseidon e em Hades, talvez aquele fosse o momento de abandonar o posto de aprendiz e de passar seu conhecimento adiante. Se o fizesse, honraria as lembranças de seu mestre sem ter de desobedecer a Athena.

"Ensinar... Mas não há ninguém que eu possa treinar, a não ser..."

"Homofalcos."

O encontro de interesses era evidente. Estava claro que um cavaleiro homofalco seria de extrema utilidade a Ájax, assim como para Hyoga, que não mais tinha permissão para sair daquela terra. Ainda não sabia se haveria permissão de Athena para tanto, mas a idéia certamente era merecedora de reflexão.

"Devo consultar o Santuário antes, mas... Aparentemente, nada impede que haja um cavaleiro homofalco, sendo fiel à Athena."

"Está pensando em levar essa idéia adiante?"

"É uma boa idéia. Mas veja, Ájax... Uma vez cavaleiro, esse homofalco não poderá dar prioridade ao seu povo, pois precisará escolher pela maioria. Ele não deve ter preconceito com humanos, assim como eu não tenho pelos homofalcos. Acha que há alguém entre os seus apto a aceitar isso?"

Para Hyoga, a possibilidade de passar os ensinamentos de Camus adiante devia ser estudada com esmero, partindo das vantagens e desvantagens que um aprendiz homofalco apresentaria. A barreira racial era a primeira que levaria em conta, pois até ele próprio tendia a priorizar seus entes mais queridos. Desde que chegara, aprendera que vários homofalcos tinham um enorme preconceito pelos humanos, dada a crueldade de comentários que ouvira, dentro e fora da prisão. Ájax foi pego de surpresa, não imaginava tal preocupação do cavaleiro.

"Geralmente eles vêem os humanos como monstros. Educamos assim porque precisamos nos proteger."

"Eu sei que um cavaleiro homofalco seria de grande ajuda nesta terra, mas esse não pode ser o meu objetivo, Ájax. Quero um discípulo disposto a dar sua vida à Athena e aos humanos, sem hesitar. Um cavaleiro não defende um grupo seleto de indivíduos, mas a humanidade toda, sem distinção de raças. Posso até não compreender a língua que falam, todavia devo protegê-los assim mesmo. Entregar um homofalco ao grupo de cavaleiros de Athena significa doá-lo aos homens e à deusa, pense nisso. Além do mais..."

Hyoga suspirou antes de continuar, com os olhos desanimados sobre a carta.

"Felizmente para vocês, não precisam de outro cavaleiro para protegê-los. Athena designou-me para isso."

Por um momento, teve vontade de amassar aquele maldito papel que acabara de destruir sua vida. Agarrou-o com força, mas desistiu, controlando seus sentimentos. Sabia que as conseqüências eram de sua total responsabilidade, não tendo o Santuário qualquer culpa. Certamente poderia ter recebido a punição de morte, e talvez os conselheiros do Santuário tivessem instruído Athena para tal castigo. Devia considerar uma bênção não ter sido destituído de seu cargo também. Já ouvira falar de cavaleiros que deixaram de ser por infrações bem menores.

Voltou para casa e deparou-se com Eleni à porta, com mais um vidro de ungüento na mão. Não estava com ânimo para conversar, mas também não era direito seu rejeitar tão complacente ajuda.

"Achou que escaparia? Não adianta fazer hora com Ájax, precisa continuar cuidando desses machucados."

"Desculpe ter demorado. Devo estar atrapalhando seus afazeres."

"Não há nenhum problema, Hyoga. Minha preocupação está descansando em cima de sua cama."

Curioso, Hyoga entrou e encontrou um ovo com cerca de trinta centímetros de comprimento, amarelado e dotado de pequenas manchas marrons. Para um humano, uma visão bizarra; para um homofalco, um sonho. Ainda sacudido pelo informe, forçou um sorriso e tentou soar o mais simpático possível.

"Pela deusa, que incrível. É a primeira vez que vejo um ovo de homofalco. Seu e do Myles, quem diria?"

"Se diz que sou parecida com sua mãe, pode até nascer com a sua cara."

"Sorte a dele."

Eleni riu e empurrou-o à cadeira, onde ele se sentou voltado ao encosto.

"Vá. Deixe-me torturá-lo um pouco."

Com um pano úmido, limpou cada ferimento cuidadosamente, tentando evitar que ele sentisse dores. Hyoga caiu num silêncio tão profundo que nem gemidos emitia; pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos. Incomodada por aquele vácuo, Eleni lembrou:

"Quer dizer que agora também conquistou Seema. Colocaram-no para trabalhar num local estratégico, Hyoga."

"Acha que posso conquistar todas?"

"Ah, logo vai. Muito em breve, ficará andando de lá pra cá, enlouquecido com tantos pedidos e conversas. Nenhum homem agüenta trabalhar na estufa por muito tempo. Considerando como atraente é, daria a você... uns dois meses. Isso se não conseguir uma luz azul no cristal."

"Heh... Aposto que muitos querem que eu saia daqui logo."

"Logo eles se acostumam com você solto, Hyoga. Mas e você? Quer sair?"

"Eu queria... Quero... Nada pessoal, juro. Adoro todos, adoro a terra."

"Mas já possui um lar, não é?"

"É... Mas... Tudo bem. Talvez esteja na hora de eu colocar o meu passado em ordem e voltar-me ao futuro. Acho que ficar aqui vai ajudar-me."

"De que maneira, Hyoga?"

"Afastando-me da terra onde está o túmulo de minha mãe... Do meu local de treinamento. Preso aqui... Sou obrigado a pensar em novas perspectivas para a minha vida."

"Mas não é para sempre, não é? Não é impossível conseguir uma luz azul. Eu acredito que conseguirá."

Hyoga pensou em revelar o conteúdo da carta, mas calou-se por muito tempo. Eleni molhou-lhe toda a extensão das costas com o ungüento, pois não havia local sem ferimentos. O rapaz gemeu com o ardor, enquanto ela espalhava melhor o remédio. Ainda havia alguns cortes abertos, de onde sangrou um pouco, mas não se comparava ao seu estado do dia anterior.

"É claro que você gostaria de sair", comentou Eleni. "Depois de ser chicoteado desta forma... que homem gostaria de viver oprimido?"

"Fui punido por ser indigno."

"Diz isso para que eu não me sinta culpada."

"Não. Digo a verdade. Faltei com minha palavra de cavaleiro. Eu... fui indigno. Desde que cheguei..."

"Você trouxe Charis de volta. Carregou-a nas costas por todo o caminho até aqui! Como pode achar-se indigno?"

Ele não respondeu. Após outro momento de silêncio, olhando tristemente para a parede, perguntou:

"O que acha de eu morar aqui para sempre?"

"Seria ótimo para mim. Um amigo a mais."

"Então... Está decidido."

Chocada, Eleni parou e deu a volta na cadeira, até que os olhos se encontrassem com os dele.

"Como assim, Hyoga? Está decidindo de verdade?"

Já estava decidido. Os sentimentos transbordaram do limite suportável, depois de um ano longe de sua terra natal. Lágrimas escorreram pela face aflita do rapaz para quem não existia mais escolha. A carta de Athena caiu da mão quando escondeu o rosto entre os braços cruzados, sem conseguir mais segurar sua aflição. Eleni pegou a carta, leu, apesar de saber que não deveria, e apiedou-se dele. A permanência de Hyoga asseguraria a proteção da terra dos homofalcos que tanto carecia de atenção de Athena. No entanto, aprisionar ali um cavaleiro por ter ajudado uma criança era injusto demais. Acariciou-lhe a cabeça; uma tentativa vã de acalmá-lo, mas a única que podia fazer naquele momento.


	15. 14

Apesar do abalo da punição de Athena, Hyoga forçou-se a agir normalmente nos dias seguintes, na ajuda com o trabalho das estufas e na conquista gradual da confiança do povo. Retomou também a escrita do livro, que lhe proporcionava algumas horas de distração e o fazia esquecer-se momentaneamente de seu novo destino.

Como resposta à carta de Athena, não questionou sua punição. Sabia que não seria justo sair impune depois de desobedecer ao Santuário, mas expôs sua preocupação quanto aos ensinamentos de Camus e a possibilidade de não participar mais em missões a serviço de Athena. Com cuidado, pediu que ela o chamasse sempre que sua vida corresse perigo, ao invés de abstê-lo de suas obrigações como cavaleiro. Colocou ainda a possibilidade de treinar garotos homofalcos para serem cavaleiros e se aquela era uma saída válida. Por fim, pediu perdão pelos atos impensados e assegurou-lhe que protegeria a terra dos homofalcos até a última gota de sangue, sempre obedecendo às suas leis.

Ainda não sabia que tipo de resposta teria com aquela carta, mas escrevê-la afirmou em sua mente aquilo que seu coração teimava aceitar: nunca mais voltaria a Kohotek. A dor latente persistia, a despeito de sentir-se cada vez mais integrado à terra dos homofalcos.

Naquele dia, consertava parte da parede de uma das estufas, como um serviçal discreto cujo trabalho só faria diferença a alguém se não fosse feito. Já terminava, quando Charis veio correndo e agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Hyoga!"

"Algum problema, Charis?"

"Não... É que papai fica preocupado quando me aproximo de você. Queria aproveitar hoje que ele saiu para ajudar nas buscas de Aure."

"Ele ainda não confia totalmente em mim. Quer falar sobre algo?"

"É verdade que decidiu morar aqui para sempre?"

"Sim... É verdade. Mesmo que o cristal fique azul, continuarei a morar aqui, com vocês. Gostei desta terra e decidi que era melhor ficar."

"Que bom... Estou tão contente..."

Hyoga sorriu e continuou a martelar a madeira. Havia do lado uma grossa placa de vidro, que cuidadosamente encaixou no sulco que esculpira na tora. Em seguida, concluiu o trabalho ao pregar uma ripa que fixava o caixilho. Depois daquilo, restaria uma tarde de descanso, pois o ferimento causado pela corrente no pescoço sangrava e soltava pus.

"Charis, por que veio aqui?"

"Na verdade, queria conversar a sós com você. Pode vir comigo?"

"Às ordens."

De início, achava que não era nada além de um momento infantil, regado de inocência. Charis corria pela neve e alçava pequenos vôos, fazendo gracejos com suas asas. Hyoga a seguia pacientemente, até onde sua corrente permitia. Quando chegou ao limite do rio, o qual não podia atravessar, parou.

"Charis, aqui é o meu ponto final. Se Ájax perceber que passei desse ponto, puxará a corrente de Prometeu."

Ele tinha descoberto aquilo quando um dia acidentalmente afastou-se demais da cidade e o cosmos de Ájax comandou a corrente a puxá-lo violentamente para trás, derrubando-o na neve. A dor na garganta fora tão forte que tossiu por mais de uma hora, com a sensação de asfixia. Seus braços e pernas já apresentavam os esperados ferimentos nos grilhões, deixando-o mais receoso de levar outro tranco.

"Tudo bem, aqui ninguém nos ouve."

"Então, qual é o grande segredo?"

"Sabia que um dia serei a líder dos homofalcos?"

"Seu pai já me contou sobre isso."

"E como líder dos homofalcos, preciso aprender a ser igual ao meu pai."

"Sim, é o que ele espera de você. E é o que deseja, não é?"

"Sim... Acho que sim. Mas ser o líder dos homofalcos é muito difícil, muito. Tem que saber cuidar das plantações, da caça, da pesca, de todos os trabalhos manuais, até da defesa da terra... É muito difícil."

A educação que Charis recebia era consideravelmente diferente em relação à das demais crianças. Sempre acompanhava o pai e recebia aulas especiais para tornar-se a líder. Hyoga achava puxado demais a uma criança, mas admitia que Charis não era como as outras.

"Mas você já está sendo educada para isso. Tenho certeza de que seu pai está cuidando de tudo com bastante eficiência."

"Só há uma coisa que ele ainda não começou."

"E o que é?"

"A lutar. E agora ele me disse que preciso começar a treinar luta para defender o nosso povo."

O rumo daquela conversa estava desagradando Hyoga. Não imaginava como Charis se daria na arte da guerra desde tão cedo. Mesmo assim, admitia que os melhores guerreiros iniciavam o treinamento naquela idade.

"Bem, Evan pode ser rigoroso, mas ele vai ensiná-la bem."

"Meu pai também quer que eu aprenda com Evan, porque é mais rigoroso. Mas disse que eu poderia escolher qualquer um que soubesse lutar bem... Há muitos homofalcos que lutam bem... O Evan, o Myles, o Achilles, o Damon... Todos eles sabem luta e são muito gentis comigo. Mais não sei escolher... Meu pai me contou que você é um cavaleiro de Athena..."

"Você quer saber quem eu acho mais indicado a você? Precisaria vê-los lutando para saber, Charis."

A menina olhou para baixo, incerta, mas logo levantou o olhar.

"Não... É que os livros dizem que os cavaleiros de Athena são os guerreiros mais fortes do mundo... Eu queria o melhor para proteger nossa terra de tudo e de todos... Eu queria que você me ensinasse!"

Surpreso, Hyoga de imediato sentiu que aquela idéia era inconcebível. Para ele, não era problema surrar um garoto que estivesse treinando, mas com certeza hesitaria diante de uma garotinha. Em seu silêncio, Charis aproximou-se e segurou-lhe o braço de novo.

"Por favor, Hyoga! Meu pai não pode negar o meu pedido porque você luta bem. Eu não quero aprender com os outros, quero que você me ensine!

"Charis..."

"Eu prometo que serei uma boa aluna..."

"Seu pai me mataria se chegasse com um pedido desses, Charis..."

"Ele me deu a palavra, Hyoga! Ele não pode fazer nada se escolhi você."

"É que... É complicado. Não acho que seria um bom mestre para você. Além disso, jamais ensinei."

"Mas eu sei que você pode! É o melhor! Por favor, Hyoga, por favor!"

"O que seu pai acha de mim?"

"Ele... Ele diz que você não é mau. Que sabe respeitar os outros... Por favor, Hyoga, é muito importante para mim ser uma líder para os homofalcos..."

"Mas por que eu, Charis? Evan pode ensiná-la bem, Myles também. Mesmo o seu pai. Tenho certeza de que será tão forte quanto ele."

"Ele é um fraco!! Ele deixou a minha mãe morrer!"

Atônito, ele não sabia o que responder. Charis já estava quase desistindo, com os olhos molhados de frustração. Incerto, Hyoga considerou como seria um treinamento com a pequena: imaginava até onde iria, se acabaria com uma amazona, uma guerreira pontual ou uma inimiga do Santuário. Por mais que pensasse, era impossível discernir o provável futuro de Charis em suas mãos.

Seu silêncio provocou enfim as lágrimas da garota, que se sentou à sua frente.

"Eu não quero ser fraca... Não quero que ninguém morra mais..."

Sensibilizado, sorriu-lhe e tentou animá-la, sem lhe alimentar as esperanças.

"Charis... Não é nem um pouco fraca. Se tem vontade, nenhum mestre poderá conter o seu poder se tiver o mínimo de instrução. Além do mais, há algo que não lhe contei a respeito de minha permanência."

Charis enxugou as lágrimas e ele apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, gentil.

"Juro a você. Quando for a líder, serei seu leal servo."

Recebeu um olhar indagador como resposta. Provavelmente Charis sabia que ele era jurado de Athena, que era prioridade sobre os homofalcos.

"Athena mandou-me ser o protetor desta terra a partir de agora. Foi por isso que resolvi ficar permanentemente. Ela disse de forma clara, que era uma ordem que eu devia obedecer para sempre. Ser o cavaleiro protetor dos homofalcos, obedecendo sempre aos seus líderes e leis, enquanto forem leais à deusa. Por isso, pode ter certeza de que terá sob o seu comando um dos guerreiros mais apaixonados de Athena."

Era estranho à pequena ouvir tais palavras de um prisioneiro acorrentado e submetido ao chicote. Por um momento, Hyoga achou melhor limitar-se à sua condição e buscar ele mesmo uma solução diplomática.

"Falarei com seu pai a respeito do treino. Ainda há alguns assuntos pendentes quanto à minha situação que me impede ser seu mestre. Não é como se não quisesse ser. Venha, vamos voltar."

Ofereceu-lhe as costas, e Charis hesitou a subir. Sabia que ele ainda estava ferido, mas Hyoga lançou-lhe um olhar tranqüilo, assegurando-lhe que não havia problema algum. Ergueu-a gentil e retornou à cidade, onde a deixou em casa, dado o fato de tratar-se da filha de seu líder. Retornou consternado à sua, sem saber que caminhos o futuro lhe abriria naquela nova vida, e que destino teria Charis se se aproximasse mais dele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que começara a trabalhar nas estufas, a constante movimentação tornara os ferimentos da corrente mais profundos, incomodando-o mais que as chicotadas, que já cicatrizavam. Mesmo que não precisasse mais de cuidados com as costas, os cortes dos grilhões eram tão feios que Eleni prosseguiu o tratamento, consentida por Myles.

Molhava o pescoço de Hyoga, que estava sentado apoiado ao encosto da cadeira de costas para ela, tentando limpar a carne exposta, quando Ájax entrou no quarto com um envelope em mãos.

"Hyoga, a resposta de Athena chegou."

"Ah... Espero não receber outra ordem da deusa."

Eleni também estava curiosa com o conteúdo da carta, que viera de forma extensa, com mais de duas páginas. Enquanto Hyoga lia, Ájax aproximou-se e observou os ferimentos, como se fosse um médico. Pediu licença, agarrou o grilhão do pescoço e puxou-o para baixo, revelando o pus de uma área que não era limpa. Hyoga gemeu e encolheu o pescoço, mas o líder empurrou-lhe a cabeça com uma das mãos, impedindo-o e deixando o machucado à mostra.

"Isto é perigoso, Eleni. Esses machucados dos grilhões não podem ser limpos tão superficialmente. Se infeccionar, ele morrerá. Conheço bem os efeitos da corrente, pois já a usei por dois meses. Meu pai forçou-me a isso, para saber como tratar os prisioneiros. Juro, quase morri por causa desse corte. Não imaginei que fosse ficar assim tão rápido. Hyoga, você tem trabalhado demais."

"Mas é a demanda", respondeu o rapaz, parando de ler por um instante, "as meninas precisam de ajuda a toda a hora."

"Se atender a todos os pedidos das mulheres, enlouquecerá. Seu ferimento pode infeccionar e esse do pescoço é o mais perigoso. Vou mostrar-lhe como lavá-lo."

O ungüento escorreu generosamente sobre o ferimento, e Ájax passou o chumaço de algodão sobre a carne, retirando o pus. Com a outra mão, segurava a nuca de Hyoga, que reagia à dor e tentava retrair o pescoço.

"Não dá para ser sutil quando se trata desses ferimentos. Segure-o com força e não tenha dó de passar o algodão sobre a carne. Precisa limpar bem, sem ter pena, porque senão o sofrimento será dez vezes pior; digo por experiência própria. Depois disso, passe um pouco de óleo por toda a superfície, vai atenuar o atrito dos grilhões."

"Não é mais fácil deixar esses grilhões um pouco folgados, Ájax? Assim não ficará tão machucado."

"Hefestos não criou essa corrente para o conforto do prisioneiro, Eleni. Faria com todo o prazer se pudesse, mas infelizmente não posso deixar os grilhões mais folgados, somente mais apertados."

"E não pode tirá-los?"

"Hoje verei se podemos tirar os grilhões. Espero que sim."

A idéia surpreendeu Hyoga, que o fitou, curioso.

"Agora que você não pode mais sair da terra dos homofalcos, ou seja, já é praticamente um dos nossos, resta saber o quão confiável é, Hyoga. Não há sentido manter um cavaleiro com a missão de proteger-nos se ele não pode invocar o cosmos. Nos últimos dias andei pensando, e acho que preciso resolver alguns assuntos com você. Mas antes, o que diz essa carta tão longa? Há tantos caracteres desconhecidos, não é grego."

"É japonês, outra língua que a deusa Athena e nós conhecemos. É da época em que o Santuário estava sendo dominado pelo grande mestre e nós não sabíamos que ela era Athena, mas ainda assim a seguíamos. Ela a utiliza remetendo à nossa relação daqueles tempos, em que éramos simplesmente amigos, sem hierarquia ou códigos de conduta. Não é apenas isso. Há cartas dos meus amigos também, por isso é extenso. A parte profissional, em grego, está aqui. Diz que consente o treinamento de homofalcos e que não há distinção de raça para o posto de cavaleiro de Athena. Entretanto, Athena remarca a observação que já lhe fiz, Ájax. Esse homofalco precisa entender que protegerá toda a humanidade, não apenas os homofalcos."

"Entendo... Bem, considerando que você é o nosso guardião a partir de agora, é justo que também doemos asas à humanidade."

"Há outra coisa, também. Não tem relação com a carta. Charis procurou-me, dizendo que você deseja que ela aprenda a lutar."

"É natural, não? Afinal, um dia terei de passar meu posto para ela, que é minha única herdeira. A filha do líder é exceção, ela pode participar da vida política. Além disso, mulheres podem ser treinadas na arte da guerra se assim desejarem."

"E você deu-lhe permissão para escolher quem desejasse como mestre."

"Sim, dei-lhe esse direito, já que impus o dever do treino. Não me diga que ela...!"

"Vejo que não preciso dizer mais nada. Mas quero perguntar-lhe e peço que me honre a palavra e diga com toda a verdade."

"Eu juro, cavaleiro."

"Não a induziu para pedir-me isso, induziu?"

"Eu juro que não! Estou tão surpreso que o tenha escolhido! Se soubesse, teria proibido escolher justo você, Hyoga!"

Hyoga fitou-o seriamente. A expressão de surpresa no rosto do líder indicava tratar-se de um ótimo ator ou de fato expressava a verdade. Não sabia como resolver aquele impasse, agora que tinha a permissão de Athena para treinar homofalcos.

"Não lhe respondi, mas jurei-lhe lealdade quando ela assumir o seu posto, de acordo com a vontade de Athena. Mas isso já é óbvio, pois teria de fazê-lo mesmo se não quisesse. A ordem de Athena foi bem clara, preciso obedecer aos líderes dos homofalcos até a morte. Mas fiquei dúbio quanto ao treino... devo obedecê-la... Só que há muito mais envolvido no assunto, é delicado. Devo treinar uma guerreira ou uma amazona? Uma protetora dos homofalcos ou uma serva de Athena?"

"Fez bem em não decidir. Conversarei com ela e tentarei explicar-lhe a situação. Mas... Eu dei a minha palavra. Se Charis ainda assim o desejar, Hyoga, você terá de treiná-la por obrigação. Voltarei mais tarde para resolver mais alguns assuntos. Não trabalhe hoje, procure descansar o corpo. Não deve subestimar esses cortes."

A saída de Ájax atraiu a curiosidade de Eleni, que continuava a limpar-lhe os ferimentos, agora nos braços. Hyoga sentou-se direito na cadeira para facilitar-lhe o trabalho.

"Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido para você, não é? Faz duas semanas que saiu da prisão, mas é como se fosse uma eternidade."

"Tem razão. É tanta coisa que fico até tonto. A mudança de minha vida... De repente, recebo uma carta e todo o destino é alterado como as metamorfoses da mitologia. Sou afastado de meu lar e ganho um novo. Perco a liberdade, viro um servo dos homofalcos, juro-lhes fidelidade a mando da deusa. Sou obrigado a receber tudo, de forma passiva. Sou só um servo de Athena, afinal. Mesmo assim... É difícil."

"E essa carta com letras diferentes."

"Dela e dos meus amigos. Deram-me a palavra que eu teria permissão para sair da terra dos homofalcos, caso Athena estivesse em perigo e quisesse participar das batalhas. E eles me acalmaram, desejando-me boa sorte em minha nova vida."

"Que bom!"

"É... Estou mais aliviado assim. Embora não possa mais visitar Kohotek... Agora sei que não serei descartado por Athena, com uma missão que até agora se mostrou completamente desnecessária."

"Acha mesmo que nos proteger é desnecessário?"

"Vocês sabem se proteger. Ájax tem cosmos, muitos de vocês têm. São guerreiros fabulosos, não precisam da proteção de um cavaleiro de Athena."

"Está enganado, Hyoga. Os homens que seqüestraram Aure não são simples humanos. Geralmente são servos de Prometeu."

"Prometeu? Por que ele faria isso? Por causa da corrente? Ele é protetor dos humanos."

"Sim. Humanos. Mas esqueceu, Hyoga? Não somos humanos, somos homofalcos. Dizem que Prometeu é aquele que pensa antes de agir. Parece que ele deseja impedir nossa raça por algum fato que ainda há de ocorrer. Ájax treina homofalcos poderosos, mas todos são mortos pelos servos de Prometeu."

"Não sabia disso. Mas tudo tem estado tão calmo, com a exceção do seqüestro de Aure."

"Ele não ataca sempre. Mas quando ataca, não sossega até que vários homofalcos morram. O pai de Ájax foi morto por um servo dele. Há muitas histórias de batalha entre nós e Prometeu, Hyoga. Histórias que o deixariam arrepiado de medo."

"Prometeu... Então a partir de agora, ele é também o meu inimigo, mesmo sendo um humano."

"Isso mesmo. Até agora, o Santuário tem nos dado pouca ou nenhuma ajuda. Esta é a primeira vez na história homofalca que um cavaleiro é designado para proteger-nos. Não percebe como Ájax o respeita, mesmo sendo um humano? Não vê como ele quer que permaneça conosco?"

"Não imaginava... Agora entendi. Prometeu nunca exterminou os homofalcos por completo, não é?"

"Não. Ele sempre nos mantém oprimidos, para evitar que cresçamos. Mas nas últimas décadas, seus ataques ficaram gradativamente mais agressivos. Pedimos ajuda ao Santuário, tantas vezes... Mas eles quase nunca dão... Só começamos a receber uma resposta mais direta depois que Athena assumiu o total controle da situação. Agora ela nos deu você..."

"Com a missão de servi-los... Athena também é deusa protetora dos homofalcos, afinal. Entendi... A punição de não poder mais sair da terra dos homofalcos tem fundamento, afinal. Geralmente cada cavaleiro recebe uma área de influência para cuidar. A minha era o continente asiático, junto com um amigo. A maioria permanece no Santuário, na Grécia, que funciona como uma central. Aonde há problemas, são enviados cavaleiros com a missão de restabelecerem a paz. No total, há 88 cavaleiros de Athena, trabalhando pela paz na Terra. Achava que me aprisionar neste pequeno pedaço de terra era uma idiotice, uma desculpa para tornar-me um inútil."

"Hyoga..."

"Mas destacar um único cavaleiro exclusivamente para proteger os homofalcos não é apenas uma necessidade, já que Prometeu é o inimigo. É também uma forma de Athena colocar-se como soberana na Terra, discordando dos atos de Prometeu. Aliás, se os inimigos forem muito poderosos, mesmo eu não serei suficiente."

"E você... Vai mesmo nos proteger? Eu sei que detestou ficar confinado em nossas terras, eu sei que quer voltar à sua casa..."

O rapaz sorriu-lhe tranqüilamente e assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia que lhe parecera afoito no dia em que recebera a carta de Athena que anunciava o seu castigo vitalício.

"Vou, mesmo que eu morra. Agora este é o meu lar, e vocês são o meu povo. Por enquanto, nada posso fazer com a corrente de Prometeu, mas mesmo assim lutarei por vocês. Prometo que darei o melhor de mim para servi-los como merecem, de acordo com o desejo de Athena.

Eleni fitou-o esperançosa e ajoelhou-se. Segurou a mão que acabara de tratar, beijou-a num silencioso agradecimento e prosseguiu o tratamento. Talvez Hyoga trouxesse dias melhores aos homofalcos, que tantas vidas perderam diante da ira do deus dos homens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ájax retornou mais tarde como prometido, carregando o cristal e uma pilha de livros antigos. Hyoga escrevia seu livro, não tendo outro passatempo sem trabalhar. Estava sentado à mesa, relembrando tudo que aprendera de grego antigo, que não era uma língua que dominava tão bem quanto russo e japonês, apesar de falá-la fluentemente devido aos ensinamentos de Camus e ao convívio com soldados no Santuário. O grego dos homofalcos era consideravelmente diferente, mas não impedia a comunicação com aquele povo.

"Trouxe mais diversão para você. Agora que é o representante do Santuário em nossas terras, dou-lhe permissão para conhecer a literatura referente às nossas guerras. É até bom que saiba, se tiver de lutar por nós no futuro."

"Eleni contou-me sobre Prometeu... Eu... devo desculpas a vocês, Ájax."

"Por quê?"

"Por achar que ser o guardião de vocês era uma missão totalmente inútil por parte de Athena. Agora vejo que não é bem assim."

"Nunca estranhou o fato de sermos tão militarizados?"

"Achava que fosse só por cultura... Patético, não?"

"Talvez, mas não sem lógica. Posso tomar-lhe a atenção por um momento? Gostaria de explicar mais sobre as propriedades do cristal dos homofalcos."

Largando a pena, Hyoga viu o cristal ser colocado à sua frente, cuidadosamente. Já o vira em tão diversas ocasiões que até tivera pesadelos com ele, tantas eram as vezes que recebera a luz vermelha como resposta. Com uma expressão angustiada, observou:

"Não quero tocá-lo mais, Ájax... De que adianta obter uma cor azul se não posso mais deixar a terra dos homofalcos? Já dei a minha palavra, ficarei aqui até a morte."

"Sabe de uma coisa? Provavelmente será azul. Vamos, toque-o."

"Realmente não quero."

"Obedeça-me."

Por estar preso ao juramento de obedecer a Ájax, Hyoga acatou a ordem e tocou. E a cor com que tanto sonhara floresceu abundantemente.

"Eu sabia. Quando não preciso mais..."

"Não, Hyoga, não é isso. O brilho azul possui um significado, que é bem simples. Você é um cavaleiro extremamente honrado."

"Como assim?"

"O cristal não precisa mais vetar-lhe a saída, porque você deu a palavra de que não o faria. Como você é um cavaleiro honrado e justo, o cristal assegura que não há problema em permitir-lhe a saída. Mesmo assim, não sairá."

"Quer dizer que meu futuro é mesmo aqui, que vou morar com vocês até meu último segundo. Já jurei isso, por mais que me doa. Não precisa reafirmar uma verdade tão difícil para mim."

"Desculpe tocar-lhe na ferida, mas preciso reafirmá-la. Seu destino, cavaleiro, foi regido pelo cristal. Você não foi impedido de sair porque tinha em mente algum mal para nós, mas porque sua permanência era necessária para nós, suas técnicas de cavaleiro são importantes para nós."

"Eu também já compreendi isso. Você já as tem, Ájax. Foi a vontade de Athena, e agora estou totalmente ao seu serviço."

"Sim... Mas agora preciso confirmar outras coisas com você. Hyoga, sabia que o cristal tem outros poderes?"

"É mesmo? E quais?"

"Na verdade, ele não é um objeto que simplesmente diz se um humano pode ou não sair de nossas terras. Essa é só sua principal utilidade. Na realidade, ele é chamado Cristal da Verdade. É um artefato sagrado que revela apenas a verdade, guiando-nos segundo a proteção das deusas Ártemis e Athena."

"Como assim, Ájax?"

"Na verdade, quando eu o utilizo com você, lanço meu cosmos ao seu interior, perguntando-lhe: este humano pode ter permissão para sair de nossas terras? Ele simplesmente responde sim ou não. Mas pode-se fazer qualquer pergunta do tipo sim ou não para ele, é como um pequeno oráculo."

Surpreso com a revelação, Hyoga percebeu quão útil podia ser aquele cristal, dependendo de seu uso. Se outras perguntas fossem feitas, poderia revelar até mesmo planos de inimigos num interrogatório.

"Mas... Por que não o utiliza de outra forma, Ájax?"

"Ele não pode prever o futuro dos homofalcos, rapaz, apenas de humanos. Além disso, procuro ocultar todos os seus poderes dos humanos que aqui aparecem. Mas o seu caso é diferente. Agora que é morador de nossas terras, solicito um pequeno interrogatório, Hyoga. E a primeira pergunta é: este humano pode ser libertado da corrente de Prometeu? Toque-o."

Inundado de esperança para livrar-se daqueles grilhões, Hyoga obedeceu. A resposta, no entanto, foi o vermelho que tanto odiava. Sem compreender, achou até que Ájax voltaria a desconfiar de sua integridade; contudo, o líder dos homofalcos não se mostrou surpreso.

"Eu já esperava por isso. Você perambular sem as correntes e com seus poderes desimpedidos causaria grande apreensão em meu povo... a ponto de causar uma guerra. Os soldados têm grande aversão a você, Hyoga, por ser humano. Eles são orgulhosos demais e acreditam que podem lutar sem a sua ajuda. A segunda pergunta é: este homem deve ser o mestre da futura líder dos homofalcos?"

A resposta desta vez foi azul, indicando que Charis oficialmente era agora sua discípula. Ainda surpreso com a última resposta, Ájax deu seqüência às perguntas.

"Este homem será sempre leal à sua palavra?"

A cor foi vermelha. Hyoga começava a ficar preocupado com aquelas respostas. Se continuasse a receber mais negativas, poderia acabar com grilhões em todos os centímetros do corpo. Ájax não parecia demonstrar raiva ou desconfiança.

"Este homem pode ter o cosmos liberado nas emergências?"

A resposta novamente foi azul, trazendo alívio ao rapaz. Ainda não contente, Ájax quis mais detalhes:

"Este homem pode ter o cosmos liberado permanentemente?"

Desta vez, o brilho foi vermelho. Hyoga não imaginava como seu cosmos podia causar problemas aos homofalcos, mas permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Ájax terminasse. Este lançou a que seria a última pergunta.

"Este homem deseja algum mal ao meu povo?"

'Se essa for vermelha, acho que me mato', pensou Hyoga, tocando no cristal. Para o seu alívio, a luz foi azul. Ájax guardou o artefato, satisfeito.

"Como você é complicado", comentou. "Tem bom caráter, mas é muito instável. Mas estou satisfeito com as respostas. Você ainda não aprenderá a controlar seus sentimentos tão cedo, mas... Não mais tenho desconfiança de suas intenções com o meu povo. É um bom homem, mas que demanda cuidados especiais."

"O que pretende agora, Ájax?"

"Seguir de acordo com as respostas do cristal. Será o mestre de Charis, de agora em diante. Não terá permissão para andar sem a corrente de Prometeu, mas sei que posso confiar em você caso sejamos atacados. Nestas ocasiões, liberarei o seu poder. Já sanei as minhas dúvidas. E agora? Quer sanar as suas? Os livros que trouxe falam muito das batalhas dos homofalcos, de seus heróis e de seus desastres, todos são relatos verídicos. É um extenso material, muito mesmo. Está contente?"

"Mais ou menos. O futuro é uma incógnita, certo?"

"Sempre será. Não sei o que acontecerá com Charis sob os seus cuidados. Hoje de manhã, fiquei selecionando garotos que queriam ser cavaleiros de Athena. Contudo, não obtive muito sucesso; todos têm grande desprezo pelos humanos. Estou voando no escuro, cavaleiro, assim como você. Se sua presença é mesmo certa... Deixo nossos destinos nas mãos de Athena e rezo ardentemente para que tudo dê certo."

Hyoga ainda sentia um vácuo em si, um buraco que não podia ser preenchido. Lutar pelos homofalcos era o certo, ser fiel a eles e aceitar sua punição também. Mesmo assim, a dor da mudança era inegável. Sensibilizado com a expressão de tristeza de seu novo súdito, Ájax tirou o cristal mais uma vez.

"Este homem voltará a lutar ao lado de seus antigos companheiros?"

Surpreso, Hyoga fitou-o. Ájax aguardava pacientemente que tocasse no cristal.

"É sua decisão tocar ou não no cristal."

Se a cor fosse vermelha, sentia que seu espírito desmoronaria no mesmo instante. Contudo, queria saber a resposta. Tocou na superfície lisa do cristal, que respondeu fortemente no segundo seguinte. Um azul vívido, tão forte que qualquer um de fora pôde ver o brilho irradiado. Ájax sorriu.

"Parece que não será apenas uma vez. Athena manterá a promessa de chamá-lo quando precisar de seus poderes. Está satisfeito agora?"

"Obrigado, Ájax... Sinto-me mais tranqüilo assim."

"Nenhum homem consegue desligar-se totalmente do passado, entendo como se sente."

Terminando seu assunto ali, Ájax saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Hyoga continuou a fitar a mesa onde estivera o cristal, ainda com a última resposta em mente. Sim, ele voltaria a lutar ao lado de seus amigos. Contanto que ainda pudesse compartilhar aquele sofrimento, contanto que pudesse arriscar a vida para salvá-los nos momentos de dificuldade... Não se importava ser um servo dos homofalcos. Ainda era um cavaleiro de Athena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyoga, mais terra!"

"Eu preciso que me ajude a transferir as mudas!"

Hyoga corria pela estufa, atendendo a todos os pedidos como um office-boy estressado. Depois de conquistar a confiança de todas as mulheres encarregadas das plantações, descobriu o verdadeiro significado de trabalhar como auxiliar das estufas. Carregava dois sacos de terra numa mão e uma pá solicitada anteriormente na outra. Após deixar cada encomenda em seu respectivo lugar, deparou-se com Seema, que o esperava com o carrinho cheio.

"É pesado, agüenta sozinho?"

"Pode deixar."

Agarrou a barra de madeira e pôs-se a andar. Apesar de estar perfeitamente apto ao trabalho, foi ajudado por pena.

"Pobre de você, Hyoga... Não está ficando louco?"

"Não... Não muito", sorriu. "Enquanto Eleni estiver fora, terei de lidar como puder. Mas prefiro trabalhar a ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada."

Eleni, que acompanhava em casa os dias finais do choco de seu ovo, junto a Myles, faltara ao trabalho nos últimos dias, restando a Hyoga preencher seu lugar em meio aos pedidos cada vez mais extravagantes das homofalcas. Muitas vezes, precisava parar todo o trabalho porque uma lhe pedia para pegar o fertilizante que estava mais próximo a ela. Embora sentisse vontade de reclamar, Ájax deixara-lhe bem claro que estava a serviço de todos os homofalcos e devia-lhes pura e cega obediência.

"Mas fico feliz que tenha conseguido se adaptar. Elas adoram você, sabia? Algumas só querem ver sua cara quando pedem coisas."

"Já notei isso. Por um lado, acaba comigo. Por outro..."

Seema riu e continuou a ajudá-lo, até a estufa que receberia as novas mudas. Levara-o até ali apenas para desafogá-lo um pouco da pressão das outras homofalcas, pois sabia que quanto mais ele se movia, mais profundos eram os ferimentos dos grilhões.

"Soube que vai parar de ajudar-nos."

"É... vou começar a treinar Charis amanhã ou depois. Ela pediu que lhe ensinasse a arte da guerra para ser uma grande líder. Gozado, não é? Geralmente é Evan o treinador."

"Não. Você é um cavaleiro de Athena, Hyoga, um guerreiro experiente. Acho que ela só queria o melhor."

"Por causa da mãe?"

"Então você soube... Ela sempre diz que se Ájax fosse mais forte, Damara não teria morrido."

"Eu me pergunto que tipo de líder ela será. Tem trauma dos humanos, tem um desejo incontrolável de ser forte... Nem sempre isso é bom, sabe?"

"Tudo depende do tipo de educação que der a ela. Apesar de você ser um humano, ela o escuta, Hyoga. Torne essa uma vantagem ao seu favor."

"Obrigado pelo conselho. Vou segui-lo."

Deixando o carrinho de lado, ambos se ajoelharam na terra e passaram a plantar as mudas, que aproveitariam o pleno verão para gerar frutos menos deficientes. Agricultura era uma atividade praticamente impossível na Sibéria, apesar de as estufas receberem o calor dos cosmos dos homofalcos e tornarem o clima parcialmente propício ao plantio. Em breve, seriam fatos não tão importantes na vida do cavaleiro. Seema parecia perturbada com a futura mudança.

"E... queria pedir algo a você."

"Peça."

"Você recebeu a missão de proteger-nos, não é verdade?"

"Sim. Foi o que Athena ordenou-me diretamente."

"Vai cumpri-la?"

"É claro. Por que acha que treino todos os dias, antes de vir trabalhar? Sou fiel a Athena, cumpro meu dever ou morro. Mas por que todos questionam tanto sobre a minha promessa? Acham que não vou cumpri-la?"

"Não é isso. É que todos depositam uma esperança tão grande em você... Principalmente aqueles que... sofreram com os ataques. Pode ser que não signifique muito para você permanecer neste lugar, mas... É tudo para nós. Talvez... Se tivesse estado aqui naquela época..."

As palavras morreram, e Seema parou de mexer na terra.

"Seema?"

"Desculpe. Perdi a linha de raciocínio."

"Queria me pedir algo?"

"Sim... Mas... Tudo bem. Esquece."

Continuaram a trabalhar em silêncio. Ele, imaginando que tipo de pedido Seema teria; ela, perguntando-se se valeria à pena falar. As tensões à volta de Hyoga alteraram-se visivelmente desde que descobriram sua posição. Alguns acreditavam que ele traria a paz à cidade dos homofalcos, enquanto outros o achavam uma ameaça a ser mantida enclausurada. Após conquistar a confiança das homofalcas, a maioria passava a vê-lo como um salvador daquele povo, como se fosse um deus protetor ou até um amuleto da sorte. Não sabia se valia tudo aquilo, numa sociedade em que cosmos era utilizado para viabilizar a agricultura. Faria um cavaleiro grande diferença entre tantos guerreiros?

Quando terminavam, uma das homofalcas entrou correndo na estufa, chamando-os.

"Seema, Hyoga! Até quando vão ficar perdendo tempo? O filho de Eleni acaba de nascer, venham ver!"

"Minha deusa, que inveja!", exclamou Seema, num salto. "Já estou indo! Vamos, Hyoga..."

Quando se tratava de cotidiano, a terra dos homofalcos pouco se diferenciava de Kohotek. Talvez por não ser considerada tecnicamente uma cidade ou uma vila. Era uma cidade por ser o único centro urbano do povoado dos homofalcos. Era uma micro-nação, oculta e protegida pela deusa Athena. Na prática, era um grupo de pessoas que tentavam sobreviver nas piores condições possíveis.

O povo reunia-se em torno da residência de Myles e Eleni, num falatório onde ninguém entendia ninguém. Ájax chegou voando por cima e entrou na casa, passando por todos. Logo em seguida, vários homens aproximaram-se trazendo duas renas, que permaneceriam ali até o dia seguinte. Seema, ao seu lado, explicou rapidamente:

"Amanhã Myles e Eleni farão uma festa para os amigos mais próximos, sacrificarão as renas, uma para Ártemis, outra para Athena. Veja, eles saíram!"

Hyoga esticou o pescoço na multidão, na tentativa de avistar o bebê. Pessoalmente nada lhe inspirava ver um recém-nascido, já que todos eram iguais. Mas estava curioso para ver como seriam as asas de um, pois imaginava pequenos tufos de penas partindo das costas, ainda minúsculos. Como o bebê estava enrolado num manto, não achou nada em especial. Perguntou-se rapidamente se agiria assim se tivesse um filho, pois sempre mantivera uma relação fria quanto a eventos como casamentos e nascimentos.

Seema estava radiante, assim como todas as homofalcas à sua volta. Rindo, as primeiras pessoas que viram o bebê partiam para prosseguir com seus trabalhos. Enquanto que a maioria dispersava-se após a agitação, Hyoga esperava para parabenizar Eleni e Myles, que desde o começo sempre foram os que mais o ajudaram a integrar-se à sociedade. Abraçou a amiga e viu o pequeno homofalco nos braços.

Ao contrário do que pensavam, não herdara de Eleni os cabelos loiros, sendo mais parecido com Myles. De perto, pôde matar sua curiosidade quanto às asas: já eram formadas, mas em menor tamanho, exibindo macias penas em tom marrom claro. Eleni bondosamente passou-o aos seus braços, ao lado do marido. O bebê não reclamou e aninhou-se ao peito do cavaleiro como se fosse seu próprio filho.

"Hyoga. Seu nome é Tibalt."

"É um garoto forte", sorriu.

"Sim. Vai proteger-nos bem quanto crescer. Espero que venha amanhã à comemoração, Hyoga, contamos com sua presença."

A criança voltou aos braços de Eleni, sob as vozes de inúmeras pessoas. Hyoga deixou-os, pois ainda havia trabalho a fazer nas estufas. Aproximou-se de Ájax, mais atrás, de forma a afastar-se da multidão reunida.

"Você aceitou carregá-lo!", comentou o surpreso líder dos homofalcos.

"Sim... Para sentir o peso da saúde."

"Não entendeu? Foi o primeiro homem além de Myles que o carregou. Nem eu o toquei ainda."

"Como assim?"

Hyoga logo notou que vários olhares dirigiam-se a ele, alguns com fúria. Notando que havia algo que não sabia a respeito daquele simples gesto, voltou-se a Ájax, com semblante de dúvida.

"Quando um bebê homofalco nasce, a mãe elege um homem que deverá ensiná-lo na arte da guerra quando completar sete anos. Esse homem tem o direito de aceitar ou negar, dependendo de seus interesses. É uma promessa que se faz sem palavras, mas que é cumprida sem falta. Só não acontece quando ele é morto antes de poder ensiná-lo... então a criança poderá escolher por si só. Por acaso está querendo roubar todos os meus garotos para transformá-los em cavaleiros?"

"Não sabia disso", respondeu, chocado. "Poderia ter me avisado antes!"

"Se tivesse, aceitaria?"

"Não sei... Recusar seria considerado um ato de desprezo?"

"Sim. Significaria que você não o considera capaz de lutar."

"Isto não é Esparta, não posso julgar se um bebê será um bom guerreiro! Se fosse assim, teria amigos que não seriam grandes cavaleiros hoje!"

"Bem, o fato é que aceitou. E agora não há mais volta; terá de ser o seu mestre. Carregou-o nos braços e ainda comentou que era um garoto forte. Aposto que Eleni ficou contentíssima com suas palavras."

O medo de Hyoga cresceu ao lembrar que muitas das homofalcas das estufas adquiriram respeito por ele. E se tivesse de carregar mais bebês? O que faria? Daquele jeito acabaria com um exército de discípulos e não conseguiria ensinar nenhum.

"Geralmente é Evan quem os carrega. Ele já possui certa fama como treinador de homofalcos e o que melhor domina o cosmos de fogo."

"Outro problema, pois só domino o cosmos de gelo. Além disso, não formo guerreiros a esmo, formo cavaleiros de Athena!"

"Meu povo não entende o que significa ser um cavaleiro de Athena, Hyoga. Eles acham que, tendo-o como mestre, terão um guerreiro forte para defender nossa terra."

"É isso que precisam entender. Se não fizer nada a respeito, acabarei prejudicando todos: os homofalcos, o Santuário e eu mesmo."

"Tentarei falar com eles. Mas a sua promessa com Charis e Tibalt já está selada, meu rapaz. Terá de treiná-los, queira ou não."

"Eu sei. Honrarei a minha palavra, Ájax."

"E se puder... Fique longe dos nascimentos, a não ser que queira ser mesmo o mestre da criança. Geralmente a mãe escolhe no dia, pois rejeitar guerreiros presentes também pode indicar falta de cortesia."

"Eu não acredito que não me disse isso antes."

Hyoga afastou-se irritado, e Ájax seguiu-o.

"Desculpe, não me ocorreu dizer-lhe. Mas por favor, deixemos esse assunto de lado por enquanto, Hyoga. Há outro que preciso tratar com você."

"E o que é?"

"Você sabe quais são os limites das terras dos homofalcos?"

"A sudeste, o rio; ao norte, o mar; ao oeste, a entrada da cidade. Você me enforcou em cada um desses pontos."

"Esse era o limite que tracei a você quando ainda não tinha recebido a carta de Athena. Quero ampliar sua área."

"Agora que Athena me colocou de guarda, tenho direitos especiais? Ájax, vou ser sincero: prefiro continuar como um prisioneiro a ter de agüentar toda essa bajulação por conta do meu título. Não sou um deus, um milagre, ou seja lá o que pensem. Sim, sou um cavaleiro. Mas também sou um ser humano. Como, durmo, vou ao banheiro como todos aqui!"

"Eu pouco me importo com o que pense, Hyoga! Você agora tem a obrigação de proteger-nos!"

"Eu sei. Vou protegê-los, farei tudo o que for possível. Mas não sou um deus, é isso que digo. Não quero ser tratado como uma imagem."

"Eles têm esperança, algum problema?! Eles acham que você conseguirá libertá-los do sofrimento que é viver sob a ameaça dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Nem eu sou capaz de salvá-los, mas você é, Hyoga! Assuma isso, doe-se! Não foi o que prometeu?"

O rapaz já se aproximava da região das estufas, onde as mulheres deviam conversar animadamente sobre o bebê de Eleni. Parou e suspirou.

"Não quero que me vejam como um herói se nunca salvei uma vida sequer neste local, Ájax. Nunca lutei com meu cosmos aqui e mesmo assim eles acham que sou uma espécie de titã. Não sou tudo isso, sou um servo de Athena. Tenho medo de decepcioná-los."

"Como eu?"

"Você?"

Foi a vez de Ájax suspirar. Caminhou para perto e empurrou-o levemente ao caminho oposto das estufas.

"Venha... Vou mostrar-lhe os novos limites em vez de enforcá-lo com a corrente. Quero que tenha mais liberdade porque preciso de sua ajuda na busca por Aure. No caminho, conto tudo que precisa saber sobre os homofalcos."

Sem ânimo e paciência para enfrentar a conversa das mulheres sobre Eleni e o bebê até o final do dia, Hyoga resolveu aceitar o passeio e deixar-se guiar por Ájax. Atravessaram o limite que lhe era permitido e sentiu-se estranho, como no primeiro dia que o soltaram da prisão.

"Aconteceu há dez anos. Eu era mais jovem que você e tinha acabado de tornar-me o líder deles. Também já era casado com Damara. Eu estava na mesma situação que você, Hyoga, não tinha entrado em combate e já era visto como um deus ao meu povo."

"Então não foi só comigo."

"Não. E eu concordo com você, é irritante pensar que todos o acham um deus, que você será o grande mito da história homofalca. Como era líder, nem podia esconder-me. Alguns dos garotos que treino carreguei naquela época. Mas em seguida veio a explosão sobre Evan. Foi uma loucura. Meu pai tinha morrido heroicamente contra os guerreiros de Prometeu e eu era a esperança de todos. Era um herói antes mesmo de lutar."

"E você logrou?"

"Não. Foi vergonhoso, Hyoga. Foi Evan quem os derrotou. Eu teria morrido se não fosse por ele. Voltei carregado no lombo como se fosse um cadáver, desacordado. Um completo perdedor. O povo ficou em silêncio, eles pararam de idolatrar-me. É por isso que ele possui tantos discípulos. Quanto mais alunos, mas destaque militar você tem. Os pais tentam empurrar seus filhos a quem acham que irá destacar-se entre todos."

"Deveria destacar um único homofalco para isso. Não quero discípulos demais, ou não poderei treiná-los com eficiência."

"Eu sei. Eu posso, Hyoga... Baixar uma lei."

"Uma lei?"

"Proibindo que o escolham como mestre."

"Ou talvez deva recusá-los. Mas não quero que pensem que acho a criança inapta à luta."

"Vou dar um conselho... Mesmo que recuse, eles continuarão achando que você é um herói."

"Ah... O que faço para mudar isso? Tirando decepcioná-los, é claro."

"Sinceramente? Não sei. Até hoje, Evan não sabe como evitar isso. Bem, acho que ele não deseja mudar, é um homem ambicioso."

"Daria toda a minha fama a ele de presente. E ainda pagaria para que a tivesse!"

Ájax riu e apontou para uma coluna de montanhas.

"Está vendo aquelas montanhas? Não as atravesse, pois ficará visível aos humanos. Até lá é território nosso, podemos circular por lá. Vamos?"

Hyoga seguiu à direção apontada e retomou a conversa.

"Evan parece ter raiva de mim, desde o começo. Por que, Ájax?"

"Ele odeia todo e qualquer humano. A mãe dele foi estuprada por humanos na sua frente quando era pequeno. Desde então, sempre os odiou."

"Até eu odiaria."

"Geralmente cometem assassinatos de forma mais simples, mas há ocasiões que estupram nossas mulheres. Muitos de nós carregamos traumas. Sua amiga Seema, por exemplo. O primeiro filho dela morreu quando ainda era um bebê, junto com o pai, num dos ataques."

"Não sabia disso... Hoje ela queria pedir-me algo, mas não teve coragem de dizer."

"Talvez queira que carregue o filho dela ou seja o pai."

"Ser o pai?!"

"Não é incomum homofalcas desejarem um guerreiro como marido depois da morte do pai biológico. Como ela também tem um ovo, suponho que seja esse o pedido, para protegê-la como marido. Deve ser por isso que ficou recatada, você pertence a uma cultura diferente."

"Não há nenhum gesto que me faça aceitar isso sem palavras, há?"

"Não, é claro que não. Mas há alguns que envolvem trocas de promessas em casais. Posso ensinar-lhe para que não caia no mesmo problema de hoje. Ah... Não pensei que sua integração ao modo de vida dos homofalcos fosse complicada assim. Veja, aqui foi onde nossos homofalcos perderam contato com Aure."

"Aqui?"

"Sim."

Hyoga caminhou em volta, procurando por pistas. Contudo, não tinha esperanças de encontrar qualquer uma, depois de tanto tempo desaparecida.

"Se Seema me pedisse em casamento, seria obrigação minha aceitar? Ou poderia recusar?"

"Teoricamente, você poderia recusar. Mas esqueceu-se de sua promessa? De obedecer aos homofalcos e curvar-se aos seus desejos?"

"Era isso que eu temia que dissesse. Cuidado com promessas, dizia o meu mestre. Ele tinha toda a razão."

"Você é diferente. É o único humano que conheço que não quebra as promessas."

"Sou o terceiro que conhece! Mas a maioria não é assim mesmo. Ájax, este trecho de terra tem utilidade?"

"Não."

"Olhe em volta. Arbustos baixos, musgos e liquens..."

"Tundra. Já ouviu falar dessa ilustre vegetação?"

O sarcasmo do líder dos homofalcos quase o fez rir, se não fosse o detalhe que o incomodava. À sua volta, algumas árvores, típicas da floresta boreal. Naquele pedaço de terra, só musgos. Parou e agachou-se no chão, desconfiado. Com as mãos, passou a cavar como se fosse um cachorro a procurar abrigo na terra.

"O que foi?"

"Estou cismado. Se os seqüestradores desapareceram no meio da neve... É porque existe algo no meio da neve. Não acha este local estranho? Por que aqui não há nada, se estamos cercados de árvores? Parece que utilizaram este terreno para algo, só não sei o quê. Sei que parece uma suposição idiota, mas quero tentar isto."

"Está perdendo o seu tempo. Não vai encontrar um tesouro perdido, se é o que está pensando."

"Não sei."

Hyoga continuou a cavar, com os dedos rígidos de frio. Talvez fizesse papel de idiota naquela busca, mas pensava há tempos naquela possibilidade. Cavou por mais de um metro, quando Ájax o impediu.

"Pare com isso, Hyoga, não há nada aí."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Quer ter certeza? Pois bem, mandarei que cavem. Mas com as mãos nuas, a única coisa que conseguirá serão queimaduras de frio, rapaz. Vamos continuar."

Hyoga obedeceu, e Ájax guiou-o pelos limites do terreno dos homofalcos, enquanto explicava-lhe detalhes sobre a vida cotidiana dos homofalcos. Para o líder daquele povo, era complicado lembrar-se de cada costume que poderia diferenciar-se dos humanos que tanto desconhecia. Hyoga procurava fazer comparações, observando como era em sua terra. De certa forma, aquela caminhada acalmou-o. Ao final, notou que não estava mais irritado por ter se tornado mestre de mais uma criança.

Quando retornaram à cidade, já de noite, Ájax fitou-o, sério.

"Sei que vai desejar bater-me por dizer isto, mas... O fato de Athena ter-nos enviado um cavaleiro para proteger-nos alimenta minhas esperanças, como as de todos. Não o estou colocando sobre um altar, achando que possui mais mérito do que merece, Hyoga. Mas nós nos sentíamos abandonados quando não recebíamos ajuda do Santuário. Somente agora é que começamos a melhorar."

"Acha mesmo que um homem acorrentado fará alguma diferença quando formos atacados?"

"Você terá o seu cosmos para lutar nesse momento. Mas não é apenas por sua presença. É o fato de recebermos ajuda, entende? Ultimamente tenho tido a impressão de que minha liderança não é suficiente para trazer paz aos homofalcos. Chego até a ficar envergonhado quando penso que não darei conta de tudo sozinho, mas preciso colocar a segurança de meu povo em primeiro lugar."

"Talvez esteja assumindo uma posição muito fraca, Ájax, e não é assim que um verdadeiro guerreiro age. Sua posição de líder é forte, todos o respeitam. Mas falta-lhe força interior para enfrentar os guerreiros de Prometeu. Não basta elegerem um herói e esperarem pelo resto sentados. Entenda, se você não libera o meu cosmos, não consigo lutar, e então de que adiantará? Da mesma forma como precisam da minha ajuda, também preciso da colaboração de vocês."

"Você tem razão. Amanhã organizarei um grupo para averiguar o local que quis cavar. Você deve ir à festa de Eleni, já que o convidou. Seria uma descortesia o mestre escolhido não comparecer em tão sagrado ritual."

"Certo. Vejo-o amanhã."

"Eu queria arrancar essa corrente de você, Hyoga. Não consigo aceitar que nosso guardião seja tratado como um prisioneiro."

"Você viu a resposta do cristal. Uma hora eu poderei andar sem isto."

Hyoga voltou para casa, acendeu a lareira e arrancou a túnica, exausto. Viu seu jantar sobre a mesa, que provavelmente Ájax solicitara antes de saírem. Comeu em silêncio e lavou a louça rapidamente, antes de jogar-se à cama e imaginar como agiria em seguida para ajudar aos homofalcos. Bastava mesmo agir quando necessário e treinar alguns discípulos?

Se depositavam tanta confiança em sua figura, não podia ficar parado, esperando que os guerreiros de Prometeu viessem. Havia uma cidade com vários guerreiros treinados e um cavaleiro de Athena que não podia mais sair de lá. Decidiu que devia deixar de lado o humano que havia nele e de fato assumir sua posição como cavaleiro.


	16. 15

As pessoas reuniram-se à tarde na casa de Eleni, conversando e falando sobre o bebê. Muitas eram companheiras de trabalho de Hyoga, que as cumprimentava normalmente. Ájax já partira de manhã com um grupo de homofalcos para verificar o terreno que Hyoga apontara como suspeito, munidos de pás para investigar. Hyoga desejava ir junto, mas sabia que não podia recusar o convite de Eleni para a festa.

A idéia de permanecer entre dezenas de pessoas que o idolatravam era incômoda e até assustadora, depois de Ájax comentar sobre ceder a todos os pedidos do povo. Perguntou-se rapidamente o que seus amigos fariam numa situação como aquela. Shun provavelmente acabaria cedendo. Shiryu e Seiya já não fariam isso. Ele achava que não cederia, mas agora se encontrava em dúvida.

"Hyoga! Que bom que veio. Venha, sinta-se à vontade."

A casa de Myles e Eleni passara recentemente por uma ampliação para comportar o novo membro da família, tendo espaço suficiente àquela festa. Eleni ofereceu-lhe vinho, e Myles ocupava-o com o diálogo.

"Soube que Ájax expandiu sua área, Hyoga. Acho que logo poderá caminhar entre nós sem corrente."

"Isso ainda não é possível", respondeu, olhando aos negros e brilhantes elos. "Não são todos que me aceitam ainda. Afinal, sou um humano."

"Os guerreiros em geral não; mas as mulheres até sonham com você. Tem sorte, a maioria está trabalhando com Ájax, numa espécie de caça ao tesouro."

"Estão procurando por Aure. Nem cheguei a conhecê-la, mas isso já é quase um mito."

A expressão de Myles alterou-se para um semblante sério.

"Aure, minha querida irmã... Já está desaparecida por tempo demais. Provavelmente já... a perdemos."

"Talvez não. A partir de agora, não quero mais ficar parado. Achava que precisava apenas permanecer aqui e lutar quando fosse preciso, mas... Eleni contou-me sobre os guerreiros de Prometeu, que eles atacam a cidade constantemente."

"É... Fazem às escondidas, sabe? Matam um aqui, atacam outro ali. Eles não querem que tenhamos filhos."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei. Atualmente somos três mil homofalcos, mais ou menos. Esse é o nosso limite. Quando extrapolamos essa marca, os guerreiros de Prometeu vêm e matam-nos até restabelecerem a quantidade desejada. Eles têm nosso controle demográfico como se fôssemos escravos."

"Ou seja: Prometeu admite a existência de vocês, mas não o crescimento. Por quê?"

"Eu também gostaria de saber. Prometeu sabe que a extinção dos homofalcos provocaria uma guerra total entre ele, Athena e Ártemis. Sua deusa também se mostra complacente com esse controle que ele faz, de forma silenciosa. Contudo, a tensão nos últimos meses tem aumentado, depois que Athena assumiu o posto no Santuário. Cada vez mais envia ajuda a nós, e cada vez mais a pressão que Prometeu faz também aumenta. O melhor que podemos fazer é tentar nos defender com o que temos, com nossos guerreiros. Mas é pouco para enfrentar Prometeu."

"Um choque entre humanos e homofalcos seria desastroso. Em parte, vejo que Prometeu deseja priorizar os humanos, que são sua criação. O controle populacional é vantajoso para Athena, também."

"Como assim?"

"Mantendo os homofalcos sob esse controle, não haverá choque de armas entre os homofalcos e os humanos."

A estupefação de Myles fez com que Hyoga tentasse colocar a situação de uma forma mais delicada.

"Se houvesse uma guerra entre humanos e homofalcos... Vocês seriam esmagados pelos humanos. E sendo os invasores, eu seria inimigo dos homofalcos. Numa comparação de vantagens e desvantagens... É melhor manter o controle demográfico dos homofalcos para não haver conseqüências piores, para os dois lados."

"Mas Prometeu quer nos exterminar agora, Hyoga. Ele tem matado cada vez mais homofalcos, está cada vez mais cruel na maneira de exterminá-los. Seus guerreiros são verdadeiros monstros, torturam-nos como se fôssemos lixo."

"Pode ser, pois nas últimas batalhas Athena tem provocado a ira dos deuses. Acho que ela me manteve aqui para fortalecer a defesa dos homofalcos. Além do mais... Concordo que deveria haver uma forma de evitar o conflito entre humanos e homofalcos... Sei que os humanos não estão preparados para conviver com os homofalcos e vice-versa, mas acho injusto esse tipo de repressão. Talvez seja o caso de Athena negociar com Prometeu oficialmente para encontrarmos um acordo justo."

"Sua idéia parece-me ótima, Hyoga, mas não é tão simples assim..."

Hyoga bebia uma taça de vinho, que foi subitamente arrancada de sua mão. Era Evan.

"Cavaleiro, Ájax exige a sua presença nas buscas."

"Encontraram algo?"

"Por que não dá o fora desta casa, já que não merece ficar entre nós, e obedece ao nosso líder sem questionar?"

A fúria da resposta de Evan cortou-lhe qualquer possibilidade de diálogo. Sabendo que seria melhor para ele manter-se afastado de Evan, fitou Myles.

"Perdoe-me, Myles, terei de sair antes para ajudar Ájax."

"Sem problemas. Obrigado por ter vindo, Hyoga."

Hyoga saiu apressado, com a atenção voltada ao que Ájax poderia ter encontrado naquele pedaço de terra. Através do olhar reprovador, Myles viu Evan beber o resto do vinho à sua frente.

"Não deve falar nesse tom com o meu convidado."

"Ele não é um convidado. É um prisioneiro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ájax aguardava-o próximo ao buraco que os homofalcos cavavam. Hyoga aproximou-se e notou que havia uma construção de pedras por baixo de dois metros de terra, como se uma cabana tivesse sido enterrada ali.

"O que é isto?"

"Suas suspeitas, caro amigo. É incrível como nenhum de nós percebeu. Ainda não sabemos o que há por baixo deste teto, mas é possível que haja inimigos. Prefiro que esteja conosco. Caso aconteça algo, liberarei o seu cosmos."

"Passe uma pá. Eu ajudo."

Ainda havia um longo trabalho de escavação pela frente, mas Ájax não hesitara chamá-lo. De fato, em todas as tarefas, Ájax demonstrava excessiva cautela, muitas vezes irritando Evan. Talvez aquela fosse a razão de tão enfurecida investida do homofalco na casa de Myles. Enquanto trabalhava, Ájax comentou, observando a estrutura que começava a revelar-se.

"Eu sou um idiota, Hyoga. Durante todo esse tempo, nem sequer pensei em verificar desta forma. Você chega e resolve tão facilmente, até me faz parecer um imbecil da frente de meu povo."

"Isso seria péssimo para nós dois. Mas fomos nós dois que descobrimos, não eu."

"Mesmo assim, isso ainda fica na minha cabeça."

Ájax voltou-se ao outro lado, onde conseguiam descobrir uma parede. Decidiu que era melhor concentrar as duas frentes num só lado da casa, esperando encontrar alguma porta. Pela disposição das paredes, supôs o local onde colocaria uma abertura e mandou que cavassem ali.

À medida que avançavam, mais conseguiam ver daquela construção. Era uma cabana de pedra, com uma cobertura fortemente estruturada de madeira. Por ser anormal e feita para suportar grandes pesos, não tiveram dúvidas: fora construída para permanecer no subterrâneo. Passaram a concentrar-se então nas paredes, e logo um homofalco chamou a atenção de todos.

"Achei uma coisa!"

Havia uma espécie de túnel que levava à superfície, reafirmando que a casa fora feita para permanecer soterrada. Ájax cavou com as mãos no local em que seria a abertura da casa e encontrou um alçapão branco forrado de neve falsa.

"Desapareceram por aqui, então? Fiquem a postos, eu vou abrir."

A tensão era evidente no grupo de homofalcos. Ájax destrancou a porta e abriu-a lentamente. Quando foi entrar, no entanto, um repentino golpe de cosmos atingiu-o, assustando todos. Ferido, o líder caiu desfalecido na neve e permitiu a saída do inimigo. Um guerreiro surgiu de dentro, distribuindo golpes em todos os homofalcos em volta. Hyoga aproximou-se de Ájax, tentando despertá-lo.

"Ájax! Acorde, Ájax, solte-me!"

Mas o líder não aparentava recobrar os sentidos. Desesperado, Hyoga levantou-se com a pá, sentindo-se um idiota. O inimigo nocauteara todos com simples golpes de cosmos e podia muito bem matá-lo com um só golpe naquele estado. O desconhecido riu, achando divertido, e aproximou-se segurando uma espada.

"Então você é o prisioneiro dos homofalcos. Não quer ser meu escravo? Sou Éolo, servo de Prometeu. Eu conheço o segredo para tirar a corrente de Prometeu que está usando."

Hyoga não estava disposto a render-se a um inimigo, mas sabia que poderia morrer se não o fizesse. Continuou a segurar a pá com força, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria. Éolo riu mais uma vez e atirou um pequeno golpe de cosmos, que destruiu a pá. Desarmado, não havia como fugir. Pensou em recuar, mas Ájax estava aos seus pés e não sabia se poderia ser atacado.

"Você sabia, rapaz? Que se deixar que eu mate o líder dos homofalcos, ficará livre de sua corrente? Eu juro."

Ele já sabia daquilo. Mas também sabia que prometera ser fiel aos homofalcos, mesmo que isso o levasse a morte. Permaneceu parado, e Éolo riu novamente.

"Que divertido."

Um novo golpe atirou-o para trás. Hyoga caiu atordoado e tentou levantar-se, mas levou um chute que o atirou para longe novamente. Em seguida, foi pisado nas costas e mantido imóvel no chão.

"Que verme é você. Que verme!"

A pressão era tanta que Hyoga teve a impressão de ter os ossos esmagados, sem que pudesse revidar. Sem agüentar mais, gemeu de dor, dando mais prazer ao seu inimigo. Pudera utilizar o cosmos para defender-se! Éolo agarrou-o pelo pescoço e ergueu-o sobre o chão, tentando enforcá-lo. Mesmo tentando livrar-se com o pouco de força, não era páreo à força sobre-humana, restando-lhe apenas aguardar a morte.

Quando constatou que seus sentidos abandonavam-no, Éolo atirou-o contra uma árvore, e Hyoga caiu tossindo, tentando recuperar o ar. Estava condenado, sabia disso, e a demora só o deixava mais desesperado. O servo de Prometeu levava na cintura uma pequena adaga adornada a ouro, presente de seu deus. Num rápido movimento, transpassou-a pelo braço direito de Hyoga, cobrindo-se de seu sangue. Logo em seguida fez o mesmo no tronco, fincando a lâmina na carne das costas.

E a única coisa que Hyoga podia fazer era gritar de dor. A lâmina encostou-se em seu pescoço ameaçadoramente, mas Éolo logo mudou de idéia. Percorreu a adaga por seu rosto, cortando-o profundamente até chegar próximo ao olho. Fizera tal movimento apenas para que Hyoga esticasse o pescoço em reflexo, deixando-o à mostra. Quando se preparava para dar o golpe de misericórdia, seu cosmos protegeu-se de um golpe que viera por trás. Era Evan.

"Que covarde é você, Éolo, bem como os humanos. Torturar um homem indefeso só é justo quando é seu direito."

Éolo riu e cravou a adaga no ombro de Hyoga, que gritou de dor, como se a guardasse num pedaço de madeira. Levantou-se, queimando o seu cosmos.

"Se bem me lembro, seu nome é Evan. Não me diga que está com pena deste verme infeliz. Não me diga que é amigo dele."

"Para ser sincero, adoraria torturá-lo. Mas sou diferente de vocês, humanos. Sou um homofalco e prezo minha honra! Esse humano é nosso prisioneiro; portanto apenas nós temos o direito de matá-lo."

O cosmos de Evan explodiu abundantemente, espalhando-se por toda a região. Abriu as asas e tirou sua espada, dando um comando de ataque. Junto dele, viera um exército de homofalcos. Hyoga ainda pôde ver o início da luta, antes de desmaiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga acordou desnorteado, sem lembrar ao certo o que ocorrera. Tentou mover-se, mas a dor irradiou por todo o corpo, como se tivesse sido surrado em todos os lugares. Olhando em volta, notou que não estava em casa. Era o quarto extra da casa de Myles, que supostamente deveria ser de Tibalt.

Uma homofalca observava-o à distância em silêncio. Ao notar que despertara, saiu do quarto para avisar Eleni, que logo retornou com uma bandeja.

"Hyoga, que aperto... Você esteve muito próximo de morrer desta vez."

Não havia sorriso em seu rosto. De fato, estivera preocupada demais para sorrir-lhe, apesar do nascimento de seu filho. Hyoga ainda tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável na cama, mas notou que estava completamente imobilizado pela corrente de Prometeu, que dava voltas na cama.

"O que é isto?"

"Você não deve mover-se até que os ferimentos se cicatrizem."

Myles aproximou-se carregando o filho nos braços. Mesmo que fosse apenas a primeira impressão, Hyoga sentia que o clima era de morbidez.

"O que aconteceu lá? O que houve depois que Evan apareceu?"

"Ele conseguiu expulsar Éolo com um ataque, dois dos nossos morreram na perseguição. Encontramos Aure... Ela está se recuperando ainda, mas está bem."

"Então, as notícias são boas."

"Todos estão falando que você estava sendo humilhado e torturado por Éolo quando Evan chegou."

"É verdade. Ájax foi o primeiro a ser nocauteado e não liberou o meu cosmos para que eu pudesse lutar. Estava completamente indefeso diante de meu inimigo."

"Muitos perderam a fé em você, Hyoga."

Por um momento, Hyoga perguntou-se se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Os homofalcos precisavam entender que ele sozinho poderia não dar conta de todos os seguidores de Prometeu. Por outro lado, não era bom que o povo caísse em desespero.

"Vocês também?"

Eleni sorriu e passou-lhe a mão na cabeça, carinhosa.

"É claro que não, Hyoga. Estamos ansiosos para que ensine o nosso pequeno Tibalt."

"Mas... Escolheram-me porque souberam que eu era um cavaleiro, não é?"

Myles aproximou-se, sorrindo.

"Achava que era isso? Hyoga, sabe que homofalcos sempre honram a palavra e que nunca descumprimos nossas promessas. Pois eu juro a você aqui, neste instante, que não o escolhemos como mentor de Tibalt por ser um guerreiro de renome. Evan é considerado um herói entre os nossos, mas é louco. Ele deseja matar humanos. Ájax também só está interessado em formar guerreiros que protejam os homofalcos. Mas nós não queríamos isso ao nosso filho."

"Nossa amizade por você sempre foi verdadeira, Hyoga, em todos os aspectos. Queríamos que fosse o mestre de Tibalt porque queríamos um homem de caráter quando crescesse, que não fizesse distinção entre raças ou agisse apenas em nome de um grupo de pessoas. A melhor pessoa para treinar o nosso filho era Myles, pensava eu, mas nossa tradição mandava que fosse um homem diferente. Achamos que você é o homem certo para isso. Nós nunca deixamos de confiar em você e não decidimos pensando em seu renome como cavaleiro."

Ouvindo a explicação, Hyoga sentiu-se envergonhado por pensar que agissem apenas de acordo com as expectativas do povo. Eleni nunca lhe parecera uma pessoa romântica dessa forma.

"Desculpe por pensar de outra forma, Eleni e Myles... Agora entendo por que me escolheram..."

"Nós entendemos. Nas estufas, muitas ficavam discutindo se haveria melhor retorno confiar o filho a Evan ou a você. Elas só pensavam no fato de você ser um cavaleiro. Muitas são assim mesmo."

"Mesmo assim... Não devia ter aplicado o mesmo pensamento a vocês... Desculpem. Prometo que serei um bom mestre ao Tibalt."

"Então sobreviva até lá, rapaz!" riu Myles. "Você parece ter sido esmagado por uma pedra, sabia? Veja!"

Myles deu um leve soco no ombro ferido, e Hyoga gemeu em resposta, sentindo a dor do corte. Ferido daquele jeito, não poderia iniciar o treinamento de Charis devidamente.

"Não faça isso, querido, não é em você que dói!"

O marido gargalhou e afastou-se com o bebê.

"Ora, se ele não morreu com tudo isso, é porque não morre mais!"

"Desculpe, Hyoga..."

"Tudo bem, eu agüento. Ele tem razão, agüentei tantos golpes, um toque não fará a menor diferença."

"Você dormiu um dia inteiro... deve estar faminto."

Servindo-lhe a comida como se tratasse de um bebê, Eleni assemelhava-se à sua mãe quando se sentava ao lado de sua cama, antes de dormir. Hyoga sabia que devia evitar aquele tipo de pensamento, mas era inevitável diante da imagem de Eleni, tão semelhante à Natássia.

"Eu sempre dei trabalho a você, não é? Até mesmo quando nos conhecemos."

"Não faz muito tempo. Tive de tirá-lo do meio da neve só porque ficou se sentindo culpado."

"Meus amigos comentam que sempre tive complexo de culpa."

Permaneceram alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto se alimentava. Quando a tigela estava no último quarto, Eleni comentou, preocupada:

"Agora que estou com Tibalt, não terei tanto tempo para cuidar de seus ferimentos, Hyoga."

"Tudo bem, eu posso me virar."

"Se acontecer algo grave, não poderá. Escute, já faz mais de um ano que chegou à terra dos homofalcos, Hyoga. Você vai passar o resto da vida aqui. Não deseja fixar a sua situação?"

"Quer dizer, casar-me?"

"Isso. Parece que ainda existe algo que o segura, apesar de dar-se bem com a maioria dos homofalcos. O que é?"

Hyoga contemplou a questão. Mesmo em Kohotek, preferia não desenvolver relacionamentos familiares, por ser um cavaleiro. Na terra dos homofalcos, podia viver como um morador qualquer, mas ainda estava sob o comando da deusa.

"É que sou um cavaleiro de Athena, Eleni. Não posso criar uma família, ter uma mulher e filhos... Quando posso ser morto numa batalha e abandoná-los à própria sorte. Não me é proibido ter esse tipo de relação... Mas geralmente cavaleiros preferem afastar-se das pessoas por esse motivo. Para que ninguém chore sua morte."

"Que jeito triste de encarar a vida. Mas sabe? Se morrer, eu chorarei a sua morte. Charis também. De qualquer forma, sempre haverá alguém que sofrerá e virá pôr flores em seu túmulo. Pense nisso."

"Pensarei. Mas dificilmente mudarei minha opinião. Por falar em Charis... Coitada, ainda nem comecei o treinamento dela."

"Não se preocupe. Myles já está passando uns exercícios básicos para ela. Quando sarar, ela já terá noção de algo."

"É bom. Porque o treinamento que receberá será bem rigoroso."

Quanto ao treinamento de Charis, Hyoga decidira o que formaria. Seria uma guerreira, no sentido total da palavra, uma especialista em combates. Se ela seria uma protetora dos homofalcos ou de Athena, deixaria que escolhesse. Com o tempo, haveria de encontrar o próprio caminho. Não tinha certeza se aquele era o raciocínio correto naquela situação, mas era o que agarrara com toda a alma.

Eleni começou a limpar-lhe os ferimentos da corrente, enquanto ele a observava quieto. De certa forma, ainda se sentia um estranho naquele lugar, como se o seu lar ainda fosse Kohotek. Olhava para o lado enquanto ela limpava-lhe a nuca, quando viu Ájax entrar no quarto.

"Hyoga, como está?"

"Ele está vivo", respondeu Eleni, secamente.

A mudança de comportamento da homofalca devia principalmente ao fato de Hyoga ter quase morrido por culpa de Ájax, que não liberou o seu cosmos para que pudesse defender-se.

"Desculpem", disse ele, de imediato. "Desculpe, Hyoga. Devia ter liberado seu cosmos antes de abrir aquela porta. Não imaginei que seria nocauteado tão fácil."

"Se quisesse a minha morte, já teria me matado. Está desculpado, contanto que tome mais cuidado de agora em diante."

"Eu vou, prometo. Sinto muito, Eleni... Se pudesse, deixaria que usasse o cosmos em tempo integral."

"Se usasse, causaria um tremendo tumulto entre os guerreiros que não são a favor de mim. Eles com certeza se sentiriam ameaçados. E mais, é provável tentarem me matar sem razão nenhuma."

"Andei pensando sobre isso e acho que precisamos resolver este assunto de uma vez por todas."

"Como, Ájax?"

"Ainda não vou falar. Quero mais tempo para decidir, e você está ferido demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Por enquanto, só quero que descanse e se recupere."

"Enquanto houver intrigas e rivalidades entre nós, não conseguiremos agir. A minha sorte é que Evan respeita a honra acima do ódio que tem por mim, ou já estaria morto."

"Você acaba de citar uma das melhores qualidades dele."

"Mesmo assim... Aquele Éolo não era fraco. Não pude sentir o cosmos dele por não poder usar o meu, mas notei que não era um guerreiro comum. Como Evan conseguiu expulsá-lo? É tão poderoso assim?"

"Não. Éolo retirou-se por vontade própria. Mas disse que pegaria um substituto para Aure... Eu não sei por que demoram tanto a atacar. Eles pegam mulheres ou crianças e passam meses com elas. Depois, trazem de volta ameaçando matá-las se não entregarmos um determinado número de sacrifícios. Geralmente nossos homofalcos mais nobres... morrem desse jeito."

"Elas não falam o que acontece?"

"Nunca. Sentem medo, ficam nervosas, até agressivas quando tocamos no assunto."

"Isso é ruim... Seria bom se pudéssemos saber."

"Talvez você saiba. Contei para Aure que um homem a salvou. Ela tem curiosidade por você, Hyoga."

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia."

"Também não sei. Mas veremos. Por enquanto... Esqueça tudo e melhore. Mandei que trouxessem roupas novas, você terá ajuda enquanto estiver assim. Eu... Sinto muito mesmo, amigo."

Ájax saiu, deixando-os. Eleni ainda estava ressentida pelo que houve com Hyoga, mas não ousou reclamar mais, por respeito ao seu líder.

"Ele está mesmo arrependido, Eleni."

"Se estivesse morto, teria perdoado?"

"Só se conseguisse proteger os homofalcos em meu lugar. Mas ainda estou vivo, Eleni, posso lutar. Quando os meus ferimentos cicatrizarem, vou lutar para protegê-los."

"Você estava coberto de sangue quando veio, Hyoga. Conseguimos salvá-lo por um milagre... Não faça mais isso comigo, por favor."

Vendo que a expressão de sofrimento de Eleni não era mentira, Hyoga aquietou-se.

"Vou tentar..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charis entrou no quarto visivelmente irritada e aproximou-se de Hyoga como se quisesse arrancá-lo de lá à força. Fazia uma semana desde que ele fora atacado por Éolo e já conseguia sentar-se e caminhar pequenas distâncias apoiado em Eleni. Brincava com Tibalt, que estava deitado na cama ao lado dele, quando ela lhe chamou a atenção.

"Hyoga, quando vai começar o treinamento?"

"Charis..."

"Myles disse que já estou pronta para receber o treinamento, mas você fica o dia inteiro deitado nessa cama!"

Eleni, que voltava da cozinha, tentou acalmá-la.

"Charis, Hyoga quase morreu no ataque. Não deve pressioná-lo, ele nem consegue andar direito. Viu como ele voltou coberto de ferimentos?"

Hyoga já esperava pela reclamação. Sabia que não estava em condições de dar o treino, mas os últimos dias tinham sido extremamente tensos para ele. Evan era considerado novamente um herói, enquanto muitos ridicularizavam o cavaleiro que fora manipulado feito um boneco nas mãos de Éolo. Toda aquela pressão com certeza machucava Charis, que o escolhera especialmente ao treino.

"Tudo bem, Eleni. Charis quer dizer que se eu não me levantar daqui agora mesmo e dar-lhe o treino, serei um fraco."

"Mas Hyoga, você está fraco. Seus ferimentos ainda estão sangrando, veja como o braço e o rosto estão inchados. Além do mais, mal pode mexer os braços, a facada que levou nas costas ainda está aberta... Não, não pode dar aulas ainda!"

"Talvez... Mas preciso dar mesmo assim. Não se preocupe, posso passar as primeiras lições aqui mesmo."

"O que devo fazer, mestre?"

"Duzentas voltas. Corra duzentas voltas a pé em torno da cidade. Passe pela estrada principal das estufas, dê a volta por trás da fonte, atravesse o ponto de pesca. Não pare, não coma, não descanse. Vá."

Sem responder ou sorrir, Charis deu meia volta e saiu para fazer o exercício, deixando-os. Chocada, Eleni voltou-se ao cavaleiro.

"Não pode fazer isso com ela!"

"Claro que posso, é minha discípula. E ainda comecei devagar, pois meu mestre mandava dar quinhentas na neve, em pleno inverno. Mas pro começo, já está bom. Se ela morrer no meio do treinamento, Ájax me matará."

"Fará isso com o nosso pequeno Tibalt também?"

"Vocês não queriam um guerreiro de verdade? Pode ter certeza de que o terão."

"Eu não acredito... Passou mesmo por um treinamento desses, Hyoga?"

"Sim. Geralmente os candidatos a cavaleiro desistem no meio do treino por ser rigoroso demais. Há aqueles que morrem também, é inevitável. Como não posso matar Charis, terei de maneirar na dose dos exercícios, mas não vou amolecer só por causa disso."

Como se não ligasse se Charis estava conseguindo ou não, Hyoga continuou a brincar com o Tibalt, sob o olhar reprovador de Eleni. Talvez soasse rigoroso demais pelo choque de culturas. O treino dos homofalcos era pesado, mas não era tão rigoroso quando o dos cavaleiros de Athena. Mesmo que Charis não desejasse ser uma amazona de Athena no futuro, daria a ela um treino que a tornaria tão forte quanto um cavaleiro.

A tarde seguiu-se de forma tranqüila para ele, que não podia fazer nada além de distrair-se com o que havia em volta. Ora pegava um livro para ler, ora dava atenção ao seu futuro discípulo. Quando notou que a noite chegava, chamou Eleni.

"Pode fazer um enorme favor para mim, Eleni?"

"Claro, Hyoga. O que é?"

"Procure Charis. A esta hora, ela deve ter ou terminado, ou caído de cansaço. Se ainda estiver correndo, deixe-a terminar. Mas se não, traga-a até aqui."

"Coitadinha. Ela deve estar morta de cansaço..."

"Logo ela se acostuma ao ritmo de treino. Obrigado, Eleni."

Após meia hora, a homofalca retornou, trazendo Charis inconsciente nos braços. Suja dos tombos que levara de cansaço, a garota estava pálida e sofrendo os primeiros sinais de hipotermia. Colocou-a sobre a cama e Hyoga deu alguns leves tapas no rosto para acordá-la.

"Charis. Acorde. Acorde."

Molemente, a garota abriu os olhos cansados.

"Hyoga..."

"Mestre. Para você eu sou mestre."

"Sim... Mestre..."

"Conseguiu terminar a tarefa que lhe passei?"

"Não... Fui até a volta..."

Antes que ela falasse, Hyoga tapou-lhe a boca, com o olhar frio.

"Não quero saber até onde foi. Fracasso é fracasso. Você fará o seguinte agora: volte para casa, descanse. Amanhã de manhã quero que dê as duzentas voltas. E se não conseguir, descanse uma hora e tente de novo. Se ainda assim não der certo, terei de aumentar a dose para trezentas voltas, entendeu? Não pare, não desista. Um guerreiro jamais deve sucumbir, por mais cansado ou ferido, ele deve ser persistente. Agora se levante e volte para casa."

"Sim... mestre."

Charis levantou-se cambaleante, quase caindo a cada passo que dava. Sorriu debilmente para Eleni, antes de sair da casa.

"Obrigada por me ajudar, Eleni..."

Desta vez, o olhar de Eleni foi ríspido.

"Não acha que está sendo muito duro com ela?"

"Acho. Mas preciso ser. Charis precisa pegar o ritmo de treino o quanto antes."

"Você é um monstro!"

"Às vezes, pensava o mesmo de meu mestre. Mas tudo que ele fez tinha fundamento, assim como agora faço com Charis, Eleni. Em primeiro lugar, ela precisa desenvolver resistência física para agüentar longos períodos de batalha. Depois, deve aprender a nunca desistir, por mais difícil que seja. Atingir um objetivo é uma questão de sim ou não, não existe quase. Quando aprender essas coisas, poderei ensinar-lhe o conceito de cosmos e iniciar o treino de luta."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charis entrou no quarto cansada e cambaleante, mas com uma expressão de alegria no rosto. Aproximou-se de Hyoga, que limpava ele mesmo o ferimento das algemas.

"Mestre! Eu consegui dar as duzentas voltas."

"Muito bem. Pronta para o próximo exercício?"

"Sim, mestre!"

"Seiscentas flexões de braço. Agora."

Charis jogou-se no chão e começou o exercício, decidida a ir até o fim. Como podia acompanhá-la, Hyoga guardou o ungüento e pôs-se a contar cuidadosamente. Sabia que Charis, por ser filha de Ájax, tinha sido educada para jamais faltar com a palavra. Contudo, a atenção que lhe dava era uma forma de estimulá-la a continuar, pois não bastava passar os exercícios aos discípulos para ser um bom mestre.

No meio da tarde, quando Charis estava perto de trezentas flexões, já esgotada, Ájax entrou no quarto, curioso.

"Você está tentando matar a minha filha, Hyoga?"

"Talvez."

Charis perdeu a concentração e caiu, ofegante. Sem perder a postura, Hyoga incentivou-a a continuar.

"Vamos, Charis, continue. Só falta metade. Você quer ser forte, não quer?"

Reunindo as forças, ela voltou a exercitar-se. Hyoga continuou contando, acompanhando-a com olhos atentos. Ájax não sabia se o socava por maltratar a filha ou se perguntava por mais detalhes daquele treinamento.

"Não vai matá-la, vai?"

"Não. Estou maneirando nos exercícios. Se fosse um treinamento de cavaleiro como o que o Santuário aplica, ela não agüentaria."

"Mestre!"

"O que houve, Charis?"

"Pode ser mais rigoroso!"

Hyoga sorriu-lhe e pensou em dizer-lhe que já era o suficiente. No entanto, achou que a confiança que Charis tinha nele devia ser respeitada também.

"Então faça oitocentos em vez de seiscentos."

"Sim!"

"Você tem algum assunto a tratar comigo, Ájax?"

"Sim... Queria saber se você não está interessado a voltar aos dias de treino."

"Como assim?"

"Se você tem uma altíssima aprovação popular feminina, a masculina está no fundo do poço. Com isso, não poderá conviver com os nossos soldados em harmonia."

"E qual é a sua sugestão para resolvermos isso?"

"Quero que seja um discípulo de Evan."

"O quê?!"

A surpresa foi tanta que até Charis parou de fazer as flexões. Mas vendo que Hyoga não deixara de contar seus exercícios, continuou, sem dizer nada.

"Não é uma idéia tão absurda assim, Hyoga. Evan controla toda a força militar dos homofalcos. Ele não só treina os discípulos de direito, como todos os homens com força de luta. Desta forma, nosso grupo militar é bastante unido, mas vulnerável à influência dele."

"E você quer que eu entre e seja massacrado."

"Outro dia, você estava reclamando que as pessoas davam-lhe créditos inexistentes. Eu pergunto: o que fez de digno de respeito pelo nosso exército? Nada! Eles não o respeitam porque você nunca os ajudou ou participou do meio em que vivem. Pensei em dividi-lo na tarefa de treiná-los junto com Evan, mas isso só atrairia mais a raiva dele."

"Então devo ser um soldado normal."

"Isso. Deve treinar como todos os outros, da posição mais baixa. Não quero que se sinta inferiorizado com isso, só estou sugerindo uma possibilidade, entenda."

"Eu entendo."

"Se conquistar o respeito deles, desde o soldado mais fraco até o grande Evan... Terá o exército em mãos e poderá agir como bem entender. Acho que, se isso acontecer, o cristal responderá azul à retirada da corrente. Se não, ao menos à liberação de seu cosmos entre nós."

"Em outras palavras, devo refazer o treinamento de luta, mas ao modo dos homofalcos. Se aprender o modo de luta deles, seus valores e virtudes... Se conseguir o respeito dos colegas..."

"Sim. Você poderá agir com mais liberdade nesta causa. Pensei nisso por muito tempo, imaginando se... Não seria ofensivo a um cavaleiro de Athena..."

"E é. Imagino como um cavaleiro de ouro acharia essa proposta absurda. Geralmente conquistamos através de força, não de submissão. Mas aqui é diferente. Ninguém duvida do meu poder, tanto que me querem com a corrente. Mas eles duvidam de meu caráter."

"É por isso que precisa começar de baixo. Para provar que não é apenas o seu poder, mas a sua honra. Está disposto a participar deste plano?"

"Estou. Se Evan concordar em aceitar-me, farei o treinamento militar dos homofalcos, como qualquer soldado, Ájax."

"Muito bem. Não precisa ter pressa para começar, Hyoga. É bom que seu corpo esteja em perfeitas condições quando começar o treino."

Ájax saiu e Hyoga fitou Charis, que diminuíra o ritmo devido ao cansaço.

"356, certo? Estou contando."

Surpresa por ver como Hyoga acertara o número da flexão, Charis imaginou se conseguiria prestar atenção numa pessoa com quem estivesse conversando e contar as flexões do outro lado do quarto. Era como se Hyoga tivesse duas visões ou o controle total do que ocorria em volta.

"Mestre, vai mesmo virar um discípulo de Evan? Você já é um cavaleiro de Athena, é até mais poderoso que Evan..."

"É verdade. Mas preciso conquistar o respeito do povo homofalco, Charis. Além disso, podemos aprender coisas novas com pessoas mais fracas que nós, sabia? Uma técnica nova, uma lição de vida. Portanto, mesmo que se torne tão forte quanto um cavaleiro, Charis, entenda que experiências novas não se situam apenas no topo da pirâmide. Você pode encontrar uma maneira de salvar-se até com um servo. Portanto... Nunca menospreze as pessoas, por mais fracas que sejam."

"Sim, mestre. Mas agora temo por você. Evan não o deseja em seu exército, mesmo como discípulo. Ele fará de tudo para expulsá-lo."

"Eu sei. Mas tudo bem. Será um treino rigoroso por causa disso. E não é uma coisa boa?"

Charis sorriu, sem parar com as flexões.

"É sim, mestre."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de curar-se consideravelmente, Hyoga retornou para casa, liberando o quarto de Tibalt. Contudo, Eleni vinha todos os dias para tratar seus ferimentos, ainda não totalmente cicatrizados. Mesmo assim, Hyoga decidira que já estava na hora de trabalhar na confiança com os soldados. Reservara o período da manhã para ensinar Charis, que já se acostumara ao ritmo de treino, e partiria naquela tarde à sua primeira sessão sob o comando de Evan. Hyoga ainda se perguntava como Ájax conseguira convencê-lo a aceitar tal proposta, mas preferia deixar os detalhes de lado e concentrar-se em seu trabalho.

Eleni reforçava o curativo das costas, para que não se soltasse durante o treino, preocupada.

"Hyoga, ainda acho que você não está pronto para isso."

"Está tudo bem, Eleni. Não precisa preocupar-se tanto com o corte, pois o machucado acaba sujando mesmo no treino. Mais tarde, peço a Charis para fazer um novo. Essa é a vantagem de ter um discípulo em tempo integral."

"Evan vai trucidá-lo, Hyoga. Ele acha que você não merece participar das lutas."

"É por isso que preciso entrar nessa. Como Ájax diz, respeito é algo a ser conquistado."

Hyoga vestiu a túnica e girou os braços, que outrora foram feridos pela adaga de Éolo.

"Já estão bem melhor. Já estou em condições de treino, sei melhor do que ninguém. E está na hora de ir."

"Como vai treinar com a corrente, Hyoga? Você não consegue fazer muitos movimentos com a corrente e nem pode usar o cosmos. Está em desvantagem."

"Eu sei. Vejo na hora como farei. Obrigado, Eleni."

Tranqüilo, saiu de casa e dirigiu-se ao local de treino de Evan, uma vasta área ao pé de uma montanha, onde havia várias armas guardadas e crateras, resultados dos golpes de cosmos. Os homofalcos já se reuniam para o treino e ficaram surpresos ao verem Hyoga aproximar-se. Muitos lhe dirigiram olhares hostis, que ele precisava destruir com o tempo.

Evan chegou logo depois, e todos se colocaram em formação, como um batalhão. Ainda sem compreender como seria o primeiro dia, Hyoga optou por imitá-los e obedecer às ordens como pudesse. Evan, com uma expressão de repugnância, viu-o no meio, mas não comentou nada.

Dos treinos aos quais assistira, lembrava-se da rigidez da postura dos homofalcos, bem mais intensa que a do Santuário. Procurou inserir-se naquele ambiente, embora se sentisse um estranho.

"Há alguns que estão começando o treino hoje. Mas eu não ligo. Aqueles que não se acostumam com o treino são fracos e merecem sair."

Até então, Hyoga conhecia aquele discurso. No começo de cada mês, Evan inseria um grupo de aspirantes na turma menos habilidosa para treiná-los pela primeira vez. Homofalcos que eram considerados fracos logo acabavam desistindo e voltando para a pesca.

"Corram em volta da montanha até que eu os mande parar. Comecem!"

O começo era como o primeiro dia de treino com Camus, só que mais leve. Não dava para comparar a rigorosidade do treino dos cavaleiros com o dos homofalcos, mas não era isso o que estava em jogo naquele momento. Hyoga obedeceu tranqüilamente e pôs-se a correr num ritmo nem muito rápido, nem muito lento. Preferia manter o mesmo da maioria para não destacar-se demais.

Evan voava atrás dos últimos com um bastão, golpeando-os nas costas. Mesmo que o grupo inteiro corresse mais depressa, ele não pararia de infernizar os que tinham dificuldade de acompanhar o resto, aumentando o ritmo da corrida, cada vez mais. Para Hyoga, não era problema aumentar o ritmo, só se perguntava como aquilo poderia melhorar a imagem dele entre os homens.

Ao final de mais de trinta voltas, um dos rapazes caiu, ficando para trás. Irritado, Evan golpeou-o impiedosamente, até que ele não pudesse mais continuar. Mandou que parassem e arrastou o retardatário ao centro da área, levando o mesmo chicote que punira Hyoga na ocasião em que conhecera Eleni. Deu-lhe dez golpes nas costas e empurrou-o de volta ao grupo. Em seguida, ordenou que voltassem à formação.

"É bom que aprendam a lutar logo. Peguem o companheiro do lado. Ele será o seu companheiro de luta até o final do treino de hoje. A cada vez que for imobilizado pelo companheiro, receberá um golpe. Transfiram cada golpe que levarem aos seus familiares e entes queridos. Cada golpe que leva é a cabeça de um amigo morto! Quanto às demais instruções, passarei individualmente."

Havia sempre por perto alguns soldados veteranos com chicotes em mãos. Evan deu-lhes permissão para aproximarem-se dos rapazes e aplicar os castigos para cada derrubada. Olhando em volta, o cavaleiro percebeu como aquela era uma prática corriqueira no treino dos soldados homofalcos.

"Comecem!"

Todos se voltaram de forma padronizada, como se já tivessem sido instruídos. Hyoga imitou-os e fitou aquele que seria seu parceiro do dia. Notou rapidamente que suas costas apresentavam mais chicotadas que o normal. Enquanto que ele não se importava com quem lutaria, seu oponente mostrava um claro temor por enfrentar justo o cavaleiro de Athena.

Mesmo sabendo que o garoto podia fugir de medo a qualquer instante, Hyoga avançou e atacou-o rapidamente, sem, no entanto, derrubá-lo. O chute atingiu-o no peito, afastando-o habilmente. Moveram-se lateralmente e logo um novo ataque foi feito do cavaleiro, atingindo-o no braço. Não queria que seu parceiro fosse fustigado a cada investida sua e por isso aplicava golpes leves.

Surpreso, Hyoga notou que ele tremia de medo. Parou e esperou que o atacasse. Tomando uma tímida coragem, o homofalco avançou e deu-lhe um soco no rosto do qual Hyoga não se defendeu. Deixou-se machucar e sorriu-lhe sutilmente, tentando acalmá-lo. Não havia espaço para diálogos naquele campo de batalha, não havia como dizer que não precisava ficar nervoso, a não ser pelos movimentos do corpo.

Rapidamente, Hyoga avançou e deu-lhe outro golpe, veloz e leve, seguido de outro, mais pesado. Aos poucos, tentava impor um ritmo de luta ao qual o homofalco não estava acostumado. Mesmo assim, por colocar-se como guia daquele combate, evitava derrubá-lo e causar-lhe uma punição.

Evan aproximou-se, observando cada dupla, diligentemente. Sabendo que a encenação resultaria numa possível punição, Hyoga não teve escolha a não ser derrubar seu oponente com um movimento rápido, imobilizando-o no chão. Logo um dos soldados se aproximou e aplicou uma chicotada no oponente.

Assim que se levantou, Hyoga avançou com mais golpes, forçando seu oponente a lutar mais rápido e deixando Evan satisfeito. Ao vê-lo partir, puderam diminuir o ritmo novamente. Enquanto treinavam, Hyoga repetia os mesmos golpes que ele tentava aplicar-lhe, de forma clara, mostrando-lhe o correto em silêncio. Percebendo a sua intenção, o homofalco realizava os mesmo movimentos, na tentativa de melhorá-los. Quando conseguiu aperfeiçoá-los, Hyoga deixou que o atingisse, mesmo que isso o levasse ao chão. Imediatamente veio um dos soldados, e Hyoga permitiu que lhe desse o golpe nas costas. Da mesma forma, lançou alguns socos que também derrubaram seu inimigo de tempos em tempos, já que quase todos saíam machucados daquele treino.

Sabia que não podia machucar-se por causa da facada que levara de Éolo. Mas não podia passar por tudo aquilo sem trabalhar na confiança com os soldados com quem treinava, mesmo que saísse com as costas marcadas.

Evan parava de tempos em tempos, para corrigir movimentos errados dos homofalcos. Interrompia a luta e mostrava o modo correto de fazer, forçando o soldado em questão a repetir até conseguir. Por algum motivo, recusava-se a interromper a luta de Hyoga, preferindo observá-la de longe. Este também não se importava, pois estava mais interessado em ajudar o seu parceiro. Continuou a combatê-lo pacientemente, até que o final do treino chegasse, já de noite.

"Muito bem. Por hoje é só! Amanhã faremos treino com lanças, estejam prontos!"

Os homofalcos dispersaram-se, atordoados com os golpes, e Hyoga pegou a túnica que tirara para realizar o treino da luta, mas não o vestiu de volta. Caso não a tivesse tirado, acabaria com a roupa rasgada, já que os soldados de chicote não esperavam. Caminhava para casa, quando o rapaz com que treinara se aproximou e iniciou um diálogo.

"Ei, cavaleiro!"

Hyoga esperou que ele se aproximasse e continuou a andar em direção à cidade.

"É Hyoga. Pode me chamar pelo nome."

"Hyoga. Eu sou Otis."

"Prazer. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia, não conheço nenhum soldado."

"Mas precisa? Você é um guerreiro já formado, muitos dizem que pode lutar contra Evan. Não entendo porque quer treinar como um soldado de categoria baixa."

"Eu tenho os meus motivos. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, sou só um prisioneiro dos homofalcos. Não estou em posição de colocar-me superior a ninguém."

"Mas você é muito mais experiente."

"Sempre há coisas novas a aprender com outros povos, Otis. Em troca, também quero dar algo. Tenho certeza de que aprenderei novas técnicas de luta com os homofalcos."

"E resolveu treinar só para isso?"

"Também. Mas mais para conhecer os soldados, seu treino, suas motivações. Achei que participar fosse o melhor meio."

O rapaz riu, e Hyoga ficou satisfeito por saber que conquistara o respeito de um soldado. Já era um começo.

"Até levar chicotada de graça, nem acreditei quando vi!"

"E por que não? Não acho justo que só alguns levem, se todos possuem fraquezas. Suportar a dor também faz parte do treino."

"É verdade. Só que pela primeira vez, encontrei um oponente que se preocupava comigo. Você não avançou com tudo; se pudesse poderia ter me derrubado mais de cem vezes! E ainda me ajudou a melhorar."

"É claro. Se você melhora, o nosso exército fica mais forte. Se ficamos mais fortes, mais chances temos de derrubar nossos inimigos. Faltava em você um pouco de coragem para avançar mais e mais. Não é questão de evitar as chicotadas, Otis, mas de suportá-las, persistir e continuar, não importando os obstáculos. O método e a filosofia de luta ensinada por Evan é típica da antiga Esparta. Esse é o segredo da verdadeira força de um guerreiro. Não pode ter medo de atacar-me."

"Então queria apenas me deixar à vontade quando lutava com você?"

"É... Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas na próxima vez que treinarmos, não serei tão gentil. Você tem potencial, Otis, queria que o usasse com paixão e coragem contra mim."

"Obrigado por isso. Estou vendo que não é o que os outros diziam."

"O que os outros dizem?"

"Que é um fracote, uma desculpa esfarrapada do Santuário."

"Heh. Vejo você amanhã."

Hyoga separou-se e seguiu de volta para casa, satisfeito. Era mais fácil conquistar o respeito dos homofalcos por meio da luta do que pelas estufas. Além disso, o treino possibilitaria a manutenção da forma física, estando pronto para qualquer emergência.

Ao chegar a casa, viu Charis à porta, sorrindo-lhe.

"Bem vindo de volta, mestre. Como foi o treino?"

"Foi bom, Charis. Tudo ocorreu normalmente. E o seu, como está se saindo?"

"Terminei tudo que me mandou fazer, mestre."

A imagem de Charis, depois de começar a treinar, mudara tanto que surpreendia Hyoga. Era difícil acreditar que aquela menina tímida e medrosa já fora carregada em suas costas como uma irmãzinha, tratada com o maior esmero. Estava suja, vestindo roupas simples, típicas de aprendizes a cavaleiros. Os ferimentos decorrentes do treino cobriam-lhe o corpo, mas ela não parecia mais se importar.

"Muito bem. Amanhã de manhã, vamos lutar. Quero ver se melhorou suas técnicas treinando hoje à tarde."

"Sim, mestre!"

Hyoga sentou-se na cadeira, e Charis observou o corte do chicote, impressionada. Imediatamente, correu até a o armário onde ele guardava o remédio para lavar os machucados e trouxe uma vasilha de água. Durante o tempo como aprendizes, discípulos auxiliavam seus mestres em troca dos ensinamentos e de proteção. Mesmo sem saber direito como tratar daquele ferimento, sabia que Hyoga contava com ela para ajudá-lo naquela época.

Enquanto passava o pano, Hyoga pouco se movia; esperava calmamente pelo final do tratamento, como se não sentisse nenhuma dor. Via por baixo inúmeras cicatrizes, resultados de batalhas anteriores que se mostravam bem mais abundantes do que em outros homens. A facada que levara também deixara uma cicatriz bem marcante, indicando sua gravidade. Charis sabia que, como era cavaleiro, Hyoga possuía muito mais experiência que eles por dedicar-se à luta em tempo integral, tendo, conseqüentemente, mais cicatrizes.

Quando ia pegar gaze para cobrir o machucado, ele a interrompeu.

"Já está bom, Charis, obrigado. É possível que leve mais golpes amanhã; por isso, deixe como está."

"Pois não, mestre..."

"Volte para casa e descanse, já está tarde. O treino será pesado amanhã."

Charis obedeceu e saiu da casa, em silêncio. Exausto, Hyoga deitou-se de bruços na cama e relaxou por alguns minutos, recuperando as forças. Não se podia dizer que o treino de Evan era rigoroso para um cavaleiro, pois a resistência física, Hyoga já possuía. O que lhe drenava as forças era o cuidado que precisava tomar a cada momento do treino, a tensão, a dúvida de não saber se seria aceito naquele meio.

Olhou para o peixe meio congelado sobre a mesa e teve preguiça de cozinhá-lo. Era mais cômodo para ele dormir sem comer nada e deixar a refeição ao dia seguinte. Mas sabendo que não resistiria aos exercícios físicos sem alimentar-se devidamente, levantou-se e colocou mais lenha no forno, que já deixara pré-aquecido. Fazendo uma breve comparação à vida nas cidades, notou que podia muito bem ficar mais estressado naquele pacato povoado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charis progredia rapidamente nos treinos, permitindo a Hyoga dosar os exercícios de forma mais intensiva, quase chegando ao mesmo ritmo que o treinamento para cavaleiro de fato. Ele tinha acabado de dar-lhe um chute, que a mandara para longe, num contra-ataque básico. Apesar de ser apenas o começo, não dava trégua à discípula nos combates, atacando-a e incitando-a a continuar lutando, mesmo quando não havia mais forças.

"O que houve, Charis? Por que não me aplica um golpe? Não disse que queria ser forte?"

Ofegante, ela ergueu o corpo sobre os dois braços com o restante das forças.

"Por que não se defende? Já lhe ensinei como bloquear esses ataques. Quando atacar, pense nos contra-ataques que seu oponente pode dar, pense no ritmo de luta que ele tem para encontrar a melhor estratégia. Não basta usar força física."

Ájax aproximou-se e pôs-se a observá-los em silêncio. No começo, achava que Hyoga era um professor demasiado rigoroso à sua garotinha, mas seus comentários eram simplesmente ignorados pelo cavaleiro. Vendo a velocidade do progresso de Charis, no entanto, aquietou-se e preferiu acompanhar o treino de perto, curioso para saber como tais resultados podiam ser alcançados.

"Observe a minha postura de defesa. Pense nos movimentos mais difíceis para mim, tente encontrar uma brecha. Vamos, levante-se."

Obedecendo, Charis assumiu postura de defesa e observou-o atentamente, tentando seguir seus conselhos. Em seguida correu à volta e tentou atacá-lo de lado. A resposta de Hyoga foi rápida, com um soco que a atirou contra o chão violentamente.

"Não foi desta vez. Faltou equilíbrio seu na hora de aplicar o golpe, ficou vulnerável."

Segurando o local em que fora atingida, Charis levantou-se novamente, agüentando a dor e evitando gemer. Já passara da hora do término do treino, mas ainda não queria desistir. Hyoga dava-lhe o tempo em consideração à tarde que perdia sob o comande de Evan, procurando ensinar o máximo possível.

Determinada, Charis avançou novamente, num movimento circular semelhante ao primeiro. Mas quando chegou ao ponto em que perderia o equilíbrio, apoiou uma das mãos no chão e deu um chute na perna de Hyoga, finalmente conseguindo atingi-lo. Apesar de a velocidade de Charis não ser comparável à dele, Hyoga colocava-se ao mesmo nível de luta e procurava ensinar principalmente estratégias de ataque e de defesa. Sabia que a velocidade e a força aumentariam gradativamente com os exercícios físicos que passava.

"Isso mesmo, Charis. Essa é uma das maneiras. Outra seria atacar por cima, o que seria complicado se o seu oponente fosse muito mais alto ou mais baixo que você. Mas nada impede que haja outras, dependendo de como o seu oponente é obrigado a mover-se."

"Eu poderia atacar por cima, se utilizasse as asas."

"Não. Ainda não quero que utilize as asas. É verdade que elas lhe dão uma ótima vantagem no combate, mas quero que aprenda a lutar no chão primeiro."

"Por que, mestre?"

"Se um dia não puder utilizá-las, terá de lutar só com os pés no chão. Seria o seu pior ponto fraco."

"Entendi."

"Bem, já chega de luta por enquanto. Descanse um pouco para continuar com os exercícios depois. Treine golpes por duas horas, pense no que lhe ensinei hoje, tente aplicá-lo, imaginando a luta na mente. Depois corra, alternando com cem flexões cada volta. Faça isso até a hora em que meu treino termina. Conversaremos depois."

"Certo, mestre."

Embora estivesse cansada, Charis dirigiu-se a casa sem demonstrar fraqueza, inundada de vontade de continuar. Ájax aproximou-se e acompanhou Hyoga até seu quarto, onde já havia o almoço pronto.

"Seu treino é completamente diferente do nosso. Geralmente nossos homofalcos são treinados com técnicas de grupo, mas você a está treinando para lutar individualmente. É o treino dos cavaleiros?"

"É, numa escala menor. Geralmente é mais rigoroso, mas estou aumentando o ritmo para Charis. Ela está se acostumando bem ao treino, acho que logo a farei treinar exatamente como os cavaleiros."

"Está querendo formar uma amazona de Athena?"

"Não. Estou ensinando a ela o que sei, Ájax. Se fosse para ser uma amazona de Athena, Charis teria de usar uma máscara para ocultar o rosto, pois essa é a lei do Santuário. Por enquanto, estou apenas sendo o que disse que seria. Um mestre de combate. No futuro, Charis será uma grande guerreira dos homofalcos ou uma amazona de Athena. E essa decisão depende unicamente dela."

"Entendo. Deixará por conta dela."

"Se ela quiser servir Athena no futuro, nada a impedirá. Como mestre, tenho a obrigação de dar-lhe meu total apoio."

"Você tem sido bom para ela. Charis está animada com a possibilidade de ser mais forte. Ela sempre foi muito traumatizada com a morte da mãe."

"Essa é uma lição que será mais complicada de ensinar. Mas... Por enquanto, ainda não é tempo de cuidarmos disso. Preciso comer agora, Ájax, tenho o meu treino também."

"Eu sei. Não se importe comigo, vá em frente. Queria saber uma coisa de você. O que achou do treino de ontem?"

"Bem, é a primeira vez que fiz algo do tipo. Não sei se estou fazendo o que é certo para conquistar a confiança dos soldados, mas espero sinceramente que dê certo."

"Nenhum comentário adicional a fazer?"

"Não."

Ájax pareceu um pouco decepcionado, mas sorriu e não pressionou mais.

"Está bem. Deixarei que coma em paz."

Deixado sozinho, Hyoga estava mais interessado em conhecer outros homofalcos que analisar seus problemas e virtudes durante a guerra. Podia observá-los claramente durante o treino, reservando os comentários para quando fosse necessário. Ájax, por sua vez, queria saber dos comentários profissionais que Hyoga teria para tornar seus homens mais fortes.

Ao terminar de comer, levantou-se e quitou a túnica, apesar do frio. Sabia que levaria mais golpes naquele dia, pois o chicote era a forma de repressão favorita de Evan. Tal método podia incitar os jovens a esforçarem-se mais para não se machucarem, mas era desaconselhável em sua opinião. Até então não precisou de um chicote para forçar Charis a treinar; bastava ensinar-lhe a ser perseverante. Mesmo assim, compreendia que aquele método era o escolhido por seu atual tutor e que não podia discutir ou recusar.

Saiu de casa e dirigiu-se ao campo de treino, onde todos se reuniam novamente. Ainda atraía olhares por ser novo, mas não pareciam ser tão reprovadores quanto no primeiro. Viu Otis no meio dos soldados, parecia mais animado que o dia anterior.

Evan chegou acompanhado de seus auxiliares, com o mesmo olhar ríspido de antes. Todos entraram rapidamente em formação, como se partissem para uma guerra.

"Deitem e esperem."

Imediatamente, todos se deitaram de bruços, com os rostos próximos ao chão. Hyoga imitou-os, ainda sem compreender o propósito do exercício. No canto da visão, viu que os soldados voavam, carregando dezenas de pedras com cerca de cinqüenta centímetros de diâmetro. 'Espero que não atirem essas coisas aqui embaixo', pensou brevemente.

Contudo, os soldados desceram e pousaram em diversos pontos do campo. Hyoga tinha uma vontade enorme de levantar-se e aliviar o gelo que cobria o seu peito, que estava completamente desprotegido. Suas mãos, afundadas na neve, também começavam a doer.

Um dos homofalcos parou ao seu lado e depositou a pedra sobre suas costas, pressionando-o contra o chão. Logo ele compreendeu que o exercício seria fazer flexões suportando aquele peso. Para um guerreiro com cosmos, um exercício leve. Para alguém que não podia mais contar com seu poder sobre-humano, uma tarefa fatigante.

"Flexões. Até que eu mande parar. Já sabem que não aceitamos guerreiros que não sabem controlar seus cosmos. Queremos concentração e poder. Aqueles que não conseguirem, acabarão feridos. Comecem!"

Por ter uma resistência física avantajada, Hyoga conseguia manter o ritmo de suas flexões de forma satisfatória no começo. No entanto, a falta de cosmos que lhe desse a força necessária para manter o corpo firme logo o desgastou. Quando olhava para os lados, notava que muitos homofalcos que ainda não tinham despertado o cosmos falhavam, de forma que recebiam alguma punição que ele não conseguia ver.

À medida que se exercitava, notou que mais e mais homofalcos se cansavam, já que eram de baixo nível. Mesmo ele já não conseguia manter o ritmo que Evan queria impor. Logo, um dos soldados aproximou-se e adicionou mais um peso nas costas, piorando seu suplício. Para completar, quando Hyoga ergueu-se sobre os braços, uma pá de brasas foi jogada embaixo, de modo que ele se queimaria no peito e na barriga se cansasse.

"Não parem!", gritou Evan. "Não quero ver essa moleza na frente de nossos inimigos! Querem que sua família morra por sua fraqueza?"

Apesar de rigoroso, aquele era um exercício eficiente para despertar o cosmos dos discípulos. Quando treinava com Camus, Hyoga era largado na neve, obrigado a suportar o frio siberiano apenas com o calor de seu cosmos. Comparado com aquilo, o exercício de Evan não chegava a ser tão perigoso. Seu dilema, no entanto, era ter o cosmos bloqueado pela corrente de Prometeu, exigindo-lhe o impossível.

Juntando toda a força restante, conseguiu suportar por mais um tempo, enquanto os que ainda não tinham despertado o cosmos desistiam e se queimavam. Mesmo com toda a resistência, próximo ao fim do exercício, seus braços falharam e ele caiu sobre a brasa, queimando-se tanto que o carvão grudou-lhe na carne. Desesperado, rolou na neve e livrou-se das brasas. Mal recuperou o fôlego do susto e os soldados arrancaram-no do chão, arrastando-o para uma área onde os que falhavam eram castigados.

Evan sorriu-lhe quando ajoelhou na neve para levar as chicotadas, como se alcançasse uma vitória. Por um momento, Hyoga achou que ele comentaria algo, mas apenas o observou, satisfeito. A cada golpe, o homofalco olhava-o como se fosse explodir numa ruidosa gargalhada, que afinal não saiu. Ao terminarem os dez golpes estipulados, agarraram-no pela corrente e jogaram-no num canto onde os demais se encontravam caídos.

Enquanto se recuperava da dor, Hyoga notou que os homofalcos mais próximos observavam-no curiosos, talvez se perguntando como um cavaleiro não resistira a tal exercício. Conferindo a expressão de alegria de Evan, sentiu que aquele treino fora feito especialmente para que ele se desse mal, pois o homofalco sabia que ele não podia utilizar o cosmos.

Ao anunciar o final do exercício, Evan separou a turma entre os que falharam e os que lograram, distribuindo lanças com pontas cegas para todos.

"Agora esses incompetentes terão de atacar o grupo dos vencedores. Terão de trabalhar juntos, de forma que pelo menos um deles consiga chegar ao lado oposto, tocando a parede de gelo. Precisam aprender a lutar contra inimigos mais fortes, imbecis. Quem falhar levará mais punição! O uso do cosmos está liberado! Vão!"

Um grito de guerra foi proferido, ao mesmo tempo em que as lanças foram brandidas. Na confusão de armas, Hyoga chocou-se contra os inimigos, distribuindo golpes certeiros e detendo o seu avanço. Mesmo assim, notou que a desorganização do grupo impedia a vitória e que alguém precisava assumir o controle da situação. Ainda não possuía o respeito dos colegas e sabia que qualquer ordem sua seria facilmente ignorada.

Talvez não conseguisse lograr naquele exercício, mas realmente desejava fazer alguma diferença. Decidiu então impor o respeito por sua força e pôs-se a lutar com tanta fúria que logo conseguiu avançar sobre os inimigos, apesar da falta de cosmos. Embora seus inimigos possuíssem um pouco de cosmos, ele tinha a experiência que os anos de luta tinham lhe proporcionado.

Quando os outros perceberam como ele conseguia avançar, seguiram-no, iniciando uma investida furiosa e que lentamente se aproximava do centro do grupo inimigo. Percebendo que seriam engolidos daquela forma, Hyoga começou a atacar os que estavam do lado, abrindo o campo de seu time. Contudo, os homofalcos iniciaram ataques de cosmos, que logo se mostraram superiores aos seus companheiros.

O movimento da batalha inverteu-se, e logo eles passaram à defensiva. Obviamente que não conseguiriam vencer. Os golpes de cosmos, aliados às lanças, arrancavam sangue dos mais fracos, que não tinham como evitar os furiosos golpes. Quando mais de um terço já não tinha mais forças para combater, Hyoga decidiu que ao menos cairia protegendo-os. Passou a combater com o intuito de desarmar os inimigos e defender seus colegas, evitando vários golpes por toda a linha de frente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os protegia, não podia evitar os ataques que ora o acertavam e o machucavam tanto que logo estava coberto de ferimentos. Seus esforços, no entanto, mostravam resultado, incentivando-os a resistir o ataque. Irritados com sua resistência, muitos homofalcos passaram a concentrar os ataques nele, ferindo-o mais ainda. Contudo, gratos por sua defesa, os homofalcos de seu time reagiram e lutaram para apoiá-lo.

Finalmente desenvolvera o espírito de equipe no time, e Hyoga pôde atacar novamente, sempre defendendo os companheiros. Por um momento, até acreditou que poderiam vencer daquela forma, mas a diferença de poder era demais para que ele pudesse chegar ao lado oposto. Com a queda do último aliado ao seu lado, a chuva de ataques derrubou-o violentamente.

'Talvez eu seja um idiota', pensou, enquanto agüentava os golpes, 'mas um guerreiro precisa ir até o fim, mesmo sozinho'. Levantou-se, mesmo ferido, já sem sua lança, e continuou a combater com as mãos nuas, recebendo ataques por todos os lados. Seu esforço rendeu a queda de mais dez guerreiros, surpreendendo-os, antes de cair inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um banho de água gelada despertou-o repentinamente, sob a voz irritada de Evan.

"Acorde logo, soldado!"

Desnorteado, viu-se cercado dos soldados. Seus companheiros já eram chicoteados num canto, gemendo.

"Você perdeu! Perdeu e manchou a honra de seu grupo. Como o último soldado, devia ter reunido o desejo de vencer de seu time e ter vencido! Inútil! Ajoelhe-se para levar o castigo. Quero o dobro nele!"

Hyoga obedeceu, mesmo atordoado, e deixou que o chicote estalasse continuamente sobre ele, suportando a dor sem emitir um único gemido. Os homofalcos observavam-no estarrecidos diante de tamanha força de vontade, pois eles mesmos não agüentavam tantas chicotadas em silêncio.

Todavia, os exercícios e os ferimentos tinham lhe drenado tudo. Quando Evan anunciou o término do treino, Hyoga caiu na neve, sem forças, com coberto de ferimentos. Não havia forças sequer para levantar-se. Achava que teria de esperar até mais tarde para conseguir voltar para casa, mas notou que muitos homofalcos que protegera no combate permaneceram ao seu lado. Otis, o amigo do dia anterior, sorria-lhe.

"Você é um sujeito impressionante, Hyoga. Eu estava no time adversário e cheguei a pensar que morreria com você liderando-os."

"Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda para voltar?"

Hyoga ainda tentou levantar-se, mas caiu novamente, esgotado.

"Desculpem... Não posso mais levantar..."

Imediatamente, foi erguido gentilmente pelos companheiros, e Otis fez questão de servir-lhe de apoio.

"Sem problemas. Você nos ajudou, agora é a nossa vez. Vamos."

Com a ajuda dos companheiros, o cavaleiro finalmente sentia que conquistava o seu objetivo aos poucos. O caminho até sua casa foi tranqüilo e Charis já o esperava na porta quando chegaram.

"Mas... O que aconteceu?!"

Otis sorriu-lhe.

"Não se preocupe, ele logo vai melhorar. Vamos deixá-lo na cama. Cuide do resto."

Chocada, Charis fitou as costas fustigadas pelo chicote e os inúmeros ferimentos de seu mestre. Correu e pegou o remédio, perguntando-se se havia suficiente para tantos ferimentos. Hyoga gemeu baixo e fitou a discípula, envergonhado.

"Devo ser motivo de piada para você, sendo tão fraco."

"É mais forte do que eu. Do que posso rir, mestre?"

Hyoga sorriu debilmente e fechou os olhos, cansado. Em menos de cinco minutos, dormia, sem se importar com Charis, que lhe limpava os ferimentos. Jamais esperava que a falta de cosmos o lançaria tão baixo na arte da guerra e o tornaria tão inútil. Por mais que se esforçasse, não estava à altura de um treinamento que o forçava a ter algo que lhe era proibido.

Condoída pelo estado do mestre, Charis desistiu de voltar para casa. Acendeu a lareira, cobriu-o com o cobertor e observou-o cuidadosamente. Àquela altura do treino, quando já estava aprendendo o conceito de cosmos, sabia que a corrente de Prometeu tornava Hyoga um homem comum sem poderes. No treinamento de Evan, somente aqueles com cosmos poderiam chegar ao final sem graves ferimentos, e seu mestre começava a descobrir como aquilo estava longe de seu alcance.

Nas ruas, ouvia falar que Hyoga era um fracasso como cavaleiro. Entre os amigos, Evan ainda era o senhor supremo das guerras na terra dos homofalcos; por vezes os ouvia ridicularizando o homem que lhe ensinava com tanto empenho. Ainda não sabia se o seu treino era melhor ou pior comparado ao dos demais, mas sentia que morreria se Hyoga lhe passasse mais exercícios.

Sentou-se no canto do quarto, no chão, ainda se perguntando por que sua decisão por Hyoga era tão desprezada. Até então, nenhum comentário falso fora-lhe dado, nenhum momento de desleixo. Provavelmente era um guerreiro mais experiente que Evan, por possuir mais cicatrizes de batalha.

Exausta do treino do dia, caiu para o lado e dormiu ali mesmo, confortada pelo calor da lareira.


	17. 16

Hyoga acordou ainda com dores. Gemeu, olhou em volta. Notou que Charis dormia no chão, próxima à parede. Com a lareira em brasas, encolhia-se de frio, numa posição fetal. Mesmo que não devesse demonstrar afeto por sua discípula, não conseguia evitar o sentimento de gratidão depois dos cuidados que lhe oferecera. Seus ferimentos estavam devidamente limpos, apesar da gravidade, e ela ainda tivera o cuidado de cobri-lo com um pano sobre os machucados das costas para que não manchassem o lençol.

Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e cobriu-a com o cobertor, tomando o cuidado para não acordá-la. Apesar da dor, não podia mostrar-se fraco a Charis ou aos outros homofalcos, ou sua fama de péssimo guerreiro aumentaria mais. Acendeu o forno e preparou o café da manhã em silêncio, contando já com a discípula.

Charis despertou uma hora depois, quando ele terminava de preparar a mesa. Observou o cobertor, surpresa, e em seguida o fitou.

"Mestre?"

"Acordou? Venha, precisa tomar o café da manhã."

Desde que vieram à cidade dos homofalcos, há quase um ano e meio, Charis não tivera qualquer refeição com Hyoga, mantendo uma relação consideravelmente distante. Sentou-se à mesa e ele serviu-lhe o prato, sem dizer uma palavra. Ainda era uma relação mestre-discípulo, mas ele encontrava-se diferentemente gentil naquela manhã.

Ainda estavam comendo quando Ájax surgiu à porta, pálido.

"Charis! Você estava aqui..."

"Desculpe se o preocupei, pai..."

"O treinamento de ontem foi puxado", interveio Hyoga. "Deixei que ela descansasse aqui, pois estava tarde demais. Desculpe se o preocupei, Ájax."

Ájax não parecia convencido. Contudo, deixou passar e dirigiu-se à saída.

"Está bem. Estou contando com você para proteger a minha filha, cavaleiro. Não se esqueça quem Charis é e os perigos que ela corre nesta cidade."

"Entendi."

Após a saída de Ájax, Hyoga terminou de comer e logo voltou à postura de mestre frio. Depois de cuidar dos ferimentos causados pelos grilhões, levantou-se e chamou a discípula.

"Está na hora do treino, Charis."

De certa forma, aquele era o momento do dia que mais prazer lhe dava. A cada lição, relembrava-se de seu treinamento com Camus e cada palavra ensinada, colocando-o a um passo à frente. Pouco a pouco, construíra toda a formação sem a qual não estaria vivo. Fazer o mesmo com Charis era uma missão de honra, uma homenagem silenciosa que prestava a Camus, um agradecimento aos seus ensinamentos.

As dúvidas quanto à sua competência rondavam a mente, constantemente. Era freqüente flagrar-se pensando se conseguiria ensinar tão bem quanto Camus, se conseguiria transformar Charis numa guerreira que soubesse caminhar com as próprias pernas. Acima de tudo, desejava que ela se tornasse uma pessoa nobre, que lutasse pelos motivos certos.

Enquanto combatiam, Hyoga reparou que Charis buscara no dia anterior praticar os golpes que errara e novas estratégias de aproximação. A cada investida, tentava uma forma diferente de ataque, à qual ele respondia da forma mais eficaz. Era exatamente o que ele esperara daquele treino: era o modelo de luta perfeito que ela usava para realizar testes e reavaliar seu treinamento da tarde. Contudo, notou que a nenhum golpe seu se defendia. Num dos contra-ataques, lançou-a tão longe que Charis esfolou-se inteira.

"Pensa que é alguma espécie de arma suicida, Charis?"

Atordoada, Charis respondeu ainda no chão:

"Como assim, mestre?"

"Você podia ter se defendido facilmente desse contra-ataque ou simplesmente tê-lo desviado. Não adianta apenas atacar, precisa proteger-se também."

"Seus golpes são tão rápidos que não consigo, mestre."

"Precisa acostumar-se à velocidade. Vejo que já testou tudo que queria em mim. Está na hora de treinarmos sua defesa para que não acabe esgotada antes do décimo ataque."

"O que vai fazer?"

"Eu proíbo você de atacar-me. Já lhe ensinei a defender-se, quero que pratique isso! Defenda-se!"

Avançando furiosamente, Hyoga pôs-se a golpeá-la impiedosamente, lançando ataques dos quais deveria defender-se sem problemas. Contudo, Charis demonstrava clara dificuldade para deter seus ataques quando aumentava a velocidade.

"Não deve temer os golpes. Está com medo do quê? De sentir dor? De morrer? Como espera defender os outros se não consegue nem se proteger?"

Um soco no rosto fez Charis cair novamente, com os olhos fechados.

"Vou começar de novo, desta vez mais devagar. Mas você precisa acostumar-se depressa aos ataques. Vamos, Charis!"

Sem reclamar, ela levantou-se e preparou-se para a defesa. Hyoga iniciou com golpes lentos, com os quais ela sabia lidar. Aos poucos, no entanto, foi aumentando a velocidade. Sem conseguir defender-se de alguns ataques, Charis recuou, mas logo foi derrubada novamente.

"De novo, vamos!"

O treino prosseguiu com Charis a defender-se dos ataques como podia, tentando acostumar-se à velocidade de Hyoga, achando que era praticamente impossível. Por mais que tentasse acompanhar os movimentos, sempre chegava a um ponto em que levava um golpe certeiro, daqueles que se perguntava depois como o sofrera. Mesmo assim, não desistiu, continuava a erguer-se resoluta a cada queda, determinada a conseguir. Subitamente, avançar mais aquele passo tornara-se uma questão de honra, um objetivo a ser cumprido na base da teimosia.

O resultado, no entanto, chegava a desanimá-la. Sempre que Hyoga aumentava mais a velocidade, não conseguia sequer desviar-se dos ataques, sempre recebendo algum de raspão ou diretamente num ponto vital. Talvez aquele fosse, mais do que a luta por terra, seu maior ponto fraco. Quando não conseguiu mais se levantar, Hyoga mostrou-se consternado com a dificuldade da discípula.

"Estou vendo que preciso dar um jeito nessa dificuldade com defesa. Vamos trabalhar mais nisso amanhã. É nessas horas que gostaria de dispor do dia todo para ensinar-lhe."

"Talvez... Eu não possa mesmo aprender..."

"Está desanimando só porque tem dificuldades? Acha que ninguém as tem? Não quero saber de medos, frustrações, vergonha, não quero ouvir de novo. Enfie na sua cabeça que precisa aprender a defender-se, ou nunca poderá ser forte como deseja. É a sua vontade persistente a ponto de vencer o ponto fraco?"

"Eu entendi, mestre..."

"Não, não entendeu. Escute, Charis, o limite não está em seu corpo, mas em sua mente. A maioria das pessoas não consegue despertar o cosmos porque simplesmente não acredita ser capaz em tamanha façanha. Não quero que tenha um pensamento tão pobre e limitado, nenhum discípulo meu pode ter."

"O que devo fazer então? Se o senhor for ao treino, o que posso fazer para melhorar a minha defesa?"

"Treine-a. Pedirei ajuda a Ájax para isso. No tempo restante, treine movimentos de esquiva. Imagine-me à sua frente, dando este mesmo treino. Faça o que fez com os ataques, pense na melhor maneira de defender, no ritmo dos movimentos de seu adversário, se é melhor desviar-se ou bloquear. Enfim, quero que se prepare, pois amanhã quero ver avanços."

Hyoga deixou-a um pouco mais cedo para procurar Ájax, que circulava constantemente pela cidade. Naqueles momentos, desejava ter asas como todos para procurá-lo de forma eficiente. Precisava, contudo, conformar-se a procurar a pé, perguntando a todos e buscando rastros dos locais que ele visitara. Encontrou-o próximo ao limite da cidade, conversando com um grupo de soldados.

"Ájax."

"Hyoga. Aconteceu algo com Charis?"

Desde que virara mestre, Ájax sempre se mostrava preocupado com a filha quando era procurado. Hyoga pensou, num relance, que o líder dos homofalcos devia preocupar-se com o que estava para acontecer e não com o passado.

"Preciso de sua ajuda no treino de Charis, porque sairei à tarde e não terei tempo de assisti-la. Não tenho o meu cosmos para treiná-la melhor, nem posso permanecer ao seu lado. Desta forma, o não consigo trabalhar no que quero de modo que ela compreenda minhas lições."

"É claro que o treino de Charis é de meu interesse, Hyoga, não posso recusar-lhe uma ajuda. Diga-me. Quer que eu divida o tempo de treino com você? Posso dedicar uma parte da minha tarde com ela."

"Não será preciso. Mas é possível destacar trinta homofalcos adultos, de preferência soldados?"

"Geralmente eles ajudam na manutenção da vila, muitos acabam ociosos. Não vejo problemas."

"Então está disposto a aceitar qualquer tipo de treino?"

"É claro. Diga e eu prometo que cumprirei."

"Quero que ordene esses trinta homens a apedrejá-la."

A surpresa no rosto de Ájax foi tanta que faltou pouco para não apedrejá-lo no lugar de Charis.

"Como assim?! Por que quer matar a minha filha?"

"Não quero matá-la. Acha que me daria ao trabalho de treiná-la se a quisesse morta? Quero que a apedrejem até que não consiga mais se levantar. Dependendo, voltarei a pedir o mesmo amanhã."

"Não pode fazer isso!"

"Sou o mestre, é claro que posso. Em todo caso, se estiver em dúvida, pergunte-lhe se aceita ser apedrejada. Tenho certeza de que aceitará."

"Hyoga..."

"Mais perigoso será se não souber enfrentar esse desafio. Não estou formando uma guerreira qualquer, Ájax. Como você disse, ela precisa ser forte para liderar os homofalcos no futuro, ou não poderá trazer-lhes a paz. Apenas faça o que disse."

Apesar de parecer um método cruel demais, Hyoga tinha certeza de que Charis só conseguiria libertar-se diante da morte e rodeada do perigo. Geralmente golpes de cosmos proporcionavam tensão suficiente no discípulo para forçá-lo ao máximo, mas Hyoga só podia aplicar golpes comuns. Era necessário investir em outro método, que lhe desse possibilidade de defesa, mas não de fuga.

Encontrou-a ainda no local de treino, praticando defesa. Já passava do horário de almoço e Ájax não demoraria a reunir os homofalcos. Parou, observou-a um pouco e deteve o treino.

"Acho melhor que não esqueça os limites de seu corpo, Charis. Eu quero que você volte para casa e almoce. Descanse um pouco, pois seu pai a chamará para treinar à tarde, um exercício que vai ajudá-la a melhorar sua defesa. O conselho que dou é: não importa o que aconteça. Você precisa se defender."

Sem entender, Charis assentiu.

"Está bem, mestre. Assim o farei."

"Ótimo."

Deixando-a, Hyoga voltou para casa para preparar-se ao seu treino da tarde. Almoçou brevemente, pois não podia chegar atrasado. Os ferimentos do corpo ainda torturavam-no tanto que sentia que mais castigos acabariam por deixá-lo aleijado. Tirou a túnica e saiu à sua nova rotina, ainda sem saber como terminaria. As queimaduras ainda estavam à carne viva, ardendo a cada rajada de vento gelado que o atingia. Mesmo assim, forçava-se a continuar.

Para o seu alívio, Evan não parecia disposto a impor outro treino abusivo como o das flexões, já que muitos estavam feridos demais, como Hyoga. Na parte inicial, exigiu a corrida em torno da montanha, da mesma forma como no primeiro dia.

Após o esforço de Hyoga por seus companheiros do dia anterior, ele não era mais visto como uma figura exclusiva do grupo, mas como um participante que se destacava por seu esforço. Aos poucos, conseguia transformar a imagem negativa que seu título lhe atribuía e revelava seu caráter aos demais, conquistando-lhes a confiança. Talvez só mais alguns dias seriam suficientes para ser considerado um aliado, O que lhe daria mais liberdade para agir militarmente. Contudo, sabia que precisava ir até o final do treino, que duraria dois anos até ganhar o título oficial de soldado.

Entretanto, Evan não queria perder a chance de derrubá-lo na fama que se tornava visível a todos, depois da simulada batalha. Ao chegar à segunda metade do treino, anunciou, mantendo uma expressão neutra:

"Hoje vamos treinar ataques de asas. Vou acompanhar batalhas com todos, uma dupla de cada vez. Vocês o farão a trinta metros do solo. Aquele que for atingido e começar a sangrar será considerado perdedor."

Imediatamente, os homofalcos decolaram, restando Hyoga no chão, sem ação alguma. Evan sorriu e aproximou-se, segurando seu chicote. Por um momento, o rapaz achou que levaria uma exorbitante punição por não ter asas para voar. No entanto, não foi forçado a ajoelhar-se.

"Então você sobrou, cavaleiro? A desvantagem dos humanos em relação aos homofalcos é inevitável, afinal. Bem, não posso culpá-lo por ser assim de natureza, como um homem que nasce cego. Mas não o deixarei sem fazer nada."

Evan estendeu-lhe o chicote, indicando-lhe para pegá-lo.

"Cada perdedor deve ser punido. Darei a cada um vinte chicotadas. Eles voarão para cá e você deve dominá-los. Irei instruí-los para obedecê-lo, não se preocupe. Quando vierem, agarre-os pelos cabelos e assim os arraste até o local de punição. Dê-lhes as chicotadas com toda a força que tiver, não tenha dó."

A intenção de Evan nunca lhe fora mais clara. Que homofalco o respeitaria, tratando-o daquela forma? Enojado com a ordem, Hyoga recusou o chicote.

"Desculpe, senhor, não posso."

"Está me desobedecendo? Não deu a palavra? Não ia me obedecer?"

"Pode me punir, mas não posso fazer isso."

O olhar de Evan tornou-se subitamente agressivo por ter seu plano em risco.

"Essa não é a questão. Ou me obedece, ou está fora do treino. O que prefere?"

Aquele era um trunfo que Hyoga não tinha como rebater. Contudo, não achava justo ele levar a culpa por algo que Evan determinara.

"Está bem. Mas só poderei fazer com uma condição, que considero justa: que eles saibam de sua ordem."

"E quem você pensa que é para discutir justiça no meu campo de treino, cavaleiro? Só estou dizendo para obedecer-me."

"Não posso, Evan..."

"Então está fora do treino."

Aquela era a situação limite entre ele e Evan até então. Não havia como revidar aquele ataque, não sozinho. Caiu de joelhos e com as mãos no chão, oferecendo-lhe as costas. Respondeu alto, gritando para ter certeza de que todos ouvissem:

"Puna-me se quiser! Eu jamais torturarei aqueles que são meus colegas, jamais os trairei!"

Curiosos, muitos desceram um pouco, de forma que pudessem ouvi-los melhor. Evan ergueu o chicote, furioso, mas hesitou. Se atacasse Hyoga, ele seria o vilão da história. Agarrou-o pela corrente e puxou-o até os soldados, dando-lhes as ordens em voz baixa.

"Levem-no para longe e dêem-lhe uma surra. Não preciso desse inútil hoje."

Ferido como estava, não havia diferença se Hyoga levasse uma surra. Qualquer suposição Evan manteria oculta, deixando aquele episódio como caso morto. Virou-se e decolou, já anunciando o começo das lutas.

"Muito bem, o que estamos esperando? Podem começar!"

Distraídos, os homofalcos voltaram suas atenções ao treino. Hyoga foi levado para longe, como Evan mandara. Ao chegarem a um local onde ninguém os veria, sua tortura iniciou-se com socos no rosto, deixando-o com diversas marcas. Em seguida, surraram no corpo, em golpes que com certeza permaneceriam como hematomas por dias. Após meia hora de golpes, deixou-se cair no chão, atordoado, esperando por mais ataques. Contudo, eles não vieram.

"Evan não estava certo."

Surpreso, olhou para trás. Os soldados fitavam-no de maneira tranqüila, sem traços de agressividade.

"Vocês..."

"Mas as ordens dele são absolutas. Nós demos uma surra. Ele não disse quão cruel ela devia ser. Acho que essas marcas já são suficientes para enganá-lo."

Vendo que os soldados não estavam animados para continuarem com a tortura, arrastou-se no chão e deitou-se numa posição menos desconfortável. Eles sorriram-lhe.

"Está tudo bem. Fique aqui e descanse um pouco, está ferido demais. Não podemos ignorar um homem que se sacrifica por seus companheiros. Provou que é um guerreiro assim ontem e hoje."

"É verdade. É Hyoga o nome, certo? Muitos consideraram seus atos de grande valor ontem, todos o elogiaram. Não achamos certo espancá-lo a tarde toda. Vamos, descanse."

Hyoga não esperava que o respeito dos soldados viesse tão rápido. Era muito fácil desconfiar das palavras de um humano, mas o impacto das ações típicas dos cavaleiros de Athena mostrara-lhes como ele era na realidade. O fato de aqueles soldados apoiarem-no de certa facilitaria o resto do treinamento.

Estremecendo de frio e de dor com a surra, encolheu-se no pequeno trecho de terra onde não havia neve e adormeceu, exausto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevava suavemente quando ele acordou, quase de noite. Um dos soldados cutucava-o com a ponta da lança, indicando que o tempo de treinamento terminara. Apesar da situação desconfortável, aquele descanso viera em boa hora, pois Hyoga se sentia renovado e pronto para enfrentar mais loucuras de Evan. Levantou-se e agradeceu-lhes.

"Obrigado por tudo. Não sei se agüentaria mais sem esse descanso."

"Você ainda não provou que é nosso aliado, mas sabemos que não é igual aos demais humanos. Vá para casa agora."

Hyoga seguiu seu caminho, e os homofalcos decolaram, em direção às suas casas. Abraçou-se enregelado, caminhando mais rápido para proteger-se logo na lareira.

Ao entrar, viu Charis deitada no chão, coberta de sangue e de ferimentos, principalmente nas mãos e nos pés. O rapaz aproximou-se e sacudiu-a levemente.

"Charis, acorde. Acorde."

A garota despertou e encolheu-se de dor, gemendo. Olhou para cima e notou que a fitava. Não sabia por que, mas cobriu-se de vergonha e tentou esconder o rosto. Talvez fosse pelo treinamento da tarde.

"Você foi atingida por quantas pedras?"

"Eu... Não lembro..."

"Muitas?"

Timidamente, ela assentiu com a cabeça, em silêncio.

"Entendi. Levante-se agora, volte para casa. Amanhã fará o mesmo treinamento de hoje. Vou insistir até que você consiga defender-se de todas as pedras e que passe a lutar comigo sem ser um mero saco de pancadas. É muito importante que aprenda a suportar a pressão de seus oponentes, ou poderá perder a moral durante a batalha."

A menina levantou-se com dificuldade, sob o olhar rígido do mestre. Algumas gotas de sangue pingaram no chão, já manchado de vermelho, e Charis dirigiu-se à saída, perguntando-se se haveria algum sinal de pesar por parte de Hyoga, após tamanha crueldade. Entretanto, a expressão dele era a mesma de sempre, dotada de grande neutralidade com tudo à volta.

Segurou a maçaneta, ainda em dúvida. O último olhar furtivo dera-lhe uma visão mais ampla do estado de Hyoga. Sujo dos pés à cabeça, estava todo machucado e cheio de hematomas, resultado de algum castigo de Evan. No mesmo instante, perguntou-se quem cuidaria daqueles ferimentos se ele a dispensara.

"O que está esperando, Charis? Acha que não precisa descansar para amanhã?"

Sem a chance de permanecer e descobrir por que Hyoga a expulsara de casa tão cedo, Charis voltou-se e caminhou de volta para casa, mancando. Seu pai também se mostrara chocado com tal treinamento, mas não lhe dissera uma palavra ou impedira que as pedras a atingissem.

Mesmo tentando seguir o conselho de Hyoga, não conseguia defender-se, por algum motivo que desconhecia. Era a velocidade das pedras? Ela ainda conseguia vê-las se aproximando. Era a indecisão de qual movimento usar? Mas Hyoga ensinara-lhe qual movimento era mais eficiente em cada situação. Afinal, o que a impedia?

Hyoga colocou mais lenha na lareira e deixou umas panelas com água esquentando no fogão; queria tomar um banho. Talvez aquele não fosse o horário mais apropriado, mas não havia outro. Como não queria que Charis perdesse o tempo do descanso de que necessitaria cuidando dele, decidiu que era melhor lavar todos os ferimentos de uma só vez.

Deitou-se na cama e suspirou, relembrando as palavras dos soldados que lhe deram a surra. Estava sendo aceito tão rapidamente que se perguntava se aquele treinamento era mesmo necessário para tanto. Mas logo se lembrou de que sua fama era devido ao comportamento durante o treino, aos valores que tinha como cavaleiro aplicados em companheiros diferentes.

Enchia a tina de água quando as batidas ocas na porta o detiveram. Como raramente recebia visitas, mostrou-se curioso e atendeu, esquecendo-se da água fervente no fogão. Os rostos preocupados de Eleni e de Myles surgiram logo em seguida.

"Hyoga, graças à deusa você está bem!"

"Nós ficamos preocupados, Hyoga. Soubemos sobre o treino de hoje, todos estão comentando."

"Comentando?"

"Que Evan mandou que o torturassem à distância. Geralmente muitos acabam seriamente feridos depois disso. Mas... É mentira, não é? Estou vendo que não está tão ferido assim."

"Não foi tão ruim assim", respondeu, deixando-os entrar.

Eleni notou a tina d'água e caminhou pela casa, à procura de Charis.

"Onde está Charis? Ela não está ajudando?"

"Mandei que voltasse para casa descansar. O treinamento que dei à tarde foi duro, ela acabou ferida demais."

"Pobrezinha. Mas e os seus ferimentos? Tantas marcas de chicote, Hyoga..."

"Tudo bem. Sei me virar."

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo por hoje, estamos com tempo livre. Tire a roupa, está imundo."

Imediatamente, Eleni tirou-lhe o balde da mão e pôs-se a preparar o banho, como quando Hyoga levara a primeira punição. Aparentemente, os homofalcos conservavam a publicidade do banho, pois não se importavam em mostrarem-se nus para os outros em algumas ocasiões. Myles continuava ali, sentado em sua cadeira com Tibalt nos braços, observando-o.

Após despir-se, Hyoga entrou na água e Eleni passou a ajudá-lo, limpando-lhe as costas com cuidado. Myles hesitou um pouco, antes de falar.

"Sabe, já acompanhei treinamentos de muitos soldados, Hyoga, muitos mesmo. Mas até hoje, nunca vi um que fosse tão torturado quanto você. Está claro como Evan o odeia e como os soldados homofalcos admiraram a sua conduta ontem e hoje. Estão dizendo que não é preciso lutar muito para descobrir o verdadeiro caráter de um guerreiro."

"Eu fiquei surpreso pela resposta que me deram, Myles, e feliz."

"Sim. E é por isso que acho que você deve abandonar o treinamento. Eles sabem que você morrerá se continuar."

"Mas se eu abandonar, acharão que sou um covarde, Myles. Entrei para conquistar a confiança deles. Como podem confiar num colega que os abandona justamente quando lhes conquista a confiança? Não é justo."

"Eu temi que dissesse isso. Hyoga, Evan não irá sossegar enquanto você não morrer. São dois anos de treinamento, não é como o que fazia para ser cavaleiro, entende?"

"Você é que se engana. Quantas vezes precisei enfrentar a morte para conseguir elevar minhas capacidades? Não é muito diferente do que Evan está fazendo comigo."

"Mas como será sem o cosmos? Chegará uma hora em que os exercícios não poderão ser realizados sem cosmos. O que fará? Morrerá?"

"Talvez não."

"No que está pensando?"

"Ájax sugeriu-me esse treinamento como uma forma de aumentar a confiança dos homofalcos em mim. Mas não é apenas isso, Myles. Pode ser que a razão de eu não poder utilizar o meu cosmos neste local seja os próprios moradores. Eles me temem, principalmente os soldados, já que as homofalcas se acostumaram com a minha presença. Portanto, se eu conseguir conquistar a confiança desses companheiros..."

"Conseguirá até livrar-se da corrente de Prometeu?"

"Exatamente."

"E se não der certo?"

"Bem... Se não der, como você disse... Não poderei fazer os exercícios, só me restando a morte."

Eleni parou por um momento, consternada.

"E você irá quebrar a promessa de treinar Tibalt?"

"Não... É claro que não. Então serei obrigado a desistir mesmo. Mas pelo menos eles saberão que fui até o último dos limites para acompanhá-los, que dei o máximo de mim. E espero que compreendam e que ainda me aceitem como alguém confiável."

Sem ânimo para continuar a conversa, Myles voltou-se a Tibalt.

"Só espero que isso não aconteça antes do que imagina."

Ao relar num ferimento ainda aberto, Eleni parou, pesarosa, e Hyoga mexeu-se rapidamente em reflexo. Mesmo sem ter recebido chicotadas naquele dia, seu corpo estava se transformando num depósito de machucados. Ainda com as palavras finais de Myles na cabeça, imaginava se o dia de sua desistência não estaria próximo demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mestre..."

"Já está pronta?"

Charis estava de pé à sua frente, mas recusava-se a assumir postura de batalha. "Mestre, eu não entendo."

"O que é?"

"Eu hesito para defender. Não entendo por que faço isso."

"Uma hora vai conseguir, se treinar bastante."

"Não sei se consigo."

"Já conversamos a respeito disso. Não preciso repetir, preciso? Enquanto sua mente acreditar que não pode, não conseguirá."

"Sempre que acredito que dará, acabo não conseguindo..."

"Isso é porque você não acredita, ou porque a técnica não foi aperfeiçoada o suficiente... ou porque deseja ser atacada."

"Como assim? Não desejo isso!"

A falta de sucesso no treino abalara-a tanto que Hyoga já previra aquele momento de reclamação. Era um ponto em que o discípulo começava a duvidar de tudo: do mestre, do treino, de suas próprias habilidades.

"Talvez não conscientemente. Pode ser que tenha um trauma, algo que a trave no momento."

"E o que é?"

"Não sei."

Hyoga lembrou-se então do primeiro dia que a conhecera. Uma menina assustada, que tinha medo de tudo e de todos. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se para fitá-la frente a frente.

"Charis, como mestre, tenho o direito de saber para ajudá-la melhor. O que aconteceu enquanto você estava na terra dos homens, antes de conhecer-me?"

Logo o terror surgiu nos olhos da menina. Imediatamente, Charis abandonou a postura de aprendiza de cavaleiro para ser novamente a medrosa garotinha, que tinha medo de absolutamente qualquer coisa.

"Eles machucaram-na?"

Ela olhou para o chão e não quis responder com palavras. Apenas assentiu em silêncio com a cabeça, quase derramando lágrimas.

"Ainda tem medo deles?"

Uma nova afirmação não lhe deixou dúvidas. Acabara de encontrar a razão de tamanha dificuldade. Levantou-se e decidiu que uma conversa talvez fizesse mais diferença que uma manhã de luta.

"Você sabe, animais ficam paralisados de medo, mesmo quando sabem como defender-se. Ficam tão nervosos que acabam se esquecendo. É o que está acontecendo com você, Charis. Em sua mente, tenta visualizar os humanos, seus maiores inimigos enquanto treina. Mas tem medo deles. Já notei que seus ataques são fortes, cheios de rancor, por isso sei como é que treina. Você tem raiva deles, sabe que conseguirá extrair a força desse sentimento. Mas teme tanto que não pode defender-se quando eles atacam."

Escutando, Charis parecia pensativa, digerindo suas palavras. Hyoga não tinha pressa para resolver aquele problema, sabia que não era tão simples. Após quase dois minutos, Charis baixou ainda mais o olhar.

"É verdade..."

"Não deve sentir raiva deles."

"Mas..."

"Eu repito. Não deve sentir raiva deles. Se ficar nervosa cada vez que leva um golpe, nunca verá a realidade de uma guerra, de uma batalha. Não é nada pessoal, Charis."

A menina ergueu a cabeça, com o olhar furioso.

"Não é nada pessoal? É porque você não é um homofalco, não sabe como o meu povo sofre. Eles são cruéis, sempre foram. Eles machucam homofalcos inocentes, querem dominá-los apenas por algumas notas de dinheiro. Não diga que estou errada porque sei que não estou. Sendo tão maus, como quer que eu não sinta raiva deles, mestre?!"

"Esqueceu que também sou um humano? Por acaso também tem raiva de mim e do treinamento que dou?"

"Não! Você é diferente! É o único que..."

"Eu não sou diferente, Charis. Não sou. Sou um humano igual a todos, minha mãe era humana e não era cruel. Meus amigos são humanos e não são cruéis. Conheço tantos humanos que jamais machucariam um homofalco. Você está ofendendo pessoas que me são muito caras, sabia?"

Suas palavras calaram Charis de imediato.

"Quando vim para a terra dos homofalcos, jogaram-me na prisão e me acorrentaram. Entrei no treinamento dos soldados, Evan e os outros me machucaram até que não conseguisse mais me levantar. Mas nunca odiei os homofalcos por isso, jamais! Nunca destratei ninguém aqui, nunca levei para o lado pessoal. Acha que mato os meus inimigos no campo de batalha porque os odeio, Charis? Não tenho motivo nenhum para odiá-los. Posso combatê-los um dia e ser amigo deles no outro. Não há a menor diferença entre os humanos e os homofalcos além da cultura."

"Eu não concordo, mestre..."

"Pensa que sabe tanto dos humanos assim? Eu gostaria que conhecesse outros humanos, interagisse com eles para saber que nem todos são tão cruéis como imagina. Pudera conhecesse o Shun, o Seiya, o Shiryu... Descobriria o significado da palavra humanidade. Pena que eles não podem vir para cá sem tocar no cristal, senão os chamaria de imediato e deixaria que passassem um tempo com você. Ah, Charis... Como eu queria que compreendesse."

"Acha que é importante esta conversa? Por que não posso simplesmente treinar e vencer esse obstáculo com minha própria força?"

"Porque essa não seria a verdadeira força. Por que acha que já consegui vencer inimigos mais poderosos do que eu? Eles possuíam cosmos e técnicas mais poderosas."

O silêncio da aprendiza permitiu-lhe que continuasse.

"Um coração cheio de raiva não tem valor nenhum, Charis, força nenhuma. Você pode ter toda a vantagem para si quando é poderoso... Mas alguém que luta cego e com o coração vazio inevitavelmente será derrotado por outro que tem a fé e a esperança do lado. Os cavaleiros de Athena não são fortes apenas pelas técnicas que possuem, mas também pelas convicções que carregam na luta. Esse é o significado de alguém verdadeiramente forte."

"Ainda não entendo, mestre... Eu... não posso simplesmente ser o mais forte possível para proteger os homofalcos dos humanos?"

"Você sempre deve ser o mais forte possível, Charis, pois técnica e cosmos também contam. Mas o espírito também é imprescindível. Muitas pessoas caem no erro de achar que técnicas e armas são suficientes para proteger. Outras simplesmente se cegam com o poder, na desculpa de proteger os mais fracos. O ato de proteger carrega um significado mais profundo."

"Ensine-me, por favor, mestre."

Mas como ensinar? Tudo que dizia eram lições que aprendera no campo de batalha, com feridas no corpo. Não podia simplesmente esperar um homofalco ficar em risco para que Charis praticasse.

"Honra e justiça não é algo que consigo ensinar apenas com pensamentos vagos, ainda mais a uma criança. Talvez... Você queria ouvir o relato de um cavaleiro que já enfrentou várias batalhas para compreender."

O rosto da menina iluminou-se, imaginando que tipo de histórias Hyoga guardava para contar-lhe.

"Sim, mestre! Quero muito saber como eram as lutas dos cavaleiros de Athena!"

Aquela era uma lição que Camus jamais lhe dera. No entanto, era normal os discípulos do Santuário conhecerem as histórias mais famosas dos cavaleiros, inspirando-lhes a conquista da armadura. Mesmo que o objetivo primário de Charis fosse proteger os homofalcos como substituta de Ájax, achava que ela poderia ter uma noção melhor de como era a outra visão dos humanos.

"Então... Vamos para a minha casa. É melhor que contar aqui fora, neste frio. Em compensação, quero que treine até tarde hoje, mesmo depois das pedras."

Charis estremeceu ao ouvir sobre as pedras, mas não reclamou. Talvez estivesse ansiosa para conhecer mais sobre os lendários cavaleiros de Athena. Para não se tornar mais próximo de Charis, resolveu apenas contar sobre a estrutura do Santuário e a última Guerra Santa, destacando os cavaleiros de ouro e seus amigos e colocando-se em segundo plano.

Em casa, Hyoga contou como se desse um relatório ao Santuário, mas Charis ouviu cada palavra com assombro e admiração. Mesmo as histórias épicas dos homofalcos que lera dos arquivos de seu pai não chegavam a ser tão grandiosas quanto as batalhas dos cavaleiros.

Hyoga fez questão de contar sobre a suposta traição dos cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive o seu mestre, e como eles abandonaram tudo para proteger Athena. Aos poucos, notou que Charis começava a compreender como eram as relações entre cavaleiros e sua luta, perguntando sobre cada personagem em si. Hyoga dava os detalhes que lembrava, procurando enfatizar suas características profissionais.

Embora o relato tivesse tomado sua manhã inteira, esperava que tudo aquilo pudesse servir de ajuda a Charis. Por já estar quase na hora do treino, tirou a túnica e comeu um pedaço de peixe do dia anterior, apressadamente.

"E todos os cavaleiros são assim?", perguntou Charis, enquanto o via preparar-se.

"Todos que permaneceram ao lado de Athena depois que ela assumiu o controle, sim. E nenhum deles possui asas, Charis."

"Desculpe."

"Eu entendo que tenha pensado mal dos humanos depois do que aconteceu. Mas o mundo é tão vasto, Charis, com tantas pessoas, de tudo quanto é tipo. Há boas, há más."

"Estou vendo, mestre..."

"Bem, tenho de treinar. Prepare-se, terá de enfrentar aquelas pedras de novo. Vai repetir esse exercício até conseguir, entendeu?"

"Sim. Até mais tarde, mestre."

"Hum."

Hyoga saiu e foi direto ao campo de treino. Achava que Evan definitivamente o esmagaria naquele dia, mas estava enganado. Ao chegar, notou que havia vários olhares reprovadores... em direção a Evan. Sem querer destruir ainda mais sua imagem, o líder militar simplesmente deu uma corrida e um exercício de luta em duplas. Percebeu, recebendo olhares respeitosos dos colegas, que acabara de virar um soldado homofalco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao voltar, Hyoga tirou uma parte das plantações para preparar um jantar decente, já que não estava cansado. Passou perto do local onde treinava Charis e surpreendeu-se quando viu os homofalcos atirando pedras sem parar na criança. Tanto faltava pedras que Ájax tinha chamado mais homens para recolhê-las e assim manter o exercício constante. Charis estava mais machucada que antes, com o sangue a escorrer dos braços e da cabeça. Mesmo assim, mantinha-se firme em pé, ofegante, enquanto tinha o olhar concentrado nos ataques que vinham.

Os homens lançavam as pedras de uma vez só, mas ela conseguia rebater cada ataque com um pouco de dificuldade. Ainda não estava perfeita na defesa e hesitava sutilmente, mas era uma diferença vertiginosa. Uma das pedras atingiu-a, mas ela manteve-se de pé. Um novo fio de sangue escorreu de seu ombro, num machucado que provavelmente levaria dias para cicatrizar. Vendo seu empenho, Hyoga não conseguiu evitar um sutil sorriso de admiração e observou o treino de lá mesmo.

As pedras continuaram e Charis suportava os ataques bravamente, embora já estivesse exausta demais para continuar. Ájax, surpreso, não mandou que parassem.

Num determinado momento, foi atingida de tal forma que se tornou impossível deter os ataques seguintes. Ela ainda conseguiu desviar de alguns, mas logo caiu exausta, sem poder mais levantar-se.

"Chega", ordenou Ájax.

Hyoga enfim aproximou-se e recebeu um olhar neutro do líder.

"Como conseguiu isso tão rápido?"

"Você dá crédito à pessoa errada. Não fui eu quem se defendeu."

Charis arrastou-se no chão e sentou-se, recuperando o fôlego. Viu Hyoga e sorriu-lhe.

"Desculpe, mestre. Vou me esforçar para que nenhuma pedra me pegue amanhã."

"Então você perdeu o medo delas."

"Sim. Depois do que me contou... Fiquei envergonhada por pensar tão mal dos humanos. Há pessoas boas também. Os cavaleiros são incríveis, tão formidáveis... Agora entendo por quê."

"Isso é bom. Mas não está pensando em virar uma amazona, está?"

"De início até pensei, mestre. Mas depois percebi que Athena não é mais importante para mim que as pessoas que amo nesta terra. Não é Evan que diz que cada golpe que um soldado homofalco recebe é transferido à sua família? É porque ele precisa ser forte para protegê-los. Não só o poder... Mas o espírito também. Não posso ter medo das pedras. Os homens não são maus como imaginava."

Ouvindo, Ájax também se aproximou.

"Filha..."

"Pai... Eu prometo para você. Vou ser a melhor líder possível aos homofalcos. Com os ensinamentos do mestre Hyoga e o seu apoio... Não quero mais hesitar."

Emocionado, Ájax ajoelhou-se e abraçou-a, arrancando sem querer alguns gemidos de dor da filha.

"Você será... melhor do que eu."

Não agüentando mais a dramaticidade da ocasião, Hyoga ignorou os sentimentos de Ájax.

"Charis, vamos continuar. Você não tem usado as asas por muito tempo, precisa exercitá-las."

"Por quanto tempo, mestre?"

"Quatro horas. Sem tocar no chão."

Desvencilhando-se do pai, Charis levantou-se no ar com as asas, ainda próxima ao chão.

"Voe em volta, mas não saia da área da cidade. Depois disso, poderá voltar e descansar em casa. Amanhã continuaremos."

"Entendi, mestre. Vejo-o amanhã!"

Ao vê-la partir, Ájax não sabia se socava Hyoga ou se lhe agradecia por ensiná-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga estava ajoelhado de quatro no meio do campo de batalha. Evan chicoteava-o nas costas, após mais um exercício falho que envolvia o cosmos. Naquela semana, completava dois anos desde que chegara à terra dos homofalcos, tempo que parecia correr depressa demais. As tensões entre os homofalcos naqueles meses de paz cessaram e Hyoga já era considerado um morador inofensivo daquela terra. Embora ainda usasse a corrente de Prometeu, sentia que ninguém se importaria se usasse o cosmos, pois sabiam que não faria nada de mau.

Os dez golpes estipulados daquele dia eram cruéis, pois já recebera vinte no anterior. O sangue escorria pelo corpo, uma situação à qual já se acostumara. Como Evan parara de torturá-lo especialmente por ser humano, os olhares dos homofalcos eram de neutralidade, de acordo com a punição. Hyoga também sabia que concordara, desde o início, ser tratado daquela forma.

Levantou-se após o último estalo, atordoado, e Evan dispensou-os, no final de mais um treino. Logo quando Hyoga saía do campo, alguns colegas aproximaram-se, animados.

"Ei, Hyoga! Que tal uns goles antes de voltar para casa? Não há nada melhor depois de tantas pancadas!"

"Talvez depois, Zeth. Deixei Charis no gelo, ela já deve estar esgotada."

"A menina é de ferro, amigo. O que me diz, só um copo? Otis disse que você topava."

"Eu não sou Otis. Digo a verdade, não posso deixá-la. Amanhã, que tal?"

"Palavra de homofalco, hein?", riu. "Vai tomar o dobro pra compensar hoje."

"Ah."

Hyoga tomou um caminho diferente aquele dia, desviando-se pela montanha. A cidade dos homofalcos era parcialmente protegida dos ventos gelados do ártico por uma cadeia de montanhas que funcionava como parede. Encolhendo-se de frio por estar sem camisa, Hyoga abraçou-se e correu para manter-se aquecido. Viu a imagem de Charis, ao topo de uma colina, recebendo diretamente os ventos gelados. Escalou-a rapidamente e encontrou a discípula encolhida sob a neve e tremendo de frio. Conseguia manter-se viva pelo cosmos recém-despertado, que queimava suavemente à sua volta.

"Charis, cheguei."

Ela não respondeu. Hyoga a deixara ali antes de ir treinar e agora destrancava as correntes com as quais a prendera ali. Ao tirar os grilhões da perna, notou como a garota crescera naqueles meses, talvez por causa do duro treinamento. Sem dizer mais nada, colocou-a sobre um dos ombros, mesmo que doesse por causa das chicotadas, e voltou para casa.

Embora não admitisse, Charis era tão determinada quanto ele na época do treinamento. Se no início dera exercícios leves comparados aos dos cavaleiros de Athena, agora pagava a diferença com uns mais rigorosos. Entrou em casa e derrubou-a sobre a pele de urso que deixara em frente à lareira, já acesa. Em seguida colocou mais lenha e pôs-se a preparar seu jantar.

Ser mestre era uma perspectiva totalmente nova a ele. De início, custou-lhe ser chamado constantemente de mestre, sentindo-se inseguro na nova posição. A responsabilidade de ensinar pesava-lhe tanto que passava noites em claro pensando na melhor forma de explicar uma lição a Charis. Teria Camus se sentido da mesma forma? Mesmo tendo adquirido experiência suficiente para ensinar nas batalhas anteriores, sentia como se ainda houvesse muito a aprender antes de ser o professor ideal.

Charis estremeceu e despertou, olhando para a lareira. Em seguida sentou-se sobre o tapete e viu seu mestre cuidar da comida.

"Mestre...?"

"Há um cobertor no armário. Pegue, se quiser."

Ainda com frio, ela seguiu o conselho e enrolou-se no cobertor, voltando à lareira. Após a tarde toda recebendo o vento ártico, sentia que até seus ossos estavam congelados. Contudo, o cosmos recém-despertado incentivava-a a treinar com mais afinco, desejando aperfeiçoá-lo.

"Mestre, o que devo fazer em seguida?"

"Você não dormiu ontem à noite, pois estava treinando com o gelo. Deve respeitar os limites de seu próprio corpo, Charis, e saber quando descansar também."

"Mas o cosmos me dá energia de sobra."

"E acha que terá cosmos de sobra para sempre? Na batalha, é importante saber dosar o uso do cosmos, guardá-lo para quando é realmente necessário, Charis. Se não dormir em breve, ficará tão esgotada que dormirá por uma semana inteira. Eu detestaria perder tanto tempo assim."

Tirando a comida do fogo, Hyoga preparou o prato para si e sentou-se à mesa para comer. Charis costumava jantar em casa, mas sempre passava um tempo com Hyoga após o treino.

"Mas você disse que o cosmos é infinito, mestre."

"Não significa que não demande energia para isso. Logo entenderá o que quero dizer durante o treino."

"Está bem."

Mais aquecida, Charis tirou a caixa de remédios do armário e aproveitou para tratar os ferimentos de Hyoga enquanto ele jantava. Quando terminava de molhar-lhe as costas com o ungüento, seu pai abriu a porta, trazendo um envelope.

"Hyoga, isto chegou do Santuário hoje. Está endereçado a você."

"Do Santuário? Faz tempo que eles não me mandam nada. O que será?"

"Pode ser uma missão. Tem o selo de Athena."

Hyoga abriu a carta e leu com cuidado. Tratava-se de uma missão que era simplesmente encontrar-se com um contato do Santuário em Kohotek, sua antiga aldeia. Estarrecido, perguntou-se se Saori não teria se apiedado dele e mandado aquela missão apenas para que tirasse umas férias. Mostrou a mensagem para Ájax, que cruzou os braços.

"Bem, não há como impedi-lo. Você tem a minha permissão para sair daqui se quiser, só está preso pela punição do Santuário. Se sair, tirarei a corrente de Prometeu temporariamente. Vai partir quando?"

"Hoje."

"Mas já? Não está pensando em viajar de noite, está? Vai se destroçar montanha abaixo."

"Não se preocupe, tenho o meu cosmos para proteger-me. Além do mais, pode ser que seja urgente, preciso ver."

Levantando-se, Hyoga preparou sua velha mochila, guardando um pouco de comida para a viagem e alguns agasalhos. Curiosa, Charis terminou de limpar-lhe as costas e aproximou-se.

"Mestre, posso ir junto? Não tenho mais medo do mundo dos humanos."

Alarmado, seu pai quase surtou:

"No que está pensando, Charis?! Uma homofalca não pode entrar e sair do mundo dos humanos assim!"

"Desculpe, Charis, não posso levá-la. Se eu tiver de lutar, como vou protegê-la? Fique aqui e treine, fortaleça o seu cosmos nas montanhas de gelo até que eu volte."

Visivelmente desapontada, ela olhou para o lado e murmurou, obediente:

"Está bem... Como quiser, mestre."

"Não é que eu não queira levá-la, entende?"

Pronto para a viagem, Hyoga dirigiu-se à entrada da cidade com Ájax e Charis. Tinha pressa, sabia que levaria um tempo considerável até a antiga moradia. Antes de partir, contudo, o líder dos homofalcos queimou seu cosmos, ordenando que a corrente de Prometeu deixasse o corpo de Hyoga. Os grilhões se abriram e a corrente afastou-se de Hyoga, que comentou, surpreso:

"Já faz tanto tempo que uso essa corrente que até me sinto estranho sem ela."

Ajax riu e ofereceu-a de novo.

"Quer que eu a coloque de volta?"

"Não, não é preciso. Há muito não me sentia tão leve. Acho que meu cosmos até aumentou com o treino que andei fazendo, queima mais forte do que antes."

"Isso é bom. Pode precisá-lo para proteger os homofalcos."

"Sim. Bom, já vou indo. Cuidem-se."

"Até logo, mestre!"

Hyoga partiu, ainda se sentindo estranho. Estava mais ágil devido à diferença de peso com a corrente. Os ferimentos dos grilhões ardiam em contato com o vento ele protegeu-se vestindo o casaco. Mesmo assim, não sentia frio, pois seu cosmos queimava à sua volta e mantinha-o aquecido. Era um alívio poder usá-lo novamente, como se tivesse ficado sufocado todo aquele tempo.

Desceu a montanha rapidamente, agora que não havia Charis para cuidar. Se fosse rápido, poderia alcançar Kohotek em um ou dois dias de viagem. A neve não estava muito alta, permitindo-lhe mover-se com facilidade.

Aproveitando a viagem, observava a paisagem que nunca mais vira. Mesmo ainda estando na Sibéria, o exterior possuía um ar que ele jamais esqueceria. Era o mesmo de quando era garoto e vivia sozinho com sua mãe, indo de cidade a cidade, buscando dinheiro para viajar ao Japão.

Mesmo cansado do treino, não quis parar. Caminhou a noite toda e só descansou quase de manhã, sob a velha tenda que usara na viagem com Charis, dois anos atrás. Sorriu ao pensar na discípula e no quanto ela mudara naquele único ano de treinamento. Em alguns anos, certamente seria uma das guerreiras mais fortes da terra dos homofalcos, podendo derrotar até mesmo Evan.

Olhando para a fogueira e comendo o resto de um peixe, perguntou-se o que poderia ser sua missão. Estendia o seu cosmos por todo o continente, mas não sentia nada suspeito. Seria mesmo aquela uma missão?


	18. 17

"Hyoga!"

Yacov foi o primeiro a vê-lo quando chegou. Com doze anos, crescera conforme a idade. Enquanto o via aproximar-se, Hyoga sentiu como se tivesse estado ausente por cinco anos.

"Yacov, há quanto tempo."

"Você sumiu! Disseram que nunca mais voltaria! Mas... voltou..."

"É por um tempo. Não posso ficar."

"Mas por quê? O que está fazendo agora, onde está morando? Tem idéia do quanto ficamos preocupados?"

"Desculpe se os preocupei. Ainda estou morando na Sibéria, mas não tenho permissão para revelar o local. Estou aqui numa missão em nome do Santuário."

"Entendo... Então vai partir em breve?"

"É possível. Podemos conversar mais tarde? Estou cansado da viagem. Suponho que minha cabana ainda esteja de pé."

"Ela está, mas... Tem gente morando lá."

"É mesmo? Quem?"

"É o substituto seu, que o Santuário enviou pouco após sua partida."

"Um substituto? Fico aliviado por saber que há alguém protegendo Kohotek. Preciso conversar com ele, nós nos vemos mais tarde, Yacov."

"É uma promessa, Hyoga!"

Curioso, Hyoga foi direto à antiga cabana. Não sentia saudades específicas daquela casa, mas das pessoas da aldeia. Mesmo assim, vê-la novamente era de certa forma nostálgico. Parou à frente e bateu a porta, estranhando a situação. Era como se batesse na porta da própria casa, algo que ele jamais fizera, ainda mais por viver sozinho.

A porta abriu-se, e o ocupante, olhando para o lado, distraidamente atendeu, num russo carregado:

"Sim?"

Hyoga surpreendeu-se de imediato quando o reconheceu.

"Shun?"

"Hyoga! Já chegou? Entre, vamos! Não precisava bater na porta."

O rapaz entrou e sentiu-se aliviado com o calor do interior. Shun mantinha a casa bem quente com lareira e forno, principalmente porque não parecia apreciar o frio. Notou que sua armadura estava no centro da sala, dentro da urna. Shun fechou a porta e serviu-lhe uma sopa quente.

"Não imaginei que viesse tão rápido."

"Achei que fosse uma emergência. O que houve?"

"Houve um ataque isolado ao Santuário e queriam que você investigasse. Saori não quis enviar-lhe a missão diretamente, pois envolve a segurança de muitos homofalcos. Mas não precisa se apressar, há tempo de sobra. Pensa que não quero mais conversar com o meu amigo?"

"Desculpe. Como você está? Já se acostumou com a vida na Sibéria?"

"Já, já... Só não gosto do frio, não é para mim. Nem se compara com o frio que fazia na ilha de Andrômeda... Mas é diferente de todos os lugares, há uma paz imensa. Agora entendo por que prefere ficar aqui ao Japão."

"E por que veio em meu lugar? Há outros cavaleiros na Rússia, você sabe."

"Fui eu que pedi a Saori. Houve uma pressão enorme sobre ela quando você invadiu a terra dos homofalcos. Nenhum de nós sequer sabia da existência dessas criaturas, só Athena. Quando souberam que você invadiu um território proibido, queriam impor-lhe a pena de morte, mas Athena não permitiu."

"Contudo, ela também não podia me deixar impune."

"Exato. Por isso, o máximo que conseguiu foi exilá-lo ali... Ela se sente culpada até hoje por isso, sabia?"

"Não foi culpa dela. Eu sei que errei."

"Depois disso, precisávamos designar um cavaleiro para assumir o seu posto. Havia alguns cavaleiros russos, mas... Eu pedi que me enviassem. Se é importante para você, é da mesma forma para nós. Não é assim que somos?"

Hyoga sorriu com as palavras do amigo, agradecido.

"Obrigado, Shun... Mas e sua vida? Não pode viver assim só porque deixei Kohotek. E a ilha de Andrômeda? E June?"

"Ela mudou-se para a Inglaterra, foi recomeçar a vida lá. Como só eu estava ocioso, resolvi ajudá-lo. Acho que Saori ficou mais calma depois disso. Shiryu está em Gorohou, Seiya está no Japão, com Seika. Não imagina como está feliz por poder ficar ao lado dela."

"Como sinto falta deles... Meus amigos... E o seu irmão?"

"Ele está treinando novos cavaleiros... na ilha de Andrômeda. Está com três discípulos, ensinando as mesmas técnicas que aprendeu na ilha da Rainha da Morte."

"Então ele também virou mestre."

"Você virou?"

"Sim, estou treinando a mesma garotinha que salvei, dois anos atrás. Seu nome é Charis e ela é filha do líder dos homofalcos."

"E ela será uma amazona?"

"Não. Deixei a opção aberta, para que ela decidisse. E Charis decidiu ser a líder dos homofalcos e protegê-los até a morte. Está tão empenhada que não tenho dúvidas de que será uma ótima guerreira."

"Que ótimo. Quer dizer que deixamos de ser a nova geração."

"Uma hora teríamos de deixar de ser, não? Precisava passar os ensinamentos de Camus adiante."

"Os ensinamentos... Acho que também preciso fazer o mesmo... Sou discípulo de Daidaros... Não posso deixar que sua honra morra."

"Você se sairá bem, com certeza."

"Ah, Saori contou-me que mantém relacionamento por correspondência com os homofalcos. Vocês se falam?"

Meneando com a cabeça, Hyoga respondeu, sorrindo.

"Nem mesmo um 'você está vivo?'. Acho que ela não pode, pois toda correspondência é lida pelos conselheiros do Santuário, você sabe."

"Então não soube disso."

Shun dirigiu-se até o armário e tirou um álbum de fotos. Hyoga surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo. Todos os amigos estavam reunidos em Gorohou, celebrando o casamento de Shiryu com Shunrei.

"Pela deusa... Agora me sinto velho."

"Aconteceu no ano passado. Todos sentiram a sua falta na ocasião, Hyoga. Veja a última foto."

Fazendo-o, ficou boquiaberto, enquanto Shun alargava o sorriso.

"O nome dele é Long, tem seis meses."

"Céus... Como estou desatualizado, Shun. Se soubesse, enviaria algum presente. Que bom, estou contente por eles..."

"Direi como ficou feliz com a notícia. Será presente suficiente para eles, Hyoga."

"Diga, por favor. Que eles sejam felizes juntos."

"É claro. E que ainda nos encontraremos para jogar conversa fora."

Por um momento, uma tristeza desencadeada pela quantidade de mudanças em suas vidas inundou-o. Hyoga observava as fotos, ressentido por não poder ter participado das comemorações, por revê-los apenas em fotografias.

"Pudera fazer isso com a mesma facilidade... Não estou reclamando por morar com os homofalcos, gosto deles... Mas sinto-me tão distante do mundo agora..."

"Deve ser duro pra você."

"É merecido... Mas duro. Ah, do que estou reclamando, Shun? Deveríamos estar gratos por não termos tido mais batalhas, não é?"

Sensibilizado, Shun levantou-se.

"Quando soube que vinha, fui até a vila e comprei algo para levar à sua mãe. Afinal, não custa nada ir visitá-la, não é?"

Shun entregou-lhe um maço de flores, semelhante aos que ele comprava quando vivia em Kohotek para levar ao túmulo.

"Só direi qual é sua missão depois de voltar", sorriu. "E enquanto estiver fora, cuidarei para que ninguém perturbe o descanso dela."

"Shun... Como posso agradecer-lhe?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Hyoga. Vá logo."

Hyoga logo saiu e dirigiu-se à planície congelada. Mesmo que a cidade dos homofalcos fosse-lhe amigável, aquela planície ainda era o seu refúgio espiritual. Apenas estar de pé sobre a superfície congelada do Mar da Sibéria trazia-lhe tanta paz que se esquecia de tudo.

Já não era mais possível enxergar o navio a olho nu, somente recordava na memória o local, marcado com uma cruz de madeira simples, que Shun construíra à sua mãe. Sentiu-se grato pelo empenho do amigo, jurando que um dia definitivamente faria algo para agradecer-lhe. Colocou o buquê junto à cruz e sentou-se no gelo com as pernas cruzadas.

Havia tanto tempo que não fazia aquilo que quis permanecer ali para sempre. Cogitou, por um momento, abrir uma cratera e mergulhar até o navio, mas logo descartou a idéia, lembrando-se dos conselhos de Camus quanto à relação com sua mãe. Limitou-se a observar a superfície gelada tristemente, sabendo que não podia aproximar-se mais. Era hora de concentrar-se no futuro.

Doía. Por mais que tentasse voltar seus pensamentos à nova vida que levava ao lado dos homofalcos, doía. Os olhos ardiam, pediam para prantear. E Hyoga lutou contra aquela vontade. Era forte, insana, louca, tanto que precisou cerrar os punhos e reunir tudo que lhe restava de racionalidade para evitá-la. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. De todas as batalhas, contra o Santuário, Poseidon e Hades, aquela era a mais difícil. Mas conseguiu evitar as lágrimas.

Permaneceu ali por mais de uma hora, recordando as andanças com sua mãe e o naufrágio que culminou sua decisão de tornar-se cavaleiro. As peças de sua vida sempre se encaixavam de forma perfeita, mas constituíam um quadro extremamente melancólico, carregado de sangue e de dor. O pai que o abandonara, o mestre e o melhor amigo que perdera, a vida que construíra e destruíra simultaneamente.

Ao levantar-se, notou que Shun o observava em silêncio do alto da colina. Sua dor sempre fora compartilhada com os amigos, de forma voluntária ou não. Caminhou até ele, retomando o motivo que o trouxera até ali.

"Já pode me contar qual é a minha missão, Shun."

Shun ainda não estava disposto a desviar de assunto. Ainda olhando à planície congelada, comentou:

"Eu sei que é duro, Hyoga."

"Não é tanto, com toda a consideração que teve, Shun. Muito obrigado."

"Fico feliz por ajudar. Prometo que ela não estará sozinha, não enquanto eu estiver vivo. Quanto à missão, voltemos à cabana, tenho umas coisas para mostrar-lhe."

Assim que retornaram, Shun espalhou algumas fotos sobre a mesa, de uma homofalca aprisionada. Hyoga reconheceu-a de imediato.

"Mas é... Aure! Ela deveria estar conosco... Aliás, ela está conosco! Sempre a vejo caminhar pela cidade!"

"Sabe se ela tem uma irmã gêmea?"

"Não, não que eu saiba. Ela é a única irmã de um amigo meu, que foi seqüestrada pouco depois de eu ser capturado. Ficou um longo tempo desaparecida, mas conseguimos resgatá-la no meio da neve, num esconderijo... O que ela faz no Santuário nestas fotos? Quando foram tiradas?"

"Semana passada."

"Não pode ser..."

"Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. Tentamos conversar com ela, mas sempre começa a chorar e a gritar quando sequer nos aproximamos. Achamos que podia até falar com ela..."

"Que estranho..."

Hyoga lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera com Aure depois de resgatá-la. Fora bem fria, pois ela não queria lhe revelar o que ocorrera enquanto estivera em cativeiro. Simplesmente agradeceu, sorriu meio sem jeito e partiu. Não conseguira mais trocar palavras com a homofalca. Podia ela ser falsa? Ou era a que se encontrava no Santuário?

"O que acha que devemos fazer?"

"Esperava que você nos dissesse. Agora vive com os homofalcos, achei que desse por falta dessa homofalca."

"Mas é impossível que haja duas delas. Só pode ser falsa, Shun!"

"Fizemos exames médicos nela. As asas são genuínas, ela é uma homofalca."

"Isso significa que a Aure que está..."

Hyoga levantou-se abruptamente desesperado por retornar à cidade dos homofalcos. Shun ergueu-se logo em seguida, tentando acalmar sua afobação.

"Espere, Hyoga. Não devemos nos precipitar ainda. Precisamos decidir quais serão nossos próximos passos, antes que você volte para lá. Não pode mais sair de lá a seu bel-prazer."

"Eu sei, mas se há um impostor entre os homofalcos, é meu dever protegê-los!"

"Você deve levar o caso ao seu líder antes."

Hyoga hesitou por um momento. Ájax acreditaria em suas palavras se dissesse que Aure era uma farsa? Se até ele fora enganado por uma réplica tão perfeita, certamente os demais levariam a palavra da falsa Aure mais a sério do que as suas.

"Eles não acreditarão em mim..."

"Por quê? Agora você é o protetor dos homofalcos, Hyoga. Eles precisam ouvi-lo, já que é jurado de Athena."

"Há uma diferença absurda ser um humano jurado de Athena e ser a própria, Shun. Homofalcos não confiam em humanos, mesmo que sejam cavaleiros de Athena. Já faz dois anos que moro com eles e ainda não consegui conquistar a confiança de todos, não o suficiente para que me aceitem como guardião."

"Se disser que ela é falsa..."

"Eles provavelmente acharão um absurdo e dirão que planejo algo contra. Talvez Ájax, o líder, me ouça, mas nada é certeza."

"Pelo menos você deve tentar."

"Eu tentarei. Mas e se não der certo, Shun? Mesmo tendo sido designado pelo Santuário como protetor deles, não gozo de liberdade o bastante para liderar uma investigação contra a Aure, principalmente porque ela age como se estivesse traumatizada com os humanos."

"O Santuário não poderá permitir que Aure continue livre se você não obedecer às ordens, Hyoga. Se os homofalcos não liberarem Aure... Pode ocorrer uma crise entre Athena e eles. Tenho certeza de que seu líder não deseja isso."

"Nem eu quero. Minha situação como cavaleiro ali pioraria caso o Santuário impusesse ordens sobre eles. Shun, eles mal conseguem cultivar estas terras congeladas, mal podem viver. Homofalcos são movidos por um intenso sentimento de orgulho e de honra, mas permanecem confinados naquelas terras por medo dos humanos. Se Athena intervir no pouco espaço que possuem, independentemente do motivo... Não me surpreenderia se alguns deles não iniciassem um empreendimento contra os humanos."

"Então terá de resolver em longo prazo, se for necessário. O mais importante é que garanta a segurança dos homofalcos."

"É o jeito. Devo partir agora, então."

"Fique mais um pouco. Saori pediu-me para entrar em contato com ela quando o encontrasse."

"Vai até a vila para telefonar?"

"Vou. Não vou demorar mais que algumas horas, espero que não o atrapalhe. Por que não descansa um pouco da viagem enquanto isso? Pode partir amanhã de manhã."

O cansaço da viagem ainda o abatia e o frio pedia um bom descanso antes de lançar-se novamente ao deserto congelado. Hyoga cedeu e tirou o casaco sujo de neve, ficando apenas com a velha túnica que independia da corrente para vestir. Shun pôde ver, naquele momento, o resultado da estadia do amigo com os homofalcos, nos ferimentos que os grilhões da corrente de Prometeu deixaram em seu corpo.

"Mas que lesões são essas? Você estava acorrentado?"

"São da corrente de Prometeu. Ela bloqueia os meus poderes enquanto estou com eles."

"A lendária corrente... Meu mestre já me falou dela. A corrente que é capaz de deter até mesmo os deuses... Não sabia que estava com os homofalcos. Mas por que a estava usando?"

"Eu prometi a Charis que não causaria qualquer mal aos homofalcos, Shun. Isso também inclui sujeitar-me a tudo que me impõem. Muitos de lá me aceitam, com ou sem a corrente. Mas ainda não tenho permissão para circular entre os homofalcos sem ela. Ájax tirou-a temporariamente para que pudesse cumprir as ordens de Athena."

"Hyoga..."

"Já me acostumei a ela, não se preocupe."  
Shun não parecia convencido. Os ferimentos que jamais cicatrizavam pareciam desumanos para qualquer pessoa de fora, mas Hyoga era sincero quando dizia que se acostumara. Agora, a sensação de liberdade é que lhe era estranha.

"Está tudo bem, Shun. Não sou um escravo dos homofalcos, se é o que está pensando. Vá logo entrar em contato com Athena. Enquanto isso, aproveitarei para relaxar um pouco. Faz tempo que não vejo esta casa."

"...Está bem. Como queira, Hyoga. Mas se quiser permanecer mais um pouco aqui... Farei vista grossa."

Deitando na cama, Hyoga cruzou os braços sob a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Não preciso dessas coisas. Vou esperá-lo aqui."

"Até mais..."

Shun fechou a porta, deixando-o sozinho. Hyoga deitou de lado e suspirou, agradecendo aos céus por Shun não ter visto as marcas de chicote nas costas, pois definitivamente teria se convencido de que ele era um escravo, mesmo que negasse. Athena também não podia aceitar que um cavaleiro sagrado fosse tratado daquela forma por qualquer um. Proteger os homofalcos contra Athena seria o próprio inferno a ele. Para isso, preferia esconder seu sofrimento dos outros e resolver sozinho seus problemas com as criaturas aladas.

'É uma ironia pensar que devo protegê-los contra aquela que me mandou fazê-lo... Não, isso não deve acontecer'. Encolhendo-se de frio, Hyoga puxou o cobertor e adormeceu, exausto.

O retorno de Shun deu-se apenas de madrugada, despercebido a Hyoga. Tão cansado estava que dormiu a tarde toda, descarregando no sono o peso da viagem e dos treinos como soldado. Sem querer despertá-lo, o amigo dirigiu-se ao canto oposto do quarto, estendeu um velho colchão. Mesmo tomando cuidado, não pôde evitar que Hyoga despertasse.

"Shun? Já chegou?"

"Cheguei. Mas é madrugada agora. Volte a dormir."

"O que Saori disse?"

"Falamos sobre isso amanhã, está bem? Estou cansado, preciso dormir."

'Você não está', quase respondeu Hyoga. Sabia que Shun simulava cansaço apenas para deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco. Resolveu não discutir e deixou que os olhos fechassem, pesados.

"Desculpe. Boa noite."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O cheiro de comida acordou-o de manhã, meio zonzo. As pessoas podiam imaginar que viver numa cidade tão pacata como a dos homofalcos era tranqüilo, mas estavam enganadas. Hyoga costumava ocupar-se o tempo todo com seus afazeres, treinando Charis e sendo treinado por Evan, cozinhando e cuidando da casa no tempo restante. Pouco tempo havia para relaxar de verdade e ter uma noite satisfatória de sono.

Levantou-se e notou que Shun já estava de pé, preparando o café da manhã. Notou que preparava uma refeição bem mais volumosa que o normal, quase um almoço. Provavelmente pensava na viagem que ainda teria de enfrentar naquele dia.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Hyoga. Espero que tenha descansado bem."

"Até demais. Havia tempos que não dormia tão bem. Não tenho muito tempo para descansar em casa."

Soava estranho para ambos 'casa', referindo-se à cabana na cidade dos homofalcos, quando aquela onde se encontravam era o seu antigo lar.

"Ser mestre demanda tempo."

"É. Há outras obrigações também..."

"Trabalha para eles?"

"Não. Ájax não me obriga a trabalhar, já que sou o mestre de Charis. Nem mesmo antes, quando era um simples prisioneiro. Houve uma época em que ajudei as homofalcas a cuidar das estufas, mas era um trabalho ao qual me ofereci. Nada forçado."

Shun provavelmente ainda pensava que ele fosse um escravo dos homofalcos, depois de conhecer as feridas da corrente.

"Que obrigações são essas, então? Sem querer me intrometer demais, não é obrigado a responder..."

"Eu treino. Preciso conquistar a confiança dos guerreiros homofalcos e por isso treino ao lado deles."

"...Hyoga."

"O que foi, Shun, algum problema?"

Shun voltou-se a ele com o olhar sério, deixando a cozinha de lado.

"Não precisa mentir. Não direi a Athena. Você ainda é prisioneiro deles? É torturado, não é?"

"Por que acha isso?"

"As manchas de sangue na sua roupa, principalmente nas costas. Pelo formato... Não consigo deixar de pensar que são marcas de chicotes. Por favor, diga que estou errado."

Surpreso, não havia mais nada que Hyoga podia esconder. Não queria que Shun e os demais cavaleiros pegassem raiva dos homofalcos com conclusões precipitadas e por isso cedeu.

"Está bem. Não vou mentir, são de chicote."

"Mas!"

"Eu não menti para você, não sou um escravo. Ainda uso a corrente porque os homofalcos possuem um poder doado por Athena que os protege e os guia, uma espécie de oráculo. Esse poder me impediu de tirar a corrente, depois que deixei de ser um prisioneiro para eles. As chicotadas foram causadas no treino com os homofalcos. O guerreiro que os treina é impiedoso, Shun, chicoteia qualquer um que não cumpra os exercícios."

"Mas para você não deve ser difícil."

"Não é difícil com o cosmos. Sem meus poderes, estou reduzido a um homem qualquer no meio deles. Quatro ou cinco homofalcos já são suficientes para dominarem-me por completo numa luta. Mas ao menos mantenho minha forma física assim."

"Não acredito. Faz tudo isso mesmo por eles, Hyoga?"

"Eles só querem viver em paz, Shun. Minha missão e pena vitalícia é garantir que tenham essa tranqüilidade. Ainda sou um cavaleiro fiel a Athena e ainda guardo minha honra, não importando quantos obstáculos precise superar para atingir meus objetivos. Meu dever é protegê-los e oferecer-lhes minha obediência. Mas os homofalcos não conseguem confiar num homem sem asas como eu, principalmente os guerreiros."

"Entendo... Para protegê-los, precisa do apoio militar deles... Definitivamente não podemos criar um conflito entre humanos e homofalcos, como Athena disse no telefone. Ela mandou-me manter contato com você por meio de correspondência para nos informarmos de cada passo neste caso."

"O que mais ela disse, Shun?"

"Disse que deseja um homofalco."

"O quê?"

"Ela quer que enviem um homofalco ao Santuário que possa conversar com Aure e talvez abrir seu coração. Disse que enviaria uma carta a Ájax a respeito, mas espera que você dê o recado antes. Enquanto isso, deve tentar aproximar-se da Aure que se encontra com os homofalcos e descobrir se ela é autêntica. Precisamos descobrir o quanto antes."

"Alguém que possa abri-la... Só pode ser Myles, o irmão. Será complicado, pois ele possui muitas responsabilidades para com os homofalcos. Mas tentarei."

"Pediu que tomássemos cuidado. Ela sente cosmos estranhos rondando esta região da Sibéria. Ultimamente eles têm ficado mais fortes e mais agitados."

"Podem ser os inimigos que seqüestram homofalcos de tempos em tempos. Preciso voltar o quanto antes."

"É verdade. Mas não sem se alimentar bem para a viagem. Restabeleça as energias aqui e parta descansado, Hyoga. Não quero que amoleça no meio da escalada", sorriu Shun.

Grato pelo cuidado do amigo, Hyoga devolveu o sorriso e sentou-se à mesa.

"Desde criança, ensinaram-me a jamais desperdiçar comida."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ájax já o esperava à entrada da cidade, carregando a corrente de Prometeu quando Hyoga aproximou-se, após dois dias de escalada. Ainda deixou que ele recuperasse o fôlego, antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

"Cumpriu com sua missão?"

"Ainda não... É uma missão que devo cumprir aqui."

Hyoga tirou o agasalho e deixou que Ájax repusesse a corrente de Prometeu. Os grilhões foram cerrados e a sensação repulsiva do frio do metal deixou-o incomodado. O peso da corrente jogou os braços para baixo e tornou seus passos mais lentos. O cosmos que até então voltara a queimar livremente era tragado à corrente, impedindo-o de proteger-se do frio.

"É estranho ser acorrentado de novo."

"Não há jeito. Você ainda não pode andar sem ela. Mas diga, Hyoga, que missão é essa que deve cumprir?"

"Posso contar sob o calor de uma lareira?

"Desculpe. Vamos até em casa, Charis também o espera."

Colocaram-se na direção da casa de Ájax, passando pelas prisões. Hyoga observou a jaula na qual ficou confinado por mais de um ano, sem poder fazer nada. Sentia-se grato por agora poder caminhar entre as pessoas e guiar seus próprios passos na terra dos homofalcos, mesmo que acorrentado.

Observou cada cômodo vazio com os pensamentos voltados aos dias de prisioneiro e surpreendeu-se quando viu um homem na última prisão, sentado sobre a cama. Parou e fitou-o estarrecido. Ájax também parou e explicou-lhe tranquilamente:

"Ele apareceu por aqui, dois dias atrás. Tentou atacar nossos homens e foi aprisionado. O cristal não lhe permitiu que fosse embora. Por um acaso não o conhece?"

"Não, nunca o vi na vida."

O prisioneiro, ao notar que eles não se afastavam, aproximou-se da grade, desesperado. Dizia em russo, mesmo sabendo que ninguém ali falava a sua língua.

"Por favor, soltem-me! Eu não fiz nada de errado, soltem-me! Eu só estava me defendendo! Por favor, deixe-me ir! Não me machuquem! Eu preciso ir, preciso voltar! Tenho filhos, tenho esposa! O que vocês querem? Dinheiro?"

"Acalme-se. Não conseguirá nada assim. Vamos, Hyoga."

Intrigado, Hyoga continuou a seguir o líder, ignorando os gritos do prisioneiro. Ájax suspirou, aborrecido.

"Você é tão mais comportado e inteligente que ele. Não acredito que terei de conviver com um sujeito tão chato."

"Que estranho. Se tão poucos homens se aventuram por esta região... Não faz tanto tempo que vim para cá."

"Também estranhei. Por isso, desconfiei que o conhecesse. Bem, por hora, vamos deixá-lo."

Ao entrarem no casarão de Ájax, Hyoga viu Charis enfaixar um dos pulsos, machucado por causa do treino. A garota sorriu e levantou-se logo em seguida.

"Seja bem-vindo, mestre. Como foi em sua missão?"  
"Foi mais uma reunião, Charis, nada emocionante. Espero que tenha treinado em minha ausência."

"Mas é claro! Veja o resultado!"

O cosmos de Charis aflorou, iluminando todo o cômodo e envolvendo todos com o seu vigor. Nos dias que estivera fora, treinara para aumentá-lo mais e invocá-lo sempre que precisasse. Aos poucos, exercício a exercício, o cosmos de Charis ganhava força e resistência, assim como o corpo. Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando o resultado.

"Muito bem. Mais tarde, quero ver como anda em técnicas de luta. Espero que não tenha se esquecido de treinar o corpo também."

"É claro que não, mestre! Estou pronta para retomar o treino de luta quando quiser."

"Por enquanto, vá se exercitar um pouco. Tenho assuntos a resolver com Ájax antes."

"Entendi, mestre. Vejo-o mais tarde."

Charis saiu de casa, obedecendo a Hyoga animadamente. Ainda viram as asas baterem próximas à janela, na curva que fazia em direção às montanhas. Ájax sorriu e sentou-se numa poltrona.

"Ela está contente com a sua volta. Charis adora você."

"Só lamento não ter tempo o bastante para ensiná-la melhor. Se estivesse em seu lugar, teria me sentido frustrado. Não... Acredito que ela esteja frustrada com minha situação atual."

"Não há nada que possamos fazer para minimizar isso, por enquanto. Você deve obedecer à sua deusa, em primeiro lugar."

"Tem razão. E desta vez, é uma missão na qual precisarei de ajuda e que envolve a segurança dos homofalcos."

"E o que é?"

Hyoga retirou as fotos de sua mochila e mostrou-as a Ájax, espalhando-as pela mesa.

"São fotos que tiraram no Santuário."

"Há séculos não vejo esses papéis estranhos com imagens. Está dizendo que eles retratam a realidade?"

"Sim. Veja, também fiquei surpreso quando Shun me mostrou."

"Mas é a Aure! Isto é uma armação do Santuário, Hyoga, não deve acreditar. Ela está entre nós, conseguimos resgatá-la naquele dia, você mesmo conversou com ela."

"Mesmo considerando essa possibilidade, não posso ignorar as fotos e minha missão, Ájax. O cavaleiro que me passou a missão não é outro senão o Shun. Ele já quase morreu para salvar-me na batalha das Doze Casas, sempre lutamos juntos, é um valioso companheiro de guerra. Confio minha vida a ele e sei que não está mentindo. Você pode até desconfiar dele, mas Shun é um guerreiro que segue o mesmo código que eu e nunca teve problemas para manter a palavra."

"Se ele é um cavaleiro de renome e que merece nossa credibilidade... Não tenho como impedir que você investigue Aure. Mas gostaria de mais detalhes a respeito."

"Parece que esta Aure que aparece nas fotografias surgiu atacando o Santuário e foi presa, na Grécia. Eles analisaram as asas, disseram que eram genuínas, ela era uma homofalco. Além disso, Shun conversou com a deusa Athena por telefone e ela exigiu que enviasse um homofalco conhecido de Aure para a Grécia, a fim de conversar com a suposta invasora."

"Quer dizer, enviar Myles? Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Quer enviar uma carta à deusa para confirmar? Eu garanto que será só perda de tempo. Aliás, nem precisa fazer isso. Shun informou-me que ela enviará o pedido na próxima correspondência."

"Se fizesse isso, significaria desconfiança à própria deusa."

Ájax lançou um olhar desconfiado a Hyoga, logo após responder.

"Isso não significa que confie em você."

"Eu sei que não. Mas pode verificar se digo a verdade com o cristal."

"Eu não preciso, sei que está dizendo a verdade. O que me preocupa é o que Myles pode encontrar no Santuário."

Um momento de silêncio no diálogo foi reservado para Ájax ponderar e decidir o que fazer, enquanto Hyoga esperava pacientemente pelo resultado. Por fim, cedeu.

"Está bem. Mas antes, devemos descobrir se a nossa Aure é também verdadeira. Se não houver nada de errado nas asas dela, teremos um sério problema para resolver. Se for uma impostora, eu mesmo a executarei. Se for uma homofalca, devo enviá-la ao Santuário junto com você, Myles e mais um contato nosso."

"Contato?"

"Sim. O homofalco responsável pelas correspondências da cidade, um personagem especial."

"Nunca ouvi falar dele, apesar de perguntar-me diversas vezes como vocês faziam para comunicar-se com o resto do mundo."

"Ele é um homofalco cujas asas foram arrancadas para que pudesse se misturar entre os humanos. É um guerreiro nobre e leal que se sujeita a tal condição apenas pela nossa gente."

"Então é assim que funciona. E nunca houve um traidor?"

"Essa é uma observação interessante. Já houve sim traidores homofalcos que ocuparam este cargo. O mundo dos humanos é tão sujo e corrupto que consegue quebrar até a alma de um nobre homofalco. Essa é mais uma razão para que não tenham asas."

"Por quê?"

"Porque a única coisa que impede o poder do cristal são as asas, caro amigo. Quando um homofalco perde as asas, ele se torna um humano de certa forma. Humanos e homofalcos não são espécies tão diferentes, ao contrário do que muitos pensam. É perfeitamente possível um humano e um homofalco procriarem e deixarem descendentes. Por ironia do destino, Evan possui sangue humano, sabia? Mas é pouco, coisa de dez gerações atrás. A sorte dele é não ter asas defeituosas, pois geralmente esses homofalcos nascem com algum problema. Casca de ovo fina, asas curtas..."

"Então esse contato que vocês possuem também está preso ao poder do cristal?"

"Sim. Não é apenas isso. Esse homofalco só possui permissão para entrar em contato comigo, e não pode entrar na cidade. A cada visita, faço-o tocar no cristal e verificar se sua alma não foi corrompida."

"E quando é?"

"Ele deve ser sacrificado, imediatamente."

"Não imaginava isso."

"Sim. Mas geralmente não há problemas. O homofalco escolhido é um grande amigo meu, do tipo em que confiaria a minha vida, assim como você faz com esse seu amigo... Shun é o nome, certo? Ele é um grande homofalco, de grande honra e coragem. Mas sinceramente espero que ele não tenha que se envolver em tal missão..."

"Então tenho sua permissão para investigar Aure?"

"Tem. Vou pedir a Myles primeiro. Ele verificará se as asas são verdadeiras. Espere pela resposta amanhã, preciso resolver este assunto com calma. Além disso, temos o nosso indesejado hóspede. Quero que você cuide dele, Hyoga."

"Eu? Mas por que eu?"

Ájax levantou uma das sobrancelhas, numa expressão sarcástica.

"Ora, não é o encarregado de proteger os homofalcos?"

"Sim... Peço perdão se pareci omisso. Só estou curioso pela razão que o leva a confiar a mim essa tarefa."

"É bem simples. Vocês são da mesma raça e você ainda está preso com a corrente de Prometeu. Oficialmente, não é nosso prisioneiro, pois o cristal provou que não têm intenções maléficas contra os homofalcos. Contudo, não sabemos por que deve ser subjugado a esses grilhões. Acho que poderíamos utilizar sua situação como vantagem na aproximação daquele humano."

"Você quer que ele mostre suas intenções a mim, pensando que também sou um prisioneiro?"

"Exatamente."

"Não imaginei que homofalcos pudessem mentir."

"Não seria uma mentira, Hyoga. As mentiras são ditas com palavras, não silêncios."

"Mas se você induz uma pessoa ao erro, também é uma mentira."

"Esse é o conceito humano de mentira. Nós não achamos que o silêncio ou as palavras não ditas sejam mentira, porque simplesmente não são palavras. Para configurar uma mentira, você precisa proferir palavras falsas, Hyoga. Bem, de qualquer forma, quero que tente se aproximar desse humano. Não precisa mentir para que ele acredite que é nosso inimigo, aliás, não deve. Depois me conte tudo. Afinal, são poucos os homofalcos que falam russo."

"Entendi. Sob as ordens de Athena, jurei que obedeceria ao líder dos homofalcos enquanto fosse o guardião do povo. Não tenho o direito de recusar essa tarefa."

"Não precisa ter pressa para começar. Pedi a Evan que o dispensasse do treino até que retornasse e recuperasse-se apropriadamente. Descanse da viagem antes."

"Obrigado. Quero aproveitar esta tarde para treinar Charis; provavelmente ela ficou aborrecida por ter as aulas interrompidas. Além disso, estou um pouco frustrado, pois preciso do meu cosmos para ensinar-lhe as técnicas de gelo que domino. Será que posso ter a permissão para utilizar o meu cosmos durante os treinos de Charis?"

"Vejamos o que o cristal nos diz a respeito."

Hyoga já esperava por aquela resposta. Silenciosamente, torceu para que recebesse um sim, pois os ensinamentos de Camus estavam em jogo. A primeira resposta foi um vermelho que lhe derrubou o ânimo. Sem desistir, no entanto, Ájax insistiu.

"Toque mais uma vez."

Hyoga o fez e conseguiu receber uma resposta azul. Curioso, perguntou-se por que Ájax teria se dado ao trabalho de insistir naquele pedido.

"Que pergunta fez?"

"Você pode durante uma hora por dia. É realmente uma resposta intrigante."

"Por quê?"

"Porque acho que acabo de descobrir o motivo de não poder tirar a corrente de Prometeu."

O olhar de dúvida de Hyoga arrancou um sorriso líder dos homofalcos, que guardava o cristal com cuidado.

"Ainda não contei a você sobre um segundo poder da corrente de Prometeu."

"Há algo mais que ela faz com quem é preso?"

"Sim. Imagine você, Hyoga, um renomado cavaleiro de Athena. Seu cosmos é tão imenso que pode derrotar até mesmo cavaleiros de ouro. Sabia que se a corrente simplesmente bloqueasse o seu cosmos, você já teria explodido?"

"Como assim?"

"O cosmos é uma energia que nos envolve e nos protege, certo? Mesmo aqueles que não o dominam, possuem um poder latente dentro de si. Essa energia precisa ser dispersada de certa forma, algo que acontece involuntariamente."

"Mas um cavaleiro pode esconder o cosmos de outros, é algo que fiz por mais de um ano aqui, com vocês."

"Essa é uma técnica de neutralização do cosmos, não sabia?"

"Não, nunca me disseram isso."

A expressão de surpresa do rapaz trouxe um prazer inigualável a Ájax, que se via na possibilidade de ensinar algo novo a um especialista sobre cosmos. Era uma situação tão adversa que quis caprichar em seu momento de sabedoria.

"A técnica de neutralização do cosmos não impede que ele se dissipe pelo ar. Você simplesmente inibe sua percepção às outras pessoas, mas continua a expulsá-lo do corpo. É como o ar que expiramos, não podemos ficar nem um minuto sem liberá-lo."

"Jamais ouvi falar sobre isso, Ájax."

"Mas é a verdade. Sei disso, porque há uma técnica mortal que a corrente de Prometeu carrega, que utiliza essa necessidade do cosmos de dissipar do corpo de seu portador. Agora, neste momento, o seu cosmos está bloqueado pelo poder da corrente, mas você não está morto. Isso porque ela está absorvendo o seu poder."

"Ela absorve o cosmos do prisioneiro?"

"Sim. Ela tem uma capacidade de armazenamento infinito, Hyoga, pois absorve o cosmos um deus, bloqueando-lhe os poderes. Para que ele não morra, no entanto, todo o cosmos que ele precisa dissipar naturalmente é absorvido pelos elos, que servem de armazém. Dessa forma, a corrente também pode utilizar esse cosmos acumulado para atacar um inimigo e matá-lo em segundos, dependendo da quantidade que possui."

"Impressionante... E ela também pode bloquear sem absorver o cosmos?"

"Pode. É uma forma cruel de matar inimigos, pois, quanto mais poderosa é a vítima, mais rápido ela morrerá. Não sei se um deus pode morrer com isso, mas para um cavaleiro é mortal."

"E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de não poder retirar a corrente? Tem relação com o meu cosmos acumulado nela?"

Ájax sorriu, chegando ao ponto que desejava.

"É exatamente a observação que eu esperava ouvir de você, Hyoga. Você já provou que não deseja qualquer mal aos homofalcos, o cristal confirma cada vez que faço essa pergunta. Todos confiam mais e mais em você. Então por que a corrente é necessária? Desconfio que o cosmos acumulado na corrente de Prometeu venha a ser útil um dia. Atualmente, um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos de Athena está usando-a. Faz um ano, absorvendo puro sétimo sentido. Imagine quanto poder já deve ter acumulado."

"E um dia meu cosmos será útil dessa forma aos homofalcos."

"Exatamente. A orientação do cristal é armazenar o seu cosmos porque um dia ele será útil. Foi por isso que testei com o período de uma hora por dia. Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas, você não está preso por falta de confiança. Poderia caminhar sem as correntes que todos não se importariam, nem mesmo Evan lhe faria qualquer mal."

Tal revelação fora tão reconfortante a Hyoga que ele sorriu. Se o que Ájax dizia era verdade, a corrente não era sinal de que algum homofalco desconfiava de sua conduta a ponto de atacá-lo. Simplesmente estava armazenando um cosmos que seria útil para a proteção dos homofalcos um dia. Se era uma energia que seria desperdiçada de qualquer jeito, ser confinado à corrente de Prometeu era um bom negócio pelo bem de todos os homofalcos.

"Se isso é verdade... Fico feliz por poder doar o meu poder à proteção de vocês."

"Só temo que não possa usá-lo no treino de soldado, que dura a tarde toda."

"Tudo bem. Eu preciso utilizar o máximo desse tempo para treinar Charis. O resto, deixo na corrente de bom grado para que possa ser útil aos homofalcos."

"Pensar que aceita tanto pelos homofalcos. Hyoga, estou em débito com você."

"Então aceite a missão de Athena como sua e ajude-me a resolver o problema da Aure."

"Pode contar com o meu apoio."

Terminando a reunião, Hyoga levantou-se e partiu, dizendo que deveria reiniciar o treinamento de Charis. Ájax disse-lhe que em breve liberaria o seu cosmos para treiná-la de uma forma totalmente nova, o que lhe trouxe extrema satisfação. Charis treinava golpes no ar quando ele se aproximou. Imediatamente, a discípula posicionou-se à sua frente, disciplinada, e sorriu-lhe.

"Estou pronta para treinar quando quiser começar, mestre."

"Entendo sua ansiedade, Charis. Passei muito tempo fora, não é mesmo?"

"Sei que estava numa missão, não é direito meu reclamar."  
Hyoga sorriu e posicionou-se para lutar.

"Vou recompensá-la hoje por sua paciência desses dias, discípula."

"Como, mestre? Mesmo sendo mais poderoso, a corrente de Prometeu bloqueia o seu cosmos. Não posso lutar abertamente contra você."

"Vai poder... Espere só mais um pouco e verá o que quero dizer. Enquanto isso, vá pensando em como atacar-me, pois, depois de começarmos, não terá tempo pra mais nada."

O sorriso maroto de Hyoga, como quem estava prestes a pregar uma peça em alguém, deixava Charis levemente apreensiva. Entretanto, a alegria que ele transmitia pela expressão do rosto dizia-lhe que não era por maldade. Subitamente, seu cosmos aflorou vigorosamente, espalhando-se por toda a região. Chocada com o imenso poder do mestre, Charis ainda deu alguns passos atrás.

"O que foi, Charis? Está com medo?", provocou.

De fato, ela estava com medo. Jamais imaginara que o cosmos de Hyoga fosse tão forte e grandioso. Já sentira os cosmos dos soldados e dos guerreiros mais fortes entre os homofalcos, mas nenhum se comparava com aquele à sua frente. Sabia que não tinha como um cosmos recém-despertado como o dela vencê-lo.

"Mestre... É só que... Nunca o vencerei, serei esmagada com um só golpe!"

"Vou dar-lhe uma lição extra: Nunca pense que vai perder, por mais forte que seja o seu inimigo. Prepare-se!"

Hyoga não hesitou; avançou com velocidade e aplicou-lhe um golpe tão forte que Charis foi arremessada longe, chocando-se contra uma pedra.

"Vamos, nem está reagindo! Lute com todas as suas forças! Tente superar o meu cosmos!"

Ainda chocada, Charis ficou nervosa com tamanho poder. Queimou o cosmos, mas logo foi atingida novamente.

"Está perdendo tempo demais, Charis! Já teria morrido se fosse um combate de verdade! Nunca se surpreenda, deve enfrentar, lutar, superar. Lembre-se de que sempre haverá alguém mais forte! Vamos, ataque-me!"

Mais cuidadosa, Charis queimou o seu cosmos e manteve-se alerta. Conseguiu desviar de um golpe de Hyoga, que continuou a atacá-la, impiedosamente. Agüentava a dor como fora treinada e defendia-se como podia dos ataques, machucando-se freqüentemente com os violentos ataques do mestre.

Concentrando todo o seu poder no punho, Charis avançou quando Hyoga movimentava-se para o lado, tentando acertar-lhe um golpe de cosmos. Sem esforço, ele desviou-se e respondeu com um soco gelado, que espalhou gelo no abdome de Charis. Surpresa, ela levantou-se atordoada, tentando livrar-se das camadas de gelo sobre a roupa.

"Mas... O que é isto?"

"É minha especialidade, aquilo que me diferencia dos demais guerreiros. Você sabe, fui discípulo do cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, Camus, também conhecido como o mestre do gelo. Isso porque ele foi o melhor cavaleiro de gelo da minha época. Meu dever é honrar seu poder, seus ensinamentos e sua memória. Tudo o que aprendi deve ser passado adiante e usado apenas à justiça."

Voltando a concentrar-se, Charis reuniu novamente o seu cosmos. Não sabia se podia superar tamanho poder, mas aquela era a tarefa que seu mestre lhe passava. Saltou repentinamente e atirou um golpe, que Hyoga bloqueou facilmente com o seu próprio cosmos.

"Vai precisar de mais cosmos e velocidade para superar-me! Quer ser a melhor líder aos homofalcos? Quer protegê-los? Quer o mesmo poder que possuo? Terá de lutar para merecer, garota!"

Hyoga avançou, atacando-a com tanta velocidade que Charis mal conseguia defender-se. Mantinha o ritmo de luta bem acima do normal, utilizando o cosmos em cada soco e chute, como nas lutas dos cavaleiros. Sabia que ela precisava acostumar-se àquele tipo de batalha, se quisesse lutar contra qualquer guerreiro de Prometeu.

Aos poucos, sentiu que Charis empenhava-se cada vez mais no combate, ajustando-se melhor à velocidade e ao ritmo dos ataques. Satisfeito com o desempenho da discípula, aumentou mais a velocidade, aplicando-lhe mais golpes. Não estava disposto a dar-lhe folga, queria que ela crescesse o máximo possível naquela hora que lhe tinha sido concedida por Ájax.

Mesmo machucada com os ataques, Charis recusava-se a desistir e continuava a lutar, atacando de todas as formas e tentando aumentar ainda mais o seu cosmos, desesperada. Animado, Hyoga correspondia ao seu esforço com mais dificuldade, pressionando-a a tal ponto que atraía olhares de todos à volta com o magnífico combate.

O tempo passou sem que ele percebesse, tamanha era a sua empolgação. Quando o tempo limite de uma hora cessou, repentinamente a corrente bloqueou-lhe o cosmos, impedindo-o de defender-se de um golpe de Charis, que o atirou longe. Sentindo o sumiço do cosmos do mestre, ela parou e correu em seu auxílio.

"Mestre! Você está bem?"

Embora estivesse atordoado, Hyoga conseguiu sentar-se no chão e sorrir-lhe.

"Nunca estive melhor. Como queria treiná-la assim, Charis..."

"Tomarei cuidado na próxima vez que lutarmos para não machucá-lo ao final do treino, mestre."

"É bom. Ou poderei machucar-me de verdade na próxima. Seu cosmos está crescendo a cada dia."

"Fico contente em ouvir isso, mestre."

"Mas não se esqueça de manter suas convicções e objetivos em cada golpe que aplica. São eles que a levarão cada vez mais alto, independente do inimigo à sua frente. Não importa o quão poderoso seja o seu adversário, você tem uma missão a cumprir."

"Sim, mestre. Devo proteger o meu povo, não importa o que aconteça."

"Mesmo que lute contra os próprios deuses, deve honrar sua palavra."

"Entendo."

Ainda atordoado, Hyoga levantou-se. Só então notou a quantidade de homofalcos que o observavam, curiosos com a demonstração de força. Nenhum deles sentia-se ameaçado com seu cosmos; simplesmente observaram a luta por se tratar de um treino relativamente incomum naquela terra. Logo notou que alguns colegas de treino seus também o observavam, abismados.

"Ei, Hyoga, por que nunca usou esse cosmos no treino?", perguntou um, boquiaberto.

'Devo dizer a verdade, ou eles acharão que os enganei esse tempo todo', pensou. Mas antes que pudesse dirigir-lhes a palavra, Ájax aproximou-se, cortando qualquer questionabilidade sobre as atitudes do cavaleiro.

"Porque ele não pôde. A corrente de Prometeu bloqueia o uso de seu cosmos, dentro de nossos domínios. Ele só pôde lutar dessa forma agora porque eu o liberei por uma hora. Hyoga jamais foi falso com vocês no treinamento de soldado."

As palavras de Ájax não deixaram suspeitas sobre ele, apenas o espanto com a quantidade de cosmos que possuía. Notou, entre a multidão, a presença de Evan, que o fitava nervosamente. Não sabia se era por ter faltado ao treino ou se tinha inveja de seu cosmos. Mesmo assim, procurou não fitá-lo e voltou-se ao treino de Charis.

"Charis, como você está?"

A garota mostrava-se visivelmente cansada, não apenas fisicamente. O uso constante do cosmos, ao qual ainda não estava acostumada, drenara-lhe toda a capacidade mental para o treino. Estava ajoelhada, ofegante após o exercício, e Hyoga achou justo um breve descanso antes de continuar.

"Tire a tarde de folga. À noite, vou prendê-la à montanha de gelo para que fortaleça ainda mais o seu cosmos."

Entrou em casa e desapareceu à vista de todos, fugindo da comoção que o treino causara.


	19. 18

Era o final de mais um treino. Após assistir aos exercícios, em sua tarde livre, Ájax aproximou-se de Hyoga, que tinha as costas sangrando, marcadas com mais punição. O treino de Evan exigia a presença de cosmos, cada vez mais, mas Hyoga insistia em dedicar todo o seu poder ao treino de Charis para ensinar-lhe a congelar objetos. Ájax até oferecera-lhe liberar o cosmos por alguns instantes do treino para minimizar os estragos, mas fora recusado veementemente.

"Hyoga."

"Eu estou bem", disse ele, enquanto encolhia-se de dor. "Ainda posso mais."

"Não acha que está chegando ao seu limite? Está coberto de ferimentos, qualquer um pode ver que esses ferimentos também prejudicam o treino de minha filha."

"É uma falha que preciso superar. Charis não tem culpa nenhuma nisso."

Hyoga ergueu-se, gemendo, e mais fios de sangue escorreram por suas costas e mancharam a calça. Aquele seria um dia agitado a ele, pois ainda precisava conversar com o prisioneiro e com Myles sobre Aure.

"Ela o está esperando na cabana para fazer os curativos. E está ficando mais e mais preocupada com você, Hyoga."

"Ela não tem que se preocupar com o mestre. Precisa apenas concentrar-se nos exercícios que lhe passo."

A frieza com que Hyoga falava do treino de Charis era tamanha que Ájax preferia não conversar muito a respeito. Em vez disso, olhou para a direção das prisões.

"Ele ainda está achando que queremos dinheiro ou algo do tipo. O que acha que pode fazer a respeito?"

"Ele não sabe que não sou corruptível. Quero ver o que ele fará em minha presença, Ájax. Vou agora até lá para conversar com ele. Não posso mentir, mas não preciso revelar todas as verdades. Deixe que ele tire suas próprias conclusões sobre a corrente de Prometeu e as chicotadas que tomo."

Afastando-se do líder, Hyoga aproximou-se da prisão e sentou-se num banco, de frente ao prisioneiro. Desesperado, este correu até a grade.

"Por favor! Solte-me, eu não fiz nada de errado! Só quero voltar para casa."

O olhar de Hyoga era neutro, cuidadoso. Pela personalidade daquele homem, sabia que poderia controlá-lo com poucas palavras.

"Eu não estou em posição para libertá-lo."

"Essas correntes... Você também é um prisioneiro? Também é um humano, não é?"

"Está vendo asas em mim?"

"Que bom... Achava que estivesse sozinho aqui. Eles obrigaram-no a usar essas correntes, não é mesmo? E todo o sangue das costas... é chicote? Meu Deus, não farão isso comigo, farão?"

Hyoga sorriu de satisfação, pois confirmou o rumo do quase monólogo do prisioneiro. O homem interpretou-o como um sim à sua resposta, ficando ainda mais desesperado.

"Não, por favor não! Escute, precisamos fugir deles, precisamos sair deste lugar maluco!"

Olhando para o lado e para baixo, Hyoga não respondeu. Mesmo o sutil movimento provocava dor e tirava mais sangue dos cortes. Hyoga jamais imaginara sentir-se satisfeito por ter os fios vermelhos escorrerem dos cortes nos ombros para o peito. Assustado com os ferimentos, o homem ainda tentava conversar.

"Olhe, o meu nome é Lazar, sou só um comerciante. Por favor, você é o único russo daqui e ainda pode circular entre eles. Vamos fugir juntos!"

"Você quer fugir deles?"

"Mas é claro! Você não quer?"

"Não cabe a mim decidir ficar ou sair, como pode ver. Quando me afasto demais, sou reprimido. Se erro, sou punido."

"Mas e a liberdade?"

"Esta é a minha liberdade máxima, Lazar. Não posso fazer nada para mudá-la."

"Nada mesmo? Ou é apenas um covarde? Escute, se sairmos daqui, poderemos ganhar muito dinheiro, dinheiro vivo! Imagine que bomba seria divulgar sobre homens que voam como pássaros, imagine nossa fama! Você não precisa ficar parado, esperando ser morto, pode muito bem mudar de vida."

Era o ponto ao qual Hyoga queria chegar naquela conversa. Mais um pouco e aquele homem estaria morto. Se cogitasse matar um homofalco, seria imediatamente sacrificado pelos homofalcos, segundo a lei.

"E como pretende fugir?"

"Só direi se concordar com a fuga. Vamos, precisa aceitar, amigo!"

Hyoga não tinha pressa para continuar com aquela conversa, provavelmente Ájax já estaria satisfeito apenas com a intenção da fuga de Lazar. Sorriu e levantou-se.

"Vou pensar a respeito."

"Pense, amigo, pense com carinho. É a liberdade que nos espera, a liberdade!"

Um guarda homofalco aproximou-se, trazendo o jantar do prisioneiro. Sentindo o estômago roncar, Hyoga afastou-se e dirigiu-se para casa, onde Charis o esperava. No caminho, repetiu o diálogo a Ájax e tiveram uma breve conversa, da qual logo fugiu para retornar à cabana.

Era estranho pensar no quanto sua justiça voltara-se aos homofalcos nos últimos meses. A união daquelas criaturas aladas era tanta que ele começava a adquirir um espírito nacionalista, sob a influência do próprio Ájax. Talvez porque sua missão sagrada agora era proteger os homofalcos com a própria vida, até o último de seus dias. Talvez porque jurara fidelidade a eles. Ou talvez, simplesmente porque começava a aceitar que seu coração pertencia àquele lugar. Sinceramente, não se importava se Lazar morreria por sua causa. Se o prisioneiro queria qualquer dano aos homofalcos, era sua missão detê-lo e puni-lo com a morte. Não se importava com a sua morte, até desejava-a. Estaria ele se tornando, aos poucos, um homofalco?

* * *

Charis recebeu-o calorosamente, já com sua refeição pronta e o remédio do lado, para limpar seus ferimentos. Por um momento, Hyoga pensou que Camus jamais lhe dera tanto trabalho, pois ele e Isaac apenas ocupavam-se de pequenas tarefas domésticas, como limpar a cabana. Não precisavam tratar os ferimentos do mestre todos os dias porque Camus raramente se feria. Ele, no entanto, voltava sempre sujo e coberto de ferimentos devido ao treinamento de Evan, não tinha tempo para cozinhar ou cuidar da casa. Em parte, sentia-se envergonhado por receber tanta ajuda de Charis.

"Bem vindo de volta, mestre. Posso tratar de seus ferimentos agora?"

Sentando-se no banco, comeu, enquanto ela limpava-lhe os rasgos do chicote. Apesar da dor, sempre tentava menosprezar seus ferimentos, colocando suas tarefas em primeiro lugar.

"Charis, fez tudo que mandei?"

"Sim, mestre. Mil voltas em torno da cidade e tantas flexões quanto o meu corpo agüentava. Com o cosmos, nem parece tão difícil quanto no começo."

"Essa é a diferença entre um cavaleiro e um simples lutador. Amanhã quero que treine sua técnica de congelar."

"Sim, como desejar."

"Quando terminar de limpar os ferimentos, volte à sua casa. Deixe que cuido do resto por hoje. Amanhã será puxado."

"Sim..."

A súbita tristeza da discípula o fez olhar para trás.

"Algum problema?"

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Charis jogou-se contra ele e abraçou-o, numa demonstração de afeto que o surpreendeu. Era o que ele mais desejava evitar em sua relação com a discípula, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável. Era o mesmo sentimento que Camus sempre tentara evitar e que ele precisava apagar, ainda mais depois de salvar-lhe a vida tão gentilmente há dois anos. Mostrando irritação, golpeou-a, derrubando-a ao chão.

"Mestre!"

"Nunca mais faça isso, Charis! Você não está em posição, entendeu?"

O olhar surpreso e confuso da discípula o fez levantar-se autoritariamente.

"Saia daqui. Agora!"

Assustada, Charis obedeceu e saiu da cabana. Hyoga voltou-se ao seu jantar, emburrado. Por mais que gostasse da pupila, precisava manter-se na posição de mestre e somente nela. Entre ele e Charis devia haver somente uma relação profissional e de respeito mútuo, que ela devia manter com todos os demais guerreiros. Sabia que as lembranças da viagem até ali o marcavam como uma pessoa gentil e de natureza pacífica, mas precisava destruir aquela imagem de qualquer forma pelo bem da educação de Charis.

Depois de comer, saiu de casa e dirigiu-se à residência de Myles, que o esperava para uma reunião sobre Aure. A primeira pessoa que surgiu à porta foi Tibalt, que dava os seus primeiros passos. Parou e ergueu os pequenos braços, pedindo colo. Hyoga combinara com os pais que só teria contato físico com seu futuro discípulo até os quatro anos de idade, quando as primeiras lembranças passariam a ser gravadas na criança. Como o bebê não guardaria qualquer lembrança daquele momento no futuro, sorriu e ergueu-o nos braços.

Myles aguardava-o na sala, tomando um chá. Eleni e Aure estavam no quarto, e a mãe apareceu à porta para pegar o bebê.

"Céus, ele sempre tenta fugir quando alguém abre a porta de casa. Desculpe, Hyoga."

Hyoga devolveu-o aos braços da mãe e viu Aure encolhida no quarto de relance. Ignorou sua presença por ora.

"Em breve, tentará é fugir de mim."

"Fique à vontade, rapaz. Sei que tem assuntos a resolver com Myles."

Eleni fechou a porta e Hyoga sentou-se à mesa, no lado oposto a Myles.

"Hyoga, você está num estado lamentável."

"Tive um pouco de azar no treino de hoje."

"Parece que não foi só hoje."

Hyoga detestava quando alguém tocava no assunto do treino, pois parecia que todos desejavam que ele desistisse de virar um soldado oficial. Desviou o olhar e decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

"Você verificou as asas de Aure?"

"Cada centímetro. Por mais que olhe e converse, Hyoga, é a minha irmã. Não entendo por que Ájax insiste tanto para questioná-la. É a minha irmã! Essas... fotos... não estão mostrando a realidade. Não é possível falsificá-las?"

"Possível é. Só que não acho que seja o caso. Não acredito que o Santuário e Shun mentiriam para mim, todos são meus amigos. Se Aure é uma homofalca genuína, não teremos escolha a não ser ceder às ordens de Ájax e dirigirmo-nos ao Santuário para verificar esse assunto."

"Você sabe que isso não é tão simples. Tenho responsabilidades aqui. Além disso, como faremos para esconder minhas asas?"

"Eleni pode tomar conta de tudo, você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Além disso, se amarrarmos suas asas nas costas, não será difícil fazê-lo passar como um corcunda durante a viagem. O próprio Santuário de Athena ajudará nisso, não se preocupe."

"É que... Sejamos sinceros, não quero ir ao mundo dos humanos. Acredito que há homens bons como você, mas... Há outros que não têm escrúpulos. Seqüestraram a minha irmã, machucaram-na. Não gosto do mundo dos humanos."

"Eu sei. Mas não há outro jeito, há? Enquanto estiver comigo, minha missão será protegê-lo junto com Aure e o contato dos homofalcos."

"Eu confio em você. E é por isso que não quero partir ainda, acho que é uma decisão precipitada, rapaz."

"E o que sugere que façamos?"

"Minha sugestão é de segundo plano, não sou líder, não sou nada. Mas rogo atenção à Aure que se encontra em minha casa, ainda acredito que ela seja a verdadeira. Ela é tão traumatizada que tem medo de tudo que não tenha asas, inclusive de você. Estou preocupado com o bem-estar dela durante a nossa jornada, Hyoga."

"Nada irá acontecer a ela, pois a protegeremos."

"Eu bem sei disso. Mas como pode proteger uma pessoa que o teme? Não acha que estamos pressionando-a demais? Poderíamos aguardar um pouco, deixar que ela se acostume a você pelo menos, para não ter tanto medo durante a viagem."

O pedido de Myles era bastante pertinente à visão de Hyoga. De fato, não seria fácil proteger Aure se ela fugisse de sua proteção a toda a hora e algo ocorresse durante a viagem. No entanto, não podiam demorar naquela missão, pois precisavam resolvê-la em nome de Athena.

"Tem razão. Mas não sei se consigo conquistar a confiança dela, Myles, pode levar meses."

"Mas... Ela precisa disso."

Um silêncio em forma de interrogação pairou sobre ambos, enquanto solviam goles esparsos de vinho que Eleni servira. Myles enfim terminou o copo e procedeu a conversa.

"Por que não a leva para a sua casa?"

"O quê?"

"Não pense em loucuras, por favor. É só até que se acostume a você e perca o medo. Então poderemos viajar com mais segurança, o que acha?"

Essa era mais uma situação à qual Hyoga desejava fugir a todo custo. Não queria criar um vínculo afetivo mais profundo com qualquer pessoa, temendo que ela viesse a ser prejudicada com o fato de ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Sua mente escaneou alternativas, inutilmente, não encontrando outra solução ao problema. Bebeu mais vinho, tentando arranjar mais tempo para pensar. Quando estava na metade do segundo copo, Myles interrompeu-o.

"E então?"

Não havia alternativa a não ser ceder. Suspirou, antes de responder:

"Está bem. Ela pode vir, se Ájax não se opor."

"Já conversei com Ájax a respeito, ele concorda."

"Vocês estão conspirando contra mim."

"Garanto que não, Hyoga. Só estou preocupado com minha irmã, só isso. Ela sempre teve muito medo dos humanos e voltou ainda mais traumatizada do seqüestro. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer a ela nessa viagem. Por favor, entenda."

"Tudo bem, sei que está preocupado."

"Ela será útil a você, eu garanto. Espere aqui."

Myles voltou-se para o quarto e trouxe Aure, receosa.

"Aure... Lembra-se de Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Athena que a socorreu dos guerreiros de Prometeu?"

Nervosa e tímida, Aure tentava visivelmente fugir daquele encontro.

"Eu lembro... Meus cumprimentos, cavaleiro."

"São recíprocos", respondeu ele, calmamente.

"Aure, Hyoga está passando por um momento difícil em seu treino como soldado dos homofalcos em virtude da corrente de Prometeu. Sabemos todos que ele é um bom homem e que está dando o melhor para servir-nos bem."

"Eu tenho certeza de que conseguirá se dar bem, cavaleiro."

"Eu também acredito nisso", sorriu Myles. "Sempre procuramos ajudá-lo, desde que chegou. Mas com o pequeno Tibalt, temo que a situação piore muito para ele, Aure. Portanto eu peço, irmã: poderia permanecer uns tempos com ele para cuidar dos ferimentos que não temos tempo de tratar?"

"Posso ir à casa dele todos os dias para isso, irmão."

"Eu sei. Mas não é apenas nisso que ele precisa de ajuda. Como sabe, além de soldado, Hyoga também é mestre de Charis e ocupa grande parte de seu tempo com as tarefas simples da casa. Por favor, irmã, como prova de agradecimento e amizade entre nós... Poderia permanecer com ele?"

'Isso é sujeira', pensou Hyoga, brevemente. 'Está claro que ela morre de medo de mim'.

Aure hesitou um pouco, mas assentiu, obediente.

"Como queira, Myles, meu querido irmão. Assim o farei."

"Obrigado... Muito obrigado, Aure."

Ao sair da casa de Myles com Aure ao seu lado, Hyoga quase se desesperou. O que ele devia fazer para conquistar-lhe a confiança? Sentia-se inseguro morando com mais uma pessoa, ainda mais uma mulher. Qualquer um pensaria que teria segundas intenções com Aure daquela forma. Sorriu-lhe, tentando parecer simpático.

"Vamos?"

Aure não respondeu, caminhou comportadamente como se fosse uma serva, o que lhe dava uma enorme aflição. Sabia que as mulheres homofalcas tinham sido criadas para ser submissas aos homens, mas em Kohotek era quase o contrário. Geralmente eram as mulheres que coordenavam todo o trabalho dos homens, numa convivência acirrada.

Mais complicado era porque não se tratava de uma mulher qualquer. Era da família dos homofalcos mais amigos seus e, ainda por cima, traumatizada com o tratamento dos humanos. Abriu a porta da cabana, deixando que ela entrasse primeiro, mas Aure recusou-se.

"Esse não é costume daqui, senhor."

Sem graça, Hyoga entrou, mas continuou cortês a ela.

"Desculpe. Sou um humano desastrado nos costumes homofalcos. Mas não precisa ser tão formal. Gosto que me chamem apenas pelo primeiro nome."

Logo ao entrar, Aure notou que sua cabana precisava de fato de uma limpeza. Imediatamente começou a arrumá-la, começando pela mesa. O peso na consciência em Hyoga era enorme com a desculpa de que ele precisava de uma empregada na casa. Por mais verdade que fosse, não sentia que era certo sujar, apenas.

"Eu ajudo."

"Não se preocupe... Hyoga. Estou aqui para isto. Fique à vontade e descanse, por favor."

Ainda não achava justo. Preparou sua cama com cuidado e em seguida mostrou-a para Aure.

"Não faça tudo hoje, já está tarde. Deixei a cama pronta, para quando quiser descansar. Aqui não é grande, espero que me perdoe pela falta de privacidade... Eu... Qualquer coisa que quiser, não tenha vergonha de pedir. Para dizer a verdade, não achei justo que Myles exigisse isso a você, pois sei que não se sente à vontade com humanos."

"Não se preocupe... Não quero tirá-lo de sua cama, pois fica muito cansado após todos os seus compromissos."

Aquela submissão exagerada irritava-o tanto que quase lhe disse para retornar para a casa de Myles. Porém, sorriu e voltou-se a um canto da sala, próximo à lareira.

"Não a está tirando, Aure. Estou simplesmente lhe oferecendo, pois não me sinto bem quando uma garota tem menos conforto que eu, só isso."

Deitou-se no chão sobre o tapete e cobriu-se com um velho cobertor de pele. Não gostava do rumo ao qual a história o levava, mas sabia que não havia nada para atenuar sua situação.

* * *

Quando Hyoga acordou, surpreendeu-se com a mudança do aspecto de sua casa. A desorganização típica de quarto de solteiro desaparecera como num passe de mágica. Sabia que não era trabalho para poucas horas. Provavelmente, Aure permanecera até tarde limpando sua casa e agora dormia encolhida. No chão.

Sem acreditar, ele levantou-se abismado e fitou-a. Dormia com a mesma roupa próxima à mesa, sem agasalho e encolhida de frio. Condoído, ele pegou-a nos braços para colocá-la na cama, mas Aure acordou, assustada. O momento era o pior possível. Ainda embalada com as lembranças do seqüestro, começou a gritar de desespero, enquanto ele tentava equilibrar-se na agitação.

"Espere, Aure! Calma!"

Desesperado, ele conseguiu colocá-la na cama e afastar-se, deixando-a acalmar-se. Enfim, gentilmente cobriu-a com um grosso cobertor.

"Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. Só queria que descansasse melhor na cama..."

Com a respiração rápida, Aure fitava-o amedrontada, como se tivesse sido atacada.

"Perdão. Juro a você, não tenho a menor intenção de prejudicá-la, Aure. Nem quero que fique desconfortável aqui. Por favor, use esta casa como se fosse sua, não tenha vergonha."

Aure não parecia convencida. Hyoga repetia continuamente para si mesmo em seus pensamentos: 'isso não vai dar certo'. Aquele era um dos momentos em que sentia a intuição mais forte. Sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

"Fiquei maravilhado com a faxina que fez, deve ter dado um trabalho enorme. Muito obrigado mesmo."

Os sons de batida na porta anunciavam o início do dia.

"Mestre, está aí? O que foi esse barulho?"

"Entre, Charis."

Charis entrou e estranhou o novo aspecto da casa de Hyoga. Viu Aure na cama e engoliu seco, sentindo-se envergonhada. Ainda com a bronca de Hyoga do dia anterior na mente, não se atreveu a dizer mais nada.

Hyoga afastou-se dela e notou que passara da hora de iniciar o treino. Engolindo um pedaço de pão apressadamente, dirigiu-se à porta.

"Está na hora de começar o treino, não é? Vamos nos apressar. Aure, vejo-a mais tarde."

Hyoga e Charis dirigiram-se à saída, e Charis parou no mesmo local, embora não demonstrasse ânimo para continuar. Sem esquecer-se do ocorrido no dia anterior, ele preferiu esclarecer-lhe a bronca.

"Charis, espero que não tenha esquecido que será uma poderosa líder dos homofalcos."

"É claro que não, mestre."

"E por isso deve saber que, como seu mestre, devo prepará-la para agir de acordo com as necessidades de seu povo e não embalada por meras emoções pessoais."

"Eu já entendi, mestre. Estava errada ontem. Perdoe-me."

"Tudo bem. Vou esquecer esse incidente e continuar. Sua tarefa hoje será congelar aquela pedra."

Apontando para uma enorme rocha, Charis perguntou-se se seu cosmos estaria preparado para tal desafio. Seu pai aproximou-se voando, e Hyoga dirigiu-se a uma pedra do lado para dar uma demonstração.

"Veja como eu faço."

Ájax não perdeu tempo: liberou o cosmos de Hyoga e pousou do lado, ficando a observar o treino. O cosmos de Cisne elevou-se aos céus e envolveu a pedra. Lentamente, o cosmos agia sobre cada átomo, congelando-o com facilidade. Hyoga procurava mostrar devagar para que Charis pudesse acompanhá-lo no modo como coordenava o seu poder. Por fim, a pedra rachou-se, desfazendo-se em inúmeros pedaços. Em seguida, Hyoga fez um sinal a Ájax, que lhe bloqueou novamente o cosmos. Naquele dia, combinaram controlar melhor o tempo que teria para usar o cosmos, para que pudesse utilizá-lo no treino, embora de forma limitada.

Abismada com o poder do mestre, Charis tentou imitá-lo, sem sucesso. Conseguia congelar a água, mas não era capaz de diminuir a temperatura de uma pedra a ponto de quebrá-la ao meio. Continuou tentando, sem parar. Ájax aproximou-se de Hyoga, enquanto a observava.

"Espero que não esteja chateado por não usar muito cosmos com Charis hoje."

"Eu estou. Mas concordo com você. Terei de resolver meu impasse com Evan hoje. Já estou chegando ao meu limite, Ájax, sei disso. Talvez... nos próximos dias seja obrigado a desistir do treino de soldado."

"Todos já confiam em você. Na taverna, já ouvi muitos dizerem que o respeitam, esteja ou não no exército."

"É com esse apoio que conto. Hoje... Vou desafiar Evan para uma luta, um combate a dois."

"Mas mesmo que vença, não será um soldado."

"Eu sei. Mas quero deixar a marca de minha força nos homens e provar que estou num nível acima, bem acima. Isso definiria a minha autoridade como cavaleiro de Athena."

"Mais ou menos. Significa que você não será um soldado, ou seja, continuará a ser um simples morador. A qualquer ordem sua, nenhum soldado será obrigado a obedecer. Se fosse um soldado, eles o respeitariam mais."

"Sim. Não vou desistir por enquanto. Como disse antes, quero ir até onde o meu corpo suporta, até onde a dor me arranque a consciência. Só então desistirei."

"Espero que vença hoje, ou terá sérios problemas."

"Se não vencer... Nem quero pensar no que vai acontecer..."

"Geralmente quando alguém desafia Evan para uma batalha... sempre há apostas."

"Entre os soldados?"

"Não, na luta. Caso perca, ele provavelmente exigirá algo de você. Se não for assim, muito ele tem a perder nessa luta."

"Não posso perdê-la, então. Charis?"

A discípula ofegava, queimando o seu cosmos. Atirava suas pequenas rajadas de ar congelado, tentando cumprir sua tarefa do dia. Infelizmente, todos os seus golpes mostravam-se inúteis, conseguindo apenas uma fina camada de gelo.

"Não vou desistir, mestre! Juro que vou conseguir!"

"Você parece desconcentrada. Algo a aborrece?"

"Não se preocupe... Eu vou conseguir, vou treinar até que consiga."

"Posso mostrar-lhe mais uma vez."

Subitamente, ela fitou-o, nervosa.

"Não! Não precisa, mestre, consegui ver cada passo seu. Sou eu que preciso imitá-lo agora, e juro que vou conseguir! Você só precisa guardar o seu cosmos pra quando lutar contra Evan!"

"Então é isso que a preocupa?"

Sem responder, Charis voltou-se ao exercício. Esforçava-se mais para poupá-lo de qualquer demonstração de poder, pois sabia que Evan não seria um adversário tão fácil quanto Hyoga pensava. Queria ajudá-lo em algo, demonstrar – nem que fosse por um minuto – que se preocupava por ele. Queimou o cosmos o máximo que pôde e atirou uma rajada que causou uma enorme rachadura na pedra. Hyoga assentiu com satisfação.

"Conseguiu antes do que esperava. Muito bem. Agora..."

"Agora eu devo ir até as montanhas e treinar mais duzentas vezes, não é, mestre?"

"Isso é à tarde, Charis. Já que conseguiu tão rápido, quero testá-la na luta. Ájax, pode me fazer o favor? Não levará mais que alguns minutos."

O desespero de Charis era tão grande que ela levantou vôo subitamente.

"Não, mestre! Não faça isso, por favor! Eu gostaria de treinar mais o meu cosmos para congelar qualquer coisa além das pedras. Vou agora às montanhas, e você... Boa sorte na luta."

"Charis, não precisa se preocupar, esqueça que tenho uma luta com Evan."

"Boa sorte na luta, mestre."

"Já chega, Charis, você deve obedecer-me!"

"Não posso! Não posso ser um peso, e quero que você derrote Evan. Quero que tenha sorte na luta."

Embora não estivesse em posição para interferir naquela discussão, Ájax concordou com Charis.

"Hyoga... Não quero intrometer demais no treino de Charis... Mas acho que ela tem razão em preocupar-se com você. Seja mais razoável, tenho certeza de que ela deseja que a treine usando o seu cosmos, mas tem fortes motivos para desobedecê-lo. Jurei que só poderia deixá-lo usar o cosmos durante uma hora. Se esse tempo acabar, e Evan ainda estiver de pé... Não poderei fazer nada."

Considerando os sentimentos de Charis e o comentário de Ájax, Hyoga cedeu e sorriu.

"Está bem. Obrigado por sua preocupação, Charis. Desculpe por atrapalhar o seu treinamento com os meus problemas."

Charis sorriu-lhe de volta e partiu voando. Embora não tivesse mais aquela relação gentil de antes do treino, sabia que Hyoga ainda a estimava de uma maneira diferente. Sentia-se de certa forma afortunada por tê-lo como mestre. Até o dia anterior, perguntava-se se fizera a escolha certa. Suas dúvidas desapareceram quando ele correspondeu à sua preocupação. 'Ele não me odeia, afinal', pensou.

* * *

Seu coração batia mais forte naquela tarde, quando todos se reuniram para treinar. Hyoga colocava-se na frente de todos, já preparado para lançar seu desafio. Evan entrou encarando-o seriamente, sentindo o pesado clima. Desde que Hyoga demonstrara o forte cosmos, Evan sentia-se ameaçado e impunha-lhe exercícios cada vez mais pesados.

"Vocês vão treinar duro hoje, seus imbecis. Exercício forte, com muito cosmos!"

Hyoga já esperava por aquilo. Se deixasse, sairia com as costas ainda mais marcadas. Adiantou-se, elevando a voz para que todos pudessem escutar.

"Espere, senhor!"

A tensão entre os homofalcos cresceu. Evan encarou-o e parou à sua frente, sem medo.

"O que foi, seu inútil? Finalmente criou juízo e resolveu desistir do meu treinamento?"

"Eu quero desafiá-lo num combate a dois! Quero provar que sou melhor guerreiro que você, Evan, líder do exército dos homofalcos!"

"E se você vencer, provará que está apto a ser soldado sem passar pelo resto do treino... Só porque demonstrou seu cosmos outro dia, acha que poderá me vencer?"

"Eu acho, senhor."

Irritado, Evan olhou em volta e notou que todos tinham sua atenção à sua resposta. Se recusasse, seria considerado um covarde. Se aceitasse, poderia ser massacrado. Contudo, sabia que Hyoga não podia controlar o cosmos por mais de uma hora.

"Seu cosmos só pode ser utilizado por uma hora, estou errado?"

"É isso mesmo. E nessa uma hora, tentarei vencê-lo e provar minha superioridade como lutador."

Hyoga achava que Evan detestaria tal desafio, mas o homofalco simplesmente sorriu sadicamente.

"E o que fará, se perder? Não posso entrar nessa sem ganhar uma recompensa. Fará o que eu impor, independente do que for?"

Deixar o pedido aberto certamente trazia uma insegurança enorme ao espírito do cavaleiro. Não podia aceitar qualquer situação.

"O que desejará, se vencer?"

"Eu decidirei na hora. Ou está com medo de perder? Espero que não esteja entrando nessa para ser massacrado, rapaz."

"Eu tenho promessas a cumprir aos homofalcos."

"Não se preocupe, prometo que não impedirei que cumpra seus deveres e suas promessas."

Aquele era o ponto final do acordo. Hyoga sabia que não havia mais como recuar.

"Está bem, você tem a minha palavra."

Imediatamente, os homofalcos se afastaram e abriram espaço para a luta. Ájax, que também viera para acompanhá-los, colocou-se entre ambos como o juiz.

"Esta batalha não terminará enquanto um dos dois não cair inconsciente ou se declarar perdedor. Caso Hyoga vença, será oficializado imediatamente como soldado dos homofalcos. Caso perca, deverá submeter-se à imposição de Evan."

Mais homofalcos de fora se reuniam para ver a batalha. Logo, até as mulheres abandonavam as estufas para ver a luta que seria assunto por dias na cidade. Hyoga e Evan tomaram distâncias um do outro, preparando-se. Ájax queimou o cosmos, deixando-o em sintonia com a corrente de Prometeu. Precisava dar o sinal no mesmo instante em que soltaria o cosmos de Hyoga. Trouxera consigo uma ampulheta de forma a não ser imparcial no tempo de liberdade do cavaleiro.

No mesmo instante em que deu o sinal do início da batalha, liberou o cosmos de Hyoga, que se lançou furiosamente sobre Evan. Precisava, acima de tudo, acabar o mais depressa possível com aquele combate. Não hesitou; queimou o cosmos e atirou um magnífico Aurora Thunder Attack de forma a terminar tudo com um só golpe.

A velocidade e a força eram incomparavelmente superiores às de Evan, derrubando-o no chão com força. Interjeições de espanto foram ouvidas entre os homofalcos, enquanto Hyoga continuava a atacar impiedosamente. Logo em seguida atirou um Diamond Dust, que Evan conseguiu desviar rolando no chão. Aproveitando a velocidade de suas asas, o homofalco lançou-se no ar e queimou o seu cosmos de fogo, que caiu desastrosamente no solo. Logo um círculo de fogo havia se formado em torno de Hyoga, que respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não espera que eu vá ficar parado com isso."

O ar congelado que Hyoga espalhou foi tão intenso que congelou as chamas, transformando-as em pó. Em seguida, provocou uma nevasca, atingindo toda a região. A neve tocava aos poucos o corpo de Evan, congelando-o à distância. Sem outra opção, o homofalco foi obrigado a descer, queimando todos os flocos de neve que surgiam em seu caminho.

"Você não pode lutar à distância, Evan. Por um acaso não é conhecido como o guerreiro mais corajoso dos homofalcos?"

Evan fitou-o com tanta raiva que seu cosmos explodiu por todos os cantos. Mesmo o público precisou afastar-se mais para não acabar queimado.

"Você logo irá descobrir por que sou chamado assim, miserável."

De repente, o cosmos de Evan em torno de seu corpo converteu-se em fogo, tornando-o uma tocha viva. As asas o ergueram novamente do solo e ele partiu loucamente para cima do adversário, derretendo toda a neve no trajeto.

Surpreso com o ataque, Hyoga só teve tempo para desviar-se. Seu peito queimou-se levemente, apesar de não ter sido tocado. Evan deu meia-volta e desceu novamente em seu ataque suicida, em grande velocidade. Desta vez, Hyoga estava preparado. Desviou-se com maior segurança e contra-atacou de leve, com uma farpa de gelo que, apesar de ter sido logo derretida, foi suficiente para ferir seu oponente.

Evan não desistiu; continuava a voar e a atacar continuamente, enquanto Hyoga atacava aos poucos. O tempo passava e o homofalco mostrava-se persistente demais. Querendo acabar logo com a batalha, Hyoga decidiu não mais esquivar-se. Queimando o cosmos de gelo para proteger-se do fogo, chocou-se contra a pesada investida de Evan, bloqueando-o.

Foi necessária toda a força de seu corpo para deter o avanço de Evan, mas Hyoga pôde fixar-se no mesmo local. Com o cosmos, congelou-o com tanta força que anulou o fogo em volta e aplicou seu Kholodnyi Smerch, soco que se chocou no queixo e o atirou longe.

Os ferimentos de Evan, depois do ataque suicida e do golpe de Hyoga, eram visíveis de longe. Hyoga achava que a batalha já tinha chegado ao fim, mas Evan não tinha perdido a consciência. Levantou-se com dificuldades e assumiu postura de batalha. Sua atitude lembrava Seiya ao levantar-se, sem desistir. Sabia que precisava quebrar aquele espírito.

"Agora entendo por que é tão elogiado. Você conquistou o meu respeito, Evan."

"Eu ainda não mostrei nada, cavaleiro de Athena."

O cosmos de Evan queimou vigorosamente, ainda com vontade de lutar. Hyoga não quis esperar para ver o truque. Queimou o seu cosmos e preparou-se para aplicar outro Aurora Thunder Attack. Elevou-o até o sétimo sentido, como aprendera com o seu mestre, não querendo subestimar o inimigo à sua frente.

"Magma Flood!"

O cosmos de fogo expandiu-se de forma tão aterradora que muitos homofalcos saíram de perto, temendo serem atingidos no meio. Hyoga não teve medo. Sabia que nenhum fogo o alcançaria se o ar congelado fosse frio o suficiente. Lançou seu ataque, que claramente mostrou-se superior e atingiu Evan diretamente, congelando-o. Gritando de dor, Evan caiu, e todos pensaram que era o final da batalha, mesmo Ájax.

Quando o líder dos homofalcos estava prestes a declarar Hyoga o vencedor, Evan ergueu-se novamente. Seu corpo estava parcialmente congelado, mesmo sob a camada de fogo que ele criara sobre si para descongelar-se. Quanto mais tempo decorria, mas preocupação ambos os lutadores acumulavam. Se Hyoga não o vencesse em breve, com certeza perderia. Por outro lado, Evan não tinha como derrotar o Hyoga em sua plena forma.

Hyoga não queria mais perder tempo e avançou com pressa contra Evan. Se desse mais um Kholodnyi Smerch, as chances de Evan perder a consciência eram grandes. Contudo, no último momento, Evan conseguiu desviar-se, caindo no chão e em seguida alçando vôo. Ainda queimando o cosmos, começava a livrar-se do gelo do Aurora Thunder Attack.

Novamente, Hyoga não desistiu. Explodiu o seu cosmos e envolveu Evan de gelo no ar, como um caçador a lançar uma rede. Quando o oponente desceu um pouco, atirou outro Aurora Thunder Attack, derrubando-o no chão.

Nesse ponto, quase não existia mais força em Evan. Os homofalcos assistiam em silêncio, presenciando a derrota vergonhosa de seu líder militar. Mas Hyoga não o via assim. A persistência que Evan demonstrava na batalha devia possuir motivos profundos, ou já teria caído derrotado. Tinha ele tanta raiva dos humanos a ponto de recusar-se perder para um?

Para o seu desespero, Evan voltou a levantar-se, num estado tão lamentável que muitos lhe disseram para desistir. Irritado, gritou:

"Calem a boca! Eu vou vencer este traste, nem que morra tentando!"

Hyoga reassumiu a postura de batalha, lembrando-se de Seiya, e decidiu que não podia mais lutar para deixá-lo inconsciente. Elevou seu cosmos ao máximo e ergueu os braços para o alto, na posição da Aurora Execution.

"Você não liga se eu matá-lo, Evan?"

"Eu não vou morrer, cavaleiro, juro que não. Eu vou provar que posso. Por eles..."

"Por quem?"

"Não é da sua conta. Vamos, pode atacar-me!"

Naquele momento, ele sentiu que seria injusto não premiá-lo com sua técnica mais poderosa. Seu cosmos era tão imenso que congelou todo o chão que Evan queimara em seus ataques.

"Se sobreviver a este ataque, Evan, orgulhe-se. É o golpe mais poderoso de um cavaleiro de gelo."

"Pois venha! Verá por que não pode vencer-me, cavaleiro estúpido!"

O ataque era rápido demais para defender-se. O cosmos era tão frio quanto o zero absoluto. Era impossível perder. Hyoga desceu os punhos com tudo que tinha, sabendo que lidava com um guerreiro tão teimoso quanto o Seiya. A formidável Aurora Execution arrastou Evan por mais de cinqüenta metros, congelando tudo à volta. Era o último golpe que aquela hora permitia. Era o seu último recurso.

A estátua de gelo indicava o fim do combate. O boneco congelado de Evan trouxe exclamações entre os homofalcos e Ájax ergueu o braço anunciando o final do combate. No mesmo instante em que o último grão da ampulheta caía sobre o pequeno monte no fundo do marcador, seu cosmos era bloqueado pela corrente de Prometeu.

Contudo, o cosmos de fogo ainda explodiu da estátua. De uma rachadura da estátua, escorreu um magma que comia o chão e derretia toda a neve, enchendo o local de vapor. Em seguida, Evan conseguiu quebrar o gelo parcialmente e erguer-se no ar com as asas feridas.

"Eu não perdi a consciência, Ájax, a luta ainda não terminou. O vencedor disso... O verdadeiro protetor dos homofalcos... Sou eu!"

Os homofalcos alçaram vôo, evitando serem queimados pelo magma, que inundava todo o campo. Mas Hyoga, sem asas ou cosmos, estava indefeso. O cosmos de Evan queimou fortemente, lançando sobre o cavaleiro um jorro violento de magma.

Sabendo que não sairia vivo daquilo, Hyoga não teve outra escolha. Ergueu o braço e gritou em desespero:

"Espere!"

Evan deteve o ataque a pouco centímetros do oponente e sorriu. Hyoga olhou para baixo e admitiu o que não pensara que fosse ocorrer:

"Eu perdi."

Imediatamente, inúmeros gritos de vitória surgiram, comemorando a vitória de Evan. Mesmo que doesse admitir, Hyoga sabia que perdera, não por seu poder, mas pela persistência de Evan. Desfazendo o magma em volta, o homofalco desceu sorridente, apesar dos ferimentos.

"Agora sabe que não deve subestimar um guerreiro homofalco, cavaleiro imbecil. Ou melhor... escravo. Essa é a minha exigência. A partir de hoje, jure que sempre me servirá nessa condição."

Imediatamente, Evan iniciou aquilo que sempre desejou fazer em Hyoga. Socou-o com tanta força que o cavaleiro caiu no chão, atordoado e sem poder defender-se. Chocado, Ájax aproximou-se, tentando amenizar a situação.

"Espere, Evan. Hyoga provou ser superior a você na batalha, não deve cantar tanta vitória."

Hyoga no entanto, sabia que não era verdade. Era como quando Seiya erguia-se determinado a vencer uma batalha, quando vidas estavam em jogo. Sabia que Evan possuía algum motivo forte para vencê-lo naquela batalha, mesmo que tivesse se aproveitado dos limites do cosmos e das asas. Conseguira sobreviver a uma Aurora Execution no zero absoluto.

"Não, Ájax, ele tem razão. Eu perdi esta luta. Desculpe."

Rindo, Evan pisou a cabeça de Hyoga e anunciou:

"Muito bem, é o final do show! Voltem às suas casas, não há mais nada a ver aqui! Soldados, estão dispensados por hoje!"

Aos poucos, os homofalcos saíram voando, comentando o resultado da luta. Ájax permaneceu com o olhar hostil, desafiando Evan.

"O que vai fazer com ele, Evan? Não pretende matá-lo, não é?"

"Você sabe que não sou esse tipo de homofalco. O que está esperando, Ájax? Ele irá voltar vivo para casa direitinho hoje... Depois de descontar nele todo o meu rancor. Saia daqui, dê o fora."

Sabendo que Evan não sossegaria enquanto não comemorasse o resultado da batalha, Ájax abriu as asas, relutante, e partiu. Evan sorriu para Hyoga.

"Você me subestimou, cavaleiro."

Subestimara-o? Se tivesse usado a Aurora Execution desde o início, talvez tivesse ganhado. Talvez. Se aprendera algo com Seiya, era que se levantar infinitamente após os golpes independia de quão poderosos eles eram. Não. De fato perdera pelos motivos. Ele só queria arrebatar a confiança do exército dos homofalcos. Evan devia ter um motivo muito mais forte. E mais nobre.

"Eu não hesitei... no combate."

"Ouvi dizer que os cavaleiros de Athena eram os guerreiros mais fortes do mundo. Mas isso não é suficiente para dobrar um coração homofalco, não é?"

Aquela conversa irritava-o mais do que a surra que levaria à tarde e o fato de ter virado um escravo de Evan. Hyoga queria pular aquele diálogo o quanto antes e ir aos próximos passos.

"Já chega. Admito que perdi, Evan. Quer parar de tagarelar? Ou da próxima vez arrancarei a sua cabeça com uma estaca de gelo."

O homofalco riu e chutou-o nas costas. Hyoga suportou a dor sem reclamar.

"Controle suas palavras, escravo. Ou quer ser punido?"

"Já disse para parar de tagarelar. Eu sei que vai me espancar de qualquer jeito, faça-o logo de uma vez."

Evan riu e chutou-o diversas vezes, utilizando o cosmos. Hyoga vomitou sangue logo depois e gemeu de dor.

"Está sofrendo? Você ainda não viu nada."

Hyoga fechou os olhos com pesar. Definitivamente, desafiar Evan fora a pior idéia que tivera desde que chegara à cidade.


	20. 19

À noite, a porta escancarou-se repentinamente e Evan jogou o inconsciente e ferido Hyoga no chão da casa, assustando Aure. Chocada, Charis, que também se encontrava ali, correu em seu auxílio.

"Mestre!"

Evan sorria, ainda coberto do sangue dele e de Hyoga.

"Charis, seu mestre é uma vergonha. Com tanto cosmos, não foi capaz de vencer-me. Guerreiros não são nada sem a força do espírito. Seu mestre é uma piada, ele não possui nenhuma força aí dentro."

"Cale-se, Evan! O que fez com ele?"

"Só uma introdução. A partir de hoje, ele é o meu escravo. Cuide dele para que não morra."

A porta fechou-se, enquanto Charis fitava-o furiosa. A humilhação à qual Hyoga fora submetido era transportada a ela mesma, deixando-a a ponto de chorar de raiva. Contudo, os ferimentos de Hyoga estavam acima de seus sentimentos. Tentou acordá-lo sacudindo-o levemente.

"Mestre! Mestre, por favor, acorde! Mestre..."

Mesmo assustada com a visão de Hyoga, coberto de sangue e de machucados por toda a parte, Aure imediatamente passou a preparar um banho para lavar-lhe os ferimentos. Em seguida, tirou um pouco de água quente para limpar-lhe o rosto primeiro, numa tentativa suave de acordá-lo. Hyoga não respondeu e continuou inconsciente.

Nervosa, Charis queria abraçá-lo de pena. Mas sabia que Hyoga detestaria se o fizesse. No lugar, preferiu ajudar Aure a preparar o banho e separou os remédios para cuidar dele. Despiu-o e, com a força do cosmos, colocou-o na tina d'água. Imediatamente a água adquiriu uma coloração marrom avermelhado, uma mistura da lama com o sangue grudado na pele. Com o coração pesado, Charis ajudou Aure a lavá-lo, chamando-o a toda a hora.

"Mestre... Por favor, abra os olhos, fale comigo..."

Seus constantes apelos mostraram resultado num determinado momento, quando ele debilmente abriu os olhos, fraco.

"Charis...?"

"Mestre! Estou aqui! Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar bem de você."

Hyoga sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado naquele momento, após ter sido derrotado por Evan. Imaginava que Charis agora sentia vergonha dele e que apenas estava lá pela ligação mestre-discípulo que possuíam.

"Você deve estar decepcionada comigo... Eu disse que não era o mais indicado... para você..."

"Não é verdade, mestre! Você ainda é mais poderoso que Evan! Sei disso porque sinto o cosmos de vocês, sei a diferença."

"Já lhe expliquei que não é apenas o poder que conta numa batalha..."

Sem ter como rebater a verdade de seu mestre, Charis olhou para baixo, entristecida, derramando as lágrimas que segurava desde que vira Evan.

"Eu sei... Mesmo assim... Você ainda é o melhor para mim..."

Hyoga respondeu com um silencioso sorriso e perdeu a consciência de novo.

* * *

A dor espalhou-se por todo o corpo quando Hyoga acordou, no dia seguinte. O cheiro forte do ungüento indicava o quanto estava ferido e a sombra da janela na parede indicava que já era quase tarde. Charis estava deitada no chão, enrolada num cobertor, dormindo. Aure também dormia, numa cama que alguém trouxera no dia anterior. Provavelmente ambas permaneceram acordadas de noite para tratá-lo.

Os inúmeros rasgos de chicote nas costas que Evan lhe dera depois da batalha ardiam, todos os músculos sofriam com os golpes e chutes que levara. Só se lembrava de ter sido tão torturado quando fora preso pelos guerreiros de Blue Glad, numa batalha após as Doze Casas.

Percebendo que perdera uma manhã inteira de treino com Charis, sentiu-se ainda mais culpado. Evan era considerado um verdadeiro herói da supremacia dos homofalcos sobre os humanos, e ele perdera a chance de tornar-se oficialmente um soldado homofalco e conquistar a confiança dos colegas. Perguntou-se brevemente se sua atitude não teria gerado repercussões negativas na cidade dos homofalcos, mas logo se desviou de tal pensamento. Não adiantava nada torturar-se com indagações.

Tentou mover-se, sentiu dores e gemeu. Com isso, Charis acordou e levantou-se apressadamente.

"Mestre... espere, não se mexa. Tente descansar, por enquanto, está ferido demais. Vou preparar o seu café da manhã. Aure está cansada, deixe que eu cuido de tudo."

Hyoga forçou-se para sentar na cama, lutando contra a dor. Charis corria de um lado ao outro, preparando sua refeição.

"Não é justo com você, Charis. Perdemos uma manhã inteira de treino."

"Não se preocupe, mestre. Você precisa recuperar-se primeiro. Um dia a menos não fará diferença, não é? Agora que não precisa mais treinar com os homofalcos, teremos todo o tempo do mundo."

"Infelizmente, não será assim."

Charis tirava o pão quente do forno, e arrumava uma bandeja com cuidado.

"Por que não, mestre?"

"Porque Evan quer que eu lave o chão de sua casa hoje à tarde. Depois disso, terei de lavar a roupa, cozinhar, servi-lo, etc."

Parando no ato, Charis fitou-o, horrorizada. Hyoga olhou para o lado, conformado.

"Ele está em seu direito. Prometi que aceitaria qualquer condição se perdesse. Agora sou escravo, o capacho dele. Evan pode até vender-me como uma mercadoria se quiser."

"Mestre... Não pode aceitar isso, pode?"

"Eu devo. Esqueceu que honro a minha palavra?"

Em silêncio, Charis trouxe-lhe a bandeja, que Hyoga aceitou de bom grado. Inconformada, observava-o comer tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Imaginar seu mestre em tal situação era uma desonra tão grande que sentia vontade de esmagar Evan.

"Isto está ótimo, Charis. O chá também."

Vendo que ela não respondia, Hyoga parou.

"Algum problema?"

"Eu vou libertá-lo... Eu prometo a você, mestre. Eu vou libertá-lo. Vou treinar, ficar mais forte. Minha vontade será ainda mais forte que a dele. Quando isso acontecer, eu prometo a você. Vou libertá-lo."

Hyoga riu baixo e continuou a comer.

"Tome cuidado com promessas. Não perdi por acaso, Charis."

"Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, eu prometo a você. Se ele me vencer, continuarei a treinar, meu cosmos e meu coração. Eu juro que não desistirei."

"Talvez você consiga", respondeu, mais sério. "Mas não agora. Ainda há um longo caminho pela frente, Charis. Por enquanto, concentre-se na sua missão mais importante, que é tornar-se a melhor líder aos homofalcos."

"Sim, mestre."

"Hoje quero que você continue a treinar com rochas. Mais tarde, quando Ájax liberar o meu cosmos, prepararei mais exercícios. Desculpe por não poder lutar com você por enquanto."

"Eu me sentiria mal se treinasse assim com você ferido."

"Heh. Está bem. Mas depois tirarei toda a diferença. Vá, Charis."

Relutante, a garota obedeceu e saiu para treinar. Hyoga fitou Aure, que dormia na outra cama, exausta. Ainda não conseguia sentir-se à vontade com ela.

* * *

"Como está indo, cavaleiro?"

Evan cumprimentou-o com um forte tapa nas costas, justamente sobre o corte mais profundo de chicote. A dor refletiu-se no resto do corpo e Hyoga gemeu baixo, antes de continuar a cozinhar. Permaneceu quieto e trabalhou calmamente, enquanto Evan largava-se sobre a cama previamente arrumada, deliciando-se com a posição de superioridade.

"O treino vai a mil maravilhas desde que você saiu, sabia? Já faz quantos dias?"

"Quer mesmo que eu responda?"

"Esqueceu que você não indaga?"

"Catorze. O senhor pergunta isso todos os dias."

"Pode-se dizer que é um hobby novo. Quem diria que você conseguiria destruir sua vida com uma luta tão estúpida?"

Hyoga caiu em silêncio. Preferia realizar tudo com poucas palavras e muita paciência. Desde que perdera a batalha, suas tardes tinham sido as mais patéticas possíveis, ocupando-se das tarefas domésticas de Evan e servindo-lhe de saco de pancadas quando menos esperava.

"Estou pensando em ampliar os seus serviços a todos os meus alunos, o que acha? Lavar as roupas de treino deles amanhã à tarde, aceita?"

"Se recuso, o senhor arrebenta as minhas costas."

"Está aprendendo rápido. Não é tão idiota quanto pensei que fosse."

Alguns minutos depois, Hyoga terminou de cozinhar e serviu o prato à mesa, com uma taça de vinho. Em seguida, encostou-se à parede da casa e cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

"Está pronto."

Sorrindo, Evan saltou à mesa e passou a comer a grandes porções, não demonstrando quaisquer modos. Mesmo fazendo a contragosto, Hyoga não espelhava o rancor em seu serviço, que era sempre bem-feito e livre de críticas. Evan ainda tentava tocar-lhe na ferida sempre que o via emburrado com sua nova situação.

"Como você é medíocre como guerreiro. Perder para a vontade de ter um humano imbecil como escravo... É patético."

"Se fosse esse mesmo o motivo, seria patético. Mas sei que não é bem assim. O senhor possuía um motivo forte para vencer-me."

"Sim. De vê-lo ajoelhado no chão da minha casa, limpando a lama dos meus sapatos!"

"Não é apenas isso... Um motivo forte de verdade, algo acima, que realmente machuca-lhe a alma. Quem são 'eles'?"

Irritado, Evan atirou em sua direção a faca, que se fincou na parede depois de Hyoga desviar-se com tranqüilidade. Em seguida, o rapaz forneceu-lhe outra faca e lavou a primeira.

"Já disse para não indagar, seu imbecil."

"Peço perdão, senhor."

"Descontarei mais tarde em sua carne, cavaleiro inconseqüente."

"Está irritado porque digo a verdade."

"É melhor que se cale, ou não errarei a próxima faca!"

Recuando, Hyoga aquietou-se e serviu-lhe mais vinho. Era verdade que seus diálogos tinham como base provocações e sarcasmos, mas sabia que tudo viria com um preço mais tarde, no chicote. Voltou a encostar-se na parede, já que não tinha permissão para sentar-se, e esperou pacientemente. Não sabia o que era pior: treinar sem o cosmos ou virar um escravo, mas começava a inclinar-se ao último. Quando Evan terminou, Hyoga retirou a louça e pôs-se a arrumar a cozinha, em silêncio.

"Eu suponho que Charis esteja morrendo de vergonha de você", comentou Evan, tentando provocá-lo. "De início, ela tomou-o como mestre achando que você era o melhor guerreiro daqui."

Talvez Charis sentisse vergonha, mas recusava-se a falar. Mesmo com a derrota do mestre pesando em seu treinamento, recusava-se com todas as forças a acreditar naquilo que todos comentavam: que um homofalco podia proteger sua família muito melhor que um cavaleiro de Athena. Hyoga decidiu não responder e continuou a trabalhar, como se não ouvisse nada.

"Ela seria uma líder muito melhor se tivesse como mestre um guerreiro cujo coração deseja proteger os homofalcos. De verdade. Diga-me, cavaleiro, o que Athena pretende conosco?"

Sabendo que seria punido se não respondesse, Hyoga foi obrigado a retomar a conversa.

"Ela não tem culpa de nada, senhor. Fui eu que invadi o território dos homofalcos por vontade própria. Minha punição foi permanecer e servir aos homofalcos pelo resto de meus dias."

"Eu soube disso. Mas por que ela quis que você permanecesse? O que ela ganha com um cavaleiro de Athena entre nós? Porque para proteger-nos, definitivamente... Você é uma negação."

"Isso não cabe a mim saber. Eu só cumpro ordens."

"Cumpre ordens... É por isso que não me questiona, só obedece, já está acostumado. Vocês, cavaleiros de Athena, são escravos. Ainda mais você, cavaleiro. É escravo de Athena, de Ájax e agora meu. Esconde-se por trás da honra e da palavra."

"Só admito ser escravo seu, pois assim foi combinado. De Athena e de Ájax, sou cavaleiro. É diferente. Ainda carrego minha honra e cumpro a minha palavra. São diretrizes da minha vida."

"Pois vou dizer-lhe uma coisa, cavaleiro: honra de humano é corrente, como a que você está usando agora. É simplesmente uma forma de subjugar outro. Aqui, na terra dos homofalcos, Ájax é servo de todos, assim como nós o respeitamos. Aqui, honra é honra, e nenhuma palavra nasce para ser falsa. Você só está nesse estado porque não nos compreende, não sabe o que é ser um homofalco. Sua força de vontade para proteger-nos é risível. Tanto poder... tanto cosmos... mas um coração tão fraco."

"Sabe que não tenho como defender-me desses ataques, depois de perder a batalha. Mas não tenho pressa. Um dia, provarei que cavaleiros de Athena possuem uma força de vontade infinita, juro."

Evan gargalhou, desdenhoso.

"Viu? Já está usando a palavra novamente, achando que poderá cumpri-la. É isso que o prende, rapaz. Só usa a palavra quem tem força, quem tem coração pra isso. Desista, cavaleiro, é muito para você."

Hyoga não respondeu. Terminou e colocou-se diante de seu senhor, disciplinado. Aborrecido com sua presença, Evan deitou-se na cama.

"Suma da minha frente, seu traste."

* * *

Sair da casa de Evan e entrar na sua sempre era o momento mais penoso do dia para Hyoga. Ao abrir a porta, via Aure aguardá-lo de pé na sala, com um olhar submisso. Se analisasse sua situação e a dela, qual era a diferença? O que ele fazia como escravo na casa de Evan, Aure fazia por pedido de Myles. Sorriu gentilmente e entrou, fechando a porta atrás.

"Aure, não precisa ficar todo o tempo de pé, é cansativo. Já disse que minha casa é sua."

"Eu sei. Estou bem assim, Hyoga."

Apesar de saber que a relação entre casais se configurava daquela forma na terra dos homofalcos, não conseguia acostumar-se. Sentou-se à mesa, onde o jantar já estava servido, e fitou-a.

"Não vem comer?"

Aure aproximou-se relutantemente e fez um prato para si, timidamente. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor à sua presença, deixando um clima pesado em sua residência. Não queria que ela se ocupasse de todas as tarefas domésticas para ele, mesmo que lhe poupasse um precioso tempo do dia. Como se tentasse consertar um erro, sempre dava um jeito de servir-lhe algo por gentileza, ainda que fosse insignificante.

Tirou mais um taça do armário e serviu-lhe vinho, deixando-a ainda mais recatada. Não sabia como alterar aquele quadro.

"Sei que Myles pediu para servir-me, mas não consigo aceitar como algo certo. Deveria ser eu a servi-la, Aure. Afinal, foi o que Athena me obrigou, não? Servi-los como cavaleiro até a morte."

"Eu fui educada assim, cavaleiro."

"Eu sei... Desculpe."

Por um momento, Hyoga pensou que chegava a dialogar mais com Evan do que com Aure naqueles momentos. Jantaram em silêncio, e Aure terminou antes. Freqüentemente Hyoga oferecia-se para limpar a cozinha, e por isso, Aure rapidamente cuidava de tudo antes. Incomodado com o silêncio, ele pensava desesperadamente num assunto para falar, mas temia contar histórias de humanos.

O momento que ela hesitava mais é quando precisava limpar-lhe os ferimentos. Embora Hyoga dissesse que podia virar-se com os curativos, Aure insistia, enfrentando o seu medo. Enquanto passava o pano úmido nos cortes das costas, Hyoga olhava para o chão, em silêncio. Não sabia como amenizar aquela situação.

"Nem todos os humanos são como os que a prenderam."

Aure parou por alguns instantes, mas logo continuou. Hyoga não sabia se daria certo, só sabia que não podia deixar que Aure continuasse distante e amedrontada dele.

"Pode parecer presunção dizer que sou diferente dos outros. Se o dissesse, sei que não acreditaria. Mas não sei o que posso fazer para mudar essa idéia. Há algo que possa fazer para agradecer-lhe e mudá-la de idéia sobre os humanos?"

Após um breve silêncio, Aure respondeu em voz baixa:

"Não."

"Que pena... Se tivesse problemas, confiaria em mim para resolvê-los?"

"Não."

"Mesmo...? Mas se corresse perigo, colocaria minhas habilidades ao seu serviço para protegê-la, sabia?"

"Um humano... não pode proteger-me... Um homofalco... também não. Você é os dois, o que o torna mais perigoso."

"Aure... queria que não pensasse dessa forma. Você não entende por que está morando comigo?"

"Eu sei que meu irmão não disse toda a verdade quando me mandou para cá."

"Sim. Ele fez isso porque em breve, você terá que viajar conosco até o Santuário, que se situa na terra dos homens, na Grécia."

Hyoga sentiu a mão de Aure tremer em suas costas e tentou acalmá-la.

"Não será tão ruim. Eu sei guiar-me por lá e prometo que nada de ruim acontecerá a você durante o trajeto."

'Só não posso prometer nada depois', acrescentou mentalmente. Ainda não sabia se Aure era inimiga ou aliada, embora seu coração insistisse que aquela jovem tímida fosse a verdadeira. Em parte, sentia-se atraído pelos gestos suaves e sua beleza, mas não ousava aproximar-se mais do que devia.

* * *

O dia da viagem era inevitável. Naquele período, Hyoga conversara com Shun, que também se oferecera para acompanhá-los. Para o seu desespero, Evan insistiu ir junto, embora não parecesse ser por causa do escravo. A atração que ele tinha por Aure era evidente, e nem Ájax pôde mudá-lo de idéia. Contudo, Hyoga sofria com as conseqüências, pois sabia que teria de servi-lo durante a viagem também.

Evan jogou sua bagagem sobre as costas de Hyoga, que no dia anterior ainda fora fustigado pelo chicote. Suportando a dor, o cavaleiro demonstrava clara revolta, mas sabia que jurara obedecê-lo, contanto que suas ordens não o forçassem a quebrar suas promessas.

"O senhor não vai se mudar para o Santuário."

"Não", respondeu Evan, sorrindo, "mas sou um homem de muitas necessidades."

Irritado com a atitude do homofalco, Ájax deu um comando de cosmos, libertando Hyoga da corrente de Prometeu. O cosmos de Cisne queimou livremente e o rapaz viu-se livre para utilizar seus poderes, tornando o fardo mais leve. Charis aproximou-se correndo, numa afobação que indicava o seu desejo.

"Mestre!"

"Charis. Comporte-se e treine todos os dias até que eu volte, entendeu?"

"Por favor, mestre, não posso ir junto? Queria tanto conhecer o Santuário!"

"Não... Estou indo numa importante missão, não é um mero passeio."

"Mas mestre..."

Ájax sorriu, vendo o desespero no rosto da filha.

"Hyoga, Charis só tem falado sobre isso. Há algum entrave levá-la junto?"

"Por favor, mestre! Se quiser, posso carregar a bagagem do Evan! Mas deixe-me ir! Quero conhecer a terra dos cavaleiros de Athena!"

Distraído com o incômodo do peso da bagagem, Hyoga tentava encontrar uma posição confortável para segurar sua mochila e a enorme mala de Evan ao mesmo tempo. Não estava disposto a perder mais tempo na insistência de Charis. Na verdade, pouco ligava se ela devia ir ou não, pois achava que apresentá-la aos amigos seria bem interessante, tanto para ele como à discípula.

"Bem, se seu pai concordar..."

"Que ótimo! Obrigada, mestre! Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo!"

Finalmente encontrando o modo mais fácil de lidar com todo aquele peso, desviou-se da discípula, recusando a ajuda, e viu Myles e Aure aproximarem-se.

"Estão prontos? Já estamos de partida."

"Sim. Evan, não tem vergonha? Seja razoável pelo menos uma vez na vida e deixe o Hyoga em paz! Carregue sua própria bagagem, ele não pode descer as montanhas assim."

Hyoga deu alguns passos em direção à saída, cortando a conversa.

"Eu estou bem, posso agüentar. Não diga a um cavaleiro de Athena que ele não é capaz de fazer algo, Myles. Charis, já estamos saindo."

Alçando vôo, Charis sorriu.

"Vão na frente! Só vou pegar minha mochila e os alcanço!"

Tomando a dianteira do grupo, Hyoga saiu dos limites da cidade, mostrando-lhes o menor caminho para chegar à Kohotek, a aldeia mais próxima. Ali, encontrariam Shun e o homofalco que era o contato de Ájax. Permanecendo atrás, o líder voou, observando-os afastarem-se da terra dos homofalcos para encontrarem a sua deusa criadora.

* * *

Shun serviu vinho ao seu novo hóspede, tentando ser um bom anfitrião. Mesmo assim, o suposto contato dos homofalcos mostrava-se extremamente frio e avesso a conversas.

"Espero que goste. Não há muito a oferecer aqui."

De todos os pontos de vista, o homem à sua frente parecia humano. Apesar de chamar a atenção por sua postura calma e reservada em excesso, não parecia alguém de natureza violenta.

"Hyoga e os outros devem chegar hoje. Então poderemos partir à Grécia. Tenho certeza de que o meu amigo não faltará com sua palavra, Arsen. Hyoga sempre foi um guerreiro nobre."

O homofalco sem asas bebeu o vinho, sem responder. Continuou sentado à mesa, como se Shun não existisse. O cavaleiro suspirou e preparou um copo para si.

"Logo estarão aqui."

A ausência de diálogo era tão sufocante que logo depois de terminar de beber, Shun levantou-se.

"Fique à vontade, por favor. Pode usar minha cama, se quiser descansar. Vou dormir um pouco até que cheguem."

Deitando num velho colchão, Shun olhou para a parede, preocupado. Pelo que Hyoga lhe dissera, na última carta, a Aure que se encontrava com os homofalcos não inspirava qualquer suspeita, da mesma forma que a do Santuário. Entretanto, uma era definitivamente falsa.

Outro fato que o preocupava era ter sentido um desânimo do amigo na última carta, dizendo que sua situação alterara-se sensivelmente desde que se encontraram para falar do problema da Aure. Imaginando que a viagem ao Santuário poderia animá-lo ao menos um pouco, fechou os olhos e tirou um breve cochilo.

Acordou com o barulho da porta, que Arsen abrira para receber as visitas. Hyoga surgiu à frente, acompanhado de mais dois homens, uma criança e uma mulher, que Shun reconheceu sendo Aure. Protegidos com capas e com as asas recolhidas, pareciam simples humanos. Levantou-se e sorriu ao amigo, que aparentava ter pressa.

"Ei, Hyoga, chegaram na hora."

"Pegue suas coisas, Shun, já vamos partir."

"Não quer passar a noite aqui? Devem estar cansados."

"Não, não quero perder tempo. Quero chegar ao aeroporto o quanto antes... Ou enlouquecerei. Vamos."

E olhando para Arsen, cumprimentou-o apenas com o olhar.

"Você deve ser o contato de Ájax."

"Sou Arsen."

"Sou Hyoga, cavaleiro de Cisne. Já deve conhecê-los. Shun, este é Evan, o líder do exército dos homofalcos. Myles, irmão de Aure, Aure e a minha discípula, Charis. Ela é filha de Ájax, o líder. Este é Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda e meu amigo de confiança."

Arsen já estava preparado para viajar, restando a Shun pegar suas coisas. Sentindo-se culpado, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda apressou-se e logo estava pronto para iniciar a viagem. Hyoga já saía da cabana, querendo apressar o passo. Sem compreender, Shun resolveu melhor acalmá-lo com o gelo siberiano e obedecer em silêncio; Hyoga ainda era o que melhor conhecia aquela região.

* * *

À noite não demorou a chegar, obrigando-os a parar ao pé de uma montanha. Com o cosmos, Hyoga criou várias paredes de gelo, bloqueando o vento e proporcionando-lhes um local ideal para montarem as barracas. Mais calmo, não teve pressa para acender uma fogueira, resultando em suspiros de alívio dos companheiros.

Evan, que até então não demonstrara qualquer desgaste físico, sorriu e deu-lhe um forte soco no rosto, atirando-o contra a neve. Chocado, Shun imediatamente colocou-se entre os dois, apartando aquilo que pensava ser uma briga.

"Parem com isso, vocês dois! Mal começamos a viajar e já estão brigando?"

Irritado com a intervenção de Shun, Evan empurrou-o para o lado e quis voltar a bater em Hyoga, sendo novamente detido pelo cavaleiro.

"Já chega! O que Hyoga fez para agir assim, Evan?"

"Fique quieto, humano imbecil! Eu faço o que quiser com o meu escravo!"

A expressão de surpresa de Shun trouxe uma gigantesca sensação de prazer no homofalco, que se voltou ao siberiano e ordenou, rindo.

"Escravo, ajoelhe-se."

Sem escolha, Hyoga obedeceu e sentou-se de joelhos na neve, em silêncio, trazendo mais aflição a Shun. Para mostrar sua superioridade, Evan segurou-lhe a gola da túnica e passou a golpeá-lo nas costas, arrancando gemidos do rapaz. Para finalizar agarrou sua cabeça e mergulhou-a na neve.

"Este é o orgulhoso cavaleiro que Athena queria que nos protegesse. Uma piada! É um traste, é um inútil!"

Shun, que geralmente não perdia a calma, sentiu o sangue subir à face e invocou o seu próprio cosmos.

"Não fale assim do meu amigo!"

Mantendo a calma, Evan não demonstrou medo com a atitude de Shun.

"Digo a verdade, garoto. Hyoga, faça o que tem de fazer logo. Depois disso, sua cama será a base daquela rocha, que está desprotegida do vento. Quero vê-lo acordar com hipotermia amanhã."

Hyoga levantou-se, submisso, e pôs-se a armar a tenda de Evan, sob os olhares surpresos dos presentes. Charis ainda tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele recusou ajuda, trabalhando sozinho. Irritado, Shun ajudou-o, demonstrando uma teimosia ainda maior.

"Estava com pressa para passar menos noites assim?"

"Sim... Vou enlouquecer se Evan continuar agindo assim."

"Afinal, o que aconteceu, Hyoga?"

Ele não respondeu. Myles ocupou-se com o jantar, auxiliado por Aure e Charis, enquanto Evan nada fazia, dizendo que Hyoga deveria se ocupar de todos os deveres. Para o desespero de Shun, Hyoga aceitava todas as ofensas e ordens com submissão, sem reclamar ou recusar. De vez em quando Evan chutava-o, sem motivo algum. Myles ainda voltou a reclamar.

"Evan, já chega! Hyoga está tão cansado da viagem quanto nós, não pode agir como se ainda estivesse na cidade. Se tratá-lo como escravo na frente da deusa, atrairemos a sua ira!"

"Esqueceu que ele é o meu escravo? Ainda não estamos lá. Quando chegarmos, terá uma pequena folga de mim", respondeu o presunçoso homofalco.

Ignorando as reclamações e comentários, Hyoga afastou-se e sentou-se encostado a parede, encolhendo-se de frio. Condoído, Shun juntou-se a ele e ficou a observar o negro da noite.

"O que aconteceu de fato, Hyoga?"

Desta vez, o amigo respondeu:

"Eu o desafiei para uma luta e perdi. Prometi que acataria um desejo seu se isso acontecesse. Ele quis que me convertesse em seu escravo e desse a minha palavra de que sempre o obedeceria. Sou um idiota, não?"

"Por que fez isso?"

"Preciso do apoio militar dos homofalcos para protegê-los. Achei que isso seria mais fácil se também fosse um soldado. Mas o treino é pesado demais para um homem sem cosmos. Como posso usar meus poderes uma hora por dia, desafiei Evan para uma batalha para conquistar uma posição de respeito entre eles."

"E perdeu... Como?"

"Ele é um Seiya da vida. Cai, levanta, cai, levanta... Depois de uma hora, fiquei completamente indefeso. Evan agüentou até a Aurora Execution."

"Até isso? Mas o cosmos dele não é tão forte!"

"Pois é... Inacreditável, não é? Depois dessa, estaria mentindo ao dizer que não perdi. Eu fui derrotado pela força de vontade que esse guerreiro possui. Sei que ele teve um motivo muito forte, mas não sei qual. Gostaria de saber. Desde então, minha vida está dividida entre o treino de Charis e as situações mais estapafúrdias e humilhantes a um cavaleiro. Como a de agora."

Shun olhou para o chão, perguntando-se se não haveria alguma forma de recuperar a honra e a liberdade de Hyoga.

"E se eu o desafiasse em seu lugar? Sem limite de tempo, com certeza o venceria."

"Ele não é idiota, Shun, sabe que não poderá vencê-lo. Ah... O idiota sou eu..."

Neste momento, Charis aproximou-se, trazendo cobertores. Sorriu para o mestre, tentando animá-lo.

"Por favor, mestre, não desanime. Eu acredito em você."

"Obrigado. Vá descansar, Charis."

Vendo-a entrar na barraca, Shun sorriu.

"Ela parece ser uma boa pupila."

"Ela é. Acho que era até melhor do que eu, quando tinha a sua idade. Charis terá um grande futuro pela frente, tenho certeza disso. Espero que utilize bem os ensinamentos de Camus."

"Não é justo, também quero um discípulo. Preciso passar as lições de Daidaros, ele já não está mais aqui. Não basta honrar seus ensinamentos, é preciso mantê-los vivos para as gerações futuras."

"Não se afobe. Vai encontrar bons discípulos."

Hyoga estremeceu e queimou o cosmos, aquecendo-se. Shun fez o mesmo.

"Não deve ficar aqui, Shun. Só eu preciso dormir fora."

"Se tentar me expulsar, teremos de lutar."

Rindo baixo, Hyoga fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. O cansaço acumulado do dia logo o dominou, tragando-o ao mundo do sono. Com o ânimo baixo, Shun não conseguia deixar de pensar que Hyoga necessitava desesperadamente de um amigo que pudesse apoiá-lo diante das imposições de Evan. Talvez permanecer ao seu lado fosse suficiente para trazer-lhe alguma paz no espírito, qualquer coisa que ajudasse a cicatrizar o orgulho ferido.

* * *

Com um balde, Evan jogou água fria em Hyoga, acordando ele e Shun repentinamente. Assustado, Shun levantou-se, mas Hyoga não parecia tão surpreso.

"Já está na hora de continuar, seu inútil. Desfaça a barraca, pegue as minhas coisas e não demore, se não quiser levar mais surra."

Hyoga não discutiu. Levantou-se e saiu para obedecê-lo, mesmo enregelado. Cada vez mais, Shun sentia vontade de surrar aquele homofalco pelo tratamento a Hyoga, mas sabia que cada ato impensado seu seria descontado na carne do amigo.

"Você devia dar um tempo. Hyoga está tremendo de frio."

"E eu com isso? Se ele é um cavaleiro, deveria agüentar muito mais. Está com pena? Por que não vai ajudá-lo também? Posso dar-lhe uns golpes inteiramente de graça."

"Só se me vencer numa batalha."

"Não tenho motivos para isso, já estou satisfeito com o trabalho do Hyoga. Sabia que ele até serve de apoio aos meus pés?"

"Você não quer lutar, pois sabe que não poderá vencer."

"Posso vencer qualquer um, se tiver os motivos certos. Exatamente agora, não tenho. Portanto, não é inteligente desafiá-lo para uma luta. Ao invés do seu amigo, eu tenho cérebro, Andrômeda."

Quando desfizeram o acampamento, Shun apressou-se para pegar a bagagem de Hyoga antes do amigo, livrando-o de parte do peso. Sorriu-lhe em silêncio e continuou a caminhar. Hyoga não queria que os outros se envolvessem em seu problema com Evan, mas todos pareciam desejar ajudá-lo. Podia facilmente recusar a ajuda dos homofalcos, mas era impossível convencer Shun quando este enfiava uma idéia na cabeça.

A viagem até o aeroporto prosseguiu com relativa tranqüilidade, excluindo os regulares ataques de Evan a Hyoga, atacando-o com socos e chutes no final da noite, antes de mandá-lo dormir na neve. Shun ficava freqüentemente irritado com a atitude do homofalco, soltando reclamações a toda hora. De resto, não houve problemas.

Aure, acostumada à presença de Hyoga, somente tinha medo de Shun. Mas este lhe sorria com gentileza e agia naturalmente com seu espírito pacífico. Desta forma, logo se aproximou da homofalca e conseguiu andar ao seu lado.

Arsen era uma figura sombria. Evan conhecia-o, mas poucas palavras eram trocadas entre os dois. Myles tentava ser simpático, mas o homofalco sem asas insistia em manter-se distante de todos, falando apenas o que fosse estritamente necessário. Hyoga não imaginava como aquela figura podia ser confiável, mas sabia que Ájax nunca mentia.

Charis era a mais agitada, por ser criança e por estar empolgada para conhecer o Santuário dos Cavaleiros. Mesmo assim, comportava-se como devia e obedecia a tudo que Hyoga lhe ordenava. De vez em quando, aproximava-se de Shun, querendo tirar curiosidades sobre as batalhas dos cavaleiros.

"Não era um cosmos impuro", comentou ele, quando Charis lhe perguntara como era o cosmos do deus Hades. "Era puro, como de todo deus. Mas era uma força pesada, extremamente negativa. Assim que ele entrou em meu corpo, senti meu espírito ser tragado até o fundo."

"E como conseguiu repeli-lo?"

Hyoga não demonstrava chateação, pois sabia que Shun era gentil demais para importar-se, mas precisava manter o comportamento de Charis na linha enquanto estivesse sob a sua responsabilidade.

"Charis, não quero que o faça lembrar-se de momentos desagradáveis."

"Desculpe, mestre... Desculpe, Shun."

"Está tudo bem", sorriu Shun. "Consegui repeli-lo com a ajuda do cosmos de Athena. É difícil explicar. Digamos que antes da intervenção dela, o cosmos de Hades era uma vasta neblina. Porém, depois que foi iluminado pelo poder da deusa, ganhou forma. O que fiz foi envolver aquele cosmos e empurrá-lo para fora. Essa foi a parte mais difícil"

"Incrível! Tudo isso aconteceu mesmo?"

"Mas é claro. Acha que estou mentindo?"

"Não! Mas... é impressionante. Toda vez que ouço essas histórias, tenho vontade de usar uma máscara e lutar por Athena."

Evan riu, zombeteiro.

"Por que não faz isso, Charis? A discípula de um homem fraco não merece ser a líder dos homofalcos."

Ofendida, Charis respondeu:

"Cale-se, Evan!"

"Hyoga é um fracasso como cavaleiro, pois não demonstrou força de vontade. Até um simples soldado homofalco faz mais do que ele, bem mais. É bem provável que seu treinamento seja tão ruim quanto à luta dele. Aliás... Deve ser uma péssima discípula, já que ele a considera boa."

"Evan!"

Desta vez, a irritação de Hyoga foi tanta que ele não pôde conter-se. Avançou furiosamente contra o homofalco, aplicando-lhe um forte soco e agarrando-o pela gola. Sem se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, esbravejou-se.

"Meça as suas palavras, Evan! Charis é minha discípula e protegida, não vou admitir qualquer ofensa à sua pessoa! Você pode ofender-me, pode machucar-me, mas não vou admitir que suje a honra de um discípulo meu! Retire o que disse!"

"Só disse a verdade, você é que não admite!"

"Não existe verdade ou respeito em suas palavras! Você precisa respeitá-la, independente de quem for o mestre dela! Meu dever é protegê-la. Por isso não aceitarei que a ofenda! Peça desculpas!"

"Esqueça, imbecil!"

O cosmos de Hyoga explodiu violentamente sobre ele, congelando tudo à volta. O poder era tão grande que Evan não conseguiu libertar-se com o cosmos de fogo. Myles, Shun e Arsen não fizeram nada para impedir, assim como Aure, que ficou assustada demais. Foi Charis que agarrou a túnica de Hyoga, desesperada.

"Espere, mestre, está tudo bem! Se continuar, Evan irá massacrá-lo! Por favor, deixe-o..."

"Não, até que ele admita que errou."

Vendo que o gelo cobria-lhe a face, Evan sentiu que não havia escolha a não ser ceder.

"Está bem, seu imbecil! Desculpe, não devia ter insultado sua discípula, devia é ter arrancado a cabeça do mestre dela!"

Satisfeito, Hyoga soltou-o, ainda emburrado. O gelo quebrou-se, libertando o homofalco, que se levantou igualmente irritado.

"Isto terá volta, seu traste! Imbecil, como ousa desafiar-me? Verá quando voltarmos à cidade, viverá o seu pior pesadelo!"

Hyoga acalmou-se enfim e respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e fazendo Charis prosseguir a viagem.

"Se quer me punir, puna-me. Mesmo achando injusto, não recusarei, pois lhe jurei obediência. Só não aceito que fira a integridade de minha discípula."

"Desgraçado, miserável!"

Ignorando os xingamentos de Evan, Hyoga continuou a caminhar, mantendo Charis junto de si. Shun alcançou-os e notou que a face da pequena homofalca estava corada, não sabia se era de vergonha ou de lisonjeio.

"Mestre, não precisava fazer tudo isso... Evan vai matá-lo..."

"Ele estava errado, Charis. Ele não tem posição para ofendê-la."

"Mas... Não precisava..."

Notando que Hyoga não estava com ânimo para explicar-lhe, Shun entrou no diálogo.

"Charis, Hyoga tem razão. É dever de um mestre proteger o discípulo, enquanto este treina sob a sua instrução. Qualquer ofensa, corporal ou moral, deve ser rebatida pelo seu protetor, que é o Hyoga. Não lhe peça para deixar tudo como está; aceitar que Evan a machuque é sujar a honra de Hyoga também."

"Mas assim, Evan irá torturar o meu mestre ainda mais... Não quero que isso aconteça. Além disso, Evan disse que devo ser uma péssima discípula. Talvez eu seja..."

A mão de Hyoga pousou-lhe sobre a cabeça, gentil. Ele não a fitava, mas Charis notou que não falava sem emoção.

"Você não é. Não escute o que Evan diz."

Charis sorriu e olhou para baixo, ainda mais corada. Sabia que Hyoga fora gentil para compensar a ofensa que recebera de Evan, mas sentiu-se afortunada. Mesmo a tratando diferente por agora terem uma relação de mestre e discípulo, Charis sentia que a afeição de Hyoga por ela era maior do que a de dois anos atrás, quando se conheceram.

"Obrigada, mestre... Prometo que continuarei a esforçar-me."

Hyoga não respondeu; continuou a caminhar como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Charis já aprendera que ele era simplesmente daquele jeito e que o seu silêncio podia ser uma manifestação de diversos sentimentos que precisava enjaular na posição de mestre. Com o espírito leve, andou ao seu lado comportadamente, logo voltando a matar curiosidades com Shun, que era um guerreiro bem mais propenso a longas conversas.


	21. 20

Com a exceção de Arsen, os homofalcos se surpreenderam com a visão do avião. Charis, mesmo sabendo que Hyoga não aceitava que tocasse nele, caminhou para trás e encostou-se nele, assustada. Ele repreendeu-a calmamente.

"Charis..."

"Perdoe-me, mestre. É que é a primeira vez que vejo algo assim."

"É um avião, uma máquina que os humanos construíram para substituir as asas."

"Ele voa?"

"Voa. Como vocês não podem usar suas asas durante a viagem, usaremos um avião para ir até a Grécia, que é bem distante daqui."

Notando que estava amedrontada, Hyoga riu.

"Não está com medo, está? Você é a futura líder dos homofalcos. Sabia que há aviões utilizados na guerra? Não pode ter medo."

Percebendo que a intenção de Hyoga era ensinar-lhe a controlar seus sentimentos, Charis engoliu seco e afastou-se dele em direção à máquina.

"Não, mestre. Quando vamos entrar nele?"

Shun colocou-se à frente do grupo, assumindo o comando.

"Bem, não precisam ter medo. O avião é um meio de transporte totalmente seguro. Os pilotos no prédio, Athena já os contratou para levar-nos até o Santuário. Contudo, eles não sabem que vocês são homofalcos. Ajam como se fossem humanos."

Revoltado, Evan reclamou:

"Não me peça para ser mentiroso e corrupto!"

"Não precisa ser. Apenas ajam como se não tivessem asas, está bem? Se tiverem dúvidas... Imitem Arsen. Eu já volto."

Shun afastou-se por quase meia-hora, que Hyoga passou explicando sobre como aviões voam e outras curiosidades sobre o mundo dos homens. Mesmo Evan, apesar de sua aversão aos humanos, achava interessante o modo como funcionavam as suas máquinas. Arsen, que não aparentava mostrar surpresa com absolutamente nada, permanecia num silêncio quase mortal.

Dois pilotos surgiram, acompanhados de Shun, deixando os homofalcos visivelmente apreensivos. Tinham nos uniformes crachás da Fundação Grado, empresa de Saori, sendo, portanto, pessoas de confiança.

"Senhores, fomos instruídos a levá-los para Atenas, de onde irão para a residência da senhorita Kido", disse um, em japonês, deixando os homofalcos ainda mais confusos.

"É isso mesmo", respondeu Hyoga. "Sr. Harada, não é verdade? Já voei com o senhor, há três anos, se não me falha a memória."

"Mas é claro, lembro-me do senhor. Sr. Hyoga, que foi ao Japão para visitar seus amigos. E Sr. Shun, o auxiliar da Srta. Kido. Sejam bem-vindos a bordo."

"Obrigado."

"Por favor, por aqui."

Ao entrarem no avião, Myles aproximou-se de Hyoga, antes que Evan se manifestasse com seus desconfiados olhares.

"Hyoga, que língua é essa? Sobre o que falavam?"  
"Japonês. Athena cresceu no Japão, portanto vários de seus subordinados são japoneses. Shun também é de lá. Já viajei de avião com esse piloto, é uma pessoa de confiança."

"Quer dizer que estamos seguros."

"Com toda a certeza. São três horas de viagem. Escolham seus lugares e descansem.

Evan, que ainda não estava convencido das palavras de Hyoga, comentou:

"E quem garante que não está mentindo para nós? Estamos no mundo dos humanos, afinal."

Hyoga sorriu de maneira sarcástica.

"Está com medo dos humanos, Evan? Achei que fosse mais corajoso que isso."

"Cale-se, seu... Ainda me paga pelo golpe de antes."

Hyoga sabia que teria de pagar por seus insultos, mas pouco se importava. Para ele, era um prazer ver o homofalco que mais detestava na cidade tremer de medo por estar com os humanos. Sentou-se numa poltrona e logo a reclinou para dormir. Estava exausto depois carregar a bagagem de Evan e de suportar todos os comentários ácidos do homofalco. Agora, só estava interessado em relaxar e colocar o resto nas mãos de Saori.

* * *

Após passarem pelo centro de Atenas, com Hyoga e Shun a tentarem conter toda a surpresa de seus companheiros, finalmente alcançaram, já de noite, os primeiros sinais das ruínas da Grécia. Turistas conversavam em voz alta, dando a sensação de tumulto, que os cavaleiros afirmaram ser normal.

Ao aproximarem-se dos limites do Santuário, um soldado apareceu-se, portando uma lança.

"Esperem. Esta é uma área proibida a turistas."

"Nós sabemos", respondeu Shun. "Dê passagem para nós, pois Athena nos convocou. Sou o cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda, e este é o meu companheiro Hyoga de Cisne. Estamos aqui numa missão a mando da própria deusa."

Observando a carta de Athena que Shun trouxera, o soldado bateu continência.

"Desculpem, cavaleiros. Por favor, sigam-me; é por aqui."

A primeira visão do Santuário foi uma surpresa aos homofalcos, que se deram com os gigantescos campos de batalha, onde soldados realizavam os mais rigorosos treinos. Nem Evan podia dizer que o treino dos homofalcos era melhor, pois os soldados do Santuário também dominavam o cosmos.

Charis observava tudo, curiosa, notando que vários dos exercícios que Hyoga lhe aplicava eram semelhantes aos dos soldados do Santuário. Mesmo assim, sentia que o treinamento que fazia era ainda mais rigoroso do que o deles. Aproximando-se do mestre, perguntou:

"Mestre... Você treinou aqui também?"

"Não... Treinei na Sibéria... Próximo à cidade dos homofalcos. Mas meu mestre, Camus, chegou a treinar aqui. Muitos dos exercícios que lhe passo tiveram origem aqui, no Santuário."

"Mesmo assim... Parece que os meus são mais... duros."

"É claro. O que eles estão fazendo é o treinamento para soldado. O treinamento para ser cavaleiro é mais rigoroso. Os mestres geralmente só treinam até três discípulos ao mesmo tempo, são poucos os que estouram esse número por achar que atrapalha o rendimento. Também sou da mesma opinião. O seu treinamento, Charis, é o mesmo que os aspirantes a cavaleiros realizam."

"Quer dizer que se eu quisesse ser uma amazona...?"

"Qualquer um pode fazer o teste para ser cavaleiro. Mas eu diria que você estaria mais bem preparada, se quisesse participar. Mas por que pergunta? Por um acaso deseja virar amazona?"

"Não... Só estou surpresa. Meu objetivo ainda é ser líder dos homofalcos. A melhor!"

"Certo. Estou ansioso para ver isso acontecer."

"Será só quando o meu pai achar que estou pronta..."

"E eu também."

"Mestre, será que posso observar esses treinos?"

"Não sei, agora não. Precisamos nos encontrar primeiro com Athena, para lidar com a minha missão. Já lhe disse que não viemos como turistas. Mas se tivermos tempo livre mais tarde, deixarei que assista ao treinamento dos aprendizes de cavaleiros."

Charis sorriu e voltou-se ao caminho. Era como se visitasse uma fábrica de guerreiros, uma fortaleza que vivia apenas da luta. De vez em quando via servos passeando, carregando produtos agrícolas, carnes, entre outras necessidades. Era diferente da cidade dos homofalcos, onde todos participavam das plantações e da pesca.

A grandiosidade das colunas e dos templos também a maravilhavam. Ao entrar no templo onde Athena os receberia, sentiu-se pequena comparada à construção, de pé-direito superior a dez metros. No interior, havia uma mesa preparada e decorada, e inúmeros servos traziam ricos pratos de comida.

O soldado sorriu e fez um gesto para que se sentassem nas cadeiras.

"Por favor, aguardem aqui. Athena logo irá recebê-los. Quando ela vier, devem cumprimentá-la de acordo com o costume."

Confuso, Myles esperou que o soldado saísse para sanar suas dúvidas quanto ao comportamento.

"Mas que costume?"

Shun explicou-lhes, enquanto afastava a cadeira para Aure, gentilmente.

"Ajoelhar-se. Não importa se é servo ou cavaleiro, todos devem se ajoelhar perante a deusa. Apenas façam como Hyoga e eu faremos. Aure deve manter os dois joelhos no chão, por ser mulher."

"Entendo... Aqui é tudo muito mais formal que na cidade dos homofalcos. Estou abismado."

Meio revoltada, Charis protestou:

"Obrigada por lembrar o meu sexo, Shun."

O cavaleiro riu baixo em resposta.

"Você não precisa, Charis, porque é aprendiz de um cavaleiro. Independente de ser mulher ou de realizar o treino para outros fins, já é considerada uma guerreira. Por esse motivo, deve comportar-se da mesma forma que os homens."

Não demorou muito para que um soldado anunciasse a chegada de Saori. Imediatamente, Shun e Hyoga dirigiram-se à frente do grupo e abaixaram-se, mantendo o joelho direito no chão. A mão direita repousava em punho sobre o chão e a outra se apoiava sobre uma das pernas. Os demais os imitaram e aguardaram naquela posição.

Athena surgiu à frente de um grupo de seguidores, alguns cavaleiros e servos. Aproximou-se sorrindo de Hyoga que, mesmo sem sua armadura, demonstrava a mesma cortesia dos demais guerreiros. Em seguida, abaixou-se e ergueu a cabeça do cavaleiro até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Você sofreu demais, Hyoga..."

Aproximando-se mais, gentilmente lhe beijou a testa, deixando os homofalcos surpresos.

"Desculpe... Por separá-lo de sua mãe..."

Hyoga corou visivelmente e baixou o olhar, desconcertado.

"Não há do que se desculpar, Athena. O único responsável pelos meus atos sou eu."

"Já faz tanto tempo... Não me veja como uma deusa esta noite, Hyoga. Por favor, chame-me apenas de Saori. Afinal, somos amigos."

"Está bem, Saori", sorriu ele. "Como nos velhos tempos."

"Não se preocupem com formalidades. Fiquem à vontade."

Shun levantou-se, seguido dos outros. Foi o segundo a ser recebido pela deusa.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Shun. Sua ajuda sempre é valiosa."

"Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Saori. Deixe-me apresentá-los, por favor. Este é Myles, irmão de Aure. Ao seu lado, temos a Aure em pessoa. Evan é o líder do exército dos homofalcos e Arsen é o encarregado das nossas correspondências. A pequena Charis é filha do líder dos homofalcos, Ájax, e atual aprendiz de Hyoga"

"Sejam bem-vindos ao Santuário. Aproveitem bem esta noite para recuperarem as energias. Hyoga, Shun... Não se sintam inibidos. Quero que aproveitem este reencontro como se estivessem em minha casa. Venham, rapazes."

Logo em seguida, Shiryu, Seiya e os cavaleiros de ouro, com a exceção de Mu, aproximaram-se, sorrindo. Imediatamente, toda a formalidade desapareceu, já que os recém-chegados pouco se importavam ao fato de Athena estar ali. Na verdade, ela mesma lhes pedira que agissem com naturalidade, para que fizessem daquele dia uma festa.

Hyoga não esperava por tal reencontro, mostrando-se imediatamente maravilhado. Cumprimentou os amigos, deixando os homofalcos um tanto desorientados com aquela cena. Os servos pediram-lhes para sentar novamente, enquanto uma conversa animada surgia entre Hyoga e os demais cavaleiros. Charis não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu mestre.

"É tão estranho..."

"O que, Charis?", perguntou Myles.

"Meu mestre nunca está de bom humor. Sempre o vejo emburrado ou pelo menos sério. Mas agora... Nunca o vi sorrir tanto."

"É natural, não? Ele está com os amigos que não vê há mais de dois anos. É normal que sinta falta e que fique contente por reencontrá-los. Deixe-o se divertir um pouco, Charis."

"É claro que sim... É que esta é uma cena rara. Fico contente por vê-lo assim... Mas triste também. Será que o meu mestre não é nem um pouco feliz conosco?"

"Acho que sendo torturado pelo Evan..."

Evan, que os escutava, irritou-se.

"Calem-se, vocês dois. Já é o bastante deixar que ele fique à vontade hoje."

Athena sentou-se à ponta da mesa, próxima a eles, fazendo com que Evan se calasse. Sem querer deixá-los isolados enquanto Hyoga e Shun se distraíam com os amigos, iniciou um diálogo.

"Deu tudo certo na viagem até aqui?"

Myles, que era o único entre eles que poderia conduzir uma conversa razoável com a deusa, sorriu.

"Sim, minha deusa. Graças ao seu auxílio, tudo ocorreu bem durante a viagem. Hyoga e Shun guiaram-nos com segurança e não tivemos contratempos. Nós agradecemos."

"Não se preocupem. Quando o Hyoga vivia na Sibéria, era normal solicitar viagens ao Santuário ou ao Japão. Já tínhamos tudo preparado para isso. Além do mais, é a primeira vez que encontro homofalcos, quero dizer, nesta reencarnação. Era o mínimo que poderia oferecer."

"Ficamos encantados com esta chance de conhecer o sagrado Santuário. De fato, somente um local tão refinado poderia servir de morada à deusa."

"Um dia, gostaria de conhecer a cidade dos homofalcos também. Devem possuir uma bela cidade."

"Não é nada comparada à grandiosidade do Santuário, minha deusa. Será sempre bem vinda em nosso lar, mas tememos não ter como oferecer-lhe o mesmo conforto."

"Tenho certeza de que adoraria. Quero conhecer o modo de vida dos homofalcos e sua cultura, interessa-me muito."

"Pois a convidamos para visitar-nos quando desejar, minha deusa."

Notando que Charis não tirava os olhos dos cavaleiros, Saori perguntou:

"Gostaria de conhecê-los, Charis?"

Pega de surpresa, a menina ficou sem fala. Logo se recompôs e tentou sorrir, sem graça.

"Acho que não há ninguém que não queira, minha deusa."

"Pois fique à vontade para conhecer os cavaleiros, todos estarão ao seu dispor. Aposto que tem muitas curiosidades, já que é discípula de Hyoga."

Corando, Charis perguntou-se se estaria agindo corretamente. Seu pai já lhe ensinara modos com pessoas de outras culturas, mas estava diante da própria deusa. Não queria soar mal-educada, mas sabia que não podia ficar sem responder.

"Meus agradecimentos, minha deusa... Espero um dia poder retribuir a tanta gentileza..."

Hyoga, que não se desligara totalmente do que ocorria do outro lado, notou que Charis ficava cada vez mais nervosa diante de Saori. Mesmo achando graça, temia que a discípula esquecesse o decoro e aproximou-se, salvando-a do diálogo.

"Espero que Charis não a esteja aborrecendo, Saori."

"De maneira nenhuma, Hyoga. Charis é uma graça, tão educada... Por que não a leva para conhecer os cavaleiros? Gostaria de matar minhas curiosidades sobre a vida dos homofalcos."

"Tudo bem. Venha, Charis."

Charis sentiu-se grata por ter escapado do diálogo com Saori, mas logo ficou igualmente envergonhada, quando viu as reluzentes armaduras dos cavaleiros à sua volta. Seiya riu.

"Então essa é a sua discípula, Hyoga? Quem imaginava ter uma aluna tão bonitinha?"

"Bonitinha e mortal", respondeu Aioria. "Ouvi dizer que as asas dos homofalcos são armas terríveis, até para cavaleiros. Imagine uma amazona com tais armas. Aliás, que também utiliza as técnicas de Camus!"

Hyoga empurrou-a gentilmente para o centro do círculo, deixando-a amedrontada.

"Charis, estes são os meus amigos e colegas cavaleiros. Seiya e Shiryu, e os cavaleiros de ouro, Aioria, Mu e Milo.

"Muito... Muito prazer, senhores..."

"Não precisa ser tímida", sorriu Mu. "Hyoga nos disse muito bem de você, Charis. É verdade que já está exercitando o cosmos de gelo no segundo ano de treino? Deve ser uma discípula dedicada."

Alegre, Seiya ainda propôs:

"Ora, a melhor forma de vermos o quão boa ela é só pode ser um treino em grupo, o que acham? Vamos testá-la e ver se pode virar uma amazona!"

Assustada com a idéia, Charis olhou para o mestre, que tinha a atenção desviada a outro assunto. Shiryu carregava um bebê, provavelmente o seu filho pela semelhança, e o passava aos braços de Hyoga.

"Então este é Long, o pequeno dragão chinês... Ora, está maior do que na foto!"

"Mestre..."

Mesmo entretido com o bebê, Hyoga não deixava de escutar a conversa sobre Charis.

"Vocês querem testar a minha discípula ou me testar? Desconfio que seja o último, pra ver se sirvo como mestre."

"Mas é claro", riu Milo. "Camus é o meu amigo, acha que vou deixar os ensinamentos dele serem passados de qualquer jeito? Não importa se o discípulo é bonitinho, ele precisa ser um bom guerreiro!"

"Isso também depende do discípulo", observou Aioria. "Precisa ser um aluno disciplinado e determinado para tanto."

Contente por poder passar um tempo ao lado do velho companheiro, Seiya riu.

"Significa que vamos testar Charis e o Hyoga! Muito bem, vamos combinar o treino para amanhã cedo, antes da reunião de Athena, que será à tarde. Dará tempo de testá-los e de tomar um banho refrescante antes de discutirmos coisas chatas."

Hyoga, que achava tudo divertido, sorria.

"Bem, vocês não irão encontrar nada de errado, eu garanto. Mas Seiya, acha que conseguirá acordar cedo? Temo que precise de um despertador da dimensão do Relógio de Fogo para chegar no horário de alguma coisa."

"Já se passaram cinco anos, mas você ainda faz piadas sobre os meus horários?"

"É claro. Acha que irá mudar seus horários em apenas cinco anos?"

Todos acharam graça, e Charis achou curioso ver seu mestre rir de forma tão desinibida. Sua mente, no entanto, dava voltas. Ora Hyoga mostrava-se o mestre frio e sem sentimentos, ora explodia em emoções. Pouco conhecia daquela realidade, daquele Hyoga que ria e fazia piadas, que se mostrava alegre e sem preocupações. Novamente, a pergunta que detestava fazer, mas que era inevitável, surgia-lhe na mente: era Hyoga feliz?

Seiya ainda fitou Charis desafiadoramente, tentando amedrontá-la.

"Espero que esteja preparada para amanhã."

Mas ele não precisava fazer aquilo. Charis já estava assustada o suficiente. Se treinar com Hyoga já era difícil, imagine com mais cinco cavaleiros, todos no mesmo nível de poder? Notando o temor da discípula, Hyoga tentou tranqüilizá-la.

"Ela só não está é preparada para os seus atrasos. Charis costuma ser bem pontual nos treinos. Ou seja: se quiser vê-la lutando, precisa antes acordar cedo, Seiya. Nós estamos preparados."

Sorrindo, Shun encerrou a conversa.

"Eu mal posso esperar pra ver o treino, amanhã. Também quero participar. Mas agora... Não sei se notaram, mas só falta sentarmos para começarem a servir."

Com os corações leves, eles assumiram seus lugares. Somente Charis ficou com a consciência pesada, imaginando que tipo de treinamento teria no dia seguinte, na terra dos cavaleiros de Athena.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hyoga veio buscar Charis de manhã em seu quarto para levá-la ao campo de treino. Já de pé, ela amarrava as gazes em torno dos pulsos para dar maior firmeza aos socos. Para eles, podia ser uma mera brincadeira; mas para ela, era um enorme desafio. Hyoga bateu na porta e enfiou a cabeça adentro.

"Charis? Já está pronta?"

"Não sei... Não sei se estou pronta, mestre..."

"Está com medo?"

Vendo o olhar assustado, Hyoga entrou.

"Não precisa ter medo, é só um treino. Eles não vão exigir mais do que pode, Charis."

"Mas... treinar até com cavaleiros de ouro, mestre... É demais para mim."

"Charis, você acha que eu sou o único mestre? Aioria, Mu e Milo também são mestres, sabia? Eles têm discípulos também."

"Mas esses discípulos treinam aqui no Santuário, a terra de Athena. É como se fosse uma verdadeira indústria de guerreiros..."

"Acha que não estou no nível deles?"

"Não, não quis ofendê-lo, mestre!"

"Não estou ofendido. Só estou perguntando, Charis. Você acha que o meu nível é inferior ao deles? Diga com sinceridade."

Naquele momento, ela notou como o medo que sentia era injusto com Hyoga. Não estava decepcionada com Hyoga, muito menos duvidava de sua capacidade. Pensando no que responder, percebeu que não havia como fazê-lo.

"Não sei... Não sei como os outros mestres são. Não tenho qualquer base para isso, mestre."

"Então se levante daí e venha ao treino. Encontraremos a resposta, saberemos se é mesmo uma boa discípula, saberei se sou um bom mestre."

Charis desceu da cama e pôs-se ao seu lado, obediente.

"Sempre que tiver dúvidas, corra atrás das verdades. Um guerreiro jamais deve ter dúvidas, pois elas afetam o seu desempenho na luta."

Embora ainda não se sentisse totalmente segura, ela compreendeu que não adiantaria permanecer ali, sem agir. Se era mesmo boa ou não, só saberia depois de encontrar os outros cavaleiros.

"Está bem, mestre. Já estou pronta."

"Que bom. Venha, siga-me."

Hyoga levou-a por caminhos desconhecidos e tortuosos, fazendo com que Charis logo perdesse a noção de onde estava. Mesmo que não morasse ali, ele demonstrava conhecer o Santuário tão bem quanto a própria casa, pois não hesitava ao caminhar naquela paisagem tão homogênea.

Após algum tempo, aproximaram-se de vários campos, onde treinos diferentes eram realizados. Ali, Charis notou mais semelhanças com o que ela fazia, sendo os exercícios mais rigorosos e próximos à sua realidade. Havia um campo vago, que os cavaleiros reservaram apenas àquela ocasião. Todos estavam sem armaduras, vestindo roupas simples e bastante gastas, o que apagava um pouco a imagem de cavaleiros.

Seiya, ao contrário do que supusera Hyoga, estava de pé. Contudo, os constantes bocejos indicavam que tivera dificuldades para acordar. Hyoga aproximou-se, jocoso.

"Estou vendo que Shun precisou chutá-lo da cama, Seiya."

Sempre que Seiya precisava acordar cedo demais, pedia a Shun para despertá-lo de manhã para não perder a hora. O paciente cavaleiro de Andrômeda sempre levava uma meia hora para arrancá-lo da cama.

"Nunca precisei do Shun para acordar! Sei fazer isso sozinho!"

"Sei... Shun, ele demorou muito hoje?"

Shun riu, enquanto fazia alongamentos antes de treinar.

"Não... Levou um susto quando achou que eu era a Seika a acordá-lo."

"Shun, não precisa dizer sempre a verdade!"

Charis observou Seiya com curiosidade. Era impressão sua ou ele acabara de mentir, como se fosse algo normal? Seu pai sempre lhe ensinara que a mentira sujava a honra e a alma de qualquer pessoa, e por isso os humanos eram impuros. Seria Seiya uma pessoa cruel e falsa como os homofalcos afirmavam? Mas Hyoga lhe garantira que seus amigos eram de confiança. Como confiar num homem que mentia e falhava na palavra?

Aproximando-se do cavaleiro de Pégaso, encarou-o.

"Por que você mentiu?"

"O quê?"

"Você mentiu. Shun realmente o ajuda a acordar."

"Hã... É verdade. Mas é algo que não gosto de admitir."

"Mesmo que seja difícil, dizer a verdade é honrar o próprio nome. Cavaleiros não fazem isso?"

"Charis", interveio Hyoga. "Os cavaleiros não têm a obrigação de dizer a verdade o tempo todo, como os homofalcos. Isso não os torna menos dignos."

"Por que, mestre?"

"As mentiras que nos tornam indignos são aquelas que configuram uma traição, um desacordo a um juramento. Mas o Seiya só estava brincando agora há pouco."

"Eu não entendo..."

"Bem, deve ser complicado para um homofalco compreender. De qualquer forma, Seiya é um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis a Athena, não precisa achá-lo indigno por um comentário desses. É muito melhor descobrir o verdadeiro caráter de um guerreiro na luta. E quanto a vocês... Acho bom informar que os homofalcos são um povo que jamais mente, por pior que seja a situação. Eles prezam o juramento e a palavra acima de tudo."

A insegurança de Charis estendeu-se em outro plano. Evan teria razão ao dizer que humanos eram corruptos e mentirosos? Seria Seiya um homem falso, que dizia mentiras como se fosse o ato mais normal do mundo? E o seu mestre? Ele também era um humano. Seria ele apenas um bom mentiroso?

Charis puxou a camisa de Hyoga, chamando-lhe a atenção, quando ele se afastava para conversar com os cavaleiros de ouro, intrigada.

"Mestre... Você também mente?"

Hyoga ponderou um pouco e respondeu:

"Se eu dissesse sim, você me acharia indigno. Se dissesse não, você poderia desconfiar que eu mentisse. Então por que pergunta?"

A resposta foi tão confusa que Charis calou-se de imediato. Hyoga tinha razão. Não havia como provar a verdade. Sorrindo, Mu aproximou-se.

"Charis, eu entendo sua confusão. Descendo de um povo que também valoriza a verdade acima de todas as honras, e também tivemos um choque violento de culturas. O que aprendi, do meu povo e dos humanos da cidade, é que a verdade nunca é dita em palavras. A verdade é simples, clara e visível. Ela está nas ações, nos gestos, nos corações das pessoas."

Charis permaneceu em silêncio, fitando Mu, sem compreender. O cavaleiro pensou numa forma de ser mais direto.

"Olhe para o seu mestre. Você acha que ele foi, em algum momento, indigno de você? Alguma atitude suspeita, alguma ação que não fosse transparente...?"

Na resposta de Mu, estava a solução da primeira pergunta. Hyoga jamais fora injusto com ela ou escondera fatos. Nunca passara um exercício sem revelar qual era o seu objetivo. Mesmo que estivesse com problemas, mantinha suas promessas com os homofalcos. Envergonhada, recuou.

"Desculpe por desconfiar de você, mestre..."  
Sem querer mais perder tempo, Hyoga pouco se importou com o assunto.

"Não ligo pra isso. Vamos começar o treino, Charis. Está pronta?"

"Estou. Prometo que irei empenhar-me, mestre!"

"Vocês ouviram, amigos. Ela é de vocês."

Os cavaleiros imediatamente cercaram Charis, que se sentia como na roda de apedrejamento. Ataques viriam de todos os lados, e ela precisava rebater todos, sem se esquecer de contra-atacar.

Shun iniciou, atacando-a de modo que não fosse difícil defender-se. Apesar de ter dificuldades para acompanhar seus movimentos leves e ágeis, conseguiu se esquivar. Notou que era como quando treinava com Hyoga, iniciando com golpes lentos e fáceis e aumentando a dificuldade gradualmente.

Aioria veio em seguida, lançando outro golpe ao qual ela pôde revidar. Mas Mu acendeu o cosmos e Charis sentiu um enorme peso no corpo, que a impediu de mover-se. Nervosa, ela lutou contra aquela sensação de imobilidade.

"Isso é telecinese, poder da mente. Vamos ver como se sai."

Os golpes seguintes, Charis não pôde defender. Shiryu aplicou-lhe alguns, seguidos de Milo, que a fizeram cair no chão. Mesmo assim, Charis não podia fazer feio na frente de tantos cavaleiros de Athena. Não era apenas a sua honra que estava em jogo, como a de seu mestre. Levantou-se, a despeito da pressão do poder de Mu, voltando à posição de luta.

Mesmo os ataques seguintes não conseguiu bloquear. Tentava vasculhar na memória alguma lição de Hyoga que se encaixasse naquela situação. De repente, lembrou-se de que Mu utilizara o cosmos para criar aquela contenção sobre ela. Não sabia se acertava na escolha, mas concentrou seu cosmos e tentou elevá-lo ao máximo, enquanto recebia contínuos ataques, arrancando sangue de novas feridas.

O cosmos aumentava mais e mais, assim como a dificuldade das investidas. Num determinado momento, quando Charis achou que chegava ao seu limite, estourou todo o seu poder e conseguiu quebrar o bloqueio de Mu. Os cavaleiros não pararam de atacar, mas Charis enfrentou-os sem medo, defendendo-se e mantendo-se de pé.

Com o aumento da velocidade, viu-se obrigada a utilizar o cosmos. Desta forma, achou que seria uma boa idéia utilizar as técnicas básicas de gelo que Hyoga lhe ensinara, com o objetivo de congelar seus inimigos aos poucos. Congelou o chão, criando uma superfície lisa, à qual sabia que eles não estavam acostumados, com a exceção de Shun.

Sua situação melhorou relativamente com a superfície gelada, pois notou que os cavaleiros tinham dificuldade de locomoverem-se no gelo. Contudo, Seiya sorriu e atirou diversos golpes contra o chão, destruindo o seu improvisado campo de defesa. Acuada, Charis lembrou-se de um truque particular que treinava nas tardes livres. Nem mesmo Hyoga conhecia sua nova técnica, mas achou que era a saída para enfrentá-los.

Quando os cavaleiros voltaram a atacar, Charis deu preferência à esquiva, passando lateralmente por seus inimigos e jogando pequenas rajadas de ar congelado contra os seus pescoços. Aos poucos, eles notaram a diferença e acautelaram-se. Surpreso, Hyoga perguntou-se quando Charis aprendera tal técnica, ou se ela mesma a tinha desenvolvido.

Aioria sorriu e queimou o cosmos, preparando-se para mais uma investida.

"Você está pedindo mais velocidade, pequena."

A nova leva de ataques era tão rápida que Charis não pôde mais utilizar o ar congelado para atacá-los diretamente. Tentando acompanhar os rápidos movimentos dos cavaleiros, mal podia desviar-se dos socos e chutes. Recebendo diversos ataques, foi atirada para trás e caiu, ferida. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pela face e tateou a testa, onde havia um profundo corte.

Enxugou o sangue com o braço e reassumiu a postura de batalha. Estava cansada, o corpo já estava mais ferido do que o normal, mas sabia que Hyoga não a perdoaria se descansasse. Queimou o cosmos e ficou surpresa ao notar que conseguia extrair menos poder de sua alma. Agora começava a compreender por que Hyoga lhe instruíra a economizar cosmos durante as batalhas.

Ofegava, precisava arranjar um tempo. Mesmo estando no Santuário, não podia revelar suas asas, impedindo-a de lutar voando. Continuou a queimar o cosmos, fitando os cavaleiros que se encontravam à sua frente. Certamente não era capaz de derrotá-los. Mas queria deixar ao menos uma marca neles.

Naquele momento, ocorreu-lhe outra lição de Hyoga. Se estava cercada, não bastava defender-se, apenas. Era preciso movimentar-se para buscar posições menos desvantajosas. Passou a movimentar-se na arena, atacando e recebendo mais golpes. Apesar de seus esforços, os cavaleiros acompanhavam seus movimentos e a mantinham sob controle.

Para conseguir alguma vantagem, Charis pensou em combinar os truques que conhecia. Tentou com Seiya, congelando o chão sob os pés, desequilibrando-o. Imediatamente, saltou sobre ele e aplicou um golpe, que ele defendeu com o cosmos. Surpreendida, Charis levou um soco pelas costas de Milo, caindo ao lado do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Por um momento, achou que não se levantaria depois de tão violento choque. Contudo, Hyoga ensinara-lhe que a luta só terminava quando o coração parava de bater. O seu contraía-se rapidamente com o exercício e o nervosismo da ocasião. Reunindo toda a força do corpo, Charis levantou-se mais uma vez.

Por mais força de vontade que tinha, Charis não teve como defender-se quando os cavaleiros aumentaram a velocidade mais ainda, tornando a batalha uma sessão de tortura para ela. Sempre que se levantava, mais golpes vinham. Pensava e pensava, mas não havia alternativas. Tentava queimar o cosmos ao máximo, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Charis pensou em pedir que parassem, pois aquilo nem podia mais ser considerada uma luta. Recebendo o olhar sério dos cavaleiros, no entanto, apenas suportava os golpes, tentando inutilmente detê-los.

Não demorou muito para que sua visão ficasse turva. Ela estava caída sobre a arena, coberta de ferimentos, sem mais forças para levantar-se. Queimou o resto do cosmos que tinha e o utilizou para tentar ficar de pé. No meio do processo, faltou-lhe cosmos. Não havia mais para extrair, não havia mais forças físicas. Zonza, Charis caiu novamente, desta vez perdendo a consciência.


	22. 21

Quando acordou, Charis estava num local um pouco afastado da área de treinamento, na sombra. Os cavaleiros estavam à sua volta, conversando animadamente. Shun a segurava nos braços, apoiando-lhe a cabeça.

"Charis? Você está bem?"

"Shun? Eu..."

"Você desmaiou."

"Eu falhei... Sinto muito, mestre..."

Hyoga estava de pé ao seu lado, com uma expressão neutra.

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu não consegui derrotá-los..."

"Se você conseguisse, não me precisaria mais como mestre. O objetivo desse exercício não era vencer seis cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo. Só queríamos ver até onde você conseguia lutar."

Notando que só havia sorrisos satisfeitos à volta, Charis supôs que eles a acharam competente. No entanto, precisava ter certeza.

"E...? O que acharam?"

Mu deu-lhe uma garrafa de água antes de responder.

"Há quanto tempo você faz o treinamento, Charis?"

"Pouco mais de um ano..."

"Pois para mim, parece que luta há mais tempo. Daria... uns três anos? Quando temos discípulos assim, geralmente não os indicamos para a categoria bronze, somente prata ou ouro."

Aioria ainda acrescentou, satisfeito.

"Mais do que isso, sua força de vontade é impressionante, Charis. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais condições para lutar, você reunia toda a sua força e cosmos para manter-se de pé. Isso veio do seu interior. É uma qualidade notória em cavaleiros de Athena."

Hyoga riu, vendo sua pupila corar.

"Vocês estão inflando o ego dela."

Contudo, Charis ainda preocupava-se com Hyoga. E as técnicas que usara? E a qualidade dos movimentos que ele ensinara?

"E o meu mestre?"

"Ora, Charis, o seu desempenho é também resultado do trabalho dele. Deve se orgulhar de ter um mestre assim. Vamos, levante-se."

Ajudada a levantar-se, Charis sorriu, satisfeita. Afinal, não fora tão assustador quanto pensava. Sentia que insistir naquela viagem fora a decisão correta a tomar, por tudo o que descobrira de seu mestre e do Santuário.

Hyoga preparou-se para sair de lá, já que o treino demorara mais do que esperavam.

"Bem, não podemos perder mais tempo. Precisamos nos preparar rápido pra reunião com Athena. Um bando de cavaleiros suados seria punido se aparecesse assim."

"É verdade. Charis é tão teimosa que até tomou mais do nosso tempo do que esperávamos. Mas valeu à pena. Vamos lá."

O grupo dispersou-se como uma nuvem, restando mestre e discípula no caminho de volta aos seus quartos. Retornaram em silêncio, mas de corações leves.

* * *

A sala de reunião era parecida com a de jantar da noite anterior, com a exceção do fato de ser um pouco menor. Aure não estava em qualquer lugar para ser vista. Charis permanecera descansando no quarto, restando apenas Hyoga, Myles, Evan, Arsen, Seiya, Shiryu e Shun para tratarem do assunto.

Lembrando-se de que era para tratá-la informalmente somente no jantar de reencontro, Hyoga ajoelhou-se e aguardou que Saori lhe desse a permissão para levantar-se. Notou que ela ficara um tanto frustrada com sua atitude, mas sabia que era como devia ser. Sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares, com mais fotografias e radiografias sobre a mesa.

"Eu pedi para que fizessem uns exames médicos na Aure que estava com vocês."

E voltando-se brevemente para Myles, sorrindo, acrescentou:

"Não se preocupe, são totalmente inofensivos."

"E que conclusões tiveram?", perguntou Myles, atormentado.

"As asas dela também são verdadeiras. Estão naturalmente ligadas à estrutura óssea, o que a torna uma homofalca também."

"Mas... Não são gêmeas. Eu lembro quando Aure nasceu, eu vi."

Tirando mais duas radiografias do monte, Saori mostrou-lhes o perfil do tronco de ambas, que mostravam várias diferenças.

"Vejam como elas são diferentes corporalmente. Sem falar que é impossível que sejam irmãs, pelo tipo sanguíneo. É completamente impossível. Precisamos fazer mais alguns exames e esperar mais um tempo para descobrir o que há. Ajudaria se também pudesse colaborar, Myles."

"É claro, fico à disposição para qualquer coisa. Além dos exames, o que mais podemos fazer?"

"Gostaria que vocês conversassem, com as duas. Todos que de certa forma tiveram contato com a Aure original devem falar com elas todos os dias e traçar um perfil das personalidades. Haveremos de encontrar alguma diferença, eu tenho certeza."

Mesmo sem conhecer a Aure do Santuário, Hyoga já tinha certeza de que a dos homofalcos era verdadeira. A maneira calma e gentil batia com a descrição de Myles de antes do seqüestro. Além disso, o zelo com que o tratara fora suficiente para mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções naquele curto espaço de tempo. Evan, no entanto, respondeu, bruscamente:

"A verdadeira é a que veio atacar o Santuário."

Surpresos, todos o fitaram. Saori sorriu.

"Evan, tem alguma prova do que diz?"

"Não sei explicar, minha deusa. Apenas sei. Aure era como eu, sempre detestou os humanos. Mas ela nunca assumiu uma atitude violenta por medo. Comparando as duas de agora... Acho que há mais chance de a Aure daqui ser a verdadeira do que a outra... que permaneceu na residência de Hyoga, obediente como um cachorrinho."

Revoltado, Myles protestou:

"Evan, pare de provocar o Hyoga na presença da grande deusa Athena, ele é um cavaleiro sagrado."

"Não estou provocando-o", respondeu calmamente. "Estou dizendo que Aure jamais aceitaria ficar na residência de Hyoga, nem sob o seu pedido, Myles. Ela jamais... jamais faria isso..."

Voltando-se para Hyoga, Saori procurava entender a situação.

"Hyoga...? O que você pensa?"

"Sou suspeito para falar, Athena, pois só conheço a Aure que resgatamos. Entretanto, seu comportamento gentil e tranqüilo bate com a descrição de Myles. Estou convencido de que ela é a verdadeira."

Naquele momento, sentiu como se travasse outra batalha contra Evan, agora no campo das idéias. Notando o olhar agressivo de Evan, que dizia que mais castigos viriam em seguida, acrescentou:

"Observo, é claro, que vivi pouco tempo com os homofalcos. Não sei se estou certo ou errado, é apenas o que eu acredito... com sinceridade e sem desconsiderar a posição de Evan."

"Entendo... Quero que você também tenha a chance de conversar com a outra, Hyoga."

"Sim, Athena."

"Sejam informais, como se todos tivessem passado pelos mesmos exames médicos da Aure que veio com vocês. Vamos trabalhar com as duas para descobrirmos a verdade por trás de tudo isso. Não precisam ter pressa, ajam com calma e cautela."

"Isso significa que teremos de permanecer aqui por mais tempo, concluiu Myles.

"Eu temo que sim. Se tivermos sorte, não será por muito tempo. Mas fiquem à vontade no Santuário. Proporcionarei tudo que precisarem aqui. Hyoga?"

"Sim, Athena?"

"Aproveite o resto desta tarde para consultar um dos médicos do Santuário."

"O quê?"

"Soube na carta de Ájax que você é agora escravo de Evan."

Imediatamente, Seiya e Shiryu levantaram-se de suas cadeiras, surpresos. Intimamente, Hyoga preferia que Saori tivesse deixado aquele assunto de lado, pois não causaria tamanha comoção entre os seus companheiros.

"O quê? Hyoga, isso não pode ser verdade!"

Ignorando Seiya e Shiryu, ela continuou.

"Além dos ferimentos causados pela corrente de Prometeu, há outros, não é? Por favor, responda."

"Sim..."

"Passe num dos médicos para tratar as chicotadas das costas. Não pode deixá-las sem tratamento, tentando escondê-las para nós."

"Sim... Obrigado, Athena... E por favor, perdoe-me."

"Está tudo bem, amigo."

Imediatamente, Seiya e Shiryu lançaram olhares furiosos na direção de Evan, que se mantinha em silêncio. Saori encerrou a reunião com um sorriso.

"Amanhã à tarde teremos outra reunião para sabermos como anda o caso 'Aure'. Hyoga, é melhor que vá agora.

"Sim, Athena."

Hyoga levantou-se, sem saber se amaldiçoava Saori ou agradecia a ela por expor sua situação com tanta naturalidade. Myles também se retirou, restando os cavaleiros e Evan. Seiya e Shiryu, chocados, aproximaram-se.

"Espere, Hyoga, isso é verdade? Você é um... escravo?"

"Ele é", sorriu Evan, depois que Saori saiu. "Querem uma demonstração do meu poder sobre ele?"

"O que quer dizer, Evan?"

Para Hyoga, já bastava ser humilhado por Evan na frente de Shun. Cortou-o:

"Athena mandou-me ir ao médico, e é isso que farei agora, senhor. Não esqueça a sua palavra também."

"É claro, prometi que não interferiria nas suas promessas. Mas creio que não levará mais de um minuto ajoelhar-se e beijar os meus pés, Hyoga. Depois disso, poderá tratar-se como deve."

Atônito, Hyoga hesitou. Seiya já estava quase avançando em Evan, enquanto Shiryu fitava-os incrédulo.

"Você jurou, lembra-se? Prometeu que me obedeceria, sempre. Vai quebrar a sua promessa e receber a punição dos homofalcos? Você sabe que todo homofalco que mente deve ser punido com a morte. Você não é exceção."

Sem escolha, Hyoga voltou-se a ele e ajoelhou-se. De toda a viagem, não haveria cena mais humilhante que aquela, servindo de boneco por puro capricho. Abaixou a cabeça e beijou cada um dos sapatos de Evan, tremendo com a sensação de rebaixamento. Não obstante, Evan ainda estava insatisfeito. Antes que Hyoga se levantasse, chutou-o no rosto com tanta força que o atirou para trás, jogando-o escada abaixo.

Seiya avançou sobre Evan, mas este se desviou, rindo.

"Vai desonrar sua deusa e atacar um hóspede, Seiya?"

Percebendo o erro do amigo, Shiryu segurou-o, mesmo tendo a mesma vontade de atacar.

"Seiya! Não podemos! Infelizmente... Hyoga, você está bem?"

Eles correram até Hyoga, que ainda estava caído no chão. Achando tudo divertido, Evan também se aproximou e pisou nas costas do cavaleiro, onde havia cortes de chicotada, até que ele gritasse de dor.

"Pare com isso, Evan! Deixe o Hyoga!"

"Eu deixo. Por enquanto. Afinal, ele precisa obedecer a Athena também. Não sou generoso, Hyoga?"

Evan afastou-se e Hyoga levantou-se atordoado. Limpou o sangue que escorria da boca, ignorando Seiya e Shiryu. Fechou os olhos, talvez para não ver a expressão de pena dos amigos.

"Hyoga, por favor", insistiu Seiya, "o que aconteceu para você receber isso? O que houve?"

"Cale-se, Seiya", foi a resposta seca de Hyoga. "Deixe-me em paz."

Hyoga afastou-se, e Seiya ainda tentou conversar. Prudente, Shiryu segurou-o e limitou-se a ir em silêncio atrás do amigo.

"Não, Seiya. Ele já está ferido o suficiente."

* * *

A enfermeira do Santuário embebia um algodão de remédio, enquanto Hyoga permanecia sentado na maca de pernas cruzadas e com a cabeça baixa. Nas costas expostas, cortes disputavam um local vazio na pele, que parecia não existir. Após ouvir a explicação de Shun, Seiya acalmara-se e agora observava Hyoga com pesar.

Tornar-se escravo já era penoso. Sê-lo por ter perdido uma batalha contra alguém mais fraco era incomparavelmente pior. Nessas horas, o que dizer a um amigo? Não podia falar que não era uma vergonha, pois era. Não havia lado bom para ressaltar. Não podia demonstrar pena, pois isso só o diminuiria mais.

O silêncio imperava na sala. A enfermeira, que terminava de passar o remédio nas costas e no pescoço, passou aos pulsos, marcados com os grilhões. Diante do silêncio dos amigos, Hyoga colocou-se.

"Fui eu mesmo que destruí a minha vida, amigos. Não preciso de pena, não preciso de conforto. O que eu tenho é o que mereço, é justo."

Procurando-o, Charis entrou na enfermaria, trazendo uma camisa nova.

"Mestre..."

"O que está fazendo, Charis? Como me achou?"

"A deusa viu o que aconteceu depois da reunião e procurou-me depois. Pediu para trazer-lhe esta camisa limpa para não infeccionar os machucados. Por favor, use-a."

"Ela podia ter trazido pessoalmente", esbravejou-se Seiya. "Afinal, é o Hyoga que está com problemas."

Charis aproximou-se mais de Hyoga e colocou a camisa em seu colo, afastando-se por respeito logo em seguida.

"Por favor, mestre, aceite."

"Está bem, Charis."

Vendo a enfermeira passar o remédio nos pulsos, Charis ficou ainda mais tímida, mas tomou coragem e pediu.

"Por favor, moça... Quando sairmos daqui, eu terei de cuidar dos machucados do meu mestre. Costumamos usar um ungüento para cuidar deles, mas esse remédio é diferente. É bom?"

"Sim, ajuda a cicatrizar esse tipo de ferimento."

"Será que... Eu poderia ter um pouco para quando partirmos?"

"Claro. Passe aqui quando partirem que eu lhe darei um pouco."

"Muito obrigada, moça!"

"Charis?"

Fitando o mestre em resposta, Charis sorriu alegremente.

"Talvez eu não possa fazer muito agora, mestre. Mas o que puder, farei. Juro que ainda vou libertá-lo do Evan, eu prometo!"

"Já não disse para tomar cuidado com as palavras?"

"Já. Mas eu não estou mentindo!"

Não era a primeira vez que Charis o afirmava. Educada por Ájax, Hyoga sabia que a futura líder dos homofalcos precisava prezar suas promessas e honra acima de qualquer outra coisa. Se afirmava com tanta certeza, é porque derrotar Evan realmente fazia parte de sua lista de objetivos, era um item que incluíra apenas para beneficiá-lo.

"Charis..."

"Sim, mestre?"

Hyoga sorriu gentilmente. Quanto mais convivia com a discípula, mais difícil era conter o carinho quase paterno que crescia dentro dele.

"Já foi conhecer o resto do Santuário?"

"Ainda não, mestre. Pensava fazê-lo hoje à tarde."

"Vá, então. Divirta-se."

"Sim... Obrigada, mestre!"

Charis saiu, empolgada com o que poderia encontrar naquela terra desconhecida. Sua breve aparição fora suficiente para animar Hyoga, deixando-o mais tolerante a conversas.

"Como é difícil treinar Charis... Como me manter frio com uma garotinha dessas?"

Shun sorriu e viu-a partir da enfermaria pela janela, correndo em direção aos campos de treino que ainda não visitara.

"Entendo perfeitamente. Mas Hyoga, parece que Charis consegue manter o seu espírito aceso na cidade dos homofalcos."

"Ela, Myles e Eleni. Mas principalmente ela. Nem deve saber disso, mas... Acho que Charis me deu muito mais do que eu por ela."

"Talvez porque você passou por momentos difíceis na cidade dos homofalcos. Isso sempre torna as pessoas mais unidas, Hyoga."

"É verdade. Mas sabem, ser mestre é uma experiência única. Vendo a atitude dela, a minha... Consigo entender muitas das atitudes de Camus. Agora há pouco... Tive uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la, como se a tivesse como irmã. Não só agora, já tive em diversas ocasiões. Mas não posso, porque sou mestre. Por isso, tento colocar todos os meus sentimentos nos ensinamentos e torná-la a melhor possível."

"Já que não pode doar-se de uma forma..."

"Exato. Estranho, não? Pensando dessa forma... Sinto-me feliz por ter dado essa mesma experiência ao Camus..."

* * *

À noite, Hyoga entrou na prisão onde estava a Aure que atacara o Santuário e que Evan julgava ser verdadeira. A garota estava sentada na cama, encostada à parede e com o olhar perdido para qualquer canto. Notando-o, encolheu-se defensivamente, como um animal acuado.

"Não se preocupe", acalmou ele. "Sou Hyoga, estou vivendo com os homofalcos como cavaleiro responsável pela segurança da cidade. Só vim para conversar, Aure."

"Você é o prisioneiro humano. É nosso inimigo. Está mentindo."

"Não, juro que não. Eu era prisioneiro, mas agora os homofalcos confiam em mim."

"E o que são as marcas de corrente no seu pescoço?"

Com o ferimento da corrente de Prometeu, como explicaria que não era um prisioneiro? Mas se ela lembrava-o, as suspeitas de Evan tornavam-se mais reais. Hyoga encostou-se à parede oposta à dela, cauteloso.

"A corrente de Prometeu absorve o meu poder. Assim, um dia vocês poderão se defender com o cosmos que ela acumulou, assim eu espero."

"Eu não acredito."

"Tudo bem, eu estranharia se acreditasse. Nem eu acreditaria..."

Permaneceram daquele jeito por um longo tempo. Hyoga não podia ter pressa para conquistar a confiança daquela homofalca e obter as respostas que desejava. Ainda, não conseguia ver muita diferença entre aquela e a outra Aure.

"Levou muito tempo até que os homofalcos confiassem em mim. Apanhei muito, mas hoje consigo andar entre eles sem problemas. Houve uma época em que ajudava as homofalcas das estufas, Eleni, Seema... Também trabalhei para consertar as estufas. Sabe aquele pilar podre da estufa que ficava perto de sua casa? Nenhum dos homens queria consertar, porque precisavam arrastar um tronco novo, desde a floresta, no mesmo dia. Eu consertei."

"Você é um escravo. Está livre porque disseram que você é um cavaleiro."

"Não... Quero dizer, sim... Sou um escravo, mas não de todos os homofalcos. Só de Evan. Perdi uma luta contra ele. Mas o fato de ser cavaleiro fez com que os homofalcos me aprisionassem com a corrente de Prometeu. De início, ainda era um prisioneiro, mas não sou mais considerado um, pois recebi o brilho azul do cristal. Como eu disse, só uso a corrente para armazenar cosmos. Assim foi determinado pelo cristal, enquanto estiver lá. Senão, como poderia estar aqui? Ainda teria de estar lá, como prisioneiro."

Aure não se convenceu. Desviou o olhar emburrada e aquietou-se, ignorando Hyoga.

"Os humanos não são todos ruins, Aure...", tentou mais uma vez. "É claro, você nem deve acreditar em mim... Mas há pessoas que prezam a honra e a palavra também."

"Como você?", respondeu ela, em tom irônico.

"Eu prezo. Jurei que o faria. Juro e prometo cada coisa que me dá infinitas dores de cabeça. Prometi treinar Tibalt, filho de Eleni, porque fui o primeiro homem a carregá-lo nos braços. No momento eu nem sabia qual era o significado daquele gesto! Mesmo assim, não fugi de minha palavra. Athena puniu-me por invadir o território dos homofalcos, condenando-me a viver com eles até o final dos meus dias, servindo-lhes como protetor. Por isso mesmo, virei servo dos homofalcos. Sou servo seu, também. Honro a minha palavra."

"Se é meu servo, deve me obedecer."

"Sim... contanto que não viole o meu sagrado juramento com Athena."

"Então me obedeça e nunca mais volte a falar comigo."

"Temo que seja impossível. Athena ordenou-me conversar com você todos os dias. Estou cumprindo ordens."

"Já falou comigo hoje. Desapareça da minha frente."

Hyoga hesitou, e Aure irritou-se mais ainda. Agarrou o copo que estava sobre a mesa e atirou-o nele. Hyoga segurou-o por reflexo e colocou-o de volta à mesa, educadamente. Em seguida, inclinou-se numa mesura utilizada às damas no Santuário.

"Como queira. Com a sua licença."

Frustrado, ele saiu da prisão. Encontrou-se com Shun do lado de fora, aguardando o resultado da conversa. Meneando com a cabeça, suspirou de desânimo.

"Ela me expulsou de lá. Nem sequer me ouviu, Shun. Acho que me odeia mais do que antes."

"O que disse?"

"Tentei me explicar, fui sincero e honrei minha palavra. Agi com a mesma dignidade de um homofalco. Mas acho que isso não serve para humanos."

"De qualquer forma, Saori pediu para tirarem um exame de DNA de Myles e da outra Aure. Quando o resultado sair, saberemos. De qualquer forma, só podemos continuar com este plano, enquanto isso. Se der certo, amanhã saberemos."

"Espero que sim. Agora vou ver a outra Aure."

"Mas ela estava morando com você... Precisa falar com ela?"

"Não realmente. Só quero ver se está bem."

Hyoga afastou-se, em direção ao quarto da Aure que viera com eles. Sentia-se estranho por ver duas pessoas com a mesma fisionomia agindo de maneiras tão distintas. Querendo aliviar-se da expressão raivosa da primeira, bateu de leve na porta do quarto da Aure.

"Sim?"

"Sou eu, Hyoga."  
O rosto envergonhado de Aure surgiu lentamente por trás da porta. Hyoga notou que chorava, com dois rastros de lágrimas no rosto.

"O que houve, Aure?"

"Não foi nada. Entre. Preciso cuidar de suas costas."

"Já cuidaram de mim na enfermaria. Obrigado."

Mesmo assim, ele entrou. Aure ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira à mesa e serviu um pouco de vinho, que Hyoga gratamente aceitou.

"Você se lembra de quando eu cheguei à terra dos homofalcos? Como eu estava?"

"Preso, Hyoga, numa das prisões. Lembro que ficava lendo livros e mais livros..."

"Certo... Era isso mesmo."

"Por quê...?"

"Não... É que não sabia se você lembrava esse meu passado. Tem medo de mim porque fui prisioneiro?"

Aure encolheu-se, sem responder. Reencheu o copo de vinho, desejando que ele permanecesse por mais tempo. Ele ofereceu-lhe a cadeira do lado.

"Não quer beber também?"

Aceitando, Aure sentou-se ao seu lado, em silêncio. Após alguns minutos, respondeu, olhando para a mesa.

"Eu não tenho medo de você. Tenho medo dos homens que me machucaram."

"Sei. Deve ter sido difícil para você. Mas não se preocupe, nenhum homem irá machucá-la mais, não enquanto estiver sob a minha proteção."

"Estou com medo."

"Não no Santuário. Aqui são todos jurados de Athena, eles não vão machucá-la."

"Não é isso."

Repentinamente, Aure virou-se para ele. Hyoga deixou o vinho de lado e fez o mesmo, perguntando-se o que Aure poderia pedir-lhe.

"Eu menti."

Hyoga não escondeu sua surpresa. Aure hesitou, mostrava claro nervosismo.

"Menti quando me perguntou se haveria algo que pudesse fazer para agradecer. Há sim. Por favor, não conte ao meu irmão que faltei com a palavra. Há algo que quero em troca."

"Eu prometo, não direi nada. E o que deseja como agradecimento? O que puder fazer, farei."

Pela primeira vez, Aure tomou uma atitude. Segurou-lhe as mãos, mas não era para curá-lo. Levantou-se e guiou-o através do quarto. Hyoga deixou-se levar até a cama, temendo aonde aquele gesto terminava.

Assim que ele se sentou, ela abaixou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza. Imediatamente as verdades se revelaram. A súbita mudança de comportamento dava fim à sua missão. Mesmo assim, ele não quis impedir Aure. Fizera-lhe uma promessa. Queria cumpri-la, não apenas por seguir a lei dos homofalcos. Retribuiu o beijo e deitou-se na cama.

* * *

Já estava acordado quando Aure despertou, na manhã seguinte. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um peso na consciência, sabia que o tempo apagaria qualquer culpa da noite passada. Segurou-lhe a mão gentilmente quando ela se virou para o seu lado, fitando-a diretamente.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia..."

"Acho que já está na hora de parar de mentir."

Ela encolheu-se de medo, mas Hyoga logo tratou de acalmá-la.

"Percebi ontem, na hora em que tocou as minhas mãos. Estava chorando, nervosa, tomando atitudes... Você sabe por que viemos ao Santuário. Você sabe, porque não é quem eu pensava ser. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Nyx..."

"Nyx... Jamais esquecerei. Venha."

Nyx aninhou-se em seu peito, temendo por seu dia. Ambos sabiam que sua morte era inevitável, que aquelas eram suas últimas horas. Permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo os batimentos de Hyoga, enquanto ele a apertava nos braços.

"Você tinha razão. Não posso protegê-la. Bem que gostaria, por tudo que fez por mim. Mas não posso. Eu sinto muito, Nyx, perdoe-me..."

"A culpa não é sua. Mas está na hora de terminar com tudo isto. Obrigada, Hyoga."

Beijando-o mais uma vez, sorriu, afastou-se e levantou-se da cama. Começou a vestir-se, como se preparasse para um dia normal. Compreendendo, Hyoga também se levantou e fez o mesmo. Precisavam voltar às obrigações.

Quando terminou, Nyx segurou-lhe a mão forte, mas não se recusou a sair. Caminharam daquele jeito calmamente até a sala de reuniões e requisitaram uma audiência urgente com Athena. Logo em seguida, Evan, Myles e seus amigos chegaram, atendendo ao seu pedido.

"O que houve?", perguntou Seiya, assim que entrou.

"Espere a Saori, Seiya, prefiro contar a todos de uma vez só.

Calaram-se. Hyoga não queria apressar-se. Cada vez mais, Nyx segurava-o com mais força. Assim se encontraram com Saori e se sentaram nas cadeiras, seguidos dos demais. Evan e Myles constantemente olhavam as mãos unidas de forma reprovadora, pois sabiam que a impessoalidade era imprescindível naquela missão.

"Hyoga... Vim assim que pude. O que você tem de tão importante para contar-nos?"

O rapaz hesitou um pouco, mas indicou Nyx, como se jamais a tivessem conhecido.

"Athena... Esta é Nyx. Ela é a falsa Aure."

Imediatamente, Myles levantou-se revoltado.

"Ora, sua! Você me paga, sua traidora!"

"Espere!", interrompeu Saori, antes que Hyoga fosse contra o amigo para protegê-la. "Hyoga, eu tinha acabado de descobrir com o resultado dos exames. Mas queria dar mais um tempo de vida à Nyx."

"Nós precisamos matá-la", insistiu Myles.

"Ainda não. Nyx ainda não nos contou tudo o que sabe. Por favor, Nyx."

Temerosa, Nyx fitou Hyoga, que lhe assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim, minha deusa. Eu sou uma homofalca, nascida na cidade dos homofalcos. Contudo, fui separada muito cedo de casa, quando ainda era um bebê. Fui criada pelos guerreiros de Prometeu como prisioneira. Sem direitos, sem vida, eles me tratavam como se eu fosse um inseto... Éolo era o único que tinha contato comigo."

"E há algo sobre Prometeu que ele disse?"

"Prometeu sempre respeitou os homofalcos porque não queria atrair a fúria de Athena. Mas a recente batalha que houve com o Santuário mudou seu ponto de vista. Não sei quanto aos detalhes do plano, mas Prometeu não pretende matar apenas um homofalco."

Irritado, Evan interrompeu-a:

"Se você foi criada por pessoas que mentem, mentiu todo o tempo até agora. Por que acha que acreditaremos agora, sua vadia?"

"Não estou mentindo. Quero ser uma homofalca ao menos uma vez na vida e honrar a minha palavra... Por favor, acreditem."

Saori sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem, Nyx. Continue, por favor."

"Prometeu está irritado porque acha que os homofalcos destruirão a raça dos humanos no futuro. Ele não acha que Athena é capaz de proteger a humanidade contra aqueles que possuem asas bestiais. Atualmente, há alguns homofalcos que definirão esse futuro, mas ele não sabe quais. É tudo o que eu sei sobre Prometeu."

"E o que aconteceu com você para aparecer na cidade dos homofalcos com a aparência da Aure?"

"Foi Éolo que colocou esta aparência em mim. Disse que minha missão era matar... o humano que se encontrava com os homofalcos."

Hyoga mostrou-se surpreso, e Nyx teve medo de que a soltasse. Mas não o fez.

"Eu?"

"É... o cavaleiro de Athena que protegia os homofalcos. Ele disse que eu devia exterminá-lo de alguma forma. Só que... não tive coragem. Um dia, Éolo surgiu diante de mim e disse que se eu não o matasse, tanto Aure como eu morreríamos. Mesmo assim, não consegui mover um só dedo. Então ele ordenou que Aure... atacasse o Santuário. Ele contava que as duas morressem desta forma."

"Uma delas terá de morrer", respondeu Evan, secamente. "E não será a Aure."

"Eu sei... Não nego o meu crime. Não havia escolha para mim."

"Então eles já sabiam que encontraríamos o esconderijo", notou Hyoga.

"Não, eles pretendiam libertar-me depois. Mas vocês descobriram e o plano foi adiantado."

Levantando-se, Evan pegou a adaga que trazia na cintura.

"Bem, agora que já tiramos todas as informações, peço licença à deusa para prosseguir com a punição de Nyx."

"Espere um pouco", levantou-se Seiya. "Nyx está arrependida! Não é o suficiente para perdoá-la?"

"Isso mesmo", concordou Shun. "Ela foi forçada, sabemos que não é uma pessoa má! Além disso, Nyx arriscou a vida para proteger o Hyoga. Qualquer um que faça isso é nosso aliado!"

Evan invocou o cosmos, em resposta. Myles também fez o mesmo, irritado.

"Calem a boca, cavaleiros imbecis! Vocês não nos conhecem!"

"Nyx ainda está sob a lei homofalca, pois nasceu de pais alados! Nossa obrigação é punir todo homofalco que profere mentiras, com a dor proporcional à gravidade do delito. Não podemos permitir que a protejam."

"Acalmem-se todos vocês", insistiu Saori. "Eu tenho um acordo a fazer, homofalcos. Se permitirem que Nyx passe a viver no Santuário como serva, ela nunca mais voltará à terra dos homofalcos. Não seria punição suficiente?"

Myles acalmou-se e voltou-se educadamente para Saori.

"Perdoe-me, minha deusa, mas nossa palavra sagrada é inflexível. Juramos que todo homofalco que mente deve ser morto. Se aceitássemos tal acordo, tanto Evan como eu... como Hyoga também... seríamos mentirosos e punidos com a mesma pena."

"Está tudo bem", interrompeu Nyx, em voz baixa. "Eu sei que minha vida terminará hoje. Se quiserem punir-me com a morte... Estou pronta."

Condoída, Saori levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

"Eu entendo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar a sua morte. Mas como agradecimento por ter nos contado tudo o que sabe de forma voluntária e por ter preservado a vida de Hyoga, concedei a você um desejo antes de morrer. Peça o que quiser."

Nyx sorriu em resposta.

"Se havia um desejo em mim, Hyoga já o realizou. Agora, a única coisa que posso pedir é isto."

Nyx tirou a adaga da cintura de Myles, que a observou cuidadosamente para que não fizesse qualquer movimento impensado. Em seguida, colocou-a gentilmente na mão de Hyoga.

"É tudo o que eu quero. Não quero que a pessoa que me puna me odeie ou deseje o meu sofrimento. Eu quero que você o faça, Hyoga."

Segurando a adaga, Hyoga assentiu. Tanto Evan como Myles não protestaram, sabiam que a adaga lhe traria uma morte dolorosa. Por um momento, o cavaleiro hesitou. Se permanecesse viva por mais um minuto, já seria um ganho. Mas a homofalca não estava disposta a tal espera.

"Hyoga... Quero que sepulte o meu corpo. E por favor, não demore. Corte o meu pescoço agora."

"Você é bem corajosa, sabia? Talvez mais do que eu."

Nyx sorriu e Hyoga fechou os olhos com força, não querendo ver seu ato grotesco. Rasgou o pescoço de Nyx e sentiu o sangue espirrar em seu rosto. Soltando a adaga, segurou-a com os dois braços, tomando o cuidado de apoiar a cabeça metade degolada. Os movimentos de Nyx acalmaram-se, até que desaparecessem, como a sua vida.

Mesmo Evan permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Hyoga cobria o ferimento do pescoço e preparava-se para sepultá-lo. Algumas lágrimas caíram do rapaz, mas logo desapareceram. Ele sabia que não podia ser sentimental naquele momento, apenas respeitoso. Erguendo-a nos braços, colocou-se de frente aos companheiros que o rodeavam.

"Com licença. Preciso ir sepultá-la."


	23. 22

Antes de partir, Hyoga deixou um maço de flores no túmulo de Nyx, esperando que a morte apagasse quaisquer ressentimentos dos homofalcos sobre ela. Sabia que alguma raiva ficaria, mas queria que as pessoas compreendessem o sofrimento que ela passara nas mãos de Éolo.

Voltou ao grupo, que se reunia numa das entradas do Santuário, de partida para casa. Seiya, Shiryu e Saori estavam lá para despedirem-se, conversando entre si. Desde a morte de Nyx, os cavaleiros pouco simpatizaram com os homofalcos, excetuando Charis. Esta observava Aure, desconfiada.

"Mestre, estávamos esperando. Aure estava ansiosa para vê-lo de novo, não estava, Aure?"

Desconhecendo a existência de Nyx, a homofalca cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

"Nem um pouco."

"Como não? Você cuidou tanto dele!"

"O quê? Charis... Nunca faria isso!"

"Charis", interrompeu Hyoga. "É melhor que não fale. Explico-lhe tudo mais tarde."

Saori sorriu-lhe tristemente, ainda pesarosa pelo resultado da missão.

"Por favor, Hyoga, cuide-se. Não quero que fique com a consciência pesada, não foi sua culpa."

"Eu sei, Saori. Por enquanto, vou me concentrar no treinamento de Charis e buscar um discípulo que queira ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Preciso deixar um herdeiro ao Santuário também."

"Tenha uma boa sorte."

"Hyoga, não deixe que os fantasmas o atrapalhem, você tem uma missão a cumprir", acrescentou Seiya. "E Shun, não vá congelar na Sibéria! Venha visitar-nos de vez em quando."

"E você tente acordar um pouco mais cedo, Seiya. Até breve."

"Até breve? Até quando?"

"Eu sei que ainda lutaremos juntos. Tenho certeza disso. Portanto, digo até breve."

O grupo partiu, deixando o Santuário. Hyoga não esperava que sua mochila voltasse mais pesada do que na ida, mas Saori ofereceu-lhe vários objetos para facilitar seu cotidiano na cidade dos homofalcos. Além disso, Evan também aproveitara para fazer compras, tornando o seu fardo mais pesado. Enquanto desciam a montanha, Shun tirou-lhe a mochila.

"Eu carrego suas coisas. Deve estar pesado."

"Com o cosmos, não é difícil."

"Guarde-o para quando precisar, Hyoga."

Shun, que trouxera poucas coisas, não se importava. Eram poucas as ocasiões em que poderia ajudar o amigo, ainda mais depois de um triste episódio como o de Nyx. De forma a impedir o silêncio, sorriu para Charis.

"O achou do Santuário, Charis?"

"É incrível", respondeu ela, com entusiasmo. "Nunca imaginei ver campos de treino tão extensos e construções tão altas. Mas o que mais me marcou foi poder treinar com tantos cavaleiros! Há cosmos de tudo quanto é tipo, não só de fogo e de gelo. Fiquei com vontade de aprender um pouco de cada."

"Nós ficamos em dúvida, não é? Geralmente cavaleiros se especializam num único poder, para torná-lo mais apurado. Se treinar todos, acabará com inúmeras técnicas fracas. Variar é bom também, mas não recomendo mais de três tipos de poderes."

"Mas o mestre Hyoga disse que um golpe não funciona pela segunda vez com um cavaleiro. Não é bom que ele tenha muitos?

"Claro. Mas ele pode desenvolver diferentes técnicas com o mesmo tipo de cosmos."

"Isso significa que ainda estou longe de ser uma boa guerreira..."

"Ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer, é verdade, Charis. Mas é mais importante que você o percorra com cuidado e dedicação. Hyoga fará o resto, não é?"

Concentrado na descida, Hyoga demorou um pouco a responder.

"Eu só mostro o caminho. Quem percorre é ela."

Shun riu, sabendo que Hyoga segurava-se para parecer mais frio do que realmente era.

"De qualquer forma, as coisas se ajeitarão para você, verá. Está em boas mãos, tem tudo para ser uma ótima líder, Charis. E se um dia precisar de ajuda, é só me procurar em Kohotek. Terá um amigo lá."

"Obrigada, Shun..."

Evan riu, sem dizer nada. Sabendo que o homofalco só compraria uma briga se perguntasse por que riu, sendo que a resposta já estava bem clara, Shun ignorou-o. Tentando amenizar a situação. Myles decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Faremos o mesmo caminho para voltar, Shun?"

"Exato. Já há um motorista esperando-nos na cidade, que nos levará até o aeroporto. Depois voaremos para lá de novo, iremos a pé. Em alguns dias, estaremos de volta à Sibéria."

"Há algo que não entendo", interrompeu Charis.

"E o que é?"

"Por que nós vivemos no meio da Sibéria e falamos grego? Nosso grego ainda é diferente daqueles que as pessoas da cidade usam, mas parecido com o do Santuário."

"Ájax sabe", respondeu Myles. "Provavelmente lhe contará quando crescer mais um pouco, Charis. Mas já posso adiantar alguma coisa. Homofalcos possuem uma estreita ligação com os cavaleiros de Athena."

O comentário foi revelador para Hyoga e Shun também. Surpresos, eles fitaram-no, desejando saber mais sobre aquela história. Era inegável que humanos e homofalcos tinham a mesma origem, mas qual era ela? E por que a ligação era com os cavaleiros de Athena e não com humanos normais? Hyoga aproximou-se, curioso.

"Com os cavaleiros de Athena? Mas que tipo de ligação, pode me contar, Myles?"

"Não posso contar sem a permissão de Ájax, meu amigo. Nem mesmo para Evan. Mas se quiser mesmo saber, pergunte ao próprio. Ele dirá... se achar que pode confiar em você."

Evan riu de novo, desta vez mais alto. Seu comportamento tornava-se insuportável até ao próprio Myles, que o repreendeu.

"Já chega, Evan. Todos conhecem o seu desafeto pelos humanos. Eu peço a você, pela amizade que possuímos, que guarde suas manifestações de ódio para quando chegarmos à cidade."

"Posso afastar-me dessas conversas.", respondeu o orgulhoso homofalco. "Mas é direito meu tratar um escravo como tal."

Naquele momento, Shun quase se manifestou para defender Hyoga, mas o mesmo segurou-o em censura. Chocado, Shun encarou-o sem compreender.

"Mas Hyoga..."

"Não, Shun. Será pior para mim."

Caindo no silêncio, Shun continuou a caminhar, perturbado.

* * *

A viagem de retorno transcorrera da mesma forma que a ida, embora Evan se mantivesse calado sobre Charis. Mesmo assim, não dispensava os maus tratos a Hyoga de manhã, que era obrigado a ceder cada vez que resolvia surrá-lo. A irritação de Shun não era pouca, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu manter-se calado por respeito a Hyoga, pois sabia que todo desaforo que Evan levasse seria descontado posteriormente.

Ao chegarem em Kohotek, o grupo decidiu pousar na casa de Shun por uma noite para recuperarem as forças. Assim que entrou, Shun jogou a caixa de primeiros socorros para o exausto Hyoga.

"É melhor que trate seus machucados antes de partir e descanse um pouco, Hyoga. A noite promete ser fria demais."

Hyoga não recusou, e Charis veio correndo para cuidar dos machucados. Durante a viagem, Evan golpeou-o diversas vezes, ora por diversão, ora por vingança pela investida que recebera anteriormente. Numa das quedas, Hyoga rasgara parte do braço, que simplesmente tinha como curativo um pedaço de pano amarrado.

Enquanto se ocupavam com pequenos cuidados, Arsen simplesmente usou o banheiro e voltou à sala, pronto para seguir viagem.

"Vamos nos separar."

Enquanto relaxava numa cadeira, Myles perguntou, como se estivesse certo de que o faria mudar de idéia.

"Tem certeza, Arsen? Ájax gostaria de tomar um bom vinho ao seu lado."

"Dê-lhe meus agradecimentos. Tenho assuntos a resolver no mundo dos humanos."

"Mesmo? Que pena. Ao menos descanse um pouco na casa de Shun, estamos todos esgotados."

"É verdade", acrescentou Shun. "Fique um pouco para descansar. Eu mesmo irei preparar o jantar para todos, portanto só quero que recuperem suas energias."

"Eu estou bem. Adeus."

Sem mais palavras, o silencioso homofalco sem asas saiu, sem olhar para trás. Deixou um vácuo na sala, que Shun preencheu com um comentário.

"Ele não é de muitas palavras, não?"

"Não costumava ser assim. Acho que é uma forma de proteger-se dos humanos. Sem querer ofender. Homofalcos acham que o silêncio pode ser a melhor maneira de defender-se dos humanos, cuja pior arma é a informação."

"Não posso negar que seja verdade. Bem, eu também vou sair, quero dar-lhes uma refeição digna, ao menos uma vez."

"Eu ajudo", respondeu Myles, levantando-se.

"Deixe-me ir também", aproximou-se Charis, segurando a caixa de remédios. "Já terminei com o mestre, e ele quer descansar um pouco agora."

"Está bem", sorriu Shun. "Mas se eu descobrir que Hyoga foi perturbado nesse meio tempo, juro que alguém ficará sem peixe hoje à noite".

E lançou um longo e agressivo olhar a Evan, que descansava sentado no chão, encostado à parede. Sabia que Aure estava traumatizada demais para impedir que Evan machucasse o amigo, não era seguro deixá-lo sozinho. Evan riu:

"Não farei nada. Mas um dia, cavaleiro, você verá. Pode ser que eu resolva transformá-lo em escravo também, o que acha? Quanto mais me lança sua inimizade, mais vontade tenho de torturá-lo."

Shun não respondeu e saiu de casa, em silêncio. Antes, no entanto, pegou um ramo de flores que comprara no caminho, reservado à mãe de Hyoga. Esperava que o amigo fosse fazer uma breve visita, mas achava ruim Evan tomar conhecimento daquele lugar. Caminhou na direção da planície congelada, despertando uma leve desconfiança em Myles.

"Andrômeda, este não parece o local mais indicado à pesca. O gelo é grosso demais."

"Eu sei. Fiz um pequeno desvio, espero que não se importem. É que preciso passar num túmulo antes, para levar esta pequena lembrança. Quando estou aqui, faço isso todos os dias, mas passamos uma semana fora."

"Entendo. Se não se importa, poderia dizer de quem se trata? É um parente seu?"

"Não, nem cheguei a conhecê-la. Vejam, é ali."

Shun aproximou-se da cruz de madeira que ele construíra no início do inverno, já que todo ano aquela parte do mar da Sibéria congelava, engolindo qualquer coisa na superfície. Colocou as flores na frente do túmulo e rezou em silêncio. Ao terminar, Charis agachou-se para tentar ler o nome escrito, em russo.

"Não consigo entender. O que está escrito?"

"Natássia."

"E quem era ela? Era uma pessoa importante aos cavaleiros de Athena?"

"Não. Ela só era uma mulher russa, que morreu num naufrágio no meio do mar. O navio foi arrastado até aqui com o corpo dela. Dizem que ela se sacrificou para salvar o filho de apenas sete anos, que criava sozinha. Como respeito o carinho que ela possuía pelo filho, assim como o sofrimento do mesmo, venho todos os dias trazer flores e rezar por sua paz. Escute, Charis, você não precisa conhecer a pessoa para fazer algo por ela. Eu luto por todos, em nome de bilhões de vidas. Não há como eu conhecer todas, certo? Nunca vi Natássia, nem imagino como ela devia ser. Mas sei que a coragem e o sacrifício dela me impõem respeito e inspiração para ser um bom cavaleiro."

"Isso é ser um bom cavaleiro de Athena?"

"Sim. Quando você e Hyoga encontraram-se pela primeira vez, ele não arriscou tudo por uma desconhecida, que era você?"

Envergonhada, Charis baixou o olhar. Não sabia o que seria dela se não tivesse encontrado o Hyoga naquela aldeia.

"Sim... Ele cuidou de mim desde o começo..."

"Ele sacrificou tudo para ir à cidade dos homofalcos, mudou completamente o estilo de vida, virou prisioneiro, manteve a palavra com você. Charis, homens como ele você não encontraria num milhão de humanos. Sem querer desvalorizar sua espécie, que homofalco faria tudo o que ele fez, sem conhecê-la?"

"Mas se devo proteger o meu povo, devo ser igual, não é mesmo? Mesmo que eu não conheça o homofalco, devo lutar com minha própria vida para salvá-lo?"

"Exatamente. Não basta proteger um ou outro ente querido. É por isso que cavaleiros de Athena precisam de um enorme poder, para comportar o peso de sua responsabilidade."

"Meu mestre nunca me disse muito sobre os cavaleiros..."

"Talvez porque ele realmente queira que você se torne líder de seu povo."

Charis sorriu e fitou a cruz mais uma vez. Em seguida, correu na direção oposta e apontou para um lado.

"Os peixes ficam nesta direção, não é? Posso ouvir as ondas!"

Shun assentiu e prosseguiu na direção do mar. Charis saiu correndo, ansiosa para terminar com aquela tarefa e retornar para o seu mestre. Shun sabia que não havia riscos, por isso não a impediu, caminhava com calma, mais atrás. Myles seguia ao seu lado, pensativo.

"Andrômeda..."

"Sim?"

"Sobre a história que contou... O que houve com o filho de Natássia? Você só contou um lado da história. O sacrifício da mãe foi marcante ao filho? Ou ele abandonou-a como se não significasse nada? Se é você quem está cuidando deste túmulo, significa que ele a desonrou depois da morte."

"Não é verdade. Depois do acidente, ele jurou que tiraria o corpo dela para sepultá-lo. Só que apenas um cavaleiro de Athena é capaz de quebrar este gelo e nadar até o fundo sem morrer."

"Então ele é um cavaleiro. E o corpo?"

"Ainda está aí. Ele atingiu seu objetivo, mas descobriu que o corpo da mãe não pertencia mais a terra. Se ele permanecesse congelado, a beleza dela permaneceria eterna. Assim pensando, decidiu sepultá-lo ali mesmo e permanecer nesta aldeia até a morte, zelando pelo túmulo dela. Ele também sacrificou tudo apenas para honrar a morte dela."

"Entendo. Que rapaz nobre. Mas agora ele não está mais aqui."

"É. Ele teve de abrir mão do túmulo da mãe e de seus anseios, e sabe para quê? Para guiar uma menina perdida de volta para casa. Como seu leal amigo, por respeito ao seu sofrimento e dedicação, decidi viver aqui para cuidar do túmulo no lugar dele.

A surpresa de Myles foi tanta que ele parou por um momento. Shun fez o mesmo, encarando-o.

"Quer dizer que o filho dela é...?"

"É um verdadeiro cavaleiro, que se sacrifica pelos outros, mesmo que isso o machuque infinitamente. Imagino quantas lágrimas ele não derramou desde que deixou este lugar. Que a coragem e a dedicação dele me sirvam de exemplo para ser melhor a cada dia."

"Não imaginava..."

"É. Ele não é muito de falar sobre isso, nem mesmo com os mais próximos."

Charis já estava na água quando eles alcançaram a praia congelada. Acenava alegremente com um dos braços.

"Shun, Myles! Já terminei!"

"Como assim, Charis?"

"Vejam!"

Logo em seguida, Charis atirou-lhes um enorme bloco de gelo, que se espatifou no chão e se desfez, revelando os peixes em seu interior.

"Vocês demoraram demais, já peguei tudo o que precisávamos. Ou vai querer mais, Shun?"

A surpresa no rosto de Shun era evidente. Hyoga já lhe explicara um pouco sobre a arte de utilizar o ar congelado. Como congelar o inimigo sem se congelar? E se eles lutassem na água? Como não congelar as próprias mãos? Dizia que um dos treinos mais difíceis de um cavaleiro de gelo era congelar um objeto dentro da água, sem ser atingido pelo próprio golpe. Era necessário não apenas deter o movimento dos átomos, mas controlá-los por um determinado período de tempo, assim como a área de atuação. Tratava-se, pois, de um exercício que exigia alto grau de técnica.

"Você os congelou?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Não imaginava que Hyoga já a tivesse treinado nesse aspecto."

"Não entendi, Shun."

Charis saiu da água e recolheu os peixes, como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

"Você congelou os peixes dentro da água sem ser atingida pelo seu próprio cosmos. Bem, não imaginava que o Hyoga tivesse treinado isso com você."

"Ah, ele não treinou. Comecei a fazer isso depois que o mestre me ensinou a congelar coisas. Como eu tinha algum tempo livre e precisava pescar meu jantar, tentava capturar o peixe com o cosmos. Era muito difícil, mas depois peguei o jeito."

Por um momento, Shun achou um desperdício Charis lutar por objetivos distintos dos cavaleiros. Se ela possuía tal talento para tornar-se uma guerreira, poderia muito bem reivindicar uma armadura de ouro ao crescer sob a orientação de Hyoga. Contudo, sabia que sua determinação nascia do desejo de proteger apenas os homofalcos e de substituir o pai como líder do povo.

"Entendo... Bem, você já pegou o suficiente. Vamos voltar."

* * *

Charis caminhava à frente, enquanto Hyoga seguia o grupo por último, pensativo. Seu cosmos expandia-se até a cidade, mas sentia que algo não estava certo. Ainda não sabia o que podia ser, mas certamente havia algo de errado. Myles e Evan aparentemente sentiam o mesmo, pois estavam compenetrados num silêncio que insistiam impor.

Além disso, o relato de Shun sobre a habilidade de Charis sob a água surpreendeu-o mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Jamais imaginara que a discípula lapidara suas técnicas a esse nível tão cedo. De certo, era possível que seu poder seria digno, em alguns anos, de uma armadura dourada e de uma posição nas Doze Casas. Tanto poder, como Shun comentara, chegava a ser um desperdício para proteger tão limitada área.

Mas não era o mesmo com ele? Um cavaleiro de Athena que possuía o zero absoluto estava condenado a viver na terra dos homofalcos até a morte. Mesmo assim, a sensação de insegurança naquela cidade era constante, como se um ataque fosse acontecer numa fração de segundo.

Ao chegarem aos limites, protegidos dos olhos de qualquer humano, Charis livrou-se da capa que escondia suas asas e ergueu-se no céu, contente.

"Mestre, posso voar à frente? Quero rever meu pai."

"Espere, Charis", comandou Hyoga. "Já estamos chegando, tenha um pouco de paciência."

"Mas minhas asas estão cansadas de não voar. Queria exercitar só um pouco."

"Ainda não. Se quiser, voe do nosso lado, não quero que se afaste de mim."

Notando o tenso clima entre os homofalcos guerreiros, Charis aquietou-se e pousou.

"O que aconteceu, mestre? Algum problema?"

"Você sente algo com o cosmos, Charis?"

"O quê?"

Hyoga sabia que era precoce fazer Charis expandir o cosmos e rastrear o campo daquela forma, exercício no qual só lograria em um ano. Mas decidiu experimentar de qualquer forma.

"Expanda o seu cosmos. Dentro desse campo, tente ter controle de tudo que acontece nele. Você precisa descobrir outros cosmos, sentir como eles estão..."

Obedecendo-lhe, Charis queimou o cosmos e expandiu-o. Contudo, não conseguia cobrir uma área grande suficiente para sentir outros cosmos, além dos companheiros.

"Sinto o seu, o de Myles e o de Evan. O de Aure é quase nulo. Não consigo além disso, mestre."

"Sei. Foi o que pensei. Apenas fique perto de mim, Charis. Sinto que os cosmos dos homofalcos estão diferentes."

"Diferentes?"

"Eu também sinto", comentou Evan, sério. "É como se... Não pode ser."

Continuaram a subir, cada vez mais tensos. E Charis quase agarrou a mão de Hyoga. Não sabia se era por causa do clima pesado ou pelo medo crescer cada vez mais dentro de si. Tentando aliviar o estresse, agarrou um galho e segurou-o firme. Evan foi o primeiro a parar ao chegar ao topo, seguido dos demais. Aure cobriu a boca com as duas mãos para segurar o grito. Charis partiu o galho em dois, de tão forte que segurava. A paisagem tornou-se clara a todos, por mais indesejada que fosse.

A cidade transformara-se num imenso campo de cadáveres.

O silêncio era quebrado por gritos de choro, ecoando por toda a parte, chamando por parentes e amigos perdidos. Nervosa, Charis quis sair correndo, mas Hyoga agarrou o seu ombro e impediu-a de ir. Evan não se deteve; abriu as asas e saiu voando, observando o estrago. Já Myles começou a procurar os sobreviventes para descobrir o que ocorrera. Encontrou um soldado ferido, antigo companheiro de treino de Hyoga.

"Você! Diga-nos, o que aconteceu aqui?"

Hyoga aproximou-se, reconhecendo-o. Charis tremia, mantida sob o seu controle. Naquelas condições, soltá-la era o mesmo que a abandonar.

"Um ataque em massa dos guerreiros de Prometeu, uma verdadeira chacina!"

"E o meu pai? O que houve com ele?"

"Ájax... Ájax lutou até o fim para detê-los, Charis. Infelizmente..."

Chocados, todos se calaram. Charis foi a única que berrou e debateu-se, tentando livrar-se da segurança de Hyoga, que a soltou logo em seguida. Sabia que nada a consolaria naquele momento. A pequena homofalca fugiu chorando, procurando pelo cadáver do pai.

"Eles partiram há poucas horas. Mataram tantas pessoas... Ájax disse... Ele disse que até que Charis crescesse, o líder dos homofalcos seria Myles."

Myles, que pouco se importava com sua nova posição, respondeu:

"E Eleni? E o meu filho?"

"Eu não sei dizer, senhor..."

Nervoso, Myles também partiu voando, restando Hyoga e Aure ali. Esta continuava a gritar e a chorar, agachada no chão. Embora o cheiro de cadáveres e o mar de sangue o deixassem zonzo, Hyoga procurou manter a calma.

"Otis, você está bem? Está ferido?"

"Isto não vai me matar, Hyoga. Mas precisamos de ajuda. Todos estão desesperados, chorando pelos cantos. Nossos homens estão feridos, espalhados e vulneráveis. Não somos capazes de deter um novo ataque."

"Isto não é bom. Vamos reunir todos no centro da cidade. Cadáveres, sobreviventes. Vamos juntar tudo e fazer uma reunião para decidirmos como será. Myles não pode fraquejar agora. Nenhum de nós pode. Acha que pode me ajudar nisso?"

Hyoga tinha plena consciência de que não tinha autoridade ou voz com Otis. Contudo, quando um único homem recomposto colocava-se para dar os próximos passos no caos, não existia hierarquia que pudesse impedi-lo. Além do mais, Otis continuava sendo seu amigo de treino, o que facilitava sua aceitação.

"Está bem, Hyoga, direi isso a todos. Vamos nos organizar."

"Obrigado. Vou começar pelas estufas, comece pelo oeste da cidade."

"Entendi."

Otis saiu voando, enquanto Hyoga tomou o caminho oposto, trazendo cadáveres e procurando sobreviventes. Muitas vezes precisava deter golpes dos homofalcos que insistiam manter seus parentes em casa, mas sabia que era importante reunir todos, o mais depressa possível. Não podiam perder tempo com sepultamentos, consolos, lágrimas; não enquanto não soubessem quando seria o próximo ataque.

Naquela pesarosa tarefa, foi obrigado a carregar corpos de homofalcas com quem já trabalhara nas estufas, deformados com ferimentos gigantescos, muitos com partes do corpo faltando. Ao entrar na casa de Seema, sentia o coração bater mais forte.

"Seema? Seema, responda, por favor!"

Contudo, a homofalca caída no chão não respondeu. Suas roupas estavam negras de tanto sangue e seu corpo estava tão frio quanto o chão. Pesaroso, Hyoga ergueu-a nos braços e viu, sob o cadáver, o bebê que tivera a casca rompida com o peso da mãe. Estava vivo, respirando com alguma dificuldade.

Colocando o corpo de Seema na cama, pegou o menino nos braços, sabendo o que o seu gesto significava. Mas não estava tão preocupado com o futuro militar do menino, apenas com o seu bem estar. Decidindo levar o cadáver de Seema depois, carregou a criança em direção ao centro, pensando em pedir para algum dos sobreviventes para cuidar dela. No caminho, encontrou Myles, carregando os corpos de Eleni e de Tibalt nos braços, chorando.

"Myles..."

O amigo parou, permaneceu em silêncio. Mas logo continuou a caminhar, sem responder, até o centro da cidade onde reuniam os cadáveres. Colocou a família ao lado dos demais e ajoelhou-se, sem forças.

"Eu jamais devia ter dado ouvidos a você, Hyoga. Jamais devia ter saído daqui. Eu treinei duro, desenvolvi o meu cosmos, minhas técnicas de luta com a força do coração, apenas para proteger a minha família. Quando saio, apenas para descobrir que a Aure era falsa... perco tudo, sem ter a chance de defendê-los. Eu queria ao menos ter tido a chance de colocar-me como barreira para protegê-los."

As lágrimas caíram no chão, e Hyoga viu-se sem ação. Continuou a carregar o filho de Seema nos braços, que se encolhia em seu peito.

"Maldito seja você, que encontrou uma Aure falsa. Que me tirou o direito de proteger aqueles que amo. Maldito seja, cavaleiro de Athena. Veio mesmo para proteger-nos? Deseja mesmo isso para nós? Maldito seja. Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter sido um homofalco fiel à palavra até o fim. Poderia ter protegido Eleni e Tibalt."

Em parte, Hyoga sabia que Myles tinha razão. Aquela missão começara com a Aure que ele encontrara no meio da neve. A viagem ao Santuário levara o líder do exército dos homofalcos, o cavaleiro que deveria protegê-los e um dos melhores guerreiros. Talvez toda aquela matança teria sido evitada se o Hyoga estivesse na cidade dos homofalcos.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Myles. Não tenho como me defender depois do que aconteceu. Se tem raiva, pode descarregar."

"Eu não sou Evan. Não tenho essa capacidade. Aguarde aqui, preciso colocar a corrente de Prometeu em você. Não posso mais confiar, como líder. Agora o meu dever é descobrir se tudo isso não foi um plano para afastar-nos da cidade e facilitar o ataque dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Se descobrir que você foi infiel à sua palavra, juro que eu mesmo o matarei, na frente de todos."

O bebê contorceu-se no colo, resmungando, e Hyoga enrolou-o numa manta que encontrou caída no chão. O tempo esfriava-se mais e mais, assim como a vitalidade da cidade, deixando o pequeno vulnerável ao frio.

"Quem é esse, Hyoga?"

"É o filho de Seema. Ela protegeu-o com a própria vida, ainda era um ovo. A sorte é que ele já estava pronto para nascer, pois a casca quebrou... com o peso do corpo da mãe."

"Significa que é o primeiro homem que o carregou após o nascimento. Sendo órfão, ele agora é sua responsabilidade. Deve dar-lhe um nome."

"Seema não tinha nada em mente?"

"Eleni contou-me que não. Ele é seu, agora."

'Sobreviveu por causa do sacrifício da mãe', pensou Hyoga, por um momento. 'Exatamente como eu.'

"Meu... A partir de hoje, será o meu filho adotivo. Seu nome será Adelphos."

"Que assim seja."

Otis veio voando, carregando a corrente de Prometeu, que estava carregada de energia. Notando, Hyoga estranhou.

"A corrente está repleta do meu cosmos. Por que Ájax não a utilizou durante a batalha?"

"Ájax não teve tempo. Ele estava desesperado tentando salvar as pessoas da cidade."

Sentindo-se ainda mais culpado, Hyoga passou o bebê momentaneamente para Otis.

"Deve ter sido horrível..."

Hyoga preparou-se para vestir novamente o seu fardo, sentindo que passaria um longo período sem tirá-lo. Assim que vestiu a túnica, Myles comandou a corrente com o cosmos e selou Hyoga em seu poder.

"Desta vez, não é só para absorver cosmos. Hyoga, como líder dos homofalcos, preciso garantir a proteção de meu povo. Diante do relato dos sobreviventes, considero você um prisioneiro de novo, proibido a sair do nosso território sagrado."

"O quê? Mas desconfia de mim a esse ponto, Myles?"

"Hyoga, um clone seu atacou essas pessoas, veja."

Só então Hyoga notou que muitos homofalcos sobreviventes observavam-no com tanto terror nos olhos que estavam prestes a fugir dali.

"Mesmo assim, suas orientações foram corretas. Agora estou assumindo o controle da cidade dos homofalcos e não preciso mais da assistência de um prisioneiro e escravo. Fique aqui e aguarde a chegada de seu dono."

A maneira fria de Myles falar estava revestida da raiva por ter perdido a família naquele desastre. Hyoga rapidamente improvisou um berço dos destroços para Adelphos e sentou-se no chão, esperando por Evan, que provavelmente voltaria com a pior surra que poderia levar do homofalco.

* * *

Hyoga despertou no meio da neve, de noite. A boca estava com gosto de sangue, e manchas vermelhas por toda a parte indicavam a severidade da surra. Evan ficara tão enfurecido com o ataque que o espancara o dia inteiro, sem se importar com os ferimentos que causava. Num dos ataques, golpeara-o na perna com tanta força que não havia dúvidas quanto à fratura do fêmur. Adelphos chorava dentro da caixa de madeira, reclamando da falta de cuidado. Em resposta, o rapaz tentou levantar-se, inutilmente. O corpo doía tanto que não podia mover um dedo sequer.

A insistência do choro obrigou-o a ignorar as dores. Arrastando-se na neve, Hyoga conseguiu aproximar-se do improvisado berço e acalmar o bebê, ao menos um pouco. Em seguida, segurou o bebê num dos braços e pôs-se a engatinhar, arrastando a perna fraturada a duras penas. Não recebeu ajuda de nenhum sobrevivente; somente olhares temerosos ou raivosos.

Merecia aquele tipo de tratamento? Ele nunca atacara homofalco nenhum. Também não salvara ninguém. Também não sabia se sua viagem teria de fato possibilitado tal ataque. Aceitando aquilo como mais um desafio a ser superado, voltou para casa aos poucos, arrastando-se e tentando controlar o choro do recém-nascido.

Ao entrar em casa, Hyoga notou que a lareira já estava acesa. Charis estava sentada na cama que Nyx utilizara anteriormente, derramando incontáveis lágrimas, em silêncio. Hyoga pensou em pedir-lhe ajuda, mas não sabia que tipo de sentimentos poderia Charis carregar contra ele naquele momento. Decidiu fazer sozinho.

Com o peixe que lhe era de direito como prisioneiro, preparou um caldo e usou-o para embeber um pedaço de pano. Aquele seria o seio de seu novo irmão. Deu-lhe aos poucos, observado por Charis, que ainda chorava. Tudo fazia arrastando a perna no chão e suportando com baixos gemidos a dor da fratura.

Quando o bebê enfim se acalmou, colocou-o em sua cama e sentou-se no chão, próximo à lareira. Ainda com a sensação de culpa, não tinha vontade de cuidar-se. Era quase como esperar a morte. Ainda não sabia o que se passava na mente da pupila, que o observava sem demonstrar pena ou raiva.

"Charis... Acha que fui o culpado?"

"Você é culpado, mestre", respondeu ela, controlando o tom de voz. "Se você não tivesse ido ao Santuário, Evan, Myles e eu poderíamos ter lutado ao menos. E você tinha a missão de proteger-nos, não? Meu pai também foi culpado. Porque ele não perguntou ao cristal novamente se você poderia ir?"

Hyoga não sabia o que responder. Permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela o bombardeasse com mais culpa. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu. Chorando, Charis levantou-se.

"Eu quero odiá-lo, mestre. Quero e não quero. E por mais que eu tente... Não consigo... porque agora sei que você é a única pessoa que me resta de verdade."

Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e acrescentou, secamente:

"Eu sei que você não quer que eu faça isso. Mas eu também não queria que você causasse a morte de meu pai."

Abraçando-o, Charis chorou com mais força. E Hyoga não tinha o direito de afastá-la mais. Se alguém matasse a sua mãe, o que faria? De certo tentaria se vingar, de certo faria um comentário ácido para demonstrar o rancor. Aquela era a pequena vingança de Charis, assim como também era um pedido de socorro. Sendo parcialmente culpado, Hyoga não se viu no direito de recusar. Deixou que ela molhasse sua túnica, enquanto a abraçava levemente.

"Charis, um guerreiro precisa recompor-se rapidamente da morte."

"Como, mestre? Perdi o meu pai! Ainda não estou pronta para ser a líder dos homofalcos. É um fardo pesado demais... Para a força que tenho agora."

"Myles cuidará de tudo até que cresça e complete o seu treinamento. Você entendeu? Isto só acabará quando você for a líder e tiver garantido a segurança dos homofalcos que ainda vivem. Só depois disso... Quando a paz voltar a reinar entre nós... é que você poderá chorar por ele."

"Eu não consigo..."

Afinal, era apenas uma criança. Mesmo assim, Hyoga não podia amolecer mais do que aquilo. Sabia da dificuldade daquela lição, assim como a sua importância.

"Você precisa, Charis. Mas não desanime, pois irei ajudá-la. É o mínimo que posso fazer para desculpar-me. Amanhã, retomaremos o seu treinamento. Tenha a mente focada nesse objetivo, que um dia tudo se misturará numa grande batalha. Deve preparar-se para essa ocasião."

"Mestre..."

"Enxugue essas lágrimas."

Obedecendo, Charis levantou-se e enxugou o rosto com a manga da roupa. Em seguida tentou sorrir-lhe, embora só conseguisse uma expressão forçada.

"Perdoe-me pela demora, mestre. Vou cuidar de seus ferimentos agora."


	24. 23

Adelphos berrou no meio da madrugada, despertando tanto Charis, que se mudara para a cabana do mestre, quanto o próprio, que era obrigado a ocupar a posição de mãe. Sonolento, Hyoga levantou-se e pegou a bengala de madeira, que fizera para ajudá-lo a caminhar, enquanto se recuperava da fratura. Tirou um copo da chaleira contendo uma leve sopa que ele usava para substituir o leite e molhou um lenço. Até então, aquela era a forma mais prática de cuidar do pequeno, que ainda só sabia sugar.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à lareira e ofereceu a ponta do lenço, que Adelphos sugou vigorosamente. Charis levantou-se, zonza com a súbita mudança de posição.

"Mestre? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, estou bem. Volte a dormir, Charis."

"Está bem."

Hyoga continuou a alimentá-lo, cada vez com mais sono. Ao final do copo, não resistiu e dormiu de novo, sendo despertado logo em seguida com novos choros. Sem querer incomodar Charis, que se empenhava cada vez mais no treinamento, saiu casa carregando o protegido. Parou ao lado de um arbusto, deixando que Adelphos brincasse com um galho.

Sentia-se cansado. Não apenas por cuidar do bebê de Seema; mas por todos os acontecimentos. O apetite diminuíra, sua forma física decaíra visivelmente. A fratura obrigava-o a mancar; talvez não mais pudesse caminhar normalmente depois de sarar. O ódio de muitos homofalcos que foram atacados por seu clone deixava-o psicologicamente desgastado. Não podia mais se considerar um jovem saudável.

Aure iniciara um relacionamento com Evan, talvez em breve se casariam. Na sua posição de escravo, Hyoga também precisava servi-la, fato que não o incomodava tanto quanto imaginar Nyx apaixonada por alguém como Evan. Mas o que realmente o destruía, pouco a pouco, eram os castigos cada vez mais rigorosos do homofalco. Evan fizera questão de devolver dez vezes mais cada insulto que levara durante a viagem e cada sentimento de revolta com a chacina da metade da população de homofalcos. E como Hyoga podia justificar tal desastre?

Ajustando Adelphos contra o peito, andou mais um pouco, até ver o caminho que terminava nas estufas. Muitas das construções ainda estavam destruídas, exigindo da população esforço e lágrimas para consertar tudo. Fazia três meses desde o ataque, mas pouco da paisagem destruída fora alterado, pois muitos ainda careciam de forças para superar as perdas.

O bebê encolheu-se de frio e fechou os olhos, sonolento. Hyoga agradeceu aos céus por Adelphos acalmar-se rápido e cobriu-o melhor.

"Finalmente resolveu dormir, garoto. Vamos voltar."

Assim que deu meia volta, notou que sua sombra estava dividida em duas. Olhou para trás e sentiu-se como se olhasse um espelho. Havia outro Hyoga, que o encarava sem medo.

"Parece que estou num estado bem melhor que o seu. Deveria ter vergonha, já que é o Hyoga original."

"Quem é você?"

Hyoga deu alguns passos atrás, segurando o bebê com os dois braços para protegê-lo melhor e derrubando a bengala.

"Não se preocupe. Não vou atacá-lo. Só estou aqui como mensageiro do senhor Prometeu, cavaleiro de Athena."

"Foi você que atacou os homofalcos, três meses atrás. Vocês são assassinos!"

"É, aquilo foi divertido. Há tempos queria vingar-me desses homofalcos imbecis."

"Seu desgraçado! Por que estão fazendo isso? Por que Prometeu quer acabar com os homofalcos?"

"Não sei, sinceramente. Prometeu só parece estar muito chateado com a existência dessas bestas. Mas não vim aqui para isso. Só vim aqui para dizer isto: Athena, esta é a resposta por interferir nos meus planos. Homofalcos são sacrifícios que devem ser feitos pelo bem da humanidade, que nós dois protegemos. É um paradoxo tentar ajudá-los, pois eles invadirão a terra sagrada dos homens para devorá-los. Retire o seu cavaleiro da terra dos homofalcos e ofereça-os como sacrifício em minha homenagem. Essas foram as palavras de Prometeu a Athena. Seu dever é transmiti-las, cavaleiro de Athena."

O falso Hyoga ainda acrescentou, com uma risada irônica:

"Já que lutar você não pode mais."

O cosmos do inimigo floresceu, e Hyoga sabia que não poderia escapar se fosse atacado. No entanto, quando foi tocado pelo poder do clone, perdeu a consciência e logo despertou novamente, como se tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Estava em sua casa, sentado na cadeira, com Adelphos no colo. Segurava o copo com a sopa e o pano, revivendo o momento em que caíra no sono ao alimentá-lo. Levantou-se, tentando acalmar o choro do bebê. Era um fortíssimo deja vu, que Hyoga desconfiava não ser uma simples impressão. Saiu de casa e parou ao lado do mesmo arbusto. Adelphos brincou de novo com o mesmo galho.

Desejando saber até onde chegaria naquele deja vu, Hyoga caminhou em direção às estufas, repetindo cada movimento seu como bem lembrava. Esperou até que Adelphos acalmasse, mas o bebê estava mais agitado que o normal.

"Você também está desconfiado, garoto? Venha, vamos voltar."

Retornou para casa e colocou Adelphos no berço, cobrindo-o com a manta. Em seguida deitou na cama e cobriu-se. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois daquele pseudo-sonho; só buscava o conforto da cama para pensar com mais calma. Precisava contar sobre aquele encontro a Myles, mesmo parecendo apenas um sonho real demais.

* * *

"Mas você não sabe se foi um sonho", contestou Myles. "Pode ter sido apenas um falso alarme, preocupação com o desastre."

Era de tarde quando Myles arranjara tempo para falar sobre o assunto. Hyoga pendurava as roupas lavadas de Evan na entrada lateral da casa, sob a ameaça de terminar todo o trabalho até que o homofalco retornasse do treino, caso não quisesse mais surra. Ferido como estava, tentava terminar o mais depressa possível para retornar ileso, ao menos uma vez.

"Foi tão real que não consigo deixar de pensar que Prometeu de fato entrou em contato comigo. Mesmo que seja apenas um alarme falso, devo informar Athena sobre isso."

"Entendo. Mas e depois? O que acontecerá, Hyoga?"

"Não sei. Caberá a Athena decidir."

"Eu tenho medo de que sejamos uma desculpa para iniciar uma guerra entre Athena e Prometeu. Nós não queremos guerra, Hyoga, só paz. Já estou cansado disso. Perdi Eleni, perdi Tibalt. Achei que sua vinda era apenas a inclusão de um bom humano em nosso meio, mas há muito mais. Você atrai a guerra entre Athena e Prometeu, Hyoga, ainda mais com essa ordem de não poder sair da cidade dos homofalcos. Não posso matá-lo, pois assim atrairia a ira de Athena. Mas isso só deixa Prometeu mais furioso!"

"Se eclodisse uma guerra contra Prometeu aqui, Myles... Seria possível um único cavaleiro lutar contra tantos inimigos?"

"É por isso que consideramos sua presença uma ajuda praticamente simbólica. Agora, que está magro e fraco, ainda mais."

"Athena não é o tipo de pessoa que enviaria uma ajuda assim apenas para dizer que fez algo, Myles. Ela só me mandou permanecer porque eu não poderia mais voltar ao mundo dos humanos quando fui feito prisioneiro. Resolveu dar-me uma missão, importante e necessária. Mas acho que ela não designou mais nenhum cavaleiro para isso porque todo humano que aqui entra não pode mais sair. Além do mais, não são todos os cavaleiros de Athena confiáveis."

"Está dizendo que você é confiável? Não me interprete mal, Hyoga, mas depois que Eleni morreu, você deixou de ser confiável para mim. É por isso que precisa continuar na posição de prisioneiro."

"Eu sei. Já não me importo com a corrente ou com minha posição na cidade. Não importa o quanto lute, nenhum homofalco voltará a confiar de mim depois que o meu clone apareceu. O que mais me preocupa agora é prepararmos uma defesa forte contra Prometeu e dar continuidade ao treinamento de Charis. O resto é o resto."

Naquele momento, Hyoga pendurava a última peça de roupa. Particularmente, estava satisfeito por conseguir terminar todas as tarefas cedo e livrar-se da surra de Evan. Contudo, este chegou voando, sorrindo.

"Quer dizer que você ainda não terminou, cavaleiro?"

"É a última peça, senhor. Fiz do jeito como pediu."

"Mas cheguei em casa antes que você pudesse guardar a cesta, escravo. Ajoelhe-se para receber a punição."

Depois de um profundo suspiro, Hyoga tirou a túnica e ajoelhou-se na neve, oferecendo as costas, já feridas. Observando os cortes, Myles compreendeu por que as condições de Hyoga tinham piorado tanto depois do ataque. Antes que Evan iniciasse a punição, interrompeu.

"Evan."

"O que foi, meu futuro cunhado?"

"Eu suponho que você esteja disposto a qualquer coisa para conseguir a minha permissão para Aure."

"Está começando bem nossa relação familiar. O que vai querer para ter Aure em minha cama?"

"Você possui um escravo de ótima qualidade."

Evan riu e apoiou o pé na nuca de Hyoga, que permaneceu calado, suportando o peso da humilhação. Não estava em condições de reclamar e depois receber o troco em chicotadas.

"Ele é um traste. Você sabe, nunca faz o que mando. Agora mesmo, ele demorou demais para terminar de arrumar a minha casa. Um lixo."

"Então eu suponho que ele seja um preço barato pela mão de Aure."

"Um preço barato? Ah, Myles, meu amigo... Você sabe que o valor material do escravo em si é muito pouco, comparado com o que posso oferecer-lhe. Posso dar armas, soldados, discípulos. Dou-lhe meu serviço, que é um dos melhores. O que vai querer com um escravo magro e preguiçoso?"

"Ele pode ajudar bastante em casa."

"Desculpe, Myles, não quero ofendê-lo. O valor do meu amor por Aure não pode ser comparado a uma besta como esta. Vou dar-lhe mil lanças e mil espadas pelo amor de Aure, além de meus fiéis serviços de guerra. Se ainda acha pouco, destacarei cem homens para serem subordinados diretos seus, o que me diz? É uma oferta que julgo a altura de Aure."

"De fato. É uma oferta tão generosa que tenho medo do peso que ela fará sobre suas costas. É exatamente por isso que peço o escravo como simples presente. Um presente tão simples quanto o amor que vocês possuem."

"Não se preocupe, Myles. Não é penoso dar-lhe fidelidade militar. E vai necessitá-la mais para frente. Meu escravo é apenas um passatempo divertido que possuo, uma forma de descontrair."

"Pois eu também gostaria de sentir o prazer de ter um escravo. Você sabe, o último prisioneiro que tivemos desapareceu no ataque. Sempre tive a curiosidade de ter um escravo por perto, sempre disposto a servi-lo, caro amigo. E acontece que você é o único que possui tal privilégio."

Apesar da estranha troca de gentilezas, Hyoga sabia que Evan era capaz de matar Myles para não entregá-lo.

"Pois posso emprestá-lo para tirar sua curiosidade, Myles. Leve o escravo por uma semana e divirta-se."

"Pois tenho a impressão de que esse escravo vale mais que mil espadas e mil lanças para você, Evan. Ou estou errado?"

Evan calou-se. Sabendo que poderia morrer se mentisse e dissesse que sim, foi obrigado a ceder mais.

"Se possui tanta curiosidade, Myles, diga o seu preço. Infelizmente, não posso dar-lhe meu escravo, pois jurei que vingaria a minha família pelo desastre que lhe ocorreu quando eu era ainda uma criança. Eu tenho certeza de que sabe como minha alma dói com este incidente. Eu espero, portanto, que compreenda a importância de ter este traste como escravo meu."

"Entendo. O que me diz de dividirmos? Permita que o escravo alterne os dias trabalhados, entre a sua casa e a minha, de forma a criarmos um laço de amizade único. Eu também carrego um terrível ódio contra os humanos que nos atacaram, três meses atrás. Se assim o fizer, e se o escravo estiver em condições de trabalhar em minha casa após o seu dia, garantirei a mais linda festa de casamento que poderá sonhar, meu amigo."

Sem ter mais como negociar, pois tratara Hyoga como se não tivesse valor, Evan cedeu.

"Está bem, meu amigo. Amanhã, o escravo estará em sua casa para trabalhar. E você também precisa honrar minha palavra, pois lhe prometi que deixaria cumprir as tarefas devidas, no caso, treinar a filha de Ájax. Espero que compreenda."

"Entendo perfeitamente, Evan."

"Bem... Para selar nosso contrato, por que não o castiga em meu lugar? São justos trinta... não; quarenta chicotadas. Mostre a ele como escravos devem ser tratados."

Aquela era a vingança de Evan por ter sido obrigado a ceder sua posição de dono. Myles sabia que não podia recusar depois de tanta insistência. Empunhou o chicote e estalou-o contra as costas de Hyoga com força. Não podia demonstrar compaixão pelo escravo, apesar de sua intenção ser oposta. Hyoga suportou em silêncio, esperando que pudesse ser recompensado mais tarde por tão rigoroso castigo.

Atordoado, tombou na trigésima chicotada. Evan chutou-o, nervoso.

"Seu traste, levante-se agora! Você deve obedecer ao Myles, que também é o seu dono! Seu lixo inútil!"

As costas já estavam completamente molhadas de sangue, que escorria pelo resto do corpo. Hyoga forçou os braços para cima e voltou à posição para terminar de receber o castigo. Myles continuou, sem demonstrar compaixão.

Quanto terminou, Evan chutou-o no rosto mais uma vez, expulsando-o da casa.

"Seu traste, dê o fora daqui! Suma da minha frente!"

Hyoga obedeceu, embora não tivesse mais forças para permanecer de pé. Arrastou-se para fora de casa e pegou a bengala, que se transformou no único apoio para o peso do corpo inteiro. Myles despediu-se cordialmente antes de segui-lo.

"Muito obrigado por sua bondade, Evan. Jamais esquecerei o presente que me ofereceu."

"Eu tenho certeza que não."

"Agora, com a sua licença. Preciso dar instruções ao escravo sobre o trabalho de amanhã."

"Diga duas vezes. Ele é muito burro para entender."

Gemendo, Hyoga caiu no meio da rua, sem forças. Cada vez mais, sentia que sua saúde piorava e que a morte não estava tão distante daquela idade. Myles parou ao seu lado.

"Hyoga."

O rapaz não respondeu. Simplesmente não tinha mais condições para continuar naquela vida.

"Hyoga, vou ajudá-lo. Se continuar assim, morrerá em pouco tempo. Mesmo que o odeie pelo que aconteceu, tenho certeza de que Eleni o ajudaria."

Myles colocou-o nas costas e pôs-se a andar no caminho de volta. Hyoga perdera a consciência e pouco se importava com o que lhe aconteceria. O homofalco não sabia dizer se aquela ajuda realmente adiantaria de algo. Ao aproximar-se da casa do cavaleiro, notou que Charis já tinha preparado tudo para tratá-lo.

"Myles, como está o meu mestre?"

"Ele está fraco. O que está havendo, Charis? Ele não está se alimentando direito?"

"Ele anda preocupado com os homofalcos. Desde o ataque, tem se sentido culpado por tudo que aconteceu. Por favor, Myles, não o culpe pelo que houve. Meu mestre não demonstra, mas gosta das pessoas daqui. Ele sentiu o peso da morte de cada homofalco, culpou-se por cada um. No início, eu o culpava... Mas agora percebi que esse sentimento só o machuca mais e não traz ninguém de volta. Ele sempre nos ajudou. Agora precisa de nossa ajuda."

"Como quer que eu não o culpe, Charis? Minha vida acabou depois do ataque."

"Você está errado. Quando o meu pai morreu, uma parte de mim morreu junto. Mas a minha vida apenas começou de novo. Hyoga ensinou-me que a morte de meu pai significa o início de uma nova luta. Eu só poderei chorar pela morte dele depois de vencer."

Consternado, Myles não respondeu; entregou Hyoga nos braços da discípula e retornou para casa.

* * *

Quando Hyoga despertou, Charis estava quase sobre ele, observando-o atentamente. Demonstrava tanta ansiedade que ele achou se tratar de alguma novidade.

"Charis?"

"Mestre, tenho um pedido a fazer-lhe", respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"Pedido? Mas que pedido?"

"Promete que irá deixar que eu cuide de sua saúde até achar que voltou a ser como era antes? Você está muito magro. Promete?"

Reunindo a força do corpo, Hyoga sentou-se na cama e notou que Charis preparara um caprichado café da manhã, que ele jamais prepararia numa manhã por pura preguiça.

"Fez tudo isso?"

"É porque você está pele e osso, mestre. Não vai agüentar por muito tempo se continuar assim. Estou preocupada."

"Não é para se preocupar. Vou treiná-la até o fim, assim como o Adelphos. Mesmo que eu fique fraco."

Ressentida, Charis mostrou-se triste. Hyoga não compreendia ou fingia não compreender.

"Mestre, não é pelo treino. Você é como se fosse um segundo pai para mim. Eu disse que queria ser forte para proteger todos os homofalcos. E isso porque todas as pessoas que amo estão aqui. Mas enquanto não fico mais forte, quero fazer o possível por elas. Por favor, mestre, deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Charis, eu já disse que você não pode aproximar-se mais, sabe por quê."

"Pois vamos fazer assim, mestre! Se algum dia você se tornar o meu inimigo... Se algum dia voltar-se contra o meu povo... Juro que irei derrotá-lo com minhas próprias forças, independente do que me deu! Se for preciso matá-lo, assim o farei. Foi por isso que você não me queria por perto, não é?"

"Quem disse isso?"

"Foi o Shun, antes de voltarmos. Ele contou sobre o mestre Camus e sobre o problema que você teve. Eu vou superar isso, pois sei que também faz parte do meu treinamento."

Naquele momento, Hyoga sentiu que Charis almejava uma posição superior à dele como guerreira. Desejava ser perfeita e amorosa, impiedosa e gentil. Tal equilíbrio era raro num cavaleiro de Athena.

"Você só irá afundar se for por este caminho, Charis. Não vai dar certo. Você tem o coração mole demais."

"Mas eu honro a minha palavra!"

"Charis..."

"Desde o início do treinamento, você sempre impôs limites para que eu pudesse transpô-los, mestre. Pois vejo esse como mais um obstáculo a ser superado, como mais um exercício. Eu o respeito acima de tudo, mestre, mas minha missão como futura líder dos homofalcos está além de qualquer sentimento pessoal meu. Eu vou provar isso, mestre, serei digna de seus ensinamentos!"

Talvez fosse impossível apenas porque aquele era um obstáculo que Hyoga não conseguira superar por completo. Para Charis, qualquer coisa era possível, até o equilíbrio considerado ideal para muitos cavaleiros. E se ela superasse a barreira dos sentimentos pessoais, seria maior do que ele mesmo.

"Como pretende fazer isso, Charis?"

"Treinamento é treinamento, mestre. A chave é não confundir sentimentos e deveres. Meu pai sempre me ensinou isso muito bem. Mesmo que seja a pessoa que mais amo. Se ela falhar com a palavra, devo matá-la, em nome da honra dos homofalcos. No treino, sou sua discípula e devo agir com rigor e disciplina. Mas aqui... Eu só quero ser uma boa irmã para você, mestre."

"Charis, o que você diz é verdade. Mas sabe que não confundir sentimentos com deveres não é tão fácil quanto pensa. Esse é um obstáculo que nem mesmo eu consigo superar."

"Eu compreendo, mestre. Mas eu já decidi que irei superá-lo, ou não poderei ser a líder dos homofalcos. Por favor, mestre, ajude-me neste exercício. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo também. Meu pai sempre foi muito bom nisso, Myles está se esforçando também. Eu tenho certeza de que você também pode, mestre."

"Eu não acredito que você esteja me dizendo isso."

"Por quê?"

'Porque é como se me desse um sermão', respondeu na mente. 'Como se eu fosse um pupilo.' O equilíbrio entre emoção e profissão era raro em cavaleiros. Mesmo seu mestre Camus mantinha a frieza e a distância nos momentos mais simples para evitar o vínculo sentimental com Hyoga. Somente Dohko conseguia manter o calor paternal com Shiryu e reservar o momento dos treinos para ser um profissional frio e sem sentimentos.

"Mestre?"

Se alcançasse tal equilíbrio, seria ele um mestre melhor? Certamente, para os cavaleiros, era um item descartável, desde que o guerreiro cumprisse seus deveres com Athena. Portanto, os cavaleiros podiam ser frios em tempo integral para evitar o sentimentalismo na batalha. Entretanto, não era o ponto de equilíbrio entre emoção e dever, apenas pendia a este. Para os líderes homofalcos, o equilíbrio era vital, pois eles precisavam demonstrar carinho e simpatia pelo povo.

Se Charis precisava desse equilíbrio, ele tinha o dever conquistá-lo para ensinar-lhe melhor.

"Está bem", sorriu ele. "Vou me esforçar para isso."

Charis afastou-se num salto, radiante. Pensou em abraçá-lo, mas percebeu que não conseguia mais. Estava acostumada àquela distância. Mesmo assim, sentia que podia descobrir um pouco mais do lado humano de seu mestre.

"Obrigada, mestre! Então promete que me deixará cuidá-lo?"

"Eu sei me cuidar. Mas nada a impede que me ajude. Aliás, já que está morando aqui até que sua casa seja consertada... Tem a obrigação, não?"

"É claro, principalmente agora, que está tão debilitado."

"Mas não se esqueça de tratar-me como um inimigo nos treinos, Charis."

"Eu prometo. É isso que desejo, mestre. Quero ser a melhor líder, para que meu pai se orgulhe de mim. Já chega de lamentar a morte dele. Agora só penso em crescer em sua homenagem."

* * *

Quando Myles chegou ao campo de treino para observar o trabalho de Hyoga e de Charis, na única hora de cosmos liberado do cavaleiro, surpreendeu-se com as expressões sérias e frias. Os cosmos estavam tão pesados e agressivos que ele até achou que tinham brigado. Hyoga devolvia cada golpe de Charis com tanta brutalidade que a discípula cuspia sangue a toda hora. Da mesma forma, ela tentava atingi-lo com os golpes mais cruéis e fatais, sem se importar quando o atingia e o machucava. Hyoga não se importava. Mesmo com o corpo debilitado, lutava como se estivesse saudável.

Aquela frieza só desapareceu ao término do treino. Charis caiu no chão, ofegante, e Hyoga aproximou-se.

"Naquele chute lateral, faltou velocidade, que eu sei que você tem. Isso me permitiu contra-atacar com mais força. Está doendo?"

"Eu não me importo, mestre. Tenho um objetivo a cumprir, devo esquecer a dor."

"Então se levante. O que está fazendo aí, deitada? Acha que vai ter tempo para descansos assim no meio da guerra? Acha que seu inimigo irá esperar que descanse para atacar?"

"Desculpe, mestre."

Charis levantou-se e colocou-se à disposição para novos exercícios. Com isso, Hyoga encerrou as atividades da manhã.

"Muito bem, treino encerrado. Passarei os exercícios seguintes depois do almoço."

"Entendido. Obrigada, mestre."

Charis sorriu e esticou as asas, espreguiçando-as. Em seguida, aceitou o cantil que Hyoga lhe ofereceu.

"Mestre, vai querer algo especial para o almoço? Ou precisa partir cedo para a casa de Myles?"

"Isso dependerá dele. O que me diz, senhor?"

"Mais tarde", respondeu o surpreso homofalco. "Só vim observar o treino. Mas... o que houve com vocês dois? Charis, você está usando golpes cruéis demais. E você, Hyoga... Não era tão gentil com Charis."

"Aqueles golpes eram os mais eficientes no momento. Não importava se o meu inimigo era o mestre Hyoga."

"Eu também estou em treino", respondeu Hyoga. "Se não se importa, Myles, pode vir conosco. Já que a Charis vai cozinhar, posso chamar a cidade inteira."

"Isso é maldade, mestre!"

Hyoga riu, dirigindo-se para casa. Charis caminhou ao seu lado, e Myles, curioso, resolveu segui-los. Subitamente, o clima entre professor e pupila tornara-se leve, quase como se fossem irmãos. Adelphos chorava no berço quando chegaram, já acordado, e Hyoga segurou-o nos braços, acalmando-o.

"Espero que ele tenha o mesmo discernimento que você quando crescer, Charis."

"Ele terá, mestre, eu tenho certeza. Basta lhe ensinar."

"Vou cuidar dele enquanto você prepara as coisas."

"Certo, mestre."

Enquanto Hyoga ocupava a cama para trocar a fralda do filho de Seema, Charis andava de um lado ao outro da cozinha, preparando o almoço. Enquanto ele os observava, estupefato. Antes do acidente, Hyoga tinha uma relação tão fria com Charis que dava até a impressão de ele não ligava se ela morresse. Jamais aceitava ajuda além do tratamento e sempre dava bronca quando ela tentava demonstrar afeto. Agora, pareciam uma família.

"Mas o que houve com vocês?"

Foi logo ignorado. Hyoga terminava de limpar Adelphos, entretendo-o de tempos em tempos. Charis continuou a cozinhar, sempre sorrindo. E ele, sem entender nada.

Hyoga aproximou-se e pegou a panela com a sopa do bebê, dividindo o espaço com a discípula.

"Charis, onde você deixou o lenço do Adel?"

"Está na gaveta, mestre. Acabaria perdido se eu não guardasse."

Pegando, Hyoga foi alimentar o bebê, como se cuidasse de um filho. Myles logo reparou que havia algo de diferente na maneira de segurá-lo. Logo notou que agora transmitia mais carinho em seu abraço. Sentando-se na cadeira da sala, observou-o.

"Você está mais aberto às pessoas, Hyoga."

"Sim, mais ou menos. Isso também faz parte do meu treino."

"Seu treino?"

"Sim. Há algumas diferenças entre treinar um cavaleiro de Athena e uma líder dos homofalcos. Então, para poder treinar Charis com mais eficiência, também preciso me treinar. Assim, nós dois cresceremos."

"Treinar significa ser mais gentil com as pessoas?"

"Não, significa encontrar o ponto de equilíbrio ideal para um líder. Você deve saber, já que é um."

Surpreso, Myles não respondeu. A súbita mudança de Hyoga era mesmo pelo bem de Charis? Parecia que Hyoga realmente se divertia sendo mais aberto com Charis e Adelphos. Era de uma forma especial, quase paternal, como se tivesse uma família. E o que era aquilo, além de uma família composta de três órfãos?

"Você gosta dele também."

"Sempre gostei", sorriu Hyoga. "Mas não podia demonstrar porque um cavaleiro é treinado para ser frio com todos, o tempo todo. E acontece que isso está me atrapalhando no treino. Charis não será uma amazona, que precisa ser distante e disciplinada com tudo, a terra dos homofalcos não exige tanto rigor. Desde que cheguei, vi Ájax ser um líder gentil e atencioso com todos, capaz de trabalhar com enxada e ajudar na pesca quando necessário. Depois de tudo, ainda ia divertir-se na taverna com seus companheiros. Você também sempre os trata com educação, tentando ser o mais prestativo possível."

"Bem, assim devem ser os líderes dos homofalcos, já que somos um grupo pequeno. Conhecemos os nomes de vários de nossos companheiros, convivemos com eles, trabalhamos com eles. A posição de nada serve ao líder se ele não possui essa proximidade com o povo. Mas o que isso tem a ver com a educação que você dá a Charis? Essa é uma lição que ela já aprendeu com Ájax."

"É, mas ela o perdeu agora. Charis indiretamente me pediu para cobrir o espaço vazio que Ájax deixou, tentando superar a morte do pai. Ela não quer que eu a eduque para ser apenas uma guerreira forte. Ela quer que eu a torne uma líder para os homofalcos, mais do que uma grande guerreira. Como ela parou de receber as orientações do pai, está sentindo falta desse apoio."

"E você sabe como fazer isso?"

"Na verdade, ela já sabe o suficiente. Mas Ájax costumava treiná-la assim para ser uma líder. Uma hora era um pai carinhoso; noutra, um altivo líder. A busca desse equilíbrio é essencial para que ela cresça. Charis está buscando isso sozinha, sem que eu a oriente. O desejo que ela possui é forte demais para que eu recuse. Preciso respeitar as decisões que toma, independente de quais são."

"Mas você não é assim."

"Não. E vai contra tudo o que meu mestre me ensinou também. Mas talvez... Eu possa aprender algo com ela."

"Bem, é certo que os ensinamentos de seu mestre não podem ser aplicados da mesma forma. O Santuário é uma instituição enorme, gigante. A frieza, o rigor, a disciplina... São requisitos necessários aos cavaleiros, sua educação foi a adequada. Mas aqui... Isso só o tornaria mais estranho."

"Tem razão. Mas um mestre pode ser gentil e rigoroso ao mesmo tempo, há alguns que assim o são. Os resultados são tão bons quanto e os discípulos tornam-se cavaleiros respeitáveis, que seguem o decoro tão bem quanto os demais."

"Quer ser assim com Charis?"

"Eu só quero responder a pergunta que sempre faço a mim mesmo: que tipo de mestre quero ser?"

Myles sorriu e observou Charis trabalhar na cozinha.

"Ela ficou desesperada quando Ájax morreu, mas acho que está se recuperando por sua causa."

"Um dia ela terá de libertar-se da minha proteção para agarrar o seu sonho. Mas começo a acreditar que não terá problemas para isso. É uma garota forte."

"Charis, a líder dos homofalcos. Imagino que meu amigo Ájax esteja sonhando com isso do outro mundo."

"Ele me assombrará como uma maldição se eu não fizer um bom trabalho."

"Por falar em trabalho, preciso que você continue a reconstrução das estufas hoje também."

"Esse é um trabalho de que gosto. Estou louco para apagar os rastros do ataque."

"Apagar o seu erro?"

Ferido, Hyoga desviou o olhar e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Hyoga, as mortes não podem ser apagadas. Se pudessem, ninguém estaria bravo com você."

"Eu sei. O que me incomoda... É que tudo ocorreu ocasionalmente. Se eu soubesse que uma chacina dessas ocorreria... Teria pedido ajuda a Athena, ficaria aqui ou criaria uma defesa com os cavaleiros de Athena. Eu não queria que ninguém morresse. Nunca quis..."

"Bem, o passado é imutável. Só nos resta mudar o futuro."

"Um futuro que é uma incógnita. Mas eu prometo que lutarei por vocês até a morte, obedecendo ao meu sagrado juramento a Athena."

"Veremos, Hyoga."

Charis, que terminava de cozinhar, preparou a mesa. Hyoga colocou Adelphos no berço e ajudou-a.

"Senhor, sinta-se em casa. Vinho?"

"Obrigado."

Enquanto almoçavam, o assunto tornou-se uma competição esportiva realizada entre homofalcos, derivada das olimpíadas gregas. Tratava-se de um campeonato que envolvia os soldados mais bem destacados do exército homofalco, entre eles Evan e o próprio Myles, envolvendo competições pacíficas e batalhas entre os inúmeros guerreiros. Convidado a participar, Hyoga recusou, dizendo que nem sequer tinha terminado o treino de homofalco para merecer a participação. Charis parecia desejar entrar no torneio, mas resolveu não se inscrever. Havia um objetivo muito maior a alcançar, que era a posição de líder dos homofalcos.


	25. 24

Livre do chicote e realizando trabalhos na cidade nos dias que era escravo de Myles, Hyoga conseguiu recuperar a forma física nos meses consecutivos. Ainda não tinha recuperado a confiança do povo; nem esperava que isso ocorresse, pois sabia que a ferida era funda demais. No entanto, continuou a trabalhar com empenho no conserto das casas e das estufas, realizando todo o trabalho necessário com a força dos braços.

Nos outros dias, Evan obrigava-o às piores tarefas possíveis. Embora no início o cavaleiro ainda contestasse as ordens do dono, os castigos e o tempo tornaram-no obediente. Hyoga já estava cansado de reclamar, e seu ânimo para tanto desaparecera por completo após a chacina de boa parte da população. Como o homofalco insistia em colocar a culpa do acidente sobre suas costas, preferia manter-se calado a machucar-se mais com aquela situação.

O treinamento de Charis avançava normalmente, com o aperfeiçoamento do cosmos. Já podendo congelar vários metais, Hyoga decidiu que era o momento de ensiná-la a usar o Diamond Dust. Sabia que ainda levaria pelo menos alguns meses de treino até que aprendesse, mas o entusiasmo da discípula depois que Hyoga passara a tratá-la de forma mais pessoal nos momentos de descanso parecia impulsionar o progresso de Charis.

Naquele dia, mandara Charis aperfeiçoar a técnicas com as farpas de gelo que ela mesma criara. Apesar de não possuir uma técnica semelhante, Hyoga aproveitava cada talento diferenciado para desenvolver novos golpes, que fossem mais adequados ao estilo de luta da discípula. Lembrava-se de que Camus fizera o mesmo quando ele e Isaac treinavam, desenvolvendo, cada um, técnicas diferentes.

Enquanto isso, trabalhava para consertar a casa de uma família homofalca, que teve dois dos filhos mortos na tragédia. Como o pai estivera ocupado demais com o treino e a investigação dos homofalcos, a casa continuava com diversos consertos pendentes. Hyoga, quando fora auxiliar das estufas, não chegara a conhecer a esposa, que trabalhava com os pescadores; apenas a vira passando perto de sua casa em algumas ocasiões.

Myles coordenava todo o trabalho de defesa e de manutenção da cidade, o que o tornava um estressado líder. Durante o dia, Hyoga ainda era supervisionado por um homofalco chamado Basil, que passava a cada meia hora para saber do andamento de seu trabalho. Se não fosse por ele, o soldado jamais o permitiria consertar a casa na presença da esposa, que estava sozinha com as crianças.

Hyoga tinha acabado de terminar o conserto do telhado quando desceu e entrou na casa, carregando as ferramentas. Parou à porta e esperou que a homofalca perdesse o medo que sua presença ainda causava.

"Senhora Hesper...?"

O olhar amedrontado da homofalca fez com que ele não saísse do lugar. Do outro lado da sala, ela amamentava um bebê, sentada próxima à lareira.

"Sim?"

"Já terminei o telhado. O próximo lugar é a parede. Será que eu posso?"

Hesper assentiu com a cabeça, e Hyoga entrou cautelosamente, procurando não assustá-la. Descobriu a parede, que estava protegida com um cobertor, revelando um enorme rombo causado pelos invasores. Contou rapidamente quantas toras de madeira precisaria para trocar e pôs-se a arrancar os pedaços quebrados. Um dos filhos da homofalca, curioso, aproximou-se e ficou ao lado do rapaz, observando o trabalho. Hyoga não se importou; continuou a trabalhar com disciplina: fazia poucas pausas e mantinha-se discreto como uma sombra.

Embora o conserto fosse simples, era demorado pelo tamanho do buraco e pelo perfeccionismo de Hyoga, que tentava realizar as tarefas que Myles lhe passava da melhor maneira possível, em agradecimento aos dias que se livrava de Evan. Quando o pai entrou em casa, ao final de mais um dia de trabalho, Hyoga ainda encaixava as toras de madeira no pilar.

"Cheguei, Hesper."

"Que bom, Attis. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Normal. Não achamos nada ainda. Parece que Evan vai abrir mais o círculo de busca. Hoje ele estava com um péssimo humor. Mas mudando de assunto... o que ele está fazendo aqui?" perguntou, apontando para Hyoga.

"É o homem que Myles escalou para consertar a casa."

"Mas o cavaleiro prisioneiro? É mesmo confiável?"

"Bem, ele me disse que não havia problemas..."

"Mas ele é escravo de Evan, que já não pensa assim."

Aproximando-se com sua espada, o homofalco voltou-se a Hyoga, que continuava a trabalhar em silêncio, ignorando a conversa do casal.

"Rapaz."

"Sim, senhor."

"Saia daqui. Eu termino o serviço."

"Meu senhor mandou-me trabalhar nesta casa hoje. Prometi que consertaria os estragos para que os soldados não se preocupassem com suas casas enquanto treinassem e cuidassem da defesa da cidade."

"Não se preocupe. Eu só quero que você saia daqui. Agora."

"Falta pouco, deixe-me terminar. Preciso honrar minha palavra com o meu senhor. Ou terei de voltar depois de amanhã."

A lâmina da espada colou em seu pescoço, ameaçadoramente.

"Termine. Se tiver coragem."

Por um momento, Hyoga perguntou-se se não era melhor encerrar o serviço e continuar outro dia. Contudo, de fato prometera que terminaria aquele conserto para Myles. Por viver numa cultura em que a palavra era sagrada, precisava respeitar cada promessa que fazia, por mais singela que fosse. Não sabia se a parede não estaria consertada quando voltasse.

Ignorando a ameaça, continuou a trabalhar. Attis pressionava-lhe a espada contra o pescoço durante todo o tempo, cortando a pele levemente e fazendo alguns fios de sangue escorrerem até mancharem a túnica. Mesmo com o machucado, Hyoga não demonstrou medo ou sinal de que recuaria. Corria mais risco de morrer se não cumprisse a ordem de Myles, pois uma promessa quebrada na terra dos homofalcos tinha como punição a morte.

Uma hora depois, terminou o conserto e guardou as ferramentas, calmo como se não fosse ameaçado. Mas assim que se levantou, Attis empurrou-o contra a parede e pressionou mais o pescoço, machucando-o.

"Está me provocando, miserável? Quer morrer?"

Desviando o olhar, ele não quis enfrentá-lo. Ele não mais possuía direitos entre os homofalcos.

"Só estou mantendo a força de minha palavra viva, senhor. Não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo. Se o fiz, peço desculpas. Como escravo, não tenho o direito de decidir se viverei ou morrerei em suas mãos."

Nervosa, a mulher afastou a espada do pescoço de Hyoga.

"Pare com isso, Attis. Você não pode matar o escravo de outro homem!"

Sem soltá-lo, Attis continuou a encará-lo.

"Você é o professor de Charis, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, é verdade, senhor."

"Acha mesmo que merece tal honra?"

Hyoga não quis responder, simplesmente porque não sabia se era merecedor. Ainda precisava descobrir aquela resposta no futuro, não queria dizer qualquer mentira. Diante do silêncio do rapaz, Attis enfureceu-se e golpeou-o no rosto, derrubando-o no chão.

"Responda! Acha que merece? Um miserável como você! Se não fosse por sua missão estúpida, Evan teria lutado ao nosso lado e eu sei que todos aqueles homofalcos não teriam morrido. Os meus filhos também! Você também tinha a missão de proteger os homofalcos! Aposto como está do lado dos guerreiros de Prometeu."

"Eu juro que não estou..."

"Mentiroso!"

Dando outro soco, Attis pensou em matá-lo. Mas sabia que Herse tinha razão quanto ao fato de matar o escravo de outro homem. Chutou-o para o meio da sala, irritado.

"Evan tem razão. Você é um traste."

"Ele não é!", gritou Charis, à porta da casa. "Por favor, Attis, pare de machucá-lo."

"Charis... Você está sendo controlada por este homem. Tendo a sua confiança, ele pode controlar os homofalcos usando a autoridade sobre você como professor."

"Meu mestre jamais faria isso, Attis. Por favor, deixe-o ir."

"Você não tem o direito de dar-me ordens, pequena. O líder é Myles. Você só terá o trono daqui a vários anos."

"Não estou mandando, estou pedindo, Attis. Conheço minha posição e sei que não tenho o direito de reivindicar o título de líder enquanto não merecer. Por isso... A única coisa que posso fazer por meu mestre agora é pedir que o deixe ir, por favor."

Sentando-se no chão, Hyoga enxugou o sangue da boca. Olhou para Charis de forma fria.

"Charis, você não deve estar aqui. Volte e espere a minha volta. Já esqueceu que sou um escravo e que você não é ninguém além de minha discípula? Se não quiser que eu passe exercícios ainda piores, obedeça-me."

Embora parecesse surpresa, Charis sabia que aquele era o seu mestre que ordenava, não o Hyoga das horas livres. Fechou os olhos em sinal de vergonha e retirou-se educadamente.

"Entendi, mestre. Peço desculpas por meu comportamento."

Voltando-se a Attis, Hyoga levantou-se e pegou as ferramentas.

"Se o senhor não se opõe, gostaria de encerrar as minhas atividades por hoje. Tenho a sua permissão?"

Antes que o marido falasse, Herse colocou-se à frente.

"Sim, escravo, você a tem."

"Então irei me retirar. Com licença."

Hyoga saiu da casa, deixando o enfurecido Attis. Sendo objeto de ódio de inúmeros homofalcos, o melhor que podia fazer era obedecer e respeitar as regras, rezando para que sua vida não fosse exterminada por um homofalco vingativo. Passou a mão sobre o ferimento e viu o sangue cobrir os dedos, cena comum após um castigo. Retornou para casa e entrou na sala, já esperado por Charis.

"Mestre..."

"Como foi o treino, Charis?"

"Consegui farpas de dois metros, mestre, parecidas com cabos de lança."

"E a resistência?"

"Ainda não é tão boa quanto lanças reais."

"Então quero que continue trabalhando nisso. Seu objetivo agora é conseguir lanças tão fortes quanto aço."

"Entendi, mestre. Trabalharei para isso."

"Assim espero. Vamos encerrar o treino por hoje, Charis."

Charis relaxou visivelmente e pegou a bacia com água morna que preparara.

"Então posso cuidar dos seus ferimentos?"

Sentando-se na cadeira, Hyoga tirou a túnica e mostrou as costas chicoteadas que ainda se recuperavam e o ferimento do pescoço.

"Por favor."

Enquanto enxugava o sangue do pescoço, a discípula desabafou, angustiada:

"Você não é um traste."

Hyoga riu, diante da sinceridade da discípula.

"Evan já me chamou disso tantas vezes que até sinto como se fosse verdade."

"Mas não é, ele está errado! Eles não o conhecem..."

"Charis, não ligue para o que dizem. Se eu ligasse, enlouqueceria."

"Não posso. Não posso, mestre... Eu me sinto tão impotente do modo como estou agora. Sou só uma discípula, não tenho poder ou autoridade para ajudá-lo. Ainda não tenho forças para enfrentar Evan e alforriá-lo. Não tenho como convencer o povo de que você nunca quis que eles morressem."

"Charis..."

"Eu queria tanto..."

Percebendo que ela chorava, Hyoga virou-se. Charis parou de limpá-lo e passou a enxugar as lágrimas.

"É como se xingassem o meu pai. Dói tanto."

"Eu não sou o seu pai."

"Mas é tão importante quanto, mestre. Não é justo. Só porque é humano... Só porque não possui asas. Não acredito que eu também fui assim um dia. Você não é um traste. Não merece ser tratado assim. E eu não posso fazer nada, nem dizer que eles estão errados, mestre. Você não me permite, pois sei que sua posição lhes dá direito de maltratarem-no. Mas eu queria ajudar. De alguma forma, eu queria ajudar."

Hyoga sorriu e ofereceu-lhe as costas de novo.

"Você já me ajuda tanto todos os dias. Do que está reclamando, Charis? Percebeu como é a única pessoa que eu deixo que limpe os meus ferimentos?"

"Mas a Eleni e a Aure, quero dizer, a Nyx..."

"Elas morreram. Só você pode fazer isso."

Era verdade. Só restava Charis para ele. Ela continuou a tratá-lo, em silêncio. Ao final, preparou a mesa e serviu o jantar. Enquanto comiam, Charis olhava para a mesa, angustiada. Tentando acalmá-la, Hyoga iniciou outro diálogo.

"Sabe, quando você crescer e virar líder, Adelphos terá idade para iniciar o treinamento. Eu sei que a decisão é dele, mas gostaria que ele fosse um cavaleiro de Athena, para deixar discípulos para o futuro com as técnicas de Camus. Assim, daqui a cem anos, ainda existirão cavaleiros de Athena com as mesmas técnicas. Seria como se Camus e eu ainda servíssemos Athena por meio de seus corações. Essa continuação é importante para mim, já que sou seu único discípulo vivo."

"Mas eu também terei discípulos no futuro, mestre. Suas técnicas continuarão vivas neles."

"Eu sei, Charis. Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Mas é importante que elas passem aos futuros cavaleiros de Athena. A deusa sempre foi muito importante para todos nós. Deixar cavaleiros com as mesmas técnicas que desenvolvemos é manter a honra de nossos mestres."

"Por isso deseja que Adelphos seja um cavaleiro de Athena. Isso o torna mais importante que eu, mestre?"

"É claro que não, Charis. Treinar você também é uma forma de honrar Athena, pois prometi que protegeria os homofalcos. Se você lutasse contra os nossos inimigos usando as técnicas que ensinei, seria o mesmo que eu lutar contra eles, dentro de você. E isso também faz parte de minha missão."

"Mas mestre, você não se preocupa com o que eu vá fazer depois de virar líder?"

"Como mestre, não. Mas como pessoa... É claro que sim. Só que eu não tenho o direito de intervir, Charis. Você será a líder dos homofalcos e eu, um mero escravo, se ainda o for. Bem, se não for um escravo, serei um prisioneiro, não há muita diferença. Você deve governar honrando os ensinamentos de seu pai, Charis. Portanto, eu não poderei dizer-lhe o que fazer, será você quem decidirá o futuro dos homofalcos. Independente do que decidir, eu sempre viverei nesta cidade com a missão sagrada de protegê-los."

"Sempre... Não sente nada por não poder voltar ao Santuário, mestre? Você ficou tão feliz quando foi até lá."

"É, fiquei bem contente. É que sinto falta dos meus amigos, sabe? Nós arriscamos nossas vidas juntos para atingir um mesmo objetivo... Lutamos um apoiado na vida do outro. É o tipo de amizade que não se destrói, nem se um dia virarmos inimigos. Não sinto tanta falta de lugares, é mais das pessoas."

"Não sente de nenhum lugar? Eu gosto destas montanhas geladas."

"Há um local que me é especial. É a planície congelada do mar da Sibéria, perto da minha antiga casa, em Kohotek."

"Eu sei! É o lugar onde está o navio de Natássia!"

Surpreso, Hyoga quase se levantou ao ouvir sobre o navio.

"O quê?"

"Foi Shun que me contou! Ele disse sobre uma mãe que tinha se sacrificado para salvar o filho num naufrágio. Ele comentou que estava cuidando do túmulo por respeito aos dois. É esse o local de que tem saudades, mestre?"

Hyoga demorou a responder, pois tentava controlar o choque. Por fim, sorriu tristemente.

"Sim, Charis. É esse. Sinto falta daquele túmulo."

"Shun contou-me que o ato de heroísmo de Natássia sempre o inspirava a ser um cavaleiro melhor. Acho que é o mesmo com você, não é?"

"Ele não precisa de inspiração, Charis. Shun já é um grande cavaleiro."

"Gostaria de voltar para lá de novo, mestre? Quando for líder, deixarei que vá para lá quando quiser!"

"Obrigado, Charis, mas sua permissão não é suficiente. Só posso sair daqui quando tenho uma missão de Athena a ser cumprida."

Após pensar um pouco, Charis veio com outra idéia.

"Pois bem. Sei que é estranho falar sobre isso, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer, já que a palavra de Athena o prende aqui, mestre. Quando você morrer, independente de ser por causa da batalha ou do passar dos anos, prometo que o enterrarei naquele navio, se essa idéia o agradar, o que acha?"

Mais uma vez surpreso, Hyoga ficou sério e desviou o olhar, sentindo os olhos arderem. Charis não tinha idéia da importância da promessa que acabara de fazer.

"Seria maravilhoso, Charis."

"Então assim o farei, mestre! Mas espero que só seja daqui a muitas décadas! Assim eu cuidarei do seu túmulo e o de Natássia ao mesmo tempo."

Terminando de comer, Hyoga recolheu o prato. Charis ainda levantou-se para ajudá-lo, animada.

"Shun ensinou-me que um cavaleiro não precisa conhecer a pessoa para ajudá-la e que foi por isso que você me ajudou anos atrás, mesmo pagando o preço de morar aqui. Shun também não conhece Natássia, mas mesmo assim cuida do túmulo dela, leva flores, reza... Os cavaleiros são mesmo incríveis."

Suspirando, Hyoga lavou a louça e voltou-se em seguida para a pupila.

"Charis... Para você chegar até o navio, precisa quebrar uma camada de gelo enorme, vencer a fortíssima corrente marítima que existe naquela região e a profundidade. Precisaria ser tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro."

"Não importa. Se prometo, cumpro. Se preciso ser tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro, assim serei, mestre."

O rapaz sorriu de novo e pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela, gentil.

"Charis, se fizer isso, quero que faça mais uma coisa."

"O que quiser, mestre."

"Sabe o rosário que sempre carrego?"

"Sim, que possui um grande valor para você. Lembro-me bem disso."

"O dia que me enterrar naquele navio, pegue o rosário e leve-o com você."

"Mas ele é importante para você, mestre."

"Eu sei. Mas Charis... Natássia é a minha mãe."

Foi a vez de a discípula ficar surpresa; até deu um passo atrás após ouvir a revelação.

"É verdade, mestre?"

"Sim. Portanto, se me enterrasse lá, seria o maior presente que poderia me dar. Maior do que qualquer ajuda, maior do que minha alforria. Se o fizesse... Eu nem sei como poderia agradecer-lhe. Portanto, eu gostaria que levasse o meu rosário como prova do sentimento de gratidão."

Enfim, Charis percebeu como era importante para Hyoga a promessa que acabara de fazer. Decidindo que devia ser uma guerreira tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro para cumprir sua promessa, sorriu.

"Eu o levaria com muita honra, mestre! Eu prometo a você!"

Mantendo presas as lágrimas que queria derramar, Hyoga respondeu, emocionado:

"Obrigado, Charis. Muito obrigado..."

* * *

Geralmente, Myles ocupava-se de todo o trabalho de líder sem precisar consultar Hyoga para nada, mantendo o contato de tempos em tempos com o Santuário. A resposta de Athena a Hyoga sobre o sonho ainda não chegara, embora Hyoga tivesse insistido no retorno. Desanimado, o rapaz preferiu concentrar-se nos consertos e no treino de Charis, deixando o resto em segundo plano.

Os preparativos para a competição envolviam o trabalho de todos, inclusive de Hyoga, que ajudou a reformar o pequeno coliseu existente na cidade. Mesmo Evan era obrigado a ajudar na construção e por isso Hyoga teve um descanso reparador dos castigos de Evan, que o colocava para trabalhar com todos.

A data da festividade chegava, quando outro incidente chamou a atenção dos homofalcos. Hyoga ajudava a erguer um pilar de madeira com outros homofalcos, forçando todo o corpo contra a sua base. De repente, todo o apoio na parte superior desapareceu, assim que os homofalcos saíram voando em direção à entrada da cidade, ao chamado dos soldados. Sem o cosmos, não havia como suportar aquele peso sozinho, e Hyoga se viu obrigado a desviar para o lado e deixar o tronco cair.

Curioso, foi atrás dos demais para descobrir o que ocorrera. Ficou chocado ao ver que os soldados tinham prendido mais dois homens que ocasionalmente foram parar ali. Myles levava uma das mãos à cabeça, perturbado.

"Isso não é normal. Em dez anos, surgem três homens. Em dois, mais quatro. E o pior é que não temos mais o cristal."

"Como assim, senhor?"

"O cristal foi destruído no ataque, Hyoga. Não temos mais como saber se esses homens trarão mal aos homofalcos. Ainda estou preocupado com aquele que fugiu também."

"E o que fará agora, então?"

"Exatamente o que Ájax faria. Transformá-los em prisioneiros permanentes."

"Vai deixá-los até a morte?"

"Não há outro jeito. Mas dará trabalho cuidar desses caras por cinqüenta anos até que morram de velhice. Você tem alguma sugestão?"

"Mandá-los ao Santuário?"

"Eles seriam executados por invadir território proibido do Santuário. Assim seria mais fácil se nós os matássemos de uma vez."

"Entre matá-los e mantê-los por cinqüenta anos... Prefiro deixar que vivam."

"Pacifista você, hein? Mas também não estou interessado em tirar vidas sem motivo. Não sabemos se eles são bons homens, nem se são mentirosos. Pode fazer o favor de conversar com eles depois de mim? Acho que é o seu dever como cavaleiro responsável do Santuário."

"Tem razão. Eu irei com você."

Jogados na prisão, os homens gritavam desesperados para serem soltos, enquanto os soldados apontavam as lanças para eles, exigindo silêncio. Hyoga notou, enquanto os via reclamarem, como fora bem comportado comparado aos demais. Sabia que de nada adiantaria espernear e reclamar, quando havia dezenas de soldados em volta, prontos para detê-los.

Myles parou diante deles, com Hyoga. Imediatamente os homens olharam para Hyoga, como se o reconhecessem.

"Você! Você! Por favor, tire-nos daqui! Foi você que nos trouxe até aqui!"

Surpreso, Hyoga percebeu que falavam de seu clone.

"Eu?"

"Sim, foi você que nos disse que haveria abrigo nesta vila! Por favor, tire-nos daqui! Nós só buscamos ajuda!"

Hyoga e Myles se entreolharam, confusos.

"O que acha, Hyoga?"

"Você sabe que não saí daqui. Não posso tirar a corrente e trazer outros homens pra cá. É o mesmo impostor que atacou os homofalcos da última vez."

Voltando-se aos prisioneiros, o líder colocou-se à frente.

"Vocês estão enganados. Hyoga é nosso prisioneiro, como vocês. É impossível ele sair desta cidade sem que eu saiba."

"Mas nós vimos. Estávamos perdidos nas montanhas, procurávamos ajuda. Não tínhamos comida nem água! Então ele surgiu à nossa frente sorrindo e disse que aqui encontraríamos abrigo e ajuda!"

"E depois? O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Desapareceu no meio da neve, eu juro! Por favor, solte-nos."

"Infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso. Deixe-me explicar-lhes, humanos. Esta é a cidade dos homofalcos, criaturas mitológicas, meio humanas, meio pássaros. Vivemos sob a proteção sagrada das deusas Ártemis e Athena. Este território é proibido aos humanos sob a pena de morte e pertence à deusa Athena."

"Por favor, não nos mate! Não sabíamos que era proibido."

"Fiquem calmos. Aqui, na cidade, nós somos os donos da lei. Portanto, enquanto não quisermos matá-los, vocês estarão bem. Basta obedecerem nossas leis."

"E que leis são essas?"

"A lei mais importante dos homofalcos é honrar as palavras. Não importa o que aconteça, um mentiroso, quando descoberto, deve ser morto. Nós, homofalcos, prezamos a honra da promessa acima de tudo e nunca mentimos. Se descobrirmos que um de vocês mentiu, imediatamente o degolaremos como punição."

"Se obedecermos a essas regras, irão nos soltar?"

"Não. Nós precisamos nos proteger contra humanos. Não sabemos o que os homens podem fazer depois de deixarem este local sagrado. Portanto, vocês ficarão como prisioneiros nossos pelo resto de suas vidas."

"Não!"

"Ou se preferirem, podem pedir a clemência de Athena. Mas isso terão que negociar com o Hyoga. Ele é o cavaleiro de Athena responsável pela segurança dos homofalcos."

"Mas você disse que ele era um prisioneiro como nós."

"Sim, eu sou", respondeu Hyoga, calmamente. "Devido a alguns acidentes com o meu clone, fui feito prisioneiro por medida de segurança. Mas isso não muda o meu título e a minha honra. Como cavaleiro de Athena, minha missão é proteger os homofalcos com a vida e respeitar suas leis e líderes."

"Por favor, ajude-nos, amigo. Somos meros alpinistas, só viemos para conhecer as montanhas. Temos família, temos uma vida a cuidar."

"Bem, como Myles disse, vocês podem enviar uma carta ao Santuário pedindo por clemência. Se forem perdoados, serão transferidos para lá, onde ainda serão prisioneiros, mas terão mais liberdade. Provavelmente serão obrigados a auxiliar os cavaleiros como servos."

"Isso é ótimo, senhor!"

"Mas... Há 95% ou mais de chance de serem considerados culpados de seus atos. Se assim acontecer, receberão a pena de morte e serão executados. O que preferem?"

Atônitos, eles calaram-se.

"Eu sugiro que se acalmem", continuou Hyoga. "Enquanto forem prisioneiros, receberão tudo que necessitarem; comida, cobertores."

"Mas precisamos voltar, cavaleiro! Temos família!"

"Eu sinto muito. Vocês atravessaram um território proibido. Antes virem para cá, provavelmente passaram por uma pequena aldeia, chamada Kohotek. Eles deveriam tê-los avisado de que este é um território proibido"

O homem que estava mais desesperado para sair respondeu:

"Mas eles não nos avisaram! Não sabíamos de nada!"

"Em Kohotek? Há um cavaleiro ali, chamado Shun. Ele é um grande amigo meu, que atualmente está encarregado de avisar todos os turistas. Está dizendo que ele não cumpriu com as obrigações?"

"Não, não cumpriu! Não sabíamos deste local."

Voltando-se ao segundo homem, Hyoga indagou:

"Você. Seu companheiro está dizendo a verdade? Responda."

Myles ainda tirou a espada da bainha, ameaçando-os.

"Sabe que todo mentiroso é degolado em nosso território. Nós temos como descobrir a verdade, humano."

Nervoso, o homem encolheu-se.

"É... mentira. Nós encontramos o Shun, ele nos disse que era proibido... Mas Sofon quis explorar terras desconhecidas. Por favor, perdoe-nos."

Irritado, o companheiro avançou sobre ele, dando-lhe um soco.

"Maldito seja, Egor, pare de mentir!"

"Já chega!", interpôs Myles, irritado. "Guardas, separem-nos em prisões diferentes. É óbvio que um deles está mentindo, resta sabermos qual dos dois é. Envie uma carta ao Shun, perguntando a verdade. Assim que soubermos, um deles morrerá. Mas que nojo que me dá."

Naquele momento, Hyoga sentiu-se igualmente enojado. Quando vivia com os humanos, era normal ver mentiras, até em cavaleiros em missão. A mentira ainda era vista como justa na tática de luta dos cavaleiros em guerra contra os demais deuses. Contudo, o convívio com aquele povo mudara seu conceito aos poucos. Agora, Hyoga sentia-se profundamente enojado com a falta de honra daqueles homens, que não sabiam pagar por suas palavras. Começava a compreender a aversão que os homofalcos possuíam pelos humanos, que mentiam a toda a hora para obter vantagens e lucros. Deu as costas e seguiu Myles, que caminhava de volta à construção.

"Que nojo que eles me dão, Hyoga!"

Em silêncio, Hyoga devorava aquela sensação de podridão que infestava o mundo dos humanos. Percebeu, então, que não era mais um humano. Já estava tão acostumado a honrar a palavra e dizer a verdade que a mentira estava longe de seu perfil. Já sabia que Sofon era o mentiroso, pois Shun jamais faltaria com suas obrigações como cavaleiro. Tal mentira era uma ofensa ao amigo, deixando Hyoga revoltado com a falta de honra nos humanos.

"Aqueles humanos nojentos. Tantas palavras blasfemadas! Hyoga, não acredito que você tolera coisas assim naquele lugar!"

A aversão de Hyoga não era falsa. Convencido de que não mais poderia viver ao lado dos humanos, respondeu:

"Também não acredito. Mas também fiquei com nojo da mentira deles. Eu nunca imaginei que sentiria tanta raiva por alguém mentir. Eu não conhecia, ou pelo menos não honrava a palavra antes de vir para cá. Já cheguei a mentir, senhor, não aqui, é claro, mas em Kohotek. Mentiras que usamos para não ferir os sentimentos dos outros. Mas agora... Eu sinto raiva até dessas mentiras. Sinto que a palavra de fato é sagrada, de fato nos faz fortes. Se não pode manter a palavra, você é um fraco, um mero sobrevivente."

"É claro. Todos morremos um dia. Forte é aquele que vive em paz com sua palavra, que cumpre suas promessas e luta por elas até a morte. Um homem assim é que merece crédito. Ájax foi assim."

"Quem mente, merece morrer. Se aquele Sofon estiver mentindo..."

"E provavelmente está. Então a honra de Shun está sendo manchada."

"E eu fiquei com raiva por isso. Pensei, 'um homem que mente assim merece morrer'. Foi a primeira vez que isso veio à minha mente. Acho que é porque faz tempo que vivo com os homofalcos, respeitando a lei da palavra sagrada."

"Você acostuma, não é? Bem, Hyoga, você já pode ser considerado um homofalco depois dessa. Finalmente compreendeu a importância da nossa lei."

Pensando em Nyx, Hyoga parou de andar e encarou Myles, entristecido.

"Mas... Mesmo compreendendo isso... Ainda acho que é uma lei triste, senhor. Nyx não teve escolha senão mentir. Era ela mesmo culpada?"

"Ela era", respondeu Myles, sem hesitar. "Você sabe que era. Mas Hyoga, a lei dos homofalcos não é a mesma para os homens. E nenhuma lei é justa de verdade, pois muitos criminosos não sabem por que estão errados. É uma questão de ponto de vista. Venha, vamos continuar. Daqui a alguns dias, homofalcos sorridentes preencherão o coliseu. É dever meu dar-lhe ao menos um pouco de alegria."


	26. 25

Uma das tarefas de Evan era auxiliar Myles nos cuidados com os prisioneiros. Portanto, nessas horas Hyoga não recebia qualquer castigo e trabalhava como nos dias em que era escravo de Myles. A resposta de Shun chegara naquele dia, mas o conteúdo ainda era um mistério para ele.

Aproximaram-se da prisão de Egor, Hyoga carregando a tina e baldes contendo água quente para o banho. Evan prendeu as mãos do prisioneiro e Hyoga preparou o banho, revivendo os dias em que vivera naquela prisão. Agora ele era o opressor. Assim que terminou, saiu da prisão e Evan soltou Egor, permitindo-lhe que se banhasse. Em seguida, dirigiram-se à prisão de Sofon.

Myles abriu a carta e releu. Em seguida, mostrou-a ao prisioneiro, com uma expressão fria.

"Você mentiu, humano."

"Eu não! Foi esse Shun que mentiu! Ele não nos disse nada, senhor, eu juro!"

Irritado, Hyoga aproximou-se da prisão.

"Shun jamais mentiria para mim, seu desgraçado! Não ouse manchar a honra que ele construiu sobre anos! Shun é um cavaleiro e amigo fiel! Não vou permitir que fale mais uma palavra ofensiva a ele!"

Evan riu, tirando a espada para executar a punição.

"Por incrível que pareça, concordo com o traste do meu escravo. Acredito mais naquele garoto de cara infantil do que em você, safado. Vai morrer agora mesmo!"

"Espere, Evan", interveio Myles. "Hyoga, posso pedir que chame sua discípula?"

"Ela está treinando agora. Por que, Myles?"

"Quero que ela execute a sentença."

"Por quê?"

"É o que ela terá de fazer no futuro, quando for líder. Não acha que é uma boa hora para testar as emoções de sua discípula?"

Hyoga considerou a possibilidade com calma. Até o momento, Charis ainda não tinha colocado seus conhecimentos como líder à prova. Era verdade que sabia exatamente como um bom líder deveria agir, mas ainda não tinha sido testada nesse sentido. Voltou-se a Evan, que era o seu dono naquele dia.

"Senhor, peço permissão para cumprir a ordem de Myles."

"Tem dez minutos, imbecil", respondeu Evan, secamente.

Hyoga saiu correndo em direção ao campo de treino, sabendo que dez minutos era muito pouco para trazer Charis a tempo. Provavelmente levaria mais chicotadas por aquela no dia. Encontrou a discípula treinando o Diamond Dust, golpe que ainda exigia treino.

"Charis."

"Sim, mestre, estou às ordens."

"Myles está solicitando a sua presença nas prisões. Ele quer que você execute um dos prisioneiros."

"O quê?"

"Essas são as ordens, obedeça!"

Embora estivesse surpresa, Charis não o questionou. Seguiu o mestre e dirigiu-se às prisões, onde Evan e Myles esperavam.

"Traste, foram mais de dez minutos."

"Peço perdão, senhor."

"Que perdão, que nada. Vou é descontar mais tarde."

Ignorando a discussão, Myles abriu a porta da prisão e entregou a espada a Charis.

"Charis, você deve matar este prisioneiro. Ele disse que não foi avisado de que este é um território proibido. Shun já nos confirmou que os avisou devidamente. Como mentiu, recebeu a sentença de morte."

"Entendi, senhor. Irei executar a punição agora."

"Espere, garota! Por favor, você não pode me matar! Eu não sou mau!"

Encostando a lâmina da espada no pescoço de Sofon, Charis ignorou-o completamente.

"Você será punido pelo descumprimento da lei sagrada da palavra. Sua executora será Charis, filha de Ájax, o ex-líder dos homofalcos. Também discípula de Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Athena da constelação de Cisne."

Sem hesitar, Charis degolou o homem, espalhando sangue por toda a parte. Em seguida, pegou a cabeça e entregou-a a um dos soldados.

"Aqui está a cabeça do criminoso. Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"Não, Charis, muito obrigado. Pode retornar ao seu treinamento."

"Então... Com a sua licença, senhor."

Charis levantou vôo, deixando a cena de execução, uma enorme poça de sangue. Diante dos restos de Sofon, Myles comentou, abismado.

"Não imaginava que Charis fosse se sair tão bem. Não houve nenhum momento de hesitação. Você a treinou muito bem, Hyoga."

Ainda sem acreditar no que vira, Hyoga observava o sangue.

"Quem está assustado sou eu. Nunca imaginei que Charis pudesse executar um homem a tão sangue-frio..."

"Você deveria elogiá-la, cavaleiro."

"Eu sei... Só estou assustado com o que vi, foi diferente."

"É porque Charis é só uma garotinha, certo? Mas ela é especial, Hyoga. Já deveria saber disso. Bem, deixarei o resto em suas mãos, Evan."

Myles partiu e Evan empurrou-o na prisão.

"Agora limpe essa sujeira, seu idiota! E queime o corpo desse miserável até que não reste nada!"

Assentindo respeitosamente, Hyoga saiu da prisão para pegar um pano de chão.

"Entendi, senhor. Peço permissão para pegar o material necessário à limpeza."

Irritado, o homofalco agarrou-o pela túnica e sorriu maldosamente.

"Não precisa. Você está vestindo o material ideal para esse trabalho. Mãos à obra! E não se esqueça de vesti-lo de novo depois."

Evan afastou-se, rindo. Egor estava dentro da tina, tomando banho, mas tremendo com a morte do companheiro.

"Não precisavam matá-lo! Ele era o meu amigo!"

Ignorando as palavras do prisioneiro, Hyoga suspirou profundamente enquanto olhava para o chão sujo. Tirou a túnica e ajoelhou-se no chão, enxugando o sangue da vítima. Não sabia o que era mais desagradável: ver Charis matar um homem a sangue-frio ou ter de limpar o sangue com a própria roupa. Enquanto fazia, o homem tentava dialogar.

"Eu sei que ele mentiu, mas estava fazendo isso para salvar-se. É a lei da sobrevivência, entende? Sofon não era um mau homem, cavaleiro, ele era um pai de família! E agora, como ficam os filhos e a esposa?"

"Ele deveria ter pensado antes de vir para cá. Você também."

"Mas e quanto a você? Diz que é um cavaleiro, mas está sendo humilhado por essas criaturas bizarras!"

"Sou escravo de Evan. É direito dele humilhar-me, não sou nada além de uma ferramenta de trabalho para ele. É claro que isso nada tem a ver com o fato de ser um cavaleiro e que minha missão sagrada é a mesma. Também não é um assunto que cabe a você discutir. Termine logo o banho para que eu limpe aí."

"Como você pode aceitar isso? Como pode querer o bem deles se você é apenas explorado por eles?"

Foi a vez de Hyoga ficar irritado. No entanto, sabia que não tinha o direito de brigar com o prisioneiro.

"Minha vida é apenas minha e ninguém pode controlar as decisões que tomo. Se obedeço a Evan, é porque assim o decidi, não porque fiz por medo. É diferente de vocês, que são capazes de tudo porque tremem ao saber que os homofalcos valorizam a verdade."

"Eles são loucos!"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza", respondeu Hyoga.

"É claro! O que você acha? Eles aprisionam os outros, dizem que podem matar à vontade! Acha que não são loucos?"

Hyoga não respondeu; pegou o cadáver de Sofon e preparou uma fogueira próxima às prisões para queimá-lo. Enquanto isso, Egor terminou de banhar-se e o cavaleiro tirou a tina da prisão, deixando-a como antes. Em seguida, jogou as cinzas de Sofon fora, deixando o prisioneiro em lágrimas com a perda do amigo. Terminava de limpar o resto do sangue, quando Evan apareceu, carregando o chicote.

"Não acredito que ainda não terminou, seu traste!"

Chutando-o, derrubou-o chão em frente à prisão de Egor. Notando a expressão assustada do rapaz, ainda brincou:

"Pode ser que no futuro eu faça o mesmo com você, prisioneiro. Observe bem!"

Levando chutes, Hyoga permaneceu imóvel, deitado no chão. Sabia que de nada adiantaria reclamar ou pedir para parar. A maneira mais rápida de acabar com o castigo e aceitar quieto e esperar. Evan surrou-o por meia hora, até que se posicionou com o chicote, pronto para golpeá-lo.

"Você sabe o que deve fazer, imbecil."

Hyoga ajoelhou-se e permitiu que Evan o castigasse. De início, o homofalco pretendia dar apenas dez golpes pela demora ao chamar Charis, mais cedo. No entanto, a presença de Egor deixava-o com vontade de demonstrar-lhe o que todos os humanos mereciam em suas mãos. Não se preocupou em contar as chicotadas. Simplesmente foi golpeando a bel-prazer, até que as costas de Hyoga estivessem completamente cobertas de sangue. Sorriu para o prisioneiro, que os observava estarrecido.

"Adoraria fazer o mesmo com você, humano imbecil."

Atordoado, Hyoga permaneceu no chão, contraído de dor. Evan pisou-o nas costas e limpou as solas dos sapatos nos ferimentos, antes de ameaçá-lo mais uma vez com o chicote.

"Levante-se. Vista sua roupa."

Reunindo toda a força do corpo, Hyoga obedeceu e vestiu a túnica, que, molhada de sangue, grudou nos cortes. Em seguida, o homofalco agarrou a corrente e arrastou Hyoga até a prisão de Egor, onde o prendeu à grade.

"Charis virá buscá-lo depois, miserável. Mas antes..."

Queimando o cosmos, Evan golpeou-o várias vezes, até que Hyoga não conseguisse mais ficar de pé. Sorriu satisfeito e partiu, deixando-os. Egor ficou desesperado com o castigo, achando que algo parecido esperava por ele no futuro. O sangue pingava do rosto de Hyoga, coberto de ferimentos e encostado à prisão. Para ele, era quase um filme de terror.

"Eles não vão fazer isso comigo também, vão? Eu não quero ser um escravo!"

Hyoga, contudo, não respondeu: tinha acabado de perder a consciência.

* * *

Charis chegou de noite, voando. Vendo a executora de Sofon, Egor gritou e encostou-se no canto da prisão, amedrontado. Ignorando-o, a homofalca pousou ao lado do mestre.

"Mestre. Acorde, mestre."

Hyoga abriu os olhos e disse, em voz fraca:

"Charis, é você. Diga-me, como foi o treinamento?"

"Acho que estou começando a pegar o jeito do golpe. Mas ainda é muito difícil."

"Bem, amanhã veremos o resultado. Por enquanto, pode descansar..."

"Continuamos amanhã, então."

"Sim..."

Aproximando-se, a expressão de Charis tornou-se preocupada, quase desesperada.

"Mestre, está doendo muito?"

Hyoga riu, embora Evan tivesse exagerado naquele dia.

"Já estou acostumado, Charis... Acho. Só preciso descansar um pouco antes de voltar."

"Trouxe água e cobertor. Tente beber um pouco."

Com o cuidado de uma enfermeira, Charis levou o cantil até a boca de Hyoga, que bebeu um pouco. Em seguida, molhou um lenço e limpou-lhe o rosto.

"Está mais machucado hoje... Vou preparar um banho quente para você, mestre. Tenho certeza de que ajudará a descansar."

"Não sei se terei tempo. Adel ficou sozinho praticamente o dia todo. Precisa de atenção."

"Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, não se preocupe com nada. Vou soltá-lo agora, mestre."

Tirando as amarras, Hyoga caiu para o lado, mas Charis segurou-o, impedindo-o de deitar na neve. Em seguida, enrolou-o no cobertor e acendeu o cosmos, aquecendo-o gentilmente.

"Sente-se melhor assim?"

"Sim... Obrigado, Charis."

"Quando se sentir forte o bastante para andar, avise-me. Vou ajudá-lo até lá, mestre."

Enquanto Charis esperava, Egor tentou aproximar-se, mas tinha medo da garota que assassinara o amigo.

"Garota, o que está fazendo? Você mata o meu amigo e agora ajuda o outro prisioneiro? Não é justo! Vocês não são justos!"

"Você nunca entenderia", respondeu a garota, secamente.

Pensando na cena do assassinato, Hyoga olhou para Charis.

"Charis... Os humanos..."

"Eu sei, mestre, nem todos são maus. Mas o cavaleiro Mu deu-me um ótimo conselho. Em vez de avaliar a verdade das palavras, devo avaliar a verdade visível, que é clara e está na pessoa em si. Esse prisioneiro... Ele não é como você, mestre. Ele não consegue entender a nossa cultura, nem quer. Portanto, não vale à pena eu explicar."

Hyoga sorriu e forçou as pernas. Enfim, conseguiu reunir força suficiente para ficar de pé.

"Já estou mais forte. Vamos voltar? Estou louco para mergulhar numa tina de água quente."

"É para já, mestre! Pode deixar comigo!"

Apoiado em Charis, Hyoga partiu, deixando o prisioneiro. Sabia que a surra daquele dia não fora direcionada a ele, mas a Egor. A dor, contudo, estava nele.

* * *

O dia dos jogos chegou como todos esperavam, menos Hyoga. Os castigos de Evan diminuíram consideravelmente na época em que trabalhava na reforma do coliseu, dando uma folga às costas fustigadas. Após as competições, sua rotina de surras, chicotadas e tarefas domésticas voltariam, deixando-o à beira de um ataque nervoso.

Tentando esquecer o futuro, sorriu para Charis, que ganhara um dia de folga para acompanhar as competições ao seu lado. Ela se encarregava de preparar a mochila com os acessórios de Adelphos, antes de ir. Era bom vê-la relaxar de vez em quando e agir como uma garota normal.

"Charis, já terminou?"

"Já, mestre, estou pronta. Adel terá tudo o que precisa lá, até fraldas! Não posso esquecer-me de nada, pois quero passar o dia inteiro lá. Todos da cidade param hoje para torcer nas competições esportivas dos homofalcos e celebrar em homenagem a Athena e a Ártemis. Dizem que vão sacrificar três renas ao longo do dia. A primeira vez que vi, era muito pequena e de pouco me lembro. Fui com o meu pai."

"Estou curioso para saber como é. E sendo uma homenagem a Athena, é minha obrigação comparecer. Vamos indo?"

"Sim, mestre!"

Saíram de casa e viram dezenas de homofalcos voando na direção do coliseu. Como Hyoga não podia acompanhá-los da mesma forma, Charis seguiu caminhando, enquanto carregava Adelphos.

"Mestre, por que não quis participar das competições? Algumas proíbem o uso de cosmos, você poderia até ganhar, já que é um excelente guerreiro."

"Não sou muito amigo de competições sem nenhum propósito, Charis. Minha profissão é guerrear, mas sou o tipo de pessoa que prefere deitar e dormir a entrar em eventos esportivos."

"É uma pena, adoraria vê-lo competindo."

"Quando já tiver terminado o treino, por que não participa? Não duvidaria se virasse o destaque do dia."

Charis corou, desviando o olhar.

"Mestre... Não diga isso."

Hyoga riu e viu o enorme coliseu surgir diante dos olhos. Era difícil acreditar como tudo ficara pronto em poucas semanas, vendo a grandiosidade da construção. Em parte, sentia orgulho por ter participado do restauro, mas desejava que não tivesse sido sob a ameaça de um chicote.

No lado de fora, competidores alongavam-se e preparavam-se para os torneios. Alguns tinham treinado com Hyoga, mas a maioria eram soldados já veteranos, com grande destaque no exército homofalco. Ao encontrar com seu velho amigo de treino, Hyoga parou.

"Otis!"

Otis, que estivera distraído com os exercícios, parou e sorriu para o amigo. Logo depois do ataque aos homofalcos, a amizade dos dois enfraquecera, mas agora voltava aos antigos moldes.

"Ei, Hyoga! Veio participar dos jogos?"

"Não, só vim assistir e torcer. De vez em quando, é bom descansar as costas."

"Principalmente quando se é escravo de Evan. Cara, não sei como você agüenta, só o treinamento já é um inferno. Aliás, sabia que ele vai participar este ano também? No último torneio, Evan foi o campeão de grande parte das competições. A que tem mais destaque, a de duelo, é a especialidade dele. Sabe, ganhar essa competição é até mais importante que ganhar na relação geral dos jogos. E Evan sempre ganha nos dois."

"Parece que você tem um rival complicado, Otis."

"Rival? Nem sei se tenho chance. Mas jogar é uma ótima maneira de comparar suas forças com as dos veteranos, por isso entrei. É uma forma de testar-me, entende?"

"Claro. Que guerreiro não deseja conhecer o resultado de seus esforços?"

"Exatamente. Espero não me decepcionar."

"Se não se sair bem, não fique preocupado. Ao menos saberá quais são o seus pontos fortes e os fracos."

"Você tem razão. Ei, é ótimo receber as dicas de um especialista antes do torneio. Mais alguma orientação a dar-me, cavaleiro de Athena?"

"Claro. Dê o seu melhor."

"Heh. Não precisa ser um mestre para dizer isso, mas obrigado."

"Disponha. Otis, nós já vamos entrar. Sabe qual é a primeira competição?"

"A primeira é com asas. É uma competição de velocidade e técnicas de vôo. Você vai gostar de ver."

"Certo. Estamos indo. Boa sorte, Otis."

"Ei, obrigado. Divirtam-se."

Entrando no coliseu, Hyoga buscou um lugar à sombra, pensando em Adelphos, que poderia cansar-se demais ao Sol. Charis também usava suas asas para oferecer sombra àquele que se tornara o seu irmãozinho. Os competidores entraram e Myles voou até o centro do coliseu.

"Amigos homofalcos! Esta é a primeira competição que coordeno como líder. Espero atender às expectativas de todos, oferecendo jogos e feitos inesquecíveis! Declaro aberto o torneio esportivo em homenagem a Athena e a Ártemis! Também a dedico ao nosso grande e querido Ájax, que infelizmente voou para o outro mundo!"

No centro da arena, uma das renas foi sacrificada, em meio à comemoração do povo. Apesar de ter vivido uma época no Santuário, Hyoga não estava acostumado aos sacrifícios de animais em homenagem aos deuses, já que Kohotek tinha como religião o cristianismo. Mesmo assim, notou que o torneio dos homofalcos era bem mais simples que os dos gregos, que eram realizados em diversos dias e possuía uma abertura deveras demorada.

Os homofalcos da organização posicionaram-se em diversos lugares, carregando barreiras e tracejando uma espécie de corrida com obstáculos em pleno vôo, jogo que testaria as habilidades aéreas dos competidores. Hyoga imaginou como seria patético se ele participasse de uma competição como aquela, sem asas e completamente sem cosmos. Voltando-se a Charis, comentou:

"E você ainda queria que eu participasse, garota. Como acha que eu passaria por um jogo desses? Não tenho asas, Charis!"

"Você não precisa, mestre", respondeu a discípula, sorrindo. "Pode participar de quantas provas desejar, não precisa fazer a série inteira. A maioria o faz, mas as regras não o obrigam a isso. Você poderia participar de outras provas, como arremesso de peso, velocidade terrestre, duelo..."

"Entendi. Acha que eu me sairia bem se participasse?"

"Você é mais forte que Evan! Se pudesse usar o seu cosmos... Tenho certeza de que ganharia todas as competições!"

Era engraçada a maneira como Charis o idolatrava, como se ele fosse um titã saído da mitologia. Talvez fosse a expectativa que seu título de cavaleiro criava, talvez porque ele fosse o seu mestre. A imagem de Camus, como um altivo cavaleiro de grande renome, era imutável em sua mente, por mais que pensasse que se tratava de um ser humano comum, como qualquer outro.

O primeiro participante entrou na arena, vestindo roupas leves. Provavelmente se movimentaria melhor daquela forma do que usando a pesada armadura dos soldados homofalcos. Ergueu-se no ar com as asas, mantendo-se na posição de largada, pronto para iniciar a prova. Enquanto via os obstáculos, Hyoga comparou a prova com uma de equitação, mas testando a habilidade com as asas. Abaixo, três dos soldados, veteranos e de certa idade, serviam como juízes.

A autorização foi dada, e o homofalco voou habilmente entre os obstáculos. A prova exigia dele alguns movimentos bruscos de vôo, como num estreito corredor, onde ele precisava realizar um ângulo de noventa graus para cima sem tocar nas paredes. As asas batiam no sentido contrário como freios e depois o impulsionavam na curva. Charis explicou-lhe que se tratava de uma manobra bastante difícil e que exigia grande destreza do homofalco. O primeiro competidor ainda demorou na curva, o que o prejudicou na nota final.

"Esses movimentos são bruscos e rápidos, mas podem significar uma grande vantagem na batalha", comentou. "Myles tem me ensinado a batalhar no ar, já que você não conhece as técnicas. Ainda estou tentando adaptar o cosmos de gelo com as asas."

"São movimentos bastante úteis", reparou Hyoga, enquanto observava o segundo competidor voar entre os obstáculos. "Bons para esquiva."

"Sim, mestre. Aquela técnica de fazer uma curva para o lado durante a queda também é importante para esquivar de nossos inimigos. Podemos juntar essa técnica com a da curva de noventa graus para realizar um contra-ataque bem poderoso."

"Estou vendo. É algo que não tenho capacidade de ensinar-lhe."

"Mas o Myles já está cuidando disso para mim, mestre. Ele também ensina muito bem."

"Melhor ele do que o Evan. Já tentou praticar o Diamond Dust junto?"

"Junto?"

"Sim, fazer experiências. Agora que você já domina algumas técnicas básicas de um cavaleiro de gelo, poderia misturar o que aprendeu com os movimentos aéreos. Com um pouco de criatividade, poderia criar um estilo próprio de batalha, que também envolvesse as asas. Deve lutar com tudo o que tem, Charis. Para isso, é melhor que conheça o seu corpo como ninguém."

"Tem razão, mestre. Mas você também me ensinou que um guerreiro precisa saber lutar, mesmo quando está debilitado. Se eu lutasse contra um humano, a primeira coisa que ele iria atacar seriam as minhas asas, que são o meu ponto forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo."

"Exatamente. Um guerreiro versátil tem menos chances de cair em batalha. Deve saber lutar em qualquer situação: com a perna quebrada, um braço quebrado, cego... Se for um homofalco, é claro que precisa saber lutar na terra, nunca se sabe quando suas asas ficarão debilitadas. Mas isso não impede que você as treine também, Charis. Você possui essas duas armas de dar inveja. Deve saber utilizá-las também. Já vi o ataque cortante das asas de um homofalco, é terrível."

"É porque o ataque das estinfálidas era assim. Como os homofalcos herdaram as asas cortantes dessas aves, essa é a nossa principal arma aérea."

"Eu reparei que Evan consegue utilizar as asas para lançar golpes de cosmos."

"Ninguém sabe como ele faz aquilo, mestre. Quando estamos parados no ar, não conseguimos concentrar cosmos nas asas, pois precisamos batê-la a grande velocidade. Evan é o guerreiro mais incrível entre os homofalcos, porque consegue fazer coisas incríveis com as asas e o cosmos, além de possuir grandes ataques de fogo. Como Otis comentou, ele também se sai muito bem nos jogos. Ele treina o corpo tão bem que alguns dizem que ele descende dos deuses."

"Parece que ele é o próximo a entrar."

"Vamos ver a performance dele, mestre! Vai entender."

Como Charis comentara, Evan de fato parecia ser mais hábil que os demais, mesmo quando permanecia parado no ar. Curioso, Hyoga contou rapidamente a quantidade de batidas que ele dava para manter-se naquela posição. Logo reparou como seus movimentos eram mais controlados.

"Ele bate as asas mais devagar, Charis."

"É verdade. Eu não consigo ficar no ar batendo as asas daquele jeito. Ele não ensina isso a nenhum dos homofalcos, mesmo sendo o mestre de muitos. Ele quer ser o único a ter aquela técnica."

"Existe algo que o mantém no ar. O modo, alguma coisa... Observe bem."

Mesmo prestando atenção, Charis não conseguia ver nada de diferente no modo de voar do guerreiro. Contudo, Hyoga observava-o como se descobrisse algum segredo. O início da prova foi anunciado e Evan lançou-se ferozmente contra os obstáculos, a uma velocidade bem superior à dos demais competidores. Realizou cada manobra com precisão, executando movimentos perfeitos para cada situação. Ao término, recebeu a nota máxima por seu esforço.

"É incrível, não é, mestre?"

Surpreso, Hyoga pegou Adelphos de seus braços.

"Charis, pode ficar um pouco no ar? Quero ver como você bate as asas."

"Agora? Mas há pessoas atrás querendo ver a competição, mestre."

"É só um pouco. Faça isso."

Obedecendo, Charis ergueu-se no ar e ficou no mesmo lugar, batendo as asas como sempre fazia. Logo, homofalcos atrás começaram a reclamar, querendo ver os jogos.

"Charis, quer sair da frente?"

"Estamos tentando ver!"

Envergonhada, a homofalca desceu e sentou-se em seu lugar, vermelha.

"Mestre, não sou tão criança a ponto de fazer esse tipo de coisa."

"É a força e a velocidade das asas."

"O quê?"

"A qualidade do vôo de Evan vem da velocidade e da força das asas que ele possui. Deve ter trabalhado muito duro para chegar nesse nível."

"Não estou entendendo, mestre."

"A maneira como ele bate as asas também é diferente, ele usa a articulação de um modo diferente... Não é natural. Mas é tão rápido que só um guerreiro do mesmo nível que ele poderia perceber."

"Quer dizer que você é mais forte que ele?"

"Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, Charis. Evan é mais forte que um cavaleiro de prata, mas não bate um dourado. Se eu não tivesse o limite de cosmos teria conseguido vencer. No entanto... Ele é um guerreiro esplêndido por sua persistência e coragem. Mesmo detestando admitir."

"Então ele é o guerreiro mais forte que existe aqui, mestre?"

Hyoga ponderou e observou Myles. Desde que o marido de Eleni virara o líder dos homofalcos e assumira o controle da corrente de Prometeu, seu cosmos vinha chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Myles não bate as asas daquela forma. Mas ele..."

"O que tem ele?"

"O cosmos dele é diferente, bem controlado. Eu me pergunto até que ponto suas técnicas vão. Ájax deixou-o como líder pelo caráter e o bom senso. Mas eu sei que há algo mais."

"O que, mestre?"

"Esqueça o que disse. Preciso pensar antes. Parece que Ájax vai mesmo ganhar a competição de vôo."

"Eu queria voar daquela forma..."

Ainda pensando sobre a técnica de vôo, Hyoga decidiu pesquisar mais sobre o assunto depois. Por ora, relaxou e sorriu.

"Verei mais tarde o que posso fazer sobre isso. Vamos continuar vendo os jogos, Charis."

Depois da competição de vôo, outras provas foram feitas, testando diversas habilidades físicas dos homofalcos. Havia algumas nas quais Hyoga poderia se sair razoavelmente bem, como arremesso e levantamento de peso, provas em que o uso de cosmos era proibido. Em outras, que possibilitavam o cosmos, como a corrida terrestre, não trariam nenhum resultado positivo.

Como esperado, Evan saiu-se bem em todos os torneios, mostrando-se superior a todos os soldados da cidade. Por meio das provas, Hyoga pôde ver bem o nível dos melhores soldados da cidade e pensar em como utilizar aquela força caso houvesse um segundo ataque. Sua atenção, no entanto, foi desviada a um jovem homofalco, cerca de três anos mais velho que Charis, que se sentou ao lado da garota, sorrindo.

"Ei, Charis. Estive procurando por você."

"Zarek. Então você não desistiu de vir atrás de mim."

"Quem é ele, Charis?"

"É o meu amigo Zarek, mestre. Às vezes, ele me ajuda no treino da tarde, é um discípulo de Evan."

"Sei."

"Prazer, mestre Hyoga."

"Prazer, Zarek. Deve estar orgulhoso de seu mestre hoje.

"É. Ele é um guerreiro incrível."

Pelo olhar do garoto, Hyoga notou que Zarek não se sentia exatamente orgulhoso de seu mestre. Charis passou a conversar animadamente com o amigo sobre o torneio e os soldados que participavam naquele ano, enquanto viam o desempenho dos soldados.

A última competição, a que Charis mencionara ser mais importante que o próprio torneio, seria realizada ao final da tarde. Até então, Otis vinha se saindo relativamente bem para um soldado de baixo nível.

"No último torneio, os homofalcos se enfrentam numa luta aberta, com uso de cosmos", explicou-lhe Charis. "Não há limite de tempo, e as batalhas são terríveis. Quando o homofalco fica ferido demais para continuar, é considerado perdedor. Evan é o campeão invicto."

"Ele luta bem. Vejamos que tipo de luta teremos."

Apesar de ser tarde, naquela época o dia arrastava-se por várias horas, permitindo que a batalha prosseguisse até o final. Adelphos, contudo, já estava cansado, e Hyoga ajeitou-o nos braços para que pudesse dormir.

"Está sendo um dia pesado para este pequeno. Acho que deveria voltar e deixar que descansasse, Charis."

"Mas mestre, a melhor parte ainda está por vir."

"Eu sei, mas Adelphos ainda é um bebê. Há limites, Charis."

Hyoga levantou-se para ir embora, mas Zarek levantou-se subitamente.

"Espere, mestre Hyoga! Será que eu posso...?"

E estendeu-lhe as mãos para pegar o bebê.

"Eu tenho um irmãozinho, já estou acostumado a cuidar dele. Sempre uso as minhas asas como cama, e ele dorme, não importa onde. Assim você não perderá o final da competição."

Ainda sem compreender o porquê de tanta afobação para que ele visse o final, Hyoga aceitou e passou Adelphos para Zarek, que estendeu as asas até que ficassem dobradas diante dele. Com cuidado, colocou Adelphos no colo, dando-lhe um canto confortável para dormir. Abismada, Charis ainda comentou:

"Você não cansa de ficar com as asas nessa posição?"

"Não, já me acostumei por causa do meu irmãozinho. Desde que ficamos órfãos, sempre cuidei dele assim. Por favor, mestre Hyoga. Relaxe e assista o torneio. É a primeira vez que vê os jogos, não é?"

Mesmo sem entender a intenção do garoto, Hyoga tomou aquela atitude como um mero favor e sentou-se de novo.

"É sim. Obrigado, Zarek."

Sorrindo, Zarek continuou a ver os jogos. As primeiras batalhas foram travadas entre diversos soldados com cosmos ou não. Geralmente o resultado das lutas não demorava a sair, pois os guerreiros que dominavam melhor o cosmos ganhavam. À medida que os mais fracos eram eliminados, mais alto era o nível das técnicas dos competidores. Observando um rápido nocaute, Charis inclinou-se para o mestre.

"Mestre, o que aconteceu ali?"

"Ele recuou demais e na hora errada. Com a distância que ganhou, o concorrente teve espaço para aplicar aquele chute, que ainda veio com cosmos. Naquela hora, ele deveria ter desviado lateralmente ou mesmo avançado para quebrar a postura de luta do adversário."

"Não consegui ver isso."

"Foi rápido. Mas tente ver. É importante que você treine o olhar para acompanhar o ritmo da luta, Charis."

Talvez aquele fosse um bom treino adicional a Charis, de uma forma também descontraída. Concentrando-se nos movimentos da luta seguinte, Charis ficava cada vez mais confusa com a velocidade dos cosmos dos homofalcos. Inconscientemente começou a queimar o cosmos, e Zarek assustou-se.

"Calma, Charis, não precisa lutar também! São eles que estão na arena."

Rindo, Hyoga não censurou a discípula.

"Tudo bem, ela não vai machucar ninguém se só queimar o cosmos. Ela está tentando aumentar o poder para enxergar os movimentos da luta com mais facilidade."

O interesse de Zarek subitamente voltou-se à explicação de Hyoga, como se quisesse praticar junto.

"E eu também posso fazer isso?"

"É claro, mas não é necessário. Por exemplo, agora não posso utilizar o meu cosmos. Mas como o meu olhar já foi bem treinado, não necessito mais queimar o cosmos para enxergar movimentos em lutas desse nível. Nas do Evan provavelmente terei um pouco de dificuldade, mas sei que posso. Para quem está aprendendo, como vocês, o cosmos ajuda bastante."

Queimando o cosmos, Zarek observou a luta com mais interesse. Num determinado momento, Charis sorriu e voltou-se a Hyoga.

"Eu vi, mestre! Ele desviou de cinco golpes antes de contra-atacar! Antes, parecia que o ataque só era de um golpe."

"São tão rápidos que parecem um, não é? Ataques rápidos assim dão grande vantagem ao lutador. Seiya, por exemplo, é um guerreiro de velocidade, que prioriza inúmeros ataques velozes a um único soco. É claro que a velocidade depende diretamente do cosmos."

"Mas você não é desse tipo."

"Não, para cavaleiros de gelo, esse método não é tão vantajoso, a menos que você domine um cosmos muito alto. O seu ataque com farpas de gelo, por exemplo, não é muito forte porque você não tem tempo de lançar tantos ataques a uma temperatura muito baixa."

"É verdade, preciso criar as farpas rápido demais."

"Sim. É por isso que nós não nos damos muito bem com a velocidade, mas devemos saber lidar com ela. Um ataque de gelo, embora leve um tempo para ser realizado, deve percorrer o ar o mais rápido possível."

"E isso também depende do cosmos."

"É claro."

Charis voltou a observar a luta, digerindo as palavras de Hyoga com calma. Zarek ainda tentava enxergar a batalha, provavelmente não conseguira enxergar o mesmo que Charis, pois seu cosmos era visivelmente inferior. Um dos soldados voltou-se para trás e queimou o cosmos, preparando-se para mais um ataque.

"Mestre, parece que ele vai atacar de novo."

"Pela postura, é um ataque diferente ao dos cinco socos."

O soldado avançou furiosamente contra o outro e lançou um forte ataque de cosmos, iluminando a arena. Desta vez, o ataque deu certo e derrubou o adversário, que se feriu. Charis sorriu de novo.

"Consegui ver de novo! Foram chutes! Sete... oito... Foram oito, mestre?"

"Dez. Dois deles foram quase instantâneos. Foi um bom ataque, ele é um guerreiro de alto nível. É veterano?"

"Ele é um dos melhores do exército, mestre. Só olhar os golpes já foi difícil... Eu nunca ganharia numa luta..."

"Não fique desanimada, Charis. Ver já é um grande avanço. É meio caminho andado para o contra-ataque. Mais de meio caminho. Dois terços? É a parte mais difícil da defesa."

Tanto Zarek quanto Charis mostraram-se curiosos com sua explicação.

"As técnicas de defesa dos cavaleiros envolvem todos os tipos de ataque, absolutamente todos. É por isso que dizem que uma técnica não funciona duas vezes contra um cavaleiro de Athena. Isso porque depois que vemos o ataque, descobrimos qual é a maneira mais eficiente de bloqueá-lo. A única chance de o ataque funcionar duas vezes é a velocidade ser superior ao do cavaleiro, ou seja, de o cosmos ser superior."

"Para cada ataque... É o que você me ensinou logo no começo, não é?"

"Mais ou menos. Ainda estou ensinando, Charis. Você precisa aprimorar um pouco mais o seu cosmos para descobrir mais maneiras. Mas não se preocupe, seu treinamento não acabará enquanto eu não ensinar tudo o que precisa para lutar no mesmo nível que os cavaleiros."

"Ver e saber como defender... Foi Myles que me disse algo semelhante, há pouco tempo. Será que Evan também sabe disso, mestre?"

"Pelo nível de luta dele, é possível que sim. Mas depende do tipo de treinamento que ele realizou. O estilo de luta que possui é... como posso dizer... agressivo? Há guerreiros assim que nunca precisaram treinar o olhar para vencer as batalhas. Evan me parece ser desse tipo. Contudo, é possível que ele saiba. Lutei pouco com ele, não sei dizer com certeza. Mas se ele não sabe disso... Deve ser mais forte do que eu pensava."

"Meu objetivo é derrotá-lo. Se ele não sabe, então esse exercício é a chave para derrotá-lo, mestre."

Surpreso, Zarek parou de observar a luta e voltou-se a Charis.

"Você vai derrotá-lo? O meu mestre?"

"É claro", respondeu Charis, tão casual como se falasse do tempo, "ele escravizou o meu mestre. Eu jurei que iria alforriá-lo, portanto, devo pensar na minha luta desde já."

Abismado, Hyoga não conseguia acreditar que Charis enfiara tal objetivo na cabeça.

"Vai mesmo fazer isso, Charis? Está falando sério?"

"Mas é claro! Que espécie de homofalca você pensa que eu sou, mestre? Eu prometi, já pode programar-se como se já tivesse cumprido. Se ele me derrotar, levantarei, treinarei e lutarei de novo. Vou tentar até derrotá-lo. Afinal, sou filha de Ájax, o grande líder dos homofalcos."

"Mas isso só será possível daqui a anos."

"Não meço os meus objetivos com tempo, mestre, mas com feitos. Quanto mais treinar, quanto mais conquistar, mais perto estarei de meu sonho. Portanto, devo continuar treinando e vencendo, certo?"

Hyoga sorriu e notou que Evan entrava na arena para lutar.

"Charis, só não treine até a morte sem realizar nada."

"Eu sei, mestre, não sou louca. Veja, Evan vai lutar!"

"Vejamos se você pode ver algo de seus movimentos."

"Assim desejo, mestre!"

Zarek observava-os, atônito. Contudo, sua atenção logo se voltou a Evan, que ia lutar com um soldado veterano, com cosmos desenvolvido.

"Esse soldado é forte, mas acho que Evan vence... Vamos ver se consigo ver algo."

Queimando o cosmos, Charis concentrou-se em cada movimento de Evan, antes mesmo de começarem a lutar. Hyoga também se calou e observou com atenção, pois sua capacidade de acompanhar os movimentos dos guerreiros estava reduzida com a corrente de Prometeu.

Quando a luta se iniciou, Evan ergueu-se no ar e queimou o cosmos de fogo; estava decidido a acabar com a batalha o mais depressa possível. Hyoga não estava tão preocupado com o ataque que usaria, pois provavelmente seria um dos ataques que viu durante a luta. O que mais lhe interessava, porém, era a técnica de vôo do homofalco. Tratava-se de algo simples, mas bem disfarçado na maneira calma que ele tinha de voar.

A luta foi rápida, pois a diferença de cosmos era bem clara. Charis esforçara-se para ver o golpe de Evan, mas Hyoga sabia que era demais para a pupila. Mostrando-se chateada, Charis encostou-se no banco.

"Foi tão rápido... Ainda não consigo ver."

"Significa que ainda há chão até a minha alforria."

"Sim... Mas ainda vou conseguir."

Aguardaram com ansiedade até a luta final, quando Evan se colocou de frente ao guerreiro que priorizava a velocidade. Antes mesmo de começar a luta, Charis comentou:

"O Evan vai ganhar esta luta."

"É bem provável", respondeu Hyoga.

Curioso, Zarek resolveu entrar na conversa, já que dizia a respeito de seu mestre.

"Por que acha isso, Charis? Não é mera suposição porque meu mestre é campeão invicto, é?"

"É simples", respondeu a garota, entretida com o início da batalha. "Eu consegui ver os movimentos do adversário, mas não do Evan. Portanto, o cosmos do Evan é maior.

"Sendo a velocidade e o cosmos do Evan superiores", completou Hyoga, "não será problema para ele defender os ataques, mesmo se Evan não for do tipo de visualizar o ataque antes de contra-atacar. A diferença é bem clara. É bem possível que o resultado também seja."

Era fácil dizer que Evan ganharia por sua fama entre os homofalcos. Mas Hyoga ia além e apontava com precisão os fatores decisivos nas batalhas. Talvez, para simples aspirantes a soldados, fosse uma demonstração grandiosa de experiência em combates. Para o cavaleiro, no entanto, era uma explicação básica sobre elementos de batalha.

Como esperado, a batalha entre Evan e o soldado terminou com a vitória daquele, criando uma repetição do torneio de quatro anos atrás. Myles anunciou-o como campeão e Hyoga já pensava em voltar para casa por conta de Adelphos. Pegou o bebê nos braços e levantou-se.

"Vamos, Charis? Adel está dormindo faz tempo. Quero colocá-lo na cama o quanto antes."

Sabendo que seu mestre não cederia mais do que aquilo, Charis concordou e ergueu-se também. Contudo, Zarek olhava para o campo, assustado.

"Esperem! Olhem aquilo!"

Quando Hyoga voltou a olhar à arena, surpreendeu-se com os invasores que tinham acabado de chegar, sem que ele notasse as presenças. Colocando-se contra Evan e Myles, estavam Éolo e o clone de Hyoga, sorrindo maldosamente.

"Que solene comemoração", comentou o falso Hyoga, "até parece uma seita religiosa."

"Pare de brincar, servo", respondeu Éolo. "Estamos aqui para acabar com mais uma fração da população. Não temos tempo para besteiras."

Consternado, Hyoga passou Adelphos para Charis, tão rápido que chegou a acordá-lo.

"Charis, pegue o Adelphos e proteja-o com sua própria vida."

"O que vai fazer, mestre?"

"O que deveria ter feito antes."

E atravessando a multidão de homofalcos da arquibancada, gritou para Myles, que imediatamente liberou-lhe o cosmos. Assim, juntando-se aos dois dos melhores guerreiros homofalcos, Hyoga queimou o cosmos de gelo e colocou-se diante dos inimigos.

"Estou avisando, guerreiros de Prometeu. Se prezam suas vidas, dêem o fora daqui, agora mesmo."

"Você fala demais", respondeu Éolo, sorrindo. "Fala tanto e é tão fraco. Vou esmagá-lo aqui mesmo."

O guerreiro queimou o cosmos e saiu correndo para longe de Myles e Evan, acompanhado de Hyoga, que o escolheu como adversário. Ainda não conhecia a força de seu clone, mas sabia que Éolo era mais forte que Evan. Sendo ele o guerreiro mais forte daquela região e responsável pela segurança dos homofalcos, era sua responsabilidade acabar com Éolo o mais depressa possível.

"Parece que hoje você está com vontade de brigar. Vamos ver até onde agüenta, garoto!"

Saltando no ar, Éolo criou uma poderosa corrente de ar, que o ergueu do chão. Em seguida, lançou um ataque de cosmos e de vento, que Hyoga bloqueou com seu próprio poder. Em resposta, lançou um Diamond Dust contra Éolo, congelando o ar em sua volta e obrigando-o a aterrissar. Nervoso, o semblante de seu adversário tornou-se sério.

"É por isso que Prometeu só mandou que atacássemos quando você estivesse fora. Quem é você, guerreiro?"

Da maneira como Éolo falara, Hyoga notou que ele ainda não sabia que lutava contra um cavaleiro de Athena. Estranhou, mas decidiu não revelar sua identidade.

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Prometeu mostrou-se irritado quando os homofalcos prenderam um prisioneiro com a corrente que ele usou na punição sagrada. Eu sabia que devia ser porque o prisioneiro possuía cosmos. Mas você é atualmente um escravo, disso eu sei."

Mantendo-se em silêncio, Hyoga queimava o cosmos, em alerta. Do outro lado, Evan assumira a batalha contra o falso Hyoga, mostrando um particular prazer naquela situação. Pela primeira vez, Hyoga agradeceu ao fato de ser odiado por aquele homofalco.

"Eu sei que você é escravo de Evan, aquele imbecil. Não pode ser um guerreiro orgulhoso, não deve ser... Mas seu cosmos..."

Não querendo demorar mais com aquela luta, Hyoga queimou seu cosmos ainda mais forte. Criou uma nevasca local, ameaçando Éolo, que também se preparou para a luta. Saiu correndo, avançando para uma luta corpo a corpo. Em resposta, Éolo queimou o cosmos e criou uma barreira de vento, com a qual Hyoga chocou-se. Sem desistir, usou o cosmos de gelo para congelar a barreira e quebrá-la como se fosse vidro. Assim que conseguiu aproximar-se suficientemente, aplicou um poderoso Kholodnyi Smerch, ferindo o inimigo.

Surpreso com o ataque, Éolo levantou-se e limpou o sangue da boca.

"Agora eu tenho certeza. Só há um grupo de guerreiros capazes de utilizar técnicas tão poderosas. Você, garoto, é um cavaleiro de Athena!"

Hyoga permaneceu em silêncio, concentrado na batalha. Mesmo que perguntasse, Éolo não diria os planos de Prometeu. Seria mais prático acabar com ele ali mesmo. Éolo, contudo, não estava disposto a perder tão fácil. Tirou a espada da bainha e concentrou o cosmos em sua lâmina. Hyoga notou, então, que a espada que Éolo carregava era um armazenador de cosmos, como a corrente. A enorme quantidade de poder foi logo transferida ao corpo do inimigo, tornando-o tão poderoso quanto um cavaleiro de ouro.

"Para um cavaleiro de Athena, eu tenho um presente especial."

O cosmos de Éolo cresceu tanto que Hyoga sentiu que destruiria todo o coliseu com aquele poder. Percebeu contudo, que o golpe seria concentrado principalmente nele, de forma a matá-lo de uma vez por todas. Em defesa, Hyoga concentrou todo o seu cosmos da mesma forma, ficando pronto para recepcioná-lo.

A enorme bola de cosmos caiu sobre ele, e Hyoga lançou seu ar congelado no chão, erguendo uma Freezing Coffin na vertical. Naquela velocidade, no entanto, era impossível criar uma parede tão forte quanto a de Camus, que podia suportar o ataque de um cavaleiro de ouro. A bola quebrou sua barreira e atingiu-o diretamente, atirando-o ao chão e fabricando uma gigantesca cratera no canto da arena.

Quando o poder se dissipou, toda a força tinha se esvaído de Hyoga. Ferido, viu Éolo rir e retirar mais cosmos da espada, como se recarregasse uma pilha. Em seguida, atirou um golpe de vento, que o arremessou para longe, até que se chocasse contra um dos pilares, quebrando-o. Myles colocou-se a sua frente para protegê-lo, com o cosmos queimando, mas Hyoga sabia que o homofalco não dispunha de força suficiente para lutar contra Éolo.

"Espere, Myles, você não pode..."

"Está esperando morrer, Hyoga?"

"Eu vou lutar contra ele", respondeu, forçando o corpo para cima. Caiu de novo, sentindo uma intensa dor no corpo.

"Você não está em condições."

Éolo queimava o cosmos de novo e formava outra bola de energia, ainda maior que a primeira.

"Desta vez, vão dois de uma vez só."

Sabendo que morreriam se não fizesse nada, Hyoga ergueu-se gritando e suportando a dor. Viu que Éolo soltara o ataque e correu à frente de Myles, queimando o cosmos com tudo o que tinha. Camus ensinara-lhe a não se desesperar naquela situação e realizar cada movimento de defesa com calma. No caso, a única defesa que possuía era o ataque. Ergueu os braços unidos ao céu e derrubou-os, lançando uma Aurora Execution.

O ar congelado chocou-se com a bola, sem impedi-la, mas congelou-a quase que instantaneamente, assim como o seu criador. Com o ataque, ela perdeu o poder destrutivo, tornando-se uma mera bola de gelo, que se quebrou violentamente sobre ele. Com o choque na cabeça, desfaleceu, só acordando minutos depois. Notou que todos os homofalcos ainda estavam no coliseu e agora invadiam a arena, cercando-o. Tentou levantar-se, mas descobriu-se sem forças para sequer mover um braço. Myles sorria-lhe.

"Você derrotou Éolo, Hyoga."

Charis estava quase sobre ele, preocupada com o seu bem estar. Adelphos estava nos braços, desperto.

"Mestre, você está bem? Está doendo muito?"

A quantidade de cabeças e de vozes deixava-o tão tonto que não respondeu. Virou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes, sofrendo com a horrível dor de cabeça que restara do choque.

"Descanse um pouco", disse Myles. "Você levou uma bolada e tanto. Éolo foi congelado com o seu ataque, virou uma porção de gelo. Aquele Hyoga falso fugiu quando Éolo morreu. Você é muito forte, Hyoga. Quando Ájax disse que você era da categoria bronze, achei que não fosse mais forte que Evan. Mas seu poder... É tão impressionante!"

Ignorando o elogio, Hyoga só pensava em encontrar um local silencioso, tamanho era o incômodo. Olhou para Charis, quase implorando.

"Charis, vamos voltar para casa. Quero colocar Adel na cama."

A discípula sorriu e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

"Às suas ordens, mestre."


	27. 26

O ato homérico de Hyoga rendera-lhe inúmeros elogios dos homofalcos nos dias conseguintes, convertendo-o de prisioneiro a herói. Contudo, Hyoga não possuía qualquer apego com a fama recém-adquirida. Mantinha-se discreto e obediente a Myles e a Evan, sabendo que nada mudava sua posição como escravo. Por causa dos ferimentos, livrou-se de uma semana de servidão para recuperar-se, dias que eram muito bem-vindos às costas.

O ferimento da cabeça ainda não estava completamente curado no último dia de descanso. Hyoga estava sentado na cadeira, servindo a sopa a Adelphos, quando Charis entrou, trazendo um peixe.

"Trouxe o almoço, mestre. Não há nada melhor que peixe para curar ferimentos."

"Só há peixe por aqui. Bem, não posso reclamar."

"Não precisamos de mais nada, mestre. É por isso que homofalcos vivem pacíficos neste pedaço de terra."

"Você acaba de dizer algo que líderes de todo o mundo reprovariam. Mas sabe, eu concordo. Não precisamos de mais nada. Não temos motivos para sair daqui."

"Não é verdade? A líder que eu quero ser é essa. Se quiserem reclamar, que reclamem. Serão pessoas que não sabem valorizar a vida. Foi o meu pai que ensinou."

Ouvindo os ensinamentos de Ájax por meio de Charis, Hyoga notava como o antigo líder era cheio de sabedoria, apesar de agir sempre por interesses. Notou que Charis pegara a caixa de remédios e agora o rondava, ansiosa para trocar-lhe o curativo. Olhando a sombra na parede da casa, percebeu como já era tarde.

"Pela deusa, Adel tomou tudo isso de tempo? Desculpe, Charis, pode fazer o que tiver de fazer, enquanto dou comida para ele."

"Não dá, mestre, você não deve mexer a cabeça enquanto troco o curativo. Termine antes, não precisa ter pressa."

"Para compensar, vou treiná-la até a noite."

"Já disse para não se preocupar, mestre. Você ainda está se recuperando."

Mesmo que Charis ainda o colocasse como prioridade, a dele era ela. Terminando de dar comida a Adelphos, colocou-o no chão e deixou que ele ficasse ali brincando, enquanto Charis trocava o curativo da cabeça. A discípula desenrolou a faixa cuidadosamente, embora o ferimento ainda causasse aflição em Hyoga. Enquanto passava o remédio com um pedaço de algodão, comentou, relembrando a luta.

"Agora todos acham que é um herói. Mas independente de quais palavras circulem nas ruas, seu comportamento permanece o mesmo, mestre. Você continua neutro, calmo e diligente como sempre."

"Se eu perdesse, seria um bandido; se ganhasse, seria um herói, Charis. Posso encarar tudo isso de duas maneiras: chorar e comemorar, de acordo com a situação; ou ser o mesmo de sempre. De que adianta ter um tipo de respeito que se desmorona à menor falha? Eu quero construir uma relação de confiança com o povo homofalco de outra forma, Charis, mais sólida."

"Essa é feita tijolo por tijolo, foi assim que meu pai ensinou. Você tem razão, mestre. Mesmo assim, não consigo não ser levada nessa euforia. Quando revejo os seus golpes daquele dia, fico empolgada. A Aurora Execution, o Freezing Coffin, o Kholodnyi Smerch... Até o Diamond Dust era tão perfeito que queria ser você."

"São técnicas conseguidas a duras penas, garota. Tenha paciência."

"Eu sei... Também estou desenvolvendo as minhas. Um estilo só meu..."

Hyoga sorriu e calou-se. Esperou que Charis terminasse para levantar-se e preparar-se para o treino.

"Hoje vou treiná-la o dia inteiro, Charis. Espero que esteja preparada."

"Estou, mestre. Podemos começar?"

"Claro, vamos sair agora."

Pegando Adelphos no colo, Hyoga e Charis dirigiram-se para a área de treino. Próximo a eles, Hyoga improvisara um cercado para deixar o bebê sem que tivesse de preocupar-se enquanto lutava com Charis. Olhou sério para a discípula, iniciando o treino.

"Vamos começar. Hoje quero ver como andam suas técnicas de gelo. Quero que tente me derrotar. Assim que Myles vier e liberar o meu cosmos."

"Sim, mestre."

Myles não demorou a chegar para liberar o cosmos do cavaleiro, que já estava em posição. Logo que seu cosmos aflorou sobre a corrente, Hyoga e Charis avançaram um contra o outro ferozmente, iniciando uma batalha que visava atingir o ponto fraco alheio.

Iniciando com um ataque de farpas de gelo, Charis tentou forçar Hyoga a desviar-se do gelo. Contudo, seu mestre não se interessou nesse tipo de defesa. Devolveu um ataque de gelo que congelou e destruiu as farpas, em pleno vôo. Em seguida, atirou um ataque de gelo sobre Charis, atirando-a no chão. Sem desistir, ela levantou-se e correu em volta dele, procurando uma brecha para atacar. Hyoga também se movimentou e a luta passou a ser uma série de movimentos entre ambos, cada um procurando a posição mais adequada para atacar. Quando Charis achou que havia uma chance, queimou o cosmos e atirou o Diamond Dust contra Hyoga.

Bloqueando-o com uma das mãos, ele esbravejou-se.

"Charis, seu Diamond Dust é ridículo. Chama isso de ataque?"

Charis continuou a correr e a procurar uma posição para atacar. Queimou o cosmos novamente e tentou outro Diamond Dust por trás, que Hyoga desviou facilmente.

"Você não está entendendo, Charis? Sua técnica é pobre e falta trabalho. Eu vou lhe mostrar o verdadeiro Diamond Dust!"

Hyoga queimou o cosmos e atirou o Diamond Dust contra a pupila, congelando-a. Vomitando sangue, Charis ficou sem forças para levantar-se. No entanto, não houve pausa para ela: Hyoga deu-lhe outro soco, atirando-a para fora do campo de batalha.

"Você acha que seu inimigo vai esperar que se recupere e se levante? Acha mesmo?"

Suportando a dor, Charis levantou-se e avançou sobre Hyoga, desenvolvendo uma lança de gelo e tentando feri-lo. A resposta foi violenta: ele queimou o cosmos e agarrou a lança, espalhando gelo através dela até congelar o braço de Charis. Recuando, a garota queimou o cosmos e conseguiu desfazer o gelo. Mais uma vez, concentrou o cosmos e tentou utilizar o Diamond Dust para congelar as pernas de Hyoga.

"Não adianta, Charis, o Diamond Dust não funciona contra mim. A única forma de vencer-me é aumentar o seu cosmos e torná-lo mais frio que o meu! Vamos! Queime o seu cosmos!"

Obedecendo, Charis tentou forçar mais o seu poder. Enquanto isso, Hyoga avançou e golpeou-a no rosto, atirando-a ao chão. No entanto, ela logo se levantou e conseguiu desviar-se de um segundo golpe.

"O que houve, Charis? Já cansou?"

Ignorando a provocação de Hyoga, Charis tentou aumentar ainda mais o seu cosmos. Gastando seu último pedaço de energia, lançou um Diamond Dust com todas as forças. Este veio com mais velocidade e Hyoga teve que usar um ataque de gelo para defender-se.

"Foi interessante, mas não o suficiente! Você quer ser forte, não quer? Vamos, onde está essa força?"

Cansada, Charis não sabia mais quanto tempo agüentaria depois de gastar tanto cosmos. Lembrando-se de que fora ensinada que o cosmos era infinito de acordo com sua vontade, pensou em como desejava alcançar seus objetivos. Se quisesse manter suas palavras vivas, precisava vencer Evan em batalha e ser tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro para dar ao seu mestre um final de paz. Fechou os olhos e queimou mais o cosmos, sem saber direito de onde tirava tanta energia.

Hyoga atacou-a novamente, mas Charis conseguiu desviar-se e realizar uma tentativa de contra-atacá-lo, da qual ele se desviou. Criou uma lança, a mais forte que conseguia, e avançou sobre ele, atacando-o diretamente. Hyoga decidiu atacá-la por baixo para defender-se, mas Charis saltou, evitando o seu ataque. Sem parar, avançou por trás e quase conseguiu machucá-lo, passando a lâmina da lança próxima ao seu pescoço.

Sem perder a calma, Hyoga agarrou a lança e puxou-a com Charis. Pega de surpresa, a garota desequilibrou-se e ele aplicou-lhe um forte golpe no estômago, atirando-a novamente ao chão.

"Foi um ataque interessante, mas mal calculado. Permitir que o inimigo a desequilibre é pedir para morrer. Você é o quê? Uma guerreira ou uma suicida?"

Charis continuou, sem perder o ânimo. A cada golpe seu, Hyoga contra-atacava de um modo diferente, apontando os seus defeitos e provocando-a. Myles notava que era um treino bem mais rigoroso e denso que o de Evan, além de ser mais violento pelas respostas de Hyoga. No entanto, a moral de Charis nunca baixava, ao contrário dos soldados homofalcos. Ela sempre se levantava e avançava, procurando uma forma de atacá-lo.

O último ataque de Charis fora uma tentativa de congelar Hyoga pelo pescoço, que terminou com o seu cheio de gelo. Hyoga mantinha uma frieza bastante contrastante com a gentileza dos momentos de descanso.

"Que tentativa inútil. Nunca tente aproximar-se de seu inimigo dessa forma se ele tem os braços e as pernas livres para contra-atacar. Se o pescoço fosse fácil, todos tentariam. Se quiser uma técnica para degolá-lo, precisa ser rápida e hábil. Técnica é a chave, uma técnica que você ainda não possui."

"Já passou quase uma hora", interveio Myles. "Você pediu para terminar um pouco antes."

Encerrando a luta, Hyoga acalmou-se. Charis recuperava o fôlego no chão, enquanto ele esperava.

"Charis, você poderia ter morrido mais de vinte vezes se fosse um combate real. Precisa ainda de muito treino."

"Sim, mestre, entendo."

"Levante-se. Já recuperou o seu fôlego. Está pronta para os próximos exercícios?"

Obedecendo, Charis fitou-o séria.

"Sim, estou."

"Então, prepare-se."

Hyoga queimou o cosmos e ergueu uma parede de gelo do chão.

"Seu próximo exercício é o mesmo de ontem. Quebrar essa parede de gelo. Em comparação com a de ontem, precisa fazer com que o seu cosmos se eleve mais ainda para conseguir quebrar os átomos desta."

"Sim, mestre."

Concentrando o cosmos, Charis posicionou-se em frente à pedra. Reuniu o poder no punho e golpeou, sem causar qualquer dano ao gelo. Mesmo com a mão sangrando, não desistiu. Continuou a concentrar o cosmos, tentando aumentá-lo mais do que antes.

Vendo que a discípula levaria um tempo até conseguir, foi até Adelphos e colocou-o para andar fora do cercado. O bebê começava a tentar andar com a ajuda do rapaz, que pacientemente o segurava enquanto se exercitava. Myles observava-o com interesse.

"Você quase não brinca com ele."

"Estou cuidando dele, conforme prometi."

"Mesmo assim, como espera que ele cresça feliz?"

"Acha mesmo que ele pode ser feliz vivendo com um cavaleiro de Athena frustrado como eu? Ele é mais feliz ao lado de Charis."

"Mas é mais chegado a você."

"É, eu sei."

"Tenho inveja de você, Hyoga, sabia? Olho para Adelphos e penso em Tibalt. Penso no filho e na esposa que perdi. Penso: se esse garoto fosse meu, pegaria uma tarde inteira só para brincar com ele e dar-lhe todo o amor que merece."

"Não está tentando me convencer a fazer isso, está?"

"Você interprete do jeito que quiser, só estou comentando. Eu adorava Tibalt. Como queria tê-lo salvado. Como queria ter aproveitado melhor esse tempo que passei com ele. Acho que você um dia também gostaria disso."

"Eu estou aproveitando. Só que não tenho o direito de aproveitar mais do que isso. Eu queria que esse garoto fosse um cavaleiro de Athena no futuro, quero deixar um cavaleiro da nova geração com as técnicas de Camus. Não posso ser o pai de verdade desse garoto, brincar, tratar como meu. Embora ele seja praticamente o meu filho."

"Não entendo... Por que não, Hyoga?"

"Se um dia ele for um cavaleiro de Athena, é melhor que me veja como mestre, e não como pai."

"Não faça isso, Hyoga, está deixando-o órfão."

"É o que ele é. Tanto Seema quanto o pai dele morreram. Ele é órfão."

"Sabia que quando os pais morrem, o professor de armas deve assumir os cuidados do filho, não é?"

"Sei. Foi o que me disse no dia do ataque. Assim o fiz."

"É verdade. Mas acontece, Hyoga, que agora você é considerado o pai adotivo dele. Estou falando oficialmente."

"Não me disse isso antes."

"Não minto, colega. Adelphos é agora o seu filho, ao mesmo tempo em que você tem a obrigação de educá-lo nas armas. Eu me sinto mal por Seema, pensando que você simplesmente lhe dá as necessidades e esquece o resto. Dá a impressão de que não o ama."

Colocando-o no colo, Hyoga ressentiu-se.

"Não é isso. Estou confuso com a guarda de Adelphos, Myles. Porque naquele dia em que conversei com Seema, ela tinha algo para pedir-me. Sinto que era importante e que tinha relação com Adel. Só que ela não teve coragem de contar-me. Eu não sei se ela queria que eu fosse o mestre ou o pai do garoto. Eu não sei e nunca saberei, porque ela morreu por minha culpa. Decidi ser o mestre, porque era a escolha mais óbvia. Mas toda vez que me aproximo dele, essa cena vem-me à cabeça. O que Seema queria?"

"Entendi. Você não sabe se deve criá-lo como pai ou como mestre, não é? Optou pelo último porque seria o mais fácil. Mas Hyoga, você tem realmente o direito de abandoná-lo assim? Não digo isso sem razão, pois você será a pessoa mais importante para ele, independente da escolha que fizer."

"Não vou abandoná-lo. Jamais faria algo do tipo."

"Errado. Você está abandonando-o. Foi o que aconteceu quando eu era pequeno. Meus pais morreram muito cedo, num dos ataques dos servos de Prometeu. Meu mestre de armas... o meu pai adotivo... criou-me como você está fazendo. Nunca tive uma relação próxima com ele, nunca tive um pai de verdade. Eu me sentia sozinho de certa forma, mesmo vivendo sob o mesmo teto. Eu sempre fui um estorvo para ele, sempre fui um fardo, uma mala. Um dia ele chegou a dizer que pouco lhe importava se eu viveria ou não. Detestaria ver a história se repetir com Adelphos, Hyoga."

Remetendo, a sua própria história, Hyoga lembrou-se de Mitsumasa Kido, que o levou para a mansão apenas porque Hyoga concordara participar do treino de cavaleiros. Não lhe importava se era do mesmo sangue, ele não passava de um estorvo ao velho empresário. Olhou para Adelphos, perguntando-se se não estaria repetindo o mesmo erro.

"É possível ser pai e mestre ao mesmo tempo? Responda. São relações completamente diferentes. Se pudesse, deixava-o sob um teto que pudesse acolhê-lo como um filho, não comigo."

"Pois você só está negando uma verdade inquestionável, Hyoga. Já é praticamente o pai de Charis."

Encerrando a conversa, Myles abriu as asas e partiu, deixando-os. Hyoga olhou para Adelphos, que lhe puxava a túnica, sem parar de se mexer.

"O que me diz, Adel? Está infeliz comigo?"

Ignorando-o, o bebê saiu de seu colo e voltou a engatinhar, explorando aquele pequeno pedaço de mundo.

* * *

Após as festividades esportivas dos homofalcos, foi a vez de preparar o casamento de Evan e Aure, que celebraria a união das duas famílias ligadas a Hyoga. Dessa forma, os preparativos também tomavam boa parte de seu tempo, sendo obrigado a seguir Evan ou Myles, dependendo da ocasião. Na batalha contra Éolo, Hyoga mostrou-se claramente superior a Evan em matéria de poder, deixando-o enraivecido. No entanto, a glória temporária ao cavaleiro aliviou-lhe os castigos sofridos naquele tempo.

Como a festa seria realizada numa estufa abandonada, Hyoga precisava restaurá-la a ponto de torná-la praticamente um salão de festas. Era um trabalho pesado por realizá-lo sozinho; mas por ter conseguido a permissão de Evan para trabalhar nos dias que devia servi-lo também, estava satisfeito.

Elevava um pilar de madeira, utilizando toda a força do corpo. Sabia que já era de noite, mas a luz dava a impressão de que ainda não passava das quatro da tarde. Contudo, os homofalcos já se dirigiam às suas casas, cansados depois de mais um dia. Charis aproximou-se voando e pousou ao seu lado, tomando uma ponta da corda.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo, mestre. Quero continuar logo com o treino."

"Deixe, eu cuido."

Hyoga já terminava de erguer o pilar, por isso rejeitou a ajuda e encerrou o seu dia com a estrutura praticamente restaurada. Desceu da escada e Charis voou até o chão, animada.

"Nós vamos continuar com o treino agora, mestre? Disse que vai me ensinar algo novo."

"Sim, uma nova técnica para você, que luta voando. Mas é um truque que não pode ser praticado sempre."

"E como é, mestre?"

Hyoga pegou uma das asas de Charis e moveu-a, testando os movimentos.

"Quando vocês voam, realizam essa batida, não é? Batem, dobram e voltam, como os pássaros."

"Sim, é assim que sempre fizemos. Por que, mestre?"

"Porque o movimento que Evan realizou na competição foi diferente. Consegue mover a asa assim?"

Ajudando na movimentação das asas com as mãos, Hyoga delicadamente moveu-as para baixo, numa rotação quase circular. Notou certa resistência de Charis, que não estava acostumada àquele gesto.

"É um pouco difícil, mestre, mas consigo."

"Não tenho asas para saber, diga-me tudo. É desconfortável, dói?"

"Não dói, mas é desconfortável. Se eu fizer muito, provavelmente dói."

"Entendo. É por isso que ele quase não usa esse movimento."

"O que é, mestre?"

"É a forma como Evan bate as asas, Charis. Ele quase não dobra quando volta, ele simplesmente rota-as assim... E volta a bater. Dessa forma, a resistência do ar é menor, a eficiência do vôo melhora e ele não precisa bater as asas com tanta pressa. Pode até lançar ataques com as asas em pleno vôo."

"É verdade?"

"Foi assim que vi. Era muito rápido, mas tenho certeza de que era assim."

Repetindo o movimento devagar, Charis logo se cansou.

"Mas é duro, mestre. Não consigo fazer esse movimento com velocidade para voar... Nós só conseguimos movimentar assim por causa da articulação dos braços..."

"Que pena... Se pudesse voar assim, teria uma vantagem absurda durante a luta. Poderia desenvolver técnicas misturando o gelo e as asas. Mas se isso machuca o seu corpo, devemos desistir de tal técnica. Bem, vamos treinar outra coisa."

Surpresa por ver que Hyoga desistira fácil da técnica de vôo, Charis seguiu-o até o campo de treino, exasperada.

"Espere, mestre! Eu posso praticar e conseguir. Eu já aprendi que não posso aprender técnicas sem me machucar, sei que preciso praticar esta também. Por favor, não perca a fé em mim."

"E quem disse que eu perdi a fé em você, Charis? Simplesmente disse que treinaríamos outra coisa."

"Mas... Eu sei que posso aprender!"

"Se isso a machuca, não posso forçar, Charis."

"Se Evan pode, eu também posso, mestre!"

Hyoga parou, assim como Charis.

"Charis, quando você machuca as mãos e os pés, eles logo saram, não é verdade?"

"Sim, mestre."

"Mas forçar esse movimento com as asas pode ser perigoso, pois se trata de uma articulação. Eu não conheço bem a anatomia dos homofalcos, nem muito sobre o que esse treino poderia causar à sua saúde. Não sou louco para seguir em frente e colocá-la em risco, seria muita irresponsabilidade de minha parte. Achava que esse movimento não era difícil, pois já tinha visto que vocês o utilizam com freqüência. Mas se pode machucar, seria errado forçar."

"A questão é a superação de obstáculos, mestre. Mesmo que eu me machuque..."

"Se você tivesse que ficar cega para aprender uma técnica, assim o faria?"

Diante do silêncio da discípula, Hyoga encerrou a conversa.

"Foi o que pensei. Vamos até a praia. Quero treinar o seu cosmos na água."

Embora não parecesse totalmente convencida, Charis seguiu-o.

* * *

Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, Hyoga era favorável à união de Evan e de Aure, pois esperava que seus castigos diminuíssem ou abrandassem. No dia da festividade, ficaria encarregado de servir aos convidados em todo tipo de trabalho. Muitos ainda estranhavam sua posição naquela cidade, sendo um importante representante do Santuário e escravo simultaneamente. Hyoga procurava assumir cada tarefa com posturas diferentes e independentes, por mais que ouvisse comentários de seu comportamento.

Myles e Evan chamaram para o casamento mais de trezentas pessoas, o que podia ser considerado um exagero diante da população atual. Sabia que ele seria um dos poucos a trabalhar naquela festa, o que resultaria em possíveis punições por demora mais tarde. Mesmo assim, esperava que aquela fosse uma das últimas ocasiões em que levaria chicotadas.

Geralmente, o ritual era realizado pelo líder dos homofalcos, que utilizava sua espada para formalizar a união do casal. Dessa forma, foi Myles que conduziu a cerimônia, realizada de noite, embora o céu ainda estivesse claro. Curioso, Hyoga permaneceu de pé, próximo à parede, observando os movimentos de Myles, enquanto a festa não começava. Trajados com vestimentas gregas, semelhantes às utilizadas no Santuário, Evan e Aure ajoelharam em frente a Myles, que tirou a espada e fincou-a no chão entre eles.

Tanto Evan como Aure cortaram suas mãos na lâmina e ofereceram algumas gotas de seus sangues em homenagem às deusas. Em seguida, homofalcas que auxiliavam no ritual lavaram suas mãos. Uma rena também foi sacrificada, e Myles logo deu início à festa, que duraria a noite toda.

Segurando uma garrafa de vinho, Hyoga circulou entre as mesas, servindo aos convidados com a discrição de um garçom. Ainda que tivesse lanchado rapidamente antes da festa, sentia o estômago roncar, diante de tantos pratos inalcançáveis. Ignorando suas necessidades, continuou a trabalhar diligentemente.

Num determinado momento, serviu Charis. A garota mostrou-se visivelmente constrangida com seu ato, estranhando ser tratada daquela forma por seu próprio mestre. Procurando não fitá-la, Hyoga recuou e continuou a andar pelas mesas. Serviu colegas soldados, serviu homofalcas que trabalharam ao seu lado nas estufas. Ao aproximar-se da mesa de Evan e de Aure, recebeu um sorriso irônico de seu dono.

"Ser servido por um cavaleiro de Athena na condição de escravo. Gosto disso."

Hyoga ignorou e manteve-se em silêncio. Notou que um homofalco pedia mais vinho do outro lado do salão e foi atendê-lo, em silêncio. Realizou aquele trabalho por horas, revezando com pequenas limpezas que surgiam no decorrer da festa, à medida que homofalcos bêbados derramavam copos e bagunçavam o salão. Com o aumento do consumo de álcool, tornou-se impossível atender a todos, gerando a insatisfação de Evan, que o ameaçou com o chicote.

"Para cada reclamação que ouvir, levará cinco."

E assim se iniciou uma contagem que se revelou cruel para Hyoga, pois muitos acabaram se exaltando e exigindo mais vinho simultaneamente, reclamando vigorosamente a cada copo não reenchido. Ao término da festa, quase de manhã, Evan saiu do salão acompanhado da esposa, rindo.

"Ei, escravo. Quero tudo limpo quando voltar."

Sentia raiva, é claro, mas não havia como contestar. Hyoga passou a limpar o salão logo em seguida, com os olhos pesados de não dormir, recolhendo a sujeira e os restos de comida. Ainda teve tempo de engolir algo durante a limpeza, mas as horas seguidas de trabalho tinham lhe sugado todo o ânimo. Só conseguiu terminar de manhã, quando todos saíam para iniciar o dia. Retornou para casa esgotado, abrindo a porta e vendo que Charis já estava ali, dando comida para Adelphos.

"Mestre, ainda estava no salão?"

"Sim. Precisava limpar tudo depois."

Engolindo um pedaço de pão, trocou a roupa e voltou-se para ela.

"Está pronta? Podemos começar o treino?"

"Mas não quer dormir um pouco? Você parece tão cansado, mestre."

"Esquece, Charis. Vamos treinar. Não posso dar ao luxo de descansar quando você se empenha em seus objetivos. É uma ordem."

Ele não aceitava que Evan perturbasse o treino de Charis. Podia machucá-lo, torturá-lo, mas não permitia que Charis fosse envolvida. Caminhou ao campo de treino e assumiu posição de luta.

"Vamos fazer um aquecimento antes. Sem cosmos."

Lutaram corpo a corpo, durante quase meia hora, até que Myles chegou, surpreso.

"Depois de ontem, esperava que você estivesse dormindo, Hyoga."

Ignorando o comentário, Hyoga parou de lugar e colocou-se à posição.

"Charis, agora vamos lutar com o cosmos por quarenta e cinco minutos. Depois disso, quero testar a sua velocidade. Myles."

Seguindo as instruções de Hyoga, Myles ajudou-os com o treinamento, enquanto Hyoga rebatia qualquer tentativa sua de tocar no assunto do casamento. Aquele momento era dedicado inteiramente ao desenvolvimento de Charis, não sendo permitida qualquer interrupção. Ao final da manhã, Hyoga criou mais paredes de gelo para Charis quebrar com o cosmos, forçando-a a aumentar o seu poder. Enfim, levantou-se e aceitou que Myles lhe dirigisse a palavra.

"Você não dormiu nada?"

"Evan mandou-me limpar o salão, ou eu levaria mais chicotadas. Acho que as que ele contou já estão de bom tamanho."

"Mandei que ele reduzisse, mas só consegui vinte. Você agüenta?"

"A questão não é se eu agüento, Myles. Ou agüento, ou morro", respondeu secamente.

"Se você morrer, Athena ficará profundamente ofendida. Ela já tem se mostrado contrária à sua situação. Eu já expliquei que isso tem efeitos negativos aos homofalcos."

"Já deixei bem claro à Athena que minha escravidão nada tem a ver com política. Mantenho minhas obrigações como cavaleiro de Athena, também. Se é algo injusto, não sei. Só estou mantendo a minha palavra com os homofalcos, conforme prometi. Agora, com licença. Evan quer dar-me a punição em breve. Não posso me atrasar para não pegar um pena mais pesada."

Hyoga dirigiu-se à casa de Evan e esperou na porta. O homofalco chegou voando e sorriu, ansioso para puni-lo.

"Pergunte-me como foi minha noite."

"...Como foi a sua noite, senhor?"

"Perfeita. Para completar, só me resta uma coisa. Venha."

Evan puxou-o pela corrente, e Hyoga seguiu-o obediente até um local onde os ventos batiam sem piedade. Mesmo sendo verão, a temperatura ainda era baixa demais para um corpo humano sem cosmos. Aproximou-se de uma árvore e mandou que tirasse a túnica. Hyoga acatou e ajoelhou-se, oferecendo-lhe as costas nuas.

"Serão oitenta, com um desconto de Myles. Mas antes..."

Com uma corda, Evan amarrou-lhe as mãos na árvore, deixando-o ainda mais temeroso daquele castigo. Sorrindo, o homofalco contemplou sua situação como se admirasse uma obra de arte.

"Vou desamarrá-lo amanhã de manhã, não se preocupe."

E segurando o chicote, preparou-se para dar o castigo.

"Está pronto?"

* * *

Após encerrar o treino daquele dia, Charis veio trazendo um grosso cobertor e a caixa de remédios, com uma expressão preocupada. Hyoga despertou quando ela o sacudiu de leve.

"Mestre, você está bem?"

A dor nas costas era amenizada com o ar gelado, mas Hyoga sabia que sua situação devia estar muito pior. Sentou-se no chão para que Charis limpasse os ferimentos, encostando a cabeça na árvore. Arrependia-se de ter achado que venceria Evan dentro de uma hora e que conquistaria a confiança dos homofalcos tão fácil. Teria sido menos desonroso desistir do treinamento e aceitar suas limitações. Agora descobria na carne o quão limitada era a sua situação.

"Charis, como está o Adel?"

"Eu deixei-o dormindo em casa, mestre. Acho que não irá acordar até amanhã. Vou ficar aqui para cuidar de você esta noite."

"Não. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai acordar de noite. Tem feito isso todos os dias. Ele é só um bebê, deve dar prioridade a ele."

"Mestre..."

Nervosa, Charis terminou de limpar e notou que a carne das costas estava dilacerada com o chicote. Não sabia como Hyoga podia mexer-se com ferimentos tão graves, nem como ele agüentava a dor do tratamento sem gemer.

Depois de tratá-lo, enrolou-o gentilmente com o cobertor e levantou-se, ainda indecisa.

"Devo mesmo deixá-lo, mestre? Posso ficar e fazer companhia."

"Obrigado, Charis", respondeu Hyoga, calmamente. "Mas eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho agora."

Condoída, antes de partir, Charis fitou-o.

"Mestre... Dói tanto em você quanto em mim."

Deixado sozinho, Hyoga encolheu-se como pôde sob o cobertor, perguntando-se até quando seria reprimido daquela forma. Por mais obediente que fosse, Evan espancava-o por puro sadismo e ódio aos humanos. Pensou em desafiá-lo para mais uma luta, mas não tinha certeza se ganharia dentro do limite de uma hora. Mais aquecido após a ajuda de Charis, suspirou e adormeceu, já conformado.


	28. 27

"Acorde, amigo."

Abrindo os olhos, Hyoga quase saltou para o lado quando viu o seu clone, sorrindo.

"Você, o impostor!"

"Espere, não faça barulho. Eu vim aqui para fazer uma proposta."

"Mas do que está falando?"

"Falo do senhor Prometeu. Você me conhece, cavaleiro. Sou eu, o prisioneiro que queria fugir. Prometeu me soltou! Ele deu-me liberdade e poder em troca desses serviços que faço para ele. Ele é o caminho para a sua liberdade! Não precisará mais ser escravo daquele homofalco imbecil. Não deseja isso?"

Enojado, Hyoga virou-se para o lado, pensando em voltar a dormir.

"É verdade que quero a minha liberdade. Mas não tenho a menor intenção de negociar com um deus como Prometeu. Suma da minha frente."

Rindo, o falso Hyoga queimou o cosmos.

"Infelizmente não é possível. Só há lugar para um Hyoga neste mundo, amigo."

Percebendo que sua vida terminaria ali, Hyoga fechou os olhos com força, esperando pelo ataque. No entanto, ouviu uma voz aliada no lugar.

"Você não vai matá-lo!"

Surpreso, sentou-se para ver Shun de pé, queimando o cosmos.

"Shun?"

"Eu sabia que não podia ser você, Hyoga. Eu darei um jeito nisso."

"Você é que pensa, seu cavaleiro miserável!"

Invocando uma poderosa tempestade, Shun atacou-o, atraindo a atenção dos homofalcos, que logo vieram. Shun sorriu e dirigiu-se até Hyoga após matar o impostor.

"Você está bem, Hyoga? Vou soltá-lo daí."

"Espere", interrompeu Evan. "Ele é o meu escravo e está no meio de um castigo. Você não pode interromper, Andrômeda. Além do mais, você entrou no território proibido de Athena. Por ser um humano, devemos prendê-lo como prisioneiro."

Myles, que não possuía qualquer desavença com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, não ignorou suas obrigações como líder.

"Ele tem razão, Andrômeda. Preciso prendê-lo pela segurança dos homofalcos."

Calmamente, Shun tirou um envelope do bolso, contendo uma carta de Athena.

"Estão enganados. Tenho a permissão da deusa para entrar e sair desta cidade quando julgar necessário. Nela, Athena reconhece meu caráter e afirma que minha presença não trará qualquer prejuízo aos homofalcos. Se quiserem reclamar de mim, façam ao Santuário, que eles julgarão se minha conduta é correta ou não."

Myles pegou a carta e leu, verificando a legitimidade do selo de Athena. Charis, atraída com o cosmos, chegou correndo e foi até Shun, sorrindo.

"Shun! Você veio!"

"Olá, Charis."

"Mas o que significa isto?", perguntou Evan, irritado. "Athena jurou que obedeceria às leis homofalcas!"

Shun dirigiu-se até Hyoga e soltou-lhe as amarras. Em seguida fitou os homofalcos, resoluto.

"Deveriam consultar seus arquivos com mais cuidado. Athena jurou que obedeceria às leis homofalcas, enquanto vocês respeitassem a luz sagrada do cristal. Agora que o cristal foi quebrado, a proteção desta cidade fica ao encargo de cavaleiros de Athena. Com esta ordem e com o auxílio de Hyoga, vocês combaterão as forças de Prometeu."

O vozerio de revolta dos homofalcos fez com que Myles elevasse sua voz, impondo sua autoridade de líder.

"Já chega, todos! Voltem para as suas casas! Eu vou cuidar disso como líder. Evan, Shun, Hyoga, venham para a minha casa. Você também, Charis, já que é filha de Ájax. Quanto ao resto, queimem esse impostor miserável!"

Ainda sem acreditar na presença do amigo, Hyoga recebeu a ajuda. Shun colocou-o nas costas, sorrindo.

"Shun... Mas o que está acontecendo...?"

"Relaxe, Hyoga. Deixe o resto comigo. Saori não agüenta mais ter um de seus cavaleiros como escravo, está disposta a intervir na cidade dos homofalcos para ajudá-lo."

"Mas eu não quero isso."

"Por que não?"

"Fui eu que causei minha própria desgraça. Não posso arrastar você e os outros nessa confusão, Shun. Não posso prejudicar ninguém com meus erros."

"Nós somos amigos. Não seja egoísta, Hyoga."

Seguindo Myles, Shun carregou Hyoga até a casa e lá o colocou no sofá, deixando o cobertor sobre ele. Evan sentou-se à mesa, assim como Myles e Charis. Shun permaneceu de pé, ao lado do amigo. Myles estava visivelmente irritado, mas procurava ser educado com o cavaleiro.

"Muito bem, precisamos ouvir sua história desde o começo, cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Conte-nos tudo que sabe."

"Antes de tudo, estou preocupado com o bem-estar do Hyoga. Ele poderia morrer naquele estado, preso a uma árvore no meio da noite. Sem o cosmos, fica completamente indefeso e vulnerável à morte. Se Hyoga morrer por culpa dos homofalcos, garanto que nós, os cavaleiros de Athena, tomaremos sua atitude como uma ofensiva e não hesitaremos a atacá-los de volta."

"Eu concordo com o que disse", respondeu Myles. "Evan, você foi longe demais desta vez. Hyoga poderia ter morrido."

"Que ele morra", respondeu. "Eu quero que todos os humanos morram. Hyoga, você, cavaleiro... Todos. Eu não tenho medo de dizer isso na sua frente."

"Você pode querer, mas qualquer atitude do tipo será vista como uma ofensa à nossa deusa, já que Hyoga é um cavaleiro consagrado no Santuário. E se você matá-lo... Eu mesmo virei para vingá-lo, Evan. Hyoga é um valioso companheiro de batalhas para mim, além de amigo. Se insistir em torturá-lo dessa forma... Terei de responder à altura."

"É o meu direito. Hyoga aceita ser o meu escravo, de acordo com o resultado da batalha que tivemos. Você deve respeitar as leis homofalcas enquanto estiver aqui, garoto."

"Então lutaremos, você e eu. Se eu perder, deixarei que me tome como escravo também. Mas se eu vencer, terá de libertar o Hyoga."

"Não sou idiota", respondeu Evan. "É claro que não posso vencê-lo, já que você é um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos do Santuário. Prefiro manter o traste desse jeito."

"Seu covarde, deveria agir com justiça!"

"Eu sou um homofalco justo às leis. Às leis homofalcas! Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Andrômeda!"

"Espere", interveio Myles. "Não estamos aqui para discutir a alforria do Hyoga. Cavaleiro de Athena, explique o que aconteceu para você vir parar aqui."

Diferente de sua personalidade tão gentil, Shun não estava com humor para ceder favores aos homofalcos. A imagem de Hyoga ferido e maltratado subira-lhe à cabeça, e agora ele não pensava em outra coisa a não ser livrar do sofrimento o amigo.

"Não, eu recuso. Considero o tratamento a Hyoga uma ofensa absurda à honra dos cavaleiros de Athena. Não vou dizer quais são minhas intenções enquanto Hyoga não tiver um tratamento mais justo. Eu exijo a alforria dele."

"Não posso dar", retrucou Evan. "Ele é meu escravo de direito. Você nem tinha o direito de desamarrá-lo da árvore!"

"Vamos fazer um acordo, então", interpôs Myles, desesperado para terminar com aquela discussão e iniciar a conversa de verdade. "Vou limitar o castigo diário que Hyoga poderá receber para dez chicotadas. Evan deverá respeitá-lo e permitir que ele descanse à noite em sua própria residência. Em compensação, quero a colaboração do cavaleiro de Andrômeda."

"Eu ainda prefiro que ele seja alforriado."

"Eu estou de acordo", respondeu Evan, emburrado. "Dez são o suficiente para mim."

"Eu também", respondeu Hyoga.

Olhando para o amigo, Shun imaginou se Hyoga não estaria apoiando mais a Evan do que a ele. Hyoga sorriu-lhe.

"Isso já diminuiria bem os castigos, Shun."

"Se isso é pouco, nem quero imaginar como é normalmente, Hyoga. Ainda acho que deveríamos pressionar mais."

"Menos que isso eu não aceito", acrescentou Evan. "Se você recusar, Andrômeda, não entraremos num acordo."

Sem alternativa, Shun assentiu com a cabeça.

"Está bem, aceitos essas condições."

Aliviado por ver que finalmente entraram num acordo, Myles suspirou.

"Bem, agora você pode contar-nos?"

"Sim. Como você informou Athena por correspondência, ficamos sabendo sobre o ataque que reduziu a população homofalca pela metade. Infelizmente, Prometeu decidiu atacar enquanto Hyoga estava em missão. Além disso, eu também tenho contato com Charis."

"Charis?"

A atenção subitamente voltou-se à garota, que se encolheu na cadeira.

"Não se preocupem, não é pelo Arsen. Hyoga tem treinado o cosmos dela intensamente, tornando-a muito habilidosa. Como Charis está recebendo um treino semelhante ao dos cavaleiros, já tem capacidade para comunicar-se através do cosmos. Isso só aconteceu recentemente, nos últimos dias, quando Hyoga decidiu treinar o cosmos dela de forma mais agressiva. Por essa razão, com a ajuda do meu próprio cosmos, consigo comunicar-me com ela em tempo real."

Surpreso, Hyoga fitou Charis, que ficou ainda mais vermelha. Shun sorriu e aproximou-se da garota.

"Por causa de Charis, soube do ataque de Éolo e do clone do Hyoga durante a festividade esportiva dos homofalcos. Resolvi investigar por conta própria, mas precisaria de autorização da deusa. Mas eu soube também que o cristal tinha sido destruído. Sendo assim, Athena não fica mais presa à lei homofalca, pois vocês não têm como controlar a entrada e a saída de humanos. Tal responsabilidade Athena tem o direito de assumir. Com isso, não foi difícil conseguir esta permissão. Além dela, também tenho isto."

Tirando outro envelope do bolso, Shun entregou-o a Myles, que o leu. Em seguida, fitou o cavaleiro, incrédulo.

"Isto é..."

"É a ordem que dá liberdade a Hyoga para tomar decisões no lugar de Athena aqui, nesta cidade. A partir de agora, os poderes dele como cavaleiro de Athena serão ampliados, e ele pode até prender ou matar homofalcos se assim o desejar, independente do que o líder dos homofalcos pense."

"Eu não posso aceitar uma coisa dessas!"

"Espere. Leia os detalhes. A liberdade de Hyoga ainda está limitada pela obediência às leis homofalcas e ao segundo julgamento de Athena. Ou seja, se Athena achar que ele tomou uma decisão errada, será punido devidamente pelo Santuário. Suas decisões, portanto, devem ser tomadas apenas em benefício de Athena e, conseqüentemente, dos homofalcos."

"Isso não deixa de ser uma repressão da deusa! Não podemos aceitar uma coisa dessas!"

"Não é uma repressão", respondeu Shun, calmamente. "É uma forma de controlar melhor o que se passa nesta terra. Ficamos preocupados com o ataque que acabou com metade da população e o que Hyoga deteve. Nós, cavaleiros de Athena, temos a obrigação de protegê-los contra as forças de Prometeu."

Irritado, Evan levantou-se.

"Não fale como se fôssemos um bando de homens fracos, garoto. Homofalcos são guerreiros!"

"Guerreiros que não têm a coragem de enfrentar-me pela alforria do Hyoga."

"Já disse que não tenho interesse em tal luta!"

"Já chega", interrompeu Myles. "Andrômeda, Athena acaba de deixar-nos numa situação difícil. Perdemos muitas pessoas, estamos constantemente sendo ameaçados pelos servos de Prometeu. Colocar tais imposições sobre nós pode ser facilmente considerado um ato de covardia."

"Juro em nome de Athena que não pensamos em nenhum momento subjugar os homofalcos."

Apoiando o amigo, Hyoga complementou.

"E se Athena resolvesse subjugar os homofalcos... Eu a trairia."

Imediatamente, os olhares voltaram-se a ele.

"Se ela agisse de forma injusta, eu seria o primeiro a levantar-me em defesa deles. Pois foi com a devida palavra dela que jurei proteção aos homofalcos. Mesmo que eu perca a vida, mesmo estando na atual situação, continuarei fiel às minhas palavras."

Myles levantou-se e serviu-se de um copo de vinho.

"Se não continuar assim, morrerá sob a lei homofalca... Muito bem. Charis, como futura líder dos homofalcos, qual é a sua opinião?"

A garota ponderou um pouco, antes de responder.

"Depois de os guerreiros de Prometeu forem derrotados pelos cavaleiros de Athena, nós ficaremos sob o domínio direto do Santuário. Pensando em longo prazo, pode ser ruim aos homofalcos. Vendo desse ponto de vista, não posso concordar com a proposta de Shun sem a promessa de Athena retirar os poderes do mestre, digo, de Hyoga, após o conflito e cancelar a permissão de Shun para circular nas ruas homofalcas."

"Isso não é problema", respondeu Shun. "Afinal, nosso objetivo é unicamente destruir os seguidores de Prometeu. Não desejamos causar problemas aos habitantes locais."

"Eu concordo com Charis", disse Myles. "Se vocês aceitam o retorno à situação atual após a derrota de Prometeu, aceitaremos as condições propostas por Athena."

Shun sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu já esperava por isso. Nós aceitamos."

"Muito bem. E o que aconteceu agora, de noite?"

"Eu estava em casa, quando vi o clone do Hyoga, de relance. Achei estranho, pois atualmente ele não está com nenhuma missão fora da cidade dos homofalcos. Decidi segui-lo utilizando a permissão que Athena me deu e vim parar aqui. Isso é tudo o que sei."

"E até quando pretende permanecer aqui?"

"Hyoga é o responsável por aqui. Vou ficar até certificar-me das condições que ele tem com os homofalcos. Como pude ver, são bem severas. Ficarei até julgar que ele tem um tratamento aceitável, ou seja, quero ver se a situação dele como escravo não está matando-o. Se tudo estiver certo, ficarei durante uma semana. Depois disso, voltarei para Kohotek, deixado os homofalcos com ele."

Revoltado, Evan cruzou os braços.

"Não me agrada ter um humano cavaleiro, bisbilhotando por aí."

"Também não me agrada ver meu amigo sendo humilhado por alguém."

"Já chega", interrompeu Myles. "Já brigamos demais. Vamos voltar para as nossas casas e esfriar a cabeça."

Concordando, Shun, Hyoga e Charis voltaram para casa, onde o cavaleiro de Andrômeda se alojou. Deixando as formalidades de lado, Charis cedeu sua cama para que ele dormisse e resolveu ir dormir em sua antiga casa, que ainda não tinha sido devidamente consertada. No entanto, seu quarto estava em condições para passar a noite.

Shun ajudou Hyoga a deitar-se e depois se sentou na cama, suspirando.

"Você não me disse que a situação estava tão difícil."

"É que Evan estava empolgado com o casamento com Aure. Foi um dos castigos mais severos que tive desde que virei escravo. Mas agora a situação vai melhorar. Obrigado, Shun."

"Agradeça a Saori. Foi ela quem me enviou a permissão, há pouco tempo. Disse-me que, se houvesse algo, deveria intervir e ampliar seus poderes aqui."

"Obrigado, amigo. Não tenho tido tempo para investigar os servos de Prometeu por causa de Charis e de Evan."

"Por falar nela, está fazendo um trabalho incrível, Hyoga."

"Ela tem talento inigualável com o cosmos, Shun. Além disso, é esforçada e tem força de vontade. Será uma guerreira e tanto no futuro. Fiquei surpreso quando disse que ela pode comunicar-se por cosmos."

"Eu ajudo bastante, porque Charis não alcança Kohotek sozinha. Mesmo assim, é bem precoce para um discípulo. Ela poderia treinar para ser da categoria ouro, se quisesse."

"Tem razão. Que orgulho seria. Bem, é a decisão dela. E Kohotek, como está?"

"Cheia de pessoas felizes. Agora peguei fluência em russo, consigo lidar melhor com os moradores. Lidei com alguns bandidos locais, muitos caçadores."

"Normal, principalmente nesta época do ano."

"E... Acho que não estarei mais sozinho nos próximos anos."

Fitando o amigo, Hyoga perguntou, sem se levantar da cama:

"Como assim?"

"O pai de June abandonou-a ainda muito cedo, já lhe contei isso."

"Sim."

"Então, ela voltou à Inglaterra para reconciliar-se com ele e cuidar de sua saúde, já que estava doente. Há alguns dias, soube que ele morreu, já fazia dois meses. Como ficou sozinha, June procurou-me em casa. Queria que eu fosse para a ilha de Andrômeda para começar tudo de novo."

"Shun, você não tem a obrigação de ficar aqui só por causa de minha mãe. Deve seguir com sua vida."

"Eu sei, mas promessa é promessa. E posso ter uma vida muito saudável em Kohotek, isso eu lhe garanto. O fato é que June não ficou satisfeita com a minha resposta e disse que eu era o único que lhe havia restado. Afinal, todos que participaram de sua vida morreram. Ela estava disposta a esperar anos por minha decisão. Em resposta, simplesmente lhe disse: então por que não espera em Kohotek?"

"E ela aceitou."

"Ela não respondeu, mas ficou em casa. Dormimos juntos, como se já estivéssemos casados. Quando saí, disse que esperaria. Sinto o cosmos dela daqui, esperando por mim. Não sei por que, mas... Sinto-me calmo quando estico o meu cosmos e vejo que ela ainda está lá. É uma sensação de paz que jamais tinha experimentado."

"Paz... Fico feliz por você."

"Estou pensando em estabilizar, achar um discípulo aqui mesmo na Sibéria, ficar com June, se ela concordar. É errado um cavaleiro agir de forma tão egoísta?"

"Você não pode chamar um sujeito mais afortunado de egoísta, Shun. Se coisas boas acontecem, você deve agarrá-las. Só lamento não poder estar quando você reformar a velha cabana, já que precisará aumentá-la. É ótimo saber que ela abrigará uma família feliz em seu interior, em vez de um cara frustrado como eu."

"Acho que as coisas também melhorarão para você, Hyoga, eu tenho fé. Você merece."

"Algumas pessoas, Shun, devem ser sacrificadas pelo bem dos outros. Meu perfil encaixa-se nesse tipo. Você, Shiryu e Seiya, não. Mas pessoas que já perderam todas as chances de ser felizes devem viver para o sacrifício."

"Não diga isso. Sempre podemos recomeçar, Hyoga. Você tem uma discípula tão dedicada, um pequeno filho adotivo para cuidar. Quem sabe... você consiga redescobrir a felicidade com eles."

Hyoga não respondeu, e Shun também não disse mais nada. Permaneceram um longo tempo acordados, imaginando o que o destino lhes reservava.

* * *

A presença de Shun poderia ser de grande ajuda no treinamento de Charis, já que o amigo não tinha o limite de cosmos que Hyoga. Parados de frente um ao outro no campo de treino, Shun e Charis aguardavam a autorização de Hyoga para começarem a treinar.

"Lute com tudo o que tem, Charis. Quero que tente derrotar Shun, por mais difícil que seja. Lembre-se de que a luta levará horas, não se esqueça de pensar na estratégia da luta também."

"Entendi, mestre."

"Podem começar."

Charis queimou o cosmos e movimentou-se lateralmente, estudando a postura de batalha de Shun, que era diferente de seu mestre. Lutara contra ele no Santuário, mas naquela ocasião, enfrentara diversos inimigos simultaneamente, não lhe restando tempo para analisá-los separadamente.

Notando que ela assumia uma postura mais defensiva, Shun avançou e atacou, forçando-a a defender-se e a contra-atacar. Aos poucos, ele ajustava o ritmo de luta a um nível comparável ao dela, atacando com o cosmos e não dando tempo para descansos.

Como sempre, Myles acompanhava uma parte do treino, período em que Hyoga tinha direito a uma hora de cosmos livre. Quando chegou naquela manhã, no entanto, Hyoga não quis ter tal momento, já que Shun se encarregara de treinar Charis em luta. Evan, que se mostrara desconfiado de Shun desde o primeiro momento, também surgiu no campo para ver, surpreendendo todos.

Por estarem concentrados na luta, Charis e Shun pouco se importaram com a presença de Evan, que pela primeira vez assistia ao treino de perto. Permaneceu calado de início, mas Myles insistiu em iniciar um diálogo, sorridente.

"O que me diz, Evan? Ainda acha que Hyoga é um péssimo professor?"

A verdade era que o cosmos de Charis desenvolvera-se tão bem que em breve alcançaria o nível de um cavaleiro de bronze. Comparada aos soldados homofalcos, mostrava-se tão forte quanto muitos veteranos que treinaram sob o comando de Evan.

"Ela está treinando há dois anos?"

"Sim, antes não sabia nada de cosmos. Agora, pode até lutar contra os nossos soldados."

Notando que Charis começava a costumar-se com seu ritmo, Shun empregou mais velocidade e força em seus ataques, aumentando a dificuldade. Sem desistir, a garota tentava elevar o seu cosmos e alcançá-lo com seus golpes de gelo, embora lhe parecesse impossível. Vendo o esforço da garota, Evan sentiu-se invejoso por tal nível ser alcançado por uma simples criança, enquanto seus soldados mantinham um nível bem mais baixo.

"É filha de Ájax, é o que se espera de uma futura líder."

Myles riu, irritando-o mais ainda.

"Você não quer admitir quem entre vocês é superior, Evan. É claro que um cavaleiro de Athena do nível de Hyoga, que lutou contra os guerreiros mais fortes do mundo, pode fazer muito mais por Charis do que você, com seu batalhão de discípulos. Ele concentra todo o esforço nela, colocando-a acima de tudo. Na verdade, ele deseja a alforria apenas para ter tempo integral de treino."

"Cale-se, Myles, suas palavras me deixam aborrecido. Eu não duvido da competência de Charis, a filha de Ájax. Ela está indo bem e deve ir bem, já que será a nossa líder."

"Heh. Você é orgulhoso. Mas essa é também a sua força. Por outro lado, a força desse cavaleiro é venerável. Mesmo sendo quem é, ajoelha-se diante de nós e deixa que o subjuguemos, só para manter sua palavra viva. Eu garanto, muitos guerreiros prefeririam morrer no lugar dele."

"Ele só está sendo quem deveria ser."

"Não seja tão duro com ele, Evan. Eu acredito que nem todos os humanos desejam o mal aos homofalcos."

"Myles, é um erro um líder pensar dessa forma. Somos poucos, devemos nos proteger."

"Eu sei. Mas ele é o nosso aliado, não é?"

Cansado da conversa, o homofalco abriu as asas e voou, indo embora. Shun golpeara Charis no estômago, tão forte que a garota caiu no chão e agora recebia mais ataques. Mesmo assim, conseguiu levantar-se e prosseguir com a batalha. Vendo que o treino demoraria, Myles também abriu as asas e voou, deixando-os.

O treino durou até a hora do almoço, quando Charis não conseguia mais manter-se de pé. Shun sorriu e aproximou-se, oferecendo-lhe ajuda para levantar-se.

"Consegue ficar de pé?"

Charis aceitou e levantou-se, ofegante. Olhou para Hyoga, que os observava com os braços cruzados.

"Como fui, mestre?"

Hyoga assentiu, aprovando o resultado.

"Foi um bom treino, Charis. Acho que serviu para melhorar sua velocidade. Você ainda hesita um pouco na escolha dos ataques. Isso pode prejudicar sua performance, então quero que melhore isso. Para a tarde, quero que treine as asas. Utilize o cosmos para melhorar o desempenho de suas asas durante o vôo, de forma a fortalecê-las. Faça isso até que eu volte para casa, entendeu?"

Ao tocar no assunto das asas, Charis mostrou-se um pouco desanimada, mas simplesmente concordou.

"Sim, mestre, treinarei assim."

"Muito bem, com isso, encerramos o treino."

"Certo. Voltamos para casa?"

"Vamos. Como Shun está aqui, tirei um pouco das estufas para preparar um almoço diferenciado. Quer algo especial?"

"Aquela sopa que você faz no inverno. Se não for difícil para você, mestre. Está ferido."

"Eu não me importo", voltou-se Hyoga em direção para casa. "Será sopa, então. Pode pegar cenouras e batatas nas estufas, Charis?"

"Claro, mestre!"

Charis saiu correndo, e Shun caminhou ao seu lado, sorrindo.

"Você mudou, Hyoga."

"Mudei?"

"É. Antes tratava Charis de um jeito mais formal, agora... É quase como se fossem uma família."

"Isso é porque ela pediu para treinar essa dualidade de comportamento, que é necessária a um líder. Ele precisa ser firme e formal em determinados momentos, mas gentil e atenciosa em outros. Quem fazia isso para ela era Ájax, mas ele morreu no ataque."

"Por isso você assumiu essa posição? Mas Hyoga, não vai contra tudo o que Camus lhe ensinou?"

"Pois é. E contra tudo o que sou, também. Mas depois eu pensei: talvez seja uma forma de eu crescer também. Sempre tive problemas para controlar meus sentimentos, talvez esse seja o caminho para superar minhas próprias dificuldades."

"Mas é raro ver um mestre tratar um discípulo tão bem."

"Eu sei. É porque priorizamos a distância dos outros guerreiros, para minimizar o dano, caso viremos inimigos. Mas pode ser que isso seja pior. Manter o mesmo tipo de relacionamento o tempo todo funde os dois momentos, o formal e o informal. E se colocássemos ambos em forte contraste, o que ocorreria? Foi pensando nisso que mudei meu comportamento."

"Entendo. Bem, você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que está fazendo, Hyoga. Tenho certeza de que dará certo."

"Não tenho certeza. Só estou colocando em mente que não estou treinando Charis para ser uma amazona, mas sim, a líder dos homofalcos. Algumas adaptações são necessárias.

"Tem razão. Bem, vamos comer e relaxar um pouco. Depois disso, quero patrulhar a área e ver se descubro algo de Prometeu."


	29. 28

Em compensação ao castigo de Evan, Hyoga trabalhava nas estufas com as homofalcas, realizando serviços simples e que não forçavam o seu maltratado corpo. Particularmente, sentia prazer naquele tipo de trabalho, pois passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com as homofalcas do que trabalhando de fato.

Saindo mais cedo da estufa, pensou em ver o treinamento de Charis para saber como andava. Parou num dos pontos do percurso da discípula e esperou que passasse voando. Contudo, não havia sinal dela. Estranhando, Hyoga seguiu pelo percurso para encontrá-la e descobrir o que estava errado. No meio do caminho, encontrou a razão.

Charis estava caída no chão, gemendo, enquanto na base das asas escorria sangue. Nas costas, amplos hematomas indicavam que Charis forçara seus membros extras em demasia, atraindo sua preocupação. Aproximando-se, Hyoga verificou os ferimentos.

"Você está bem, Charis? Por que suas asas estão assim? Devia ter-me avisado se tinha algum problema."

Sentindo dores, Charis tentou levantar-se e bater as asas, mas Hyoga a deteve.

"Pare, Charis. Estou com medo desse ferimento estranho. É melhor que você trate antes de continuar o treino. Afinal, o que aconteceu? Foi porque mandei que voasse por horas seguidas?"

Sem fitá-lo, Charis respondeu envergonhada:

"Não é isso... Não é isso, mestre."

"Então o que foi?"

"Eu queria... aprender aquela técnica de vôo."

Imediatamente, Hyoga esbravejou-se e surrou-a fortemente. Após dar-lhe alguns golpes, afastou-se, ainda irritado.

"Sua idiota!"

Ainda no chão, Charis fitou-o incrédula; era a primeira vez que ele a castigava.

"Eu disse para esquecer essa técnica, eu expliquei por quê! Aposto que você nem se importou em treinar mais de uma hora por dia! Irresponsável!"

"Mestre..."

"Você me desobedeceu, Charis, estou decepcionado. Vou dar-lhe a punição amanhã. Quero que pense no que fez e nas conseqüências que poderia ter causado. Mas que irresponsável!"

Virando-se, Hyoga voltou para casa, emburrado. Sua raiva não se devia tanto ao fato de Charis tê-lo desobedecido, mas por ter arriscado a saúde apenas por uma técnica que não era imprescindível.

Perguntando-se como podia ter sido tão estúpida, Charis permaneceu ali por mais algum tempo, remoendo-se. Sentindo as asas arderem, levantou-se e caminhou para casa, timidamente. Abriu a porta, e Hyoga fitou-a friamente.

"Mestre, eu fui uma idiota. Perdoe-me."

Sentia-se inibida pela expressão fria do mestre; entrou e sentou-se em sua cama, silenciosamente. Hyoga cuidou de Adelphos e em seguida levou a caixa de remédios até Charis.

"Mostre as costas."

Charis obedeceu em silêncio, enquanto Hyoga analisava suas costas, mexendo nas asas e nos hematomas. Apesar da dor, a discípula não se atreveu a mexer-se. Em seguida, Hyoga embebeu um pedaço de pano com água e passou a limpar os ferimentos nas bases das asas, ignorando os gemidos que ela emitia. Olhava para os ferimentos, tentando descobrir como foram abertos, quando sua expressão alterou-se de raiva à de preocupação.

"Por que fez isso, Charis...?"

A garota começou a chorar, sem saber como responder. Hyoga passou um ungüento nas feridas com cuidado e imobilizou as asas, para que ela não as forçasse mais.

"Eu disse que era perigoso... O que houve? Você nunca me desobedeceu antes. Deve ter tido um motivo muito forte para fazer isso."

Sem responder, ela continuou chorando. Hyoga então lhe pôs a mão sobre a cabeça, gentil.

"Já chega de chorar."

"Desculpe, mestre... Desculpe... Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça. Fiquei com medo quando me disse para esquecer, como se eu não pudesse aprender tal técnica. Eu fiquei com medo..."

"Do que teve medo?"

"De não poder cumprir a minha palavra de alforriá-lo. Evan tem uma técnica poderosa. Eu queria ter também para derrotá-lo..."

"Era por isso que estava treinando a mesma técnica que ele... Ah, Charis, não tente imitar um louco para superá-lo. Além do mais, Evan não treina mais de dez minutos com essa técnica por dia. Você foi mais insana que ele. Escute, mais importante que melhorar sua técnica de vôo é treinar o seu cosmos. Ele será o elemento decisivo quando decidir lutar contra Evan, Charis."

"Meu cosmos?"

"Sim. Quanto mais poderoso for o seu cosmos, mais chances você terá de derrotá-lo. Os cavaleiros são fortes porque treinaram seus cosmos ao máximo. Se você fizer o mesmo, nem precisará de asas para derrotar Evan. Esqueça essa técnica de vôo. Só porque cancelei esse treino, não quer dizer que não tenha uma carta na manga para melhorar a performance do seu vôo."

"Isso é verdade, mestre?"

Assentindo, Hyoga sorriu.

"Não quero mais ver loucuras, entendeu, Charis? Confie em mim e verá que as coisas darão certo."

Charis enxugou as lágrimas e tentou sorrir. Hyoga levantou-se da cama e pensou em procurar Shun, que ainda não voltara. Abriu a porta de casa e viu-o encostado à parede, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, aguardando a conversa dele com Charis.

"Estava aí o tempo todo."

"Não queria incomodar."

Hyoga saiu e fechou a porta para que Charis não os escutasse.

"Você sabia que Charis estava treinando essa técnica?"

"Ela não me contou nada, mas bem que achei as asas estranhas hoje, mais cedo. Ela deve ter forçado demais esta tarde, tentando realizar o exercício que lhe passou. Ainda tem muito a aprender, mas determinação é o que não lhe falta, não concorda?"

"É, ela é tão determinada que não tenho dúvidas de seu progresso. Só lamento que não tenha decidido por uma armadura de Athena. Imagine a coragem e a paixão dela no Santuário."

"Tem razão. Bem, se fosse pelo Santuário, ela não teria se empenhado dessa forma, não é? Mas se Charis virar a líder dos homofalcos, imagino que mudanças esta cidade terá."

"Não sei. Ela aprendeu bastante do pai. Acho que será uma boa líder."

"Então você terá mais sossego."

"Não... Não quero que ela me favoreça apenas porque sou o mestre dela, Shun. Por mais que me preze, ela precisa julgar-me por minha posição, como o cavaleiro de Athena que a serve por ordem da deusa. É isso que ela precisa ver em mim ao final do treino."

"Vai ser difícil."

"É. Mas é o modo como funciona este mundo. Somos todos guerreiros, peões de um campo de xadrez. Ela é a rainha, deve aprender a portar-se como tal. As responsabilidades de um líder são de longe mais pesadas que a de um simples soldado. Charis deve aprender a comandar, a sacrificar e a salvar determinadas peças. Deve crescer para assumir o posto de Ájax. Que fardo mais pesado ela tem de suportar, Shun. É muito para uma garotinha."

"Depois que a amazona esconde o rosto sob a máscara, vira um soldado. Lembro que June me disse isso na primeira noite em que dormimos juntos. Por estar tão condicionada a lutar e a ser uma guerreira de Athena, esquecia o próprio gênero. Talvez seja o mesmo com Charis."

"Acho que sim. Não temos como mudar isso. Nada do que está acontecendo, sem luta."

"Inclusive..."

"O quê?"

"Nada. Esqueça..."

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Shun olhou à abóbada celeste e perguntou-lhe:

"E como é que anda você e o seu orgulho?"

Hyoga sentou-se no chão; sentia o peso da corrente convidá-lo ao repouso. Os elos, mesmos sujos devido ao uso, não perdiam o tênue brilho que indicava sua origem divina. A despeito do valor material que carregava, para Hyoga, era apenas um das formas de repressão às quais fora sujeitado para morar com os homofalcos. Quantas vezes não vira do pescoço o sangue escorrer misturado ao pus depois de um dia de esforço?

"Estou treinando, Shun. Meu orgulho como cavaleiro deve permanecer inalterado enquanto porto o título de cavaleiro."

"Mas você é também um escravo. Isso deve ferir o seu orgulho."

"Um escravo não tem orgulho, não pensa, não discute. É simplesmente uma ferramenta que deve funcionar até... Até o dia que quebre. Já aprendi as conseqüências de ser um escravo orgulhoso. Nas costas."

"Preferiria trocar de lugar com você para aliviar-lhe esse peso."

A resposta foi um sorriso bondoso, um agradecimento à amizade de anos e a reação a uma mudança impossível. Era como desejar ter asas sem ser pássaro.

"Você tem uma mulher tão bonita esperando-o em Kohotek, Shun. Não se importe comigo e vá ser feliz com ela. Eu... Não quero arrastar ninguém comigo. Não quero que chorem por mim, não quero que ninguém venha ao meu túmulo para lamentar por minha morte. Não desejo a ninguém esse mesmo destino. Depois de todas essas batalhas, dores, loucuras... Aprendi qual é o meu lugar. E é este. Sou guerreiro e escravo, sou um peão. Fui feito para morrer."

Shun sentou-se ao seu lado, ressentido.

"Não diga isso. Sou seu irmão também. Todos somos. Se morrer antes, irei ao seu túmulo para lamentar, mesmo que precise invadir a terra dos homofalcos para isso."

* * *

Havia tempos que Hyoga não acompanhava o cultivo das estufas. Muitas das antigas companheiras de trabalho hesitaram diante de seus ferimentos quando se apresentou para ajudá-las, mas ele insistiu na ajuda. Carregar sacos de terra não era nada comparado aos castigos de Evan e aos machucados dos grilhões. Para evitar mais conflitos com o Santuário de Athena e os cavaleiros, Myles mandara-o trabalhar nas estufas em seu dia de servidão. Shun acompanhava-o a toda parte, como uma sombra, ou como um fiscal, prestes a soltar uma multa sobre uma obra mal feita.

"Não precisam ter medo", anunciou, quando as homofalcas pararam diante de Shun. "Ele não irá fazer nada de mal. Shun é meu amigo, um grande homem."

Shun preferia permanecer sem armadura enquanto estivesse na terra dos homofalcos para não assustá-los. Entretanto, o simples fato de não possuir asas transformava-o num monstro à população. Sorriu.

"Eu também quero ajudar. Será que posso?"

Por Hyoga ser considerado um morador confiável após o episódio dos jogos homofalcos, muitas não quiseram falar que desconfiavam de Shun. Subentendendo, Hyoga não as forçou; lembrou-se de uma estufa nova que construíam próxima ao centro da cidade e onde precisavam de força bruta para trabalhar.

"Não posso obrigá-las. Vou até a estufa nova, que precisa de mais terra, com o Shun. Qualquer coisa, podem me chamar, pois estou disposto a ajudá-las no que quiserem. Vamos, Shun."

Enquanto caminhavam, Shun notava como todos tentavam desviar de seu caminho. De Hyoga, no entanto, ninguém tinha medo.

"Eles já estão bem acostumados com você, não?"

"Até que sim. Como não faço nada a eles há três anos, sabem que não os machucarei. Além disso, esta corrente de Prometeu capta qualquer movimento agressivo que eu faça. Se machuco alguém, Myles logo nota e repreende-me. Se me afasto muito, ele puxa a corrente tão forte que quase me asfixio. Mesmo à distância, ele tem o total controle sobre o meu comportamento."

"A corrente de Andrômeda também funciona de forma semelhante. Mas dizem que nada se compara ao poder divino da de Prometeu. Ela é capaz de rasgar o corpo de qualquer mortal com um só golpe, além de bloquear-lhe o cosmos... Hyoga... Como podem brincar com sua vida dessa forma...?"

"Faz parte da cultura e do medo deles. Não posso fazer nada a não ser obedecer, pois prometi a Charis que não trairia a minha palavra e não prejudicaria os homofalcos. Preciso manter a minha promessa, pelo bem do futuro dela. Além do mais... Compreendo o culto à verdade que os homofalcos têm. Acho-o nobre. Mesmo que me machuque... Para mim, é importante provar que um humano pode ser como eles. Nobre e verdadeiro da mesma forma..."

"Um povo único, que mora numa terra severa e gelada como esta. Exilados, orgulhosos, firmes em suas crenças. É impossível um verdadeiro cavaleiro não admirá-los e não respeitar sua cultura. Torna-se uma questão de honra, não é?"

"Exatamente. Se devo viver com eles, devo ser como eles. Aqui, sou um humano, um ser sujo, inferior. E eu não posso... Não tenho o direito de mostrar-me superior."

Shun parou, atônito.

"Como assim, Hyoga? O que quer dizer com isso?"

Hyoga também parou; não podia esconder tão importante relato do amigo.

"Eu li os arquivos dos homofalcos. Conheci as histórias dos líderes, de suas lutas... Assim como as grandes tragédias. Shun, por que os homofalcos vieram à Sibéria?"

"Eu pesquisei a respeito no Santuário, mas não achei nada relacionado."

"Pois saiba que o mestre jamais registraria tal fato nos arquivos. Shun, os homofalcos não foram exilados a esta terra por causa de Prometeu. Tudo foi feito pelo Santuário. Athena possui o dever de protegê-los porque desaprovou os atos de um antigo mestre, anterior a Shion. Tudo ocorreu com sangue e massacres. O que levou os homofalcos a tão reduzido número... Foi uma guerra... contra os próprios cavaleiros de Athena."

Shun não escondeu a surpresa. Tudo aquilo era nebuloso demais.

"Isso é verdade?"

"Sim, pois acredito no homofalco que escreveu essa história. Há muitos séculos, o Santuário foi dominado por um mestre corrupto que controlava os cavaleiros em proveito próprio. Na época, a reencarnação de Athena ainda não tinha despertado sua consciência divina. Era como quando Saga era o mestre. Não... Era pior. Os cavaleiros não lutavam pela justiça. Eram seres abomináveis. Tudo ocorreu nas terras dos homofalcos, que antigamente se situavam próximas ao Santuário. Pressionados pela crueldade existente na época, os homofalcos moveram-se contra o Santuário, mas foram massacrados. Por muito tempo, pensou-se que eles tinham sido aniquilados, mas não era verdade. Eles continuaram vivendo... nas terras dos homens. Torturados, vendidos como escravos, foram perseguidos e oprimidos pelos próprios cavaleiros de Athena, que deveriam zelar pela paz na Terra."

"Não pode ser, Hyoga... Athena não os impediu?"

"Ela interferiu, mas tarde demais. Poucos eram os sobreviventes, traumatizados e completamente xenófobos aos humanos. Eles tinham sido enviados a esta terra, longe de tudo, para morrer de frio. No entanto, perseveraram. Athena devolveu-lhes a terra grega, mas... Os homofalcos recusaram. Eles compreenderam que não podiam viver entre os humanos. Compreenderam que, a eles, não havia lar a não ser o pior dos lares. Não havia paz, a não ser no exílio. Não havia humanos verdadeiros, mesmo entre cavaleiros de Athena. Esse pensamento perdura até hoje."

"A idéia de vingança também? Eles têm o direito de escravizá-lo só por isso?"

"Não... Mas eles são oprimidos até hoje. Saori mandou-me para desculpar-se com eles, para dar-lhes algum respaldo... Eu quero viver como eles, Shun. Quero ser forte como eles. Ou melhor... Eu quero ser forte com eles. Mesmo que me desprezem."

Shun desviou o olhar, pesaroso.

"Se estivesse em seu lugar... Também me sentiria responsável por isso."

"Não. Não me sinto responsável. Não fui eu que os torturei. No entanto... Como cavaleiro de Athena, não tenho o direito de oprimi-los como fizeram os nossos antecessores, nem de desrespeitar a cultura homofalca. Não posso culpá-los, se me odeiam. Não posso, portanto, reclamar de nada."

"Eu não sabia dessa história. Devo contá-la a Saori?"

"Ela deve saber. É por isso que respeita tanto as leis homofalcas."

"Você... está muito ligado à cultura deles, Hyoga."

"Depois de três anos, sim. Isso é ruim?"

"Eu só pensei agora... Se houvesse um conflito entre Athena e os homofalcos, de que lado ficaria?"

"Eu jurei... que defenderia os homofalcos de qualquer coisa. Athena deixou-me com essa missão. Se um dia houvesse uma guerra assim... Eu obedeceria a Athena, ou seja: defenderia os homofalcos até a morte."

"Mas e se os homofalcos atacassem a humanidade? E se dirigissem os cosmos a Kohotek, onde eu sou o responsável? O que faria?"

Shun atingira-o num ponto vital. Hyoga refletiu e respondeu:

"Eu não sei. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: jamais atacaria meus amigos de Kohotek. Talvez... precise sacrificar-me... Eu daria minha vida com todo o prazer, Shun."

"Entendo. Não há resposta fácil, não é? Passei noites pensando se isso viesse a acontecer."

"Não quero que aconteça. Seria um desperdício de sangue inocente. De ambos os lados. Vamos, vamos andando."

O amigo sorriu, na tentativa de animá-lo.

"Provavelmente nunca ocorrerá. Além do mais, sabe que formamos um grande time. Vamos, estou ansioso para ajudá-lo, Hyoga."

Quando entraram na estufa, encontraram mais homofalcas que traziam sacos e sacos de terra. Era um trabalho pesado, mas elas se encarregavam dele com paciência. Muitas sorriram ao vê-lo, mas evitavam Shun.

"Hyoga, você voltou!", exclamou uma amiga, "veio nos ajudar?"

"Sim, Melanie", sorriu ele, "e trouxe mais um braço forte para isso. Ele é um grande amigo meu, não precisam ter medo. Seu nome é Shun, e é um cavaleiro como eu."

Shun aproximou-se gentilmente e tirou o saco de terra das mãos de uma homofalca, que se mostrou amedrontada. Hyoga, no entanto, tranqüilizou-a.

"Calma, Lyris. Se ele fizer qualquer besteira, eu mesmo me encarregarei de puni-lo."

"Onde devo colocar esta terra?", perguntou Shun, sorrindo.

"É... naquele canteiro do fundo..."

"Você é que manda. Vamos."

Hyoga sempre invejara a gentileza irrecusável de Shun. Em qualquer lugar, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda conquistava os corações das garotas com seu jeito simples e educado de ser. Bastava sorrir e falar algo sem importância. Naquele momento, sentiu-se contente por ver que logo Shun não seria mais temido, ao menos às garotas da estufa. Pegou ele mesmo alguns sacos de terra e pôs-se a trabalhar animado.

Quando aquela estufa estivesse pronta, os homofalcos diziam que aumentariam a população até o número antigo. Não aceitavam que a população fosse reduzida facilmente; cresceriam o quanto precisassem, com novos e corajosos guerreiros para lutar pela espécie. Hyoga sabia que a luta dos homofalcos era a luta dele também; por isso, trabalhava com boa vontade.

No final do dia, Shun enxugou a testa e bebeu um pouco de água que Melanie ofereceu-lhe.

"Obrigado. Todo esse trabalho deixou-me com sede. Não acredito que iam carregar tudo sozinhas."

"Nós somos fortes, rapaz, temos o nosso orgulho. Apesar de gostarmos da ajuda de rapazes bonitos como vocês."

O cavaleiro sorriu sem jeito. June com certeza o mataria se visse aquilo. Afastou-se, pedindo licença. Hyoga ainda permaneceu mais um pouco para limpar os instrumentos de jardinagem.

"O seu amigo é bem tímido, não?"  
"Shun? Ele sempre foi assim."

E notando que Lyris ia embora, chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Lyris."

"O que foi?"

"Obrigado por ter trabalhado com Shun. Ele temia ser rejeitado por todos. Sei que teve medo, mas fez tudo sem demonstrá-lo. Fico devendo um favor a você."

"Entendo. Ainda bem que pude ser útil."

"Obrigado mesmo."

A homofalca saiu da estufa sem sorrir, mesmo com a expressão gentil do cavaleiro. Melanie suspirou.

"Aquela garota mudou depois do massacre. Nunca mais sorriu."

"Ela era a melhor amiga de Seema, não era? Eu sinto por ela. Se pudesse fazer algo..."

"Acho que só o tempo poderá curar as cicatrizes. Não só dela, mas de todos nós."

"Você tem razão."

* * *

Mesmo tendo perdoado Charis pelo treino secreto de vôo, como mestre, Hyoga não pôde deixá-la sem punição. No lugar do treino, espancara-a e deixara-a acorrentada dentro da água próxima a zero. Aquele era o mesmo castigo que recebia de Camus, caso lhe desobedecesse. Hyoga tirou-a da água após quarenta minutos. Charis tremia com hipotermia; seus lábios já azuis.

"Aprendeu agora, Charis?"

"S-sim... m..."

O frio impedia-a de falar. Hyoga libertou-a das correntes e levantou-se.

"Espero que não se repita mais. Treino encerrado. Volte para casa agora, antes que morra congelada."

Tremendo, Charis tentou levantar-se. Entretanto, como Hyoga suspeitara, não conseguiu. Quando ele recebera o mesmo castigo de Camus, fora Isaac que o carregara até em casa. Como não precisava mais ser tão rígido, agachou-se de costas a ela.

"Suba."

"M... Mestre...?"

"Vamos, vou levá-la."

Charis agarrou sua túnica e apoiou-se até abraçar o pescoço de Hyoga. Em seguida, ele levantou-se e ajeitou-a nas costas. Ela estava tão gelada que era como se batesse uma brisa siberiana por trás. Condoído, apressou-se.

Shun trouxe um cobertor extra para aquecê-la naquela noite. Hyoga arrastou a cama da discípula para perto da lareira e colocou mais lenha. Em seguida, esquentou água e molhou-lhe o rosto com um pano. Charis levou uma hora para recuperar o rosado da face.

"Mestre?"

"Charis. Ainda está com frio?"

"Sim..."

"Vou dar-lhe mais um cobertor."

Hyoga cobriu-a com o seu cobertor. Sabia que Camus jamais faria aquilo por ele, mas Charis não ia virar uma amazona. Além do mais, ela sabia que precisava diferenciar treino de sentimentos pessoais.

"Mestre... Obrigada..."

"Precisa descansar. Amanhã teremos treino normal."

"Sim... Boa noite."

Ela não se importara da rigidez do treino. Simplesmente aceitava os castigos, as imposições, os exercícios. Se morresse no processo, era apenas a sua fraqueza, nunca falha de Hyoga. Não. Era impossível que o mestre falhasse com ela. Hyoga era um cavaleiro de Athena, afinal, tinha renome. Tranqüila, encolheu-se sob os cobertores e adormeceu, exausta.


	30. 29

Evan chutou Hyoga no rosto, atirando-o ao chão. Irritado, Shun avançou sobre ele.

"Pare com isso! Hyoga não pode ser humilhado dessa forma!"

"Nosso acordo foi a redução do castigo, cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Eu mantive a minha palavra, você deve manter a sua. Não pode atacar-me."

Shun parou, de punhos cerrados, nervoso. Evan riu e pisou na cabeça do escravo, que tentava amenizar a raiva do amigo.

"Shun... Shun. Não se importe comigo. Lembre-se... Você fez um acordo, eles irão mantê-lo."

"Hyoga... Não devia ter aceitado tal acordo. Devia ter insistido em sua alforria."

"Eu jamais permitiria isso", interrompeu Evan. "a nenhum humano nojento. Acha mesmo que eu iria maneirar enquanto estivesse aqui? Escute, cavaleiro, eu nunca finjo, eu nunca minto. É dessa forma que Hyoga será tratado agora e depois. Se não está contente, quebre o acordo. Mas terá a morte como castigo."

Evan chutou-o nas costas marcadas até que voltassem a sangrar. Em meio à dor, Hyoga falou:

"Shun... Você tem... Uma garota linda esperando-o em Kohotek. Volte para ela. Nada irá mudar, com ou sem você. Evan não está mentindo."

"Acha que posso aceitar isso?"

"Como Evan disse, você já aceitou. Precisa honrar a palavra, Shun, como prometeu. Por favor, volte para Kohotek. Você já me ajudou muito... Por favor. Volte e proteja todos lá. O Yacov, o túmulo de mama..."

"Hyoga..."

Shun compreendia que aquele era o momento que deveria voltar. Mas não podia deixar o amigo naquela situação.

"Shun, vá. Se você se descontrolar, entraremos em guerra. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Deve aceitar, deve aprender a aceitar... Como eu aceitei."

A razão estava incutida nas palavras de Hyoga. Shun fechou os olhos com força e virou-se. Não suportava ver um companheiro valioso ser torturado tão cruelmente. Se ia embora, precisava apagar aquela imagem de sua mente. Evan, no entanto, divertia-se com seu autocontrole.

"Cavaleiro imbecil. Você pensa que pode ajudá-lo? Tome isto, seu traste!"

Os sons dos golpes, Shun não podia evitar. Hyoga gritava de dor, mas mantinha a mensagem firme.

"Shun, vá! Lembra-se das Doze Casas? Não hesite, não olhe para trás. Você prometeu!"

"Está bem", respondeu, enfim. "Eu vou. Mas precisa me prometer que não morrerá!"

Shun partiu correndo, deixando-o para trás. Precisava correr, ou não conseguiria partir. Não podia parar, senão voltaria atrás. Olhava adiante para não hesitar. Ignorava os gritos de Hyoga, tentava agir como um cavaleiro. Precisava confiar no amigo, precisava afirmar com convicção que Hyoga superaria aquelas dificuldades.

No entanto, enquanto descia as montanhas de gelo, teve uma enorme vontade de chorar por sua dor.

Evan riu, ainda pisando nas costas de Hyoga, que gemia, mas permanecia submisso.

"Ele pensa que pode ajudá-lo. Humano idiota. Levante-se, imbecil. Conserte o telhado. Quero vê-lo pronto quando voltar do treino."

Hyoga obedeceu, e Evan decolou em direção ao campo de treino. O sangue escorria até a calça, manchando-a. Atordoado, ele apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Provavelmente não conseguiria consertar o telhado até a volta.

* * *

Nas semanas conseguintes, a vida de Hyoga ficara dividida entre as torturas de Evan, a construção de outra estufa e o treino de Charis. Treinava-a de manhã e depois partia para servir Evan ou Myles. Quando trabalhava para Myles, ocupava-se com a estufa, trabalho ao qual se afeiçoara.

Trazia nos braços grossos troncos que utilizariam para erguer as paredes de uma estufa que fora destruída no massacre. Sua ajuda era bem vinda às homofalcas, que precisavam da ajuda dos homens para realizar aquele pesado serviço. Por nunca reclamar ou fugir do trabalho, Hyoga era o favorito delas. Contudo, a dor no corpo devido às surras que levava de Evan atrapalhavam o seu rendimento. Sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas ao descer a tora e caiu ajoelhado. O sangue escorreu, enquanto ele se recuperava do susto.

"Hyoga?"

"Eu estou bem, Melanie. Não foi nada."

No segundo seguinte, a água gelada derramada no corte de chicote intensificou a dor, e ele gemeu.

"Está insuportável, não é? Não deveria forçar tanto."

"Eu estou bem."

"Não minta. Isso é crime, Hyoga."

"Não estou mentindo."

Ele levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e segurou a tora. Melanie logo o deteve.

"Já chega. Tem trabalhado desde cedo, sem parar. Isso me incomoda, sabia? Sente-se aí e só volte a trabalhar quando eu mandar, entendeu? Ou direi a Myles que você mentiu para mim ao dizer que estava bem."

Sem escolha, Hyoga obedeceu e sentou-se à base de um canteiro. As costas ardiam como se tivessem sido queimadas, o corpo inteiro gritava de dor. Percebeu, então, como o seu conceito de 'bem' mudara. Para ele, aquilo era o normal, aquilo era estar bem. Melhor, jamais ficaria. Suspirou e obedeceu à homofalca.

Quando descansava, sentiu um gelado nas costas e afastou-se. Viu Lyris segurar um pano úmido. Ela tentara limpar o sangue de suas costas, mas só lhe causara mais dor.

"Lyris... Quer me ajudar?"

A garota, como Melanie mencionara, não sorria. Sua expressão era tão rígida que parecia estar brava com ele, como se tivesse feito algo de errado.

"Eu quero limpar esse sangue. Posso?"

"Não quero incomodá-la."

"Não é um incômodo. Vire-se."

A mão de Lyris era pesada. Hyoga suportou a dor em silêncio e procurou não demonstrar o nervosismo do momento. Por que Lyris decidira ajudá-lo tão de repente? E por que o fazia sem emitir qualquer calor humano?

"Pronto", anunciou ela, ao terminar. "Não irei mais incomodá-lo."

"Não, obrigado. Isso impede o ferimento de infeccionar."

"Até mais."

"Será que eu posso perguntar... Por que fez isso? É claro que é uma gentileza, mas..."

"Eu não fiz isso por você."

"Então por quê?"

"Estou fazendo um teste. Nada que mereça a sua atenção. Agora, com licença."

Lyris partiu de forma tão misteriosa quanto amarga. Sua presença nunca continha uma energia boa, sempre era uma figura sombria entre as mulheres homofalcas. Hyoga lembrava-se de como ela era diferente antes do ataque. Vivia sempre com Seema, a conversar e a brincar. Agora, era apenas uma mulher solitária e angustiada. Sem entender, ele continuou a descansar, até que Melanie surgiu com uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

"Você precisa limpar isso, Hyoga. Vamos, sem reclamar."

"A Lyris... Ela acabou de limpar os ferimentos."

"Como? Por que ela faria isso?"

"Eu não sei. Disse apenas que estava fazendo um teste. Não entendi..."

"Um teste? O que será? Mas... Ela não fez direito. Ainda estou vendo um pouco de pus. Deixe-me fazê-lo, Hyoga."

Ao contrário de Lyris, Melanie era delicada, como Nyx quando cuidava dele na cabana. Naquele momento, lembranças com a homofalca traidora surgiram em sua mente, com saudades. Hyoga podia ter passado pouco tempo com ela, e seu romance podia não ter sido nada além de uma noite na cama, mas reservara um local especial nas memórias a ela. Nyx enfrentara o destino sem reclamar, mesmo sabendo que ele era a morte.

"Obrigado. Não precisa fazer tanto por mim. Estou aqui para servi-las, afinal, e não para ser servido."

"Não seja tolo. Você vai morrer se continuar nessas condições. Não percebe como está piorando?"

"Mas Evan só me dá dez chicotadas por dia."

"O que ele não dá em chibata, compensa com surra. Eu sei, porque sempre o observo. Você está pior, Hyoga. Está mais magro, mais fraco... Bem diferente da época em que nos ajudava todos os dias. Está definhando..."

"Acha mesmo?"

"Eu tenho certeza. O que Eleni diria se o visse? Acho que teria um ataque. Ah... Não precisa mais trabalhar por hoje. Volte para casa e descanse, Hyoga. Direi a Myles como você precisa desta tarde para isso. Volte, deite na cama e durma. Coma bastante e durma até amanhã. É disso que precisa."

"Mas e a estufa?"

"Ela pode esperar. Vamos, eu estou mandando. E você deve obediência aos homofalcos, não é verdade?"

Hyoga suspirou. Mesmo ferido, queria continuar com a estufa.

"Vamos, garoto. É o melhor para você."

Não havia como questionar a homofalca mais velha. Levantou-se com dificuldade e obedeceu.

* * *

"Hoje irei ensinar-lhe o segredo."

"Que segredo, mestre?"

"Como melhorar o desempenho do seu vôo", respondeu Hyoga, otimista. "Suas asas sararam, você já está em condições de treiná-las. Além disso, seu cosmos tem crescido de forma satisfatória. Acho que já posso ensinar isso a você."

"Estou ansiosa, mestre. Por favor, prossiga."

"Você não precisa mudar o movimento das asas. Mas pode fortalecer a musculatura e aumentar a velocidade das batidas com o treino apropriado."

"Pode fazer isso, mestre? Myles me contou que há um treino para asas, mas disse que é preciso conhecer muita anatomia para isso."

"E eu conheço. Confie em mim."

Hyoga aproximou-se e analisou as asas da pupila.

"Há alguns músculos que coordenam apenas o vôo nos homofalcos. Deixe-me achá-los. Preparei alguns dispositivos para treinar a sua musculatura. Nada pesado. Promete que irá seguir o treino sem exageros?"

"Sim, mestre!"

"Muito bem. Veja os locais."

Hyoga confeccionara alguns pesos a serem fixados em determinados pontos das asas e dos músculos da caixa torácica de Charis. Não chegavam a prejudicá-la, mas exigiam maior esforço da discípula para voar. Sem pressa, o cavaleiro ensinou-a a localizar os pontos devidos à fixação dos pesos e explicou como cada um agiria sobre a musculatura.

"Não force além de suas capacidades. Hoje, quero que treine uma hora e meia com esses pesos. Em seguida, tire-os. Não seja afobada; precisará reaprender a voar com esses mini-alteres. Experimente."

Charis obedeceu e saltou no ar. Entretanto, com a resistência dos pesos, não conseguiu manter-se no ar.

"É pesado, mestre."

"É como quando você aprende a voar. Deve fazer tudo de novo, Charis. Não tenha pressa, não se afobe. Tenha calma e paciência. Estou aqui para observá-la, portanto, avisarei quando exagera. Você precisa ter noção de como cada exercício influi sobre o seu corpo para saber como dosar o esforço na hora de treinar por conta. Comece."

Charis saltou no ar, batendo as asas o rápido que pôde. Desta vez, conseguiu manter-se no ar por alguns segundos, antes de cair. Não desistiu. Se seguisse o treinamento, Hyoga a levaria ao caminho da vitória sobre Evan. Além de tornar-se uma poderosa guerreira e líder, poderia desafiar Evan num combate e alforriar Hyoga.

Enquanto observava o treino, Myles aproximou-se. Notou os pesos nas asas de Charis e colocou-se ao lado de Hyoga, como se fosse um segundo mestre.

"Como aprendeu tanto sobre a anatomia dos homofalcos para aplicar esse treino em Charis? Nem todos os homofalcos conhecem o próprio corpo."

"Quando estava na prisão, li algo a respeito. Bastou fazer uma segunda consulta para aprender a localização exata dos pontos de esforço. Basta dosar os exercícios de forma responsável, e Charis poderá voar tão bem quanto Evan em alguns anos."

"Eu ouvi sobre o treino absurdo que Charis tentou realizar."

"Ela é só uma criança. É normal que não tenha noção dos riscos."

"Mas não poderia ter tentado sem a sua ajuda. O que houve?"

"Eu não sabia se era um treino apropriado ou não. Então pedi que ela realizasse o movimento e perguntei se era confortável ou não. Quando percebi que causaria danos ao corpo dela, cancelei o treinamento. Mas Charis não quis aceitar."

"Quer dizer que você notou como Evan realizava o vôo. Eu mesmo só soube quando ele contou para mim após um embate. Disse que as articulações das asas eram muito maleáveis. Isso porque Evan possui sangue humano."

"Ájax já me contou isso. Mas não é coisa de dez gerações atrás?"

"Pode ser que o parentesco seja mínimo, mas Evan ainda carrega um pouco de sangue humano. Essa herança deixada por seus ancestrais permite que ele realize um vôo diferente dos demais homofalcos. Mas eu nunca notei muita diferença."

"É paradoxal ele utilizar a linhagem humana para melhorar o desempenho do vôo, se detesta humanos."

"Ele é muito complicado. Todos os homofalcos que sofreram traumas são."

Charis caiu mais uma vez após outra tentativa de decolagem. Parou um pouco e descansou as asas.

"Mestre, é muito difícil."

"Eu disse que seria como reaprender a voar. Mas não tenha pressa, Charis. Se sentir que precisa descansar as asas, faça uma pausa."

"Sim."

Hyoga ofereceu-lhe um cantil, e Charis bebeu, exausta. Em seguida, ela levantou-se e prosseguiu com o treino. Myles fitou-o e resolveu tratar do assunto que era a razão de ter vindo.

"Hyoga... É verdade que disse à Lyris que lhe devia um favor?"

"Lyris... Sim, ela foi muito tolerante à presença de Shun nas estufas. Isso o ajudou bastante a não se sentir tão isolado nesta terra. Por quê? Foi ela que contou isso para você?"

"Você estava mentindo quando disse isso?"

"É claro que não. Se ela precisar de minha ajuda algum dia, terei o prazer de ajudá-la. Mas por que está falando sobre isso agora? Por um acaso prometi algo importante?"

"Um favor, um pedido. Quer dizer que se ela pedir qualquer coisa a você, terá de cumprir, independente do que for."

"Eu só não posso quebrar minhas outras promessas, mas... É claro que cumpro."

Myles suspirou desanimadamente.

"Você é um tolo por prometer algo assim na terra dos homofalcos. No mundo dos humanos, ainda há a possibilidade de mentir, mas... Aqui, um simples favor pode levar alguém à ruína."

"Um simples favor... mas por que está falando isso, Myles? Lyris disse alguma coisa a respeito?"

"Acho melhor conversar com ela antes. Eu fico para cuidar de Charis."

"Não mais que uma hora de treino com os alteres. Ela precisa treinar combate em seguida. Eu não demoro."

Intrigado, Hyoga saiu do local de treino e procurou por Lyris nas estufas, esperando uma resposta coesa aos comentários de Myles. Encontrou-a na estufa, conversando com as demais homofalcas. Aproximou-se e cumprimentou todas, educadamente. Foi até Lyris e parou.

"Lyris."

"Sim?"

"Você se lembra de quando trabalhou com o meu amigo Shun na estufa? De quando eu lhe disse que deveria um favor a você?"

"É claro."

"Gostaria de pedir esse favor? Myles comentou sobre ele como se você já tivesse decidido o que pedir a mim."

"Pois eu já decidi."

"Conte-me, por favor. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance."

"O único pedido a fazer a você... É que se torne o meu marido."

Lyris dissera sem sorrir, sem demonstrar qualquer entusiasmo com aquele favor. Disse como se não fosse nada importante. Atônito, Hyoga fitou-a sem responder. Tranqüilamente, Lyris continuou a espalhar o fertilizante na terra.

"Há alguma promessa que impeça esse favor, cavaleiro?"

"Não...", respondeu ele, incerto. "Mas... por que deseja isso?"

"Eu tenho os meus motivos. E já que não está prometido a ninguém, estamos acertados. Comentei com Myles porque é o líder que deve realizar a cerimônia. Vamos fazer na próxima semana, Hyoga, se não há objeções."

Hyoga tinha a impressão de estar dentro de um sonho. Já sonhara com histórias absurdas com homofalcos desde que se mudara para lá. No mundo dos sonhos, já fora bem tratado por Evan, maltratado por Eleni, morto por mentir. Receber aquela notificação era quase um sonho, de tão absurdo. Sentiu um frio na barriga e sentou-se, puxando Lyris para junto de si.

"Espere... Eu preciso saber. Por que, Lyris?"

"Quer mesmo saber?"

"É claro. Por favor."

"Quando Seema morreu, o mundo acabou para mim. Nós crescemos, rimos e vivemos juntas. Eu fiquei parada por horas, olhando para o seu cadáver coberto de sangue, chorando... Senti que nunca mais teria capacidade de sorrir novamente. Mas então vi o pequeno Adelphos em seus braços. O filho de Seema. Eu consegui sorrir. Adelphos era o filho que Seema tanto queria. Ele era o que eu queria. E eu o quero. É por isso."

"Se casar comigo, virará a mãe adotiva de Adel... Por isso... Mas eu não me importaria se cuidasse de Adel, Lyris. Como estou sempre muito ocupado, é até bom. Não precisamos casar para que fique ao lado dele."

"Você não entendeu. Eu preciso ser a mãe dele. Eu tenho de ter certeza que Adelphos será criado da forma como Seema desejava. Esse é o meu maior sonho agora. Só posso fazer isso sendo a mãe dele."

"Significa que não é importante casar comigo, mas ser a mãe dele, é isso?"

"Sim, precisamente, Hyoga."

A expressão fria de Lyris não mentia.

"Quando eu limpei as suas costas, estava testando. Queria ver se viver ao seu lado era suportável para mim."

Hyoga percebeu, então, que o teste não se resumia àquilo. Nas últimas semanas, Lyris parecia estranhamente mais próxima e aberta ao contato quando estava perto dele. Tudo era para ter Adelphos como filho.

"Quer tanto Adelphos como filho?"

"Sim."

Quem era ele para impedir? Dera a palavra, precisava cumpri-la. No entanto, ver-se casado com aquela fria e indiferente mulher fazia-o tremer com os calafrios. Jamais sonhara viver e dormir com alguém tão frio como ela.

"Está bem. Eu só quero que me prometa uma coisa desse relacionamento."

"E o que é?"

"Quero que seja uma mãe tão boa para ele quanto a minha foi para mim. Se me prometer isso, Adelphos será todo seu."

"E como era a sua mãe?"

"Ela era a melhor. Seja isso."

"Eu prometo. Nem preciso prometer, porque esse é o meu objetivo."

Estava selado o acordo. 'É isso que chamam de casamento arranjado?', perguntou-se Hyoga, brevemente. 'Pelo menos é parecido. Ninguém ama ninguém, apenas é um contrato. Devo honrar esse contrato, como uma máquina que realiza o seu trabalho.'

* * *

Comparada à cerimônia de Evan, a de Hyoga fora demasiada simples. O que mais chamou atenção, no entanto, não era a ocasião em si, mas a expressão insatisfeita de Lyris durante toda a festa. Enquanto Hyoga tentava disfarçar o descontentamento da esposa com conversas e bebidas, Lyris permaneceu sem sorrir ou demonstrar qualquer sentimento de felicidade. Para ela, casar-se com Hyoga era apenas a adoção de Adelphos.

'E era ela que queria casar', pensou Hyoga, enquanto cumprimentava os convidados. 'Até Evan parece mais feliz com o copo de vinho do que ela'.

"Onde está Adelphos?', perguntou ela, ao seu lado.

"Deixei com Charis. Ele voltará conosco depois da festa."

"Tem certeza de que aquela menina pode cuidar dele?"

"Charis o adora. Não se preocupe, Lyris, ele está bem."

Aquele fora o único diálogo que os noivos tiveram durante toda a celebração. Hyoga manteve um aberto sorriso e tentou ser o mais simpático possível, já que Lyris se recusava a mostrar-se alegre. Talvez fosse diferente do seu modo de ser, mas era absolutamente necessário naquela situação. Suas amigas da estufa conversavam sem parar, perguntando se eles teriam um ovo algum dia. Hyoga respondia que não sabia, mas todos insistiam na decisão de ter filhos para aumentar a população de homofalcos da cidade.

"Vai nascer deformado", respondeu Evan, sorrindo.

Ofendida, Charis defendeu-o.

"Não vai, Evan! Por que você precisa pegar tanto no pé de meu mestre só por ele ser humano?"

"Não estou pegando no pé dele, não desta vez. O que estou dizendo é verdade, não é, escravo?"

"É verdade", respondeu Hyoga, calmamente. "Li que a maioria dos filhos de homofalcos com humanos nasce com alguma deformação. Na maioria das vezes, o ovo nem chega a nascer."

"Viu?" riu Evan, "não estou mentindo. Pobre Lyris, não é à toa que está tão chateada desse jeito."

"Já chega", interrompeu Myles. "Hyoga não fez nenhum comentário indelicado em sua festa, Evan. Deixe-o em paz."

"Está bem", respondeu o guerreiro, "eu deixo. Vou voltar ao meu vinho, agora."

A expressão fria de Lyris era o suficiente para Evan. E tinha razão. Para Hyoga, não era nenhuma comemoração. Era o fechamento de um contrato que duraria até o final da vida, mas sem qualquer vínculo afetivo. Sorriu e ofereceu mais vinho à noiva.

"Por que não se diverte um pouco, Lyris?"

"Não. Só estou esperando o final da festa para ficar com o meu filho, meu marido. Obrigada por preocupar-se."

O trato formal distanciava-os mais e mais. Hyoga serviu-se e bebeu, tentando superar aquela noite que parecia não ter fim. Se Lyris sorrisse, ao menos uma vez, não seria tão desgastante. Entretanto, ela permanecia inalterada. Só sorriu quando Charis colocou Adelphos em seu colo, na hora de partirem.

"Meu Adelphos! Meu filho!"

Hyoga não pôde acompanhá-la até em casa com os braços dados, pois Lyris despendia toda a atenção a Adelphos. Ao chegarem a casa, a homofalca colocou o bebê no berço e enfim fitou Hyoga.

"Agora... É hora de selarmos o nosso contrato, meu marido."

Vendo-a caminhar até a cama, Hyoga teve outro calafrio.

"Não precisamos fazer isso, se não quiser."

"Não. O contrato só será selado desta maneira. Vamos."

Particularmente, Hyoga não se importava de dormir com Lyris. Contudo, perguntava-se se sua esposa não o odiaria daquela forma. Caminhou atrás dela e tirou o casaco. Lyris beijou-o logo que se sentou na cama. O beijo era breve, sem emoção, era diferente do amor que teve com Nyx. Assim como o beijo, fria também foi a noite dos dois, assim como seriam os meses consecutivos.

* * *

Charis executou as acrobacias no ar de forma esplêndida e em seguida pousou tranqüilamente ao lado de Hyoga, que observava de braços cruzados.

"Como estão suas asas, Charis? Alguma dor?"

"Nenhuma, mestre. Acho que já me acostumei aos alteres. Devo usar mais pesados?"

"Vamos esperar estabilizar um pouco. Daqui a alguns dias, acho que trarei outros pesos. Nesta tarde, quero que treine os seus golpes de gelo. Já sabe o que fazer, não é?"

"Sim, mestre. Você me ensinou direitinho."

"Amanhã verei os resultados. Tire os alteres à tarde, depois dos exercícios. Vamos encerrar o treino por enquanto, pois tenho de servir Evan agora."

"Sim... tenha um bom trabalho."

"Obrigado."

Charis voou em direção à sua antiga casa, que fora restaurada junto com as estufas. Hyoga, por sua vez, retornou para a cabana para almoçar. Abriu a porta, encontrou Lyris preparando a mesa. Ela fitou-o sem sorrir e encheu sua taça com vinho.

"Já está pronto. Não serei eu a culpada por atrasar-se e levar mais chicotadas."

Hyoga sentou-se à mesa e observou os pratos de comida à sua frente. Como mandava a tradição dos homofalcos, Lyris cuidava de Hyoga como Aure, de Evan. Mantinha a casa limpa, cozinhava, limpava seus ferimentos, lavava as roupas e obedecia-lhe. No entanto, não sorria. Mesmo que pedisse, ela não conseguia sorrir-lhe. Somente ficava feliz quando brincava com Adelphos nos braços e cuidava do filho adotivo como se tivesse nascido de seu próprio ovo.

"Obrigado. Não vai comer também?"

"Depois. Vou cuidar do Adelphos agora."

Lyris afastou-se e sorriu para o bebê, que brincava sobre a cama. Mesmo possuindo aquela fria relação com a esposa, estava satisfeito por ela sorrir a Adelphos. Para ele, a presença de Lyris era quase assustadora, mas para Adelphos, era uma mãe. De início, achara tudo muito absurdo, mas agora percebia como aquela mudança fora boa ao bebê. Por consideração ao esforço da homofalca, também tentava cumprir ao máximo suas obrigações como marido. Entretanto, a relação continuava a ser tão fria quanto no início.

A última vez que Lyris fora de certa forma afetuosa fora a noite de núpcias, a primeira e última vez que tiveram relação sexual. Depois disso, apenas diálogos secos permeavam o cotidiano, como se fossem meros conhecidos. Hyoga ainda tentava ser gentil e agradá-la, mas Lyris permanecia indiferente aos seus atos.

Mal terminou de comer, ela se apressou para limpar a mesa. Fitou-o séria e falou, como se estivesse zangada, mas sem que Hyoga conhecesse o motivo.

"Não vai trabalhar?"

"Eu vou."

Hyoga levantou-se e viu Adelphos engatinhar sobre a cama. Aproximou-se e sorriu.

"Eu já vou, Adel. Cuide de sua mãe."

Era estranho referir-se a Lyris como mãe, quando a imagem do cadáver de Seema abraçando Adelphos inundava seus pesadelos. Ele pousou a mão sobre a cabeça do filho adotivo e logo partiu, momentaneamente chateado por aquele ser o dia de servir de escravo a Evan. Sabia que retornaria para casa coberto de hematomas.

Caminhou entre as estufas e chegou à casa onde tanto detestava trabalhar. Evan já o esperava do lado de fora.

"Por que demorou, seu traste?"

O soco foi rápido, dolorido, quase o atirou ao chão. Hyoga desviou o olhar e permaneceu quieto. Não era direito seu manifestar-se; ele era apenas um escravo.

"Eu quero que dê uma geral na minha casa. E se tocar um só dedo em Aure... Farei com que volte carregando uma garrafa cheia de sangue seu."

Hyoga limpou o sangue da boca com a mão e entrou na casa. Aure estava sentada no sofá, costurando um tecido. Passando longe, Hyoga começou a faxina, como um robô a obedecer às ordens do mestre. Se não terminasse a tempo, voltaria com as costas rasgadas. Mais uma vez.

"Preciso de algumas coisas da estufa. Irei pegá-las agora", disse Aure, quando ele precisou limpar o local onde ela estava.

"Não quer que eu vá pegar para você? Terei de cozinhar mesmo."

"Não... Eu quero ir."

Como Evan, Aure temia e odiava os humanos. Mesmo acorrentado e mantendo a educação, Hyoga era um monstro para ela. Para ele, era estranho ver uma pessoa com a mesma aparência de Nyx sendo tão fria com ele.

"Você é estranho", comentou ela, antes de sair. "Se Evan chegar e você não tiver terminado tudo, levará uma severa punição nas costas. Mesmo assim oferece ajuda. Por quê?"

Hyoga considerou sua resposta. Talvez fosse por ainda ter sentimentos por Nyx. Talvez porque não fosse um simples escravo.

"Eu sou um escravo de Evan. E também sou servo dos homofalcos. Dessa forma, é meu dever oferecer ajuda. Eu acho."

"Que estranho", reafirmou ela.

Enquanto passava o pano nos móveis, Hyoga considerou aquela questão. Se qualquer homofalco viesse e pedisse-lhe um favor, ele cumpriria. Não era porque fora um escravo nos últimos meses, mas porque jurara obediência aos homofalcos. Sua missão sagrada era servir aos homofalcos. Portanto, nada mais natural que oferecer ajuda a Aure.

'Mas deve haver outras formas de contribuir', pensou. 'Desde o episódio dos jogos homofalcos, não tivemos mais ataques. Mas outros ataques virão, e isso é certeza... Eu deveria me preparar para isso, não ficar de mero servo...'

Havia preocupações demais para ficar naquela situação de escravo. Precisava investigar os guerreiros de Prometeu, não esfregar o pano úmido naqueles móveis. Treinar Charis e não perder tempo com chicotadas e castigos. Ele era um cavaleiro de Athena, afinal.


	31. 30

Hyoga afundou a pá na terra e lançou outra mão de lama montanha abaixo. Estava sujo dos pés à cabeça, jogando o excesso de terra que descera à cidade por uma avalanche. Por ter sido um acidente à noite, ninguém ficou ferido, mas os estragos foram tantos que Evan colocou-o para trabalhar na limpeza. Inúmeras casas e estufas ficaram cheias de neve e de lama.

O que mais o preocupava, no entanto, não eram os estragos. O que causara aquela perturbação na montanha que jamais descongelava? Que riscos ainda havia aos homofalcos? Preocupado, sentiu-se um inútil com aquela pá. Havia tarefas mais importantes que limpar aquela sujeira.

Ao seu lado, outros homofalcos ajudavam no trabalho. Lyris caminhava entre todos, oferecendo água aos que cavavam a lama. Parou ao lado do marido e ofereceu-lhe uma tigela d'água. Hyoga sorriu sutilmente e aceitou.

"Obrigado, Lyris."

"Estou só trabalhando, meu marido."

"Claro... Mesmo assim. Obrigado."

Lyris permaneceu um tempo ali, ao seu lado, enquanto Hyoga continuava a trabalhar sem cessar. Eram claros os sinais de exaustão no rapaz, mas reclamações jamais viriam dele. Quando sujou a testa de terra ao enxugar o suor, Lyris tirou um lenço do bolso para limpá-lo. Limpou com sua costumeira indelicadeza, com a qual Hyoga se conformara.

"É um trabalho sujo", comentou ele, após o cuidado. "Mas alguém precisa fazer."

"Quando irão terminar?"

"Acho que em dois, três dias... Mas só tiraremos o grosso. Há muita sujeira por toda a parte. Mas isso não é o mais importante."

Olhou para o alto, receoso. E se outros desmoronamentos viessem? E se todas as plantações fossem arruinadas? Toda aquela montanha podia despencar sobre eles a qualquer momento e colocar em risco a vida dos homofalcos. Ele tinha o dever de fazer algo a respeito.

"Isto não pode continuar, Lyris."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Essa avalanche... Não pode repetir. Preciso fazer algo."

"E o que pretende fazer, Hyoga?"

Hyoga fitou-a, pensativo. Olhava em sua direção, mas tinha a atenção voltada à mente. Num estalo, largou a pá e saiu correndo, em direção à montanha. Sabia que Myles estaria ali, com um grupo de homofalcos para investigar o problema.

Quando Evan o viu, imediatamente saltou sobre ele e espancou-o sem parar. Era o castigo por ter desobedecido e saído do posto de trabalho. Os golpes arrancavam sangue, que se misturava à sujeira acumulada do trabalho.

"Seu imbecil! Eu mandei ajudar lá atrás, não mandei? Seu traste! Idiota! Burro! Saia daqui, escravo!"

Protegendo-se com os braços, Hyoga não agiu normalmente. Quando Evan punia-o, permanecia quieto e deixava ser golpeado sem reclamar. Agora, no entanto, não era um escravo.

"Espere, Evan! Eu sei como parar com essa avalanche! Digo isso como cavaleiro!"

Imediatamente, Myles voou para junto deles.

"Não, Evan, pare! Seus direitos não vão tão longe a ponto de espancá-lo enquanto nos protege."

O homofalco parou emburrado e afastou-se, deixando Hyoga respirar. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, o cavaleiro levantou-se e observou a enorme montanha. Não podia ter causado tamanha avalanche de forma natural.

"Alguém provocou este acidente."

Myles concordou:

"Você também acha? Nunca houve nada parecido. É verdade que o clima aqui no norte tem mudado, mas... Não pode ser tão rápido assim. Não... Isso é obra de algum inimigo."

"Se tivessem feito de dia, teria sido uma verdadeira tragédia. Deve ser um aviso."

"Se for, estamos condenados. Se esta montanha vir abaixo, nossas plantações perderão a proteção da parede de gelo; estarão sujeitas aos ventos mais gelados vindos do norte... Além disso, não poderíamos impedir as mortes de centenas de homofalcos."

Evan fungou de raiva com os comentários.

"E no que isso prejudicaria você, escravo? Não é de seu menor interesse a terra dos homofalcos."

"Eu moro aqui", respondeu Hyoga, secamente. "Se vocês morrerem, eu morro também. Jurei que os protegeria, acredite ou não."

"Heh. Você não pode fazer absolutamente nada."

Mas Hyoga podia fazer. Gelo era a sua especialidade, a única existente naquelas terras. Calculou o golpe que precisava dar e fitou Myles.

"Myles... Pode liberar o meu cosmos? Eu quero tentar algo."

"Tudo bem, mas... O que vai tentar?"

"Sou um cavaleiro de gelo. Meu poder é congelar coisas. Se essa montanha corre o risco de desabar, darei a ela tanta neve que nunca mais derreterá."

"Acha que pode dar certo?"

"Na Sibéria, há uma montanha em Kohotek que nunca derrete, nem mesmo no verão. Entra ano, sai ano, e todas as partículas de gelo permanecem inalteradas naquela forma. A população local acredita que ela é mágica."

"E o que ela tem com a nossa montanha?"

"A montanha de gelo de Kohotek não foi criada na natureza."

O cosmos queimou abundantemente, e Hyoga fitou-o, confiante.

"Ela é obra de um cavaleiro de gelo."

No instante seguinte, o cosmos de Hyoga agiu sobre toda a região e iniciou uma nevasca que envolveu aquela montanha. Myles e Evan assistiram à cena com olhos fixos no poder do cavaleiro. Quando toda a montanha estava coberta por uma fina camada de neve, Hyoga elevou o cosmos e atirou um poderoso Diamond Dust à base da montanha.

A intenção do golpe não era destruir, mas criar. A nevasca aumentou, aos poucos, a massa que a montanha perdera. Era um trabalho demorado e exigia grande parte do cosmos de Hyoga, mas este não se importava; estava determinado a terminar tudo naquele momento.

Já passava de uma hora do limite de uso do cosmos, mas Myles não o deteve.

"Se isso não foi uma emergência, então nunca poderemos usar o seu poder. Prossiga, Hyoga."

Hyoga assentiu e continuou a lançar o longo Diamond Dust. Sua cabeça doía, da mesma forma como sua visão começava a embaçar. Mas não podia parar. Se interrompesse aquele Diamond Dust, a montanha continuaria instável.

Ao sentir que já era o suficiente, Hyoga fechou os olhos e concentrou todo o seu poder. Era hora de trocar de técnica. Precisava ser rápido, preciso, não podia perder tempo. Um segundo se passou quando interrompeu o ataque do Diamond Dust e iniciou outro, do Freezing Coffin. Com aquela técnica, nem mesmo cavaleiros de ouro poderiam quebrar a montanha.

A vista embaçou, mas já estava terminando. Hyoga assegurou-se de que toda a estrutura estivesse estável para interromper o Freezing Coffin e cair ajoelhado no chão, esgotado.

"Hyoga! O que foi que você fez?"

"A montanha está segura", respondeu ele, enquanto recuperava as forças. "A técnica que usei impede que ela quebre, mesmo com o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro. É uma técnica de alto nível."

"Isso resolve o nosso problema?"

"Sim... Estou mais tranqüilo agora. Estamos a salvo."

Myles respirou aliviado e sorriu.

"Que bom. Agora descanse um pouco. Você usou muito do seu cosmos, Hyoga."

"Obrigado..."

O descanso era bem-vindo. Cansado, Hyoga sentou-se no chão e esperou que as forças retornassem. Jamais ficara tanto tempo lançando o Diamond Dust, mas sabia que era a melhor maneira de consertar o estrago.

Como apenas tinha elogios a dar ao cavaleiro, Evan nada falou. Observava a montanha, desconfiado, embora soubesse que Hyoga não mentira: a técnica que usara era muito refinada para permitir outra avalanche.

"Estou maravilhado", comentou Myles. "Não é sempre, mas cada vez que você demonstra o seu poder, convence-me da qualidade de guerreiros que o Santuário possui. Não tenho dúvida de que Athena nos mandou um dos melhores."

"Acha mesmo?" respondeu Evan, sarcástico. "Ele virou meu escravo porque perdeu para mim."

"Mas é de longe mais poderoso, Evan, não pode negar. Hyoga... Com as motivações certas, deve ser capaz de realizar milagres com um cosmos tão poderoso."

Emburrado, Evan quis apressar-se.

"Já descansou demais, escravo. Vamos voltar. Precisa continuar com o trabalho."

"Esqueça, Evan, deixe-o mais um pouco. Hyoga ficou uma hora lançando um poderoso ataque. Sabe como isso drena as energias de qualquer um."

"Isso não é da minha conta. Ele precisa continuar."

Hyoga tentou se levantar, embora sentisse o corpo inteiro pesado.

"Está tudo bem, Myles... Evan tem razão... Eu vivo para servir."

Contudo, as pernas fraquejaram; fora demais para ele. Hyoga caiu sentado e olhou para baixo, amargurado.

"Desculpem... Só mais alguns minutos..."

"Seu fraco", resmungou Evan, aborrecido.

Se tivesse forças, com certeza se levantaria sem hesitar. Porém, o corpo se recusava a obedecer-lhe. Deitou-se na neve e sentiu o gelo queimar as costas. Mas estava cansado demais para sair daquele desconfortável local. Temeu fechar os olhos. Se o fizesse, dormiria e não conseguiria mais se levantar até a noite.

"Deveria voltar para casa", disse Myles, quando notou que ele quase dormia. "Você está esgotado, Hyoga, e fez um bom trabalho. Deixe-me levá-lo até a sua casa para que descanse direito."

"Vou continuar a limpeza. Só preciso recuperar o fôlego."

"Evan, dispense-o."

"Não. Permito que ele descanse aqui, mas ainda temos muita sujeira para limpar. O trabalho é dele."

Suspirando, o líder dos homofalcos sabia que não tinha como intervir com a relação de trabalho existente entre Evan e Hyoga. Havia a promessa de submissão de Hyoga a outro. Mesmo na posição de líder, ele não tinha o direito de quebrar a palavra de ninguém.

Ao notar que recuperara um pouco de força, Hyoga ajoelhou-se e tentou levantar-se. As pernas fraquejaram, ele tentou mais uma vez. Mal conseguia ficar de pé, mas sabia que não podia parar. Cambaleou em direção à cidade, sob o olhar preocupado de Myles. Evan seguiu voando, para averiguar se não havia nenhuma falha na montanha.

A pá nunca estivera tão pesada. Mesmo devagar, Hyoga prosseguiu com o trabalho, descansando entre os arremessos de entulho. Quando o viu, Lyris aproximou-se e ofereceu-lhe mais água. Desta vez, Hyoga recusou e continuou a limpar a passagem. Se bebesse mais água, logo teria de ir ao banheiro, visita que preferia adiar o máximo possível por quase não ter mais forças para trabalhar ou deslocar-se.

"O que você fez lá?"

"Estabilizei a montanha. Agora estamos seguros."

"Não teremos mais avalanches?"

"Não."

Lyris desviou o olhar e afastou-se para continuar o trabalho. Hyoga lamentava por sua comunicação com Lyris não passar de secas e escassas palavras. O casamento era para ele uma relação sagrada, alicerçada no sentimento amoroso que era passado às gerações futuras. Um arranjo como aquele, cujo único interesse era a guarda de Adelphos, colocava-o numa delicada posição. Em seu íntimo, não podia aceitar que Lyris simplesmente preferisse a perfeição de suas obrigações ao amor conjugal, já que Hyoga esforçava-se para criar um vínculo afetivo com a esposa.

Não era um amor ardente. Era mais a presença constante da esposa na mente, resultada de pequenas e necessárias preocupações do cavaleiro. Ao longo do dia, perguntava-se como a esposa estava, se ela não tinha algum problema para cuidar da casa, se precisava de ajuda para lidar com Adelphos. Era apenas um sentimento morno e ininterrupto.

Por ora, preocupava-se com suas responsabilidades na cidade dos homofalcos. Sentia que aquela avalanche não podia ser um simples fenômeno da natureza. Se fosse, não se sentiria tão inseguro quanto naquele momento. A cada cavada, imaginava a onda de neve caindo sobre aquelas casas, arrastando homofalcos e plantações para a morte certa. Às vezes, olhava para trás, apenas para conferir a rigidez da camada de gelo que o Freezing Coffin gerara na montanha.

'Devo estar paranóico', pensou ele, após se virar uma terceira vez. 'Fiz questão de criar uma camada de gelo mais grossa que a do Mar da Sibéria para que nenhum tremor venha a desestabilizar a estrutura. No entanto...'

Ele olhou mais uma vez. Tudo estava em ordem. Então por que se sentia tão inseguro? Se os homofalcos estavam tranqüilos, se tudo o que lhe restava era limpar aquela lama, por que tinha a impressão de que tudo viria abaixo ao menor sopro?

'É paranóia', concluiu. Acho que me restou algum trauma desse incidente todo. Uma noite bem dormida me deixará mais tranqüilo. Mas só depois de limpar isso tudo.'

"Tem algo errado", comentou Evan, quando se a aproximou para verificar o trabalho. Hyoga estranhou seu modo de falar, pois o dono sempre chegava com socos e maus tratos que eram posteriormente motivos de preocupação ao rapaz, quando tratava os ferimentos.

"Senhor?"

"Eu sei o que fez com a montanha. E sei que pareço duvidar de sua capacidade, cavaleiro. Mas juro que não é isso, e você sabe que sou um homofalco com todas as letras. Não minto para ninguém."

"Meu senhor, há algo que o incomoda?"

"Sim. A cada momento, tenho a impressão de que aquela montanha desabará sobre nós. Sinto que há algo errado. Você pode chamar isso de intuição, de impressão... Mas definitivamente há algo errado. Diga mais uma vez, cavaleiro: há a possibilidade de uma segunda avalanche?"

Hyoga olhou para o lado. Precisava escolher as palavras com cuidado, pois qualquer mentira podia lhe arrancar a cabeça. Não convinha ser sincero quando ele mesmo duvidava de seu trabalho.

"Em teoria, não. Mas esse mal-estar de que o senhor fala também me aflige. Cada vez que olho para a montanha, sinto que se quebrará ao menor descuido, como um vidro a espatifar-se no chão. Fiz questão de dar à montanha uma grossa capa de gelo para segurá-la. Mas o receio não me permite dizer com certeza se está segura ou não."

"Então duvida do próprio trabalho?"

"Não. A técnica que utilizei foi herdada de meu mestre, que é considerado o melhor cavaleiro de gelo entre todos. Chama-se Freezing Coffin. Envolvemos o oponente com gelo, uma camada tão fina e densa que nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro são capazes de quebrá-la, por mais que a golpeiem. Nem a montanha da minha aldeia é tão rígida. Em teoria, ela é impenetrável aos guerreiros, mas eu não consigo me acalmar, senhor. Isso porque acredito que a montanha foi quebrada de propósito."

"Então você também pensa assim. Muito bem. Devemos ficar de guarda até lá. Continue a limpeza, escravo."

Hyoga obedeceu e prosseguiu a limpeza. Muitos homofalcos podiam até pensar que ele fazia aquilo por obrigação, quando na realidade o fazia de boa vontade. Já morava com os homofalcos há mais de dois anos; já fincara suas raízes naquela terra e até desenvolvera espírito próprio dos homofalcos. O mesmo horror a mentiras que os seres alados possuíam tomara conta de Hyoga com o convívio.

Passaram-se horas de desconforto com relação à montanha, quando ele ouviu um tremor do outro lado. Era exatamente o que temia acontecer. Imediatamente, dezenas de homofalcos voaram para lá. Alguns até comentaram sentir um cosmos naquela direção.

Como cavaleiro, sua obrigação era partir para ajudá-los imediatamente. Largou a pá e tentou correr, mas percebeu que poucas forças lhe tinham restado. Tropeçou na terra e desabou no chão como um galho de árvore. Tentou se levantar, mas não pôde. Assim que se sentou no chão, percebeu que o fluxo de homofalcos invertera-se: todos voavam de volta.

"Fujam! Avalanche! Avalanche!"

Quando levantou o olhar, deparou-se com os enormes blocos de gelo caindo na direção da cidade. A neve jorrava como numa cachoeira, engolindo árvores, pedras e soldados homofalcos. À sua volta, havia uma confusão de penas cortantes numa desesperada fuga.

Passou pelos civis e observou em volta. As primeiras pedras caíam sobre a cidade, derrubando telhados, árvores, ferindo pessoas. Hyoga não podia abandoná-los. Correu à frente e queimou o cosmos, que Myles acabara de libertar. Podia ao menos atrasar aquela neve para dar tempo à evacuação. Lançou o Diamond Dust com todas as forças e congelou pontos em que onde avançava com mais fúria. Entretanto, ela era como uma areia movediça; engolia seu cosmos e deixava para trás enormes blocos de gelo, que nada significavam diante da enorme quantidade de terra.

Notou que Evan e Myles voavam no entorno, resgatando homofalcos. Um estalo veio à mente: E Lyris? Provavelmente voara para salvar-se junto com todos, não devia se preocupar. Mas a visão daquela onda de neve e de terra avançando em sua direção só o deixava mais inseguro. E se acontecera algo com sua esposa?

"Mestre!"

Charis voava em segurança com Adelphos nos braços. Felizmente, nada ocorrera a eles.

"Mestre! Volte! Volte logo, ou será engolido pela neve!"

Não havia escolha. Não sabia se Lyris estava ou não ali. O Diamond Dust desgastara-o tanto que mal havia forças para salvar-se. Virou-se e tentou correr no caminho de volta. A neve era alta e já chegava à cintura. Com todas as suas forças, tentava fugir, mas mesmo um cavaleiro não poderia sobreviver facilmente a um desastre como aquele. Não podia parar.

Quando a neve cobriu-o até o peito, achou que morreria. Entretanto, subitamente foi puxado por um homofalco. Olhou para cima e viu Evan. Ser salvo pelo homofalco que sempre o torturava era tão estranho quanto Myles agir de forma estúpida.

"Evan!"

"Cale-se, imbecil. Se você morrer aqui, não poderá ser castigado por ter feito um péssimo trabalho. Você ainda me paga. Você mentiu quando disse que mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro não poderiam quebrar aquela parede. Eu mesmo quero fincar a espada em seu pescoço, cavaleiro miserável."

Havia algo errado. Não mentira quanto à técnica utilizada; sabia que quem derrubara aquela montanha possuía uma força superior à dos cavaleiros de ouro. Um cosmos que chegava a ser quase tão poderoso quanto o de um deus.

"Espere, Evan, você viu Lyris?"

"Ela ficou para trás."

"O quê?"

"Ela torceu o pé quando ia decolar, e a neve engoliu-a num segundo. Tentei salvá-la, mas já era impossível. Eu sinto muito."

"Onde foi isso?"

"Perto da estufa da antiga casa de Ájax."

Hyoga olhou para trás e viu que só restara o telhado da casa para fora. Agitou-se e decidiu que não era hora de ficar parado.

"Evan, solte-me! Eu vou salvá-la! Solte-me!"

"O.K."

No segundo seguinte, Hyoga estava em queda livre. Evan não hesitara soltá-lo, e Hyoga sentia-se grato por sua compreensão. Mergulhou na neve por completo e atirou-se na terra, cavando com as mãos e procurando por Lyris. Ela não podia simplesmente ter morrido na hora, podia?

'Se eu tiver sorte, poderei salvá-la! Athena, por favor! Dê-me este milagre!'

Não enxergava nada naquela profundidade. Contava apenas com o cosmos e a força dos braços para encontrar sua esposa. Os braços queimavam com o gelo, mas não se importava; precisava encontrá-la a todo custo. Procurou a árvore que havia próxima e encontrou-a tombada. Esperava que Lyris tivesse se agarrado a um dos galhos. Não a encontrou.

Quando pensava em desistir, sentiu um cosmos. Era um cosmos reconfortante e conhecido. Era o cosmos de Athena, que o envolvia com tranqüilidade. Hyoga fechou os olhos e concentrou-se naquele poder tão familiar. Athena protegia seus guerreiros, assim como aqueles que lhes eram caros. Viu uma silhueta brilhante à sua direita e lançou seu próprio cosmos naquela direção. Era uma pessoa.

Imediatamente, Hyoga lançou-se naquela direção, cavando com fúria contra a neve que o cobria. Sentia-se como uma toupeira a arquitetar túneis subterrâneos. No entanto, aquele era apenas um ato desesperado de salvamento. Os metros eram quilômetros, naquela busca que parecia nunca terminar.

Ao alcançar a mão da homofalca, confirmou sua suspeita. Era Lyris. Mais desesperado, puxou-a para fora e notou que estava preso no rio de neve no meio da avalanche. Queimou o cosmos e conseguiu deter o gelo à sua volta, dando-lhe tranqüilidade para cuidar da esposa. Sacudiu-a cheio de temor e suspirou aliviado quando Lyris tossiu, cuspindo lama.

"Lyris!"

"O quê... Hyoga...?"

"Você está bem?"

"Mas o quê... Eu caí e torci a perna. Então a neve veio..."

Hyoga sorriu aliviado. Estava tão contente por revê-la que não se importou com a frieza do relacionamento que tinham; acariciou-a no rosto com delicadeza e abraçou-a com força.

"Não se preocupe. Vou tirá-la daqui. Estará segura comigo, eu prometo. Vamos."

Ajeitando-a nos braços, tomou cuidado com a perna luxada e fez seu caminho na neve até alcançar a superfície. Charis abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo sair de lá com Lyris consciente; ao seu mestre só desejava a melhor das felicidades, embora a vida na cidade dos homofalcos fosse cruel demais a um cavaleiro de Athena.

"Mestre! Você conseguiu!"

A avalanche cessara, e os homofalcos sobrevoavam a região, sãos e salvos. Se fossem meros humanos, não teriam sobrevivido, mas as asas minimizaram os estragos. Todavia, Evan e Myles não descansaram: organizavam equipes de busca para encontrar as vítimas e averiguavam a estabilidade das rochas e blocos que pararam no meio do caminho.

Charis voou alegremente para encontrá-lo, mas parou ao ver que a neve que Hyoga detivera rachou-se e quebrou-se repentinamente sobre o casal. Por estar próxima demais, também seria atingida. O cosmos de Hyoga queimou mais uma vez quando percebeu, mas o cavaleiro sabia que não havia mais como deter aquelas pedras. Pensou, em primeiro lugar, no bem estar da pupila e lançou-lhe um ataque que a afastou do perigo. Em seguida, pôs Lyris no chão e cobriu-a com o corpo. Diante de seus olhos assustados, tentou tranqüilizá-la.

"Não se preocupe."

Foi a única frase que pôde dizer antes de ser atingido pelos enormes blocos de gelo.

* * *

Charis alimentava a lareira da casa com galhos secos trazidos da única floresta de que dispunham quando Hyoga abriu os olhos. Desorientado, observou em volta e tentou sentar-se na cama. Uma dor lancinante o fez desistir do movimento, e ele notou que a corrente de Prometeu estava amarrada em volta da cama, impedindo-o de mover-se.

"O que é isto?"

"Mestre! Você finalmente acordou!"

Charis correu para perto da cama e sorriu aliviada.

"Eu fiquei tão preocupada... Como se sente?"

"Como uma massa de dor. Por que estou preso?"

"Você não deve se mexer ainda, mestre. O curandeiro disse que quebrou duas costelas. Além disso, a perna também... Não tente se levantar, apenas descanse. Myles prendeu-o porque você não parava de se mexer no sono."

"E Lyris?"

"Não se preocupe, ela está bem. Graças a você, só saiu com uma torção na perna. Aliás, ela nem está em casa agora."

Aliviado, Hyoga finalmente sorriu.

"Que bom. E quanto aos outros?"

"Cinco soldados morreram. Egor, o prisioneiro humano, também morreu com o acidente. Os outros foram resgatados com vida e já estão se recuperando. As estufas... Estão todas destruídas, mestre. Perdemos quase todas as plantações."

"Todo o nosso trabalho... Mas começaremos de novo e tornaremos nossas terras produtivas de novo. Preciso falar com Myles."

"Irei chamá-lo. Precisa de algo antes?"

"Não. Apenas o chame. Estou louco para livrar-me destas correntes. Parcialmente."

Depois de vê-la partir, Hyoga concentrou-se na intensa dor de respirar. Era como se seu corpo implorasse para que não respirasse, mas sabia que não havia como contornar o sofrimento. A perna também doía sem parar. Por estar numa rústica vila, não tinha como obter remédios que atenuassem a dor de forma tão eficiente quanto os japoneses. Não precisava de alguém para mandá-lo ficar imóvel. Sabia que não estava em condições de levantar-se.

Estava satisfeito por ter conseguido proteger Lyris. A promessa sagrada que fizera no dia em que casaram estava mantida. Protegera-a com a própria vida, como um nobre homofalco faria sem hesitar, e como ele, na posição de cavaleiro, devia fazê-lo. Tinha esperanças de que aquele infeliz incidente trouxesse ao menos um pouco mais de intimidade entre os dois.

Myles surgiu após alguns minutos e logo soltou a corrente de Prometeu da cama.

"Desculpe. Foi para a sua própria segurança."

"Isso não importa. Myles, como faremos com a cidade agora?"

"Sinceramente... Estou perdido. Só nos restaram menos de trinta estufas. É pouco para sustentar todos. A neve engoliu casas, homofalcos, muitos estão abrigados aos montes nas cabanas que não foram atingidas. Organizei o grupo para buscar comida e consertar os estragos. Os ventos estão fortes, temo que haja mais conseqüências às nossas plantações."

"O desastre veio depois... Mas... Não era para ter desabado."

"Você não sentiu o cosmos?"

"Cosmos?"

"Sim. No momento da explosão, um enorme cosmos chocou-se contra a montanha. Era tão imenso que tive medo de que nos atacasse logo em seguida. Você estava ferido e inconsciente, Evan talvez não fosse capaz detê-lo..."

"Não senti porque estava desesperado para salvar Lyris. Mas... Só podia ter sido um artefato com poder divino... Ou um guerreiro mais forte que cavaleiros de ouro."

"Mais forte que um cavaleiro de ouro... Se estamos enfrentando um oponente tão forte... Não sei como será o próximo ataque."

A preocupação era aparente em Myles. O homofalco ficou em silêncio, desviou o olhar e tentou encontrar uma solução em sua mente. Hyoga, por sua vez, lançou sua proposta.

"Myles, peça ajuda a Athena. Sei que os homofalcos são um povo orgulhoso, mas seria melhor deixar os cavaleiros de Athena assumirem a responsabilidade desse problema."

"Está insinuando que não somos capazes disso, Hyoga?"

"Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que são capazes de enfrentar tais inimigos sozinhos. Mesmo que se sinta ofendido, preciso honrar minha promessa de sempre dizer a verdade."

Cheio de raiva, Myles agarrou-lhe a túnica, mas não realizou qualquer outro movimento. Fitou-o nos olhos, e Hyoga manteve-se firme em sua opinião. Depois de acalmar-se, o líder soltou-o.

"Talvez tenha razão. Não me agrada essa idéia, pois queremos ter nossa soberania. Mas... Precisamos de ajuda, Hyoga. Por favor, entre em contato com seus amigos e peça ajuda. Não estamos lidando com simples guerreiros."

"Obrigado por compreender."

"Como líder, devo pensar na sobrevivência do meu povo. Mas... Não gosto disso."

"Eu sei. Por favor, acredite neles. Não queremos prejudicá-los."

"Ájax contou-me... Que você recebeu uma luz vermelha do cristal num interrogatório. Ele perguntou-lhe se sempre manteria a palavra verdadeira e firme. E o cristal respondeu que não, que você mentiria para nós num determinado momento. Então... fica difícil acreditar em você, Hyoga. Sei que é um bom guerreiro e homem, mas também sei que o cristal não mente. Eu acho... Que você deve tomar muito cuidado para que não descubramos sua mentira, seja lá qual for. Porque conhece a lei homofalca. Aquele que mente deve ser executado."

"Eu nunca menti. Isso irá acontecer mesmo? Não posso mudar o destino?"

"Talvez. Mas acho pouco provável."

Myles saiu do quarto, deixando a última observação como uma espécie de ameaça. No entanto, Hyoga tinha, pelo menos por enquanto, a consciência completamente limpa. Tomara o cuidado de dizer apenas verdades, mesmo que ofendesse alguém e fosse punido por isso. Os homofalcos acreditavam que a verdade estreitava os verdadeiros relacionamentos e evitava os falsos, de modo que todos suportassem as conseqüências de seus atos e pensamentos.

Lyris chegou um pouco mais tarde naquele dia, quando Charis saíu para treinar um pouco. Aproximou-se com a feição preocupada; mas nenhum sorriso.

"Como se sente, meu marido?"

"Com dor... Mas aliviado por vê-la bem. E a sua perna?"

"Logo melhora. Tarasios emprestou-me essa bengala de sua falecida mãe. É fácil andar e cuidar da casa assim."

"Dê a ele o meu agradecimento. Mas sinto-me frustrado por não poder cuidar de você depois desse acidente. Queria que não tivesse de forçar a perna para cuidar do Adel e do resto. Perdoe-me."

"Você se machucou para salvar-me. Por que se desculpa?"

"Fiz o que deveria fazer."

E depois de uma breve pausa, acrescentou:

"Tive medo de perdê-la."

Sua declaração constrangeu Lyris, que desviou o olhar e voltou-se à mesa, ocupando-se com a arrumação. E como se um sentimento de raiva brotasse dela, virou-se de novo.

"Isso é... Aquilo que vocês humanos chamam de hipocrisia."

Chocado, Hyoga sentiu o ar faltar.

"Como assim?"

"Não é? Dizer algo bom, mas falso. Por ser meu marido, você sente a responsabilidade de sempre ser amoroso. Mas isso não é ser hipócrita? Afinal, casou contra a sua própria vontade porque eu o forcei a isso."

"Mas não é falso."

"Você diz que não. Mas que garantias eu tenho com um humano?"

A fria resposta de Lyris ferira-o no fundo. Era como se todo o sentimento que ele cultivara por ela naqueles meses fosse jogado no lixo apenas por ser humano.

"Pensa mesmo assim...?"

Lyris deixou mostrar o nervosismo e tentou virar-se para continuar a arrumação. Mesmo que o movimento arrancasse dor das fraturas, Hyoga segurou-lhe a mão.

"Não é falso, Lyris. Não é."

Ela parou e deixou-o tocá-la. Não era um toque agressivo, que impunha suas palavras. Segurava-a de leve, gentil, como se implorasse por atenção.

"Mas se acha que sou falso... Se tem a certeza de que minto para você... Devia pegar uma faca e cravá-la em meu pescoço. Porque qualquer um que minta na terra dos homofalcos deverá ser executado. Só que a verdade... A verdade absoluta não se encontra em você, Lyris. Você pode apenas pressupor que minto, que sou falso. Pode achar que me conhece porque mora sob o mesmo teto, mas não tem a menor noção dos meus sentimentos, dos meus medos e de meus objetivos. E me magoa com palavras tão duras."

Ainda sem fitá-lo, ela soltou-se e prosseguiu os afazeres.

"Perdoe-me por duvidar de seus sentimentos, meu marido. Não o farei de novo."

O que seria pior para ele. Como discutir uma relação cujas verdades permaneciam adormecidas? Lyris evitou fitá-lo pelo resto do dia, deixando uma desagradável sensação de que nada havia sido resolvido entre eles.


	32. 31

Shun entrou na cidade sob olhares desconfiados dos homofalcos. Observou os estragos com assombro e foi recebido por Myles e seus soldados logo à entrada.

"Seja bem-vindo, cavaleiro de Andrômeda."

"Myles... O que aconteceu? Tudo isso foi por causa da avalanche?"

"Eu o chamei porque não tive alternativas. A neve comeu mais da metade da cidade. Alguns homofalcos morreram, e os prejuízos foram grandes. Nossas plantações foram devastadas."

"E o Hyoga?"

"Ele tentou segurar a montanha, mas não funcionou. Ele se feriu quando tentava proteger a esposa."

Surpreso, Shun subitamente mostrou mais interesse no fato de o amigo possuir uma esposa.

"Hyoga se casou?"

"Não foi um casamento normal. Ele fez a promessa errada e foi obrigado a isso. Acho melhor que ele mesmo conte a você. Mas... Parece estar mais preocupado com isso do que com o estado de saúde dele, cavaleiro."

"É mais normal vê-lo ferido a casado. Ou é um ferimento sério?"

"Três fraturas. Duas costelas e a perna esquerda."

Até então, Shun não achara que fosse algo grave a ponto de preocupar-se. Mas não imaginava o quão culpado Hyoga devia se sentir com aquele incidente.

"Eu posso vê-lo? Ele deve precisar de um amigo neste momento."

"Com certeza. Vá em frente."

A cabana de Hyoga felizmente localizava-se numa área que não fora atingida pela avalanche. No entanto, Shun ressentiu-se pela gravidade dos estragos à medida que caminhava entre a sujeira. Era estranho que Hyoga não tivesse conseguido deter um fenômeno da natureza e ainda acabasse ferido daquele jeito.

Myles bateu educadamente na porta.

"Hyoga, Lyris, sou eu. Trouxe o cavaleiro de Athena, conforme foi requisitado. Ele gostaria de conversar."

A porta abriu-se, revelando o rosto de uma jovem, que Shun supôs ser a esposa. Sorriu e fez uma mesura comum no Santuário.

"Jovem senhora. É um prazer; sou Shun, companheiro de Hyoga."

"Cavaleiro. Por favor, entrem."

Hyoga estava sentado na cama, com a perna quebrada apoiada na cadeira. Quis levantar-se ao vê-lo, mas o peito doeu tanto que não pôde.

"Shun! Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Fique aí. Você está quebrado, Hyoga, o que fez para chegar a esse ponto?"

"Nada que você não faria. Nós vivemos para proteger, não?"

"Para proteger o que nos é caro", sorriu e olhou para Lyris. "Ela é..."

"Lyris, minha esposa."

"E Charis não me contou nada... É uma honra conhecê-la, Lyris. Por favor, cuide de Hyoga. Já deve ter percebido que ele não se preocupa muito com a própria saúde. Posso contar com você para supervisioná-lo?"

"Não se preocupe. Ele está em boas mãos."

"Obrigado."

Depois de servir vinho, Lyris saiu da casa, carregando Adelphos nos braços. Shun sentou-se à mesa e ouviu o relato do amigo com paciência sobre todos os detalhes do acidente. Myles também o proveu com detalhes sobre o cosmos que sentiu. Intrigado, o cavaleiro olhava para o copo, tentando adivinhar quem era o inimigo.

"Concordo com Hyoga. A técnica de Camus só pode ser quebrada com uma arma divina, que recebeu a bênção de um deus. É o caso das armas da armadura de Libra. Somente uma arma com o sopro divino ou um guerreiro mais poderoso que um cavaleiro de ouro pode destruir a muralha de gelo. Isso agrava a situação dos homofalcos, principalmente porque Hyoga está em recuperação."

"E o que sugere que façamos?"

"Precisamos de Athena."

"De Athena?"

"Preciso trazê-la aqui, assim como os cavaleiros. E talvez... Este local vire um campo de batalha."

A proposta de Shun era tão irreal que Myles agiu como se fosse Ájax a defender os interesses do povo.

"Eu nunca permitirei isso, Andrômeda! Está querendo atrair uma guerra em nossas terras!"

"Eu sei, mas que escolha tenho para protegê-los aqui? A segurança de vocês ainda é nossa responsabilidade! O procedimento que devo seguir, no caso, é evacuar a população e resolver este problema aqui o quanto antes com uma equipe de cavaleiros e Athena. Enquanto isso, o Santuário servirá de fortaleza para todos vocês."

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Não, não estou. Vocês são protegidos de Athena, gostem ou não. Conseqüentemente, devem aceitar as decisões dos cavaleiros, para o seu próprio bem."

"Eu não posso aceitar, Andrômeda. Precisam entender que estas são nossas terras milenares. Nunca, em nenhum momento da História, saímos daqui. Vamos defender o que restou de nossa cidade com as nossas próprias vidas!"

Temendo uma briga entre Myles e Shun, Hyoga interveio:

"Shun, sei que parece estranho para você, mas eu apóio a decisão de Myles."

"Hyoga?"

"Eu confio minha vida aos cavaleiros de Athena, pois também sou um. Mas durante esse tempo, virei um homofalco de coração. Eu compreendo o sentimento que têm de ficar e defender suas casas. Creio que qualquer homem aqui; Myles, Otis, Tymon, Evan, está disposto a perder a vida lutando para defender suas casas. Os homofalcos são soldados e guerreiros, suas vidas não são responsabilidade de ninguém além deles mesmos. Contudo, também acho que você formulou um plano que não deve ser descartado."

"Isso está confuso, Hyoga", respondeu Myles. "De que lado está, afinal?"

"Estou sendo imparcial, Myles. Como um cavaleiro de Athena deve ser. A minha proposta é a seguinte: aqueles que não podem lutar devem ser enviados ao Santuário e protegidos lá. Na cidade, devem permanecer aqueles que estão dispostos a dar as vidas em batalhas. Isso é aceitável aos homofalcos, Myles?"

"Isso... É deixar que cada um escolha."

"Sim."

"Não dará certo, mas considero-o um plano aceitável."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Acha que só os homens homofalcos são orgulhosos?"

"Elas precisam entender que isto virará um campo de batalha."

"Elas sabem, Hyoga. Mas a terra é sagrada. Nunca aceitarão isso."

"Mesmo assim", disse Shun, "o Santuário estará de portas abertas aos homofalcos que fugirem da batalha. Nós faremos o possível para protegê-los. Mas... preciso que permita o trânsito de cavaleiros de Athena na cidade, Myles. Precisamos estar aqui para protegê-los."

"Não. Você possui a permissão de Athena, mas não quero outros cavaleiros circulando por aqui sem uma corrente que limite seus movimentos, como a corrente de Prometeu. A única forma de seus amigos virem para cá é que sejam imobilizados da mesma forma que Hyoga. Não aceitarei de nenhuma outra forma."

"Falarei com Athena sobre isso. Enquanto ela decide, permanecerei com vocês para protegê-los. Isso é aceitável?"

"Precisamos aceitar, porque a palavra de Athena é sagrada para nós. No entanto, você precisa respeitar as leis homofalcas enquanto estiver aqui, Andrômeda."

"Não se preocupe. Eu manterei a minha promessa."

"Muito bem. Você pode ficar. Hyoga, você sabe que deve ser imparcial ao seu amigo."

"Eu compreendo, Myles."

"Certo. O próximo passo é ficarmos preparados para qualquer perigo. Shun, você poderá nos ajudar?"

"Estou à disposição no que for preciso. Enquanto Hyoga estiver incapacitado, assumirei as responsabilidades dele como cavaleiro. Com o meu cosmos e os dos homofalcos, com certeza teremos bons resultados."

* * *

Apesar de Shun apresentar-se como substituto, Hyoga sabia que não era o mesmo. Os homofalcos não confiavam o suficiente em Shun e não lhe ouviam os conselhos. Apenas Myles podia comandar os homofalcos , repassando as instruções ou não. Dessa forma, o trabalho do cavaleiro fora fortemente restringido. Além disso, Shun também auxiliaria o treinamento de Charis enquanto Hyoga estivesse ferido.

Charis adquirira grande velocidade treinando com Shun, o que a ajudou no domínio da técnica de vôo. Por sua vez, Hyoga passava novas instruções fora do campo de treino, sentado sob uma árvore. Sentia-se tranqüilo com a ajuda do amigo.

Sua relação com Lyris melhorava aos poucos. A esposa aproximou-se trazendo um chá de ervas medicinais para dor, que ele tomava a cada seis horas, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Arrependida por tê-lo acusado de hipócrita, tentava desculpar-se sendo mais presente na vida de Hyoga.

"Como está o osso, meu marido?"

"Ele já esteve pior. Quase não sinto dores, graças ao chá. Mas isso não é tão importante quanto o fato de estar aqui, ao meu lado. Cada segundo assim vale um tesouro para mim, Lyris. Eu... Eu jamais teria me perdoado se algo tivesse acontecido com você naquele dia em que a cidade inteira ficou coberta de neve. Eu cavava desesperado, perguntando-me se não seria tarde demais..."

E segurou sua mão gentilmente, enquanto olhava para o chão.

"Adoro quando fica perto de mim desse jeito. Mesmo sabendo que não me ama."

O silêncio de Lyris reforçava a suposição de Hyoga. Contudo, após alguns minutos observando o treino, Lyris aproximou-se e beijou-o demoradamente. Surpreso, o cavaleiro aceitou passivo e em silêncio, como se esperasse por uma explicação posterior.

"Você é nobre e bom. É um humano que aprendeu a viver com os homofalcos e a agir como eles. Sempre se esforça para fazer-me feliz, sempre escuta minhas escassas palavras e atende aos meus pedidos. Além disso, é capaz de abandonar sua vida apenas para salvar-me do perigo. Que mulher não o amaria?"

"Nunca disse que me amava."

"Eu amo você. Mas não posso me aproximar mais do que isto."

"Por que não?"

"Você é um bom homem. Não quero que fique decepcionado."

Lyris levantou-se e levou a xícara vazia para casa. Hyoga pensou em levantar-se e segui-la para tirar suas dúvidas, mas sabia que já era quase a hora de ela sair. Algumas horas antes do jantar, Lyris saía para trabalhar na cidade. Ele, por sua vez, passava as tardes a trabalhar para Evan e Myles. Por estar em recuperação, aproveitava aqueles dias para intensificar o treinamento de Charis.

Charis pousou, e Shun enxugou o suor da testa, exausto.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa, Charis. Preciso de um pouco de água."

"Eu sirvo, Shun!"

"Obrigado."

Shun sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e recuperou o fôlego.

"O que achou?"

"Os reflexos dela têm melhorado muito desde que chegou, Shun. Como o seu estilo preza mais a agilidade, Charis tem se esforçado a mover-se mais rápido. Obrigado, Shun, tem me ajudado tanto... E ainda deixou June em Kohotek."

"Ah... Ela disse que me esperaria. A June... decidiu que quer ficar comigo, independente dos riscos e do local. Isso é bom, mas... Ela tem estado muito chateada."

"Por quê?"

"Ela acha que estamos vivendo um sonho irreal. Ela diz que tudo acabará no campo de batalha, com nossos cadáveres atirados aos abutres. Somos jurados de Athena, dificilmente viveremos para criar filhos ou ter uma vida normal."

"Entendo..."

O silêncio deixava-os angustiados, mas felizmente Charis retornou com água para todos, sorrindo.

"Aqui está. Não está muito quente, mas este treino sem dúvida nos deixa com sede."

"Obrigado, Charis, estava precisando."

Como Shun estivera acompanhando o treino de Charis desde manhã e ainda precisava fazer uma ronda na região montanhosa, Hyoga decidiu que não podia mais abusar da boa vontade do amigo.

"Charis, vamos deixar que Shun descanse, pois ele tem afazeres pela frente. Depois do intervalo, quero que treine vôo por mais duas horas."

A discípula sorriu e abriu as asas.

"Eu estou descansada, mestre, vou começar agora."

A saída alegre da discípula fez Hyoga lembrar-se da primeira vez que a vira. A cidade dos homofalcos era quase um sonho, um mundo à parte. No começo sentia-se num livro de ficção ao observar pessoas batendo asas no céu siberiano. Entretanto, os dois anos transformaram surpresa em cotidiano. Agora, viver com os humanos era mais estranho.

"Este lugar é um sonho, Shun. É uma cultura tão diferente que às vezes sonho que morri e vim parar nele. Eu achava tudo estranho. A força da promessa dos homofalcos, o tabu da mentira, as asas cortantes. Quando fui acorrentado e depois virei um escravo, achei que estava condenado. Não disse isso a ninguém porque não queria assustar os meus amigos ou Charis. Mas a verdade é que achei que seria morto por Evan em um de seus castigos. Hoje... por mais estranho que lhe pareça, Shun... estou habituado. Amo Lyris e Adel; Charis é como uma irmãzinha. As pessoas daqui cuidam umas das outras. Eu me sinto afortunado."

"Você sabe o que está dizendo? Suas costas estão forradas de cicatrizes."

"Eu sei. Mas eu nunca disse que teria uma vida fácil aqui, sendo humano. Só quero dizer que June pode precisar de um tempo até se acostumar a Kohotek. O fato de sermos cavaleiros certamente nos inibe, mas isso não nos impede de encontrar certa satisfação em algum momento da jornada. Pode ser que ela só precise descobrir isso."

"Acha mesmo?"

"Sim."

O céu escurecera; alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair suavemente. Hyoga fechou os olhos com a dor ao levantar-se.

"O que vai fazer, Hyoga?"

"Já vi este tempo. Vai nevar forte, e Lyris não foi muito agasalhada. Vou levar um casaco a mais."

"Deixe que eu faço. Vá para casa descansar, Hyoga."

"Não, obrigado. Eu quero fazer isso, Shun. Quero que Lyris descubra alguma coisa em mim. Esse sentimento não surgirá sozinho."

Apoiado numa bengala, Hyoga afastou-se lentamente. Shun sabia que o estado de saúde de Hyoga era decorrente do acidente, mas tinha a terrível impressão de que o amigo se encontrava cada vez pior.

Hyoga achava que teria de andar mais para encontrar Lyris. No entanto, enquanto caminhava entre duas casas que cortavam o caminho ao centro da cidade, deparou-se com Lyris, agachada próxima a uma parede. Soluçava entre as lágrimas, chorando como se fosse uma criança.

"Lyris?"

A homofalca não respondeu. Seu choro aumentou, e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Surpreso, Hyoga não imaginava que sua esposa passava por tamanha aflição sem que soubesse. Aproximou-se, agachou-se ao seu lado e tentou acalmá-la, massageando-lhe as costas gentilmente.

"Lyris... O que aconteceu?"

Ela não quis responder. Hyoga passou a um abraço protetor, achando que talvez diminuísse os soluços.

"Vamos... Fique calma. Seja lá qual for o problema, estou aqui para ajudá-la. Sabe disso."

Levaram alguns minutos até que Lyris criou coragem para falar. Tremia, fitando os olhos preocupados do marido.

"Você... Você não pode me ajudar... Ninguém pode, Hyoga..."

"Por que não...?"

"Eu sou tão suja... Sou suja, Hyoga. Eu..."

Olhou para baixo, esperando pelo pior.

"Eu quebrei a promessa sagrada do casamento..."

Estarrecido, Hyoga não imaginava que aquilo podia estar acontecendo a ele.

"Como... assim? Não pode ser... Você... com outro...?"

Lyris assentiu com a cabeça e pôs-se a chorar com mais intensidade. No entanto, Hyoga não sentiu pena dela naquele momento. Sentiu raiva, desilusão, sentia-se como se tivesse sido jogado no lixo, depois de toda a atenção que dispensou à esposa. Levantou-se subitamente. Lyris mentira para ele e traíra sua fidelidade. Segundo a lei homofalca, ela devia ser morta por ele ou pelo líder. Sentia-se enojado pela mentira.

"Você... Myles!"

A homofalca não o deteve; sabia que não tinha esse direito. Hyoga viu Myles por perto, coordenando o trabalho de limpeza do centro da cidade. Seu trabalho era aproximar-se e contar sobre a traição da esposa, sem delongas, sem hesitação.

"Myles!"

"Algum problema, Hyoga?"

"A Lyris, ela..."

Hyoga parou. Uma vez dita a verdade, não haveria volta. Já conhecia a lei homofalca, já sabia de sua importância. Os homofalcos eram seres nobres, verdadeiros, fortes porque só diziam a verdade. Conseqüentemente, a traição era o pior dos crimes. Lyris traíra-o, enquanto Hyoga tentava desesperadamente conquistar o seu amor. Ele dera-lhe a alma e só recebera mágoas como resposta.

"O que ela tem?"

Dizer a verdade era assinar o atestado de óbito. No entanto, mentir era assinar o próprio. Era fácil dizer que a escolha certa era dizer a verdade e punir Lyris, era fácil manter sua promessa de sempre dizer a verdade; mas era difícil perdoar-se por causar a morte da esposa que aprendera a amar. Por mais raiva que sentisse, matá-la era punição demais.

"Ela... Está chorando. Tentei acalmá-la, mas não consegui. Poderia me ajudar?"

"Mas por que ela está assim?"

"Eu não sei."

Aquelas três palavras foram as mais difíceis que ele dissera na terra dos homofalcos até então. Acabava de quebrar a promessa de nunca mentir apenas para salvar a vida de uma esposa que não lhe fora fiel. Valia à pena? A raiva que sentia por ter sido traído ainda refletia-se por todo o corpo, arrepiava-lhe os pêlos e tirava-lhe o ar do pulmão. Hyoga viu Myles correr na direção ao vão estreito, onde Lyris estava, com o coração tão desesperado que as batidas eram o único som audível no momento.

"Lyris!"

"Myles..."

"Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A homofalca compreendeu através do olhar de Hyoga que Myles de nada soubera; apenas viera para ajudá-la, preocupado e cumprindo seu dever como líder. Hyoga não a dedurara.

"Eu... eu preciso contar uma coisa para você..."

"E o que é?"

"Conte mais tarde", interferiu Hyoga. "Lyris, você devia se acalmar primeiro antes de tudo. Independente do motivo de tamanha aflição, devia me ouvir e voltar para casa comigo."

"Acho que Hyoga tem razão. Volte para casa, Lyris; descanse, respire, reflita sobre o que houve antes de relatar para nós. Venha, eu a levo para casa."

A ignorância de Myles sobre a quebra da promessa permitiu que este fosse gentil e atencioso à traidora e carregasse-a nas costas até a casa. Hyoga não queria olhar à esposa; mas sabia que, se não o fizesse, Myles poderia desconfiar de seu comportamento. Por conseguinte, agiu como se não soubesse de nada, como se o que afligia Lyris fosse alguma injustiça a ela.

Ao chegarem a casa, Myles colocou-a na cama e ofereceu-lhe um copo de água. Em seguida, fitou Hyoga.

"Ela é sua responsabilidade, amigo. Amanhã eu passo para ouvir o que Lyris quis me contar. Boa sorte."

Hyoga sentou-se no banco ao lado da cama, sério, com um semblante que não deixava brechas à interpretação. A raiva e a pena misturavam-se numa confusa sensação, deixando-o impotente. Não sabia como agir. Devia atacá-la e atirar mil culpas ao seu rosto triste? Devia rejeitar sua situação? Devia ser gentil e perdoá-la? O que fazer diante de tantos questionamentos e possíveis escolhas, que podiam determinar o resto de seu futuro e o de Lyris?

"Não posso ficar bravo", disse, enfim. "A raiva confunde a mente de um guerreiro, faz com que ele tome decisões equivocadas, convida a morte com atos impensados. Nem você, nem eu, estamos em condições de resolver este problema agora. Como o meu mestre Camus dizia, os sentimentos não devem influenciar o bom julgamento de um cavaleiro de Athena diante das adversidades inerentes do campo de batalha. Creio que esse raciocínio também se aplica a agora."

E passando-lhe um lenço para que enxugasse as lágrimas, finalizou, sem sorrir.

"Descanse. Reflita; não tenha pressa. Eu farei o mesmo."

De todas as opções, decidira ser racional. Não era o momento de flutuar em sentimentos e permitir que a correnteza o levasse para qualquer lugar; era hora de sentar e pensar, levar em conta fatos e conseqüências a fim de tomar uma decisão da qual não se arrependeria depois.

Saiu de casa e procurou a árvore mais firme da terra dos homofalcos. Pulou pedras e raízes, a despeito de sua condição física, para encontrar um atípico cedro, cujo perímetro não podia ser abraçado nem por cinco homens juntos. Sentou-se e encostou-se à solidez do tronco para buscar no espírito uma conclusão firme, pautada em certezas.

* * *

Viu Lyris na cama, sentada e com o olhar perdido em algum lugar da mente. Assim como ele, também meditara sobre relação e a melhor maneira de resolverem aquele impasse. Notou que havia um jantar para ele, já frio. Sentou-se e comeu em silêncio, enquanto o olhar de Lyris acompanhava-o com inexpressão. Hyoga terminou e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Amanhã", disse ela, "quero que venha comigo para uma reunião."

"Com quem?"

"Com Tarasios."

Uma oscilação nos sentimentos fez Hyoga permanecer em silêncio por algum tempo; não podia perder o controle. Manteve a calma, precisava manter-se firme em sua decisão.

"Muito bem. Podemos ir de manhã, antes de encontrarmos Myles."

"Era o que planejava."

Após um tempo, deitaram-se para dormir. Agiram exatamente como sempre faziam, nem um gesto a mais ou a menos; precisavam dormir bem para o dia seguinte, mas sabiam que a ansiedade tornaria a noite longa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hyoga apenas pediu ao Shun que prosseguisse o treinamento de Charis como favor, pois tinha assuntos importantes a resolver com Lyris. Não disse nada a respeito, pois não havia necessidade de preocupar o amigo com um problema tão sério. Caminhou com Lyris na rua, cumprimentou os vizinhos, agiu normalmente. Ao chegarem à casa de Tarasios, Lyris afastou-se e bateu na porta.

"Tarasios. Sou eu. Abra a porta."

O olhar arregalado do homofalco que abriu a porta revelou o seu terror, ao perceber que Hyoga estava ali para resolver o caso entre eles. Naquele momento, Hyoga quase demonstrou o ódio que sentia por aquele homem, mas conteve-se.

"Precisamos conversar a respeito da traição. Eu quero dialogar, Tarasios."

Eles entraram, e Tarasios ofereceu-lhes vinho. Ambos recusaram, pois precisavam descartar qualquer possibilidade de fuga naquela reunião. Beberam, portanto, apenas água.

"Então... você contou", disse Tarasios para Lyris.

"Antes", interrompeu Hyoga, "eu quero que me expliquem. Vocês têm sorte de eu me controlar e permitir que me expliquem. Portanto, não quero mentiras, por pior que seja a realidade. Sejam homofalcos e honrem suas palavras."

Os amantes se entreolharam, e Tarasios começou.

"Minha namorada, como você deve saber, Hyoga, faleceu por doença há alguns meses. Foi um pouco antes de vocês se casarem. Passei por momentos difíceis, achava que o mundo estava sendo destruído com a ameaça dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Lyris deu-me muita força naquela época. Eu sei... Isso não justifica os meus atos."

"Não", respondeu Hyoga, secamente.

"Perdoe-me, por favor. Quanto mais Lyris confortava-me mais eu a identificava com Dionne. Enquanto uma parte de mim dizia que não podia por ela ter se casado com você, inconscientemente gritava por Lyris em meus sonhos. Eu comecei a sentir culpa e..."

"E ele tentou tirar a própria vida", respondeu Lyris. "Um dia, quando fui visitá-lo, encontrei o chão coberto de sangue. Fiquei alarmada, desesperada, achei que devia fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo de tentar suicídio uma segunda vez; até dormir com ele. Tarasios estava sofrendo muito; se eu o abandonasse para ficar com você, ele não suportaria, Hyoga."

Hyoga permaneceu em silêncio, com os olhos frios e inflexíveis sobre os dois. A compreensão que pediam era impossível de conceder naquele momento.

"Eu estava desesperado. Se não pudesse ficar com Lyris, achava que não haveria outro suporte para mim neste mundo, que todo o resto do mundo não era importante. Forcei-a ficar perto, pedi-lhe para que não lhe contasse, pois tinha medo de perdê-la. Ela vinha me ver às tardes, sempre me consolava."

"Até então eu não acreditava que me amasse de verdade, Hyoga. Achava que só o fazia por responsabilidade, por ser formalmente o meu marido. Mas... Tudo mudou quando você se colocou como parede entre mim e aquelas gigantescas pedras de gelo, sem se importar com a própria vida. Naquele momento, eu percebi... Você provou que seus sentimentos jamais foram uma mentira, e que tudo o que me dissera era verdade. Eu me senti pressionada, tentei fugir da realidade, magoei-o... Mas naquela época eu já sabia a verdade. Que a pessoa falsa era eu."

"Lyris também estava sofrendo com essa traição, Hyoga. Ontem ela veio, contou-me sobre suas aflições e em como desejava terminar tudo para que pudesse ter a consciência limpa. Mas isso significava perder a vida por ter quebrado a promessa de fidelidade realizada no casamento. Lyris tinha medo, mas acontece que o amor que transmitiu a ela foi correspondido, Hyoga; ela aprendeu a amá-lo mais do que a mim. E quando não pôde mais suportar, resolveu contar para mim que tudo acabaria. Ela não revelaria o meu nome, mas contaria tudo a você. Eu resolvi que, se ela fosse executada por traição, eu também deveria morrer junto."

"Estamos prontos para dar nossas vidas para você, Hyoga."

Hyoga digeria as informações tentando controlar os sentimentos. Não podia perder a calma. Pegou o copo e bebeu toda a água. Em seguida, pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e demorou-se lá, pensando em como deveria reagir. Devia perdoá-los? Odiá-los? Retornou, fitou-os friamente.

"Vocês podiam ter me contado antes de terem o caso. Achava que eu não entenderia, Lyris?"

"Eu nunca imaginei que viraria um caso. Quando ele me pediu para não contar, fiquei com medo. E se ele tentasse outro suicídio?"

"Tarasios, eu devia é atravessar a sua garganta com uma espada e realizar o seu desejo estúpido de morte."

"Pode fazê-lo, Hyoga."

"Ainda não. Lyris, ainda quero perguntar-lhe. Se me ama, por que nunca me sorri de verdade?"

"Eu não consigo. Não é porque não o amo, mas porque assim me sinto ainda mais culpada."

Inúmeros sentimentos circulavam numa tempestade em Hyoga. Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e pôs-se a olhar para o chão, desapontado, tentando controlar a onda de raiva e de loucura que o assolava. Não podia tomar uma decisão impensada. Tomou coragem para prosseguir com suas conclusões do dia anterior.

"Lyris, Tarasios... Que atitude vocês tomarão diante desse problema? Eu preciso saber. Porque a atitude não deve partir de mim; eu jamais fui infiel a Lyris."

"Juro, nós vamos contar a Myles", respondeu Lyris, com determinação. "Nós vamos contar, pedir perdão e morrer por nossos pecados, Hyoga. Eu sei que não tenho o direito de ser perdoada por você; sei que o magoei sem que merecesse. E é exatamente por isso que, logo após esta reunião, vamos até Myles, explicaremos toda a situação e deixaremos que você nos execute conforme a lei homofalca."

E lançando-lhe o primeiro sorriso desde que o conhecera, acrescentou.

"Eu quero que o homem que mais amo me execute. Gostaria que fosse por você, Hyoga, por favor."

"Não está mentindo desta vez."

"Não."

"Muito bem", respondeu Hyoga, tomando sua decisão. "Eu ainda não perdoei vocês."

"Eu não espero perdão, meu marido. Só quero que seja a pessoa a executar-me."

"Lyris, você acha que depois de quebrar-me todo e de mentir para Myles, vou matá-la? Acha mesmo que vale à pena? Você só está querendo livrar-se do sentimento de culpa da maneira mais fácil, está abstendo-se da responsabilidade de pagar-me um preço justo por sua traição. Eu nunca irei matá-la porque você não merece ser morta por mim."

As palavras eram duras, mas Lyris escutou-as com resignação.

"Estou com raiva, estou completamente louco com o que me fizeram. Estou me esforçando para manter o bom senso e escutá-los, mas à beira de um colapso nervoso. Você não merece livrar-se do peso com a morte, Lyris; nem você, Tarasios. Vocês não merecem."

Naquele momento, teve vontade de chorar. Apesar de tudo, o sentimento de amor por Lyris não desaparecera. Talvez, nunca desapareceria. O que era melhor para ambos? Tirou um papel dobrado do bolso da calça, com os olhos marejados.

"Eu não quero que você morra, Lyris, mesmo tendo me traído. Jamais viveria em paz se isso acontecesse. Portanto... Pensei muito sobre que decisão vocês tomariam. Considerei a possibilidade de confessarem-se a Myles e aceitarem a execução como forma de redenção. Portanto, concluí que o único jeito de salvá-los era este."

Pôs o papel nas mãos de Lyris, que o abriu e o leu, chocada.

"Isto é..."

"É um consentimento por escrito, assinado com o meu sangue. Ájax me contou que é possível a um casal homofalco a existência de amantes, contanto que o parceiro aceite por documento. Eu consinto a existência de Tarasios como seu amante, Lyris. Prometa-me que apresentará esse documento quando for se confessar. Mesmo que tenha sido escrito depois, de acordo com lei, não pegarão a morte como pena."

"Hyoga..."

"Depois disso, se quiserem continuar se encontrando... façam-no. Entretanto, Lyris, não serei capaz de aceitá-la ao meu lado na cama. Dormiremos separados, como dois solteiros que apenas vivem sob o mesmo teto, sem qualquer vínculo emocional. Você pode continuar sendo mãe do Adel, foi a promessa que fiz e que não vou quebrar. E eu posso perdoá-la, Lyris... Se estiver disposta a ser uma homofalca de verdade e honrar sua palavra. Se o fizer... Se nunca mais mentir para mim... Se me sorrir de verdade e aceitar o casamento como algo real e tangível... Se nunca mais se envolver com outro... Considerarei este um infeliz incidente do passado e o esquecerei para sempre."

Hyoga levantou-se. O que tinha para dizer já fora dito.

"Promete que mostrará o consentimento?"

"Eu... Não posso."

"Então eu mesmo terei de mostrar? Não faça isso comigo."

Lyris olhou para baixo, pesarosa.

"Es-está bem, Hyoga. Eu prometo."

O olhar do cavaleiro abrandou-se.

"Que bom."

Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas parou antes de sair. Ainda tremia de raiva, ainda estava enfurecido e guardava aquele sentimento com todas as suas forças. Lembrou-se do conselho que Ájax lhe dera em seu primeiro castigo na terra dos homofalcos; de externar os sentimentos na hora certa. Tarasios era culpado pelo que fez; Hyoga tinha o direito de matá-lo. Se externasse sua raiva, naquele momento, não seria punido. Voltou-se.

"Tarasios. Levante-se."

O homofalco obedeceu, e Hyoga sentiu uma enorme satisfação por tê-lo tão vulnerável. Avançou rapidamente e socou-o com toda a força que tinha, nos limites do corpo e dos poderes da corrente de Prometeu. Tarasios desabou no chão, com o rosto coberto de sangue. Vê-lo daquele jeito era um alívio ao cavaleiro. Imediatamente, sentiu-se mais calmo; seus músculos relaxaram, e ele finamente pôde pensar com calma: estava satisfeito com a desforra.

Saiu e retornou para casa, mais tranqüilo. Livrara-se de um enorme peso, já que conhecia toda a verdade da traição. Viu Charis e Shun treinando e aproximou-se. Observar o treino de Charis era gratificante; em pouco tempo, ela descobrira o cosmos que estava adormecido dentro do espírito e aprendera a controlá-lo numa velocidade de dar inveja a qualquer pupilo.

Quando Shun ordenou que Charis treinasse o vôo, Hyoga pediu-lhe que cuidasse de Adelphos aquele dia, levantou-se e saiu de lá, com a desculpa de que precisava de um tempo só. Caminhou até a árvore onde meditara e fixou-se ali, sob os vastos galhos e o espesso tronco. Aquela era a sua forma silenciosa de agradecer à segurança daquele ser centenário, que superara adversidades da terra siberiana.

Myles não demorou a chegar; e ele aguardava a sua consulta. Olhou para a árvore e comentou:

"O nome dela é Kedreatis, a senhora do cedro. É estranho imaginar que um cedro poderia nascer em terras tão geladas, não é? Dizem as lendas que essa árvore foi presente de nossa deusa Athena; portanto, é sagrada aos homofalcos. Ela é o nosso centro, a fonte do poder de nossa terra. Quando eu era pequeno, já tinha esse tamanho."

"Ela me ajudou a tomar a decisão certa, ontem à noite."

"Eu respeito a sua decisão. Lyris receberá duzentas chicotadas; Tarasios, cento e oitenta. Descontei vinte porque você o desfigurou com aquele soco."

"Tudo bem. Eu precisava descontar de alguma forma."

"Sinto pelo que houve. Você gostaria de aplicar a pena? Pode dar apenas a Tarasios, se desejar."

"Não. Deixe-os por conta de outro homofalco, Myles. Ficarei aqui para pensar."

"Você vai perdoá-los?"

"Depende do que Lyris decidirá. Kedreatis me disse para perdoá-la, se Lyris ainda estiver disposta a aceitar-me e a valorizar sua palavra como uma verdadeira homofalca. Você disse que esta árvore foi plantada por Athena. Athena perdoou Kanon, que derramou o sangue inocente de muita gente."

"Eu admiro sua atitude, Hyoga. Você tem o meu respeito. Vou aplicar a pena, mas você é que decidirá quando soltá-los, pois terei de amarrar-lhes as mãos; o crime foi grave."

Myles distanciou-se e deixou-o. Hyoga esperou pelo entardecer, calmamente. Em seguida levantou-se e voltou ao centro da cidade. Lá estavam os amantes, cada um ajoelhado e com as mãos atadas a um pilar de madeira. Havia uma adaga fincada no chão, que Myles lhe deixara para soltá-los.

Ao segurar aquela arma, imaginou como seria prazeroso matar Tarasios daquela forma. Sim, queria que ele morresse. Contudo, não fora o combinado, e a quebra de uma promessa era algo que ele nunca mais gostaria de repetir, nem que fosse para ajudar a esposa. Atirou a lâmina à distância e acertou a corda que amarrava as mãos de Tarasios com precisão. Ao menos o assustaria.

Em seguida, aproximou-se de Lyris. A esposa não o olhou, apenas permaneceu calada, enquanto ele desamarrava a corda. Ele agachou-se, com as costas voltadas para ela.

"Suba."

"Não, suas fraturas..."

"Não discuta, eu estou mandando."

Lyris obedeceu, e Hyoga tomou o caminho de casa, apesar da dor nas costelas e na perna fraturadas. Já estava relativamente recuperado, mas esforços daquela natureza ainda lhe eram proibidos.

"Decidi que nunca mais encontrarei com Tarasios ou com qualquer outro, Hyoga. Sei que você não acredita mais nas minhas palavras, mas eu prometo para você. Assim como você foi fiel e nobre desde o início, prometo que corresponderei à sua nobreza como devo."

"Se decidiu isso, não tocaremos mais neste assunto. Eu perdôo você. Vamos para casa."

De imediato, Lyris chorou e abraçou-o com o sentimento de culpa. Hyoga continuou em silêncio, como se a única tarefa importante no momento fosse voltar para casa; e não consolá-la. Colocou-a sentada na cama e preparou um banho para lavar as chicotadas. Fazia tudo com a calma que ganhara da árvore mitológica.

Gentilmente, lavou-a e secou-a. Depois de Lyris comer um pouco, ele sentou-se na cama com o ungüento sobre a cômoda e o lenço úmido numa das mãos. Limpou cada corte com delicadeza e, quando terminou, observou a silenciosa figura, de costas para ele. O que devia fazer em seguida? Discutir? Continuar quieto? Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Abraçou-a por trás, tomando o cuidado de não relar nos ferimentos. Lyris não tomaria qualquer atitude por sentir-se culpada. Restava ele, mesmo que contra a vontade, reiniciar a comunicação.

"Sabe... Quando eu tinha sete anos de idade, um pouco antes do naufrágio que matou a minha mãe, houve um incidente numa pequena vila por onde passávamos. A vida era dura para ela, porque precisava criar-me sem a ajuda de ninguém. Ela trabalhou para um homem que não era nada gentil. No último dia, eu lembro como se fosse ontem, minha mãe foi agredida após uma discussão sobre dinheiro. Lembro que saiu sangue, e eu fiquei furioso. Queria matar aquele homem que a machucara. Mas ela me segurou, pediu perdão a ele e acabou com uma mixaria no bolso. Eu continuei com raiva, mas ela sorriu gentilmente e meneou com a cabeça."

Ao resgatar aquelas lembranças de sua mãe, Hyoga sentiu-se mais calmo. Envolveu Lyris com ternura e os olhos perdidos no passado.

"Ela me disse que já o perdoara. Eu não compreendi, ainda quis ir atrás dele. Então ela me disse que, se eu o perdoasse, algum dia ele me perdoaria por algum erro que cometesse; que, se eu não o perdoasse, ninguém me perdoaria. Eu me encolhi nos braços dela e chorei. Naquela época, era muito novo para compreender o significado da palavra redenção. Mas aquele abraço me ensinou o que era o certo. E ainda me ensina. Eu perdôo você, Lyris."

Aliviado, sorriu. Talvez Lyris demorasse a libertar-se da culpa que sentia, mas ele já se livrara da raiva que o consumia. Beijou-a e acariciou-a. Aos poucos, Lyris entregou-se a ele, refazendo a promessa do casamento.


	33. 32

Quando Hyoga recuperou-se fisicamente a ponto de reiniciar o treino, dois meses depois, Myles convocou uma nova reunião em sua casa para decidirem o destino de Shun na terra dos homofalcos. Apesar das buscas, não houve novos acidentes, nem pistas dos inimigos. Shun precisava retornar para Kohotek, pois abandonara o posto, importante à manutenção do poder do Santuário na Ásia.

"O que devemos fazer depois disso? Os ataques são esporádicos, não podemos ficar esperando eternamente que ocorram, pois temos outras obrigações. Devo permanecer mais um tempo para assegurar-me?"

"Você pode ficar", respondeu Myles, "mas o problema é outro. Temo que, quando Shun for embora, tenhamos um segundo ataque."

Hyoga bebeu um gole do vinho e cruzou os braços.

"Entendo o que quer dizer. Há a possibilidade de estarem nos vigiando. Só estão esperando o melhor momento para atacar. E esse ataque pode ser fatal. Athena não quis que mais cavaleiros viessem, por causa da lei que os prende como prisioneiros. O que podemos fazer?"

"Eu sei!", exclamou Charis, do canto do quarto. Ela enfaixava uma mão machucada, enquanto ouvia a conversa dos adultos. "Vamos reconstruir o cristal!"

Olhares surpresos foram dirigidos a ela, mas Charis não se intimidou; correu e sentou-se à mesa, com uma expressão de esperança.

"Para recriarmos o cristal da verdade, precisaremos do poder da deusa Athena e da deusa Ártemis, estou errada? São nossas deusas protetoras."

"Mas Charis", replicou Myles, educadamente. "Podemos ter contato com a deusa Athena, mas não com Ártemis. Não sabemos sequer se ela vive no mundo terreno. Como podemos emprestar o seu poder?"

A menina cruzou os braços de um jeito infantil, mas pensava seriamente numa solução. Aproximou-se de Hyoga e de Shun.

"Eu tenho um pedido a vocês, cavaleiros de Athena. Poderiam me acompanhar?"

"Charis?"

"Como futura líder dos homofalcos, eu peço isso."

Hyoga levantou-se, pronto para atendê-la.

"Muito bem. Se fala com essa autoridade, é meu dever como cavaleiro atender ao seu pedido, jovem homofalca."

Shun seguiu o exemplo do amigo, sorrindo.

"Vamos ver que surpresa há de mostrar-me, Charis."

"Eu não tenho certeza se dará certo, mas é a melhor teoria que posso dar... Espero não ser besteira. Venham comigo!"

Assim que saiu de casa, Charis abriu as asas e ergueu-se no ar, sem se afastar demais do grupo. Apontou para a floresta, sorrindo.

"Lá. Lá está Kedreatis, a senhora do cedro. Podemos ir até lá?"

Apesar de Myles não mostrar muita esperança em Charis, Hyoga acreditava na discípula. Se fosse uma suposição errada, certamente não seria absurda. Acompanhou-a pacientemente até parar diante da gigantesca árvore. Sua copa era tão imensa que as folhas filtravam todos os raios de Sol.

"Aqui estamos!"

"Charis, o que pretende fazer com a Kedreatis?"

"Eu quero ver se existe cosmos de Ártemis nela."

"Mas Charis", contestou Myles novamente, "se Athena plantou esse cedro, como pode o cosmos de Ártemis viver nele?"

"Eu não sei, é apenas um palpite. Não posso dizer, porque não consigo sentir os cosmos de animais e plantas. Mas o meu pai contou-me que Ártemis também é deusa da vegetação. Achei que valia à pena tentar..."

Shun passou a mão na casca firme da árvore, maravilhado com sua dimensão.

"Que enorme... Você disse que o nome desta árvore é Kedreatis, Charis? Não é a primeira vez que ouço, mas não me recordo de onde li..."

"Meu pai também disse uma vez que pessoas com cosmos muito fortes são capazes de sentir os cosmos das plantas e dos animais. Ele contou-me que Ártemis consegue ler os corações das árvores... Achei que vocês pudessem tentar..."

"Ler o cosmos da planta... Eu nunca fiz isso."

"Não pode, Shun?"

"Uma vez conversei com um cavaleiro de ouro, o Shaka, a respeito disso. Ele me contou que de fato é possível sentir os cosmos das árvores e dos animais se o seu cosmos for bem desenvolvido. Ele conseguia essa proeza. Para poder ver o cosmos das plantas, era necessário possuir o cosmos supremo, Arayashiki, também conhecido como oitavo sentido, superior ao dos cavaleiros de ouro."

Myles mostrou-se desanimado com a explicação de Shun.

"Então vocês não podem."

Hyoga e Shun entreolharam-se e sorriram. Se puderam sobreviver à passagem ao inferno, certamente conseguiriam ler o cosmos daquela árvore.

"Myles, por favor, libere o meu cosmos."

"Você vai tentar?"

"Sim."

Com a permissão do líder dos homofalcos, Hyoga e Shun tocaram na árvore e concentraram os cosmos nela. As auras queimavam fortemente à sua volta, iluminando a sombra causada pela copa de Kedreatis. Com os poderes combinados, era mais fácil investigar o interior daquela árvore centenária e encontrar ali um vestígio de sua alma. Trabalharam sobre ela durante vários minutos, até que sentiram a resposta da árvore.

De repente, Hyoga e Shun gemeram e afastaram-se da árvore, com dor.

"O que houve?"

Hyoga fitou a enorme copa, impressionado.

"O cosmos dela... É enorme. É gigante. O cosmos dela é tão extenso quanto o de um deus, mais puro que a água mais pura... O cosmos da Kedreatis..."

"Com certeza é de uma deusa", completou Shun.

"Ela nos repeliu quando tocamos em seu imenso poder, mas não nos restam dúvidas. A cosmoenergia só pode ser de origem divina."

"E ela não é de Athena."

Charis animou-se e sorriu, maravilhada.

"Quer dizer que ela é de Ártemis?"

"Não é uma certeza", respondeu Hyoga. "Não sabemos como é o cosmos da deusa Ártemis. Poderia ser de outro deus... Apolo, Deméter... Não necessariamente Ártemis."

Shun parecia pensativo e logo se voltou ao grupo.

"Ah! Eu me lembrei! Kedreatis, a senhora do cedro. Quem foi que nomeou esta árvore?"

"Foi a própria deusa Athena, Shun", respondeu Myles.

"Se foi Athena que o disse... Então o cosmos divino desta árvore é definitivamente de Ártemis!"

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu li nos arquivos do Santuário sobre os muitos nomes de Ártemis. Ela também era a deusa protetora das florestas, e muitas vezes era venerada sob o nome de Kedreatis, a senhora do cedro. Portanto o cosmos que esta árvore possui deve ser dela."

Charis comemorou saltando no ar com suas asas e em seguida estendeu o braço para Myles.

"Myles, agora é a sua vez. Sabe o que fazer, não sabe?"

"Charis, não está pensando em utilizar minha espada para...? Não posso permitir que a tire da cidade."

"O que está havendo?", indagou Hyoga, sem compreender.

Myles tirou sua espada da bainha e mostrou a lâmina reluzente aos cavaleiros.

"Esta é Luna; uma espada forjada por Hefestos especialmente aos homofalcos a pedido de Athena, Hyoga. Ela é lendária e carrega um poder semelhante à corrente que você usa: absorve o cosmos de seu usuário e libera-o durante a batalha. É o símbolo de nosso poder e também a honra conferida apenas aos líderes. É um bem sagrado a nós."

Sorrindo, Charis insistiu em seu plano:

"Luna é a única arma capaz de armazenar o cosmos de um deus, pois foi forjada por Hefestos, mestre. Se pudéssemos passar o cosmos de Ártemis para a espada e a enviássemos ao Santuário com o Shun, Athena poderia utilizar o seu poder para fazer-nos um segundo cristal!"

"E você supõe que Athena esteja disposta a tanto trabalho, Charis?", questionou Myles.

"Eu não sei, mas acho que não custa nada tentar. Se Shun pudesse convencer a deusa disso, poderíamos até mesmo pedir ajuda aos demais cavaleiros, utilizando o poder do cristal ali mesmo para saber quem pode vir sem causar prejuízos aos homofalcos. Estamos num ponto em que Shun não sabe se deve voltar ou não, não é? Não acha que podemos tentar isso se ele resolver sair daqui?"

Os adultos entreolharam-se, pensando na proposta. Se Athena devolvesse-lhes o cristal e a ajuda segura dos cavaleiros, com certeza enfrentar as forças de Prometeu seria mais fácil. Myles voltou-se à pequena, ainda em dúvida.

"Mas Charis, não podemos pedir sem oferecer nada em troca ao Santuário..."

A garota pensou por uns instantes e logo um brilho surgiu nos olhos esperançosos.

"A alforria do mestre Hyoga!"

"O quê?"

"É claro! O mestre Hyoga possui grande estima da deusa, não é verdade? Eu mesma vi quando ela o cumprimentou no Santuário. Se prometermos à deusa a alforria do mestre, tenho certeza de que Shun e a deusa colaborarão conosco. Diga-me, Shun, não presumi certo?"

"Se dessem a alforria a Hyoga... Mas é claro que ajudaria."

"Viram? Tenho certeza de que Athena concordará", concluiu, orgulhosa. "Mas é dever de Myles convencer Evan disso. O que me dizem?"

Confuso, Hyoga ainda tentou debater com a discípula, mas Charis estava excitada demais para ouvi-lo.

"Charis, lembre-se do que eu lhe disse sobre misturar sentimentos com..."

"Eu sei, mestre. Mas acredito que uma oferta dessa é a melhor que podemos oferecer à deusa Athena. Pense comigo, quem são as pessoas mais importantes à deusa? É claro que são os fiéis cavaleiros, que sempre estão prontos e dispostos a servi-la. O mestre Mu disse: veja a verdade visível. Nada é mais verdade que o olhar de carinho que ela lhe lançou naquele dia, mestre. É um acordo perfeito. Além disso, se o cristal voltar, poderemos saber se você ainda precisa usar as correntes de Prometeu."

Shun sorriu e aprovou a idéia.

"Você com certeza será uma líder esplêndida, Charis. Parece que nossos interesses casaram com sua proposta. Eu, como cavaleiro, aceito levar a espada em segurança até o Santuário e providenciar a vocês um segundo cristal."

"Espere", interrompeu Myles. "Não se esqueçam de que a palavra final é minha."

"Eu bem sei disso", respondeu Shun. "A escolha está em suas mãos, Myles. Mas eu acho que devia considerar a proposta de Charis seriamente; ela não mente quando diz que Hyoga tem grande estima da deusa. Havia uma época em que vivíamos e lutávamos juntos; uma época em que nem sabíamos que Saori era a deusa Athena. Éramos amigos e tínhamos na amizade o alicerce de nossa batalha na época das Doze Casas. Saori seria capaz de morrer por nós, ela já nos provou isso."

"Eu ainda preciso convencer o Evan disso. Não... Ele não será convencido. Dar a alforria de Hyoga em troca da ajuda de humanos? Ele nunca aceitará, Charis."

"Mas precisa..."

"Não. Eu o conheço há anos, pequena. Sei que sua proposta é uma luz neste problema, mas... Como convenceremos Evan disso?"

Charis pensou um pouco e logo sorriu.

"Você tenta convencê-lo, Myles. Eu faço o resto."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Confie em mim, Myles! Apenas vá até lá e tente convencê-lo. Se não conseguir, eu tenho um recurso que pode muito bem dar certo! Não se preocupem, eu prometo que tudo dará certo, mais cedo ou mais tarde!"

Dizendo aquilo, Charis saiu voando, animada com o curso que a história tomava. Sentia que ela podia mudar o destino dos homofalcos, mesmo não sendo a líder ainda.

* * *

Evan mostrava uma feição irritada diante da proposta. Temeroso, Myles, perguntava-se até quando teria de insistir para que o cunhado perdesse a paciência e acertasse-lhe um soco no rosto.

"Pense bem, Evan. Cinco dos nossos morreram na avalanche, sabemos que não lidamos com inimigos normais. Não pense que vamos queimar nossos cosmos e resolver tudo num passe de mágica, como se o poder dos deuses não fosse maior ao dos humanos."

O homofalco reencheu o copo de vinho pela quarta vez, mas não mostrava nenhum sinal de embriaguez; agia como sempre e até mais cauteloso, pois queriam tirar-lhe o escravo.

"Myles, você já tentou alcançar o Sol com suas asas? Já tentou secar as mãos com água? Não me peça o impossível. Eu não vou alforriar esse traste."

"Eu sei que você tem o direito de recusar, mas estamos pensando no bem de toda a população."

"O melhor para a população somos nós, Myles!", replicou Evan, levantando-se energicamente. "Nós! Nossos cosmos! Nossas asas! Nossos corações! Não um bando de humanos!"

"Nós não temos poder suficiente para derrotar Prometeu, admita!"

"Nós podemos não ter poder, mas temos nossa persistência e o nosso orgulho como homofalcos! Eu lutarei até o fim e não me importo de virar um cadáver no campo de batalha se tiver lutado até a última fração de segundo possível!"

"Não vamos chegar a lugar algum brigando", interveio Shun. "Evan, não vamos tirar a soberania dos homofalcos. Só queremos ajudá-los."

"Fique quieto, cavaleiro imbecil. Eu tenho o meu orgulho como homofalco, Myles. A minha resposta inicial e final é e sempre será não. Não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de convencer-me do contrário."

"Lute comigo", disse Shun. "Se eu vencê-lo num combate honesto, provarei que nós, os cavaleiros, estamos muito mais capacitados a proteger esta terra que você."

"Disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Os cosmos de vocês são superiores aos nossos, Andrômeda. Mas você não entendeu. Não é questão de vencer ou não. Esta terra é nossa, nós é que carregamos a sagrada missão de defendê-la. De deuses e de humanos"

Evan fez questão de enfatizar a palavra 'humanos'. Terminou outro copo e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Se vocês não têm outro assunto a tratar comigo, queiram retirar-se, por favor. Eu tenho trabalho pendente a fazer."

Abriu a porta para expulsá-los de casa e deparou-se com Charis, sorrindo.

"Ainda não acabou, Evan", disse ela. "Entrem, amigos."

Aos poucos, simplesmente toda a população de homofalcos entrou na casa. Entravam em silêncio, com o olhar fixo no guerreiro que era exemplo para todos. Iam ocupando cada centímetro quadrado da cabana, mas faltava espaço para tantos indivíduos. Homofalcas que trabalharam com Hyoga, guerreiros que treinaram ao seu lado, companheiros de trabalho nas tarefas corriqueiras; todos apoiavam a alforria do siberiano.

"Você detém o direito sobre ele, Evan, todos sabemos. Mas todos esses homofalcos... Todos, sem exceção, vieram sob o meu convite. Eles podiam ter ficado em suas casas, mas todos vieram. Você sabe por que aconteceu isso, Evan?"

Todos os olhares caíam pesadamente sobre Evan, reprovadores num silêncio que perturbaria um deus. Irritado, Evan olhou para Charis, que o fitou friamente.

"Porque você é o único que ainda não compreendeu. Hyoga é um homofalco sem asas. Ele pode ser um humano fisicamente, mas a alma dele já pertence a esta terra, já está atrelada ao nosso modo de vida. Você é o único que insiste em torturá-lo por ter origem diferente. Nesse período, Hyoga trabalhou duro para conquistar a confiança de todos os homofalcos desta terra. Trabalhou com as homofalcas quando nenhum homem se atrevia a por o pé dentro de uma estufa, desistiu do orgulho de cavaleiro para treinar e enfrentar as mesmas dificuldades que seus discípulos, serviu a cada um de nós, por mais tolo que fosse o favor. O resultado de seu esforço é esta casa cheia de amigos. Você ainda tem o direito de mantê-lo como seu escravo, mas vai mesmo perder o respeito de tantos homofalcos?"

Evan riu e sentou-se à mesa, ignorando os presentes. Pegou a garrafa, derramou o resto do vinho no copo até a última gota e bebeu, como se estivesse entre amigos.

"Foi uma bela tentativa de intimidar-me, Charis. Nada como a filha de Ájax para passar-me tal pressão em minha própria casa. Pois bem. Você quer que eu aceite, pequena. Mas infelizmente, todos sabemos que o único interesse que você defende é o seu próprio! Você é discípula de Hyoga, é claro que é de seu interesse ele ser alforriado! Você não está preocupada com o orgulho ou com o futuro desta terra, Charis. Escutem, todos vocês. Charis pretende trazer um exército de cavaleiros humanos para esta terra, que caminharão livres e com seus poderes ao máximo entre nós. Ela acha que nós não somos capazes de defender a nossa própria terra!"

"Eles sabem disso", respondeu Charis. "E eles concordam com minha decisão. Muitos estão com medo de perderem entes queridos, tudo será feito conforme o novo cristal de Athena. Você não pode tirar-lhes as crenças nas deusas, Evan."

Os olhares homofalcos continuaram firmes sobre Evan. Entretanto, o homofalco manteve a resposta firme.

"Não adianta implorar. Minha resposta é não. Podem ficar me olhando o dia inteiro, a semana inteira, que a resposta continuará a mesma."

"Então", concluiu Charis, "devo partir ao último recurso."

"Último recurso? Heh, a filha de Ájax é tão cautelosa assim? Tão nova e tão ardilosa é você. Aprendeu com o seu mestre?"

"Eu sou a filha de Ájax. Preciso manter o nome de meu pai com honra, Evan. Você diz que eu sou ardilosa. Mas você é um covarde por fugir da batalha com Shun. Aposto que fugiria de uma batalha comigo."

Evan riu e levantou-se.

"Quer batalhar comigo? Garota, onde está o seu bom senso? Quer morrer?"

O desafio fora um susto até para Hyoga, que se aproximou da discípula e repreendeu-a com educação.

"Charis, não deve fazer isso. Você ainda não está pronta para enfrentar Evan num combate real e vencer. Além de perigoso, não trará resultado algum."

"Eu sei, mestre. Mas eu jurei a você. Prometi que o alforriaria a todo custo. Eu jurei isso..."

"Você devia escutar o seu mestre, Charis", respondeu Evan. "Ao menos uma vez na vida ele está dando o melhor conselho a você."

"Não, eu não posso ouvi-lo. Neste momento, eu não sou a discípula. Estou desafiando-o como filha de Ájax e futura líder dos homofalcos. Vamos lutar, Evan!"

"Você me desafia. Mas a troco de quê? Se me vencer, eu alforriarei Hyoga. Mas se você perder... O que me dará em troca? Talvez... Queira passar o seu futuro título de líder para mim. O que me diz?"

"Não, Charis! Não faça uma idiotice dessas!"

Charis recuou; sabia que não podia apostar tanto sobre uma única luta. Vendo que hesitava, Evan aproximou-se.

"Talvez eu tenha sido duro demais na aposta. Você ainda é apenas uma criança, não está acostumada a jogar tão alto. Proporei algo mais divertido: o título de liderança e a alforria de Hyoga. Mas se você perder e eu ganhar a herança, permitirei que tente reavê-la quantas vezes desejar, pequena. Faremos quantas lutas quiser, quando quiser, pois garanto que você nunca me vencerá. Mas nesse período em que estiver tentando me superar, estará proibida de treinar e será a minha pequena escrava. O que me diz?"

Charis irritou-se e encheu-se de coragem com a certeza de que, em algum momento do futuro, conseguiria vencer Evan e libertar Hyoga.

"Você promete?"

"Com tantas testemunhas, acha que mentiria? Temos um trato?"

"Vamos ao campo de treino. Quero lutar agora mesmo, Evan."

Satisfeito com a aposta, Evan saiu, seguido de toda a população de homofalcos. Hyoga deteve Charis por alguns segundos.

"Charis."

"O que foi, mestre?"

"Você não está pronta para ele. Ele vai torturá-la até a morte para tirar-lhe o título."

"Eu sei. Eu sei, mestre", respondeu ela, tristemente. "Mas eu não posso mais deixar que isso continue. Um dia eu serei a líder dos homofalcos. Mas eles precisam sobreviver para que esse dia chegue. Eu preciso fazer isso, mesmo não estando preparada... Por favor, perdoe-me..."

Hyoga compreendia o tamanho do fardo que aquela garotinha de onze anos de idade precisava suportar sem um pai. Charis estava arriscando tudo naquela aposta, porque sabia que o orgulho dos homofalcos, principalmente o de Evan, certamente os levaria à ruína se alguém não tomasse a frente. Myles não tinha o perfil e a coragem para fazer aquilo. Restava ela, a filha única de Ájax, mostrar ao povo como um verdadeiro homofalco devia portar-se diante de inimigos mais fortes.

Os olhos temerosos fitavam-no, Charis tremia de medo. Aquela era uma escolha que ela fizera à sombra de sua futura vida como líder dos homofalcos, na necessidade de proteger todas aquelas pessoas em sua tenra idade. Hyoga suspirou, perguntando-se como deveria portar-se diante da pupila. Ele era o seu tutor: aquele que a ensinaria a guiar uma população inteira à glória, apesar de sua formação não ter seguido tal tendência. Ele fora educado para lutar e morrer; não para liderar. Tentou soar o mais gentil possível na resposta.

"A chave é o cosmos, Charis. Tenha isso em mente quando for enfrentá-lo. Vamos... Assistirei à sua luta de perto."

* * *

"Esse sujeito é um covarde", reclamou Shun, ao lado de Hyoga. "Não tem coragem para enfrentar-me, mas corre ao campo de batalha para massacrar uma garotinha. Covarde ele é!"

Surpreso, Hyoga notou a expressão irritada do amigo, que esperava pelo começo daquela que seria uma das lutas mais injustas para ele. Ver Shun bravo era tão raro quanto ver neve derreter no inverno. O cavaleiro sempre fora gentil e controlado com todos à sua volta e nunca atacava alguém sem um motivo justo.

"Charis ainda não tem técnica e cosmos suficientes para derrotá-lo. Isso é ridículo."

"Ele quer matá-la e conquistar o título de líder dos homofalcos. Se o fizer, com certeza sua primeira medida seria atacar os humanos."

"O que desencadearia uma guerra entre homofalcos e humanos, entre eles e Athena."

"E eu não sei o que faria. Charis precisa vencê-lo. Mas..."

"Ela não pode."

Hyoga engoliu seco. Seu futuro estava nas asas de sua pequena aluna. Se ela morresse naquela aposta, ele ficaria entre os homofalcos e os humanos numa guerra completamente insana. Todos os homofalcos reuniram-se ao grande evento, mais importante que a final dos jogos esportivos dos homofalcos.

Evan pôs-se à frente da pequena homofalca, sorrindo e com as asas abertas, prontas para decolar. A garota sabia que, quando a luta fosse iniciada, teria de voar como nunca fizera. Lançou um longo olhar ao mestre, que a fitava preocupado.

Myles seria o juiz daquela batalha. Concordara com a batalha apenas se tivesse a autoridade para declarar o vencedor e o perdedor, independente da vontade dos guerreiros. Todos aguardavam o seu sinal, todos esperavam a palavra final dele; mas como avaliar o que era muito ou pouco numa batalha como aquela? Com certeza Charis não desistiria até o último minuto. Seria justo com a pequena homofalca? Charis e Evan fitaram-no na expectativa. Não, ele não podia mais voltar atrás.

"Comecem!"

Evan arrancou num vôo rasante tão veloz que Charis mal pôde desviar. O cosmos do homofalco queimou fortemente, exibindo o magma produzido por anos de treinamento, e preparou com as mãos bolas de fogo para serem atiradas à adversária. Charis decolou, pois assim se desviaria mais facilmente. Ele não estava sendo cauteloso como Hyoga lhe ensinara nos fundamentos de luta. Normalmente o oponente lutava com menos intensidade para estudar o estilo de luta do adversário. Evan nem se dava ao trabalho de seguir essa regra.

Devia ela fazer o mesmo? Não. 'Por mais imprudente que seja o seu adversário, não se desespere. Estude os seus movimentos e descubra os seus pontos fracos'. As palavras do mestre alcançavam sua mente quase que instantaneamente durante a batalha.

Charis parou no ar e observou-o atentamente. O cosmos queimava à sua volta, facilitando-lhe a leitura dos movimentos de Evan. 'Pare e olhe', dizia Hyoga, nas lembranças do treino. 'Um golpe não funciona uma segunda vez com o cavaleiro porque ele é perito em descobrir os pontos fracos das técnicas de seus inimigos, Charis. Você também deve ser assim.' O cosmos de Evan tornou-se mais intenso, até que ele atirou bolas incandescentes em sua direção.

"Lava Bombs!"

A velocidade era imensa. Charis somente percebeu que as bolas estavam próximas tarde demais. Tentou desviar-se, mas elas não eram dirigidas ao seu corpo; mas às suas asas. No segundo seguinte, ela gritava de dor e recolhia as asas feridas. Entretanto, não teve tempo para agonizar; antes de chegar ao solo, Evan aproximou-se velozmente e aplicou-lhe um pesado golpe no estômago. O gosto de sangue chegou à boca, e Charis foi arremessada longe.

"Heh. É como lutar contra um aprendiz. Ou até mais fácil. Isso é tudo o que pode fazer, garota?"

Evan não perdeu tempo; avançou numa rasante que obrigou Charis a desviar-se correndo. Enquanto suas asas estivessem doloridas, para ela seria melhor continuar por terra. Não podia ficar parada, apenas fugindo. Precisava de uma estratégia para vencer o guerreiro mais poderoso da terra dos homofalcos. Se ele voava, e ela precisava permanecer no chão, só poderia contra-atacar no momento mais oportuno.

Queimou o cosmos, o mais forte que pôde. Baixou a guarda e esperou. Tomaria o seu mestre a mesma decisão diante de Evan? O homofalco sorriu e fitou a figura desarmada e frágil no centro do campo de batalha.

"Muito fácil. Você está pronta para perder, Charis?"

O cosmos de Evan queimou-se, e ele tomou impulso para lançar o golpe que ela menos gostaria de ver naquela batalha.

"Magma Flood!"

Para Charis, não restou escolha a não ser voar. Todos os homofalcos levantaram vôo para evitar o magma que escorria pelo campo, e Hyoga e Shun saltaram sobre uma pedra, que não foi atingida. O desempenho do vôo estava prejudicado devido aos ferimentos das asas. Charis conseguia manter-se no ar, mas sua velocidade estava comprometida. O que fazer?

'Esforçar-se numa batalha é importante, Charis, mas saiba quando deve fazê-lo. Se estiver com algum membro fraturado, um braço, uma perna ou até mesmo uma asa, não se atreva a passar dos limites se não for necessário. Use-os no último segundo possível para minimizar os danos.' A lição encaixava-se perfeitamente àquele momento. Não podia depender de suas asas, a não ser no último instante. Queimou o cosmos de gelo e pôs-se a atirar golpes contra o magma do chão. Evan riu.

"Você não está pensando em congelar o meu magma, está? Charis, Charis... Seu cosmos é insuficiente, eu tenho muitos anos de treinamento a mais."

'Não é o tempo', pensava Charis, 'é a concentração. Eu posso, se usar o meu cosmos da forma certa.'

Aos poucos, um pequeno monte de gelo formou-se no lago de magma criado pelo homofalco. Charis aterrissou sobre ele. Podia parecer em desvantagem, mas Hyoga ensinara-a a manter o sangue frio em todos os momentos do combate. Uma vitória podia surgir na pior situação, se soubesse aproveitá-la.

'O próximo golpe de Evan será o Magma Flood', pensou. 'Estou vulnerável, porque criei esse monte a muito custo. Evan deve achar que não sou capaz de defender-me sem voar. Isso é verdade, mas...'

Evan queimou o cosmos novamente, fazendo o que Charis previra. Vendo o jorro de magma sobre ela, saltou e voou, mas não para o lado. Queimou o cosmos para obter maior velocidade e realizou um trajeto em espiral em torno do golpe, na direção de seu oponente. No último momento, sentiu a asa doer tanto que gemeu, mas manteve o vôo firme e desviou-se para a lateral, até alcançar Evan.

"Diamond Dust!"

A rajada de ar congelado fora certeira, exatamente no alvo preferido de Charis: o pescoço. O gelo formou um espesso colar em Evan, que se defendeu do resto do ataque e contra-atacou com um rápido Lava Bombs. Dessa vez, Charis conseguiu defender-se de algumas bolas, como se fossem as pedras com que Hyoga lhe ensinara defesa. No entanto, não pôde evitar todas. Sentiu seu corpo queimar e caiu.

Antes de chegar ao magma, bateu as asas doloridas e evitou o fogo. Atirou outro golpe de gelo contra o magma e apoiou os pés rapidamente sobre o gelo antes que derretesse. Tomou o impulso e avançou sobre Evan novamente.

'Acho que não vou vencer', pensou; mas logo tratou de consertar: 'não, eu posso! Mas preciso ver o Lava Bombs!'

"Lava Bombs!"

O Magma Flood, por ser um golpe mais devagar, Charis conseguia ver; contudo, o Lava Bombs era ligeiro, um golpe que para ela era indefensável. Queimou o cosmos, que já estava se desgastando, com todas as suas forças. Precisava ver através das bombas, precisava saber defender-se delas.

A primeira bomba chegou tão rápido que ela só pôde cruzar os braços sobre o peito e proteger o corpo. Os braços queimaram, mas ela encontrou ali a chave para desviar daquele ataque. Arrastada pela primeira bola, as demais não pareciam tão rápidas. Forçou as asas outra vez e desviou-se das bolas para atacar Evan com outro Diamond Dust.

O golpe atingiu-o no estômago. Charis insistiu com a rajada e lançou todo o ar congelado que podia sobre Evan. Contudo, sem saber de onde, um ataque perfurou sua asa com tanta violência que ela não pôde mais manter-se no ar. Mergulhar naquele magma foi tão doloroso, que imediatamente ela ergueu-se e saltou para o céu. Queimou o cosmos de gelo em torno para esfriar-se, mas os ferimentos já estavam feitos.

Foi a vez de Myles interferir:

"Charis, volte! Você perdeu!"

No entanto, Evan fez um gesto para que Myles se calasse.

"Charis, você perdeu?"

Ferida daquela forma, sem conseguir manter-se no ar, o mais lógico era declarar-se perdedora. Poderia desafiá-lo depois de recuperar-se, com novas táticas. Entretanto, que diferença haveria, se ela não poderia treinar antes? Não podia perder mais tempo.

"O mestre Hyoga uma vez ensinou-me: um cavaleiro luta até que o cosmos se extinga. E eu... Eu ainda tenho muito cosmos para queimar!"

Seu cosmos aumentou, mesmo estando esgotada. Se o cosmos era infinito, então ela podia levantar-se e usá-lo até morrer, certo? Bateu as asas doloridas, suportando toda a dor do corpo na direção de Evan. Aquele seria o último ataque. Ela não podia errar. A resposta de Evan foi enérgica:

"Lava Bombs!"

A técnica para desviar daquelas bolas incandescentes deveria ser a mesma: deixou que o primeiro golpe a arrastasse para observar os próximos ataques com atenção. O problema estava no passo seguinte. Pensou no sofrimento do mestre ao ser fustigado pelo chicote de Evan e aumentou mais o cosmos para avançar naquele ataque. Desviou-se das duas primeiras bolas. A terceira passou raspando por sua cabeça, mas agora ela podia vê-las claramente. A asa doía, mas ela simplesmente ignorou seu sofrimento; o único objetivo era atingir Evan.

O gelo acumulou-se na mão direita. Era uma farpa: uma única e sólida farpa que serviria de adaga. Evan estava próximo. Era só apunhalá-lo. A única forma de ganhar era matá-lo, somente assim o venceria. A última reação de seu inimigo fora totalmente inesperada:

"Magma Flood!"

A explosão de cosmos ofuscou a vista de todos. Hyoga sabia que a luta não poderia prosseguir com Charis naquele estado.

"Myles! Myles! Interrompa a luta! Libere o meu cosmos!"

Imediatamente, seu pedido foi atendido. O cosmos de Cisne espalhou-se pelo campo de magma, esfriando tudo e permitindo-lhe invadir o campo de batalha. Correu até Evan, que aterrissava carregando a inconsciente oponente até o chão. Um fino fio de sangue escorria do pescoço do guerreiro.

"Evan! A Charis!"

"É toda sua. Pegue."

Hyoga pegou Charis nos braços, condoído por seus ferimentos. As queimaduras certamente deixariam sérias cicatrizes; as asas estavam tão danificadas que ele duvidava da recuperação.

"Charis... Não precisava ter ido tão longe... Ainda mais quando pode tentar uma segunda vez."

"Você acha que ela não precisava mesmo?"

"Ela foi imprudente, Evan. Deve medir riscos. Ela podia tentar de novo."

"O resultado não seria diferente. Charis percebeu isso durante o combate."

"Então... Terá de batalhar de novo e de novo... Sem nunca alcançar a vitória?"

"Do que está falando, cavaleiro? Ela ganhou."

As palavras de Evan eram tão absurdas quanto dizer que ele não era um guerreiro orgulhoso.

"O que disse?"

"Ela ganhou. Você está livre."

"Mas... Como?"

"Ela poderia ter me degolado no último ataque. Está vendo este corte fino no pescoço? Ela não me matou por compaixão, mas a vitória não foi minha. Como prometi, você não é mais o meu escravo, cavaleiro."

Imediatamente, Evan abriu as asas e partiu para casa; não estava interessado em falar sobre a sua derrota. Hyoga fitou a discípula, coberta de sangue e de queimaduras. Quando Shun se aproximou, ergueu o olhar.

"Não fiquem parados, Charis precisa de um curandeiro!"


	34. 33

"É aqui, não é?"

"Sim."

Shun fitou Kedreatis com admiração. Cedros jamais cresciam na Sibéria, mas aquele era o maior que ele vira na vida. Hyoga segurava na mão direita a espada de Myles, Luna, que fora forjada por Hefestos para proteger o povo homofalco de quaisquer inimigos. Queimou o cosmos até o oitavo sentido e invadiu o espírito daquela árvore centenária a fim de localizar o seu divino poder. A lâmina direita tocou na casca, enquanto o cavaleiro tentava comunicar-se com aquele ser desconhecido.

"Deusa Ártemis... Por favor, ceda o seu poder a este cavaleiro de Athena, protetor dos homofalcos e seu aliado. Permita que o cosmos divino seja abrigado em Luna, a espada forjada pelo grandioso Hefestos, para a criação de um cristal embebido da bênção de Ártemis e de Athena, para que a verdade seja sempre revelada ao bem desses seres alados. Em seu nome, sacrificaremos sete renas para honrar este sagrado contato."

O poder de Ártemis respondeu, e o cosmos emanou de Kedreatis, tão forte e vibrante quanto de Athena. Surpreso, Myles confirmou a suspeita de Charis.

"Este cosmos só pode ser de Ártemis, rapazes. É parecido com o do cristal... Só pode ser!"

A energia aos poucos se transportou para Luna, atendendo ao pedido de Hyoga. Era tanto cosmos transferido que Hyoga teve de esperar mais de meia hora, até que Kedreatis terminasse de transferir seu poder à espada. Myles logo se voltou a um soldado que o acompanhava.

"Prepare o sacrifício. Façam a oferenda a Ártemis com todos os cuidados devidos."

Hyoga entregou a espada carregada de cosmos de Ártemis para Shun, que a guardou na bainha.

"Eu prometo que defenderei esta espada com a minha vida, Myles, e que ela retornará são a salvo, no mesmo estado em que se encontra."

"E com o cristal, espero."

"Veremos a resposta de Athena. Eu farei todo o possível para convencê-la, Myles. Agora, não posso perder tempo. Faço o meu caminho ao Santuário, o mais depressa possível."

Hyoga segurou-lhe o braço, antes que o amigo partisse.

"Ei, Shun."

"O que foi, Hyoga?"

O rapaz entregou-lhe um punhado de sementes, e Shun fitou-o, sem compreender.

"No começo da primavera, plante-as na aldeia", sorriu. "Eram as flores favoritas de mama. Tenho certeza de que a visão delas agradará June também. Boa sorte."

"Obrigado", sorriu o amigo de volta. "Eu desejo felicidades a você e Lyris, da mesma forma. Até mais, Hyoga."

Shun partiu, deixando a aldeia dos homofalcos, a fim de prosseguir com o plano de Charis. Se tudo desse certo, dentro de algumas semanas ou meses voltaria com o cristal dos homofalcos. Sua partida também significava o início de um período de cautela sobre a terra dos homofalcos. Myles iniciara uma forte vigília sobre todo o território, alertando sobre a presença de possíveis guerreiros de Prometeu.

Hyoga estava livre da escravidão a Evan, mas ainda estava atrelado à servidão de Myles. Pessoalmente, não se importava de ser um escravo do amigo, que nunca o forçava a trabalhos pesados ou egoístas. Dizia que Hyoga era um servidor dos homofalcos e que, mesmo na posição de escravo, devia servir a esse ideal. Como precaução à aparição de outro falso Hyoga, Myles sempre estava por perto, para saber quem seria o verdadeiro num ataque.

"Hyoga, eu presumo que o vinho de sua casa não seja pior que o de todos."

"Por que haveria de ser diferente?"

"Não sei... Talvez o modo de encubar... Não conheço os costumes de sua aldeia humana."

"É o mesmo. Faço questão de que experimente, Myles."

Ele sabia que Myles só usara o vinho como desculpa para ir até a casa de Hyoga ver Charis. Na verdade, não se preocupava tanto com o estado de saúde da garota, mas o cavaleiro, sim. Por consideração, passava um tempo na casa do amigo para que ele não se remoesse tanto pelo sofrimento da discípula.

Lyris abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-los entrar. Hyoga aproximou-se dela e beijou-a rapidamente na boca, num cumprimento que Myles só descobrira após a traição de Lyris. Ainda perguntava-se como Hyoga pudera perdoar Lyris tão rápido, mas não tinha dúvidas de que não restara nada do passado.

Adelphos começava a dar seus primeiros passos, o que significava zelo total por parte dos pais. O garoto ainda fazia questão de bater fracamente as asas, na tentativa de aumentar o equilíbrio do corpo, e causava a queda de vasos e de outros objetos pela casa. Naquele momento, brincava e fazia barulho com alguns potes de madeira no chão, dando um pouco de folga à mãe.

Myles bebeu o vinho, que de fato era igual aos das outras casas, estranhando aquele clima caseiro.

"Já faz mais de três anos, Hyoga, que você chegou aqui como prisioneiro. Agora olho para a sua casa e surpreendo-me com tanta paz. Uma esposa e um filho... Até parece que nasceu e foi criado aqui."

"Um por enquanto", respondeu Lyris, enquanto servia alguns aperitivos para acompanhar o vinho. "Acho que nem reparou, não é?"

Hyoga levantou-se da mesa para pegar mais vinho da cuba, distraído. Falava como se não fosse nada importante:

"Eu nem quero ver quando o outro nascer. Já está difícil segurar o Adel, esbarrando nas coisas por toda a casa."

"Quer dizer que vocês terão... um híbrido?"

Lyris pousou a mão sobre o ventre, onde o ovo estaria alojado. Sorriu.

"Eu sei que o risco é grande, mas... Eu quero ter um filho com o sangue de Hyoga. Quero que ele e Adelphos sejam tão nobres quanto ele."

Para Myles, era estranho pensar que Lyris admirava tanto Hyoga a ponto de arriscar-se com um ovo mestiço. Normalmente, ovos híbridos nasciam com a casca tão fica que arrebentavam quando eram postos. Se conseguissem nascer, freqüentemente possuiriam músculos e asas deficientes.

"Hyoga, você sabe dos riscos?"

"Eu sei. Mas Lyris assim desejou e insistiu. Portanto, eu aceitei."

"Não é apenas o ovo, Hyoga. Se a casca romper dentro do útero de Lyris, ela poderá machucar-se, pegar uma infecção. Pode ser fatal."

"Eu sei... Mas Lyris me fez prometer que a deixaria tentar. A única coisa que posso fazer é zelar por sua boa saúde, custe o que custar."

A breve expressão de preocupação em Hyoga indicava que o cavaleiro sabia com o que brincava. Humanos e homofalcos eram espécies diferentes. Ter um bebê saudável era pouco provável devido à presença das asas.

"Você é louco. A propósito, como vai Charis?"

"Ela ainda não acordou", respondeu Lyris. "Desde o combate, tem dormido direto."

Hyoga sorriu e aproximou-se da cama ocupada por Charis. Estava cheia de bandagens e sedada, mas não demoraria a acordar. Logo em seguida, Adelphos subiu numa almofada, sonolento, e esfregou o rosto, grunhindo.

"Parece que não é só a Charis que está com sono."

"Hyoga, não o deixe dormir, por favor."

"Eu sei. Senão, ele acordará num berreiro insuportável no meio da noite."

Hyoga tomou-o nos braços e tentou despertá-lo. O menino reclamou, esfregou os olhos e encostou-se no peito para dormir.

"Adel! Não é hora de dormir, garoto."

Mas foi impossível despertá-lo. Logo Adelphos desabou sobre ele e não acordou, por mais que o chamasse.

"Hyoga, se deixá-lo dormir agora, você irá cuidar dele à noite."

"Mas... Isto não é normal."

Hyoga ajeitou-o nos braços e encostou o queixo na testa de Adelphos. Provavelmente era algum resfriado.

"Ele está com febre."

Enquanto que para o cavaleiro não era grande coisa, para Lyris era um desastre comparável ao fim do mundo. A jovem largou a bandeja sobre a pia sem se preocupar com os copos e os pratos, para correr até o filho. Hyoga não discutiu; apenas deixou que ela carregasse Adelphos até o berço, cobrindo-o de cuidados.

"Não pode ser!"

"Deve ser só um resfriado, Lyris. O tempo está mudando, não é nada grave."

"Diga isso para ele, coitado."

Myles riu discretamente e continuou a beber em silêncio. Lyris era como Eleni quando Tibalt nascera. A qualquer sinal, perguntava-lhe se não estava frio demais, ou se não seria início de alguma doença com risco de morte. Hyoga sentou-se tranquilamente ao seu lado, enquanto Lyris tentava adivinhar o que Adelphos teria de errado. Quando desistiu, voltou-se a eles com o olhar assustado.

"Eu vou buscar um curandeiro."

"Vá. Eu fico aqui."

"Engraçado", comentou Hyoga, depois de ver Lyris sair, "quando trouxe Charis, coberta de queimaduras e de sangue, Lyris agiu com tanta naturalidade que me assombrou. Mas se Adel espirra, o mundo vira um caos."

"Instinto de mãe? Eleni também ficava assim quando Tibalt tinha algo. Até parecia que não confiava em meu sangue."

"Bem, nem conheci o pai biológico de Adel, não tenho como saber se posso confiar no sangue dele."

"Então devia preocupar-se mais, não?"

"É só um resfriado."

Após conversarem mais um pouco, Adelphos tossiu continuamente, e Hyoga foi tirá-lo do berço para acalmá-lo. Parou antes de segurá-lo, atônito. A expressão era a mesma de Lyris ao saber que o filho tinha febre.

"Algum problema, Hyoga?"

"Ele vomitou sangue."

* * *

A preocupação que se iniciou com Lyris preocupou-o de tal forma que não hesitou a segui-la até o curandeiro. Limpou Adelphos e caminhou com extremo cuidado até alcançar a casa de Nestor, o mais conhecido curandeiro da terra dos homofalcos. Naquela ocasião, o que mais desejava era sair de lá e levá-lo a um hospital com recursos, numa capital russa ou até uma clínica com bons médicos. Entretanto, Nestor era o único a quem era permitido levar Adel.

Lyris conversava nervosamente com o velho homofalco na tentativa de convencê-lo a examinar o filho.

"Mas ele pode ter algo grave, Nestor, eu sei do que estou falando!"

"Deve ser só uma gripe, Lyris. Muitos estão assim nesta época."

Hyoga entrou na sala, carregando o filho doente nos braços.

"Não é uma gripe, Nestor."

"Como sabe, meu jovem?"

"Agora há pouco, ele vomitou. Havia sangue, não pode ser uma gripe."

Tanto Lyris quanto Nestor mostraram-se alarmados com a notícia. O curandeiro pegou o bebê e colocou-o sobre a mesa para examiná-lo. Apalpou-o e observou-o de cima a baixo, sob todos os ângulos. Em seguida, foi até a estante e lá procurou um antigo livro.

"Alguma idéia do que seja, Nestor?"

"Hum. Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas..."

Nestor voltou a Adelphos e observou as pequenas asas minuciosamente. Olhou novamente o livro e suspirou, desanimado.

"Pode ser uma peste."

"Como?"

"Há muitos anos, quando eu ainda estava aprendendo com meu professor, houve uma doença que atingiu vários homofalcos. Os sintomas eram: dor aguda, vômitos com sangue ou sem, febre, diarréia e manchas claras nas asas. As asas de Adelphos batem a descrição. Não é certeza, mas vou deixá-lo sob observação. Deixem-no comigo."

Lyris acariciou a cabeça do filho e fitou o curandeiro, pálida.

"E como é a cura?"

"Até agora, não há nenhuma. Todos os homofalcos que a pegaram morreram em questão de dias."

"Você não vai deixar que isto fique assim mesmo, vai, Nestor? É do meu filho que estamos falando!"

"Eu vou preparar algumas ervas que irão aliviar os sintomas, mas... Não passam de paliativos."

Hyoga caminhou até o filho, igualmente abalado. Prometera a Seema que cuidaria de Adelphos após a sua morte. Tinha planos para treiná-lo para ser um cavaleiro como ele. Se Adelphos morresse ali, o resto da triste Seema, a amiga que tanto o ajudara no começo, morreria com ele.

"Se eu pudesse levá-lo à Fundação Grado, talvez... Tenho certeza de que Saori guardaria o segredo."

"Acha que os humanos podem curá-lo? Mas não podemos revelá-lo aos humanos, meu jovem. Isso é perigoso a toda a população."

"Athena o protegeria, eu tenho certeza disso! Ela não permitiria que a existência dos homofalcos fosse divulgada. Se há uma chance de salvar o Adel, eu quero tentar até o fim, nem que tenha de ser punido por isso. Ele é o meu filho, prometi que cuidaria dele!"

"Eu não tenho o poder de decidir nada, meu jovem. Mas se quer tomar outra medida, apenas Myles deve decidir."

Hyoga voltou-se ao líder dos homofalcos, desesperado. Este fitou Adelphos seriamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Hyoga. Adelphos não pode sair desta cidade."

"Myles. A cura pode estar nas mãos dos humanos, eles têm capacidade e conhecimento para isso. Não precisamos perder Adel para percebermos a escolha certa. Por favor, Myles."

"Hyoga. Como pai, conheço o desespero que sente. Mas precisa entender: a minha decisão deve priorizar a maioria, não um ou outro indivíduo. Eu sou o líder, não posso errar."

"Mas Athena protegeria o segredo. Os cavaleiros de Athena certamente o fariam... Por favor. Eu não posso deixar que Adel morra, sabendo que eles têm tecnologia para salvá-lo. Sou capaz de desobedecê-lo apenas para salvá-lo."

"Se o fizer, será duramente punido, Hyoga."

"Puna-me, se for preciso! Você não entendeu? Adel irá morrer se não fizermos isso!"

"Todos nós podemos morrer se o deixar ir, entendeu? Já disse que não é uma decisão fácil, mas é a correta, cavaleiro! Tenha a razão em mente, não as emoções. Eu realmente sinto muito por seu filho, sabe disso."

"Eu irei atrás de Athena, mesmo que tente me impedir."

"A corrente de Prometeu impediria."

"Apenas se me matasse, Myles. A escolha é sua."

A determinação no olhar de Hyoga indicava que não era um blefe. O rapaz era capaz de matar-se tentando sair da cidade, apenas para salvar a vida de Adelphos. Chorando, Lyris carregou o filho doente até ele e colocou-o em seus braços.

"Hyoga não está pedindo muito, Myles. Por favor. Segure Adelphos, sinta o peso dele. Sinta o peso da doença que ele tem. Porque quando ele morrer, você é que velará e enterrará o corpo dele."

Myles carregou-o cuidadosa e pesarosamente. Era como se carregasse Tibalt doente, nas lembranças dolorosas do ataque que jamais o abandonariam. Hyoga aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se diante dele.

"Eu imploro, Myles. Por favor, ao menos avise ao Santuário desta doença. Eles podem enviar um cavaleiro curandeiro para nós. Eu assumo a responsabilidade. Por favor. Você faria o mesmo com Tibalt."

O desespero de Hyoga finalmente trouxe alguma hesitação em Myles. Lyris adiantou-se, reforçando a insistência:

"Myles, corte as minhas asas! Assim eu poderei passar-me como humana e buscar remédios ao Adelphos! Eu sei que posso fazer isso!"

Hyoga levantou-se diante do pedido da esposa, atônito.

"Lyris..."

"Você não pode sair, mas eu poderei, se cortar as minhas asas. Hyoga me dirá onde conseguir os remédios, e eu voltarei para tratar o Adelphos. Aceite!"

"Você está disposta a perder suas asas por ele, Lyris?"

"É claro que sim, Myles!"

"Myles."

Hyoga olhou mais uma vez para Adelphos, sério.

"Você sabe que Adel é só o começo, não sabe? Se não fizer nada agora, o que fará quando outros homofalcos ficarem doentes? Como os salvará? Você não percebe que proteger esse bebê é tão importante quanto proteger o resto da cidade? Se houver uma epidemia, o que fará?"

"Haverá uma epidemia", interveio Nestor. "A infecção do pequeno Adelphos não pode ser contida. Quando o segundo caso surgir, devem estar preparados para o pior."

"Então, Myles? Vai apostar ou prefere pedir ajuda aos humanos? Shun partiu há pouco tempo, não deve estar longe. Libere o meu cosmos e permita que eu converse com ele sobre a doença de Adel. Imediatamente, Athena enviará uma resposta."

Myles suspirou, sentou num banco e olhou para o chão, momentaneamente indeciso. E se não fosse apenas com o Adelphos? E se outros também sofressem? Se Eleni estivesse ali, com Tibalt doente, o que ele faria? Levantou-se e queimou o cosmos.

"Liberto o seu cosmos. Por favor, Hyoga, entre em contato com Athena e seus cavaleiros."

* * *

Assim como temeram, logo outros casos semelhantes ao de Adelphos surgiram, provando a Myles que Hyoga tinha razão ao convencê-lo de pedir ajuda ao Santuário. Quanto antes recebessem a ajuda de Athena, menos homofalcos sofreriam.

Hyoga estava sentado no canto da sala, com Adelphos enrolado num cobertor. O bebê gemia e chorava de tempos em tempos, com a mesma febre. Nestor instruíra-o a cuidar do filho no lugar de Lyris, pois a infecção atingia as asas e, portanto, humanos eram imunes à doença. Depois de infectado, de nada adiantava amputar as asas, pois o corpo já começava a degenerar-se.

Adelphos acordou e pôs-se a chorar de dor, deixando-o mais aflito. Hyoga não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmá-lo. Ofereceu mais água ao bebê, que recusou. Ninou-o, tentando acalmá-lo. Era estranho pensar que ele nunca fora tão próximo do filho adotivo quanto naquele momento, por pensar no futuro treinamento. Agora, só desejava que Adelphos sobrevivesse.

Lyris levantou-se com uma mão na cabeça.

"Hyoga, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça."

"Não está doente, está?"

Olhando para as asas, ela sorriu.

"Não, estou bem. Acho que é o nervosismo."

"Por que não descansa um pouco? Saia, tome um ar. Vai lhe fazer bem."

"Eu vou. Não demoro, querido."

Com o barulho da porta fechando, Charis finalmente despertou. Olhou em volta, desorientada, e logo fitou o mestre.

"Mestre..."

"Charis!"

Hyoga pôs Adelphos no berço e lavou as mãos, antes de pegar um prato de sopa para a discípula. Não sabia como aquela bactéria era transmitida, mas preferia manter a pupila longe de qualquer contato homofalco. Entregou o prato e ajudou-a a sentar na cama. Charis gemeu por causa dos machucados.

"Finalmente acordou, Charis, estava preocupado... Ei... Tome esta sopa. Você não come nada há um dia. Como se sente?"

"Estou bem, mestre. Mas... Eu sinto muito... Eu prometi, mas ainda não consegui cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz."

Hyoga sorriu e mostrou-lhe um documento assinado por Evan, concedendo-lhe a alforria.

"Do que está falando, pequena? O que acha que é isto?"

"Eu consegui?"

"Sim. Evan admitiu a derrota, pois você podia ter cortado o pescoço dele no último ataque."

O sorriso alargou-se no rosto da homofalca, que subitamente se encheu de energia.

"Eu consegui... Mestre, você está livre."

"Sim, graças a você. Portanto, não quero que tenha seqüelas por minha causa. Você ficou ferida além da conta com todas essas queimaduras. Além disso, é melhor que fique quieta por enquanto."

"Por que, mestre?"

Hyoga olhou ao berço de Adelphos e perguntou-se qual seria a melhor maneira de contar a péssima notícia à discípula. Devia contar sobre a gravidade do problema ou contar a história desde o começo? Enquanto tentava começar o relato, Adelphos chorou balançando os braços e as pernas. Hyoga afastou-se de Charis e voltou a carregar o pequeno homofalco.

"O que ele tem, mestre?"

"Febre, vômito, manchas nas asas. Uma espécie de peste."

"Peste?"

"Sim. É bom que você não chegue perto dele, Charis. Outros homofalcos também estão pegando essa infecção."

"Mas... Está falando da peste que matou dezenas de homofalcos no passado? Meu pai ainda era pequeno quando teve, mas boa parte da população morreu naquela época!"

"É... Essa mesmo. Mandamos um recado ao Shun, ele tentará arranjar ajuda, um médico, remédios... Só rezo para que a ajuda chegue antes de..."

Ele não tinha coragem de terminar a frase, tamanha era sua dor. Sentou-se novamente no canto da sala e verificou a febre de Adelphos. Como não havia melhora, abraçou o filho e tentou acalmar o choro, angustiado, balançando-o carinhosa e lentamente. E o sofrimento de Adelphos não cessava.

"Mestre..."

"Eu confio em Shun. Sei que a ajuda virá logo."

"Mestre..."

Charis não sabia o que dizer diante da tristeza do cavaleiro. Encolheu-se e tomou a sopa, com a visão do rapaz deprimido à sua frente.

* * *

Myles apoiou o antebraço direito contra a parede e vomitou. Não havia dúvidas de que também estava contaminado e de que sua vida estava em perigo. Ofegante, recuperou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde havia o espelho de Eleni. Através dele, observou as manchas esbranquiçadas e que aumentavam aos poucos em suas penas, como um anúncio de sua futura decadência. Acabaria ele daquela forma, morto por uma doença e não por uma causa nobre?

Bebeu um copo d'água, observou através da janela que a doença se espalhava como um vírus. Hyoga estava certo; a escolha de pedir o auxílio de Athena era correta. Deitou-se na cama e olhou para o lugar vazio deixado por Eleni.

'Você tem sorte, querida. Logo irei para junto de você... Poderei dar mais atenção ao Tibalt... Isso é bom, não é? Descansar num mundo onde não precisamos lutar...'

"Myles!"

Era a voz de Evan. Sempre que o cunhado vinha, reclamava de algo que não ia bem na cidade. O guerreiro entrou em casa com o olhar severo e irritado, num humor de alguém que não tinha dormido dois dias seguidos.

"Myles, você precisa dar um jeito nisso. Aure está doente, junto com dezenas de homofalcos. Enquanto isso, você só fica parado, como se nada tivesse acontecendo."

"Evan..."

"Aure vomitou sangue, Myles, sangue! Está com febre, penas manchadas, o pessoal está comentando que é a peste. Não pode ser brincadeira, é? Essa doença não devia mais existir em nossa terra!"

Myles olhou para o amigo, mas sua visão estava embaçada; simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em suas palavras.

"Evan... Aure... ela..."

"Myles..."

Rudemente, foi empurrado para o lado por Evan e deixou-se rolar sobre a cama, sem resistência alguma. As penas manchadas revelaram-se ao amigo, que as viu com tanto terror quanto se visse um cadáver.

"Você está doente também... Por que não avisou?"

Evan podia sentir pena dele, mas Myles não podia aceitar que fosse daquele jeito. Ele era o líder; toda a responsabilidade de acalmar a população era dele e de mais ninguém. Enquanto estivesse firme sobre as duas pernas, andaria de casa em casa para saber da saúde de seu povo. Levantou-se e tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não se preocupe. É só o começo, ainda posso trabalhar. Pedi ajuda à Athena e a seus cavaleiros, mesmo que desgoste dessa idéia."

Para a sua surpresa, Evan não se exaltou com a notícia. Pensou um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Tem razão, não é um idéia que me agrada. Mas Myles... Se essa for a única solução para salvar a vida de Aure... Que seja. Sou seu amigo e estou aqui para ajudá-lo no que for preciso, agora que Eleni não está mais entre nós. Se quiser que eu assuma suas responsabilidades... Basta dizer o que devo fazer. Você está doente, também precisa de repouso."

"Não seja idiota. O líder é uma figura essencial em momentos de crise como este. Meu dever é acalmar os homofalcos doentes até que a ajuda de Athena venha... Não podemos perder as esperanças."

"Então eu irei acompanhá-lo. Você está péssimo, pode piorar a qualquer momento."

"Não... Cuide da minha irmã. Eu a entreguei para que você lhe fosse fiel ao resto da vida, Evan. Ela precisa de você."

"Myles... Chame o escravo, mande-o acompanhá-lo para não cair desfalecido numa de suas visitas."

"Não... Hyoga e Lyris estão desesperados com o bebê de Seema, que foi um dos primeiros a ficar doente. Charis ainda não se recuperou da luta contra você, não tenho coragem de incomodá-los agora..."

"Então... Eu irei buscar um auxiliar no exército para acompanhá-lo, Myles. Você não pode esforçar-se além da conta, é o nosso líder. O que faremos se o perdermos?"

"É exatamente por ser o líder que devo me esforçar agora. Se me perderem... Evan, eu quero que você assuma liderança conjunta."

"Mas isso é só em casos de emergência, não é? Situações de guerra..."

"Ou calamidades."

"Conjunta... Com quem?"

"Com Hyoga."

"O quê?"

"O Hyoga já provou no cristal que deseja apenas o bem aos homofalcos. Ele tem consciência da necessidade dos homofalcos de manterem a soberania e a independência em relação ao Santuário. Espero que essa liderança conjunta não seja necessária, já que conheço o peso de colocar um cavaleiro de Athena no comando. Mas... Respeite as idéias dele, Evan. Esse garoto... daria um excelente líder para nós se fosse um homofalco..."

As palavras de Myles machucavam o orgulho de Evan, pois odiava Hyoga além de todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro. No entanto, ele era apenas um civil que devia obedecer aos desejos de Myles, um guerreiro, um peão, uma peça descartável.

"Está bem, se é o que deseja. Mas receio que isso nunca acontecerá, meu caro amigo. Logo a ajuda do Santuário virá, e eu tenho certeza de que você ficará curado como todos os outros. Se pensa que se livrará de nós tão cedo, está enganado."

"Obrigado, Evan... Agora... Deixe-me ir. Preciso acalmar o povo."

"Mandarei um de meus homens ajudá-lo, Myles. Não se esforce demais.

Myles agradeceu à deusa pela calma de Evan ao saber de sua decisão. Criar uma liderança conjunta com dois homens que se odiavam era loucura, mas achava que podia dar certo; afinal, os objetivos de Hyoga e de Evan, pelo menos naquele momento, eram os mesmos: curar a peste que assolava os homofalcos.

Saiu de casa, caminhou pelas ruas normalmente, esforçando-se para não parecer doente. Contudo, sabia que tinha febre e que devia descansar. Entretanto, como o líder podia permanecer de cama quando toda a população clamava por ajuda?

Acalmou uma mãe, dizendo que já tomara medidas para a cura da doença. Ela chorava, abraçada ao filho de seis anos de idade, desmaiado de febre. Se aquela doença continuasse, quase todos os homofalcos morreriam, como na crise de três décadas atrás.

Ao parar contra uma parede, fechou os olhos e descansou um pouco. Foi quando sentiu o cosmos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda alcançá-lo.

'Myles... Myles? Aqui é o Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda.'

'Shun... Por Athena... Hyoga entrou em contato com você?'

'Sim, entrou. Como estão as coisas por aí? Há muitos homofalcos enfermos?'

'Infelizmente... sim. Adelphos, Aure e eu também pegamos a doença, além de dezenas de homofalcos. É uma epidemia horrível, cavaleiro. Hyoga está desesperado, até ajoelhou-se na minha frente para pedir auxílio ao Santuário. A doença não tem cura; se vocês não nos ajudarem, com certeza morreremos.'

'É por isso que senti o seu cosmos estranho. Não se preocupe, pedi ajuda à Athena; ela não só recriará o cristal, como também enviará um cavaleiro curandeiro para ajudá-los. Logo ele chegará, trazendo remédios. Além disso, ele poderá trabalhar em conjunto com a empresa da deusa, que dispõe da última tecnologia na medicina humana. Daqui a alguns minutos ele chegará; seu nome é Mu, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Por favor, receba-o bem.'

'Tão rápido?'

'Sim. Libere o cosmos de Hyoga, peça-lhe para queimá-lo. Mu chegará por teleporte, guiado pelo cosmos de Hyoga. Faça-o agora, Myles. Agüentem firme, por favor.'

O cosmos de Shun retraiu-se e desapareceu. Myles sentia a cabeça cada vez mais pesada. Entretanto, novas esperanças foram-lhe depositadas nas mãos, com a ajuda do cavaleiro curandeiro. Queimou o cosmos e liberou o poder de Hyoga, que imediatamente respondeu por telepatia.

'Myles? O que houve?'

'Queime o cosmos, isso é uma ordem. Seu poder guiará o cosmos do cavaleiro de ouro Mu. Anime-se, amigo: a ajuda de que tanto precisávamos chegará em pouco tempo.'


	35. 34

Lyris entrou em casa, ainda perturbada, e aproximou-se de Hyoga.

"Hyoga, deixe-me segurá-lo. Você também precisa descansar."

"Não", respondeu ele, firmemente. "Não sei como essa doença é transmitida, mas eu tenho medo de que você também a pegue. Imagino que deva estar mais aflita que eu, Lyris, mas entenda que eu também tenho medo por você. Muitos estão ficando doentes, não quero que o mesmo ocorra com você. Por favor... A ajuda chegará logo, meu cosmos está guiando um cavaleiro do Santuário que nos ajudará a curar Adelphos. Ele conseguirá, eu tenho fé disso."

"Hyoga..."

"Sabe que eu tenho razão... Sinto muito, Lyris. Mas prometo que cuidarei dele do mesmo modo como você o faria, com o mesmo carinho. Então, por favor, cuide de Charis para mim."

"Hyoga... Se Adelphos morrer, eu não sei se poderei viver também. Se ele morrer dessa peste... Quero morrer junto dele."

"E o bebê que está em seu ventre? Não se preocupa com ele?"

Lyris afastou-se ao lembrar o ovo. Hyoga tinha razão; ela não era mãe apenas de Adelphos.

"Eu achava que ele fosse tão importante para você quanto Adelphos, Lyris."

"Ele é", responde ela, em voz baixa. "Ele é..."

Hyoga atenuou o tom de voz, compreendendo a sua dor.

"Não se preocupe, Athena o protegerá."

Entristecida, Lyris aproximou-se de Charis, cujas asas estavam enfaixadas. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado com a garota, pois as dores que sentia eram só resultado da batalha.

"Charis, posso passar o ungüento em você?"

"Vá em frente, Lyris."

O choro de Adelphos inundava a casa; Hyoga tentava de tudo para acalmá-lo, mas não obtinha sucesso. Em meio a tudo isso, Charis sorriu com tristeza e fitou Lyris.

"Reze para as deusas, Lyris."

"Como?"

"Vá até a grande árvore, Kedreatis, ajoelhe-se diante dela e peça para que Adel recupere a saúde. As deusas hão de ouvir nossas preces, não? Athena nos ajudará, Hyoga é protegido dela. Conseqüentemente, ela nos enviará ajuda em breve. O que você pode fazer é pedir às nossas deusas paz e saúde ao nosso pequeno Adel. Eu não posso sair ainda da cama por causa dos meus machucados, nem Hyoga, pois ele está fazendo de tudo para cuidar dele. Mas alguém precisa orar por ele e pedir proteção aos deuses, não acha?"

"Charis..."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Faça isso, Lyris, por favor."

A homofalca mais velha sorriu e continuou a passar o remédio.

"Depois de terminar com você."

"Eu cuido dela", respondeu Hyoga, balançando Adelphos no colo. "Vá e peça proteção dos deuses, Lyris. É importante ao Adel."

Lyris suspirou e hesitou um pouco, mas concordou no fim.

"Está bem, Hyoga."

Lyris saiu de casa, e Hyoga ofereceu uma mamadeira com água para o filho, que parou de chorar para beber.

"Obrigado, Charis. Lyris está ficando louca com tudo isso."

"Não a culpo, eu também estou com medo, mestre."

Hyoga suspirou de alívio, mas sem sorrir.

"E ele chegou."

"Quem?"

"Talvez, nossa salvação."

Em poucos minutos, uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada da tão esperada ajuda do Santuário. Myles acompanhava Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries, que chegara por teleporte. Estava sem armadura, vestia roupas normais de Jamiel e carregava uma caixa de madeira contendo remédios trazidos da Grécia.

"Hyoga."

"Mu... Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Esse é o seu filho?"

"Sim."

Em primeiro lugar, Mu verificou a temperatura e observou as penas manchadas. Assim como Nestor, verificou cada sintoma e arrancou uma pena esbranquiçada do bebê.

"Athena pediu-me para tirar algumas amostras e enviar ao laboratório. Não é motivo de preocupação, Myles, ela dirá que são penas de simples pássaros. Por enquanto, não sei qual é o melhor remédio aos homofalcos, mas trouxe este, que deveria combater a infecção. É conhecido em meu povo para uma doença parecida. Só espero que funcione até obtermos os resultados."

Quando Mu abriu a boca de Adelphos para olhar a língua, o bebê tossiu e vomitou novamente, espirrando mais sangue. Em seguida ameaçou um choro fraco e aquietou-se no peito de Hyoga, que tentou mantê-lo acordado.

"Adel! Agüente só mais um pouco..."

De nada adiantou chamá-lo. Adelphos desmaiou e Hyoga ajeitou-o melhor no colo para que Mu o visse.

"Já é a quarta vez que ele vomita sangue. Mu, não pode fazer nada?"

"Do jeito que ele está, é arriscado administrar esse medicamento sem saber qual é a causa exata. Mas o estado dele é grave, Hyoga, e não sabemos quando descobriremos a causa da doença. Posso dar um pouco e ver se há alguma melhora ou retrocesso da doença, mas não garanto nada."

Assentindo, Hyoga sentou-se na cadeira.

"Faça isso, Mu. Se Adel não receber tratamento logo, com certeza morrerá."

"É perigoso, sabe disso."

"Quanto tempo você acha que ele agüenta sem nenhum tratamento? Em quanto tempo receberemos resposta da Fundação Grado?"

"Está bem. Mas entenda que isso é um tiro no escuro, Hyoga."

"Pois irei apostar nele."

'Isso é mesmo o certo?', perguntava-se Hyoga, enquanto permitia que Mu injetasse o remédio em Adel. 'É um remédio de humanos num homofalco, nem sabemos qual é a doença. Mas o cosmos de Adel... Ele está tão fraco que não me surpreenderia se não desse tempo. Athena... por favor...'

"Vou visitar outros casos graves, pegar mais algumas amostras e levar à Fundação Grado para análise. Prometo retornar o quanto antes, Hyoga."

"Obrigado, Mu. Por favor, não demore."

"Voltarei o quanto antes, fique calmo."

Num suspiro, Charis sentou-se na cama e sorriu para o mestre, depois de Mu partir.

"Mestre, ele vai melhorar. Mu chegou tão rápido, tenho certeza de que Adel irá suportar até lá."

Hyoga sorriu de volta, grato pelo apoio da discípula. A força vital de Adel estava diminuindo a cada minuto, sendo devorada pela doença dos homofalcos. O que ele podia fazer? Apenas segurá-lo nos braços, preocupado, dando todo o conforto que podia naquelas condições.

"Tomara, Charis... E você? Nenhuma mudança?"

"Eu estou bem. Meu pai disse que na época da peste, ele ficou próximo de muitos enfermos e mesmo assim não sentiu nenhum sintoma. Acho que eu tenho a mesma resistência que ele."

"Sorte a sua. Pena que Adel não tenha nascido com tanta sorte."

Hyoga mergulhou o lenço na água fria e molhou o rosto do filho, na tentativa de abaixar a febre. Olhou através da janela e percebeu como a paisagem da cidade mudara com a doença. Não se via homofalco nas ruas, caminhando ou trabalhando. Apenas alguns poucos que estavam saudáveis a buscar os remédios que Mu lhes deixara. Era como se o fantasma da morte passeasse e zombasse deles.

* * *

A batida na porta levantou expectativas. Hyoga acabara de trocar os curativos de Charis e esperava que seu próximo passo fosse ver Mu tratando Adelphos. No entanto, o visitante revelou ser Evan, com os olhos molhados. Carregava um corpo oculto por um lençol. Na última hora, vários homofalcos que foram atingidos pela doença morreram, deixando-os mais desesperados.

"Evan... O que houve?"

"É a Aure", respondeu ele, "ela..."

Hyoga levantou o lençol que cobria o rosto e logo tratou de colocá-lo de volta, aterrorizado. Era como se visse o futuro de Adel naquele cadáver.

"Eu... Eu sinto muito."

"Você sente? Onde está o cavaleiro? O remédio que ele trouxe não está surtindo efeito! Myles também está doente. O que nos resta fazer?"

A notícia de que Myles também estava doente pegou Hyoga de surpresa. Se o próprio líder corria perigo, o que seria dos homofalcos se a epidemia não fosse contida?

"O Myles também? Mas ele veio aqui com o Mu mais cedo, ele estava bem!"

"Você é cego, imbecil? Ele está com os sintomas desde manhã, está se esforçando para ajudar todos da cidade."

"Myles..."

"Eu vim aqui com um pedido, cavaleiro."

"Um pedido?"

"Amanhã velarei o corpo de minha esposa... Mas eu... Eu não tenho coragem de enterrá-lo com minhas próprias forças. Myles está doente, todos os soldados estão doentes ou cuidando dos familiares. Eu... gostaria que você cavasse o túmulo de Aure. Não é uma ordem, mas um pedido."

Seria Evan totalmente sincero naquele pedido? Hyoga ponderou desconfiado e fitou o deprimido guerreiro à sua frente. Por que se daria ao trabalho de pedir-lhe aquilo? Com dezenas de soldados, provavelmente encontraria alguém disposto a enterrar Aure. Logo, percebeu a intenção: aquela era a sua maneira de dizer que eles deviam esquecer as diferenças por hora e ajudarem-se para superar aquele problema. Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça.

"Certo. Eu o farei para você, Evan, não se preocupe."

"Obrigado. Vou colocá-la na estufa que desocuparam para os corpos."

Quando Evan estava prestes a ir embora, Hyoga lembrou-se de Lyris e deteve-o.

"Espere, Evan."

"O que foi?"

"Lyris saiu à tarde, mas ainda não voltou. Estou ocupado cuidando dos meninos e não tive tempo para buscá-la na floresta. Ela deve estar rezando para Kedreatis, pedindo proteção aos deuses. Adel está piorando a cada minuto, o remédio também não surtiu efeito para ele. Acho que ela precisa voltar para ficar com ele, antes que... Você não poderia chamá-la para mim, por favor?"

Evan escutou-o com neutralidade, sem expressar qualquer sentimento.

"É claro, vou chamá-la para você."

Dizendo isso, partiu em silêncio. Aquela mudança de comportamento deixava-o intrigado; podia ser causada pela tristeza da perda de Aure, ou pelo fato de não terem mais a relação de dono e escravo. Era contraditório pensar que há alguns dias, Evan divertia-se dando chicotadas em suas costas e humilhando-o em frente aos demais homofalcos no centro da cidade. Ao fechar a porta, trocou olhares questionadores com Charis.

"Ele está mudado."

"Aure sempre foi muito importante para ele, mestre. Desde que me lembro, Evan sempre seguiu e buscou-a na cidade. Era natural que eles se casassem, tão natural quanto ele sofrer pela morte dela."

"Ele não questionou a ajuda do Santuário... Devia estar desesperado... Exatamente como eu estou."

"Adel será salvo, mestre. Eu acredito nisso."

Um breve sorriso foi o agradecimento de Hyoga, que desapareceu assim que viu Adelphos tossir novamente. O pequeno rosto estava vermelho como uma maçã, a respiração estava falhando, o suor escorria-lha pela face, em sinais que o deixavam mais aflito. Hyoga ergueu-o e notou que ele tentava vomitar de novo, mas faltavam-lhe forças para isso. A febre devia estar mais alta, assim como as manchas brancas avançavam pelas asas.

"Minha deusa... Por favor, proteja-o..."

Quando Hyoga posicionou-o de frente a uma bacia, Adelphos vomitou mais sangue e acalmou-se. Ofegante, choramingou e encostou-se no peito do pai, que o limpou e o esfriou com um pano úmido. Para ele, era a única coisa a fazer.

'É só isso? Ele fica doente de um dia para o outro, sem aviso, para abandonar-nos tão repentinamente? E o sacrifício da mãe para protegê-lo dos guerreiros de Prometeu? E todo o cuidado meu e de Lyris para vê-lo crescer forte? Não vale nada?'

Algumas horas já tinham se passado, desde que Mu saíra ao hospital. Ainda havia esperanças ao seu filho? A agonia aumentou no peito e fez os olhos arderem, deixando-os úmidos. Sentou-se na cadeira, molhou o pano na água gelada e continuou a esfriá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava gentilmente na tentativa de confortá-lo. Depois tentou fazê-lo beber água, mas Adelphos recusou veementemente. Seu cosmos queimou forte, alcançando a dispersante energia do bebê, cada vez mais fraca.

'Vamos, garoto, você precisa agarrar-se à vida. Beba um pouco, vai fazer-lhe bem...'

Sua mensagem chegou a Adelphos, que finalmente aceitou um pouco de água. Hyoga continuou a esfriá-lo, naquela febre que só tendia a aumentar. Aos poucos, Adelphos acalmou-se e ajeitou-se em seu colo para dormir. Entretanto, aquele não seria um sono normal. Ele já estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Duas lágrimas pingaram sobre o pequeno homofalco, do pai que o compreendia. Seria egoísmo segurá-lo mais tempo, tamanho era o seu sofrimento.

"Você está cansado, não é, Adel...? Está pedindo para ir..."

A respiração de Adelphos tornou-se mais fraca, mas regularizou-se, indicando que adormecera. Hyoga não o acordou; era melhor para o filho não sentir dor. Somente continuou a baixar a febre, na esperança de que ele resistisse até a volta de Mu. Mas não tinha coragem de acordá-lo; não queria mais vê-lo com dor.

"Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de ensinar-lhe, Adel... Mas não posso pensar apenas em mim, não posso. Você quer ir para os braços de Seema, e este sentimento eu compreendo muito bem. Não vou mais impedi-lo, pequeno, a escolha é totalmente sua."

Adelphos continuou a dormir, enquanto Hyoga balançava-o e refrescava-o com o pano. Comovida, Charis esforçou-se para sair da cama, suportando a dor dos ferimentos, até alcançar o mestre na cadeira.

"Mestre..."

"É errado deixar que ele vá, Charis? Adel está sofrendo tanto... Não sei quando Mu voltará, não sei se ainda há salvação para ele..."

"Segure-o, mestre. Quando Mu voltar e injetar o remédio, você lembrará este episódio junto com Adel, daqui a mais de dez anos."

Mesmo com dificuldades, Charis trocou a água da bacia e esfriou-a com o cosmos. Em seguida, sorriu a Hyoga.

"Vamos, mestre, não desista... Não foi o que me ensinou? Não desista, por mais difícil que seja a situação. Deve ensinar isso para Adel também, ele é muito pequeno para aprender sozinho."

"Charis..."

"Ainda tem mais da erva que Nestor nos deu?"

"Eu misturei à água da mamadeira, ele já bebeu quase tudo. Acho que é por isso que se acalmou, pois ela inibe a dor."

"Então está surtindo efeito", sorriu. "Ele vai melhorar."

Hyoga continuou a olhar o bebê, que respirava tranqüilamente, até que se voltou à discípula.

"Charis."

"Sim, mestre?"

"Você pode andar?"

"Posso, mestre. O que quer que eu faça?"

"Apresse Evan a chegar com Lyris. Acho que Adel terá melhores chances se ela estiver por perto. Não há nada melhor para um bebê do que a mãe."

"Certo, mestre!"

Charis saiu, e Hyoga acariciou a cabeça de Adelphos. Sentia que a energia de seu filho estava por um fio, e que não havia mais chances de salvação. Segurou-lhe a mãozinha, transmitindo o cosmos ao seu corpo para dar-lhe mais forças.

'Se eu fizer isso, resistirá mais um pouco, filho? Eu quero que me escute.'

Esperava que Adelphos o escutasse através de seu poder. Charis tinha razão: ainda era cedo para desistir.

'Sou seu mestre e pai, Adel. Desde o início, sou seu amigo. Desde que nasceu, protegido por sua mãe, dediquei-me para que não chorasse nas noites frias da Sibéria, para que não sentisse fome, dor ou tristeza. Infelizmente, não consegui protegê-lo desta doença. Mas estou aqui e aqui permanecerei se quiser continuar conosco. Se quiser ficar, Adel, vou protegê-lo e amá-lo, vou ensiná-lo a defender-se e a respeitar as pessoas, vou mostrar-lhe por que sua mãe se sacrificou para mantê-lo vivo. Lyris, sua mãe adotiva, irá confortá-lo e protegê-lo incondicionalmente. Charis brincará com você, além de protegê-lo quando eu não estiver por perto. Você é bem-vindo para abrigar-se sob suas asas. É bem vindo ao meu cosmos e espero que ele seja aceito por você. Pegue a minha energia e permita que ela lhe dê as forças de que precisa. Pode ser doloroso, mas estou aqui para confortá-lo.'

Seu cosmos foi aceito, aumentando a força vital de Adelphos. O bebê sorriu, enchendo o pai de esperança.

"Está sonhando, filho? Sonhe. Viva. Por favor, viva. Há tantas coisas que ainda lhe ensinarei..."

Naquele momento, Hyoga percebeu que sua mente inundava-se de imagens. Ele via o que Adelphos via em seus sonhos. E ele sonhava com Seema, abrindo-lhe os braços num sorriso maternal e pedindo-lhe que viesse abraçá-la. As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do cavaleiro, que compreendia que era tarde demais. Seema, a mãe, chamava-o. Se Natássia fizesse o mesmo, o que Hyoga faria?

'Vamos, meu pequeno', dizia ela, 'não precisa mais chorar, pois sua mãe voltou. Seu pai também está aqui, morrendo de vontade de abraçá-lo. Não há por que ter medo.'

Hyoga ainda lutou contra aquela ilusão e transferiu mais cosmos ao bebê. Nos instantes seguintes, Seema fitou-o no sonho, sorrindo.

'Obrigada, Hyoga. Você protegeu o meu filho até o último momento. De alguma forma, Adelphos também é seu filho e de Lyris agora. Mas entenda... Se continuar, Adelphos só sofrerá. O corpo dele já não lhe serve mais; só lhe causa dor... Chore, lamente... Mas não prolongue o sofrimento daquele que você ama... Por favor."

Ele sabia que Seema tinha razão; não era certo, tanto quanto não era justo. E, cheio de dor, chorando, abraçou o filho e interrompeu o cosmos.

* * *

Lyris irrompeu a porta da casa num estouro, apoiada em Evan e em Charis.

"Adelphos! Adelphos!"

Hyoga fitou-a chorando, enquanto carregava o Adelphos nos braços. Era apenas a carcaça, pois o espírito não habitava mais o pequeno corpo. Desesperada, ela correu e tomou-lhe Adelphos dos braços. Hyoga deixou que o abraçasse e sentou-se no chão encostado à parede. Fechou os olhos e chorou quieto, na dor que era tão forte quanto as perdas de sua mãe, de Camus e de Isaac.

"Não!", gritava Lyris, "Eu rezei para os deuses! Eu pedi proteção deles! Eu faria sacrifícios, eu faria tudo para salvá-lo... Por que, Ártemis? Por que, Athena? Hera, mãe, Zeus! Por que, deuses?"

Charis estava parada à porta, em silêncio. Apenas as lágrimas expressavam sua tristeza, observando a tragédia na casa onde crescia. Sentiu um toque no ombro e olhou para Evan, que assistia à cena com pena.

"Venha... Vamos deixá-los, Charis."

Esquecendo o ódio que nutria por aquele homofalco, Charis obedeceu-lhe e seguiu-o pelas ruas da cidade. O choro de outros também ecoava nas ruas, assombrando-lhe os pensamentos. Evan guiou-a até um local isolado, onde não se ouviam os gritos de desespero. Sentou-se à beira de uma ribanceira e observou a paisagem, tristemente. De certa forma, o silêncio os confortava.

"Enquanto caminhamos, podemos esquecer nosso objetivo e perdermo-nos", disse ele. "Nós lutamos para que ninguém precise derramar lágrimas. Um líder é bom quando caminha entre os seus e só vê expressões de satisfação. Um dia... vendo Aure trabalhar nas plantações, pensei: vou ser bom para ela. Quis ser bom para protegê-la, para proteger tudo isso. Sou um homofalco de orgulho, sou o melhor para eles. E em meio a tantos ataques dos guerreiros de Prometeu, perdi-me."

Evan suspirou fundo, tentando conter a tristeza. Charis aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu respeito o seu mestre. Ele é um grande guerreiro, é um grande mestre, é um grande homem. Minhas lembranças de parentes assassinados só me trazem ódio dos humanos, por isso é difícil admitir que ele seja um de nós. Mas ele é. E está lutando para proteger-nos sem ferir nossa cultura."

"Evan..."

"Quando você crescer e virar a nossa líder, Charis, quero que tenha em seu espírito a dor de todos agora. A minha, a de seu mestre, a de Lyris, assim como a de todos os demais que perderam um ente valioso. Você conhece o meu estilo de luta: se caio ferido, logo me levanto para queimar o cosmos, por que acredito que é dessa maneira que sobreviveremos à fúria dos deuses e dos homens. Precisamos manter o peito firme àqueles que nos oprimem. Ontem, eu fiquei feliz com a nossa luta. Você provou ser assim, diante de todos aqueles homofalcos. Por isso, reconheço em você uma líder nata, a quem seguirei até a morte. Só peço que tenha em mente a necessidade de nós, o seu povo. Entenda a nossa dor, Charis. Eu perdi Aure, a garota com quem sonhei desde a infância, e agora pergunto-me: por quê? Por que todos precisam perder tanto? Por que não podemos nos preocupar somente com a colheita para o próximo inverno?"

"Os guerreiros de Prometeu sempre ameaçaram o nosso povo. Nós não podemos viver em paz, nunca, porque Prometeu é imortal. Mas... Nós só queremos viver em paz."

"É dever do líder dar-nos isso."

"Meu pai e Myles esforçaram-se ao máximo. Eu também preciso fazer isso. Mesmo... Mesmo sofrendo."

"Você e eu... E Hyoga, e Lyris... Se não agirmos como Myles diante das mortes de Eleni e de Tibalt, morreremos. Portanto, enquanto o seu mestre estiver se recuperando da morte do filho, quero que você trabalhe ao meu lado."

Curiosa, Charis fitou-o. Aonde Evan desejava chegar com aquela conversa?

"Myles disse que, se ele morresse, a vila teria uma liderança conjunta, comigo e o seu mestre. Ele ainda está sofrendo muito com a morte daquele bebê, e eu também não estou em condições... apropriadas para decidir o que é melhor ao povo. Eu quero que você nos ajude, Charis. Assim, Hyoga não terá como duvidar de minha escolha por você. O tal cavaleiro voltará, mas não sabemos o que fazer até lá. Myles está doente, está de cama. Um de meus soldados está cuidando dele em sua casa. Eu quero ajudar todos os homofalcos, e queria que você me ajudasse."

"Meu mestre sabe dessa liderança conjunta?"

"Não. Mas ele não está em condições de saber ainda, Lyris precisa mais dele do que eu. Você é a futura líder, pode me ajudar a acalmar os demais homofalcos?"

"Eu posso. Mas ele precisa saber disso, Evan."

"Ele acaba de perder o filho. Dê um tempo, Charis, algumas horas até contar-lhe. Eu juro que isso não é nada que vá prejudicá-lo, pelo contrário. Eu... Eu precisei perder Aure para perceber o meu erro. Daqui pra frente, prometo que trabalharei em conjunto com vocês pelo bem de todos os homofalcos. Nós precisamos vencer esta doença, custe o que custar."

"Eu entendi. Vou caminhar de casa em casa para acalmar os enfermos. Você também fará isso?"

"Sim."

Charis levantou-se e preparou-se para partir. Antes disso, olhou para trás e fitou-o mais uma vez.

"Você mudou, Evan."

"Não confunda as coisas, garota. Só porque decidi colaborar, não quer dizer que virei seu amigo. Estou fazendo isso porque não quero mais ver homofalcos chorando, nem mais mortes injustificadas. Eu carrego um coração homofalco, amo o meu povo. Não desejo que ninguém mais sofra."

Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Não foi uma crítica. Foi um elogio."

E afastou-se para cumprir com suas obrigações na ausência de Myles.

* * *

Quando Charis abriu a porta, viu Lyris encolhida na cama, chorando, enquanto Hyoga carregava o corpo de Adelphos com um dos braços e acariciava a esposa com o outro, tentando acalmá-la. Em silêncio, ela apenas fez sinal para que ele viesse conversar com ela. Em voz baixa, disse à esposa:

"Lyris, preciso levar o Adel para o galpão. Tente dormir um pouco."

Hyoga fechou a porta e pôs-se a caminhar na direção da estufa aonde todos os corpos eram levados. Charis seguiu-o, sem saber por onde começar. Foi o mestre que iniciou a conversa para não intimidá-la.

"Há alguma novidade, Charis?"

"Mestre..."

"Não se preocupe comigo. Vamos, diga-me."

'Como quer que não me preocupe?', pensou a garota. 'Eu sei o que é perder alguém valioso de forma tão trágica'. Entretanto, procurou agir com naturalidade para não dificultar-lhe as coisas.

"Myles está muito doente. Mas antes de cair de cama, disse a Evan que vocês dois deveriam trabalhar em conjunto numa liderança dupla. Ele não está condições de comandar a terra dos homofalcos, por isso quer você o Evan trabalhando em equipe."

"Entendo. E o que Evan acha disso?"

"Ele concordou."

"Que bom. Eu temo, porém, não poder ajudá-lo muito agora. Lyris está passando por um momento muito difícil, não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Evan já pensou nisso. Eu assumo por hoje, mestre. Só quis que soubesse da decisão de Myles."

"Não acredito que ele teve essa consideração. Bem, vou agradecer-lhe amanhã. E a você também, Charis."

A garota sorriu e tomou um caminho diferente do dele.

"Não precisa, mestre. Até amanhã e descanse com calma."

Hyoga não disse nada ao ver Charis partir, mas seu pesadelo ainda não terminara. Dirigiu-se ao galpão e pôs gentilmente o corpo de Adelphos ao final da fila de cadáveres. O cheiro de corpos em decomposição forçou-o a tampar o nariz; as moscas sobrevoavam aquelas dezenas de corpos, todos vencidos pela peste.

Ele não podia perder tempo naquele lugar. Voltou para casa o rápido que pôde e viu Lyris soluçando na cama. Trocou a água da bacia e levou-a até ela, com o lenço. Cheio de pesar, levantou uma das asas para verificar a gravidade da doença. As manchas brancas estavam escondidas, mas cresciam de hora em hora, assim como os sintomas.

"O que é isso?", perguntou ela, quando Hyoga molhou-lhe o rosto.

"Você está com febre, Lyris. Está doente também."

"Isso não me importa. Eu não quero remédio nenhum. Deixe-me, Hyoga."

"Eu... Eu não posso."

"Já disse para deixar-me."

O problema com Lyris era que o tratamento não era uma opção após a morte de Adelphos. Hyoga forçou e segurou-lhe o braço quando ela reagiu.

"Ao menos me deixe tentar salvar o meu filho, Lyris. Ele não tem culpa de nada."

Lyris fitou-o com lágrimas, e Hyoga condoeu-se por ela. Beijou-lhe a testa, com os olhos úmidos, antes de passar o lenço molhado nela e em seguida ofereceu um copo de água.

"Eu não quero perder você também, Lyris... Por favor."

Talvez aquele silencioso olhar fosse o mais longo que ela lhe dera desde que se casaram. Ela estava decidindo se deixaria ser curada ou se iria ao mundo de Adelphos para cuidar dele ao lado de Seema. Se fosse antes, ela escolheria a morte sem hesitar. Contudo, tinha outras obrigações na vida. Sentou-se e aceitou o copo d'água.

"Obrigada."

"Eu é que agradeço. Vamos, desistir não faz parte de nós, Lyris... Mu vai voltar com os remédios, eu tenho certeza. E você ainda me tem, mesmo que eu não seja tão importante quanto o Adel... Estou do seu lado até o fim."

"Acha mesmo que ele vai voltar a tempo?"

"Eu acredito em Mu. Neste momento, ele está fazendo todo o possível para encontrar a cura da peste."

Lyris olhou para a parede com o pensamento ainda em Adelphos. Para ela, o Santuário era a instituição que não conseguira salvar a vida de seu filho e de dezenas de pessoas. Portanto, para ela era apenas um bando de incompetentes que buscava o controle sobre os homofalcos, num prelúdio a um domínio completo e opressor.

"Se é que há uma cura..."

"Há cura será descoberta porque já existe. Em breve... Espere."

Hyoga levantou-se da cama e queimou o cosmos suavemente. Sentia o cosmos de Mu aproximar-se, o que podia significar a tão sonhada cura da peste. Sorriu e concentrou sua mente no contato ansioso.

'Mu?'

'Hyoga, já estou chegando. Mantenha o seu cosmos constante para guiar-me.'

'Conseguiram achar a cura?'

'Não se preocupe, ela já está chegando.'

Hyoga sorriu de alívio com a notícia e chegou-se a Lyris, segurando-lhe ambos os braços.

"Ele conseguiu, Lyris. O Mu conseguiu, está trazendo o remédio! Você vai ficar boa!"

Entretanto, a esposa apenas fitou-o através de olhos molhados, como se aquela fosse a pior notícia do mundo.

"E ele vai trazer meu Adelphos de volta?"

E novamente o choque da morte do filho assombrava-o com a certeza de que nenhum remédio traria o seu filho de volta. Sentou-se de novo na cama, ao lado da esposa, e envolveu-a em silêncio, na tentativa de diluir aquela dor que nunca desapareceria deles. Sabia que poderia diminuir e que eles acabariam por acostumar-se a ela, mas jamais seriam capazes de esquecer.

"Não, Lyris, não vai. Mas... Vai salvar você e este pequenino aqui."

A mão passeou pelo ventre que sintetizava o ovo do primeiro filho biológico do casal; contornou a silhueta e parou nas costas, numa aproximação que a obrigou a apoiar-se em seu peito.

"Com ele, nós iremos superar."


	36. 35

Mu abriu a bagagem que trouxera e revelou inúmeros frascos contendo o remédio da peste na frente de Evan, Charis e Hyoga, sorrindo.

"Os cientistas da Fundação Grado tiveram dificuldades de identificar essa bactéria, mas lograram em obter um antibiótico que pudessem combatê-lo. Eu quero que vocês busquem os enfermos mais graves. Não podemos perder tempo, pois há vidas em jogo!"

Evan chamou todos os soldados e espalhou a notícia; Charis e Hyoga visitaram cada casa homofalca em busca dos doentes mais comprometidos e trazendo-os à presença de Mu, que se instalou na casa de Charis para administrar as doses. Aos poucos, uma enorme fila formou-se na cabana, enquanto o cavaleiro de ouro tratava um a um com paciência e calma.

Como o antibiótico era forte e causava desconforto aos pacientes, Evan e Charis ficaram por perto para tranqüilizar a população e informar quando seria a próxima dose. O cavaleiro precisava permanecer ali por mais alguns dias, pois precisava aplicar uma dose diária em cada habitante doente por três dias. Depois precisaria verificar o extermínio total da doença para voltar ao Santuário e declarar a missão cumprida. Para alguns, era uma chatice manusear seringas e remédios o dia inteiro, sem cessar, mas Mu não emitia nenhuma reclamação ou demonstrava sinais de cansaço durante a aplicação.

Para distraí-lo, Charis contava-lhe animadamente sobre a vida dos homofalcos e o seu progressivo treinamento para tornar-se a líder ideal dos homofalcos. À sua companhia, Mu sorria e aproveitava para sanar suas curiosidades sobre aquele povo alado.

"Acreditava-se que as asas das águias tornavam nossas penas mais fortes", contava ela, "e por isso era comum homofalcos caçarem águias em grupo em pleno ar. Uma vez a cada quatro anos, quando ocorrem os jogos homofalcos de nosso povo, o líder reúne um grupo de amigos para uma caça aérea com as mãos nuas e sem o uso do cosmos. Aquele que consegue capturá-la sacrifica-a para Ártemis e recebe a bênção da deusa para uma boa colheita nos próximos anos."

"Ver uma caçada assim deve ser emocionante", respondeu Mu, enquanto sugava o remédio do frasco com a seringa. "Nunca vi um combate aéreo entre pássaros, apenas caçadas terrestres. Deve ser mais difícil encurralar um pássaro."

"E é. Nos jogos, o líder escolhe mais dois homofalcos, o que é pouco para encurralar a águia. O motivo disso é que eles precisarão demonstrar perfeito controle das asas e realizar acrobacias para enganá-la. Há outra ocasião em que isso acontece, que é o ritual de iniciação dos jovens, quando passam à idade adulta. Todos os homofalcos que escolhem o caminho da guerra, homens ou mulheres, precisam caçar uma águia nas mesmas condições, mas sozinho. Ele tem o prazo de um dia para fazê-lo, ou não poderá casar-se e adquirir a independência."

"Mas é um teste fácil, não é?"

Mu concentrou-se na veia do braço da homofalca idosa que travava e calou-se por algum tempo a fim de não cometer erros na aplicação. Sorriu para o filho dela.

"Não se preocupe. Dê a ela repouso e controle a febre."

Atirou a seringa numa caixa de lixo e logo abriu uma nova.

"Digo, uma hora a águia ficará cansada de tanto fugir."

"Você é que pensa, Mu. Há um tempo limitado para tentar, e o homofalco em teste não pode sair do território, mesmo que a águia fuja. Se ele falha, é amarrado e trancafiado num quarto escuro, longe de qualquer contato. Ele é alimentado uma vez por dia por um soldado, por uma semana, quando lhe é permitida outra tentativa."

"E se ele volta a falhar?"

"O processo se repete até que consiga. Há histórias de homofalcos que levaram meses até conseguir. A cada falha, fica mais difícil, pois seus músculos atrofiam durante o período de confinamento."

"E já houve homofalcos que nunca conseguiram?"

"É muito raro. Só acontece quando o homofalco tem algum defeito na asa. Mas indivíduos assim não são treinados ao combate, pois não têm condições de suportarem uma luta."

O homofalco doente no qual Mu aplicava o remédio naquele momento, comentou:

"Falhar para sempre nunca vi, mas houve um homofalco que só conseguiu ao final de dois anos!"

"É mesmo?"

"Ele está bem do seu lado."

Até Charis surpreendeu-se com o relato, pois o homofalco se referia a Evan, que desviou o olhar e não quis falar a respeito.

"Mas o Evan? Ele é o melhor acrobata aéreo de nosso povo!"

O senhor riu baixo e olhou ao orgulhoso rapaz.

"Por pouco, ele não morreu. Depois disso, virou o que nós conhecemos hoje. Mas acho que essa é uma história que ele mesmo deve contar."

"Não vale à pena", respondeu Evan. "Não é nada que acrescente algo a vocês."

Dizendo isso, voltou-se à fila de doentes, causando um novo riso no velho.

"Ele é mesmo um menino diferente..."

"Está pronto", disse Mu, retirando a seringa. "Volte amanhã no mesmo horário para receber a segunda dose. Em breve o senhor estará como novo."

"Quem me dera, jovem. Obrigado."

"Que estranho", comentou Charis, "eles não têm medo de você. Mesmo eu, não me sinto desconfortável quando estou ao seu lado, Mu. É diferente dos outros humanos. Sempre sinto um calafrio quando estou próxima a um humano; sentia isso até no mestre Hyoga no começo. Mas com você, não. Por quê?"

"Talvez seja porque não sou um humano como os outros, Charis. Fui criado isolado dos homens como vocês. Meu povo é pequeno, minha vila também. Nossa cultura, como a sua, também não se esqueceu dos rituais e da adoração aos deuses. Athena mandou-me porque sou o curandeiro deles e porque não sou um humano como os outros."

"Ela pensou em nossa cultura antes de enviá-lo..."

"É claro. Athena é uma grande líder, Charis, ela pensa não apenas em seus cavaleiros, mas nas pessoas que protege também. Ela sabe que os homofalcos detestam humanos, por isso escolheu, entre os cavaleiros, aquele que tinha menos contato com os humanos."

"Quer dizer que você vivia como nós, Mu?"

"Bem... Não exatamente igual a vocês. Nós moramos numa região um pouco mais quente. Nossa vila é muito pequena, e nós nos isolamos das pessoas por causa dos nossos... dons."

"O teleporte?"

"Entre outros. Os homens sempre discriminaram o meu povo e vieram atrás de nós por causa da telecinesia. Interesses, dinheiro, ou por pura curiosidade. Por esse motivo, meu povo escolheu um representante para eles, que permaneceria numa torre de pedra e seria o guardião da entrada. Esse sou eu. Minha responsabilidade é proteger o meu povo de invasores, decidir, entre os visitantes, quem merece ou não ver os lemurianos. Em certas ocasiões, até permitimos que convidados entrem em nossa vila."

"Lemurianos?"

"É como nos chamam, assim como vocês são chamados de homofalcos..."

"Não imaginava isso... Que houvesse outros povos além de nós."

"Há, mas vivem isolados para manter sua cultura como vocês. Há algumas semelhanças. Vejo que vocês têm claras dificuldades quando há uniões entre homofalcos e humanos."

"Sim, os bebês geralmente nascem defeituosos."

"Nós também, mas não é pelo bebê nascer com deficiências. O poder telecinético é transmitido a gerações futuras. Pode o filho não nascer com o dom, mas seu neto ou o descendente de várias gerações, sim. Portanto, no meu povo é proibido ter relações com humanos. Se isso acontece, o filho do casal deve ser imediatamente executado."

"Que horror!"

"Sei que é bárbaro, mas é a nossa maneira de protegermo-nos dos homens. Vocês também têm um sistema de defesa que é a imediata execução de quem mente e não é fiel à palavra."

"Mas será que não é injusto um bebê morrer pelo que seus pais fizeram?"

"Sim... Nesses casos, é muito difícil convencê-los a mudar de idéia, pois a vida desse jovem na terra dos humanos poderia comprometer nossa segurança. Mas eu também penso como você, Charis, principalmente... Principalmente porque meu discípulo estaria morto se não fosse por minha intervenção. Quando uma mulher de nosso povo casou-se secretamente com um jovem pesquisador, teve um pequeno mestiço que ia ser descartado pelos lemurianos. Ela veio pedir socorro para mim, que na época, tinha acabado de conquistar a armadura de ouro de Áries. A única chance de salvá-lo era torná-lo um cavaleiro de Athena, que é a nossa deusa protetora, e educá-lo na arte da guerra para servir à deusa. Entre os lemurianos, ele não tinha lugar. Por esta razão, tomei-o como discípulo e, desde então, ele me segue. É alguns anos mais velho que você e está treinando com afinco para tornar-se um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu tenho certeza de que ele tem um grande futuro como cavaleiro, assim como você tem na posição de líder, Charis."

"No fundo... Somos todos iguais, não somos, Mu? Mestre Hyoga ensinou-me isso logo no começo, que há humanos bons entres os maus, e homofalcos maus entre os bons."

Mu sorriu e prosseguiu com os remédios.

"Ele tem razão."

Um profundo ronco vindo do interior de Mu interrompeu a conversa, fazendo Charis rir.

"Nem mesmo cavaleiros são invencíveis à fome, eu suponho. Não gostaria de fazer uma pausa, Mu? Os mais doentes já foram tratados, e os próximos podem esperar meia hora para que reponha suas energias. Como agradecimento, queria oferecer-lhe o melhor, embora estas terras não nos permitam ter uma cozinha muito variada."

"Obrigado, Charis, mas pretendo ficar aqui até terminar. Todas estas pessoas estão esperando pelo tratamento, com o coração ansioso e o medo estampado nos olhos. Nenhum cavaleiro deve priorizar sua própria saúde quando tantos outros estão numa situação pior, não concorda?"

"Então eu buscarei algo para que não morra de fome antes de amanhã. Eu já volto!"

Mu sorriu e continuou a aplicar o remédio, de enfermo a enfermo, de minuto a minuto, sem cessar, sem descansar. Terminou somente de madrugada, quando Charis lhe ofereceu a própria cama para que repousasse para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Não contente com a situação controlada por Mu, Evan reuniu todos os homens saudáveis no dia seguinte para iniciar uma investigação que Hyoga não cria ser necessária. Não obstante, não se manifestou contrário à ação, pois estava ocupado cuidando de Lyris e ajudando Mu a organizar o tratamento de toda a população doente. Mesmo Charis sendo parte responsável da cidade enquanto Myles estivesse de cama, não queria que a pupila esforçasse-se além da conta depois de travar um combate tão intenso com Evan. Dedicava-se, pois, em tempo integral para aliviar-lhe as tarefas.

A morte de Adelphos recaíra pesadamente sobre os ombros, misturada às lembranças de Seema, da época em que trabalhara nas estufas como ajudante. Recordava seu corpo caído e ensangüentado, protegendo o ovo de Adelphos. De que adiantara aquele sacrifício se ele não conseguira sobrepujar a peste do bebê? Além da consciência pesada que portava pela amiga, os poucos meses que passara cuidando do bebê foram suficientes para criar um vínculo emotivo, que não desapareceria, mesmo depois de anos de cicatrização daquela ferida.

Para Lyris, era como perder um filho do próprio ventre. Hyoga esperava que o seu futuro ovo pudesse atenuar o sofrimento da esposa, mas temia que aquele não sobrevivesse ou nascesse com deficiências físicas devido à incompatibilidade genética. Teria ele asas saudáveis para voar tão bem quanto os homofalcos puros de sangue ou a ausência delas para viver como um humano normal? Sofreria discriminação por ser híbrido? 'Talvez isto não seja certo para ele', pensava, quando a imagem de um filho deficiente invadia-lhe a mente. 'O sofrimento por ser diferente é inevitável.'

"Hyoga?"

O rapaz foi sugado para fora do mundo da divagação e voltou-se à esposa, sentada na cama.

"Desculpe. O que disse?"

"Perguntei se você não precisava acompanhar Evan nas investigações. Cuidar da terra dos homofalcos é sua responsabilidade como líder provisório e cavaleiro de Athena, se não estiver errada. Não se preocupe, você pode ir."

Hyoga sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e fitou a parede, indeciso. Não era certo deixá-la sozinha, doente e logo depois de perder Adelphos para a mesma doença.

"Mu está trabalhando com os remédios, Evan está buscando a origem da contaminação, se é que existe uma origem definida. Mais tarde, irei vê-los e oferecer a minha ajuda. Mas você... Não pode ficar sozinha numa hora destas. Está doente, está sofrendo, e por mais que diga para não me preocupar... Eu sei que está sofrendo, Lyris. Eu também estou."

"Mas vou ficar bem. Vá, você tem afazeres, cavaleiro."

Suspirando, ele se levantou. Não podia negar que tinha responsabilidades, mas também era inaceitável que a esposa fosse deixada para trás. Hesitou, olhou para trás, quis ficar.

"O que foi, Hyoga? Já disse para ir. Se ficar e for irresponsável, como posso ser respeitada entre os homofalcos e andar entre eles sem que me vejam como esposa de um folgado?"

"Desculpe. Eu já vou."

Hyoga saiu perturbado de casa, com a estranha sensação de fazer o que é errado para si. Entretanto, permanecer em casa também lhe traria sua cota de culpa. Independente de sua escolha era certo se sentir desconfortável e hesitante.

Cruzou a cidade com o olhar distante, alheio às conversas dos homofalcos e à vida que começava retornar ao normal. Caminhava naturalmente em direção ao campo de treino, onde Evan concentrava os seus homens para organizar as investigações sobre a doença. Encontrou o homofalco no centro, conversando com um grupo de soldados e gesticulando numa região isolada da cidade.

"Verifiquem cada monte de neve, cada arbusto, cada pedra. Não deixem passar nada. Vão!"

O bater de asas criou um breve brisa que agitou os cabelos do cavaleiro na caminhada até ali. Evan voltou-se a ele com neutralidade.

"Cavaleiro. Como vai a sua esposa?"

"Estamos controlando a febre, e ela está melhorando aos poucos. Mas... o problema não é no corpo, é na alma. Ela só casou comigo para ser mãe do Adel. E agora..."

"Eu entendo. Não o culpo se quiser permanecer ao seu lado. Esse é um conselho de alguém que perdeu mais do que deveria nesta crise."

"Não. Eu preciso assumir minhas responsabilidades também, Evan. Eu quero ajudar. Conseguiu descobrir algo?"

"Ainda não. É provável que não encontremos nada desse trabalho todo, pois creio que foi só uma reincidência da doença... Mas eu não me sentiria bem se não fizesse isto. Os homens já começaram a desconfiar de minha liderança com uma busca tão inútil, mas ainda acho devemos ser cautelosos com qualquer perigo que nos cerque. Meu dever é proteger os homofalcos até o fim, mesmo que estes se voltem contra mim. No entanto... já estou pensando em desistir..."

"Evan! Evan!"

Dois homofalcos chegaram voando às pressas e pousaram ao lado de Hyoga. Carregavam um maço de folhas com tanto cuidado que era como se fosse um bebê.

"Nós encontramos alguns objetos suspeitos, Evan!"

Sobre o maço de folhas, Hyoga viu pequenas ampolas de vidro quebradas, já secas. Os homofalcos não possuíam tecnologia para fabricar frascos tão pequenos e perfeitos como aquele. Se as suspeitas de Evan estivessem certas, a peste não aparecera pela natureza. Hyoga sentiu um odor forte quanto cheirou um dos vidros, que o deixou com dor de cabeça. Olhou aos soldados e perguntou:

"Onde vocês acharam?"

"Perto da montanha, senhor, naquela direção."

"Direção dos ventos", observou Evan, "perfeito para contaminar a cidade."

"Não foi por acaso. Um humano muito bem preparado fez isso. Resta-nos saber quem foi."

Irritado, o homofalco ergueu-se no ar e chamou pelos homofalcos restantes.

"Muito bem, todos comigo! Vamos verificar cada local por esses frascos malditos! Verifiquem cada vegetal, quero tudo que seja estranho na área. Não temos tempo a perder!"

Antes de seguir com o grupo, voltou-se ao cavaleiro.

"Cavaleiro, o que devemos fazer com esses frascos? O cavaleiro curandeiro sabe?"

"Devemos enviar à Athena para que os cientistas da Fundação Grado analisem. Mu saberá o que recolher."

"Então o chame. Ele precisa nos ensinar como recolher esse material. Há uma maneira correta de fazer isso, eu suponho."

"Está bem. Ele irá com vocês."

* * *

Mu observou os frascos e em seguida os galhos que foram recolhidos nas proximidades.

"Ela deve ter atacado as plantas, e depois passou aos homofalcos. Eles escolheram os melhores locais para a contaminação."

"Os guerreiros de Prometeu?", perguntou Charis?

"Não sei. Mas descobrirei quando retornar. Quando terminar de aplicar as doses de hoje, viajarei à noite ao Santuário para deixar as amostras e até amanhã de manhã, retornarei para dar continuidade ao tratamento. Assim está bem a vocês?"

"Eu agradeço", respondeu Evan, embora Hyoga percebesse que o homofalco se esforçava para dar tal resposta, "por favor, volte logo para continuar; as vidas desses homofalcos dependem de você."

"Se eu deixasse que a esposa de Hyoga morresse doente, nem quero imaginar as conseqüências. Não se preocupem."

"Mas Mu... Vai mesmo viajar à noite sem descansar?"

O cavaleiro de ouro sorriu à garota.

"Com sorte, terei algum tempo antes de ir. Não posso render-me facilmente, não concorda, Charis?"

Era algo que ele repetia para si mesmo. Se perdesse a persistência no meio do caminho, quantas vidas seriam sacrificadas inutilmente? Doar-se à humanidade era a razão de estar ali e de servir à deusa com a própria vida. Sentar-se e descansar era uma ofensa ao seu juramento de cavaleiro. Mu afastou-se do grupo e observou a longa fila de enfermos para ser tratados.

"Falamo-nos depois. Preciso voltar ao trabalho agora."

Charis voltou-se ao mestre, sorrindo.

"Mestre, posso ir até a sua casa?"

"Claro, mas por quê?"

"Como você vai passar o resto da tarde verificando outros pontos de infecção, quero passar algumas horas com Lyris para animá-la um pouco durante a sua ausência. Eu não sei se isso é o certo depois de perder um ente querido, mas eu acho que ela não pode se sentir sozinha numa hora dessas."

"Charis..."

"Nós nos vemos depois, mestre."

A garota mancou na direção da casa de Hyoga. Os ferimentos causados pela luta com Evan não a intimidavam a agir de acordo com suas vontades. Mesmo com as queimaduras e as feridas, não se importava de andar sob a luz ou de vencer grandes distâncias para averiguar o que ocorria na cidade, entre os líderes.

Quanto a Mu, ficou sozinho na casa de Charis depois da partida de Hyoga e de Evan para novas investigações, restando a ele a importante tarefa de medicar os homofalcos. À esquerda, havia vidros e mais vidros de remédios; à direita, caixas contendo centenas de seringas. Eram como uma contagem regressiva ao final da sua missão, que, aparentemente, estava longe de concretizar-se.

A noite demorou a chegar, assim como o último paciente. Quando viu o homofalco ir para casa, amparado por uma filha, Mu suspirou e jogou-se na cama, exausto. Estava sonolento, pronto para embarcar num mundo além do real. Levantou-se, pois não podia dormir. Notou que os homofalcos tinham-lhe deixado um prato de comida à tarde, que permanecera intocado até então.

'Pelo menos isso me dará energia para manter-me acordado', pensou.

Comeu e arrumou as amostras para a fundação cuidadosamente na mala. Também não podia esquecer-se de pegar mais algumas doses do antibiótico, que já estava acabando. Verificou sua bagagem mais uma vez e lutou contra a vontade de permanecer ali. Não podia ficar mais.

Queimou o cosmos e concentrou-se com o poder da mente. Naquelas horas, agradecia aos céus por ser um lemuriano dotado de uma forte telecinesia. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava fora da cidade, em algum lugar nas montanhas, em meio ao vento cortante da Sibéria. Seu poder impedia-o de viajar grandes distâncias com um teleporte, mas com certeza era mais rápido que o modo tradicional.

Na quinta ou sexta vez, estava próximo à Kohotek. Pensou em Shun e na June, na vida que iniciaram ali. Shun com certeza viajava para a Grécia, e June estava sozinha. Como tinha sede, resolveu fazer uma pequena pausa antes de continuar e saber como estava a companheira do amigo. Sua próxima parada foi a porta da cabana que outrora pertencera a Hyoga e agora servia de morada ao jovem casal.

Bateu na porta, e June abriu-a como se esperasse um fantasma ou assombração naquela hora da noite; seu rosto pálido indicava que havia algo mais na ocasião. Mu sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

"Desculpe incomodar a esta hora, June, mas estava voltando de uma missão fiquei com sede. Será que posso fazer uma pausa de alguns minutos em sua casa?"

"Você não veio por causa do Shun?"

"Shun já deve ter chegado à Grécia, não? Não, eu só vim por causa da água mesmo. Posso?"

A expressão nervosa da amazona não desapareceu, apesar de suas boas maneiras. Alargou a abertura da porta para mostrar o interior da cabana, que apresentava uma temperatura deveras agradável devido à lareira. No entanto, o que ela queria não era permitir que ele entrasse, mas revelar o que se passava ali. Na cama, Shun estava deitado, coberto por grossas mantas.

"Mas... O que ele faz aqui?"

"Pensei que tivesse vindo por ter sentido o cosmos dele. Se não foi por isso, estamos com sorte. Shun foi atacado no caminho de volta das montanhas por alguns guerreiros que se diziam servos de Prometeu. Ele voltou com ferimentos tão graves e profundos que fiquei com medo de que não sobrevivesse à noite. O médico da vila vizinha não se encontra ali, e eu não sabia a quem recorrer. Ele não abre os olhos desde que voltou e desmaiou em meus braços, Mu."

O cavaleiro apressadamente entrou em casa e correu até Shun, que por enquanto dormia sem reclamar da dor. Tirou as mantas e viu as bandagens tingidas de vermelho e manchando o lençol. Uma das mãos pousava inconscientemente sobre Luna, a espada sagrada dos homofalcos, protegendo-a conforme prometera; a outra se cerrava num punho, como se resistisse aos ferimentos.

"Você viu quem o atacou?"

"Não, Shun apareceu ontem, quase morto. Eu não vi a luta."

Imediatamente, Mu tirou as bandagens de Shun, uma a uma, e utilizou o cosmos para fechar os ferimentos. Com o seu poder, dispensava a necessidade de costurar os rasgos mais graves e tirava a vida de Shun do perigo. Derramou um anti-séptico sobre cada corte e cobriu-os com gazes limpas.

"Como ele está?", perguntou June, quando lhe trazia o desejado copo de água.

Mu sorriu-lhe e bebeu toda a água de uma só vez.

"Ele vai ficar bom. Você sabe que Shun não morreria tão fácil assim. Com um pouco de descanso, logo estará apto a viajar novamente."

"Ele precisa partir?"

"Pelo que soube, Shun precisa levar essa espada ao Santuário o mais depressa possível. Mas não se preocupe, June. Athena deve saber o que fazer com ela. Eu posso cumprir essa missão no lugar dele e permitir que se recupere com mais calma."

June fitou-o em silêncio por alguns momentos, como se estivesse dúvida sobre o que fazer. Mu estranhou, pois acreditava que a garota aceitaria sem nem hesitar, pensando no bem estar de Shun. Ela suspirou e sentou-se à mesa, confusa.

"Ele não vai gostar disso..."

"Como?"

"O Shun. Ele não parece, mas é mais teimoso que a maioria dos homens que conheço. Quando ele enfia uma idéia na cabeça, nem Athena pode convencê-lo do contrário. Ele sempre foi assim, desde a época do treinamento. Teimoso... mesmo à beira da morte."

"Eu pensei que fosse concordar comigo. Shun a descreveu de outra forma para nós, mais... inflexível."

"Eu era assim. Mas... Por mais que eu o forçasse a fazer aquilo que desejava, por mais que eu tentasse moldá-lo à minha maneira, às minhas necessidades, Shun não mudaria. Ele é um indivíduo único, com sua formação, suas idéias, seus princípios. Por mais que eu queira... Ele não mudará nisso. Se tomo uma decisão, preciso tomá-la por ele também, considerando os seus desejos. E eu conheço-o bastante para perceber que essa missão pertence unicamente a ele. Ele, Mu, é o único que tem o direito de carregar essa espada."

"Então vai deixá-lo viajar neste estado?"

"Eu também faço parte dos cavaleiros de Athena. Eu irei com ele para protegê-lo. E juro pela honra de meu título que irei conseguir."

"Talvez eu possa ajudar. Neste momento, estou me dirigindo ao Santuário por meio da minha telecinesia. Se quiser, eu posso levá-los comigo e assim encurtar a viagem. A despeito do afazer pendente que Shun possui, poderá descansar e recuperar-se no Santuário com mais conforto."

Desta vez, June não hesitou. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a preparar a mala de viagens.

"Deixe-me fazer a mala."

* * *

"Está acordada?"

A resposta foi um suspiro do canto do quarto escuro, com a furtiva claridade das brasas da lareira. Hyoga acendeu a lamparina e sentou-se à beira da cama, exausto. Passara o dia auxiliando os homofalcos na busca de indícios de contaminação da bactéria da peste e agora achava que ficaria doente se tivesse que averiguar mais um arbusto. Depois de encontrar os frascos, Evan ordenou que todos iniciassem uma inspeção na cidade à procura de focos da doença.

"Encontramos alguns frascos que provavelmente continham os agentes infecciosos. Eu acho que essa crise foi intencional. As plantas também são atingidas, e quem toca nelas pode pegar a doença."

"Adelphos ficou doente depois de brincar fora de casa?"

"Eu acho que sim, mas não é nenhuma certeza por enquanto. Lyris, fiquei o dia inteiro mexendo em plantas infectadas. Preciso de um banho antes de deitar-me com você."

"Eu preparo."

"Não. Descanse, eu faço tudo."

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi enunciada. Hyoga ferveu a água e preparou o banho sozinho, restando a Lyris escutar o ruído da água da tina enquanto ele se lavava. O rapaz ainda mergulhou três vezes para lavar a cabeça, enquanto os olhos perturbados de Lyris não paravam de mirar a parede. Quando ele terminava e enxaguar-se, ela retomou o diálogo.

"Eu fiz tudo errado, não fiz?"

"O quê?"

"Adelphos... Eu fiz tudo errado. Ele ficou doente porque não fui cuidadosa o suficiente. Ele deve ter pegado a doença sob os meus olhos e nem percebi. O fato de ele ter sido levado pela doença foi um castigo, uma lição para que eu nunca mais esquecesse, não acha, Hyoga? E você... Você tem razão de odiar-me..."

A suposição de Lyris ia além de qualquer realidade para Hyoga. Ele parou e fitou-a.

"Quem disse que eu a odeio?"

"Você diz de forma silenciosa... Quando me impede de ajudá-lo nas tarefas... Quando se mantém distante... Além disso, eu o traí com Tarasios... Eu sou tão suja, tão... descartável."

"Espere."

Hyoga saiu do banho e aproximou-se da cama, sem se importar com o chão que molhava no trajeto.

"Quando a perdoei, tentei não pensar mais no assunto. Quando Adelphos ficou doente, de maneira nenhuma acreditei que fosse sua culpa, Lyris. E descartável? Você? Do que está falando? Se fosse, acha que eu desejaria sua recuperação com tanto anseio?"

"É que você é bom demais para mim, Hyoga."

Rapidamente, Hyoga enxugou-se para deitar-se ao seu lado e acariciar-lhe o rosto melancólico.

"Descartável é a sua tristeza. Venha, vamos dormir."

Por alguns instantes, Lyris recebeu os carinhos conjugais em silêncio, com os olhos marejados. Virou o rosto quando Hyoga tentou alcançar-lhe os lábios e sentou-se subitamente.

"Eu preciso sair."

"Agora?"

"Eu preciso sair. Sinto que ficarei mais doente se ficar."

"Então espere dois minutos. Eu vou com você."

"Obrigada, mas eu quero ir sozinha, Hyoga."

"Mas você não..."

"Não irei longe. Já me sinto forte para caminhar sozinha. Por favor."

A evidente fuga de Lyris de certa forma o magoara, mas não havia espaço para ser egoísta naquele momento. Hyoga reconhecia que Lyris precisava de tempo para recuperar-se da perda de Adelphos e que talvez ele não estivesse em posição de ajudá-la. Assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na cama.

"Bem... Se isso a fizer sentir-se melhor... Não posso impedi-la, posso? Mas se se sentir mal, volte imediatamente."

No instante seguinte, a visão de Hyoga foi tampada pela esposa num abraço raro, cheio de uma ternura indecifrável. Podia ser uma recompensa por sua preocupação, podia ser conseqüência do sofrimento e da depressão, ou ainda uma forma de desculpa. Independente do motivo, ele retribuiu o abraço e beijou-a na testa.

"Tempestades passam, Lyris. Pode ser que desejemos viver nas sombras ou não, mas ela não espera que tomemos essa decisão para dar lugar ao Sol. Isso vai passar, cicatrizes irão ficar. Mas eu continuarei ao seu lado como agora."

A esposa sorriu, antes de levantar-se:

"Você é bom demais para mim."

E saiu calmamente pela porta, deixando-o para trás. Hyoga suspirou e enfiou-se sob os cobertores, frustrado. Esperava que aquela noite fosse tranqüila, mas algo o incomodava. Sentia que Lyris estava descendo uma colina, cada vez mais íngreme, cada vez mais inacessível.


	37. 36

As batidas na porta eram tão fortes que Hyoga acordou do pesado sono após o dia de trabalho. Estava encolhido no canto da cama, sob os grossos cobertores, como um filhote a proteger-se do frio. Lyris ainda rondava a sua mente, na preocupação de não ter ainda chegado.

"Hyoga! Abra, é uma emergência! Abra!"

A voz de Evan irrompeu a sala assim que ele abriu a porta, junto com o desespero. Lyris estava em seus braços, o que deixou o coração do cavaleiro agitado a ponto de ouvir os próprios batimentos ante os comandos do homofalco.

"Precisamos esquentá-la. Agora!"

Imediatamente, Hyoga encheu as panelas de água e tentou acender o forno, mas Evan queimou o cosmos para apressar o trabalho. Com o seu poder de fogo, rapidamente esquentou a água até o ponto de que Lyris necessitava. O corpo congelado da homofalca estava tão fraca que mal podiam ouvir os batimentos do coração. A respiração, fraca, era quase um suspiro, trazendo aflição aos rapazes que a tratavam.

"Evan, o que aconteceu?"

"Encontrei-a desmaiada próxima às montanhas no leste, onde os ventos são insuportáveis. Não sei o que fazia ali, mas trouxe-a o mais depressa possível. Que marido mais irresponsável é você, por deixá-la sair assim de noite, Hyoga! Lyris está doente!"

"Eu não esperava que ela fosse para um local tão arriscado!"

Hyoga quase entrou na tina com Lyris por ter de segurá-la para que não se afogasse na água. Molhou-lhe a cabeça e o rosto diversas vezes, na tentativa de trazê-la de volta, mas ela continuou inerte.

"Vamos, Lyris, não é para desistir agora! Vamos..."

Evan continuou a esquentar a água com o cosmos, até que a cor da pele dela adquirisse um tom rosado, diferente do roxo que tanto os assustava. Hyoga não parou de esquentá-la, na tentativa de acordá-la. Esquentava água na lareira e no forno, apesar de Evan estar ali para ajudá-lo, e chamava-a sem parar.

"Lyris, pode me ouvir? Lyris, acorde, acorde!"

Esperaram por mais meia hora até que ela estivesse fora de perigo. Mais tranqüilo, Evan esquentou mais a água com o cosmos e voltou-se a Hyoga, sério.

"Você disse que ela saiu para dar um volta?"

"Foi o que pensei. Ela tem estado muito chateada com a morte de Adel. Isso eu entendo, mas..."

"Acha que ela tentou tirar a própria vida?"

Hyoga observou-a desesperado. Tudo indicava que Lyris tentara se matar naquele vento gelado, pois nenhum homofalco aproximava-se das montanhas sem estar devidamente agasalhado.

"Não... Ela não pode ter feito isso. Eu sei que devia dar-lhe mais atenção, mas o que mais temo é que Lyris se perca... Eu tentei ser o mais companheiro possível nesses dias, o mais compreensível. Mas mesmo assim..."

"Não é sua culpa. Mas, cavaleiro... Se Lyris deseja morrer, ninguém tem o direito de impedir a sua morte, nem mesmo você. Minha ajuda termina aqui. Você ganhou uma chance para trazê-la de volta, mas não pode impedi-la para sempre. Se o desejo dela é partir... Você não pode fazer nada."

Hyoga parou e observou-a pesaroso. E se ela tentasse outro suicídio? O que ele faria? Impediria? Aceitaria? O quê? Evan enxugou as mãos e dirigiu-se à saída.

"Eu fiz tudo o que podia. Agora só depende de você, cavaleiro."

A porta fechou-se, deixando-o as sós com Lyris. Hyoga manteve-a na água por mais uma hora, tirou-a e trocou-lhe a roupa, com o medo estampado no rosto. Todo aquele esforço para trazê-la de volta não teria qualquer significado se suas palavras não surtissem efeito quando ela acordasse. Jogou mais lenha na lareira e enrolou-a no cobertor mais grosso que tinha. Seu abraço esquentava-a e impedia que ela tentasse fugir quando acordasse.

Quando acordou, Lyris viu-o abraçado a ela e debateu-se nos fortes braços para libertar-se. Hyoga não foi complacente; segurou-a mais forte, mas sem machucá-la. Precisava ter certeza de que não sairia correndo novamente à nevasca logo que a soltasse e que o ovo em seu ventre chegaria a nascer.

"Lyris. Acalme-se, Lyris."

"Hyoga, você... Por que foi atrás de mim?"

"Eu não fui. Evan encontrou-a na montanha, quase morta de frio, e trouxe-a para cá. Se não fosse por ele, você já estaria morta."

"E por que não me deixou morrer? Eu queria ficar com o Adelphos."

"Porque Adelphos está nos braços de Seema, está contente por poder ficar junto à mãe biológica. Mas em seu ventre, há um bebê que precisa de você. E eu também. Por favor, Lyris, não me abandone."

"Por que se agarra a mim? Não foi você que quis casar-se comigo. Eu o traí, fui indigna. Por que uma homofalca assim merece viver? Diga-me..."

"Porque não importa o motivo de ter ficado com você agora e porque você ganhou uma chance para recomeçar, Lyris."

A homofalca encolheu-se, quase tremendo. Estava acuada, nervosa com a maneira como Hyoga a prendia ali. Queria libertar-se daqueles braços e correr para a morte, para o seu Adelphos, mas ele não a largava em hipótese alguma.

"Você pode me soltar agora, Hyoga."

"Para que tente se matar de novo? Mesmo que me prometa, como vou saber se não irá tentar outro suicídio? Afinal, a pena para a mentira na terra dos homofalcos é a morte, o que a deixaria mais do que satisfeita, pois nem eu teria como impedi-la. Portanto, a única forma de mantê-la viva é esta, segurando-a junto de mim, de maneira que não tente nenhuma loucura."

"Por causa dos meus erros do passado, decidi que não voltaria a mentir para você. Manterei minha palavra até a morte, Hyoga."

"Então promete que não tentará mais se matar?"

"Eu queria prometer isso, Hyoga. Mas depois que Adelphos morreu, não sei se tenho forças para continuar vivendo com você. Eu quero, mas... Não tenho vontade de fazer mais nada, nem mesmo de cuidar de mim mesma. Não tenho vontade nem de sair da cama."

"Se for assim, não a soltarei. Eu quero a sua promessa, Lyris, agora."

Passaram-se segundos intermináveis ao cavaleiro enquanto esperava pela respostas de Lyris. Mesmo que tivesse de permanecer ali por dias, não sairia daquela cama sem a promessa de que não haveria mais tentativas de suicídios.

"Vamos morrer de sede assim, Hyoga", foi a resposta seca da esposa.

Hyoga permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos, esperando que ela cedesse. Como a força de vontade de ambos fatalmente os levaria ao desejo de Lyris, ele decidiu por outra opção.

"Então prometa que não o fará até que me dê um filho. Pelo menos um filho eu quero de você Lyris, mesmo que nasça com alguma deficiência. Eu prometo a você que quando ele chorar em meus braços, não a impedirei de tirar a própria vida se desejar. Como isto lhe parece?"

Lyris apoiou-se nele, desanimada.

"Você é um humano, eu sou uma homofalca. Você tem noção das chances que temos de ter um filho, Hyoga? É provável que ele nem saia da casca."

"Eu não quero saber das chances. É injusto que me abandone sem deixar um herdeiro do meu sangue. Se quer se matar, esta é a minha condição para que aceite. Caso contrário, eu a proibirei de afastar-se de mim, mesmo por um segundo, em todos os momentos do dia, no treino de Charis e nas tarefas que desempenho como cavaleiro. E cada vez que tentar tirar a própria vida, eu a impedirei com todas as minhas forças."

Era a última opção, mas Hyoga recorreu à sua autoridade como marido para deixá-la sem escolha. Queria ganhar tempo até ter um bebê e convencer Lyris de que precisava cuidar daquela pequena criatura por ser de seu ventre. Se o amor maternal arrastara-a à depressão, apenas o mesmo poderia tirá-la dela.

"O que decidiu, Lyris?", voltou a perguntar, após dez minutos de silêncio.

"Você só está adiando o inevitável, Hyoga. Seria mais simples permitir que eu morresse agora e acabasse com todo o sofrimento. Cada vez que penso no nosso filho, inevitavelmente a imagem de Adelphos vem à mente."

"Então terá de conviver com isso até que eu tenha o nosso bebê. Não acha que é um sacrifício válido a essa criança? Você não é a mãe dela?"

"Está bem", respondeu ela, após uma pausa, "eu aceito a sua proposta. Terei um filho seu para deixar como herdeiro e depois... Irei para junto de Adelphos. Esperarei até ter certeza de que ele crescerá forte e saudável. Mas depois, se eu ainda desejar, quero que você o faça. Quero que você seja a pessoa atravessar-me o peito, Hyoga. Será essa a nossa promessa."

A exigência de Lyris deixou-o inquieto, temendo como seria esse dia quando chegasse. Esperava que o instinto maternal a mantivesse com ele, mas e se a depressão não fosse superada? E se ele tivesse de matar a própria esposa? Aflito, abraçou-a mais forte, como se segurasse sua própria vida na Terra. Logo Lyris remexeu-se e voltou-se e ele.

"Hyoga? Você já pode me soltar."

"Ah... Desculpe."

Lyris afastou-se na cama e deitou-se de costas para ele. Logo dormia pesada e relaxadamente enquanto ele continuava acordado, assombrado com a promessa que fizera. Sabia que as palavras de Lyris foram apenas para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas tão terríveis que era ele o perturbado agora. O que aconteceria quando o bebê de ambos finalmente chorasse em seus braços? Seria capaz de manter sua promessa?

* * *

O retorno de Mu trouxe euforia e novas esperanças aos homofalcos enfermos, junto à nova carga de remédios e à notícia que deixou Hyoga inquieto, desejando descer as montanhas. Shun fora internado no hospital de Atenas, sob os cuidados da Fundação Grado, tal como dos demais cavaleiros de Athena. Luna já estava nas mãos seguras da deusa e o cristal era o próximo projeto do Santuário. Hyoga adquiriria, então, a completa alforria de Myles, o que não seria uma significante mudança, já que suas tarefas para com o líder não passavam de simples consertos ou pequenas ajudas.

A notícia mais reveladora, entretanto, não era o ataque a Shun, mas o resultado da análise dos frascos coletados por Evan e seus homens. Como suspeitaram, a cultura que continham alastrou-se por determinadas plantas e homofalcos e disseminou a doença como uma nuvem a cobrir suas terras. Em resposta imediata, Evan organizou grupos para procurar os culpados, enquanto Myles começava a recuperar as forças e preparava-se para reassumir a liderança.

Já Hyoga estava dividido entre as preocupações de casa, do trabalho e do amigo. Resolveu, assim, definir prioridades: em primeiro, procuraria por quaisquer pistas dos inimigos, pois esse era o seu dever como cavaleiro de Athena; em segundo, cuidaria de Lyris e sua depressão. Quanto a Shun, precisava confiar em Saori e em seus amigos, sendo que não havia como deixar aquelas terras.

Depois de passar a manhã rondando cada canto da terra dos homofalcos, parou diante do cemitério que ganhara vários novos habitantes e circulou entre as lápides de madeira, semi-enterradas e com nomes lapidados em grego. Parou diante da sepultura de Adelphos, que cavara, sujo de barro como tantos outros que perderam entes queridos, um pouco antes da chegada de Mu. Cerrou os punhos com força, relembrando os amargos e finais momentos do filho em seus braços, sem poder salvá-lo, sem poder sequer tranqüilizá-lo.

Já estivera no inferno em pessoa, já presenciara as torturas dos mortos no reino de Hades. Mas como eram julgadas crianças que mal possuíam consciência da própria vida? Como haver uma morte justa a elas? Seriam carregadas nos braços de Hermes até os campos Elíseos? Seriam puras? Ajoelhou-se e uniu as mãos, mas não sabia para quem rezar. Havia de fato um deus para Adelphos?

Fechou os olhos e rezou para a mãe. Podia confiar nela para conduzir seu filho.

Ao terminar, notou que a corrente de Prometeu não mais retinha o uso de seu cosmos. Sua energia queimava suavemente à volta, enchendo-o de vigor. Todos os dias, Myles liberava-o do castigo daquela prisão por uma hora, que era empregada no treinamento de Charis. Como a recuperação da discípula requeria uma breve suspensão do treino, seu cosmos era liberado ao final do dia, quando havia a certeza de que não seriam atacados por possíveis guerreiros de Prometeu. Naquela vez, contudo, era diferente.

Dirigiu-se à entrada da cidade, onde os homofalcos se reuniam ansiosos e confusos. Myles, ainda frágil mas de pé, e Evan, tinham os olhos perdidos no horizonte, nos limites de suas terras. Alguns homofalcos de guarda no céu carregavam espadas e vestiam rústicas e amassadas armaduras, prontos ao combate. Batiam as asas apenas para manter-se imóveis no ar, concentrados num acontecimento maior. Intrigado, o cavaleiro atravessou a multidão de soldados e chegou à frente junto aos companheiros.

"Mas... O que está havendo?"

"Prepare as suas armas, cavaleiro", respondeu Evan, sem tirar o olhar das montanhas. "Nós seremos atacados."

"Prometeu mobilizou um gigantesco exército para esmagarmo-nos de vez", continuou Myles. "Aquele miserável deve ter pensado que cairíamos facilmente com esta peste. Ele não conhece a coragem de nosso povo, vamos mostrar-lhe. Não serei derrotado por nenhum deus."

"Como sabem?"

"Arsen viu-os, e os guardas da fronteira confirmaram a informação. Sem o cavaleiro Shun para proteger a aldeia mais próxima, o ataque virá rápido."

"Kohotek... Espero que todos estejam bem lá..."

"Eles não almejam os homens, mas os homofalcos."

"Mesmo assim, não consigo deixar de preocupar-me. Eles também são meus irmãos, viram-me crescer nas planícies siberianas, ou melhor: cresceram comigo. Como posso não ficar preocupado?"

"Não pode fazer nada a respeito, Hyoga. Preocupe-se com o nosso povo, é ele quem você deve proteger. Preste atenção, pois sua colaboração é fundamental para nos defender. Vamos nos dividir em dois batalhões e várias equipes especiais. O primeiro batalhão será o que enfrentará as forças principais de nossos inimigos em primeiro choque, será a primeira e principal resistência. No calor da batalho, eu quero que você comande o segundo batalhão, que os atacará por trás. Nossos inimigos ficarão cercados; não resistirão aos nossos poderosos ataques aéreos. Acha que pode fazer isso?"

"Devo fazer, não? Erros podem ser fatais em qualquer combate."

"Erros são fatais", corrigiu Evan.

"Paralelamente, espalharemos unidades destacadas e treinadas especialmente para emboscada de inimigos que tentem agir em pontos isolados."

"Como isso funcionaria?"

"São grupos especiais", explicou Evan, "eles foram treinamos para combater em espaços menores e de forma discreta. São sorrateiros, velozes, perfeitos para encurralar um pequeno número de inimigos. Não lutam em campo aberto, apenas em locais que oferecem bons esconderijos e exijam tática e trabalho em equipe bem coordenado."

Pela explicação, Hyoga presumiu que fossem uma espécie de guerrilheiros urbanos, mas que usavam cosmos para atacar. Chegara a presenciar o treino desses soldados, percebeu como seriam úteis como auxiliares no campo de batalha. Mesmo um inimigo que se desgarrava do grupo principal representava uma ameaça às mulheres e crianças.

"Myles, que ainda está debilitado, deverá comandá-los com bastante eficiência. Nós somos os guerreiros mais fortes, devemos avançar sobre os mais fortes deles. Eles precisam de um líder, talvez do próprio Prometeu. Independente de quem seja, não podemos recuar. Nosso povo depende disso."

"No campo de batalha, mantenha o seu cosmos constante", instruiu Myles, "preciso saber de sua localização o tempo todo. Pode ser que precisemos da corrente de Prometeu para derrotar nossos inimigos hoje. Como apenas eu tenho o poder de controlá-la, não podemos ficar muito afastados um do outro, Hyoga."

"Veja, já estão chegando", comentou Evan, olhando para o céu. "Eles são... homofalcos?"

As figuras voadoras surpreenderam-nos por não serem conhecidos à cidade. Uma delas pareceu-lhes quase igual a Evan, que ficou surpreso, mas procurou controlar-se. Para Hyoga, até mesmo a maneira de bater as asas era semelhante. Seria um clone?

Seu companheiro era um homem de barba grisalha, com mais de cinqüenta anos, que demonstrava no porte do corpo longa experiência em batalhas. Carregava um enorme escudo com um brasão incrustado na forma de um falcão, o mesmo símbolo presente em Luna, a espada sagrada dos homofalcos. Desceram pacificamente, embora Evan e Myles tivessem desembainhado suas espadas, prontos para qualquer ataque. Hyoga também queimou o cosmos em sinal de hostilidade.

"Venho saudá-los, homofalcos", anunciou o mais velho, com voz grave. "acho que já não se lembram de mim, portanto devo apresentar-me como manda a tradição. Meu nome é Átias, filho de Timeus."

O clone de Evan apresentou-se também, um pouco atrás, indicando que Átias era seu superior.

"E eu sou Eudor, filho de Zenos e irmão gêmeo de Evan."

A surpresa para Hyoga era apenas saber que Eudor era irmão de Evan; contudo, a surpresa de todos os homofalcos foi tanta que muitos não souberam como reagir. Alguns abaixaram as armas, outros as ergueram, outros, ainda, passaram a comentar a notícia com o companheiro do lado. A reação de Myles foi erguer sua espada e colocar-se a frente.

"Vocês são aliados de Prometeu?"

"Somos. E eu suponho que você seja Ájax, o líder."

"Não. Ájax caiu num ataque. Sou o líder provisório dos homofalcos, até que o herdeiro de direito assuma o comando. Meu nome é Myles, filho de Quant."

"Então... Você era aquele ovo promissor. Vejo que se ergue, mesmo sofrendo os efeitos da peste. Diga-me, o povo homofalco continua tão orgulhoso quanto antes, não é verdade?"

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer a traidores dignos de morte!"

"Traidores? Heh... Talvez vocês nos vejam dessa maneira. Qual será a surpresa de vocês quando souberem quem são os traidores da raça dos homofalcos, meu caro Myles. Vocês deveriam é nos agradecer por estarmos aqui, a fazê-lo entender onde é o lugar dos homofalcos no mundo."

"Não será ao lado de Prometeu, Átias! Estamos aqui para proteger o nosso povo, para sobreviver aos humanos. Vocês é que destroem seus votos de fidelidade! Merecem morrer!"

Átias arriscou desembainhar sua espada e olhou hostilmente para Myles.

"Você acaba de dizer uma mentira, homofalco insolente. Vamos esmagá-los, Eudor."

"Em seus lugares", respondeu o jovem, "não diria palavras tão falsas. Evan, meu irmão, deve despertar para a realidade e aceitar as sábias palavras de Átias. Nossos pais ficariam orgulhosos de nós."

"Cale-se", respondeu ele, "eu não tenho um irmão. Nenhum irmão meu trairia os homofalcos e ficaria do lado dos homens. Eu vou protegê-los, mesmo que precisa pisar na poça de meu próprio sangue, entendeu?"

Os dois visitantes decolaram do chão, e Myles voltou-se rapidamente para Hyoga.

"Hyoga, é a sua vez. Comande-os."

"Mas eles..."

"Não discuta, faça-o!"

Tanto Myles quanto Evan estavam fora de si com a presença daqueles homofalcos. Independente dos motivos deles, para Hyoga estava bastante claro que o certo era proteger as pessoas inocentes da cidade. Voltou-se ao batalhão que ficara sob o seu comando, dirigindo-se ao outro lado da cidade para encurralar o exército inimigo.

"Vocês ouviram, vamos!"

Havia uma estreita passagem entre as montanhas cuja visibilidade era nula. Eliminaram todo traço de cosmos de seus corpos para permanecerem ocultos, até que o sinal para atacar por trás fosse dado. Naquele lugar, a neve chegava à cintura, mas sabia que aquilo não afetaria a eficácia do ataque, pois seus guerreiros eram alados. Seu cosmos permitia-lhe lançar golpes à distância, poderia ajudar, mesmo com a locomoção limitada.

Os primeiros gritos de guerra aproximaram-se. A terra tremeu com o tropel que de aproximava, o mar de espadas e lanças a serem quebradas naquele dia. Quanto mais altos eram os passos desordenados daqueles furiosos oponentes, mais era a tensão dentro de Hyoga. Apesar do frio, o suor escorria-lhe na face, encostado à parede de gelo, invisível aos inimigos.

Atrás dele, havia dezenas de homofalcos treinados, muitos deles seus companheiros de treino. Respirou fundo, controlando as batidas do coração e tentando manter o sangue frio, como Camus lhe ensinara; viu nos rostos tensos a preocupação da batalha que estava por vir. Ainda não tinham chegado, havia um tempo.

'Preciso ficar calmo. Não posso encará-los como homofalcos a serem protegidos, mas como companheiros de guerra, como se fossem meus amigos cavaleiros. Cada um deles jurou proteger as pessoas queridas com a vida, mas é claro que todos lá atrás desejam que voltem vivos, sob a minha responsabilidade; pelas minhas mãos.'

Os gritos da batalha ecoaram por toda a terra dos homofalcos, assim com os ruídos de espadas em entrechoques. Alguns homofalcos se agitaram atrás e desembainharam suas espadas; Hyoga fez um sinal para pararem.

"Guardem. Ainda não é momento certo."

"Mas precisam de nossa ajuda, Hyoga!"

"Calem-se. Se desembainharem as espadas agora, poderão se matar antes mesmo de lutarem. Acalmem-se, lembrem-se do treinamento: bons guerreiros sabem manter a calma e agir no momento certo, da maneira certa. Nossa missão não é fazer uma entrada espetacular, com gritos de guerra e pés denunciadores. Devemos ser silenciosos e assassinos, velozes e intocáveis, precisos e frios; tão frios quanto as lâminas de suas espadas, entendem? Quando eu der o comando, usem suas asas para locomoverem-se silenciosamente; desembainhem a espada apenas para atravessá-la no corpo de nossos oponentes; utilizem seus cosmos exaustivamente. Sejamos profissionais da batalha. Foi para isso que treinamos, não foi?"

Hyoga sorriu de maneira tranqüilizadora:

"Mantenham a calma e sigam os meus conselhos. Logo estarão ao lado daqueles que amam, a salvo, aqui mesmo na cidade. A palavra-chave é concentração."

As palavras surtiram efeito na moral do grupo, e Hyoga voltou a prestar atenção na batalha. Não estava habituado àquele tipo de combate, embora tivesse sido instruído por Camus sobre como portar-se em batalhas que envolvessem contingentes de soldados. Do grupo, era o único que não estava armado. Entretanto, seu cosmos era proteção e arma suficientes.

Após alguns minutos de ansiedade, Hyoga sentiu o cosmos de Myles chamá-lo, indicando que era o momento de atacar. Fez um gesto para que avançassem, incentivando-os.

"Vamos! Não hesitem, não parem! Acabemos com todos os inimigos!"

As velozes asas atravessaram toda aquela neve, enquanto Hyoga corria com todas as forças para acompanhá-los. A tática dera certo, pois o novo fôlego dos guerreiros trouxe forças ao exército exausto. Hyoga correu na direção dos guerreiros, mas parou no meio do caminho, chocado com o que viu: não havia soldados de Prometeu, mas civis; e para piorar, todos eram de Kohotek e da vila mais próxima. Não era uma batalha, mas uma chacina.

O choque deixou-o imóvel por alguns segundos, tão grande foi o aperto no coração. Não sabia o que acontecia com seus antigos amigos, enfurecidos e agarrados a ferramentas do cotidiano para lutar contra soldados treinados de Evan. Segurou o braço de um antigo companheiro, que corria na direção de seus homens com um ancinho nas mãos.

"Espere, Leon! Sou eu, Hyoga!"

As pontas afiadas foram imediatamente jogadas na sua direção, num ataque desengonçado, insano, como se Leon não tivesse qualquer consciência do que ocorria. Hyoga imobilizou-o e tentou chamá-lo.

"Leon! Por favor, conte o que está havendo! Está me ouvindo? Leon!"

Mas o morador de Kohotek apenas gritou desesperado para libertar-se, como um demente, sem pronunciar algo inteligível. Tentando compreender, o cavaleiro olhou os olhos e percebeu que as retinas eram cinza, quase brancas. Horrorizado, deu-se conta de que todos estavam naquele estado. Diante daquela matança, queimou o cosmos e, sem hesitar, afundou a palma da mão na neve e ergueu uma parede de gelo, separando homofalcos de humanos; seu único desejo era que todos parassem de lutar.

Subindo na recém construída parede com a habilidade de um felino, passou a combater os homofalcos que insistiam continuar no ataque. Eram pessoas inocentes que estavam ali embaixo; ele não podia aceitar que seus amigos fossem assassinados tão impiedosamente. A irritação dos homofalcos foi evidente, principalmente em Evan, que queimou o cosmos e avançou sobre ele.

"O que está fazendo, traidor? Eles são nossos inimigos!"

"São inocentes, Evan!"

A lâmina de Evan por pouco não rasgou-lhe o pescoço. O grilhão da corrente de Prometeu, que deveria reprimi-lo, ironicamente serviu-lhe de escudo e evitou uma descuidada morte. Hyoga jogou-se para o lado e ainda manteve-se sobre o muro; chutou um dos soldados que mergulhava contra os homens numa rasante e logo foi obrigado a defender-se de um golpe de cosmos de Evan.

"Você jurou proteger nosso povo, traidor!"

"Espere, Evan! Eles também são o meu povo! Esperem, todos!"

Os homofalcos sob o seu comando hesitaram, pois estavam no meio da batalha. Irritado, Evan elevou tom de voz.

"Não parem! Matem todos! Matem todos!"

E tal como Hyoga instruíra antes do assalto, os homofalcos de seu destaque voaram entre os moradores de Kohotek como máquinas assassinas. Silenciosos, de espada em punho, retalhavam à vontade, jorrando sangue e criando uma horrenda e rubra chuva no centro da cidade. Não hesitavam, não tinham piedade, não perdiam tempo com gritos de guerra: apenas matavam. Exatamente como ele ordenara.

Não havia arrependimento maior; Hyoga continuou a lutar contra Evan e os homofalcos que avançavam, habilmente defendendo sua parede de gelo, com todo o desespero. Talvez houvesse uma forma pacífica de acabar com aquela guerra; talvez seus amigos não precisassem morrer.

"Magma Flood!"

A intenção do golpe de Evan era clara: pretendia inundar o exército de civis com aquele magma, junto a Hyoga. O cosmos de Cisne ergueu-se bravamente e o cosmos de gelo anulou o ataque com uma explosão térmica.

"Já chega, Evan! Eu disse que eles são inocentes! Por que você não..."

O ar faltou em Hyoga para completar a frase. A dor no lado esquerdo do tronco o fez olhar para baixo. Da espada cravada tão fundo que ele pensou estar condenado, escorria seu sangue, que pingava na parede de gelo. Aquele ferimento parecia um sonho, pois não sentia dor. Acompanhou com os olhos o braço da origem do ataque, para encontrar Charis ao seu lado, com um olhar incrivelmente hostil.

"Se não quer lutar, morra com eles, traidor."

"Ch..."

A voz não saía. A dor apareceu. Hyoga só ouviu a voz de Mu gritando por ele, antes de desabar sobre as foices daqueles que desejava proteger, ansiosos para dilacerá-lo.

* * *

Era um mar de cabeças. Hyoga caminhava entre elas, reconhecendo cada uma: Yacov, Leon, Arina... Notou que o corpo estava sem as correntes, mas pesava cem vezes mais. Não podia estar livre. Estava sonhando?

Cada cabeça estava imersa num balde com sangue. Eram tantas que ele tinha dificuldade de passar por elas. Podia distinguir pelos espaços entre os baldes um caminho que o levaria até um homem vestindo um quimono preto. Aproximou-se da figura e percebeu que ele era gigantesco, com mais de três metros de altura. Parou.

O rosto severo revelou-se ser Mitsumasa Kido. Ao seu lado, havia um barril que continha inúmeras espadas, iguais às dos homofalcos. Ele disse-lhe algo inaudível, mas Hyoga ainda pôde entender, de alguma forma. Ele mandava-o ajoelhar-se com a testa encostada ao chão. E assim Hyoga obedeceu.

A ponta da espada encostou-se em suas costas. No momento seguinte, não mais. Mitsumasa tomava impulso para feri-lo, mas Hyoga nem cogitou defender-se. A lâmina atravessou-o tão rapidamente, que teve a impressão de seu corpo ser de papel. Por mais insuportável que fosse a dor, ele não morreria naquela punição.

Mais uma espada. E outra. E mais uma. Uma por uma, seu corpo foi abrigando tantas lâminas quanto eram as cabeças nos baldes. Quando não havia mais espaço para novos ferimentos, surgiram os homofalcos naquele espaço, não se sabia de onde. Todos pararam em silêncio numa fileira, olhando para ele. Mitsumasa agachou-se, e desta vez Hyoga pôde ouvi-lo.

"Não pode desistir ainda. Está longe de terminar, Hyoga."

Mitsumasa deu-lhe as costas e partiu. Os homofalcos saíram voando, e cada um deles tomou a posse um balde. Um deles parou à sua frente e mostrou-o a ele. Não havia mais a cabeça, apenas o sangue. Em seguida, como se despejasse a água suja, derramou o sangue sobre ele. O próximo homofalco repetiu a ação, e o chão foi se enchendo como uma piscina.

Depois de ter o último balde de sangue despejado sobre a cabeça, Hyoga sentia tanta dor que não conseguia mais mover-se. Lutou contra aquele sangue e as espadas, mas estava completamente paralisado. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava sozinho; entretanto, voltou a ouvir a voz de Mitsumasa.

"O que vai fazer, Hyoga? Vai andar? Com tanta dor, duvido que consiga. O que você vai fazer, Hyoga? O que vai fazer?"

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, não sabia se estava cego, pois o negro o cercava. Como no sonho, estava imerso na dor, completamente imobilizado. Tentou mover-se e ouviu o ruído dos elos da corrente de Prometeu, esticando-o e impedindo-o de levantar os braços. Tentou mexer as pernas e teve o mesmo resultado. Todo o seu corpo estava atado com a corrente ao chão de uma velha cabana, talvez a que utilizavam nos testes de iniciação de jovens homofalcos.

Gemeu e olhou para o lado. Estava sob o cobertor de casa, reconhecia-o pelo cheiro. E o leve perfume ao seu lado indicava a presença de Lyris. Concentrando os ouvidos, pôde ouvir sua respiração macia e deduzir que dormia tranqüilamente. Por não querer acordá-la, continuou em silêncio.

Mesmo sendo de noite, a preocupação impedia-o de descansar. O que acontecera ao povo de Kohotek? O que houvera com o ataque? Seria ele prisioneiro dos inimigos ou dos próprios homofalcos? As imagens de sangue de amigos da aldeia sendo assassinados logo lhe chegaram à mente, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos responderam com lágrimas.

Não havia como resistir àquele sofrimento, por mais que desejasse manter Lyris em paz. Soluçou e chorou por longos minutos, acordando-a.

"Hyoga...?"

"Desculpe... Não queria... acordá-la."

Condoída, ela chegou-se a ele e abraçou-o carinhosamente, na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

"Não tem por que se desculpar, seu tolo. Tem todo o direito de desabafar numa hora destas."

Nunca Hyoga desejou tanto sair daquela terra dos homofalcos; nunca esteve tão tentado a fugir de tudo aquilo. Naquele momento, a idéia de suicídio, que lhe parecera tão absurda nos lábios de Lyris, era a mais atrativa.

"Lyris... Mate-me..."

"O quê?"

"Mate-me... Eu não mereço. Eu matei... meu povo... meus amigos... eu assassinei... Por favor, Lyris... Não sou digno. Não mereço honrar nada mais."

'Talvez ela aceite', pensava, 'ela também queria morrer.'

A resposta, porém, foi outra. O calor da mão da esposa percorreu-lhe a face gentilmente.

"Não."

Lyris posicionou-se sobre ele, de forma que os olhos se encontrassem diretamente. Na escuridão, ele só distinguia o tênue reflexo nas retinas, mas era o suficiente para sentir a sinceridade de suas palavras.

"Não farei isso com você. Você não me abandonou quando mais precisei. Por que o abandonaria? Por que o deixaria assim? Você não fez nada de errado, Hyoga. Tudo isso é tão... injusto. Você só queria evitar aquele massacre, aquelas mortes... Por que querem julgar uma pessoa por possuir um bom coração? De repente, apenas por causa dessa lei estúpida honra homofalca, você perde tudo. Eu não posso aceitar isso, não posso sequer pensar na dor pelo Adelphos, quando sinto que posso perder você também. Já chega desse assunto idiota de suicídio, Hyoga."

Hyoga quis levantar-se para conversar melhor, mas não pôde. Entretanto, o fato de Lyris ter menosprezado a idéia do suicídio, dele e dela, consolou-o o suficiente para parar de chorar.

"Está me dizendo que não vai mais...?"

"Estou. Adelphos pode não estar mais entre nós, mas... tive medo de perdê-lo, Hyoga, tanto medo quanto senti com Adelphos. E eu percebi que... ainda não perdi tudo. Ainda não."

O rapaz sorriu e tinha certeza de ela o havia percebido.

"Obrigado..."

"Descanse um pouco... Está com fome? Sede?"

Imediatamente, Lyris buscou no escuro os apetrechos que trouxera de casa para tratá-lo. Agora tinha certeza de que estava na cabana escura dos iniciados, mas não sabia o que se sucedera depois de ter sido atacado por Charis.

"Tenho sede. Lyris, escute. O que houve depois de eu ter desmaiado? O que aconteceu com os homofalcos, os moradores de Kohotek... Afinal, por que estou aqui?"

"Você foi atacado por Charis e caiu no meio do exército inimigo. Imediatamente, eles começaram a atacá-lo, foi o que Mu me contou. Mas você foi salvo por um deles. Um garoto, de mais ou menos dez anos. No meio do ataque, ele parou, derrubou a arma que carregava e gritou o seu nome. Logo em seguida, saltou e protegeu-o com o corpo. Ele foi dilacerado pelos companheiros, mas manteve-se firme até o fim."

Só havia uma pessoa em Kohotek que faria aquilo por ele. As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos do rapaz, emocionado.

"Yacov..."

"Mu interferiu logo em seguida e parou todo o combate. Mesmo que os homofalcos o atacassem, o cavaleiro Mu é muito forte. Ele conseguiu tirá-lo de lá com vida. Mas infelizmente... não conseguiu impedir o massacre. Todos os homens que nos atacaram morreram."

"Eu não acredito..."

"Depois disso, Evan e Myles discutiram fervorosamente. Evan quis que você recebesse a pena de morte, mas Myles foi contra. Charis permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, sem se manifestar. No final, resolveram fazê-lo prisioneiro aqui e julgá-lo com o cristal."

"Minha vida está por um fio agora. Mas... Não ligo de ser punido. Eu... também fui causador da morte deles. Eu também sou culpado."

"Você nunca quis que morressem, Hyoga. Tome, beba."

Depois de solver alguns goles de água, Lyris limpou-lhe a boca e sorriu.

"Os homofalcos prezam a verdade. E a verdade é que você nunca quis que ninguém se ferisse. "

"Mas é verdade que todos morreram."


	38. 37

Hyoga cerrou os dentes e suportou a dor do anti-séptico derramado sobre o corte da espada, enquanto Mu ignorava-o e prosseguia o tratamento. Mesmo que tentasse se contorcer, as correntes de Prometeu mantinham-no bem preso ao chão.

"Eu consegui fechar o ferimento mais profundo com o cosmos, mas acho melhor terminar o serviço da forma tradicional. Terei de dar alguns pontos, Hyoga."

"Dou graças à deusa por você estar aqui para ajudar, Mu."

"Sim, mas vou embora amanhã. Lyris terá de lidar com seu ferimento nos próximos dias. Se bem que... isso não é o mais importante. O que vai ser de você daqui pra frente, Hyoga?"

Meneando, o rapaz sorriu.

"Deixo que o destino escolha. Minha vida não depende mais a mim, Mu. Na verdade... Ela não me pertence desde o dia que cheguei com Charis, há três anos."

"Eu não sei como você agüenta. Mas... Não está sozinho", disse, sorrindo para Lyris."Está para formar uma bela família."

"Nós já somos."

"Tem razão."

Enquanto Mu costurava o ferimento, Charis entrou na cabana e encostou-se à parede, em silêncio. Não sorria, não demonstrava preocupação. Simplesmente esperava. Era a primeira vez que se viam desde o repentino ataque. Depois de terminar o tratamento, o cavaleiro de ouro guardou seus instrumentos.

"Esta é a última visita que posso fazer-lhe, Hyoga."

"Isto significa que pode ser a última vez que conversamos, Mu."

"Infelizmente."

"Eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Por favor, proteja Athena por mim também, já que meu destino é viver e morrer aqui."

"Não há a necessidade de pedir isso, Hyoga."

"E diga ao Kiki que desejo boa sorte a ele nesta última etapa do treinamento dele para ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu tenho certeza de que ele será esplêndido."

"É claro."

"E peça perdão a Athena... por não ter protegido o povo de Kohotek..."

"Não foi sua culpa... Boa sorte, Hyoga. Espero que não seja a última vez."

A atenção de Hyoga logo foi tragada à discípula, numa troca de olhares que só causava incerteza. Ele sorriu, pois sabia que a discípula só fizera o correto para ela no momento.

"Voltou a treinar?"

"Sim", foi a resposta fria.

"Eu preciso orientá-la."

"Você não precisa mais... cavaleiro de Athena. Evan ofereceu-se para concluir o meu treinamento em conjunto com Myles. Eu vim aqui informar-lhe isso e agradecer-lhe por toda a dedicação, tempo e esforço que gastou comigo. Eu prometo a você que não desperdiçarei o seu conhecimento."

O olhar de Hyoga quedou-se triste, mas o sorriso não desapareceu.

"Então pretende deixar-me. Eu sei que não é bom para você, futura líder dos homofalcos, ser discípula de um suposto traidor, eu entendo. Só fico um pouco chateado por não ter podido concluir tudo, mas sei como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Não sei se estarei sequer vivo no próximo mês."

"Você é um traidor", respondeu Charis, enfatizando o verbo, "Você voltou-se contra os homofalcos e protegeu aqueles... loucos."

"Não os chame assim, Charis... Eu amo todos eles."

"É o que eram, mes... cavaleiro. Estavam tomados pela loucura e só pensavam em matar. Nós protegemos nossas terras e nossa gente. Você só está aqui porque Myles teve compaixão. Mas o que fez foi muito errado, pois eles eram os invasores e você tinha a missão sagrada de proteger-nos, estou errada? Portanto, o que fez foi um erro e uma falta à palavra. Por mais que o respeite, essa é a minha única conclusão. Eu concordo com Evan. Você deve morrer."

"Talvez eu deva mesmo... Mas Charis, se eu morrer, eu quero que me prometa uma coisa."

"Prometer? Conhece o peso dessa palavra?"

"É claro. Se eu for condenado à morte, não poderei ter outro discípulo para passar adiante os conhecimentos de Camus. Neste caso, eu gostaria que você treinasse um jovem para ser um cavaleiro de Athena, Charis."

A proposta parecia-lhe tão absurda, que a garota desencostou-se da parede e aproximou-se.

"Eu? Mas não..."

"Você pode. Eu sei que pode. Vai crescer, ganhar experiência, será uma ótima guerreira. Eu queria que você lhe ensinasse... As técnicas, sobre ser um cavaleiro, sobre Athena, sobre proteger a humanidade, sobre ser impiedoso... Nesta você se dará melhor do que eu."

Os segundos de silêncio trouxeram tanta aflição no rapaz, que reforçou o pedido:

"Eu não me importo que me mate, Charis... Mas por favor, realize esse desejo. É muito importante para mim."

O olhar da discípula abrandou-se por um momento.

"Está bem. Eu prometo."

"Obrigado..."

Antes de ela sair, Hyoga lembrou-se num estalo:

"Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, há mais uma coisa que eu queria dizer-lhe, Charis."

"O que é?"

"Quando você estava lutando contra Evan, notei que a barreira cósmica em torno de suas asas era mais fraca que no resto do corpo. Eu sei que não quer mais treinar sob a minha orientação, mas, se ainda fosse o seu mestre, o próximo passo com certeza seria eliminar esse ponto fraco. Era tudo o que tinha de dizer."

Sem lhe dirigir o olhar, Charis respondeu:

"Não sou mais sua discípula."

E saiu do barraco, fechando a porta e devolvendo-o às sombras.

* * *

Os dias eram longos e cada vez mais vagos. Sem ver a claridade do dia, Hyoga nunca sabia quando era dia ou noite, quando devia acordar ou dormir. Sua única referência era Lyris, que mantinha os horários da cidade e era a única pessoa a vir. À noite, sempre dava um jeito de improvisar uma cama e dormir agarrada a ele, como diziam que os casados deveriam ser. A despeito do desconforto, não reclamava e sempre lhe sorria carinhosamente enquanto cuidava de todas as necessidades. Mesmo em tarefas desagradáveis, como na higienização do prisioneiro, mantinha o bom humor e tratava-o com respeito.

Naqueles dias, a única pessoa que realmente permanecera ao seu lado de maneira incondicional era Lyris. Mesmo após o episódio da traição e a morte de Adelphos, o relacionamento com a esposa só melhorara. Aos poucos, Hyoga se abria mais com ela do que com qualquer pessoa da cidade dos homofalcos.

"Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como arranjar comida no inverno", contava, numa tarde, ou o que ele supunha ser tarde. "A camada de gelo era enorme, e ainda nem tinha forças para quebrar uma pedrinha. Mestre Camus nunca me ensinava essas coisas; falava que eu precisava aprender a sobreviver sozinho. Foi quando o avô de Yacov surgiu como se fosse um segundo pai."

"Ele também estava no ataque?"

"Graças aos céus, não. Ele se foi antes disso, de forma bem tranqüila. Não desejo aquilo a ninguém."

"Eu sei..."

"Aquilo também foi minha culpa. Toda aquela matança... Eu gostaria de ao menos ter tido a chance de enterrá-los com minhas próprias mãos. Cada um deles tinha um nome, e eu os conhecia de cor. Para cada um, faria uma lápide de gelo, que não derreteria nem no verão..."

Arrependida por tocar no assunto do ataque, Lyris levantou-se.

"Hoje eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Hyoga."

"É? Depois de ficar preso por não sei quantos dias, nada me surpreende."

"Sente-se um pouco."

Depois de passar vários dias preso ao chão do barraco, Lyris conseguiu convencer Myles de soltá-lo um pouco, até porque escaras estavam em formação nas costas, o que seria um perigo à vida do cavaleiro caso desenvolvessem-se mais. A corrente de Prometeu permanecia atada a um poste de ferro, mas Hyoga já podia movimentar-se o suficiente para mudar de posição com freqüência.

Hyoga obedeceu e fechou os olhos quando Lyris abriu a porta do barraco. De tão habituado à escuridão, não conseguia mais ver a luz do lado de fora. Só sabia do momento do dia quando Lyris entrava ou saía, pela claridade externa.

'Como será que está Charis agora?', pensou, enquanto esperava. 'Deve estar treinando duro como sempre. Só espero que ela tenha levado o meu conselho a sério, não sei se Myles a instruiria sobre isso. Não falta muito para que ela complete o treinamento no curso de Evan, mas ainda há chão até uma formação mais completa, como a de um cavaleiro. Eu queria ter encerrado o treino. Detesto deixar algo inconcluso.'

Suspirou. Precisava afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente; não era mais um cidadão entre os homofalcos, apenas um prisioneiro no corredor da morte. Quando o cristal chegasse, fariam um novo interrogatório com ele. Mesmo não tendo traído o povo, tinha mentido para proteger Lyris, na ocasião em que houvera a traição com Tarasios. Certamente descobririam.

Rodou os braços para facilitar a circulação do sangue. Por causa dos dias de imobilidade, ganhara pequenas escaras nas costas e pernas, redobrando os cuidados da esposa com sua saúde. Sabia que aqueles ferimentos se curariam com um pouco de paciência, mas eram tão doloridos que não conseguia mais dormir de costas. A corrente tilintou com o movimento e caiu pesada no chão ao final do exercício. Hyoga já se conformara a usá-la pelo resto da vida; só esperava que o cosmos acumulado naqueles elos fosse usado por uma boa causa.

Virou o rosto quando a luz invadiu o pequeno e empoeirado cômodo, com a volta de Lyris; ela carregava nos braços um cobertor macio contendo a prometida surpresa. Hyoga levantou-se e tomou cuidadosamente o pacote dela, com um largo sorriso. Acomodado no macio, o ovo, com cerca de 30 cm, tinha a casca meio amarelada com pequenas manchas marrons.

"Ele conseguiu! Lyris, ele não quebrou..."

"Foi muita sorte. Mas ele tinha rachado, por mais cuidado que eu tomasse. O líquido estava vazando, e por isso perdi a manhã inteira para vedá-lo. Ele não irá vazar mais, mas a casca é mais fina que as outras. Eu também não garanto que ele nasça... perfeito."

Hyoga sabia que as chances eram mínimas, sabia que a incompatibilidade genética entre ele e os homofalcos era grande demais para ter um filho saudável. Mesmo assim, queria tentar. Mesmo que tivesse de cuidar de um híbrido deficiente, sem dúvidas o levaria nas costas se fosse necessário.

"Eu quero tê-lo, Lyris. Eu aceito os riscos."

"Você não acha que é egoísmo nosso? Dizem que a cada cem tentativas de cruzamento entre humanos e homofalcos, apenas uma logra. Provavelmente nosso bebê nascerá quase morto ou não passará de poucos anos, Hyoga. Para que torturá-lo assim? Por que fazê-lo sofrer por nossa teimosia?"

Hyoga fitou-a, com olhos afiados, já acostumados à escuridão. Intimidada, Lyris recuou.

"Desculpe. Não devia ter dito isso."

"Você tem razão", respondeu ele, sem nenhum tom de repreensão na voz. "Ele sofrerá muito mais que nós. Mas Lyris... Eu tenho tanto a dar a este pequenino, tanto a ensinar... Eu sei que o perdão dele me custará muito ao crescer, por ser o que é, mas... Não acha que o carinho que devemos a ele não vale uma morte? Mesmo que ele não possa viver muito... Assim como Adel, continuará vivo em mim, assim como nós viveremos através dele. Você não pensa assim?"

Após um breve momento de reflexão, Lyris respondeu de maneira firme:

"Não. Ele não será nem humano, nem homofalco. Um sofredor assim... É melhor que nem nasça. Eu sou egoísta. Quero tanto ter um filho com o seu sangue, Hyoga, não importam os riscos, nem como os outros o verão. Eu só quero ter uma prova de que nós dois viveremos juntos em alguém. Mas imaginá-lo sofrendo... Só me traz lembranças de Adelphos."

Hyoga sentou-se no chão e olhou demoradamente ao pequeno ovo nos braços. Era estranho pensar que aquilo era o seu futuro bebê, mas o afeto que tanto o atraía àquela casca eliminava qualquer lógica da mente.

"Eu vou protegê-lo. Mesmo que seja de fato condenado por traição... Enquanto ainda estiver vivo, vou protegê-lo com todas as minhas forças."

"Então o proteja, enquanto vou trabalhar na estufa."

Antes de sair da cabana, com a porta entreaberta, sorriu:

"Está um pouco mais contente agora?"

Era curioso como a relação entre eles se invertera. Se outrora, ele era quem tentava animá-la, agora era o contrário. Devolveu o sorriso, enquanto aquecia o pequeno ovo nos braços.

"Estou. Obrigado, Lyris."

* * *

Eram meses? Talvez estivesse há um semestre preso naquela cabana. O que houvera com Shun? O que houvera com a guerra dos homofalcos? Preso ali, Hyoga sentia-se doente por estar tão isolado do mundo. No entanto, a presença do ovo de certa forma acalmava-o. Não estava sozinho.

Por estar no escuro, seus outros sentidos passaram a exercer a função de captar o meio e indicar-lhe as nuanças da cidade, nas ruas mais próximas. Escutava melhor, cheirava melhor, tateava relevos como se lesse um mapa. Dessa forma, pôde ouvir um pouco das vozes no lado de fora, numa incomum comoção.

"Ela me atacou... Não vi quando... É culpada! É um monstro aquele..."

No meio, a voz de Myles tentava acalmar a mulher. Era uma discussão sobre punir alguém da vila, mas Hyoga não pôde compreender por quê. As vozes logo se distanciaram, e ele decidiu perguntar sobre o ocorrido a Lyris, quando retornasse de noite. Sentiu o líquido dentro do ovo agitar-se com um movimento de seu bebê e sorriu.

"Você quer sair logo, não é? Agüente mais um pouco, pequeno, pois o mundo não fugirá de você."

Após alguns movimentos, o feto acalmou-se. Hyoga fez o mesmo e deitou-se no chão. Ao seu lado, Lyris deixara uma cesta exageradamente forrada de cobertores para manter o ovo aquecido e protegido. Hyoga colocou-o ali cuidadosamente e esperou com paciência, a mente imersa em lembranças que não voltariam, da época em que lutava com seus amigos por Athena.

A noite chegou com a fome e a impaciência por reencontrar-se com Lyris. Naquela situação, seu mundo era ela, aquele barraco, a corrente de Prometeu e o ovo. Outros fatos, lugares, homofalcos, nada lhe diziam respeito. No entanto, de vez em quando, alguns fatos exteriores insistiam em bater à sua porta. Lyris entrou carregando uma cesta que liberava o cheiro de um cozido, um de seus preferidos. O rapaz sorriu e sentou-se no chão para ouvir melhor os passos da esposa.

"Estava louco para que voltasse."

Sem responder, Lyris abriu a cesta e tirou a tigela de comida em silêncio absoluto. Colocou no lugar de sempre, para que Hyoga pudesse localizar a colher e a tigela sem esbarrar, e esperou. O vácuo deixado pela falta de comunicação instigou a curiosidade do marido e até deixou margem a entender que havia algo de errado no relacionamento entre eles.

"Aconteceu algo hoje, Lyris?"

"Nada de muito importante."

"E nas estufas?"

"As plantas não saem do lugar, continuam as mesmas."

"Está entediada."

"Só não estou com muito humor para conversa hoje, Hyoga."

"Sei... Bem, vou comer."

Quando Lyris não estava bem, costumava avisá-lo antes que mais perguntas fossem feitas. Hyoga cogitou perguntar sobre o ocorrido no dia, mas ateve-se ao mau humor da esposa e decidiu que só tocaria no assunto quando ela se sentisse melhor. No entanto, ao terminar de comer, notou que o rosto de Lyris estava um pouco mais escuro que o normal. Segurou o braço que se estendia para recolher sua tigela e aproximou-se de imediato para vê-la melhor. De perto, percebeu que se tratava de um hematoma.

"O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

Ela parou e não respondeu. Imóvel, deixou que Hyoga a analisasse por alguns segundos, mas logo se cansou e se levantou para partir.

"Espere!"

Segundo a cultura homofalca, as mulheres deviam obedecer a toda e qualquer ordem do marido em casa, o que obrigava Lyris a esperar. Entretanto, de seus olhos escorreram lágrimas, o suficiente para sensibilizá-lo. Ele não sabia o que ocorrera, mas imaginava que, para ela, ter o marido como prisioneiro acusado de traição era pesado demais à cabeça. A melhor decisão não era arrancar a verdade de seu sofrimento, mas compartilhá-lo. Abraçou-a como pôde aos limites da corrente e acrescentou em voz baixa:

"Faz um favor para mim? Chame Myles, quero conversar com ele. Depois disso, quero que descanse e se acalme um pouco, Lyris."

Até então, a culpa deixara Hyoga imobilizado de qualquer atitude, fosse com relação às obrigações como cavaleiro, fosse como sua posição de chefe de família. Recluso num mundo à parte, não percebera como tudo recaía pesadamente em Lyris. Estava mais do que na hora de tomar uma atitude em vez esperar passivo por um cristal que não chegava nunca.

* * *

Myles entrou na cabana quase de madrugada, com traços de cansaço nos olhos. Hyoga, porém, por ter pouca noção do tempo no cativeiro, estava bem desperto e pronto para defender os interesses de Lyris.

"Queria me ver, Hyoga? Sabe que não é mais um homem de direitos."

"Não é porque fui preso que minha mulher pode ser agredida por outros. Como você me explica isso, Myles?"

"Foi uma briga. Eu já resolvi tudo."

"As lágrimas de Lyris não diziam isso. Não acha que eu, como marido, tenho o direito de saber o que houve com detalhes?"

"Pode perguntar a ela."

"Não me force a lembrá-la da humilhação à qual foi submetida, Myles."

"Ela tem a obrigação de escutá-lo e obedecer-lhe, Hyoga. Terá de contar, se perguntar, ou será punida corporalmente por desrespeito."

"Sou eu que não quero perguntar-lhe. Eu quero ouvir de você, com suas palavras, com suas descrições, exatamente tudo e nada menos que isso. Afinal, o que houve com minha esposa?"

A posição firme de Hyoga não lhe deixou alternativa. Myles sentou-se à sua frente, guiando-se apenas pela direção da voz do prisioneiro.

"Foi Hesper. Ela disse à sua esposa durante a jornada de trabalho que seu ovo devia ser queimado por questão de segurança e manutenção da pureza da raça homofalca. Lyris avançou e agrediu-a. Eu mesmo tive de parar a briga. Puni ambas pelos ataques."

"Eu tipo de punição você deu para cada uma? Espero que a de Lyris não tenha sido menor."

"Do que está falando? Foi Lyris quem iniciou a agressão física, ela levou dez chicotadas a mais. Trinta nela, vinte em Hesper. Fui claro e justo."

"Chama isso de justiça? Vocês, homofalcos, prezam tanto a palavra, mas desconsideram-na totalmente na hora de dar punição aos culpados?"

"Pare de gritar, Hyoga! Eu fui justo segundo as leis homofalcas! O povo homofalco não tem culpa por pensar que humanos e seus híbridos são monstros! Você os traiu num momento crucial, deveria morrer!"

"Eu não os traí! Eu só estava tentando achar um modo de ninguém sair morto daquele combate, eu já disse. Minha família não precisa pagar pelos meus atos, Myles!"

"Então devia ter pensado nisso antes de agir."

Myles levantou-se para ir embora, mas Hyoga não se convenceu. Lyris fora punida por tentar proteger a honra de seu filho, e ele precisava fazer o mesmo, como chefe daquela família. Levantou-se e conseguiu segurar o braço do homofalco a tempo, mas o mesmo respondeu com um forte soco, que o atirou contra a parede.

"Não me toque, escravo! Se realmente amasse sua mulher e filho, não teria erguido seus punhos contra os homofalcos naquele dia. Agora deve suportar as conseqüências."

"Espere, Myles! Ao menos, deixe-me livre! Eu juro que não farei nada de mal ao seu povo, mas preciso estar livre para ajudar Lyris nestes meses de choco. Tudo está recaindo sobre ela, enquanto eu fico aqui, sem poder fazer nada. Eu quero ajudá-la, pelo menos tratar os ferimentos de suas costas! Por favor..."

"É impossível, Hyoga."

"Apenas uma noite! Eu quero ajudá-la..."

Ajoelhando-se, Hyoga colocou-se de quatro e levou a testa ao chão, sem se importar com a humilhação. Era pouco comparado ao que Lyris teve de passar. Uma noite seria suficiente para animá-la um pouco.

"Por favor, Myles..."

Um momento de hesitação passou pelo líder, um breve em que a possibilidade de libertar Hyoga foi cogitada. No entanto, ele apenas se limitou a dizer:

"Em breve o cristal ficará pronto. Quando esse dia chegar, se você passar pelo interrogatório, terá todo o direito de ficar com sua esposa. Mas se provar indigno de nosso povo, será morto. Todas as respostas virão nesse dia. Até lá, não permito que saia desta cabana, por medida de segurança aos homofalcos. Eu sinto, Hyoga, mas é impossível. Acalme-se e espere."

"Myles!"

As esperanças de Hyoga foram-se com a rala luz vinda da porta ao ver Myles partir. Limpou o sangue da boca e sentou-se de costas à parede, ofegante devido ao soco que levara. Notou o ovo ao seu lado, na cesta, e pegou-o nos braços com o cobertor. O que mais podia ele fazer por Lyris sem ser aquilo? O que mais podia fazer, limitado àquele raio de um metro e meio da corrente de Prometeu, sem poder conversar com qualquer homofalco?

Apoiou o ovo no peito, seguro pelo cobertor, e passou horas desperto, imaginando uma forma de sair vivo ao final de todo o processo, sem conseguir chegar a uma solução.

* * *

Sob a fraca luz de uma vela, Hyoga limpava cada ferimento com um lenço úmido embebido do ungüento que usava como anti-séptico. Molhava o ferimento, voltava o lenço à tigela com o remédio, tingindo-o de vermelho, e limpava os cortes de chicote. Provavelmente Lyris estava irritada com ele por ter sido preso daquele jeito, mas não pronunciava nenhuma palavra a respeito.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Lyris. No momento, não pensei nas conseqüências que haveria para você e o nosso bebê, mas era responsabilidade minha preservar o bem estar da família. Foi tudo minha culpa. E por mais que eu queira, não posso voltar atrás, pois já estou praticamente condenado."

"Você não quis traí-los. Não é justo que seja condenado, Hyoga."

"Mas eles farão um interrogatório com o cristal. Quando isso acontecer, perguntarão se eu já menti para eles. A resposta será positiva. Eu menti uma vez para Myles."

"Você fez isso... para proteger-me..."

"Eu não sabia o que pensar na hora. Só fiz o que meu coração mandou, assim como no dia da batalha. Estou envergonhado. Um cavaleiro não deve agir por motivos pessoais e sujar sua honra. Eles têm razão por punir-me."

"Mas graças a isso eu ainda estou viva. E graças a isso, o nosso bebê nascerá. Não acha que valeu à pena?"

O rapaz sorriu, mas logo se tornou sério novamente, ao ouvir as vozes agitadas dos homofalcos lá fora. Permaneceram os próximos minutos em silêncio, a fim de compreender o que ocorria ali. A resposta veio de forma clara quando a porta abriu-se e revelou o rosto preocupado de Shun.

"Hyoga!"

"Shun!"

"Hyoga, você está bem? Quando veio a notícia de que você tinha traído os homofalcos, Athena exigiu que sua punição só viesse depois da chegada do cristal. Nós sabíamos que você estava preso, mas... Não imaginei... que fosse assim."

Para Shun, a imagem de Hyoga só decaíra mais. Sujo após meses dormindo no chão na velha cabana, o cavaleiro não possuía mais qualquer dignidade em sua imagem. A calça e a túnica pareciam trapos, e a sujeira acumulada no corpo indicava que ele não tomava um banho de verdade há meses, apenas fora limpo com um pano úmido. Apesar de todos os cuidados de Lyris, era impossível evitar o mau-cheiro do local.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu fiquei preocupado com você, quando soube que foi atacado."

"Fui atacado por dois homofalcos. Um deles era tão parecido com Evan que pensei que fosse o mesmo. Mas não se preocupe: já me recuperei."

"Átias e Eudor. Você pensou que fossem aliados."

"Sim. Perdoe-me, foi um erro meu. Mas Luna foi conduzida com segurança ao Santuário com a ajuda de Mu. Ele também trabalhou dia e noite na confecção do novo cristal aos homofalcos. Todo o trabalho foi conduzido o mais depressa possível e agora eu trago duas coisas: o cristal e a espada."

Shun sentou-se no chão à sua frente e tirou da mochila um embrulho que se revelou ser o novo cristal sagrado dos homofalcos. Idêntico ao primeiro, emanava um brilho azul claro que se mexia como fogo quando era movido.

"Mu o fez mais forte para resistir às quedas. Ele não se quebrará tão fácil quanto o primeiro. Experimente tocá-lo, Hyoga."

Hyoga obedeceu e tocou na ponta do cristal, que brilhou a ponto de ofuscá-lo. Era um brilho branco, neutro, mas muito forte à visão acostumada às trevas. Hyoga protegeu os olhos com o outro braço, e Shun sorriu:

"Muito bom. Ele funciona perfeitamente. Agora, a encomenda número dois: Luna."

"Você deve entregá-la a Myles", disse Hyoga, esfregando os olhos irritados, "ele é o dono dessa espada, não eu."

"Ainda não", respondeu o outro, "não é hora. Hyoga, Athena soube que Lyris conseguiu pôr um ovo seu nesses meses. Ele ainda está aí?"

"Está, mas... Já está começando a rachar. Estamos desconfiados de que não conseguiremos salvá-lo..."

"Você se engana. Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Lyris, por favor."

Lyris obedeceu-lhe e tirou o ovo de uma caixa de madeira forrada com cobertor, onde ele permanecia de modo que a rachadura não entrasse em contato com o albume e este vazasse. Shun segurou-o cuidadosamente.

"É a primeira vez que vejo um ovo de homofalco. É lindo."

"Lindo é o pequeno ser que dorme aí", respondeu Lyris.

Depois de observar o ovo, Shun desembainhou Luna e segurou o cabo com a lâmina voltada para baixo, na direção da casca. Imediatamente, Lyris saltou sobre ele, achando que era uma ameaça.

"Está louco? É o nosso bebê!"

"Fique calma, Lyris, por favor!"

"Mas você vai matá-lo!"

"Lyris!", impôs Hyoga em tom firme. "Pare com isso, deixe o Shun em paz."

"Mas..."

"Preciso repetir? Deixe-o."

Lyris calou-se diante da ordem de Hyoga. Eram poucas as vezes que ele se impunha com a autoridade que era tão comum no cotidiano dos homofalcos, mas só por motivos mais fortes. Geralmente, seus pedidos vinham com educação e cortesia, da mesma forma como ele atendia às necessidades da esposa. Shun sorriu e voltou a apontar a espada para o ovo.

"Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo. Este aqui... É o presente da nossa deusa para você, Hyoga, pelo futuro nascimento de seu bebê. Ela achou que era o melhor a fazer."

Quando a ponta da espada tocou o topo do ovo, o poderoso cosmos de Athena, acumulado na lâmina, transferiu-se ao ovo e ambos iluminaram-se como lâmpadas. Novamente, Hyoga teve de fechar os olhos para não ofuscar-se, assim como Lyris. Aquela energia fluiu por alguns minutos, até que Luna parasse de brilhar. O ovo, antes rachado e frágil, agora apresentava uma sólida e firme casca, natural dos ovos homofalcos normais. O cavaleiro guardou a espada e devolveu o ovo ao casal.

"Não é apenas a casca. O cosmos de Athena purificou o bebê e eliminou todas as barreiras geradas pela incompatibilidade das raças. As asas dele ou dela serão perfeitas, iguais às dos demais homofalcos. O cosmos da deusa protegerá o ovo até que nasça com segurança. Esse é o presente da deusa a você, Hyoga."

Enquanto que Hyoga abriu um sincero sorriso de felicidade, Lyris chorou de alegria, abraçada àquele pequeno pedaço de vida que gerara do ventre.

"Eu não acredito... Obrigada, minha deusa! Obrigada, Shun! Meu pequenino... Ele está saudável... Está salvo! Veja, Hyoga!"

A firmeza da casca trouxe tranqüilidade a Hyoga, além de alegria por ver Lyris sorrir daquela forma. Sabia que a chegada de Shun podia significar a sua morte, mas não estava nervoso. Agora que tinha a certeza de que seu bebê nasceria com segurança, sentia que podia receber a punição apropriada aos seus crimes e partir para o outro mundo.

"Obrigado, Shun. Por favor, quando encontrar Saori, diga-lhe que não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto sou grato. Minha maior preocupação era que esse ovo não nascesse e que Lyris acabasse sozinha por minha culpa... Muito obrigado mesmo. Minha vida é por Athena e sempre será; diga isso a ela. E você, meu amigo... Teve todo o trabalho de vir até aqui. Eu nem estaria vivo se não fosse por você."

"Somos amigos. Precisamos cuidar um do outro."

"Estou contente por poder conversar uma última vez com você... Antes de ser morto."

"Não diga isso, Hyoga. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer."

"Eu já me conformei, Shun. Não... Não há jeito. Diga a todos que... Eu sinto muito."

"Não deveria pensar assim."

"Um homofalco não pode perdoar, Shun. Se ele perdoa uma mentira, quebra a própria promessa, ou seja: também se condena à morte. Eu já conheço bem o modo de pensar dos homofalcos, e sei que eles nunca hesitariam. Quando eu fizer o interrogatório, minha vida chegará ao fim."

Shun levantou-se e bateu a poeira da calça.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza assim. Afinal, você não fez nada de errado" Sorriu. "Você nunca traiu ninguém, Hyoga. Vejo-o daqui a pouco. Vou devolver esta espada sagrada ao seu respectivo dono."

A maneira calma de Shun lidar com a situação pareceu, para Hyoga, quase um desacato. Em seguida, porém, lembrou que Shun não fazia idéia de que ele já mentira aos homofalcos e talvez considerasse apenas o episódio do ataque em questão. Seria uma decepção quando ele descobrisse a verdade.

Olhando para o ovo divinamente restaurado, voltou a sorrir. Não poderia ter recebido presente melhor naqueles últimos momentos. Agora que estava à beira da morte, todo o lucro devia ser direcionado à sua família. Para ele não havia mais nada.


	39. 38

A mesa no centro da cidade, rodeada de homofalcos, indicava como o caso de Hyoga fora divulgado na comunidade homofalca. Quase toda a população estava reunida ali quando ele foi conduzido pela corrente de Prometeu por Myles até o banco de madeira junto à mesa. Era um arranjo bem simples, propício à execução. Charis apoiava a mão direita no copo da adaga, pronta para desferir qualquer ataque nele por de trás do banco.

Hyoga sentou-se calado, em meio ao murmúrio da população. Imaginava que a maioria desprezava sua tentativa de salvar o povo de Kohotek. Não teria se importado de morrer daquela forma se seus amigos humanos tivessem sido poupados da chacina. No entanto, sentia apenas que estava jogando fora a sua vida sem receber nada em troca. Evan, junto aos soldados armados, sorria-lhe maldosamente. Provavelmente perdera o pouco de respeito que adquirira por ele.

O cristal foi colocado à sua frente, e Charis empunhou a adaga. A lâmina encostou-se no pescoço do cavaleiro de forma que este não pôde mais mover-se. Viu, no canto da visão, Lyris cobrir a boca e o nariz com as mãos, cheia de angústia e com o olhar choroso. O ovo estava seguro nos braços de Shun.

"Charis."

"Cavaleiro."

"Você se lembra do dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez? Nenhum de nós imaginava que tudo terminaria assim."

"O destino às vezes dá voltas inexplicáveis, como o disco de Perseu."

"Concordo com você, pequena. Como vai a sua defesa cósmica das asas? Melhorou?"

"...Sim."  
"O próximo passo é aprimorar mais as técnicas de gelo. Treine batalhas, com Myles e Evan, nunca desista. Do fundo do coração, desejo todo o sucesso do mundo a você."

"Sim... mestre."

Hyoga sorriu e esperou pacientemente. Myles anunciou publicamente que o interrogatório começaria. Se durante as perguntas houvesse uma resposta que provasse a culpa do cavaleiro, era tarefa de Charis, como futura líder dos homofalcos, cortar-lhe a garganta sem hesitar.

"Comecemos, então", anunciou o líder. "Não será um processo longo, feliz ou infelizmente para você, cavaleiro de Athena, Hyoga de Cisne. As perguntas são simples, e as respostas são breves."

"Estou pronto, Myles."

A espera daqueles homofalcos expectantes finalmente chegava ao fim. Myles colocou-se diante do cristal, com o cosmos a controlá-lo, da mesma forma como fizera Ájax, três anos atrás, na chegada do rapaz.

"Muito bem. Este homem deseja o bem a todos os homofalcos?"

Era uma pergunta com resposta certa. Hyoga tocou no cristal e recebeu como resposta uma claridade azul, visível a todos os presentes. Naquele momento, achou que fosse uma pergunta inútil, feita apenas com o intuito de acalmá-lo.

"Há alguns meses, houve um ataque de humanos à nossa cidade, no qual você ficou encarregado de comandar o segundo batalhão para atacar nossos inimigos por trás. Neste dia, você voltou-se contra os homofalcos durante o ataque, protegeu nossos inimigos e desferiu diversos golpes contra os nossos companheiros. Não pode negar isso."

"Como você disse, foi o que fiz, Myles. Eu só queria proteger as pessoas de Kohotek com o meu ato."

"Então eu pergunto ao nosso cristal. Você diz que não fez aquilo com a intenção de trair-nos. O que este homem alega é verdade?"

Mais uma vez, Hyoga teve a certeza de que a luz do cristal seria gentil com ele. Tocou sem hesitar e obteve o azul da afirmação. Por um momento, sentiu a lâmina da adaga apertá-lo mais quanto tocou no cristal. Talvez Charis estivesse esperando pela luz vermelha.

"Então realmente foi só para proteger aqueles humanos... Bem, vamos continuar. Isso não significa que você está livre, Hyoga. Por muito tempo, permanecemos sem o cristal, após o ataque ao coliseu. Agora que o temos de volta, eu quero descobrir se você manteve a sua palavra viva enquanto não tínhamos como saber se você estava sendo sincero ou não."

Aquela introdução já dava previsão à pergunta que sucederia. 'É agora', pensou o siberiano, 'Eu já estou indo, mãe...'

"Eu quero saber, cristal da verdade. Este humano sempre disse a verdade aos homofalcos?"

Era como assinar o próprio atestado de óbito. Hyoga sabia que em alguns segundos, seria uma cabeça a rolar pelo chão dos homofalcos, com seu sangue a tingir o cristal, a mesa e Charis também. Ele sabia que falhara com todos desde o momento em que mentira a Myles para proteger Lyris. Mas e se naquele momento, em honra ao culto à verdade que os homofalcos possuíam, tivesse condenado uma homofalca, uma criatura à qual prometera proteção? Não seria aquela uma falta à sua honra também? Tinha ele culpa?

O cristal esperava pelo toque e conseqüente resposta, imerso no cosmos de Myles, que mantinha o olhar fixo e um semblante severo. Não. Era a feição de quem se sentia traído. Há dois anos, Tibalt fora-lhe colocado nos braços, como prova de uma amizade que agora parecia inexistente. Não podia culpá-lo após as mortes trágicas de Eleni e de Tibalt, em que ele o impedira de proteger a família por causa da missão no Santuário.

"Hyoga? Toque logo."

Hyoga não podia mais esperar. Sua morte era inevitável, então para que esperar? Não queria ver-se morto; portanto, fechou os olhos antes de erguer o braço e tocar o cristal. Sabia que, um segundo após o toque, morreria. Sentiu o cosmos contido no cristal transferir-se ao seu e esperou. Mas o golpe não veio.

"Bem, parece que você se manteve fiel por todo o tempo", comentou Myles. Surpreso, Hyoga abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a luz azul que mais parecia uma ilusão de tão improvável. A adaga de Charis continuava encostada no pescoço, firme, mas Myles fez um gesto para que ela se afastasse.

"Está tudo bem, Charis. Ele não é um traidor. Guarde essa adaga."

Embora a ausência daquela lâmina no pescoço fosse um alívio ao cavaleiro, nada parecia certo naquele interrogatório. Se mentira para Myles, por que o cristal não acusara nada? Olhou para Shun, que o observava tranqüilamente. Teria algo a ver com o amigo?

"Com isso", declarou Myles, "fica comprovada a inocência do cavaleiro. Prosseguirei com outras perguntas sobre sua situação na terra dos homofalcos, mas não há mais nada para ver aqui, amigos."

O líder dos homofalcos ajustou a espada na cintura e sentou-se à mesa, de frente ao cavaleiro.

"Ainda há dúvidas para tirarmos. Mas sabemos que você não é nenhum traidor" Sorriu. "Estou aliviado por saber disso, Hyoga."

Diante de tanta impossibilidade, o rapaz não sabia o que responder. Permaneceu calado, pois, até que Charis afastou-se.

"Se não precisa mais da minha presença, Myles, posso me retirar? Gostaria de continuar o meu treino."

"É claro, Charis, vá."

Era como se fosse um sonho. Hyoga viu a discípula partir voando e os homofalcos partirem aos poucos, restando apenas ele, Myles, Evan, Lyris e Shun. Ainda não sabia como conseguira sair vivo do interrogatório, mas desconfiava da calma exagerada de Shun antes do teste.

"Bem, vamos continuar, Hyoga. Agora eu preciso saber se este homem pode ficar livre da corrente de Prometeu. Toque."

Hyoga hesitou por alguns momentos, mas tocou no cristal. Apesar de não confiar mais naquele cristal, manteve a discrição para não levantar suspeitas. A resposta foi negativa, um vermelho tão vivo e intenso que não deixou margem a dúvidas. Talvez a corrente de Prometeu o acompanhasse até a morte, sem poder utilizar o cosmos da mesma forma como antes.

"Este homem pode ter o cosmos liberado em tempo integral?"

A resposta foi negativa, como já esperavam. Myles não deu pausa, continuou a perguntar, como se tentasse desvendar todos os mistérios que envolviam o cavaleiro.

"Atualmente seu cosmos fica desbloqueado uma hora por dia. Este homem ainda pode ter o cosmos liberado por uma hora?"

Era como o interrogatório que Ájax fizera quando Hyoga virou o cavaleiro protetor dos homofalcos. A resposta foi azul, mas Myles, não contente, prosseguiu.

"Este homem pode ter o cosmos liberado duas horas por dia?"

"Myles, você está..."

"Eu quero saber até onde irão suas condições, Hyoga. Quero saber tudo. Toque."

O questionário continuou até que Myles chegasse à marca de cinco horas por dia. Ao final, suspirou e cruzou os braços.

"A corrente deve ter sugado muita energia sua para precisar de tão pouco agora. Parece que você terá mais liberdade de agora em diante, Hyoga."

Evan, que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o final daquela história, lembrou:

"Myles, ele ainda deve ser punido por ter atacado os homofalcos naquele dia. Não deixa de ser um crime."

O silêncio imposto por Myles trouxe aflição e lágrimas a Lyris, que correu até ele e segurou-lhe o braço direito num apelo.

"Já chega, Myles, por favor! Já basta o que ele sofreu, preso por tantos meses! Hyoga pagou o que precisava nesse tempo todo e depois do ferimento que recebeu de Charis. Ele não tinha a intenção de trair os homofalcos, o cristal provou isso. Por favor, Myles..."

O líder examinou os olhares à sua volta; notou que Shun fitava-o de forma agressiva, mantendo vivas as palavras que lhe dirigira antes do interrogatório: que a honra dos cavaleiros não sairia ilesa de lá. A morte de Hyoga, mesmo sob o juramento e as leis homofalcas, seria o estopim para uma séria crise entre eles e os cavaleiros de Athena. Durante o cárcere, Hyoga perdera muito peso, em massa muscular e gordura, além de ter permanecido enclausurado no escuro e de ter passado meses dormindo no chão sem tomar um banho. Se acrescentasse uma punição corporal, com certeza arranjaria uma rixa desnecessária, embora achasse que a afronta na batalha merecia um castigo adicional.

"Está bem", decidiu, "ele pode voltar para casa se quiser. E como prometido, em troca do cristal, Hyoga agora não é mais um escravo. Ele está livre para ocupar o seu tempo da maneira como quiser e para viver como cidadão homofalco, embora não tenha asas. Alguma reclamação sobre a minha decisão?"

A pergunta fora a todos, mas tinha como objetivo mover Evan. Sabia que reclamações posteriores do rabugento homofalco viriam e por isso se adiantou para não restarem dúvidas.

"Muito bem", concluiu, após um breve silêncio, "não quero ouvir reclamações a respeito depois. Vamos terminar por aqui."

Sorrisos surgiram em Lyris e Shun, aliviados após a tensão do interrogatório. Hyoga levantou-se com certa dificuldade, pois as pernas já não eram tão fortes quanto antes, seus músculos tinham atrofiado. Sorriu para ambos.

"Estou vivo."

"E há alguma surpresa nisso?", perguntou Shun. "Vamos, Hyoga, você precisa voltar para uma casa de verdade. Isso pede uma comemoração, não acham?"

Hyoga tomou o ovo nos braços e retornou para casa que não via há meses, acompanhado da esposa e do amigo que jamais o abandonara. Evan atreveu-se apenas a fazer um breve comentário sobre o caso, antes de partir.

"Não vou reclamar, só comentar, Myles. Esse cristal produzido por Athena... foi especialmente gentil com o nosso prisioneiro, não acha? Athena é protetora dos homofalcos, mas, segundo a mitologia, ela tinha uma enorme admiração pelos heróis de guerra, principalmente pelos seus cavaleiros. De que lado a deusa está? Do cavaleiro ou do nosso?"

* * *

Hyoga ajoelhou-se na neve e depositou à base da pedra que marcava a sepultura um punhado de flores. Aquele era o local onde os homofalcos tinham enterrado todos os moradores mortos de Kohotek na batalha, deixando-lhes apenas uma anônima pedra como lápide.

'Perdoe-me por abandoná-los', pensou, 'vocês foram envolvidos por minha culpa... Perdoem-me, amigos...'

Shun aproximou-se por trás e também se ajoelhou, ao seu lado. Uniu as mãos e rezou demoradamente.

"Foi minha culpa", desabafou ao terminar. "Se eu estivesse na aldeia no dia em que seqüestraram os moradores de Kohotek, eles não teriam..."

"Eu também sou culpado. Eu os abandonei quando parti com Charis, depois de tudo que me deram. Eu mesmo organizei o ataque que os matou, eu mesmo incitei os homens a assassiná-los... Eu fiz tudo errado, Shun. Que espécie de cavaleiro permite uma chacina dessas? Eu devia é ter sido morto por isso!"

"Você não tinha como saber. Nem eu... Nem ninguém. Aconteceu, mas não é por isso que devemos ficar quietos. Eu juro que os guerreiros de Prometeu pagarão muito caro por isso, Hyoga. Homofalcos e homens não são brinquedos, não foram feitos para sofrer nas mãos dos deuses. Eu vou me levantar e lutar por eles, mesmo que já não possa mais trazê-los de volta. E você?"

"Estou com você, amigo. Mesmo em lugares diferentes, trabalharemos em equipe, como sempre fizemos. Os deuses podem punir os homens, mas ninguém pode punir os deuses. Está na hora de isto terminar, não acha?"

"Vai terminar. Eu juro que vai."

Levantando-se, Shun mudou de assunto completamente por não querer arrastar mais o amigo à tristeza.

"Essas flores que você trouxe... Nunca as vi nascer por aqui ou em Kohotek."

"Ah, elas só nascem num vale distante à vila. É um local inacessível a pé, mas Lyris costuma voar todos os dias para lá, apenas para colhê-las e enfeitar no vaso de casa."

"Ela deve gostar muito para fazer isso."

"É difícil ver flores nesta região, mas Lyris vai a todas as partes só para encontrá-las. Ela também adora as plantas das estufas, mais do que as demais homofalcas. Nunca me diz nada a respeito, mas sei que gosta delas. Depois do interrogatório, a primeira coisa que ela fez no dia seguinte foi voar por toda a região para encher o vaso de casa. Quando eu estava preso na cabana, ela deixava tudo de lado para ficar comigo."

"Você teve sorte com ela."

"Embora no começo não pensasse assim... Eu tive. Eu só pude pensar nela e no ovo no dia do interrogatório, achei que fosse morrer."

"Eu disse que você não tinha feito nada de errado para ser julgado."

Shun não sabia da traição de Lyris, nem do fato de que Hyoga já mentira a Myles. Desconfortável naquela situação, Hyoga sabia que o amigo seria discreto se lhe contasse.

"Está enganado, Shun. A terceira pergunta... se eu tinha mantido a palavra aos homofalcos... A resposta era vermelha."

"O quê?"

"Eu menti uma vez para Myles quando... Quando descobri que Lyris estava me traindo com Tarasios, há um ano. Na hora, eu fiquei furioso. Fiquei tão bravo que saí atrás de Myles para contar-lhe tudo. Mas se o fizesse, Lyris seria morta por ter me traído. Não tive coragem. Contei-lhe que Lyris estava chorando, e que não sabia por quê. Eu menti para protegê-la."

"Não imaginava que tudo isso se tivesse passado..."

"O cristal mentiu, Shun."

"Quando Athena me prometeu que você sairia vivo do interrogatório, imaginei que fosse porque nunca trairia a palavra. Mas se o cristal mentiu, significa... Ela pediu-me para fazer você tocar o cristal antes do interrogatório, Hyoga, mas eu não sabia por que precisava disso. É algum artifício criado por ela e Mu para protegê-lo."

"Eu fui salvo pelo cristal... Mas não me sinto bem comigo mesmo... Prometi a Charis que não faria qualquer mal aos homofalcos, Shun. Mas com essa mentira, não consigo ficar em paz."

"Mas se contar a verdade, morrerá."

"Eu sei. É o mesmo que estar morto. Eu falhei. Falhei com os homofalcos, falhei com minha palavra, eu disse uma mentira punível com a morte..."

Por um momento, Shun ficou pensativo, a elaborar uma resposta para acalmar o amigo. Sorriu ao encontrar uma.

"Acho que você tem vivido já há tanto tempo com os homofalcos que não consegue mais pensar na mentira como algo positivo, Hyoga. Eu lembrei agora da ocasião que me contou de sua infância, com sua mãe. Você me disse que ela estava chorando em casa porque seu avô não quis conversar com ela por telefone."

Era estranho ter suas lembranças resgatadas por outra pessoa, sendo que Hyoga as mantinha no íntimo e poucas vezes as revelava aos amigos. Shun, no entanto, era alguém em quem ele podia confiar a vida.

"É verdade. Ela chorava, mas tentou sorrir quando me viu. Disse que meu avô não estava na cidade, mas viajava por algum país. Eu só descobri depois de adulto que ele nunca mais quis ouvir a voz de minha mãe. Se eu tivesse descoberto sobre isso quando criança, não teria compreendido e teria pegado uma raiva por ele comparável à que sinto por Kido."

"Às vezes, precisamos, para proteger uma pessoa que amamos. Para protegê-la, vale à pena manchar a nossa honra, não acha? Pegue Shura, Saga e Camus, o seu mestre, como exemplos. Eles mentiram e sujaram a honra apenas para proteger Athena. No final, eu acho que eles foram muito mais nobres por causa daquela mentira."

"Eles o fizeram para lutar por Athena e atingir um objetivo maior que suas vidas."

"E você mentiu para proteger a vida da mulher que ama, não é? Mesmo que Lyris o tenha traído, você não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse porque continuou a amá-la. É isso ou estou errado?"

"Você, como sempre, está certo, Shun. Mas uma coisa é mentir para manter o juramento de proteger Athena. O que fiz foi... apenas egoísmo."

"Eu não chamaria proteger Lyris de egoísmo. Você se preocupa com ela. Não deveria sentir-se mal por isso, Hyoga, seu juramento é protegê-la também. Nesse caso, não vejo nenhum problema com sua mentira. Se ela pode salvar vidas e dar-lhes uma segunda chance, acho que vale à pena arriscarmos nossos pescoços nela, não acha? As pessoas se arrependem também e podem superar seus erros com coragem e determinação. Meu irmão é um desses casos. É por isso que eu acredito em você, Hyoga, e sei que essa mentira não significa nada diante da dedicação que tem por suas obrigações e família."

As palavras de Shun certamente eram um alívio numa sociedade tão rígida quanto a dos homofalcos. Ouvindo-o, Hyoga notou como sentia falta do convívio com pessoas da sociedade onde crescera, dos costumes e valores que carregava. Por mais adaptado que estivesse ao estilo de vida homofalco, as raízes em Kohotek jamais desapareceriam.

"Obrigado, Shun. Suas palavras me deram forças para prosseguir. Eu... Sinto falta da época em que nosso conceito de honra era outro, mais nobre que a manutenção da palavra. Obrigado por me lembrar disso."

"Não há de que, Hyoga. Você também já me ajudou tantas vezes que nem tenho como contar as ocasiões. Agora que seu cosmos ficará liberado por mais tempo, podemos trocar mensagens depois da minha partida, não?"

"Tem razão. Agora que não estou mais treinando a Charis, posso fazer o que quiser com o meu cosmos nesse intervalo..."

"Eu soube da própria Charis. Ela ficou bastante desapontada com você quando atacou os homofalcos."

"Para ela, ainda é uma traição. Não posso fazer nada também, é ela quem deve decidir quem será o seu mestre."

"Mas você depositava tantas esperanças nela, Hyoga..."

"E eu ainda deposito, Shun, ainda deposito. Mas agora, não posso mais participar desse processo, sou um mero espectador. Charis seguirá o caminho que escolher, levando consigo meus ensinamentos. Só espero que ela faça bom uso deles..."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela fará, amigo."

"E você, Shun, o que fará de agora em diante? Agora que não temos mais Kohotek, pretende continuar na Sibéria?"

"É claro! Do que está falando, Hyoga? Mesmo que toda a região ficasse vazia, eu jurei que cuidaria desse território do Santuário e do túmulo de sua mãe. Ainda posso fazer alguns trabalhos para a vila vizinha e sei que posso viver muito bem sozinho. Pode ser que June não queira, mas... É o que decidi fazer."

"Isso por minha causa. Shun, você não precisa."

"Alguém precisa manter-se ali, Hyoga, em nome do Santuário. Não faço apenas por você. Eu falhei com Kohotek... Não posso falhar mais."

"O que devemos fazer é lutar para que não ocorram mais massacres desse tipo. Vou dedicar minha vida a isso, aqui mesmo, nos limites do território dos homofalcos. Mesmo preso pela corrente de Prometeu continuarei lutando por todas as pessoas, como o meu juramento de cavaleiro exige. Não são apenas os homofalcos que precisam de minha proteção. E agora que Kohotek se foi, preciso esforçar-me para proteger meu novo lar."

"Eu desejo sorte a você. Preciso partir hoje para Kohotek, ou o que restou dela. Vou começar tudo do zero, Hyoga, quero que aquela aldeia renasça e vou trabalhar duro para que isso aconteça. Da mesma forma que você irá, para reconquistar a confiança do povo homofalco. Ficarei atento aos movimentos dos guerreiros de Prometeu, sugiro que você também faça o mesmo."

"Eu o farei. Como disse antes, trabalhemos em equipe, da mesma maneira que nos velhos tempos. Prometeu não irá nos pegar."

Tal apoio incondicional de Shun era uma barreira a mais aos guerreiros de Prometeu, antes que pudessem lutar contra Hyoga e dominar a terra dos homofalcos. Hyoga sabia que recomeçar não era fácil, mesmo após tantos recomeços naquela terra. Entretanto, sentia que aquela seria a última vez.

* * *

Depois da peste e do massacre, não houve mais ataques dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Como a tática de atacar logo após a contaminação não dera certo, provavelmente estudavam outra forma de destruir a cidade dos homofalcos. Como não mais treinava Charis, Hyoga decidira voltar a trabalhar nas estufas, mas fora veementemente rejeitado pelas homofalcas, todas temerosas depois da suposta traição. Ajudava-as por pouco tempo, de forma tímida, esperando que pudesse reconquistar-lhes a confiança aos poucos. Algumas não tinham se deixado levar pelo interrogatório e continuavam tão gentis quanto antes, o que lhe dava uma chance, se trabalhasse com cuidado.

Quando Myles liberava-lhe o cosmos, Hyoga circulava por todos os lugares possíveis no território dos homofalcos, na busca de qualquer pista que o levasse aos guerreiros de Prometeu. E depois de ter sido novamente selado, lançava-se numa construção próxima à sua casa: uma pequena estufa num terreno que era como o quintal de casa, livre para o uso dos donos da maneira que quisessem. Alguns utilizavam aquele espaço para depósito, outros para ampliação da casa. Hyoga optara por aquela pequena construção e agora tinha tempo para erguê-la com calma.

Trabalhar sozinho na fixação dos troncos que lhe serviriam de pilares era demorado, embora soubesse que possuía todo o resto da vida para fazer aquilo. Para cada pilar, foi obrigado a construir um suporte auxiliar que o possibilitasse mantê-lo de pé sem a ajuda de outros. Já conseguira instalar três e agora trabalhava no suporte do quarto e último pilar. Com paciência, reconstruía a pequena estrutura e talvez conseguisse finalizar aquela parte antes de escurecer por completo.

Myles, que retornava do trabalho de treino dos soldados homofalcos, parou e pousou ao lado, curioso.

"Você tem trabalhado nisso todas as tardes, Hyoga. O que é?"  
"É um presente. Para Lyris."

"Vai ampliar sua casa?"

"Não. Vou construir uma estufa auxiliar para ela."

O líder riu, zombeteiro. Nenhum homofalco utilizava aquele espaço para plantar, pois era pequeno demais para produzir o suficiente e significar algo na alimentação da casa. As estufas dos homofalcos eram enormes, verdadeiros galpões que supriam todas as suas necessidades.

"Vai plantar o que aí? Não vai fazer a menor diferença."

"Minha intuição diz que ela vai gostar disso. Quando lhe disse, não se manifestou a respeito. Lyris quase nunca me diz sobre suas vontades, nem mesmo quando não se sente bem... Sempre preciso adivinhar. Mas eu acho que disso ela vai gostar."

"E precisa de tanto apenas para satisfazê-la? Apenas tendo a casa em ordem já é o suficiente para nós."

"Vocês não se preocupam tanto com isso. Bem, nesta terra há mais homens que mulheres, entendo com as coisas ocorram de forma invertida."

"Heh. Você está perdendo o seu tempo, Hyoga."

"Talvez. Mas é melhor do que não fazer nada, Myles. Além do mais, quando fiquei preso, todos os homofalcos, amigos ou não, deram as costas para mim. Até você e Charis partiram e me deixaram sozinho. Nesse período, a única pessoa que se importou comigo, a única que me mantinha são era Lyris. Mesmo naquelas condições, ela deitava ao meu lado naquele barraco imundo e me mantinha aquecido de noite. Quando eu me sentia só, ela vinha para fazer-me companhia. Ela esteve lá quando precisei."

"Ela já o traiu com outro homem. Como pode não odiá-la mais?"

"Eu a odiei por muito tempo, Myles, muito. Pensa que foi fácil esquecer isso? Sonhei com a traição dela por meses, lembrei do caso em tantas ocasiões. Mas em cada uma delas eu me forcei a ficar quieto e a afastar aquelas lembranças de mim. Lyris estava arrependida, eu sabia. Então precisava esquecer, pois aquilo era o melhor para Adel. Mas depois consegui esquecer. Não, isso não me incomoda mais, Myles."

"Estou vendo... Um homofalco normal com certeza a condenaria à morte, mas você não fez isso. Você teve pena dela e ainda assinou uma permissão para que ela tivesse um amante. Eu fiquei pasmo, achei que você era um idiota qualquer."

"Eu fiz aquilo... E agora ela é a única pessoa que continua do meu lado. Não estou arrependido, Myles. Como eu disse, ela é a única pessoa que não me abandonou. Eu dou valor a isso."

Após observá-lo trabalhar por alguns minutos, Myles adiantou-se e ajudou-o a levantar o pilar de madeira. Diante do olhar intrigado de Hyoga, sorriu.

"Desculpe-me, Hyoga. Você nunca traiu os homofalcos, e eu errei com você. Mesmo que tenha atacado aqueles soldados, nenhum deles saiu com ferimentos graves. Você não é um traidor, é um amigo."

"Myles..."

"Vou ajudá-lo a construir esta estufa, se é o que deseja fazer. Afinal, você ainda é o tutor de Tibalt. Nós devíamos ser como uma família, não concorda? Nós dois... Precisamos trabalhar em equipe se quisermos derrotar os guerreiros de Prometeu. Não é hora de sermos individualistas. Agora entendo porque Ájax esforçava-se tanto para integrá-lo à população, depois de descobrir que era um cavaleiro. Ele confiava em sua palavra. Eu também tenho a obrigação de confiar em você."

Grato pela ajuda do líder, Hyoga sorriu.

"Obrigado, Myles."

* * *

Ter aceitado a desistência de Charis como discípula não significava desistir de recuperá-la. Assim era o pensamento de Hyoga, sempre que passava pelo campo de treino em sua ronda. Acertava o itinerário de sua vigília de forma que sempre pegava o momento em que Charis treinava com Evan e outros rapazes com a finalidade de virarem guerreiros de elite.

Entre eles, havia o jovem Zarek, o discípulo de Evan que possuía quase a mesma idade de Charis. Um tempo depois dos jogos homofalcos, Zarek procurou-o, desejando tornar-se seu discípulo, pois estava insatisfeito com o treino recebido por Evan. Hyoga, por estar atrelado às obrigações e às leis homofalcas, foi obrigado a recusar.

Charis treinava batalhas com o colega, que tinha no rosto um enviesado sorriso, de quem estava se divertindo. A garota, por sua vez, mostrava a mesma seriedade e dedicação que tinha em seus treinos. A luta, no entanto, era fraca comparada com a que Hyoga travaria se a estivesse treinando. Provavelmente, Charis estava limitando os seus poderes para não matar o colega de treino.

Hyoga parou perto do campo e continuou a observá-los. Sentia-se frustrado por não poder comandar aquele treino e dar a Charis um melhor proveito daquele tempo que era tão precioso para ambos. Sempre que passava por ali, não conseguia deixar de pensar: 'se eu fosse o mestre...' Era inevitável parar e reparar em todos os erros, problemas e falhas no método de ensino de Evan. Aquilo era um treino para meros soldados. Charis era especial, merecia algo melhor.

Inconformado, não pôde manter-se quieto.

"Charis! Você está pegando muito leve com ele! Puxe-o mais!"

"Cale a boca, cavaleiro", foi a resposta da garota, "você não está aqui para ensinar!"

Zarek, que ainda possuía admiração pelo cavaleiro que conseguira derrotar Éolo, perdeu a concentração na batalha.

"Charis, você não acha que ele tem razão? Você pode pegar mais pesado."

"Cale a boca, Zarek!"

O rapaz irritou-se e seu olhar passou a uma furiosa expressão.

"Se é assim..."

Num arranque, ele investiu em Charis utilizando o cosmos de fogo e pôde derrubá-la num ataque que Hyoga achara simples demais para não ser defendido. A garota caiu, e do chão fitou o mestre, ao seu lado, incrédulo.

"Charis, você podia ter desviado dessa..."

Zarek aproximou-se, ainda nervoso.

"Ela não pode, senhor cavaleiro! Ela não pode, porque virou um boneco do Evan. Agora Charis não pensa, ela apenas faz aquilo que seu querido mestre Evan diz. E como ele não aceita que ela seja mais forte que os outros discípulos, é obrigada a aceitar ataques ridículos assim. Eu não agüento... Não quero mais treinar com você, Charis, não tem graça!"

Com a partida de Zarek, Charis levantou-se e limpou o sangue da boca em silêncio. O olhar de Hyoga sobre ela intimidou-a e o silêncio permaneceu por longos trinta segundos.

"Charis, o que está acontecendo com você? Você jamais receberia um golpe daqueles..."

"Deixe-me em paz, cavaleiro. Não tenho nada a dizer a você."

Dizendo isso, Charis saiu voando. Às vezes, Hyoga desejava ter asas para que os outros homofalcos não fugissem da conversa quando ele tocava em alguma ferida, especialmente Charis. Como não tinha como segui-la, continuou a ronda e suas tarefas diárias, até encerrar com a fixação das vigas em sua estufa em construção.

À noite, Myles ajudava-o a sustentá-las no ar com as asas, enquanto Hyoga prendia a cantoneira de ferro que garantiria a estabilidade da construção. Lyris já cozinhava dentro de casa, e o cheiro da comida atiçava o apetite do rapaz, que já terminava. Foi nesse momento que Zarek surgiu à porta de sua casa.

"Senhor cavaleiro."

"Zarek. O que veio fazer aqui, rapaz?"

"Eu vim fazer um pedido, se não se importa, senhor cavaleiro."

"Espere só um pouco, já estou terminando."

Hyoga finalizou o trabalho cuidadosamente e sem pressa, mas o rapaz permaneceu em silêncio embaixo, esperando pela atenção. Ao terminar, Myles enxugou o suor da testa.

"Finalmente. A parte mais difícil já foi, Hyoga. Pode deixar os vidros por minha conta, eu consigo arranjar alguns que sobraram das outras estufas."

"Obrigado, Myles. Por que não fica para o jantar? Você não deve ter nada em casa."

"Eu aceito. Depois de um dia como hoje, não há nada melhor. Chame o jovem Zarek também. Ele esperou por você até agora."

"Acho que Lyris não irá se importar. É claro. Zarek, podemos conversar com mais calma dentro de casa."

Para Hyoga, a presença de Zarek era uma porta a Charis, uma oportunidade de descobrir o que se passava com sua ex-discípula. Portanto, tratou-o com cortesia, embora o rapaz se mostrasse tímido demais para conversar.

À mesa de casa, com um copo de vinho na mão direita, o rapaz sentiu-se intimidado na presença do cavaleiro e do líder da cidade ao mesmo tempo, mas Hyoga não quis saber de timidez naquele momento.

"Muito bem, sou todo ouvidos. O que deseja de mim, Zarek?"

Era evidente o nervosismo do rapaz, mas Myles riu e tentou atenuar o ambiente.

"Ora, garoto, você não deve ser tímido! Hyoga, você sabia que Zarek concluiu o treinamento para soldado esta mesma semana? Você está falando com um dos melhores guerreiros de Evan!"

"Eu não sabia. Meus parabéns, Zarek. Significa que não é mais um garoto, mas um homem. Não deve temer os soldados mais velhos."

"Obrigado, senhor... Eu vim... Vim para pedir algo que desagradará muito o meu antigo mestre."

"Disso eu já não tenho dúvidas. Só o fato de estar por perto já o deixa mais do que irritado, Zarek. Afinal, eu sou um humano e já fui escravo de Evan. Sei bem, até bem demais, o quanto aquele homofalco me odeia. Diga logo."

O rapaz bebeu um pouco do vinho, na esperança de resgatar ali um pouco da coragem de que precisava para fazer o seu pedido. Hyoga e Myles deram-lhe o tempo para acalmar-se, pois sabiam que as palavras, depois de ditas, não poderiam ser apagadas na terra dos homofalcos.

"Eu gostaria, senhor, se não fosse muito incômodo... De receber um segundo treinamento complementar. Um treinamento sob a sua instrução."

"Como?"

Myles reencheu o copo de vinho e pegou um pedaço do pão que Lyris lhes servira, conversando como se fosse assunto de taverna.

"Depois de concluir o treinamento, o soldado deve manter servidão militar ao antigo mestre. Entretanto, nada o impede de complementar sua formação com um segundo treino, dirigido por um guerreiro de sua escolha. Você não sabia disso, Hyoga?"

"Ninguém nunca me contou sobre essa possibilidade, Myles."

"Como alguns consideram injusto o fato de os pais decidirem quem será o mestre do treinamento básico, nós permitimos esse segundo treino. Evan não pode censurar Zarek por querer treinar com você."

"O que me diz, senhor cavaleiro? Está disposto a isso? Por favor, aceite. Eu prometo que me esforçarei."

"Eu... Pensava não ter muitos discípulos ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas o senhor não está treinando ninguém no momento."

"Eu sei, mas..."

'Haverá sempre um lugar reservado para o treino de Charis em meu horário', pensou. 'Mesmo que não haja um discípulo agora...'

"O senhor ainda não desistiu de Charis?"

Foi a vez de Hyoga sentir-se intimidado. Não havia como não admitir que ainda esperava pela volta de Charis. Sorriu.

"Ela tem um potencial imenso. Não queria que ela abandonasse tudo por causa daquele dia... Eu me sinto mal, meio responsável por isso. Com o perdão da palavra, não acho que Evan esteja preparado para treiná-la. Só eu posso aproveitar todo o potencial de Charis e torná-la uma guerreira sem igual. A determinação e a paixão que ela possui por esta terra precisam ser domadas e treinadas ao ponto da perfeição. Como mestre, sinto-me frustrado por não poder terminar o treinamento."

"Eu também sou mestre, sei como se sente", disse Myles. "Tive um discípulo, cinco anos atrás. Era um rapaz brilhante, dedicado, com a alma entregue aos homofalcos. Foi morto num dos ataques de Éolo. Eu me senti horrível. Ele tinha tanto potencial, mas acabou sendo entregue ao campo de batalha antes do tempo."

"É como eu me sinto agora. Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que Charis volte. Se isso acontecesse, gostaria de dedicar meu tempo a ela. Infelizmente, não posso tomá-lo como discípulo, Zarek. Eu sinto muito."

O rapaz olhou tristemente para a mesa, e Lyris aproximou-se com a panela quente, cheia de um cozido de legumes e peixe.

"Espero que gostem, rapazes."

"Obrigado, Lyris", sorriu Hyoga. "Só trabalho bem por sua causa."

A homofalca devolveu o sorriso e sua mão caiu brevemente sobre o ombro de Hyoga, antes de voltar ao forno. Zarek levantou o olhar com uma nova determinação.

"Se eu... Se eu ajudá-lo a recuperar a Charis, posso ser o seu discípulo, senhor cavaleiro?"

"Como é? No que está pensando, Zarek?"

"Charis está treinando sob os ensinamentos de Evan, mas o meu mestre não aceita que seus ensinamentos sejam melhores que os dele. Ele não aceita que Charis seja mais forte que os outros. Sempre que ela demonstra superioridade, ele arranja um jeito de fustigar-lhe as costas."

"Então era por isso que Charis não reagia aos seus ataques."

"Isso mesmo. Eu esperava que, depois de formado, ela tivesse um pouco mais de coragem para enfrentar-me. Eu sei que ela é mais forte do que eu, mas... Nunca revida aos meus ataques. E eu quero lutar com ela, eu quero enfrentar colegas mais fortes para melhorar minhas próprias técnicas. Charis não quer mais treinar com você porque acha que traiu os homofalcos, mas eu não penso assim, senhor. Naquele dia... Você só tentou proteger aqueles humanos, não é? Era o que um cavaleiro de Athena faria, não era?"

De repente, aquele rapaz que parecia tão comum ganhava o seu respeito. Contente por saber que algum dos soldados reconhecia a sua intenção, assentiu tristemente.

"Sim, Zarek, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu."

"Você não é nenhum traidor, senhor, acredito nisso do fundo do coração. Desde aquele dia, minha admiração por sua luta só aumentou. Eu quero provar isso para Charis. Eu vou provar. Se me conceder seus ensinamentos, prometo que farei de tudo para trazer Charis de volta, senhor cavaleiro, e permitirei que a treine quando bem entender. Para mim, mesmo dez minutos de instrução já valem ouro."

"Heh. Você é um rapaz bem determinado a meu ver."

"Eu posso provar muito mais, senhor cavaleiro! Eu peço só uma chance, só uma!"

Myles, que já se servia do cozido e saboreava pelo olfato a habilidade culinária de Lyris, sorriu.

"Só uma chance. Eu adoro a força da juventude, adoro quando os jovens dizem isso. Se eu fosse o Hyoga, aceitaria. Pena que não sou. O que você me diz, cavaleiro de Athena? Não se lembra de que jurou servir a todos os homofalcos? Devia ao menos considerar a proposta de Zarek; afinal, ele prometeu não interferir no treinamento de Charis."

Se Hyoga formasse um segundo lutador cuja técnica se comparasse a de Charis, teria ele uma chance de recuperar a discípula? Algo lhe dizia que não seria o bastante, mas com certeza sabia que tal fato a incomodaria demais. Charis sentia a necessidade de ser a mais forte guerreira da cidade e de ter cosmos para proteger qualquer um, até o mais forte dos guerreiros. Se descobrisse que Zarek, um soldado fraco cuja força nunca tinha se comparado à dela, virara um poderoso rival por culpa do antigo mestre, o que faria? Ele estava em seu direito de ter outros discípulos.

"Muito bem... Você parece desejar o suficiente, e eu tenho interesse em trazer Charis de volta. Eu vou treiná-lo, Zarek."

"É mesmo, senhor? Muito obrigado!"

"Mas não pense que será fácil. A partir de agora, chame-me de mestre. Não quero reclamações dos exercícios, não quero folga. Se quer ser meu discípulo, terá de trabalhar duro, muito mais do que no treinamento de Evan."

"Já vi Charis treinar muitas vezes, eu sei como o seu treinamento é duro, mestre. Mesmo assim, estou pronto."

Convencido de que Zarek não sabia do que se tratava, Hyoga cruzou os braços e riu.

"Hum. Veremos amanhã se diz a verdade."


	40. 39

Zarek não estava disposto a manchar seu nome sendo um mau discípulo. Quando Hyoga voltou da ronda, mais cedo para ter tempo ao novo aluno, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo de pé no centro da área de treino, fitando-o serio e fixamente.

"Eu já estou pronto, mestre! Pode começar quando quiser."

"Parece bem disposto hoje, Zarek. Está tão ansioso para começar o treino?"

"Sim!"

"Está certo. Você já tem idade para ser cavaleiro, sabia? Quando eu tinha a sua idade, já dominava os principais golpes de gelo. Não pretendo ensinar-lhe novos ataques, apenas fortalecer as técnicas que Evan já lhe passou. E a melhor forma de fazer isso é lutando. Está pronto?"

"Sim!"

"Então vamos!"

Hyoga sabia que não podia atacar com muita severidade sem saber ao certo o quão hábil era Zarek. Entretanto, não estava disposto a mostrar que o treino seria fácil. Avançou rapidamente sobre o discípulo e aplicou-lhe um golpe no estômago que o atirou para trás. Não fora tão forte quanto rápido. Apesar de ter tentado desviar, Zarek sentiu o ataque e pôs a mão direita sobre o ferimento.

"Já está sentindo? Pensei que fosse mais forte que isso. Não... Charis era mais forte que isso. Vamos, garoto!"

Com o cosmos livre pelo resto da tarde, Hyoga podia treiná-lo da maneira como gostaria de ter feito com Charis quando tivera tempo. Mesmo que precisasse concentrar-se naquele rapaz à sua frente, não conseguia tirar a discípula da mente. Zarek utilizou as asas e fugiu de seus ataques, mas Hyoga não se intimidou. Antes que o rapaz tomasse uma distância segura, atirou um ataque de gelo que atingiu uma das asas e o derrubou ao chão.

"Seu covarde! O que pensa que está fazendo, fugindo desse jeito? É essa a sua determinação? Venha lutar, Zarek!"

Fitando-o, Zarek desembainhou a adaga que levava na cintura, mas Hyoga rapidamente respondeu com outro ataque de cosmos, que congelou a arma e a fixou na cintura do rapaz.

"Eu o proíbo de usar armas! Se quiser me enfrentar, faça-o com as mãos!"

'Ele está chocado. Não está acostumado a um treino assim. Evan não os ensina a lutar assim, mas é isso que encontrarão no campo de batalha. Não é certo.'

"Se quiser virar um bom guerreiro, precisa aprender a lutar, Zarek! É esse o resultado do seu treinamento? Estou desapontado."

Zarek queimou o cosmos correu para um ataque. Hyoga esperou, pois queria ver como o rapaz se sairia naquela investida. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, não lançou o ataque: utilizou o cosmos para saltar por cima de Hyoga e tentar cair atrás para atacá-lo pelas costas. A reação do cavaleiro foi um chute que o atirou para longe.

"Muito lento!"

Como Zarek estava demorando a levantar-se, Hyoga resolveu avançar antes. O homofalco apressou-se e conseguiu desviar do primeiro soco, mas não do segundo.

"Muito lento, muito mole! Já era para estar morto numa luta de verdade."

O sangue escorria do nariz do rapaz, que tentou ignorar a dor e prosseguir. Levantou-se e assumiu postura de batalha, mas estava visivelmente abalado.

"Está assustado? Posso ver que está com medo da minha próxima investida. Zarek, nunca demonstre o medo na frente de seu adversário. Mantenha a calma e pense numa maneira de derrotá-lo. Se deixar que o medo o domine, perderá o controle sobre si mesmo."

"Sim!"

Mesmo se esforçando, estava claro para Hyoga que Zarek estava assustado demais para conseguir manter a calma. 'Ele é bem diferente da Charis', pensou, 'é um medroso. Por mais ferida que ela ficasse, nunca demonstrava esse medo. Bem, pode ser bom ou pode ser ruim, depende dele.'

"Você tem um objetivo, não é? Pense nele e lute!"

Hyoga voltou a avançar, tão feroz quando nas outras investidas. Seu soco se dirigia ao peito de Zarek, que cruzou os braços à frente e foi empurrado pela enorme onda cósmica produzida pelo mestre. Caiu sobre algumas pedras e partiu-as com as costas, mas logo se levantou ao perceber que Hyoga não desistira de atacar. Correu em círculos, da mesma forma que Hyoga, na busca de uma brecha para atingi-lo. Quando achou que Hyoga baixara a guarda, avançou, mas o experiente guerreiro simplesmente devolveu o ataque com o dobro de força.

"Você é muito precipitado. Se eu mudei minha posição, é porque havia um propósito para isso! Você está apostando a vida na luta, não seja descuidado! Arriscar a vida na batalha não significa morrer estupidamente!"

À medida que Hyoga devolvia os ataques de diferentes maneiras e apoiado no conhecimento de luta que possuía, Zarek ia se acostumando ao ritmo do mestre e se acalmando. Por conseguinte, passou a elaborar planos de ataque com mais calma e concentração. Numa das tentativas, seu punho passou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Hyoga, o que o fez aumentar a força dos contra-ataques.

"Você é esperto, gosto disso. Mas ainda lhe falta muita experiência de luta para cair num campo de batalha de verdade, garoto. Vamos, continue a atacar. Não perca o foco!"

Zarek continuou a atacar, apesar dos ferimentos. O sangue escorria dos braços, da cabeça e de um corte no abdome, havia inúmeros hematomas cobrindo-o. Hyoga só não interrompera o treino porque queria saber até onde o rapaz agüentaria e o quão determinado ele estava.

'Não vai demorar. Se ele não desistir, eu mesmo terei de parar a luta.'

O homofalco tentou bater as asas, mas elas ainda estavam congeladas. Tentou, então, queimar todo o cosmos que tinha no corpo para tentar um ataque. Era um golpe que ainda estava desenvolvendo e que não estava completo, mas sua última esperança. Saltou sobre Hyoga com o cosmos flamejante em mãos.

"Sun-Blaze Punch!"

O raio incandescente desceu até Hyoga com a força de um ataque de um aprendiz a cavaleiro no quarto ou quinto ano. Hyoga desviou-se facilmente e percebeu que Zarek ficava extremamente vulnerável quando o inimigo conseguia desviar de seu ataque. Aproveitando a brecha, socou diversas vezes no ar com o cosmos, espirrando gotículas de sangue a cada golpe. O último soco atirou-o longe e encerrou a batalha de uma vez por todas.

"Chama isso de ataque? É tão lento e vulnerável, é um chamado para a morte, garoto!"

Zarek gemeu e pôs-se de quatro, na tentativa de levantar-se. Estava tão ferido que era impensável continuar lutando, mas conseguiu levantar-se a muito custo e reassumir a postura de batalha. Hyoga não teve dúvidas: havia algo forte demais o motivando.

"Ainda quer lutar? Você não tem mais condições para isso. Já gastou todo o seu cosmos, eu o atingi em pontos vitais."

"Não! Eu preciso!"

O rapaz correu em sua direção com o punho erguido, numa tentativa louca e fútil. Hyoga devolveu-lhe um soco e segurou-o para que não mais se levantasse.

"Pare com isso! Já disse que você não tem mais forças! Você perdeu, Zarek. Descanse meia hora, depois disso... Deve derreter esta coluna de gelo com seu cosmos ridículo. Duvido que consiga."

Com o cosmos, Hyoga ergueu uma parede de gelo que só descongelaria com um cosmos superior a de um cavaleiro de bronze. Provavelmente ela ficaria ali por dias, e por isso Hyoga a colocou longe do campo de treino central para manter o espaço para a luta. Zarek ajoelhou-se e tirou a camisa, mostrando as costas marcadas com os castigos de Evan. O cavaleiro ignorou-o e voltou para casa a fim de comer um lanche antes de trabalhar na construção da estufa.

"Vista essa camisa, eu não sou o Evan para castigar ninguém. Se quer ser forte, faça o que mando. Provavelmente não conseguirá descongelar esse gelo hoje."

E entrou na cabana como se não tivesse feito nada além de um leve exercício.

* * *

"Ele ainda está tentando?"

"Sim", respondeu Hyoga, olhando para o campo através da janela. Lyris colocou o prato de comida à sua frente e pôs os talheres ao lado. Hyoga sempre se sentia estranho por comer enquanto ela apenas servia-o como uma garçonete. Entretanto, era assim que os homofalcos agiam no cotidiano e como ela precisava ser.

"Aquele rapaz é um bom discípulo, não é?"

"Mais ou menos. É esforçado, mas não tem feito muito progresso. Aquela coluna de gelo continua lá, mas ele tenta o dia inteiro. Já até cansei de vê-lo ali."

"Não está sendo insensível demais, Hyoga? Você disse que ele tentou a noite inteira no primeiro dia de treino."

"É, fiquei surpreso com isso. Há algo nele... Existe algum motivo muito forte que o levou a este treino, só não sei o quê. Não conheço aquele garoto."

"Zarek... Ele é órfão se não me engano, mas tem um irmão mais novo. Acho que ele deve ter uns quatro anos de idade."

"Muito novo. Ele não devia estar cuidando do irmão numa hora dessas?"

"Dizem que tudo na casa dele é ajeitado para o irmão, e por isso ele consegue tempo para treinar. Mas deve ser solitário para o pequeno, não acha?"

"Ainda acho perigoso, quando se trata de uma criança tão nova. Talvez eu devesse trazê-la para que ele possa treinar com mais calma. Zarek tenta, mas perde a concentração muito rápido."

"Acha que pode ser por causa do irmão?"

"Eu me preocuparia, você não? Posso trazê-lo enquanto ele treina, Lyris?"

"Não tenho objeções, querido."

"Desculpe. Eu só dou trabalho, não?"

A esposa sorriu e serviu-lhe mais vinho.

"Eu gosto de crianças. E também gosto de ver como você cuida dos outros."

Grato, Hyoga comeu com gosto e depois saiu de casa para acompanhar o treino de Zarek. Aproximou-se e sentiu o nível do cosmos do discípulo. Havia alguma mudança, mas pouca, na maneira como o queimava.

"Você ainda não conseguiu."

"Desculpe, mestre, é difícil."

Hyoga sentou-se numa pedra e continuou a observá-lo. Perguntava-se se Zarek teria capacidade de tornar-se um dia um bom guerreiro por seu esforço, mesmo não possuindo a mesma aptidão que os demais homofalcos. Talvez pudesse ser um guerreiro exemplar se tivesse o progresso esperado, talvez não chegasse ao nível de um guerreiro de elite. No entanto, pouco Hyoga podia fazer depois que as bases já tinham sido construídas por Evan.

"Escute, Zarek... No dia dos jogos homofalcos, se bem me lembro, você ofereceu suas asas para carregar Adel, que estava morrendo de sono."

"Lembro muito bem desse dia", respondeu o discípulo, parando um pouco para descansar. "Foi um dia empolgante, pois todos os homofalcos estavam reunidos. Depois houve o ataque que o tornou um herói."

"Você disse que já estava acostumado, porque tinha um irmão menor."

"Sim, senhor. Meu irmãozinho chama-se Nicholas. É uma peste, mas é a única família que tenho."

"Pois eu acho que ele está prejudicando o seu treinamento."

"Como?"

"Quando lutamos, você perde facilmente a concentração, não consegue tirar tudo o que pode de seu cosmos. Eu sei que se esforça, sei que está tentando com tudo o que tem, mas mesmo assim o seu rendimento fica aquém do que espero de um soldado do seu nível. Não estou dizendo que você é fraco, mas que seu progresso é lento. Eu fico me perguntando por que isso ocorre, e acho que é o seu irmão."

"Mas o que meu irmão tem a ver com o treinamento, mestre?"

"Ele ainda é pequeno, não? Mal sabe se cuidar. Existe alguém que o olha enquanto você fica fora?"

"Normalmente, durante o dia, deixo-o no cercado de casa. De tempos em tempos, passo para alimentá-lo e dar-lhe um pouco de atenção. Ele fica bem. Mas por que quer saber dele?"

"Você se preocupa com ele durante o treino?"

"É claro, ele é só uma criancinha."

"Eu estava apenas pensando a respeito. Para melhorar o seu rendimento, talvez queira deixá-lo com alguém; assim ficaria com a consciência limpa e poderia treinar com mais tranqüilidade."

"Eu bem que gostaria, mas não há ninguém que faça isso por mim."

"Eu faço. Lyris pode cuidar dele durante o dia, o que acha? Ela se dá muito bem com crianças, saberá lidar com Nicholas melhor do que ninguém. Eu devo proporcionar a você condições ideais para que possa treinar com tranqüilidade. Será melhor para você e o seu irmão."

Um sorriso nervoso surgiu no rosto do discípulo, que negou a oferta.

"Obrigado por preocupar-se, senhor, mas não precisa. Meu irmão e eu não precisamos de ajuda."

"Do que está falando? Não está pensando que Lyris fará alguma besteira, está? Ela saberá fazer tudo direitinho, você verá. Não quero que você perca tanto a concentração, Zarek, e para isso precisa perder essa preocupação. Por que não quer que eu ajude?"

"Eu... Eu não posso falar, mestre. Mas muito obrigado. Eu prometo que vou prestar mais atenção no treino, não se preocupe."

Com a resposta, Zarek voltou a treinar com a coluna de gelo, deixando Hyoga intrigado. Uma oferta como aquela era irrecusável, mas Zarek nem sequer a considerara. Havia algo de suspeito, mas ele simplesmente não sabia como devia investigar o caso, ou se era para ser investigado.

"Que pena", apenas disse, antes de voltar para casa.

* * *

Myles e Hyoga cruzavam a passagem da rua carregando alguns painéis de vidro para vedar a pequena estufa e atraíam olhares de homofalcos curiosos. Fazia uma semana desde que Zarek recusara a oferta de Hyoga, mas o siberiano ainda estava cismado com o episódio.

"Você disse que ele recusou? Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Achei que pudesse ajudá-lo no treinamento se deixasse o irmão com a Lyris, para melhorar a concentração durante o dia, pois ele tem tido dificuldades para aprimorar o cosmos. Desde que recusou, tenho estado intrigado com essa história toda. Não sei, acho que ele está escondendo algo sobre o irmão. Você sabe de algo?"

"Eu só sei que os pais deles foram mortos por humanos. Foi um massacre, quando o menor ainda era um bebê de colo. Zarek tem trauma até hoje, e talvez isso o atrapalhe no treino... Mas não há nada que eu possa dizer sobre o irmão."

"Esse irmão... Eu gostaria de vê-lo uma vez. Fiquei curioso depois que Zarek me recusou a ajuda."

"Por que não vai até a casa deles? Zarek está trabalhando com os pescadores agora, e o irmão está sozinho em casa. Passe duas quadras naquela direção, vire à direita. É a terceira casa à esquerda, se não me engano. Vá lá, olhe o garoto e volte para casa."

"Você tem razão."

"Por que não vai agora? Deixe que eu termino de levar esta remessa. É a última mesmo."

Myles assumiu o controle e pôs todos os painéis de vidro sobre as costas. Por ser pesado, queimou o cosmos e sorriu-lhe.

"Vai ser um bom treino para mim. Vá."

"Obrigado, Myles."

Agora que sabia onde Zarek morava, podia verificar por que tanto medo do encontro com o irmãozinho. Caminhou na direção apontada por Myles e alcançou uma velha casa de pouca manutenção. Bateu na porta e, ao constatar que não havia ninguém ali, entrou. A sala tinha apenas uma cadeira e uma mesa desgastadas com o tempo, cobertas de poeira. Viu no canto da sala o cercadinho que Zarek mencionara, mas nele não havia ninguém.

Avançou pelo corredor e abriu cada um dos cômodos, à procura do irmão que parecia inexistente. O último era o quarto do rapaz, onde havia a cama e um berço vazio, apenas com a armação de madeira, roída com o tempo. A ausência de colchão dizia tudo.

Hyoga voltou para a sala e sentou-se à mesa. Não havia nenhum irmão; então, por que Zarek mentira para ele? E se mentira, deveria ser morto de acordo com a lei homofalca. Se tudo continuava nebuloso, agora ao menos descobriria o que acontecia com aquele rapaz que desejava tanto a sua instrução. Com paciência, esperou uma, duas, três horas. Já era tarde quando se deparou com o olhar estarrecido do pupilo ao entrar.

"Mestre!"

"Estive esperando por você, Zarek."

Assustado, o rapaz tentou sair, mas Hyoga foi mais rápido e puxou-o violentamente pelo braço. Com a força, Zarek caiu no chão no meio da sala. Nervoso, Hyoga não podia mais esperar por uma explicação.

"Se fugir, direi a Myles que mentiu para mim ao dizer que cuidava de seu irmão! Onde está esse garoto de que fala? Onde?"

Devido ao susto, Zarek não conseguiu responder na hora. Levantou-se, e Hyoga colocou-se à frente da porta da casa, de braços cruzados, fitando-o com semblante severo.

"Eu não vou sair daqui até que me fale. Pode levar o tempo que quiser."

O rapaz olhou em volta, pensou numa maneira de escapar. Entretanto, que escolha tinha senão contar, já que Hyoga estava bem à sua frente, exigindo uma explicação de que tinha direito? Suspirou desanimado, levantou-se e voltou-se ao fogão da casa. Com o cosmos, acendeu o fogo e pôs uma chaleira com água para esquentar.

"O senhor aceita um chá enquanto conversamos? Não consigo explicar assim."

Hyoga sentou-se novamente à mesa, mas manteve o olhar sério e severo.

"Eu disse. Leve o tempo que precisar. Mas você precisa me contar."

Zarek também se sentou e suspirou mais uma vez, desanimado.

"Foi há três anos, quando Aure foi seqüestrada. Naquela confusão, com homofalcos soldados a correr por toda a parte, eu fiquei receoso; voltei para casa para ver se tudo estava bem com o Nicholas. Quando entrei, havia um estranho. Um guerreiro de Prometeu. Ele estava carregando o meu irmão nos braços, brincando com ele como se estivesse ali apenas casualmente. Eu fiquei paralisado de medo. Ele sorriu para mim e disse que meu irmão era perfeito para ele. Eu não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo."

"O que ele fez com o seu irmão?"

"Eu não podia fazer nada com o Nicholas sob o poder dele. Naquela época, ainda estava aprendendo a lutar, não tinha a menor chance contra um soldado treinado como ele. Ele se levantou e disse para mim que, se eu contasse para qualquer pessoa, Nicholas morreria. Eu acreditei nele, mestre, porque... Porque aquele guerreiro tinha asas. Ele era um homofalco."

"Ele era igual ao Evan?"

"Não, ele era um homofalco mais velho, tinha até barba grisalha."

"Átias."

"Por favor, mestre, não conte para ninguém. Se souberem que eu escondi uma coisa tão importante do resto da cidade, com certeza matarão o meu irmão!"

"Você escondeu isso de todos esse tempo todo?"

"O que eu podia fazer? É o meu irmão, minha única família, eu preciso protegê-lo!"

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do discípulo, que temia por contar ao seu mestre sobre aquilo.

"Eu falhei com ele..."

Cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, Zarek abaixou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas de Hyoga, que finalmente compreendeu o motivo de tanta desconcentração.

"Você... Está treinando para tentar salvá-lo, não é mesmo? Quer ficar mais forte para resgatá-lo dos guerreiros de Prometeu."

"Eu queria ser forte... Forte o bastante para protegê-lo, mestre. Mas eu não... Eu não tenho o menor talento para a luta. Por mais que me esforce, eu não consigo atingir o nível necessário para derrotar aqueles monstros. Mas, mesmo que eu morra, eu quero resgatá-lo. Eu quero o meu irmãozinho de volta."

Hyoga suspirou e observou-o chorar em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. Quando a água ferveu, ele mesmo se levantou para preparar o chá.

"Eu sinto pelo seu irmão. Tenho um amigo que se tornou um dos cavaleiros de Athena mais poderosos para proteger o irmão mais novo. Ele conseguiu, mas só depois de muito sofrimento. Você trilha o mesmo caminho, Zarek. É um caminho que nem sempre termina bem, eu sei bem disso.

"O que houve com esse seu amigo?"

"Ele e o irmão são cavaleiros de Athena. Muito vivos e unidos, por sinal. Mas ambos lutaram quase até a morte para conseguir isso, Zarek, tiveram de arriscar as vidas. Você está disposto a isso?"

O rapaz levantou-se imediatamente, como se estivesse se apresentando ao treino.

"Eu estou! Eu posso até morrer, mas quero trazer o meu irmão são e salvo para cá! Eu preciso disso, mestre!"

Hyoga respondeu com um sutil sorriso.

"Muito bem. Então eu vou ajudá-lo. Mas Myles precisa saber do que houve, Zarek, é muito importante isso. Não posso mentir para ele, mas posso fazê-lo prometer que agirá como se não soubesse nada. Se tiver paciência e calma, nós podemos pensar num modo de salvar o seu irmão. Eu lutarei para que isso aconteça."

"Obrigado, mestre... Por favor, não deixe que Myles aja publicamente."

Hyoga preparou os chás e voltou à mesa, mais calmo. Agora que conhecia o problema do discípulo, podia voltar ao treino sem maiores preocupações. Afinal, havia um forte motivo para esforçar-se além dos limites de um soldado comum. Quando um novo ataque ocorresse, a determinação e a vontade de jovens como Zarek poderiam mudar a balança da vitória.

"Ele não fará isso, não se preocupe. Myles sabe onde tem a cabeça. Mas quanto a você... Precisamos treinar mais. Você está muito fraco para enfrentar guerreiros de Prometeu. Se quer seu irmão de volta, precisa confiar em mim e ter em mente que os homofalcos o seqüestraram com alguma finalidade. Enquanto não descobrimos qual é, podemos presumir que ele está bem. O dia do reencontro de vocês chegará, mas você precisa estar tão forte quanto um guerreiro de Prometeu nessa ocasião, entendeu?"

"Eu entendi. Prometo que vou dar o máximo de mim no treino."

"Muito bem, é assim que quero ouvir. Vamos trabalhar juntos nisso."


	41. 40

Hyoga tratou de conversar com Myles no dia seguinte sobre o seqüestro de Nicholas de forma a proteger Zarek de qualquer mentira que tenha dito. Tudo o que o garoto dissera aos demais era verdade, mas sob um ponto de vista diferente. Felizmente para eles, Myles aceitou sua versão e nem sequer questionou sobre uma punição ao jovem homofalco. Em resposta, apenas disse que esperaria com calma e agiria como se de nada soubesse para proteger a integridade de Nicholas, caso ainda vivesse. Por outro lado, Hyoga iniciou um treinamento ainda mais rigoroso para Zarek, que, após a confissão, passou a concentrar-se melhor nos exercícios e teve um considerável progresso, movido pela determinação.

E em resposta à dedicação ao mestre, o discípulo iniciou aquilo que chamava de 'resgate da ovelha perdida', ou importunação de Charis na tentativa de convencê-la a voltar para Hyoga. Sempre que a encontrava, desafiava-a para um combate em que a garota era obrigada a perder sob pena de levar um castigo de Evan. Mesmo suas investidas provavam inúteis, diante da teimosia da garota ao dizer que Hyoga era um traidor dos homofalcos.

A imagem de inimigo retornara a ele após a batalha, mas Myles e Lyris utilizaram todo o poder de argumentação para convencer os homofalcos do contrário. Lembravam constantemente da ocasião em que Hyoga arriscara a vida para protegê-los nos jogos homofalcos e depois ficara semanas de cama, recuperando-se dos ferimentos.

Outro fator a favor do siberiano era o trabalho constante que ele realizava pela cidade, ajudando em pequenos serviços mais pesados e protegendo os moradores de qualquer ameaça, fosse a existência de uma simples cobra a qualquer desconfiança da aproximação de inimigos. Paralelamente, a construção da estufa, que o forçava a caminhar de um canto ao outro da cidade, em busca de materiais de construção, ajudou-os a habituar-se novamente à sua inofensiva presença.

A construção teve fim um mês depois, numa época de relativa paz. Hyoga levou Lyris até a estufa pronta para o uso, orgulhoso da obra que erguera do próprio suor.

"Não é um lugar para suprimentos, é apenas um capricho."

"Você ainda se dá o direito de caprichos nesta terra? O que quer plantar aí?"

"O que você quiser", respondeu sorrindo. "Se quiser, pode replantar aquelas flores que só crescem no vale ao norte, naquela região que eu não alcanço nem em três dias. Sei que é pouco espaço, mas é o que o limite da nossa casa permitiu, e achei que você talvez gostasse de ter um espaço assim. Sempre notei que gostava de mexer na terra, Lyris, embora nunca me dissesse. Bem, não sei se estava sendo presunçoso ao afirmar com tanta certeza e partir para isso. Eu só espero que goste."

"Eu pensei que fosse para plantar legumes e verduras e complementar a casa."

"Nós já comemos o suficiente, não acha? Nada nos impede de fazer isso, também. Mas, como eu disse, você é quem decide. O que acha?"

"Eu decido?"

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça e queimou o cosmos de Cisne. Não era, contudo, um cosmos gelado; era tão quente que imediatamente encheu a estufa de um ambiente gentil às plantas. Se mantivesse o cômodo fechado, com o Sol do tênue verão siberiano, Lyris seria capaz de plantar flores que só eram encontradas no sul.

"Veja, fiz de um jeito que o calor ficasse retido. Por ser um ambiente pequeno, chega a ser até melhor que as estufas maiores. Você pode decidir o que quiser; eu garanto que nesta terra crescerá."

Para Lyris, aquela era uma situação nova. Nenhuma homofalca tinha o privilégio de ter o espaço adicional da casa sob o seu total controle. Todas as suas conhecidas precisavam ceder a casa ao controle do chefe de família e pouco espaço tinham além do de educadoras dos filhos. Caminhou até o centro do cômodo e observou em volta, até nos detalhes bem acabados daquela construção.

"No mundo dos humanos... É um costume, não é?"

"Digamos que as mulheres tenham um espaço um pouco diferente de vocês. Isso não significaria que as almas sejam diferentes. Por isso, fiz isto para você. Gostou?"

Os olhos marejados e o sorriso gentil provavam a sinceridade da resposta de Lyris.

"Eu não sei como agradecer, Hyoga."

"Você não precisa saber. Realmente, não precisa. Quem está agradecendo sou eu. Deixe-me ficar com o ovo hoje, sei que precisará das mãos para arranjar as sementes."

A expressão de Lyris era a de uma pessoa que via um sonho e não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fosse a realidade. Achava que a estufa fosse apenas uma idéia egoísta do marido de aumentar os suplementos da casa, não um presente para quem já o traíra com outro. Sorrindo, o rapaz tomou o ovo nos braços de forma a mantê-lo aquecido junto ao peito.

"Eu vou fazer a ronda. Vou deixar a estufa com você, Lyris. Divirta-se."

Hyoga nada dissera, mas no íntimo temia que Lyris não gostasse de seu presente. Saber que todo o seu trabalho não fora em vão era um alívio e uma sensação de um dia bem humorado e tranqüilo aos homofalcos. Ao menos pensava desse jeito, enquanto se dirigia aos limites da cidade a fim de verificar se tudo estava em ordem nas fronteiras e se não havia sinais de guerreiros de Prometeu. Às vezes, podia sentir a presença de um ou outro indivíduo; contudo, não conseguia detectá-lo, por mais que procurasse.

Naquele dia, sentia o mesmo. Parou diante de uma ribanceira e observou em volta, buscando com os olhos qualquer anormalidade. Caminhou mais um pouco e desceu por uma parte menos íngreme da montanha para ter certeza de que nada havia lá. Mesmo procurando, tudo à sua volta era marcado pelo ofuscante branco da neve e o silêncio que lhe dava a impressão de estar sozinho no mundo.

Apesar da prática que tinha de caminhar na neve, aquela região era traiçoeira demais para manter-se totalmente seguro. Ao pisar numa pedra que julgava estar firme, Hyoga não pôde manter o equilíbrio na terra que cedeu sob os pés. Como estava com o ovo nos braços, inclinou o corpo para trás e escorregou de costas, de forma a protegê-lo do impacto. Apenas os pés serviam-lhe de freio na descida; as mãos estavam firmes sobre o filho que precisava proteger. Provavelmente Lyris o repreenderia mais tarde pelo descuido, e ele esperava que fosse só um susto. Escorregou por quase cem metros abaixo.

As costas ardiam com o atrito da neve; estava machucado por inteiro com a queda, mas sabia que o ovo estava bem. De dentro da casca, sentiu uma agitação que correspondia a um choro. Com gentileza, ninou-o para acalmá-lo e, imerso no frio, descansou até que a dor desaparecesse para voltar para cima. Ajeitou a pequena manta sobre o ovo e levantou-se.

Sua surpresa não foi pouca: avistou ao longe figuras aladas de pé, paradas sobre uma rocha. Provavelmente eram crianças homofalcas, com não mais de dez anos de idade.

'Mas o que diabos eles estão fazendo ali?', indagou para si mesmo. 'Aqui é uma área proibida à circulação de homofalcos. Mesmo eu, não posso vir para cá.'

Tomou cuidado para não deslizar novamente no caminho que os separava. Precisava levá-los de volta.

"Ei, garotos. Vocês só podem estar brincando, não é? Não sabem que esta região é proibida? Como os humanos podem nos ver, homofalcos não podem ficar aqui devido ao perigo. É melhor que voltem."

"Senhor cavaleiro, não estamos sozinhos. Elbo escorregou e caiu no desfiladeiro. Evan foi resgatá-lo, mas ainda não voltou."

Diante dos olhares preocupados, Hyoga soube que não podia sair de lá sem ajudar. Acima de tudo, não queria assustá-los mais do que já estavam.

"Onde ele caiu?"

"Ali."

A menina apontou para um profundo desfiladeiro, cujo acesso a pé era difícil até para um cavaleiro. O rapaz sabia que pouco podia fazer nas limitações físicas que tinha em relação aos homofalcos naquela região, mas não iria se deter por tão pouco. Entregou o ovo à menina, tomando o cuidado de embrulhá-lo bem com o cobertor.

"Tome muito cuidado para não derrubá-lo. Vou pegá-lo para vocês."

"Sim, senhor."

"Enquanto isso, eu quero que vocês voltem para a cidade e avisem Myles. Digam-lhe que preciso de ajuda, entenderam? Quanto ao ovo... Entreguem-no à minha esposa. Não corram, não voem, sejam cautelosos."

"Por que, senhor?"

"Porque estou mandando. Façam o que digo."

Hyoga voltou-se ao desfiladeiro, com a mente repleta de indagações e temores. Não queria que as crianças voassem, com medo de não poder ajudá-las caso fossem atacadas. A verdade era confusa e cruel demais para elas. Queimou o cosmos e irradiou seu poder por todo o limite da terra dos homofalcos, criando um mapa cósmico onde podia localizar os guerreiros mais fortes com relativa facilidade.

Tinha certeza de que as crianças não mentiam; entretanto, em seu mapeamento, o cosmos de Evan estava muito vivo e claro. No outro lado da cidade.

Desceu a encosta por mais de trinta metros até encontrar uma saliência com entrada para uma gruta que seria a única forma de Elbo ter sobrevivido à queda. Pensou em neutralizar o cosmos, mas sabia que o suposto "Evan", já devia estar ciente de sua chegada.

"Elbo! Evan, vocês estão aí?"

"Cavaleiro, estamos aqui!"

No fundo, não era possível ver as feições das figuras no interior da gruta. Hyoga esperou até que os olhos se acostumassem ao escuro para aproximar-se dos homofalcos. O adulto tinha a mesma aparência de Evan, que lhe sorriu.

"Que sorte que está aqui. Elbo ficou ferido, ele precisa ser imobilizado antes de ser resgatado. Você pode me ajudar, não é? Fique aqui com ele, preciso voar e pedir ajuda."

"Eu já pedi às crianças que fizessem isso."

"Não é o bastante. Vou pedir uma maca. Fique aqui."

Antes que o impostor saísse, Hyoga queimou o cosmos e tratou de segurá-lo ali mesmo. 'Péssimo ator', pensou, 'Evan não me sorriria de uma forma tão amigável. Dá até nojo de ver.'

"Espere, Eudor! Aonde pensa que vai?"

O homofalco parou à saída da gruta, com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede e a outra cerrada em punho. Quando o Hyoga aumentou o cosmos a ponto de igualar-se a um cavaleiro de Athena, riu.

"Não esperava que descobrisse tão facilmente..."

Eudor fitou-o com um sorriso maroto, revelando a personalidade distinta de Evan.

"Você pode descobrir nosso plano. Mas não evitá-lo."

E lançou-se no ar agilmente, no caminho que o levaria à cidade dos homofalcos. Hyoga estava em sérias desvantagens por não possuir asas, e o fato de Elbo estar ferido não era mentira. Correu atrás para escalar a encosta o mais depressa possível, mas se viu detido por uma dor aguda no braço: Elbo atravessara-o com uma adaga.

"Desculpe, senhor cavaleiro, mas não posso deixá-lo."

"Elbo? Do que está falando?"

"Ele não está fazendo nada de errado! Ele está certo! Você não pode ir."

Hyoga não tinha idéia do que Elbo falava, mas estava irritado demais para dar atenção ao garoto. Arrancou a adaga de seu braço e jogou-a montanha abaixo sem demonstrar a dor. Fitou-o severo, antes de sair.

"Depois conversamos sobre isso, garoto."

"Aquelas meninas são umas idiotas! Elas merecem mesmo morrer!"

Desta vez, o cavaleiro sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer: Eudor não estava indo à cidade, mas ao encalço das crianças. Desesperado, Hyoga agarrou a borda do teto da gruta e impulsionou-se para frente, de forma a girar o corpo e alcançar as rochas acima da gruta, iniciando uma escalada que não podia esperar. Saltava entre as saliências, utilizando o braço ileso para apoiar o seu do corpo e equilibrar-se. Entretanto, como alcançar a pé um homofalco naquela região?

Normalmente, Hyoga mantinha-se calmo, mesmo nos piores momentos da batalha; era um ensinamento de Camus: manter-se calmo para encontrar uma saída plausível. Naquele momento, porém, seu coração batia tão rápido que Hyoga mal podia concentrar-se no caminho. Seu ovo estava com as crianças. E se fosse atacado?

Mesmo que não tivesse demonstrado a dor na frente da criança, o ferimento do braço era grave. O sangue escorria até o ombro e manchava abundantemente sua túnica. Precisava tratá-lo ou poderia perder sangue demais.

Ao chegar ao topo, no entanto, não o fez. Queimou o cosmos e saiu correndo o máximo que pôde para alcançar as crianças. Avistou-as sendo perseguidas pelo cruel homofalco, que ria diante de seus gritos de socorro. Precisava detê-lo e, de longe, atirou um Diamond Dust com o braço saudável, o esquerdo, mas não pôde extrair dele toda a força que desejava. Sua intenção, ao menos, fora alcançada: Eudor parou de persegui-los por um momento e sorriu a ele.

"Você não vai conseguir nada ferido assim. Vou dar-lhe algo para distrair-se."

O cosmos de fogo de Eudor invadiu os céus como uma parede de fogo, num ataque semelhante ao Magma Flood de Evan. O poder, entretanto, era mais forte.

"Infernal Rain!"

Seu golpe era como uma erupção, com o fogo a espalhar-se feito um tapete em sua direção. Hyoga não tinha outra opção a não ser utilizar um golpe mais poderoso que o Diamond Dust. Uniu as mãos sobre a cabeça e desceu-as com uma forte rajada de ar congelado.

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

O impacto do golpe sobre o ferimento do braço foi claro no instante seguinte, quando o sangue espirrou e manchou a neve à sua volta. A dor era quase insuportável, mas o cavaleiro teve de manter-se firme para segurar o ataque. Eudor era mais poderoso que Evan, e a rajada de fogo de seu golpe era constante, não lhe permitindo brechas para um contra-ataque. Era evidente que o oponente desejava decidir aquela disputa na resistência física, pois percebera que Hyoga estava ferido.

'É um lutador experiente', analisou o cavaleiro. 'Preciso decidir esta luta o mais rápido possível por causa do ferimento, mas ele tem cosmos suficiente para alongar a batalha por mais tempo do que resisto. Em breve, meu braço não irá mais agüentar.'

A única saída era atacá-lo com todo o poder. Entretanto, a presença das crianças era um empecilho a um combate aberto, sem preocupações com o entorno. Precisava resistir até que elas fugissem.

"Crianças! Saiam daqui agora mesmo! Rápido!"

Eudor sorriu mais uma vez.

"Pensa que vou deixar? Eu sei que você é mais forte, mas também sei que não pode machucá-las. Infelizmente para você, cavaleiro, eu preciso matar aquelas crianças. Elas são um obstáculo ao nosso plano."

O homofalco elevou o cosmos, mas não o utilizou para aumentar a consistência de seu ataque. Uma parede de fogo ergueu-se em torno das crianças, que tentaram voar. Entretanto, o círculo flamejante respondeu com a mudança da forma: transformou-se numa redoma que as aprisionou.

"Quando o ar dessa prisão acabar, eu me pergunto o que lhes acontecerá."

"Como pode fazer isso? São crianças! Deixe-as fora disso!"

"Elas não são como Elbo. Elas não concordam com os nossos ideais. Cavaleiro, qualquer homofalco devia concordar conosco. No final, são só um bando de egoístas."

"Do que está falando? O que vocês querem?"

"Eu só quero que a lei da sagrada palavra seja cumprida! Todos devem morrer! Inclusive você!"

Mais poder foi extraído do cosmos de Eudor, desta vez para aumentar o volume de seu ataque. Conseqüentemente, Hyoga foi obrigado a elevar o seu cosmos na mesma proporção e multiplicar a pressão que o Aurora Thunder Attack exercia sobre o ferimento do braço. Eudor era mais poderoso do que imaginara, e a condição física do cavaleiro, somada ao perigo das crianças, tirava-lhe toda a concentração necessária para conduzir o combate.

'Não posso mais lutar à distância. Se continuar assim, ele me derrotará. Para não atingir as crianças, preciso me aproximar e atacar a menos de dois metros. Se não posso voar, a única maneira é saltar até ele numa chance única; não posso errar!'

Ajoelhou-se para diminuir a área de contato com o Infernal Rain e concentrou em seu braço esquerdo todo o cosmos possível. Era como quando congelou a montanha para evitar mais avalanches: precisava trocar de técnica no mínimo tempo possível a fim de proteger-se do ataque. Esperou uma brecha no ataque de Eudor para fazê-lo.

"Freezing Coffin!"

O início da parede de gelo era lento por causa de sua densidade, e por isso algumas rajadas de fogo atingiram-no de raspão. Hyoga suportou as queimaduras e continuou a trabalhar em sua barreira, que passou a defendê-lo com eficácia contra o fogo. Eudor não se intimidou com a troca das técnicas.

"Você é habilidoso, cavaleiro. Então foi assim que solidificou tão bem a montanha quando causamos aquela avalanche. Entretanto... Como vai me derrotar, confinado a essa defesa?"

Hyoga já tinha o plano em mente. Com os braços livres do ataque, pôde movimentar-se novamente. Queimou o cosmos e saltou para cima, expondo-se ao ataque e ferindo-se propositalmente. Apoiou-se no alto da parede de gelo que construíra e, de lá, pôde realizar o salto que o levaria até Eudor. A parede não era apenas uma forma de defesa, mas um degrau para alcançar o seu inimigo. Desviou-se de algumas rajadas de fogo e recebeu outras, até chegar aos dois metros de distância desejados. Assim, as crianças não se machucariam. Uniu as mãos no alto e desceu-as com outra técnica.

"Aurora Execution!"

Daquela distância, era impossível errar. Eudor foi atingido e arrastado pela destruidora rajada de ar congelado em um instante. Entretanto, a força da técnica de Camus era extrema, tanto para o receptor quanto ao executor: uma das artérias do braço de Hyoga não suportou a pressão e estourou, impedindo a continuação do ataque. Obrigado a interromper o golpe, Hyoga caiu e chocou as costas contra a própria Freezing Coffin. Não estava mais em condições de continuar a luta. Se não pudesse viver, ao menos devia enviar as crianças à segurança da cidade. Notou que a redoma de fogo tinha desaparecido com o seu ataque e gritou para elas:

"Crianças! É agora, fujam! Saiam daqui agora! Procurem Myles, levem o ovo em segurança!"

Notando que o sangue escorria livremente do braço, Hyoga cobriu o ferimento com a mão esquerda e congelou o sangue na abertura. Sabia que podia perder o braço com aquilo, mas morreria em poucos minutos se a hemorragia continuasse. Tentou levantar-se, mas o corpo inteiro estava dolorido demais. Arrastou-se na neve até alcançar uma pedra que lhe serviu de apoio.

Ainda sentia o cosmos de Eudor. Falhara em matá-lo e agora precisava combater sem o braço, o que lhe dava uma desvantagem ainda maior. Se a Aurora Execution o detivesse até que as crianças fugissem, teria uma chance para derrotá-lo. Do contrário, estaria condenado.

As crianças abriram as asas e dispararam em direção à cidade, e Hyoga observou-as com atenção. Se elas alcançassem o líder, reforços seriam logo enviados. Se isso desse certo, teria como se recuperar até uma segunda investida.

Uma explosão, contudo, chamou-lhe a atenção. A neve explodiu como um vulcão, e Eudor ergueu-se nos céus como um foguete. O cosmos de fogo espalhou-se pela neve, mais forte, mais vivo. Agora que as crianças tinham partido, Hyoga teria uma chance se queimasse o cosmos ao máximo.

"Eudor, prepare-se!"

O homofalco parou no ar e sorriu-lhe.

"Pensa que sou idiota, cavaleiro? Já estou ferido demais com o seu último ataque. Devo parabenizá-lo, pois reconheço que seu golpe foi primoroso. Mas não posso mais esperar. Aquelas crianças... Precisam morrer!"

A situação era pior do que esperava: Eudor simplesmente ignorou o seu chamado à luta e partiu atrás das crianças. Naquela situação, como Hyoga podia alcançá-los? Teria de correr utilizando o cosmos na velocidade da luz, o que definitivamente terminaria o estrago no braço.

'Não há escolha, meu filho está lá!'

O cosmos de Cisne queimou ao máximo, com o poder equivalente ao dos cavaleiros de ouro. Hyoga segurou o braço ferido e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde a fim de alcançá-los. Quando finalmente avistou Eudor, percebeu que ele estava prestes a lançar um Infernal Rain sobre as crianças. Sabia que era impossível lançar um Aurora Thunder Attack para protegê-los, e o Diamond Dust não seria o suficiente. Portanto, avançou o mais depressa possível e saltou para protegê-las da rajada de fogo.

Vários dos golpes atingiram-no, apesar da proteção com o cosmos, e Hyoga foi atirado violentamente contra o chão com o ataque. A pressão era enorme, e ele não pôde mover-se para protegê-las de uma segunda investida. Eudor não teve pena ou perdeu tempo. Queimou o cosmos e tomou impulso para lançar uma técnica mais poderosa:

"Infernal Lances!"

Era um ataque de fogo dilacerador, com rajadas mais fortes que as primeiras. Atordoado, Hyoga apenas viu o ovo cair na neve ao seu lado, antes de ter a visão borrada de sangue, na horrenda explosão de corpos que se sucedeu.

"Nãããoooo!"

Todas as crianças tinham sido dilaceradas sem piedade. Por sorte, o ovo não quebrara, mas Hyoga tinha falhado miseravelmente em protegê-las. Estava coberto do sangue daqueles que devia ter protegido com a vida. A risada de Eudor demonstrava o quão eufórico estava.

"É isso mesmo! É assim que os homofalcos devem morrer! Para cumprir a palavra sagrada, para cumprir seus destinos! Você não pode nadar contra a correnteza, cavaleiro, não pode mudar o que o destino escreveu gerações atrás."

"Seu miserável, não sente o menor remorso? Você matou crianças. Crianças! Seu demente, miserável!"

"Não fique bravo, cavaleiro. Você não tem condições de revoltar-se contra mim depois desse ataque. É a minha oportunidade. Esmagarei você aqui mesmo antes que seja tarde demais. Infernal Lances!"

Diante de tamanha chacina, Hyoga não hesitou; explodiu o cosmos e levantou-se com uma força que não esperava mais encontrar no corpo. A gigantesca onda de ar frio irradiou-se por mais de cem metros e atingiu Eudor, que novamente se sentiu ameaçado pelo poder do cavaleiro.

"Miserável, é forte demais. Neste caso..."

Eudor abriu os braços e criou ao redor inúmeras bolas de fogo com o cosmos que ficavam girando em torno de seu corpo, como elétrons de um átomo. Era uma forma de defesa enquanto se preparava para o seu último recurso.

"O meu alvo é..."

As bolas giravam cada vez mais rápido; o cosmos de Eudor intensificava-se. Hyoga não sabia que técnica era aquela, mas não podia dar-se ao luxo de receber mais um ataque, principalmente com o ovo nos braços. Esperava que seu próprio poder fosse o suficiente para protegê-lo; entretanto, não sabia se havia lhe restado o bastante.

'Não posso receber aquelas bolas. Preciso desviá-las a todo custo, preciso!'

Quando a velocidade das bolas atingiu o nível máximo do cosmos de Eudor, as pequenas bombas de fogo voaram em sua direção com fúria, mas Hyoga pôde observá-las por ter um cosmos superior. Chegou a sentir o calor delas quando passaram direto por ele ao desviar-se e achou que Eudor falhara, mas logo percebeu qual era a sua real intenção.

Realizando uma curva, as bolas retornaram com a mesma velocidade e voltaram a atacar. Hyoga novamente desviou-se e conseguiu afastar-se um pouco. Entretanto, elas não desistiram e seguiram-no insistentemente.

"São as Infernal Bombs", explicou Eudor, "a arma mais útil para enfrentá-lo, cavaleiro. Elas não irão sossegar enquanto não atingirem o alvo, por mais longe que ele vá e tente escapar. A única opção que existe é defendê-las. E o alvo..."

Eudor lançou mais bolas para complicar a situação de Hyoga, antes de completar sua frase:

"O alvo é esse pequeno ovo em seus braços."

Em outras palavras, Hyoga não tinha opção a não ser receber os ataques diretamente. Ajoelhou-se no chão e abraçou o ovo de modo a cobri-lo totalmente com o corpo. O calor das bombas foi tanto que ele gritou de dor, mas não se atreveu a largar o filho. Contudo, após minutos de ataques contínuos, não agüentou e permitiu uma brecha, por onde o ovo rolou para longe. O rosto do inimigo iluminou-se.

"Vejamos agora."

Desesperado, Hyoga jogou-se na direção do ovo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi cair na neve a alguns metros de distância. As bolas de fogo avançaram agilmente sobre a pequena vida, que de nada estava ciente.

Todavia, os ataques não chegaram. Um homofalco caiu na frente de Hyoga atingido pelos ataques. Era Evan.

O orgulhoso homofalco levantou-se coberto de sangue após o ataque e pegou o ovo com uma das mãos. Olhava para o irmão gêmeo com incontida fúria no rosto, como se preparasse para assassinar um humano.

"Eudor, seu imbecil! Este ovo possui sangue homofalco!"

"Do que está falando, caro irmão? Não era você que detestava humanos? Esse não é um híbrido?"

"De fato, é. Mas se possui sangue homofalco, é meu dever protegê-lo. Cavaleiro..."

O ovo foi depositado na frente de Hyoga, que, confuso, não o compreendia.

"Cuide dele até que a luta termine."

"Evan... Mas por quê?"

"Eu tenho nojo de humanos. Mas tenho mais nojo de um homofalco que se atreva a matar crianças homofalcas. Mesmo que seja o meu irmão, eu não perdoarei! Eudor! Agora veremos qual de nós dois está certo!"

"Você é irônico, Evan", sorriu Eudor. "Fala tanto sobre honra, verdade, palavra. Mas se honrasse mesmo a palavra do homofalco, não estaria vivo."

"Eu sempre honrei, seu idiota. Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: não precisarei perguntar ao seu cadáver em decomposição!"

Mais uma vez, Hyoga escutava sobre a honra da palavra dos homofalcos de Eudor. Afinal, por que outros homofalcos desejariam a morte da própria espécie? E por que garotos como Elbo aprovariam a conduta desses assassinos?

Evan não estava interessado em saber: queimou o cosmos com toda a força e ergueu-se no ar. A única forma de proteger o ovo de Eudor durante a luta era combatê-lo no ar. Com evidente mau-humor, Evan disse a Hyoga, enquanto estava concentrado no inimigo.

"Cavaleiro, pode se levantar?"

"Eu..."

Hyoga forçou o braço esquerdo para cima e conseguiu ajoelhar-se. Tomou o ovo nos braços e levou mais de dois minutos para suportar-se de pé. Evan estava pronto para contra-atacar Eudor caso este fizesse qualquer movimento. Assim, Hyoga teve o tempo de que precisava.

"Eu posso, Evan."

"Muito bem, precisa me escutar. Eu não tenho poder para derrotá-lo sozinho, cavaleiro, só você o tem. Para derrotá-lo, precisarei da ajuda dos outros homofalcos. Como você está ferido demais, a única saída que temos é a segunda opção. O ovo que está carregando, apesar de ser um híbrido, é também filho de Lyris, uma homofalca. Eu juro que não vou deixá-lo morrer. Você precisa levá-lo a salvo até a cidade, onde conseguiremos o apoio dos demais homofalcos. A única forma de eu não ser enganado pelo meu irmão é tê-lo por perto, cavaleiro. Eu vou escoltá-lo até a cidade, protegendo você e o ovo. Está disposto a dar a vida por ele, não está?"

"Estou."

"Nossa missão aqui é protegê-lo até a cidade. Eu sei que posso fazer isso. Preparado?"

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça e segurou o ovo com firmeza e segurança.

"Sim."

"Então vá! Agora!"

Imediatamente, Hyoga saiu correndo com as forças restantes, cambaleando, mas determinado a salvar ao menos o seu bebê. Eudor sorriu, achando tudo muito divertido.

"Vocês formam uma dupla muito estranha. Um homofalco que detesta humanos e um humano que já foi humilhado pelo mesmo. Quero ver como se saem comigo."

Eudor passou a persegui-los insistentemente, enquanto Hyoga corria concentrado em sua fuga, levando o ovo no braço saudável. Evan voava logo atrás, com o cosmos atento e preparado para qualquer investida do inimigo. Do outro lado, ambos sentiram uma movimentação de cosmos. Era como se estivessem se preparando para uma batalha.

"Agüente firme, cavaleiro!", gritou-lhe Evan. "Eles vão nos ajudar quando chegarmos!"

Eudor atacou-os, mas Evan conseguiu bloquear seu poder, a muito custo. Era inegável a superioridade de Eudor em matéria de poder, mas o homofalco ganhava em teimosia.

"Você está perdendo o seu tempo, Evan! Eu tenho certeza de que meu primeiro ataque deixou-o bastante ferido. Por que se esforça tanto por um humano?"

Hyoga olhou brevemente para trás e finalmente deu-se conta do estado físico de Evan. De uma das asas pingava sangue sem parar, e seu corpo inteiro estava coberto de ferimentos das tentativas de proteger Hyoga. Eudor sorriu.

"Você é um idiota. Infernal Bombs!"

Mais ataques foram dirigidos ao ovo, e Evan fez questão de interceptá-los com o próprio corpo. Vendo que Hyoga parara, esbravejou-se:

"Seu traste! Não espere que eu vá protegê-los para sempre, vá!"

"Evan..."

"Se esse ovo não chegar inteiro à cidade, cortarei o seu pescoço em público!"

Eudor não se intimidou com a presença de Evan. Riu e queimou o cosmos com mais vigor, mais violência. Não estava interessado em quantas barreiras se interpusessem entre ele e os seus alvos. Só queria alcançá-los.

"Infernal Lances!"

Hyoga virou-se e continuou a correr, mas temia por Evan. Sabia que era o seu dever acreditar no companheiro e terminar de carregar o filho à segurança, mas o que aconteceria depois? O que seria de Evan?

Ouviu o barulho das lanças de fogo ao atravessarem algo. Ouviu Evan gemer, mas não parou. Não podia. Mas queria.

"Não pare, cavaleiro!", foi o recado do homofalco, em meio à dor.

"Você disse que ia nos acompanhar até lá, Evan!", foi o incentivo que Hyoga pôde fazer, "não é um homofalco de palavra?"

Sem olhar para trás, Hyoga continuou. Sentiu o cosmos de Evan explodir em resposta às suas palavras, elevando-se mais do que o normal. Era evidente que o guerreiro homofalco decidira expandir os limites de seus poderes e tentar superar o irmão para cumprir a promessa. Entretanto, seria suficiente? Não seriam os seus ferimentos fatais?

O cosmos de Evan continuou a crescer. Expandia-se por todo o território, espalhando um denso e quente ar que a Hyoga dava a impressão de estar numa estufa em plena zona equatorial. E não parou. A energia aumentou até ultrapassar o nível de um cavaleiro de prata. O cavaleiro, surpreso com a superação de limites do guerreiro, parou e voltou-se.

Evan estava parado, de pé, com quatro lanças atravessadas em seu tronco em orifícios de onde escorria o sangue sem parar. Tinha tirado a espada da cintura e agora a segurava à sua frente com as duas mãos, pronto para qualquer ataque. Enquanto isso, Eudor apenas achava tudo uma diversão.

"Você pode esforçar-se, irmão. Nada irá mudar o resultado."

"Veremos", respondeu Evan, calmamente. Fechou os olhos e pôs-se a murmurar.

"Athena, deusa da sabedoria. Ártemis, deusa da caça. Minhas divindades sagradas. Cada gota de meu sangue, assim como cada lágrima, cada alegria e cada tristeza, são suas. Sou filho dos ares, ave sagrada, por Ártemis proteção clamei. Sou filho dos homens, por Athena proteção recebi. Eu por vocês ofereço um humilde sacrifício."

No instante seguinte, seu cosmos atingiu um nível que Hyoga jamais esperara encontrar em um homofalco. Expandiu-se mais, apoiado na reza às deusas e em sua própria determinação, e adquiriu um tom dourado. Era um cosmos equivalente ao sétimo sentido, o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro.

As palavras murmuradas pelo homofalco soaram familiares a Hyoga. Os homofalcos possuíam uma série de rezas e homenagens às deusas protetoras, uma para cada ocasião; mas era a primeira vez que ele ouvia aquela em específico. Procurando-a na mente, logo se lembrou de onde a conhecera.

"Não, Evan! Não faça isso!"

"Sou Evan, filho de Zenos. Filho orgulhoso dos homofalcos, honrador da palavra sagrada, por suas bênçãos queimo o meu cosmos e deito minha vida. Sou um filho morto."

O cosmos elevava-se a cada palavra proferida. Sem compreender, Eudor recuou um pouco, mas não tinha a intenção de voltar atrás.

"Mas o que está murmurando aí, Evan? Se continuar com os olhos fechados, não verá o golpe de misericórdia. Prepare-se!"

Evan ainda não estava pronto. Entretanto, diante da determinação do rapaz, Hyoga não pôde manter-se neutro. Colocou o ovo no chão e atacou um Diamond Dust em Eudor, forte o suficiente para impedir seu ataque.

"Você quis esta batalha. Agora terá de levá-la até o fim, como um verdadeiro homofalco, Eudor."

"Mas do que está falando?"

Provavelmente Eudor, por ter sido criado longe da cidade dos homofalcos, não os conhecia tão bem quanto deveria. Ainda não sabia o peso daquela reza.

"Evan..."

"Meu sangue alimentará o seu alimento. Meus olhos iluminarão o caminho daquele que há de caminhar. E meu coração descansará tranqüilo. Gloriosas Ártemis e Athena... Peço proteção a um de meus irmãos, peço forças para manter viva a minha palavra. O meu protegido será... o infante, primogênito de Hyoga, o cavaleiro sagrado de Cisne."

Evan abriu os olhos ao final da reza. Seu cosmos expandiu-se mais e elevou-se além do nível de um cavaleiro de ouro. O poder era tanto que Eudor finalmente compreendeu o perigo em que se encontrava.

"Evan, seu desgraçado! Que bruxaria é essa?"

O irmão apenas sorriu de forma irônica.

"Não esperava fazer isso pelo filho daquele traste... Eudor! Eu e você nascemos juntos, laçados num indestrutível destino! E agora... Precisamos morrer assim. Cavaleiro... Cuide dessa criança para que seja um honrado homofalco. Por mais que os outros neguem, ele será um, se seu coração assim o desejar. E você também."

"Evan!"

O cosmos de Evan explodiu no instante seguinte, liberando todo o poder que surgira na reza. Seu corpo transformou-se numa bola de chamas e avançou num ataque suicida sobre Eudor. Este queimou o cosmos rapidamente e atacou para defender-se.

"Infernal Lances!"

As lanças formaram-se e juntaram-se às outras que já atingiram Evan. Sem se defender, o homofalco apenas preocupou-se em afligir um único ferimento com a espada em Eudor. A lâmina, no centro do peito, atravessara o coração e saíra nas costas, banhada de sangue. O fogo transferiu-se ao inimigo, e ambos queimaram no céu, como um segundo Sol.

Eudor caiu como um corpo carbonizado no chão, mas Evan, não. Seu corpo brilhava em tom dourado, transformava-se e perdia toda a massa. Hyoga assistia ao fenômeno, sem acreditar no que via.

'O corpo dele... Está irradiando tanto cosmos... Está convertendo-se em cosmos! É como quando Saga e os demais morreram na batalha de Hades... Evan está...'

O cosmos de Evan pairou no ar por alguns segundos, antes de dirigir-se até o ovo e iluminá-lo com seu poder. A reza era um sacrifício de proteção a outro homofalco, que, no caso, era o ovo. O cosmos de Evan permaneceria com ele para protegê-lo até a morte, e sua alma só teria paz depois disso.

Estarrecido, Hyoga pegou o ovo e sentiu o cosmos de Evan fundir-se à alma de seu filho, de forma sutil, mas determinada. Olhou para o cadáver de Eudor e finalmente percebeu que a visão estava borrada com as lágrimas. A reza de Evan estava presente num dos livros que lera, quando ainda era um prisioneiro confinado dos homofalcos; era um ritual de sacrifício para cumprir a promessa de proteção a outro, emprestando os poderes das deusas para derrotar o inimigo. Para dar proteção a outro homofalco, o guerreiro precisava desistir da própria vida e da paz após a morte. Sua alma seria convertida em cosmos e faria do protegido sua morada até que ele morresse.

"Evan... Você fez tudo isso para proteger o nosso bebê... Athena também cedeu o seu poder para salvá-lo... Tudo isso... Mas se Myles e os outros tivessem vindo ajudar, Evan não precisaria..."

No segundo seguinte, o chão foi coberto de inúmeras sombras, velozes como pássaros. Hyoga olhou para cima e deparou-se com inúmeros homofalcos armados voando na direção da cidade. Não eram aliados, pois não reconhecia nenhum de vista. Ao longe, ouvia gritos de guerra: Myles não viera porque não podia. Hyoga segurou o ovo com firmeza e colocou-se de volta no caminho à cidade.


	42. 41

A cidade transformara-se num campo de batalha quando Hyoga voltou. Soldados por todas as partes lutavam contra outros homofalcos, desconhecidos. Hyoga foi atacado logo que chegou, mas ainda tinha velocidade para desviar-se dos inimigos, por serem mais fracos. Contudo, era o máximo que podia fazer naquelas condições. Correu para o centro, onde encontrou Myles combatendo dezenas de inimigos de uma só vez utilizando o poder Luna.

"Myles!"

"Hyoga! Você está bem? Eu mandei Evan atrás de você, mas não pude ir atrás! Esses inimigos são duros... E são todos homofalcos! O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Onde estão as mulheres?"  
"Elas fugiram ao norte, Lyris também. Algumas possuem treinamento e estão lutando. Infelizmente, eles são fortes e estão conseguindo nos empurrar. Nosso território está diminuindo, precisamos de reforços!"

"Que droga, se não fosse pelo meu braço..."

Myles observou o ferimento de Hyoga rapidamente, antes de cruzar espadas com outro inimigo. Manejou Luna com habilidade e rasgou o homofalco em dois.

"Hyoga, você deve voltar. Leve o ovo, proteja Lyris e os outros."

"Mas e vocês?"

"Você não pode lutar assim, sabe disso. Eu dou-lhe cobertura, vá, Hyoga!"

Myles tinha razão: por mais que Hyoga desejasse lutar ao lado dos outros, não estava em condições de enfrentar os inimigos, com o braço ferido e expondo o bebê ao perigo. Aproveitou a ajuda de Myles para fugir e levar o ovo à Lyris.

"Eu vou, Myles, mas volto para lutar!"

O pequeno esconderijo subterrâneo às mulheres estava fortificado por alguns homofalcos que voavam em volta e impediam a aproximação de inimigos. Hyoga correu e conseguiu entrar pelo alçapão antes de ser atacado. Desabou no chão e levou algumas mulheres a gritar de susto, outras, a erguerem espadas amadoramente. Lyris surgiu entre elas e ajudou-o a sentar-se.

"Hyoga! Você está bem?"

"Lyris... Pegue o ovo, eu... Eu preciso voltar."

"Mas está coberto de sangue! Não pode ir!"

"Não, eu..."

'Eu jurei que protegeria os homofalcos', pensou. 'Não sou covarde para esconder-me com as mulheres, como se fosse uma vítima. Eu sou um guerreiro!'

Quando tentou se levantar, Lyris segurou-lhe o braço ferido, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor.

"Espere, Hyoga! Melanie, por favor."

A colega de estufa aproximou-se e pôs a mão sobre o ferimento congelado. Apesar de não lutar, Melanie possuía um fraco cosmos que utilizava para aquecer a terra das plantas no inverno. Seu poder fez o gelo desaparecer aos poucos, e o sangue voltou a correr. Lyris arrancou um pedaço do vestido e utilizou-o para estancar a hemorragia.

"Você não está em condições de luta, está vendo? Se sair, morrerá. Precisa ficar, Hyoga, nós cuidaremos de você."

"Ela tem razão, Hyoga", complementou Melanie, "está ferido demais. Confie em Evan e permaneça conosco. Nossos soldados são bons, eles farão o necessário."

Atordoado, ele não pôde levantar-se. Sabia que precisava daquele tratamento no braço, ou poderia perdê-lo; portanto, não as impediu. Melanie, com a ajuda de mais umas homofalcas, passou a limpar e a tratar o corte. Com a caixa de primeiros socorros que havia de precaução no esconderijo, costurou o rasgo e em seguida enfaixou o braço com a habilidade de uma profissional. Por ser esposa de um dos curandeiros, ajudava-o constantemente nos tratamentos.

"Você não pode mexê-lo, Hyoga. Descanse aqui."

Hyoga aceitou a garrafa de água e bebeu alguns goles. Em seguida, Melanie quis quitar-lhe a túnica para tratar as queimaduras, mas o rapaz recusou.

"Não. Não são ferimentos graves."

"Mas... Você precisa..."

"Lyris, você e o ovo estão em perigo. Há centenas de inimigos armados lá fora, sedentos de sangue. Como marido e pai, qual é o meu dever neste momento?"

"Mas está ferido!"

Hyoga levantou-se e aproximou-se do alçapão.

"Não se preocupe, agora que vocês cuidaram de mim, posso lutar mais um pouco. Não se esqueça de que sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Proteja o ovo, Lyris."

"Hyoga..."

Com um salto, Hyoga saiu do esconderijo e observou em volta. Seu braço direito estava inutilizado, impedindo a efetuação dos golpes Aurora Thunder Attack e Aurora Execution. Todavia, seu braço esquerdo estava forte, e podia lançar o Diamond Dust. Além disso, se pudesse lutar ao lado de Myles, seriam invencíveis. Correu pela neve, atacando e derrotando os inimigos que encontrava no caminho.

Evan estava morto por causa do ovo. Por causa dele. Seu dever, como conseqüência, devia ser lutar em seu lugar, com a mesma paixão e fúria. Atacava qualquer inimigo que surgisse à sua frente, sem piedade, espalhando sangue homofalco por todo o lado. Em parte, sentia-se como se quebrasse suas palavras de sempre proteger aquelas criaturas aladas, mas estava ciente de que todos os inimigos já estavam condenados à morte segundo a lei homofalca.

Alcançou Myles em alguns minutos. O líder continuava a combater loucamente, coberto de sangue inimigo e com Luna a brilhar ferozmente aos oponentes. Defendia todo golpe que ela recebia e acumulava seu poder para o contra-ataque. Hyoga sabia que ela podia oferecer mais. Queimou o cosmos e atirou contra a espada uma enorme quantidade de cosmos seu. A arma brilhou mais com o seu poder.

"Myles!"

O líder voltou-se a ele, e ambos ficaram de costas um para o outro, cercados de inimigos.

"Idiota, falei para protegê-las! Seu braço está podre, você não pode lutar!"

"Vou protegê-las daqui, Myles. Se unirmos os nossos poderes, meu cosmos e sua capacidade física, poderemos expulsá-los daqui."

"O que tem em mente?"

"Luna pode armazenar cosmos e utilizá-lo para atacar, não é mesmo? Pois eu tenho cosmos de sobra para oferecer-lhe. Você é um guerreiro habilidoso, Myles, sei que poderá utilizar meu cosmos em Luna da melhor maneira."

"Mas e você?"

"Eu ainda posso desviar-me desses inimigos. Vamos lá, Myles!"

Hyoga atirou mais uma rajada de cosmos na espada, que a recebeu generosamente. O cosmos à sua volta brilhou com mais intensidade, e Myles ergueu-a no céu.

"Muito bem, parceiro, assim faremos! Venham, traidores!"

Myles brandiu Luna como uma tocha e girou-a para cortar o ar com a mesma força de Shura, ao utilizar a Excalibur. Um arco gigante feito de cosmos foi lançado aos homofalcos inimigos, cortando-os ao meio de uma só vez. Surpreso com o poder do próprio ataque, Myles observou a lâmina com admiração.

"É incrível... Que poder!"

"Eu não estou em condições para lançar meus ataques mais poderosos, mas essa espada e você podem fazer o trabalho, Myles. Empreste-me o seu talento para a luta e eu lhe emprestarei todo o meu cosmos. Utilizaremos a corrente de Prometeu em último caso."

"Com isso, eu poderei detê-los. Com esta espada. Vamos, Hyoga!"

"Sim!"

Hyoga e Myles correram para o campo de batalha principal, onde todos os inimigos estavam concentrados. Quando ali chegaram, a voz de Myles ecoou pelos soldados.

"Recuem! É uma ordem! Recuem!"

Imediatamente, os homofalcos iniciaram uma fuga, deixando os inimigos animados e crentes da vitória. O líder deles, porém, não. Átias não deu nenhuma ordem, apenas esperou; contudo, sentia que havia algo de errado.

Myles lançou-se a três metros do chão e ergueu Luna para um ataque que inicialmente parecia inofensivo.

"É agora, Hyoga!"

Uma gigantesca imagem de Cisne invadiu o céu homofalco e arrancou interjeições de surpresa do exército inimigo. O brilho intenso de seu cosmos ofuscou até os soldados da última fileira e cobriu a visão do Sol. Era um poder tão enorme que podia ser comparado com o de um deus. O cisne de luz bateu as asas furiosamente e então voou para Luna. Foi sugado e deu à arma uma luminosidade maior que no último golpe.

Myles também queimou o seu cosmos com todas as forças. Para controlar tamanho poder, precisava ter cosmos e habilidade suficientes. E ele tinha. Girou Luna e aplicou inúmeros cortes que imediatamente deceparam todos os homofalcos. Átias, o único que se mantivera à distância, viu todo o seu exército transformar-se num mar de sangue.

Tanto Myles quanto Hyoga mostravam-se cansados do ataque. Entretanto, ainda tinham poder suficiente para mais um ataque, desta vez para Átias. Percebendo que ali só encontraria a morte, o inimigo afastou-se voando.

"Hoje, vocês venceram. Mas lembre-se, Myles, os homofalcos precisam morrer!"

"Vocês é que são os traidores, Átias! Saiam de nossas terras!"

"Você não me entende. Mas um dia entenderá."

Com a partida de Átias, a tranqüilidade retornou aos homofalcos. Entretanto, as cinzas daquele dia demorariam a ser sopradas, tantos eram os corpos a serem queimados.

* * *

Já era noite quando começaram a queimar os objetos pessoais de Evan no lugar do corpo, na pira que construíram à tarde com a ajuda de todos os envolvidos, incluindo de Hyoga. Agora, após o tratamento das queimaduras, com o cobertor nas costas e o ovo aquecido e protegido no braço, o cavaleiro sentia um enorme vazio no espírito. Sentado diante de tamanha fogueira, sentia-se pequeno naquela missão sagrada. Proteger os homofalcos não era nada fácil.

Lyris aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, nos trejeitos delicados de toda esposa.

"Querido, quer que eu o carregue?"

Hyoga não se moveu. Depois de tudo, queria segurar o bebê e senti-lo nos braços, firme, longe de qualquer perigo. Queria que ele, ao menos, sobrevivesse a tudo aquilo. Não disse nada, mas Lyris presumiu que o marido queria tê-lo consigo.

"Você se esforçou para protegê-lo hoje. Deve estar cansado."

"Isso não importa. Acho que este pequenino está mais cansado do que eu. Mas agora... Ele estará protegido pelo cosmos de Evan para sempre, até a morte. Eu posso senti-lo... É fraco, mas sinto."

"Evan. Foi uma pena."

O modo como Lyris falara não lhe imprimia muita emoção. Hyoga fitou-a.

"Não sente pela morte dele? Ele salvou a minha vida e a de nosso bebê, Lyris."

"Eu sei, eu estou eternamente grata por ele, Hyoga. Mas... Ele torturou-o e maltratou-o tanto... Por mais que eu pense que o que Evan fez foi bonito, minha mente apenas me responde: ele pagou os erros, só isso. Eu não consigo sentir algo a mais."

"Lyris. Eu teria sido o escravo dele pela eternidade para pagar o que ele fez pelo ovo. Agora entendo por que não pude vencê-lo naquele combate. Os familiares de Evan foram mortos por humanos, e eu era o representante dos mesmos na cidade. Eu era uma ameaça. Ele não podia perder para mim, assim como não pôde perder a Eudor. Ele lutaria até o fim para proteger uma única vida homofalca."

"Por que o respeita, Hyoga?"

"Eu respeito a coragem e a honra que ele carregou em vida. Mas discordo de seus ideais racistas. Se bem que... Mesmo sabendo que este ovo era metade humano... Ele deu a própria vida."

Hyoga suspirou, e Lyris sentiu pena do marido. Acariciou-lhe as costas gentilmente e segurou-lhe a mão.

"Ei... Você devia voltar pra casa logo para descansar, Hyoga. Precisa de um tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem, na mente e no coração."

Beijou-o no rosto e levantou-se para voltar para casa. Todos os homofalcos começaram a deixar o local, depois de o fogo diminuir. Hyoga permaneceu ali, com o ovo no colo e os pensamentos perdidos em outro lugar. Tudo acontecera rápido demais naquele dia.

"Hyoga."

Hyoga olhou para frente e deparou-se com Charis. A garota tinha as mãos cerradas em punhos; provavelmente estava nervosa.

"Charis... Venha, sente-se."

A garota obedeceu-lhe e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não ousava fitá-lo nos olhos, nem sequer olhava ao ovo. Permaneceu em silêncio, talvez sem saber como iniciar a conversa.

"Você... gostaria de dizer-me algo?"

"Eu queria saber... Como foi..."

"Foi heróico, Charis. Evan vive agora no bebê, e assim o fará até que ele morra. Ele citou a reza do sacrifício pela proteção e salvou as nossas vidas. Eudor foi completamente queimado com o seu ataque suicida, Charis. Evan lutou até o fim, numa luta que nenhum cavaleiro de Athena poderia criticar."

"É estranho ouvi-lo falar assim depois de todas as chicotadas que tomou dele. E depois de todas que..."

"Que você tomou dele? Você o odeia, Charis?"

A garota assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça.

"Eu devo odiá-lo? Devo odiar os meus aliados?"

"Você não é obrigada a gostar de alguém, Charis. Mas o respeito é algo que conquistamos, e algo que ele conquistou e mereceu. Compreende a diferença?"

"Eu posso respeitá-lo apenas como um guerreiro, mas menosprezá-lo como mestre?"

Hyoga sentiu vontade de rir naquele momento, como se dissesse 'quem mandou ser teimosa e largar o meu treinamento?'. Entretanto, apenas sorriu.

"Se quiser... que seja. Bem, já está tarde. Lyris tem razão, eu estou cansado. Tudo o que quero neste momento é voltar para casa, deitar-me com Lyris e dormir até tarde."

Hyoga levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para casa. Vendo o mestre pelas costas, indo embora, Charis gritou:

"Mestre! Eu ainda posso chamá-lo assim?"

"Você não disse que abandonaria o meu treino? Por acaso deseja voltar?"

"Não posso...?"

Desta vez, ele riu e fitou-a.

"Responda-me com sinceridade: eu sou um traidor?"

"Não, não é. A luta de hoje... O sacrifício de Evan... Você não é um traidor, mestre. Eu estava errada. Desculpe."

"Muito bem. Só me dê algumas horas de sono amanhã, estou esgotado. Depois disso, você e Zarek se encontrarão no campo de treino. Seja bem-vinda de volta, pequena."

* * *

Hyoga parou diante do exército homofalco, todos de pé sobre o campo de treino usado por Evan. Meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Myles."

"Você é o mais indicado a isso, Hyoga. Não posso assumi-los por completo."

"Mas Myles..."

"Não estou pedindo que forme cavaleiros. Eu só quero soldados, tão bons quanto os de Evan."

"Mas eu não posso treiná-los para o combate assim, eu quero discípulos..."

"Vocês têm soldados no Santuário, eu vi! Vocês também realizam um treinamento de soldados em massa. Por que não quer fazê-lo, Hyoga?"

"Por que os cavaleiros que passam esse tipo de treinamento aos soldados foram devidamente instruídos para isso! Eu não."

"Não se preocupe, vai se dar bem. Se tiver dificuldades, eu posso ajudá-lo, tenho experiência em treinar soldados. Vamos, Hyoga, tente. Você recebeu o treino de Evan também, sabe como eles estão acostumados. Além disso, é o seu grupo. Você pode fazer da maneira que achar melhor."

"Mas eles não me respeitam."

"Por causa do incidente de um ano atrás? Heh, vejamos então."

Myles voou e parou a alguns metros do chão para chamar a atenção dos soldados.

"Vocês são orgulhosos soldados de Evan, o grande herói que morreu para salvar a vida do ovo de Hyoga! Vocês são guerreiros, da mesma forma que ele. Agora que ele se foi, quem deve ser o comandante? Quem deve treiná-los para proteger esta terra? Pois aquele que não quer treinar sob o comando do cavaleiro de Athena, deve partir e treinar comigo. Decidam!"

Um silêncio se fez na massa de combatentes. Nenhum homofalco sequer se moveu de seu lugar, e Myles voltou ao chão.

"Tudo o que fiz foi explicar para cada um deles, em particular, sobre a aldeia em que cresceu e por que aquilo aconteceu. Muitos desses homens, que treinaram junto a você há dois anos, também colaboraram para isso. Você tem o apoio deles, Hyoga. Você é o líder do exército agora."

"Vai confiar tanto a um cavaleiro de Athena?"

"Eu não confiaria num cavaleiro de Athena. Aliás, em nenhum humano. Mas confio num amigo."

Tímido, Hyoga apresentou-se diante dos homofalcos. Todos esperavam pacientemente por suas palavras. Por algum tempo, com o nervosismo da ocasião, Hyoga não soube como começar seu discurso de introdução. Devia começar com um elogio ao trabalho de Evan e dizer que o continuaria? Devia falar sobre o método que utilizaria? Diante de sua indecisão, Myles ajudou-o.

"Pense no que eles querem, Hyoga, por que eles estão aqui, sob as instruções de um humano?"

Hyoga pensou e enfim falou.

"Evan, Adon, Colen, Poncio, Sebastian, Melecio, Xes, Learco, Cirineo, Quant, Lukus, Rasmus, Cleon, Alek, Thad, Steven… Eu treinei com cada um deles, meus amigos. Todos. Todos mortos na última batalha. Podemos contabilizar o número de mortos, quarenta e sete no total, mas não podemos perdoar. Eu não quero treiná-los para a morte, eu não quero ver companheiros mortos. Eu quero vê-los vitoriosos. Eu quero proteger nossas mulheres e crianças. E eu creio... que todos eles queriam isso. Talvez alguns não gostem de mim por ser humano. Evan não gostava. Mas nós precisamos esquecer isto por hora e nos unir por um único objetivo. Derrotar Prometeu e seus guerreiros!"

Os homofalcos responderam; ergueram suas espadas e urraram em uníssono, desejosos de batalha.

"Por pouco minha criança não morreu. Por pouco. Mas e no próximo ataque? E no outro? Quem garantirá? Quem os protegerá no calor da batalha? Onde está a salvação?"

Observando os rostos atentos e determinados, Hyoga percebeu que escolhera as palavras certas.

"Vocês são a minha salvação e eu sou a salvação de vocês. Eu tenho as técnicas de que precisam e vocês têm a força de que preciso. Vamos nos unir neste treinamento."

Mais um urro em aprovação às palavras. Hyoga olhou para Myles, inseguro, e este assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Continue. Está indo bem. Treine-os."

"Para começar", enunciou Hyoga, "quero vê-los como estão nas técnicas e na força, quero conhecê-los melhor. Peço paciência para cada um de vocês. Treinem combate em duplas. Ao longo da luta, remanejarei alguns pares de acordo com as necessidades e verei os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um. Comecem!"

Imediatamente, os homofalcos lançaram-se ao exercício com uma energia que não era encontrada nos soldados do Santuário. Espantado, Hyoga viu como todos estavam se esforçando e dando tudo de si no treino após a batalha. Myles acompanhava com satisfação.

"Todos ficaram abalados quando tiveram de lutar contra inimigos da própria espécie. E mais, ficaram ultrajados por muitos terem um treinamento superior. São traidores, diziam eles, merecem morrer por mãos homofalcas. Aqueles inimigos são para eles muito mais traidores que você, Hyoga."

"Isto não é uma relação de confiança, Myles. É só um encontro de interesses."

Hyoga afastou-se e pôs-se a desempenhar o seu papel de instrutor. Para ele, ser mestre era ser diferente de um simples instrutor. Mestre era aquele que passava todos os segredos e técnicas aos discípulos para que sua arte tivesse continuidade. Instrutor ensinava apenas o básico, aquilo que Myles ou outro guerreiro experiente poderia ensinar sem dificuldades.

Caminhou entre os soldados e corrigiu algumas posturas de batalha. Em geral, Evan deixara-o com bons guerreiros, mas alguns ainda tinham dificuldades. Observou os mais fortes e os mais fracos, analisou cada par e trocou alguns homens de lugar. Ao final do dia, já tinha em mente quais passos devia seguir para dar continuidade ao treinamento de Evan. Entretanto, aquela era uma situação inteiramente nova para ele.

Ao final da tarde dispensou os homens, que o fitavam com curiosidade, como se dissessem, 'e o chicote?'. Estavam tão acostumados ao estilo de Evan que estranharam a atitude pacífica do cavaleiro.

"Amanhã eu irei passar-lhes exercícios para melhorarem alguns movimentos. Por enquanto, estão dispensados."

Entre os guerreiros que partiram, comentando sobre o treino, Hyoga sentiu a mão pesada de um dos soldados. Voltou-se ao lado e deparou-se com Otis.

"Eu sabia que você não era um traidor! Eu sabia!"

"Otis."

"Que susto você me deu, amigo, quando atacou aqueles homofalcos. Fiquei receoso de ir visitá-lo na cabana, porque todos diziam que qualquer amigo do cavaleiro era inimigo dos homofalcos. No começo, dizia que eles estavam errados, mas todos me reprimiram. Eu tive de ficar calado."

"Você teve problemas por minha causa?"

"É claro que não! Venha, vamos beber. Uma taverna para comemorar sua ascensão como comandante dos homofalcos. Você nunca mais apareceu, Hyoga!"

Hyoga imaginou se Lyris não estaria esperando por ele para ficar um pouco com o ovo, mas achou que apenas um dia no bar não faria a menor diferença. Sorriu e acompanhou o amigo até a taverna, onde foram servidos de cerveja.

"É, você teve sorte com o ovo. Nem eu imaginava que Evan sacrificaria a vida para salvá-lo."

"Eu estou em débito com ele. Não queria aceitar o treino dos soldados porque preciso passar um tempo treinando Charis e Zarek. Mas também não posso ignorar os alunos que Evan deixou."

"Por que não treina tudo junto?"

"Não faço isso. Os treinos de Charis e Zarek são diferentes, são especiais."

"Ei, eu também quero! Quero ser o guerreiro mais forte desta terra!"

Hyoga riu e reencheu o copo.

"Você está muito velho para isso. Pode acabar com dores nas costas ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

"Seu desgraçado, eu sou jovem e ainda posso muito! Nem estou casado ainda."

"Sinal de que precisa se esforçar um pouco mais, não?"

"Heh! Fala isso só porque tem uma homofalca de asas grossas que dá toda noite pra você. Se estivesse na minha situação não diria isso!"

"E eu fiz isso sem ter asas", zombou Hyoga. Para os homofalcos, uma das formas de aproximação ao sexo oposto era pelo vôo, quando dois homofalcos divertiam-se executando manobras aéreas em dupla.

"É um desgraçado mesmo", respondeu Otis, enchendo o quinto copo. E acalmando-se um pouco, acrescentou, sério. "O único desgraçado que pode nos salvar." Bebeu de uma só vez, antes de enfatizar. "O único."

O rapaz olhou para a mesa num momento de silêncio, perdido em pensamentos. Hyoga enfim se lembrou de um dos nomes da lista de mortos após o ataque.

"O nome dela era... Stella, não era?"

"Stella? Não sei. Está falando dos mortos? Não sei dos mortos. Ela sumiu. Seu nome desapareceu da cidade, não sabia? Você ficou mencionando aquela penca de nomes, tudo do passado... Todos mortos."

"Aquela que você me disse que era bonita."

"Ela era bonita sim. Eu a achava mais bonita que a sua Lyris, se me permite dizer. Um pouco teimosa para uma mulher, mas muito charmosa. Ela era tão teimosa que lutou sem saber muito. Acabou como os outros, morta. Não, não quero saber dos mortos. Devemos beber para os vivos, não acha?"

Hyoga sabia que Otis tinha uma especial atração pela homofalca que morrera e sentiu-se mal pelo ataque dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Passou da cota que estipulara na taverna e bebeu mais uma cerveja.

"Acho que devemos beber pelos mortos, sim. Pelos vivos, devemos é lutar."

Naquele momento, Charis irrompeu pela porta, com um sorriso incontido.

"Mestre! Mestre, venha rápido! O ovo está rompendo, ele está nascendo!"

Imediatamente, Hyoga levantou-se e derrubou a cadeira na pressa.

"Desculpe, Otis, preciso ir!"

Ao sair da taverna, Charis agarrou-o pelo braço esquerdo e levantou vôo.

"Vamos pelo ar, é mais rápido. Você é o pai, não pode perder!"

O homofalco acompanhou-os com os olhos, riu e reencheu o copo.

"Como eu disse, Hyoga. Nós devemos beber aos vivos. Ao seu filho", comemorou, tilintando o copo com o que fora deixado por Hyoga.

* * *

Hyoga entrou correndo na casa e aproximou-se do antigo berço de Adelphos, onde Lyris sempre deixava o ovo enquanto fazia as tarefas domésticas. Uma ponta da casca já estava solta, revelando a cabeça do bebê. O pequeno forçava a casca, mas era evidente que lhe faltavam forças para isso. Um grunhido que era quase um choro saiu, e o bebê conseguiu rachar mais um pedaço.

"Lyris!"

"Chegou bem a tempo, Hyoga", sorriu-lhe a esposa. "Receba o seu filhote. Agora... Nós teremos de ajudar."

Pelo tamanho e o peso do filho, a casca do ovo era mais dura do que Hyoga esperara. Lyris mostrou-lhe um objeto de metal, com uma ponta arredondada, mas dura, utilizada pelos homofalcos para facilitarem a abertura da casca. Com cuidado, Lyris apoiou a ponta da chocadeira sobre a casca na parte mais fina, de forma a quebrá-lo numa determinada direção.

"Então é para isso que serve essa espátula? Eu sempre me perguntei por que havia uma na casa de Myles."

"É uma chocadeira. Ela é nesse formato para pressionar melhor a casca sem machucar o bebê. Eu dou algumas batidas de leve por cima, e..."

Como Lyris dissera, a casca cedeu facilmente e a barra de metal criou uma rachadura que logo foi aproveitada pelo bebê para pôr o braço para fora. Com as mãos, Lyris tirou mais um pedaço da casca, revelando o rosto e o peito enrugados do bebê. Orgulhosos, eles sorriram-se.

"Na próxima, ele poderá se considerar nascido. Também saberemos o sexo."

"Vá em frente", respondeu Hyoga. Olhando ao rosto do bebê, achava-o igual a Adelphos quando nascera, mas não chegara a ver o processo de nascimento de um homofalco, rompendo a casca.

Com a ajuda da chocadeira, Lyris bateu na casca novamente, quebrando a base, que sempre era mais dura. Após alguns minutos criando uma rachadura, forçou o resto da casca e quebrou-a com a mão, espalhando no ar um pó branco provindo do invólucro.

"E aqui está o nosso homenzinho!", anunciou Lyris, tirando-o cuidadosamente da casca. O bebê reclamou e chorou, mas a mãe foi insistente e continuou com o processo do nascimento. Charis concentrava o cosmos na bacia de água.

"Já deixei no ponto para ele, Lyris."

"Obrigada, Charis."

Para tirar os vestígios do líquido do ovo, Lyris deu-lhe um breve banho e enrolou-o na manta, tão gentil quanto era com Adelphos. Em seguida, levou-o até Hyoga e depositou-o em seu colo. Mesmo ferido, Hyoga carregou-o com os dois braços. Não se importava com a dor para dar mais conforto ao filho.

"Nem posso acreditar", comentou, abobado. "Ele ficou tanto tempo dentro do ovo que agora não consigo acreditar. Meu filho... Você já decidiu o nome dele, Lyris?"

"Sim. O nome dele será Iakodos. Em homenagem ao seu pequeno amigo humano."

"Ao Yacov..."

Hyoga sorriu e voltou-se ao filho, que se remexia no colo.

"Iakodos... Você tem sorte, pequeno."

Iakodos bocejou e espreguiçou-se pela primeira vez na vida. Neste momento, as pequenas asinhas forçaram a abrir, e Hyoga segurou-o de um modo que as deixassem livres. Os tufos macios roçaram-lhe a pele e apareceram atrás. Para a surpresa de Lyris e de Hyoga, as penas eram diferentes. Possuíam um tom mais claro que o dos demais homofalcos, tendendo mais ao laranja do que ao marrom.

"Mas as asas dele..."

"São laranjas, quase amarelas."

"Nunca vi asas assim, e as minhas eram escuras desde bebê. Parece que, por incrível que pareça, elas puxaram ao pai."

"Mas a cor do cabelo não tem nada a ver com as penas. E eu nem tenho asas para ele puxar... Será que é obra de Athena?"

"Obra da deusa. Talvez seja o sinal para mostrar que nosso Iakodos é diferente de todos os homofalcos. Ele é especial!"

"Acho que tem razão", respondeu Hyoga, sorrindo ao filho, que ainda estava encolhido por causa do tempo que permanecera na casca. "Muita coisa aconteceu para que este baixinho pudesse eclodir. Eu tenho certeza de que há um grande futuro à frente dele."

"Por enquanto, eu acho que só há um grande sono à frente dele. Ele acabou de nascer, Hyoga, dê-lhe um tempo para recuperar-se."

Hyoga concordou e passou Iakodos para Lyris. Com a eclosão do ovo, havia preparativos no ritual à recepção ao bebê, incluindo o sacrifício de um animal às deusas. Em seguida, precisava preparar uma festa de comemoração a todos os amigos, o que resultava um número bastante expressivo. Precisava arrumar a casa, colher a comida de antemão e ajudar Lyris a cuidar do novo integrante da família. Charis, alegre, abriu as asas.

"Eu vou avisar as pessoas da cidade! Logo eles virão aos montes!"

"Espere, Charis, eu..."

Charis não esperou; saiu voando com tanta pressa que não se preocupou de fechar a porta. Hyoga fitou a esposa, e esta lhe sorriu.

"É melhor se apressar. Logo o pessoal virá."

"Aquela peste..."

Imediatamente, Hyoga lançou-se à arrumação da casa com tal velocidade que mesmo Lyris ficou surpresa. Sentiu-se um pouco como Seiya, quando tentava arrumar um quarto coberto de bugigangas e roupas sujas quando alguém o vinha visitar. Entretanto, não era tão trabalhoso, pois Lyris sempre deixava a casa limpa e não poupava esforços para manter todos os objetos em seus devidos lugares.

Não demorou que os moradores viessem, curiosos com o acontecimento. Muitas colegas das estufas foram as primeiras a chegar, ansiosas para ver como era um híbrido metade humano. Contudo, ficaram chocadas ao ver as asas laranjas do bebê. Melanie disfarçou mal o seu constrangimento, mas logo o esqueceu quando viu Iakodos agarrar o vestido da mãe e encolher-se no colo.

"Ele é só um homofalco como os outros", disse, enfim. "Exatamente como os outros."

Não demorou muito para que Myles chegasse para ver o bebê, e Hyoga veio cumprimentá-lo com amizade.

"Ele é a maior prova de que finquei as raízes aqui."

"Pois me deixe ver o pequeno. Estou curioso para saber como é um garoto metade humano, metade homofalco!"

A primeira coisa em que Myles reparou foi nas asas. Por um momento, Lyris hesitou, pois tinha nos braços o homofalco mais diferente da cidade. Entretanto, o líder dos homofalcos estendeu-lhe os braços, sorrindo:

"Será que eu posso?"

"Nenhum homem o carregou ainda..."

"Eu sei."

Lyris e Hyoga sorriram, e o bebê foi passado para Myles, que o carregou com gentileza.

"Seu nome é Iakodos."

"Iakodos... Então ele é o menino por quem Evan deu a vida. E que asas mais fabulosas ele tem! São do tamanho ideal, possuem espessura; as asas de Evan eram defeituosas quando nasceu, mas vejam estas, que perfeitas. Pelo visto, ele não terá nenhuma dificuldade para caçar a águia quando crescer. Vocês tiveram um garoto muito saudável, meus parabéns."

E fitando-o tristemente, acrescentou:

"Eu queria que Tibalt ainda estivesse aqui... Eles poderiam ter sido amigos."

Sensibilizado, Hyoga concordou.

"Eu teria feito dele um grande homem."

"Eu tenho certeza disso. E é o que farei com Iakodos, eu prometo. Ei, se precisarem de ajuda com as coisas para amanhã, não hesitem pedir. Eu sei bem como é essa loucura."

"Obrigado, Myles."

"Há mais uma coisa. Isto chegou hoje para você, Hyoga, é uma carta do Santuário."

O selo de Athena indicava a seriedade da correspondência. Se no início de sua vida na terra dos homofalcos Hyoga torcia para receber missões, agora as temia. O que seria de Lyris e Iakodos se tivesse de partir para lutar? Entretanto, se Saori ou um de seus amigos se pusesse ao perigo, ele não hesitaria partir para ajudá-los.

O maço de papéis que saiu, contudo, deixou-o mais calmo. Provavelmente Saori enfiara numa correspondência só mensagens de todos os seus amigos. Abriu a carta principal, em grego, e leu-a em silêncio. Lyris demonstrou um pouco de nervosismo enquanto esperava.

"E então?", perguntou, assim que Hyoga terminou.

"É um aviso. Parece que não é só para mim. Myles, leia."

O líder colocou Iakodos no berço e em seguida leu a carta de Athena, curioso. Por um momento, quase a amassou, mas suspirou e voltou-se ao cavaleiro.

"Eu vou providenciar tudo até lá, Hyoga." Logo voltou a sorrir. "Acho que eles vão gostar muito disso. Com licença, Lyris."

Com a partida de Myles, Lyris aproximou-se do marido e observou a carta.

"O que é, Hyoga?"

"Athena sentiu o cosmos de Prometeu movimentar-se. Nós sabíamos que ele ia atacar a cidade dos homofalcos, mas não tínhamos idéia de como seria. Athena diz que o deus quer agir na luta diretamente."

"Quer dizer que ele virá para exterminar todos?"

"Sim. Mas Athena virá para proteger a cidade, com os cavaleiros de Athena. Minha ordem é permanecer aqui e esperá-los. Então, terei de agir seguindo os seus desejos."

"Athena virá... Pessoalmente..."

"Sim", sorriu o rapaz, "e conhecerá o bebê que salvou."

Distraído, Hyoga sentou-se à mesa e pôs-se a ler as cartas dos amigos, enquanto Lyris permaneceu de pé no meio da sala, aparentemente revoltada.

"E você não está preocupado, Hyoga? Ele virá para nos matar!"

"É verdade", respondeu ele, enquanto olhava para as demais cartas. "Será uma luta e tanto."

"Hyoga!"

"Mas você estará longe daqui quando isso acontecer. Você e Iakodos."

"O quê...?"

Desta vez, Hyoga fitou-a sério.

"Eu não posso lutar sabendo que vocês estão em perigo. Quando essa batalha ocorrer, darei um jeito para que apenas os soldados se machuquem. Eu prometo. Vocês estarão seguros."

"Mas e se você... Se você morrer?"

"Se isso, acontecer, será o destino, Lyris. Ainda sou um cavaleiro de Athena, tendo ou não uma família. É o meu dever proteger e servir Athena, assim como eu tenho a obrigação de proteger você e Iakodos. Não se preocupe", sorriu, "Prometeu terá muito trabalho antes de me arrastar pra cova."


	43. 42

Hyoga entrou no estábulo das renas e caminhou por entre os alojamentos dos animais, cada qual com o nome do homofalco que era dono. Havia um para ele, o último do extenso corredor, que abrigava uma rena que ele caçara logo após a saída da cabana. Da manada, era um dos mais ferozes. Numa tarde, quando Hyoga realizava uma das rondas, foi subitamente atacado por uma rena de pelagem cinza, diferente das outras. Mesmo os homofalcos elogiaram o resultado de sua experiência, quando trouxe aquele animal para o estábulo da cidade.

Ele não queria sacrificá-lo. Achava-o um animal magnífico demais para morrer num ritual de nascimento. Entretanto, não sabia se tal dádiva não tinha vindo dos deuses com a intenção de dá-lo ao sacrifício. Havia a lenda de Minos e o Minotauro. Não queria repetir o erro do magnata e, portanto, decidiu que aquele devia ser o último dia da rena cinza.

Depois de alguns dias da caça, a rena passara a comportar-se amigavelmente com Hyoga e a obedecê-lo. Sensibilizado, o rapaz achou melhor que Myles conduzisse o sacrifício, pois talvez ele não tivesse coragem para decepar-lhe a cabeça. Tirou-o do estábulo e conduziu-o pelas ruas calmamente até a casa, onde Lyris arrumava as mesas da festa com a ajuda de Charis.

"Hyoga, bem na hora. Amarre o sacrifício perto da janela até o momento do ritual. Os convidados chegarão logo."

Sabia que não era necessário, mas, com dó do animal, deixou-lhe água e um pouco de comida. A rena fitou-o docilmente, e Hyoga acariciou-lhe o pêlo.

"Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse, não sacrificaria nada, e deixaria que você voltasse ao sossego da natureza. Que os deuses tenham pena de você."

Os convidados começaram a aparecer, e Hyoga logo passou para tarefas mais importantes. Cumprimentou cada homofalco e conversou com todos, como bom anfitrião. Encontrou Zarek sozinho à mesa, bebendo vinho. Apesar de não ter se mostrado muito animado para vir, o discípulo tinha vindo, talvez nutrido do sentimento de obrigação. Aproximou-se, sorrindo.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Zarek."

"Mestre. É uma ótima comemoração."

"Não parece muito animado."

"Não ligue para mim, só não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje. É que... bem, seria o aniversário de Nicholas hoje."

"Você quer dizer que é o aniversário dele."

"Sim... É isso. Depois da batalha... Depois de todos aqueles homofalcos lutando contra os da nossa espécie, eu fiquei pensando... E se ele estiver sendo educado para lutar contra os homofalcos, para ser um traidor? E se um dia eu tiver de matá-lo?"

Dando-se conta das pessoas sorridentes à sua volta, retraiu-se e sorriu.

"Desculpe, esta é uma ocasião feliz. Você ganhou um lindo filho, mestre. É certeza de que será um grande homem."

Hyoga sorriu compreensivo e sentou-se ao seu lado. Pegou um copo e serviu-se de vinho.

"Você tem treinado duro todos os dias, Zarek, com o seu irmão em mente. Você só quer salvá-lo, não é?"

"Sim... Eu o quero de volta, mestre."

"Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa: por mais preparado que esteja, por mais que treine, você nunca se sentirá seguro para tê-lo de volta. Um dia a chance de recuperá-lo chegará, mas você ainda se sentirá com medo. Além disso, a luta pode não ser o único caminho para isso."

"Acha que estou perdendo tempo com o treinamento?"

"Não. Só acho que você está se remoendo demais quanto ao que vai acontecer. Quando a hora chegar, você pode criar sua chance para resgatá-lo, Zarek, é só reunir um pouco de coragem. Você pode ser tão forte quanto eu... e vai se sentir inseguro da mesma forma, já que é do seu irmão que estamos falando."

Zarek pensou em silêncio por algum momento e em seguida levantou o olhar.

"Você tem razão."

"Seu irmão ainda é muito novo para voltar-se contra os homofalcos, Zarek. Quando o recuperar, tudo voltará ao normal."

Hyoga levantou-se e continuou a circular entre os convidados. Para ele, era estranho como as pessoas mudavam tão facilmente de atitude com relação a ele, uma hora acreditando que era um herói, outrora um traidor. Entretanto, já se conformara de que aquele era o seu povo.

Antes do banquete, Myles interrompeu a festa como condutor do ritual do sacrifício a pedido do cavaleiro. Ergueu a adaga que cortaria o coração do animal e chamou a atenção de todos.

"Pessoal, posso interromper um momento? Gostaria de executar o ritual de nascimento para o pequeno Iakodos, filho de Hyoga e de Lyris e o meu futuro discípulo. Para as deusas Ártemis e Athena! Oferecemos este humilde sacrifício para que abençoem nosso novo sangue, nosso novo guerreiro. Seu nome é Iakodos, filho de Hyoga. Gloriosas deusas!"

Lyris colocou Iakodos em uma bacia embaixo da rena, para que fosse banhado com o sangue do animal ao ser cortado. A rena pareceu um pouco nervosa com o barulho dos homofalcos, mas permaneceu parada. Do lado, Hyoga a segurava para que não tentasse fugir da morte.

"Que este sangue converta-se no sangue de seus inimigos. Que sua carne converta-se no alimento futuro de seus filhos. Que seu coração inspire-lhe a coragem. Gloriosas deusas, cedam-nos sua bênção!"

Com uma das mãos, Myles apalpou o peito da rena para localizar o coração. Quando o encontrou, fitou Hyoga.

"Hyoga, segure um pouco mais para frente. Este bicho vai dar um coice de matar quando eu enfiar a adaga."

"Está bem."

Hyoga segurou a rena mais firme e notou que ela tremia levemente. 'Gozado', pensou, 'é como se ela soubesse o que está para acontecer. Mas se de fato soubesse, tentaria fugir...'

"Aqui vai!"

A adaga afundou no peito da rena, que, apesar do esforço de Hyoga em segurá-la, empinou-se sobre as patas traseiras e berrou de dor. O sangue banhou Iakodos, que começou a chorar. No mesmo instante, Hyoga sentiu um cosmos emanar do animal.

"Não pode ser!"

O cosmos que a rena emanou era tão forte que conseguiu repelir Hyoga e Myles juntos. Imediatamente, as patas transformaram-se em braços, o focinho, em rosto. Das costas, asas nasceram. Era um menino, com não mais de seis anos. Na mão do homofalco, havia uma adaga negra, diferente de qualquer outra que Hyoga tivesse visto. O garoto ergueu a arma no ar e teve a chance de matar Iakodos. Entretanto, hesitou.

Por demorar demais, logo foi atacado por Charis, que avançou com fúria e uma espada na mão. A lâmina rasgou-lhe o pescoço habilmente, espalhando sangue por todo o chão. Em seguida, tomou Iakodos nos braços e afastou-se à segurança.

O susto foi tanto que muitos homofalcos fugiram de medo. Lyris correu até o bebê e abraçou-o tremendo de nervosismo. Hyoga e Myles fitaram incrédulos o corpo do garoto.

"O que foi isso..."

"Ele era só um garoto... Mas sacrificou-se para matar Iakodos... Que espécies de guerreiros são esses?"

Aproximando-se, Myles não acreditou no que viu.

"Não pode ser, Hyoga. Este garoto não é nenhum desconhecido... Ele é Elbo, o garoto que o apunhalou no acidente..."

Vendo que o amigo tinha razão, Hyoga afastou-se, aterrorizado. O que significava aquilo?

* * *

Charis treinava num pilar de gelo que Hyoga construíra para ela, antes de começarem o treinamento com Zarek. Utilizando o Diamond Dust, tentava diminuir a temperatura a ponto de quebrá-la, e as primeiras rachaduras começavam a revelar-se. Apesar de o treinamento de Evan ter sido menos proveitoso do que teria sido com Hyoga, Charis alcançara algum progresso no desenvolvimento de suas técnicas.

"Como está o seu braço, Charis? Dormente?"

"Ainda não, mestre. Eu conheço os meus limites."

"Tome cuidado. Eu não quero que acabe com o braço igual ao meu."

O ferimento do braço de Hyoga melhorara bastante, e ele até tirara os pontos. Entretanto, como o corte lesara o músculo de forma permanente, os movimentos do braço direito ficaram levemente limitados. Para as tarefas normais, não o incomodava, mas, numa batalha, podia ser decisivo. Desde que tirara o curativo, Hyoga vinha treinando todos os dias a fim de recuperar-se totalmente, mas duvidava seriamente disso.

"Eu entendo, mestre. Então farei uma pequena pausa."

Charis pegou uma garrafa d'água e bebeu metade de uma só vez. Depois se sentou no chão para descansar.

"Mestre, Zarek está demorando, não? Devo ir buscá-lo?"

Olhou para a sombra de uma cabana; era o modo como sempre verificava as horas. Assentiu.

"Por favor. Já era para ele ter chegado."

"Eu já volto!"

Depois de vê-la partir, Hyoga movimentou lentamente o braço direito. Ainda sentia um pouco do corte, mas esperava que estivesse totalmente recuperado em alguns meses. Entretanto, a limitação da articulação do antebraço não mostrara muitas melhoras. Esperava que, com um pouco de exercício, pudesse melhorar.

Começou a golpear no ar e sentiu o músculo repuxar a cada soco com o braço direito. Era como se houvesse um elástico que ligava sua mão ao ombro. Por um momento, Hyoga perguntou-se se algum dia aquilo desapareceria. E se tivesse de lutar até a morte com aquela incômoda limitação?

Perdido nesses pensamentos, só parou de treinar quando Charis pousou bem ao seu lado, com uma expressão de preocupação.

"Mestre!"

"Você encontrou, Charis?"

"Não, mestre! Eu procurei por todos os cantos da cidade, e não o encontrei. Então eu pensei em procurá-lo pelo cosmos. Mestre, veja você mesmo!"

"Por que tanto desespero, Charis?"

Acionando o cosmos, Hyoga mapeou todos os cosmos da região e procurou pelo de Zarek. Para a sua surpresa, no entanto, não o encontrou. Estendeu ainda mais os limites de seu poder e finalmente conseguiu localizá-lo, longe dos limites da terra dos homofalcos.

"Mas o que aquele garoto está fazendo ali?"

"Eu não sei, mestre, mas ele não parece ter a intenção de voltar."

"Vamos avisar Myles. Agora."

Myles estava treinando os soldados quando Hyoga aproximou-se com Charis do campo. O líder mostrou-se um pouco irritado, mas sabia que não podia deixar de dar ouvidos a Hyoga e à futura líder dos homofalcos.

"Charis, Hyoga. Não estavam treinando?"

"Myles, é o Zarek. Ele saiu da terra dos homofalcos sem avisar."

"O quê?"

"Precisamos de ajuda para trazê-lo de volta."

Imediatamente, Myles ergueu-se no ar e aumentou o tom de voz aos soldados.

"Atenção, precisamos agir! Eu quero vinte homens comigo! O resto deve dividir-se em três grupos! Dois para proteção da cidade, outro será minha retaguarda! Agora, vamos!"

Imediatamente, os homofalcos armaram-se com suas espadas e colocaram-se em filas para acompanhar Myles. Charis apresentou-se ao líder, com determinação nos olhos.

"Myles, posso ir também? Eu preciso ir!"

"Não posso impedir minha sucessora. Hyoga, você também deseja ir, não?"

"É dever de um mestre proteger o discípulo, Myles. Por favor."

"Muito bem."

Myles olhou para a estante que continha equipamentos de treino dos homofalcos e tirou de lá a corda mais resistente que havia. Amarrou-a em torno da cintura e ofereceu a outra ponta a Hyoga.

"Eu dou uma carona até lá."

Hyoga não queria ser levado de forma tão incômoda. Entretanto, era seu dever ir atrás do pupilo e trazê-lo de volta a salvo. Conformou-se e amarrou a corda em torno de sua cintura. Assim que terminou, foi puxado para cima pelo homofalco, assim como as várias asas à sua volta bateram e partiram na direção indicada por Charis.

Por causa do peso extra, Myles precisava bater as asas mais rápido do que os outros. Entretanto, mesmo naquela situação, o líder não mostrava cansaço. Hyoga não sabia muito das técnicas de luta do amigo, mas já tinha percebido que Myles era um guerreiro excepcional entre os homofalcos. As responsabilidades que portava na época em que Ájax ainda estava vivo podiam não ser apenas por causa de sua boa liderança, mas também pelas habilidades bélicas.

"Charis, estamos perto, não?"

"Sim, eu sinto o cosmos dele, logo após as montanhas."

Olhando para baixo, Hyoga deparou-se com o campo onde lutara contra Eudor para proteger Iakodos. Do alto, era como se aquele lugar fosse totalmente novo, embora apenas a perspectiva o fosse. 'Então é assim que os homofalcos vêem o mundo. É como nadar no céu'.

A breve distração de Hyoga logo teve fim, quando todos sentiram cosmos explodindo numa luta. Myles parou, assim como todos os demais homofalcos.

"Não pode ser. Aquele não é o cosmos do Zarek?"

"Sim, é", respondeu Hyoga, pálido. "Myles, não pare, por favor."

"Muito bem", gritou Evan, "preparem-se para a luta!"

Todos os homofalcos do grupo desembainharam suas espadas e seguraram os escudos que traziam pendurados no cinto. Myles e Charis tiraram as espadas, e Hyoga só torcia para chegar ao chão e poder lutar com eles.

"Vamos!"

No instante seguinte, todos os homofalcos mergulharam um vôo quase vertical, trazendo um frio na barriga ao cavaleiro, que não estava acostumado a acrobacias assim. Era como se estivesse em queda livre, mas manteve-se firme até o chão, quando os homofalcos bateram as asas para frear a queda e aterrissaram suavemente.

Myles desamarrou a corda, e avançou por uma montanha, na direção do cosmos, até que se depararam com uma porta de ferro escondida nas rochas. O líder não se intimidou diante da base inimiga. Encarava-a sério e tranqüilo.

"Hyoga, derrube essa porta. Homens, fiquem a postos."

Hyoga obedeceu-lhe e queimou o cosmos. Uma rajada de ar congelado foi suficiente para rachar aquela porta e dividi-la em dois. Fendida, ela tombou.

Myles assumiu posição de batalha e segurou Luna com ambas as mãos. Todos os homofalcos fizeram o mesmo. Entretanto, surpreenderam-se com a calma com que o líder inimigo, Átias, apareceu. Carregava nos braços Zarek.

"Não me ataquem, por favor. Todos os outros fugiram, mas fiquei aqui para fazer um favor a vocês."

"Do que está falando, traidor?"

"Zarek apareceu para salvar o irmão menor, Nicholas. Nós travamos uma batalha que foi muito difícil para ele. Em respeito ao seu sacrifício e esforço, devolvo-o. Venha, Nicholas."

O menino de cinco anos de idade surgiu de dentro da base, enrolado numa manta. Átias colocou Zarek no chão, e Hyoga enfim percebeu o que se sucedera ao discípulo. Avançou.

"Diga, Átias, foi você que o matou? Foi você que matou o meu discípulo?"

"E se for eu, o que fará?"

"Você pagará com a vida por isso."

"Você fala como se ele não devesse morrer. Vocês são uns tolos, sabiam? Bem, não adianta eu ficar por aqui."

"Espere!", interrompeu Charis, com a espada em punho. "Eu quero a vingança de Zarek!"

"Escute, filha de Ájax. Eu poderia ter fugido com os outros, mas fiquei apenas para devolver-lhes o corpo de Zarek e Nicholas. Não acha que seria uma desonra matar alguém que faça isso?"

"Ora, seu miserável..."

Myles estendeu o braço à frente da garota. Impunha-se a favor de Átias, mas tremia de raiva do homofalco traidor.

"Charis, pare. Ele tem razão. Atacá-lo quando ele traz o corpo de um homofalco para velarmos é uma desonra. Precisamos deixá-lo ir."

Átias partiu voando, e Hyoga aproximou-se do pequeno homofalco.

"Olá, Nicholas. Meu nome é Hyoga, eu sou o professor de seu irmão."

O garoto fitou-o amedrontado, e Hyoga ofereceu-lhe a mão.

"Eu vou levá-lo para casa. Quer vir comigo? Todos aqui irão."

Nicholas hesitou um pouco, mas aceitou e deixou que Hyoga o carregasse nos braços. Outros homofalcos pegaram o corpo de Zarek para levá-lo de volta à cidade. Mantendo a calma, o cavaleiro sorriu ao menino.

"Você é um bom menino. Vamos, segure-se firme em mim enquanto voamos."

E entristecidos com a morte do jovem soldado, o grupo tomou o caminho de casa. Zarek era carregado por quatro homofalcos, enquanto Nicholas apoiava-se nos braços de Hyoga, agarrado ao seu pescoço. A imagem das montanhas abaixo já não era mais encantadora após tão triste destino. Hyoga sabia que tinha sido o causador da morte de Zarek. Sabia que aquele garoto era sua responsabilidade. Myles, no entanto, pensava diferente. Ao aterrissarem, aproximou-se de Nicholas.

"Ei, Nicholas... sabe quem eu sou?"

O menino negou com a cabeça, o homofalco sorriu.

"Eu sou Myles. A partir de hoje, eu serei o seu pai."

Aquilo contrariava tudo o que Hyoga já vinha planejando desde que tomara a criança nos braços.

"Myles..."

"Foi Evan quem carregou o pequeno Nicholas quando ainda era um bebê. Ele é um filho sem pai ou responsável, e eu sou um pai sem filho. Eu prometo que o amarei como se fosse do meu sangue. Zarek morreu por ele. Eu respeito o rapaz e sua atitude, portanto, assumo a responsabilidade pela criança."

Hyoga pensou em falar que também queria a guarda de Nicholas por peso na consciência, mas Myles mostrou-se mais determinado: tomou-lhe Nicholas do colo e fitou os soldados.

"Construam a pira funerária. Quero que esteja pronta até a noite, vamos!" E voltando-se brevemente para Hyoga, disse, antes de partir:

"Eu sinto pelo seu discípulo, amigo."

Com os homofalcos voltados à construção da pira, restaram Charis e Hyoga no campo onde aterrissaram. A garota fitou-o tristemente.

"Mestre, podemos encerrar por hoje? Não me sinto bem para treinar."

Hyoga simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, e Charis também partiu, deixando-o sozinho. E assim, não tinha mais nada fazer ali. Tomou o rumo de casa a passos lentos, com a imagem do corpo de Zarek à sua frente, tudo por sua culpa. Também não se sentia bem para continuar o treinamento.

Entrou em casa e notou que não havia ninguém ali. Entrou na estufa e encontrou Lyris preparando a terra para plantar a muda de uma flor. Iakodos estava dormindo numa cesta ao seu lado, confortável envolto mantas. O cavaleiro parou e ficou a observá-la em silêncio. Não precisava de palavras, apenas de companhia. Lyris só percebeu a sua presença quando se levantou e ergueu o olhar.

"Hyoga? Não estava treinando os meninos? O que houve?"

"Eu... Eu não me sinto bem."

"O que tem? Está doente?"

Lyris limpou as mãos sujas de terra no avental e aproximou-se do marido para tocar-lhe a testa. Percebeu que não havia febre, mas ele suava.

"Não tem febre. O que está sentindo?"

Como resposta, ele apenas abraçou-a firme, tentando preencher o vazio que restara da morte do discípulo. A homofalca, mesmo sem saber do ocorrido, compreendera que o problema não era físico. Sorriu e devolveu-lhe o abraço.

"Entendi. Está tudo bem, Hyoga. Podemos ficar assim para sempre, se quiser."

Hyoga abraçou mais forte, grato por aquele apoio.

"Obrigado... Lyris."


	44. 43

A anunciada chegada da deusa Athena encheu de ânimo o povo homofalco. Quanto a Hyoga, os preparativos eram outros: mapas e planos de ataque dos guerreiros de Prometeu, bem como todos os dados que os homofalcos puderam recolher das batalhas. Além disso, estava ajudando Myles a organizar os quartos dos amigos, da maneira mais confortável possível.

"Você não está irritado por meus amigos virem, Myles?", perguntou Hyoga, quando o líder levou-o ao quarto onde ficariam dois de seus companheiros.

"Não, porque estão vindo com a deusa. Mas se fossem sozinhos... Eu não os permitiria entrar."

"Entendo."

"Algo o incomoda?"

"É que... Eu esperava poder resolver tudo sem envolvê-los. Nós temos lutado e nos esforçado tanto para treinar os soldados, as suas técnicas, os seus cosmos. Temos feito simulações de ataque, estudado estratégias. Todos estão colaborando tanto. Seria ótimo se conseguíssemos expulsar Prometeu com nossas próprias forças, não acha?"

O líder sorriu-lhe.

"Você virou mesmo um homofalco, Hyoga. Está até pensando como um. Mas... O antigo Hyoga tem razão. Nós não temos força suficiente para expulsá-los, infelizmente. Precisamos aceitar a realidade, amigo, não podemos vencer sem a ajuda de Athena e seus cavaleiros. Se Evan estivesse vivo, não aceitaria de jeito nenhum. Mas eu aceito. E você?"

"Eu confio a minha vida neles."

"Então vamos preparar tudo para que tenham uma boa estada. Está tudo certo neste quarto?"

"Sim, tudo em ordem. Não se preocupe, eles não moram em palácios."

"Mas Athena, sim. Eu espero que não se incomode com o quarto que reservamos para ela."

"É o melhor que podemos oferecer. Relaxe, Myles."

O líder suspirou e saiu do quarto.

"Você sabe, é um cara de sorte. Chegou até a morar na casa de Athena!"

"Bem, na época eu não sabia que Saori era Athena. Além disso, só fiquei hospedado por algum tempo, até ir lutar."

"Você fala como se fosse pouca coisa... Heh. Vamos, temos nossas responsabilidades de casa. Como andam o meu protegido e Lyris?"

"Ela está amando a estufa que construímos; está forrada de mudas e flores. E Iakodos é um pouco diferente de Adel, bastante inquieto para qualquer coisa. Lyris e eu estamos tentando revezar as noites que acordamos, mas há ocasiões em que preciso acordar três vezes para colocá-lo de novo no berço."

"Isso é trabalho da mulher, Hyoga. Deixe com Lyris."

"Ela não vai dormir se tomar todas as responsabilidades para si. Na maioria das vezes é ela. Lyris tem estado muito cansada cuidando do Iakodos."

"Você é mesmo um sujeito diferente."

No alto, viram um dos soldados homofalcos voar logo sobre eles, em movimentos circulares que, na linguagem dos homofalcos, significava que havia uma informação a passar aos demais. Os interessados pela notícia voavam até ele e informavam-se das novidades.

"Eu vou ver o que ele quer, Hyoga. Já volto."

Myles voou até o soldado e logo em seguida voltou afobado, assim como todos os que iam se informar. A notícia correu rápido também por terra: Athena e seus seguidores estavam chegando. A recepção da deusa causou um furor entre os homofalcos, que iniciaram, imediatamente após a notícia de sua vinda, uma limpeza na cidade que renovou os olhares nas ruas. Naquela semana, Hyoga tinha a nítida sensação de caminhar por uma cidade diferente.

Junto ao líder, colocou-se à entrada da cidade para recepcioná-los. Os soldados organizaram a passagem no centro, tratando a visita da deusa como um gigantesco e histórico evento. Para o cavaleiro, no entanto, não parecia esse motivo de tanta exaltação. De certo estava contente por reencontrar-se com antigos amigos, mas a presença dos mesmos não lhe parecia tão louvável.

Mesmo o líder mostrava-se nervoso. A toda hora, olhava em volta para verificar a localização dos soldados e esfregava as mãos nervosamente. Por três vezes, olhou para si mesmo para certificar-se de que estava bem vestido à ocasião. Hyoga simplesmente vestiu uma túnica nova e esperou com tranqüilidade.

A surpresa com a grandiosidade da recepção também estava estampada nas feições dos cavaleiros, que foram os primeiros a chegar. Seiya e Shun adiantaram-se no grupo e logo vieram cumprimentar Hyoga, radiantes.

"Hyoga! Já faz tempo!"

"Seiya, Shun... Que bom que chegaram. Como vocês estão?"

"Nós é que devíamos perguntar. Soubemos de um enorme ataque que aconteceu aqui, liderado pelos guerreiros de Prometeu. Ficamos preocupados com você."

"Acham que eu morreria fácil?"

"É claro que não", sorriu Seiya.

Shiryu, Ikki e Mu, que vinham atrás, alcançaram-nos e também cumprimentaram o cavaleiro.

"Hyoga!"

"Amigos... Tenho a impressão de não vê-los há anos..."

Myles ouviu a conversa entre os cavaleiros em silêncio e preferiu esperar Saori para fazer-lhe uma mesura.

"Minha deusa."

"Myles... Muito obrigada por receber a mim e aos cavaleiros em suas terras."

"Nós é que agradecemos, Athena. Por favor, sinta-se em casa."

Saori olhou para Hyoga carinhosamente.

"Hyoga."

Sem esquecer os modos exigidos a todo cavaleiro a serviço da deusa, Hyoga ajoelhou-se sorrindo e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de humildade.

"Athena."

"Levante-se, vamos."

Hyoga obedeceu-lhe, mas manteve uma postura formal.

"Eu soube que você teve uma participação decisiva na última batalha dos homofalcos. Mesmo depois do desaparecimento de Kohotek, você manteve a servidão aos homofalcos e aceitou todas as conseqüências de seus atos. Como amiga, eu gostaria de pedir-lhe perdão pelo sofrimento que lhe causamos."

"Eu vivo para servir, Saori. Também, vivo para o meu povo, que agora é o homofalco."

Saori sorriu e logo em seguida ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Diante do ato da deusa, os homofalcos mostraram-se completamente chocados. Enrubescido, Hyoga observou a amiga segurar-lhe o braço direito e desenfaixar o ferimento causado por Elbo. Depois, o cosmos de Athena envolveu-os e trabalhou sobre a horrenda cicatriz que se formava no antebraço, curando-o por completo.

O silêncio marcava a cena quando ela se levantou e sorriu-lhe.

"Sou eternamente grata a você, Hyoga. É uma honra ter sua fidelidade e sua amizade."

"Athena..."

Saori valorizara-o em alto tom propositalmente: todos os homofalcos presentes ficaram estupefatos com a forma como tratara Hyoga, o humano permanentemente acorrentado que por vezes fora considerado uma ameaça à cidade. Se sua simples existência evocava tamanho respeito da deusa, as criaturas aladas precisariam repensar na maneira como o tratavam. Além disso, era uma forma de agradecer ao cavaleiro, que em nenhum momento prejudicou os homofalcos apesar de ter sido subjugado e humilhado. O rapaz desviou o olhar em resposta.

"Obrigado..."

"Pode conduzir-me pela cidade?"

"Sim."

Hyoga caminhou à frente e foi alvo de olhares incrédulos. Todos esperavam que Myles tivesse a honra de conduzir o séqüito da deusa, mas foi o cavaleiro de bronze o encarregado. Shun caminhava ao seu lado, contente.

"Ei, Hyoga, já não é para aquele ovo ter nascido?"

"Ovo? Você fala no passado, Shun. É um menino forte, sadio, seu nome é Iakodos. Não nasceu há muito tempo."

"Que bom! Meus parabéns! Nós o veremos hoje?"

"Eu não acredito nisso", riu Seiya. "Você virou pai antes de mim! Quem poderia imaginar?"

"Mas eu só sou um ano mais velho que você, Seiya. Ainda há tempo."

"Se eu pudesse, teria trazido Long comigo", disse Shiryu. "Seria ótimo se nossos filhos fossem amigos."

"Seria, claro..."

'Mas jamais serão', pensou. Shiryu só viera porque havia uma missão a cumprir ali. Hyoga estava confinado àquela terra pelo resto da vida, assim como o filho, que era um homofalco e não podia sair de lá com o risco de mostrar as asas ao mundo. Como Long e Iakodos podiam ser amigos se provavelmente jamais se conheceriam? De certa forma, aquela proximidade que existia quando eram mais jovens estava dando lugar a um completo isolamento.

* * *

Quando Saori e os cavaleiros entraram na pequena residência de Hyoga, Lyris estava tão nervosa quanto Myles na recepção. Era a primeira vez que a homofalca encontrava a divindade que cultuava, o que não era pouco para uma simples moradora daquela cidade. Hyoga foi quem os recepcionou em primeiro lugar, mas não com a mesma formalidade.

"Não vamos perder tempo com formalidades, amigos. Fiquem à vontade."

E os cavaleiros de fato ficaram, pois para eles aquilo nada mais era do que compartilhar um espaço informal, próximo pela amizade. Saori era a única que mantinha certa reserva a todos os lugares que ia. Seiya foi direto ao berço, curioso para ver como seria o filho híbrido de Hyoga.

"Então esse é o Iakodos! Como ele é pequeno!"

"Ele nasceu de um ovo, Seiya, não poderia ser muito grande. Mas os homofalcos crescem bastante depois de nascerem, portanto acabam com a mesma estatura que os humanos."

"Deixe-me ver..."

Não contente de olhar, Seiya pegou-o desajeitadamente nos braços, e Iakodos reclamou daquele incômodo invasor de sua casa. Abriu as pequenas asas quase douradas e bateu-as fraco, como se tentasse fugir daquele estranho ser.

"Eu não sabia que as asas dos homofalcos tinham tal cor quando nasciam", comentou Shiryu, olhando-as de perto.

"E não tem", respondeu o pai. "Esse aí nasceu um pouco diferente dos outros. Mas, particularmente, gosto muito das asas dele."

"Isso até ele começar a voar. Aquela velha fórmula de deixar objetos longe do alcance das crianças não vai valer quando ele começar a alcançar o teto, não?"

"Nem me fale disso. Eu lembro quando Adel tinha um ano e começou a andar pela casa. Era terrível."

No instante seguinte, ele percebeu que tocara num assunto delicado demais para Lyris. A esposa, no entanto, nada disse; continuou a preparar a mesa como se nada tivesse ouvido. Saori parou diante do bebê, pensativa.

"Essas asas..."

Notando a maneira distraída da jovem, Seiya voltou-se a ela.

"Disse algo, Saori?"

Como se saísse de um transe, ela sorriu.

"Ah... Não, eu só estava pensando alto, Seiya. As asas do pequeno Iakodos são mesmo adoráveis. São tão belas que parecem de ouro."

"Tem razão. Não acham que ele combinaria com uma armadura de ouro?"

"Por falar nisso, Hyoga", lembrou Shun, "você vai treiná-lo?"

"Como todo homofalco, Iakodos precisará ser treinado militarmente aos sete anos de idade, por um homofalco, que é o protetor dele. No caso deste pequeno, o mestre dele será Myles."

"Você acha que ele tem alguma chance de ser um cavaleiro um dia?"

"Eu não sei... Myles é um guerreiro muito poderoso e acredito que será um bom professor. Mas... Não sei se é isso que quero para ele."

"Todo pai quer manter o filho longe do perigo", acrescentou Saori, sorrindo. "É normal que você queira que ele viva de forma pacífica, Hyoga. É o que sempre desejamos às pessoas que nos são caras."

Naquele momento, o mesmo pensamento passou pelos cinco cavaleiros presentes: 'Isso é uma indireta?'. Saori sempre os mantinha em segurança, ou pelo menos tentava, confiando as missões mais arriscadas aos demais cavaleiros. Quantas vezes os cavaleiros não precisaram desobedecer às regras impostas por ela para salvá-la do perigo? Quantas vezes não foram deixados de lado, na sombra daquele desejo contraditório de mantê-los a salvo?

"Claro... No entanto, o sofrimento é necessário para crescer. Eu sei que um dia Iakodos dirá para mim que deseja algo mais de sua vida, e que não posso detê-lo em sua jornada. Talvez ele queira tornar-se um soldado, talvez um simples pescador homofalco. De qualquer forma... Só o fato de ele ter nascido já é uma vitória para mim."

"Algo me diz que ele será grande", disse Saori. "E que tem um importante destino pela frente, consigo mesmo e com os homofalcos."

"E algo me diz que isso tem fundamento, Saori. Eu esperava que pudesse me dizer algumas coisas que me ficaram como dúvidas. Sobre as asas e mais uma coisa."

"Eu não sabia que ele nasceria assim, Hyoga. Eu esperava encontrar um homofalco normal, com asas marrons. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você quando o vi. Quanto à outra coisa... Você deve estar falando do cristal, não é verdade?"

Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki não entenderam sobre o cristal, mas Hyoga, Lyris e Shun, que acompanharam o interrogatório, sabiam da mentira que Hyoga contara a Myles para proteger Lyris. Sabia que aquela fora obra de Saori, mas não compreendia como poderia ter acontecido.

"O poder do cristal é nutrido por duas forças, Hyoga: o de Ártemis e o meu. Entretanto, Ártemis não julga, apenas eu. O meu julgamento não precisa ser necessariamente o mesmo dos homofalcos. Pode ser que eles não o perdoem por algo, mas eu, sim. Se você está aqui agora, é porque não fez nada que eu julguei errado, dentro de meus valores."

"Mas eu..."

"Você errou. Talvez se remoa por isso. Mas mesmo que não tenha se perdoado, Hyoga, gostaria que pensasse no seguinte: se tivesse de errar de novo, erraria? O seu erro prejudicou alguém? Eu conheço você, sei que jamais quebraria a sua palavra e machucaria os homofalcos de propósito. Portanto, eu não quero que se sinta mal. Se você foi perdoado, é porque mereceu, entendeu?"

"Athena..."

"Esqueça o seu erro. Inclusive, não pense como se fosse um erro. Você é um humano como os outros, suscetível a sentimentos bons e ruins, não é possível negar. Entretanto, o que o diferencia de outros humanos são as escolhas que você faz pelos outros e por si próprio, de modo a revelar quem é o verdadeiro Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Cisne. E até agora, não vi nenhum desvio de sua conduta, amigo, você é o cavaleiro de sempre. Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

Hyoga sorriu, assim como Lyris, discretamente por trás.

"Sim. Obrigado."

"Agora é a minha vez de tirar minhas dúvidas, Hyoga. Eu gostaria de saber por que decidiu desobedecer às leis do Santuário e invadir o território dos homofalcos, há três anos. O que aconteceu com você?"

"Charis poderia ter voltado sem a minha ajuda se quisesse. Sinceramente, não sei responder com certeza, Saori. Talvez tenha sido a minha curiosidade natural depois de ver aquelas asas. Talvez, o desejo de ajudar uma criança assustada. Eu só sei que meu destino já estava escrito nesse momento. Eu sei que lhe causei problemas. Desculpe."

"Na verdade, você fez algo que eu não tive coragem de fazer: tentar ajudá-los. Os homofalcos são seres tão orgulhosos e avessos aos humanos que eu não poderia enviar um cavaleiro para protegê-los, por mais que desejasse. Quando soube que você estava sendo mantido como prisioneiro deles, todos pediram a sua condenação. A saída foi condená-lo a ficar aqui pelo resto da vida, mas sabia que essa podia ser uma punição pior que a morte. Quem deve pedir perdão sou eu, Hyoga."

"Perdão? Não... Eu só lamento por Kohotek, mas a culpa foi minha e dos guerreiros de Prometeu. Eu juro que eles irão pagar caro por isso, Saori. E eu juro que vou proteger o meu povo até o fim. Como disse, vir para cá foi destino, não acaso."

A expressão de Saori passou para uma de extrema ternura, quase maternal.

"Se Lyris engravidar de novo, avise-me. Eu o farei nascer saudável."

"Obrigado..."

O rapaz sorriu e, erguendo o copo de vinho, disse:

"À nossa futura vitória."

* * *

Charis olhou em volta, tentando controlar as batidas do coração com a mente, como seu mestre lhe ensinara. Entretanto, estar novamente entre os cavaleiros de Athena para treinar suas técnicas trazia um nervosismo provindo da dúvida de seu progresso naquele tempo. No ano que passou sob a orientação de Evan, pouco o seu cosmos evoluíra, embora tivesse adquirido, apenas por observação, algumas de suas técnicas de fogo.

Quando retornou ao treinamento de Hyoga, achava que o mestre se sentiria desagradado por ter a interferência de outro guerreiro em sua formação. Mas se isso o incomodara, recusava-se a falar. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando ela lhe mostrou o Magma Flood e disse que era uma boa técnica. Contudo, não sabia que sentimentos passaram pelo mestre naquele momento; que desejos, inspirações ou decepções teve.

"Você está pronta, Charis?", perguntou o Hyoga, fora do campo de treino, com os braços cruzados e olhos bem atentos, numa postura austera.

"Sim."

Era a primeira vez desde a visita ao Santuário que refazia um treinamento tão difícil. Tanto para ela quanto aos cavaleiros seria uma revelação do quanto progredira naquele espaço de tempo. Por mais que tenha treinado, sempre restava aquela pergunta, quase um rumor, no fundo de seus medos: 'e se eu não melhorei?'

"Então vamos lá. Comecem!"

O primeiro a atacar foi Shun, talvez por ser, dentre os cavaleiros visitantes, aquele com quem mais convivera. A especialidade do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, assim como a de Seiya, era a leveza e a velocidade de seus ataques. Contudo, as técnicas que utilizava eram trabalhadas à perfeição, e mesmo um único golpe podia causar um enorme estrago ao corpo do adversário num combate corporal.

Charis aproveitou a baixa estatura para desviar por baixo. Quando Shun afastou, Charis ainda viu um rastro de cosmos sobre a sua cabeça, indicando a quantidade de energia empregada no ataque. Ergueu-se e correu para dar-lhe um soco, mas sentiu a presença de algo por trás. Girou o corpo para o lado e evitou um chute de Shiryu.

No instante seguinte, percebeu que Ikki já estava ao seu lado. O cavaleiro de Fênix agarrou-lhe o braço e atirou-a contra o chão. Se aquele ataque tivesse sido há dois anos, ela não teria se defendido. Charis conseguiu equilibrar-se no ar e evitar o choque com as pernas, apoiando-as de forma absorver toda aquela energia do impacto. Aproveitando o impulso, pulou e tentou contra-atacar com um chute que foi facilmente evitado. Entretanto, sua manobra impediu que novos ataques viessem de Ikki e deu-lhe tempo para afastar-se.

Não podia ficar parada com tantos oponentes à sua volta: correu em círculos no campo de batalha, enquanto armazenava cosmos para um ataque que talvez lhe desse alguma vantagem. Não era mais veloz que seus oponentes, e não podia evitá-los facilmente daquela forma. Quando foi cercada e ficou sem saída, tinha alcançado o poder que desejava.

"Diamond Dust!"

O gelo varreu a neve macia e transformou-a num denso bloco de neve, engolindo os membros inferiores de quem estivesse em volta. Em seguida, Charis elegeu um cavaleiro para concentrar o seu poder. Este foi Seiya, quem mais utilizava as pernas para movimentar-se. Queimou o cosmos e atirou, sob a base, mais um Diamond Dust. O gelo subiu até a cintura do cavaleiro. Com isso, ela sentiu-se segura para tentar algo mais ousado. Com o cosmos, avançou sobre o cavaleiro de Pégaso e girou no ar com as asas retesadas. O giro e o cosmos concentrado nas asas de estinfálidas eram uma das especialidades de Evan nos ataques aéreos. Charis descobrira que, apesar de não conseguir realizar aquele ataque em pleno vôo, era possível executá-lo em terra.

Seiya não teve como defender-se por estar temporariamente imobilizado. Queimou o cosmos e protegeu-se com os braços, mas sofreu vários cortes, por onde o sangue escorreu. Charis não conseguia acreditar que dera certo, mas sua felicidade durou pouco. Shun, Shiryu e Ikki já tinham se livrado de sua armadilha e todos avançaram ao mesmo tempo sobre ela.

Se não estivesse limitada ao confronto por terra, Charis teria voado. Entretanto, naquela situação, não tinha como fugir de todos. Se tinha de enfrentá-los ao mesmo tempo, precisava de uma técnica mais ampla e trabalhosa que um Diamond Dust, que tinha como objetivo imobilizar o oponente. Queimou o cosmos, mas de forma diferente. Em vez de parar, era aumentar os movimentos dos átomos. Em vez de congelar, era queimar. Saltou e atirou para frente o mar de fogo que aprendera de Evan:

"Magma Flood!"

A surpresa foi evidente nos cavaleiros. Como uma discípula de Hyoga teria como atacar com o fogo? Conseguiram desviar saltando para trás, mas o cuidado foi redobrado. Eles não sabiam quantas cartas a mais Charis tinha no bolso. Para a garota, era estranho ver que os cavaleiros estavam sendo cautelosos com ela. Anos atrás, eles atacavam sem parar. Contudo, ela também precisava ser cautelosa com eles. Shun sorriu:

"Então foi isso que aprendeu de Evan, Charis. Quando você me contou que o treino dele não era tão proveitoso quanto o de Hyoga, fiquei em dúvida. Será que ele não estava lhe ensinando nada de especial?"

"Ele nunca me ensinou", respondeu a garota. "Ele me atacou tantas vezes com esse golpe... Como eu era mais forte que os soldados comuns, ele sempre me atingia assim. Com o tempo, eu descobri que a base do cosmos de fogo era o mesmo que a de gelo. Eu treinei escondido para aprender. Evan nunca me ensinou de verdade."

"Está errada, Charis", interrompeu Hyoga. "Evan simplesmente não tinha formação para ensiná-la, ele nunca lidou com alunos do seu nível. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era lutar contra você, e isso não deixa de ser uma aula. Chega uma hora em que a única forma de ensinar é lutando sério, e, nessa etapa, o esforço do discípulo é fundamental. Quando ele adquire esse talento, passa à postura de um verdadeiro cavaleiro, deixa de ser um discípulo. A partir de então, o seu mestre torna-se seus inimigos, e seu crescimento é profissional."

"Isso significa que o meu nível é..."

"Não, ainda não é o bastante. Seu cosmos ainda é pouco, muito pouco para satisfazer-me. Charis, você aprendeu novas técnicas, mas ainda não percebeu o essencial. Eu tenho forçado isso desde o início do seu treinamento, não tenho? Há na sua frente guerreiros experientes, com muito mais cosmos e tempo de luta que você. Não percebe que é uma oportunidade de ouro para elevar o nível do seu cosmos e tentar derrotá-los numa luta de verdade?"

Seiya conseguiu quebrar o gelo de Charis e cercou-a junto dos demais. Estava um pouco ferido, mas disposto a várias horas de combate.

"Charis, você não pode ser ingênua assim para sempre. O seu ataque ao Seiya mostrou bom domínio das técnicas, mas veja que os danos que causou são mínimos. Além disso, não se esqueça que uma mesma técnica não funciona uma segunda vez com o cavaleiro, depois que ele descobriu qual é o segredo de seu poder. Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que se o nível do seu cosmos não for alto o suficiente, não importa quantas técnicas domine: você inevitavelmente será derrotada."

Charis absorveu a instrução como uma esponja. Precisava aumentar o cosmos além do que podia, a temperatura de seu gelo precisava ser mais baixa que o normal. Queimou o cosmos e encarou seus adversários. Estava cercada, sem uma estratégia definida. Entretanto, o pensamento que faltava em sua mente era a vontade de vencer aqueles cavaleiros, de ser mais poderosa que eles. Não bastava alcançá-los.

"Entendi, mestre."

"Vamos continuar."

Apesar de ter dado prosseguimento ao treino, a garota não saiu do lugar. Fugir era impossível, cercada daquela forma. A única saída que tinha era defender-se dos próximos ataques. Para isso, precisava elevar o cosmos ao ponto de ultrapassá-los. Seria possível?

'Tem que ser possível', pensou. Lembrou-se de que o cosmos nascia de seu espírito e de sua mente. Para elevá-lo, precisava acreditar que era possível fazê-lo.

"É possível", murmurou para si mesma.

Dissera, porque precisava acreditar que era possível. A palavra dos homofalcos era sagrada, era infalível, incontestável. O que ela dissera era uma verdade. Cansados de esperar, Seiya, Shun, Ikki e Shiryu atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Não havia como fugir, não havia como evitar aqueles ataques com uma técnica. Charis concentrou-se em seu poder e forçou-se a aumentá-lo como jamais o fizera.

Sentiu a presença de Shun do lado, com o punho erguido. O braço do cavaleiro passou a um centímetro de seu rosto, mas ela conseguiu sair ilesa. No instante seguinte, precisou desviar de um chute de Shiryu, que seria fatal se a atingisse. Não sabia como, mas os movimentos dos cavaleiros pareciam para ela, naquele momento, mais claros e previsíveis. Estava se movendo mais rápido?

Seiya conseguiu atingi-la, mas de raspão. Deu vários socos que Charis não se atreveu a contar, de tão compenetrada que estava na movimentação. Achou uma brecha e contra-atacou com um chute, que o atingiu de lado. Entretanto, não conseguiu identificar o movimento de Ikki, que a agarrou pelo braço e a atirou fortemente contra o chão. Atordoada, não conseguiu levantar-se. Levou outro golpe nas costas e viu-se imobilizada. Era o fim do treino.

Quando conseguiu erguer a cabeça e olhar para o mestre, encontrou um breve sorriso, apesar de sua derrota.

"Nada mal."

A muito custo, Charis levantou-se. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido com o esforço, como se tivesse se torcido inteira para realizar movimentos impossíveis.

"Você conseguiu elevar o cosmos além do seu nível, Charis. O próximo passo é treinar e acostumar-se a elevá-lo sempre dessa forma. Então, estará preparada para aumentá-lo além do que acaba de conseguir. É esse o caminho de um cavaleiro de Athena na educação militar, e é a maneira como você crescerá daqui por diante. Depois que se alcança a perfeição das técnicas, só podemos definir o resultado da luta com a perfeição do cosmos, entende? Os guerreiros de Prometeu devem dominar técnicas com perfeição, por isso você precisa fortalecer o cosmos caso tenha de enfrentar algum."

"Mestre..."

Depois do esforço, sentia tanta dor que não conseguia mover-se. Tentou andar, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de novo.

"É dolorido, não é? Passar do nível ao qual está acostumada causa um sério impacto ao corpo, tanto para humanos quanto para homofalcos. Mas numa batalha, precisamos suportar essa dor e continuar lutando, não importando as conseqüências. Em cada batalha, arriscamos nossas vidas; por conseqüência, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de poupar nossos corpos quando a situação é crítica. É claro que sempre lutamos pensando em nossos limites, mas nem sempre isso é possível. Mas não devemos ser imprudentes desnecessariamente. Descanse um pouco, qualquer um pode ver como você está esgotada."

A irritação que Charis sentiu foi imediata. Não queria parar ali, não queria que aquele treino terminasse com sua derrota. Ainda com a vontade de vencer em mente, Forçou os braços para levantar-se.

"Não, mestre!"

Mesmo com dor, levantou-se de novo e assumiu postura de luta, com o cosmos ainda queimando.

"Eu ainda posso. Se pararmos agora, quem garante que eu ainda poderei lutar, mesmo depois de tanto esforço? Quem garante que ainda serei capaz de vencer? Eu preciso de uma prova para saber que poderei continuar numa situação real, que ainda terei condições de vencer meu inimigo."

Seiya sorriu.

"Mas você acabou de provar isso, Charis!"

"Como?"

"Você se levantou e queimou o cosmos. É uma prova de que pode ir além de todos os limites e continuar lutando. Enquanto há cosmos, ainda há chances de vitória! Enquanto estiver viva, sempre há esperança. Isso é algo que aprendemos em nossas batalhas mais ferozes. Você não precisa prejudicar a si mesma, se o que precisa provar é a vontade; ela é que dita as nossas ações."

"Seiya tem razão, Charis", disse Hyoga. "O cosmos existe enquanto estivermos vivos. Não importa em que situação se encontre; se estiver viva, poderá lutar. Além disso, não quero que acabe como naquele treino com as asas. Descanse por duas horas, depois continuaremos."

Antes de partir com os colegas, o mestre ainda acrescentou:

"Você já está quase lá."

* * *

A sala de reuniões era a sala da casa de Myles. Sentados à mesa, estavam ele, Athena e os cavaleiros. Charis foi a última a chegar, com os braços levemente chamuscados, provável resultado do treino ao qual se submetia para elevar o nível de seu cosmos. Sentou-se ao lado do mestre e suspirou, cansada. Após um intenso treino, vestígios do cosmos permaneciam à sua volta após algum tempo, até que ele se acalmasse e se estabilizasse. Dessa forma, Hyoga pôde perceber o motivo de seu atraso.

"Como se saiu?" perguntou o mestre, em voz baixa por estar numa situação que nenhuma relação tinha com o desempenho da discípula no treino.

"É difícil... não consigo congelar o magma em pouco tempo da mesma maneira como você. Leva um tempo até que a temperatura abaixe um pouco."

"Continue trabalhando nisso. Verá como o seu cosmos reagirá de forma diferente em alguns dias."

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram-se em Charis, enquanto Hyoga voltara a conversar com os colegas. Timidamente, puxou-lhe a ponta da túnica de leve para atrair-lhe a atenção.

"Mas... Você vai continuar a lutar comigo, mestre?"

"Não faça perguntas óbvias, é claro que vou", foi a resposta distraída de Hyoga.

A garota encolheu-se na cadeira, com o receio que começava a despertar junto ao corpo que deixava de ser de criança. Quantas coisas mais tinha Hyoga para ensinar-lhe? Quantos dias a mais ela seria uma discípula? Aquela indagação alfinetava-a cada vez mais forte à medida que o final do curso se aproximava, anunciando a saída do que para ela fora o caminho de uma vida inteira. Conhecia Hyoga há quase quatro anos, pensava nele como uma espécie de segundo pai ou irmão mais velho, do qual começava a desprender-se. O que aconteceria quando o fruto ficasse maduro e tivesse de desprender da sábia árvore? Seria um dia uma guerreira tão majestosa quanto ele?

Charis debruçou-se na mesa, pensativa.

"Queria derrotá-lo um dia."

Imediatamente, o olhar espantado de Hyoga caiu sobre ela, enquanto Charis tinha a atenção voltada unicamente às suas indagações. Hyoga jamais pensara derrotar o próprio mestre até o dia em que se viu encurralado pelo mesmo na batalha das Doze Casas; jamais sequer vira Camus como uma entidade a ser derrotada em seus anos de discípulo. Charis, no entanto, sonhava com esse dia.

"Charis..."

"Sim?"

Talvez estivesse na hora de iniciar a conclusão do treino de Charis. Há pouco a discípula alcançara o nível de poder de um cavaleiro de bronze, o que a tornava apta a lutar num campo de batalha. Entretanto, Hyoga queria conduzi-la além, muito mais além. Charis tinha potencial para atingir o nível de um cavaleiro de ouro se prosseguisse o treino sob suas instruções. Entretanto, tinha consciência de que o certo era desvincular-se antes disso: o sétimo sentido não podia ser ensinado, pois era uma busca individual, íntima. Queria dizer que ela já era uma grande guerreira, que já estava pronta. Mas não conseguiu.

"Vamos começar a reunião agora?"

"Quando quiser, mestre."

Reassumindo a boa postura à mesa, Charis fitou os presentes, que até então conversavam em voz baixa. Myles foi quem primeiro impôs o silêncio, de uma maneira sutil, até tímida.

"Podemos iniciar agora? Acredito que há muitos pontos de interrogação a serem respondidos hoje. Acho que o primeiro ponto é deixar a deusa e os cavaleiros visitantes a par dos acontecimentos que rondaram o nosso povo, os últimos eventos que devem pesar bastante para os corações dos presentes. Tivemos a recente perda de Evan, o nosso líder militar, que se sacrificou para proteger o ovo de Hyoga, do qual nasceu o pequeno Iakodos; uma perda que abalou profundamente o nosso povo e a moral do exército homofalco. Desde esse evento, Hyoga e eu assumimos suas responsabilidades, mas temos noção da dimensão do problema atual dos homofalcos e das constantes ameaças de Prometeu e seus servos. Mesmo com o nosso trabalho, não contamos com poder suficiente para sairmos vitoriosos desta guerra."

"Neste ponto, eu preciso me desculpar com vocês", interrompeu Hyoga. "Meu dever e missão era proteger os homofalcos de qualquer ameaça, servir-lhes e dar-lhes minha vida. Entretanto... Não fui capaz. Peço perdão a todos vocês."

A sinceridade do cavaleiro acompanhou um silêncio recheado de pensamentos discordantes que foram expressos pela deusa da mesma forma.

"Não posso pedir que um cão voe ou que uma ave lata, assim como não posso pedir que um único homem derrote sozinho Prometeu, todo o seu séqüito e ainda um exército de homofalcos bem treinados, acreditando ser essa uma disputa justa. Nós estamos aqui porque sabemos que você não pode fazê-lo sem ajuda, Hyoga. O que fez pelos homofalcos vai além do que imaginei quando lhe dei a punição vitalícia de permanecer nestas terras e servir-lhes como cavaleiro. Foi um trabalho esplêndido."

'Mas não foi o suficiente', pensou o rapaz. Desviou o olhar, com as imagens dos massacres inundando sua mente. Seema, com quem criara uma relação de amizade, foi dilacerada na própria residência. Nyx viera para matá-lo, mas sorriu-lhe quando lhe ofereceu o pescoço para a morte. Quantas vezes Adelphos vomitara sangue e chorara em seus braços antes de expirar? Quantos colegas de treino foram mortos pelos homofalcos inimigos? Como ficariam as almas de seus antigos companheiros de Kohotek, também vítimas da guerra?

Na verdade, proteger os homofalcos deixara de ser uma simples missão de cavaleiro de Athena. Ele não era mais aquele guerreiro que vinha do desconhecido, derrotava o inimigo e retornava ao desconhecido, sem levar consigo qualquer vínculo com o objeto do dever. Para cada homofalco morto, ele derramaria lágrimas; para cada injúria, ele se revoltaria irracionalmente. Aquele era o seu povo, e ele defendia sua casa e sua família.

"Não devemos nos ater ao que não pode mais ser consertado", disse Shiryu. "O fato é que Prometeu se fortaleceu demais nos últimos anos e agora conta com poder destrutivo para destroçar cada um dos moradores desta cidade. Estamos lidando com soldados treinados, que dominam cosmos e boas técnicas de luta. Precisamos derrotá-los, e esse é o ponto central da reunião."

"Temos 800 homens prontos para a guerra", respondeu Myles. "Além da ajuda de Hyoga e de Luna."

"Enquanto que o exército de Átias conta com mais de 2000 guerreiros", acrescentou Saori.

Imediatamente, Hyoga, Myles e Charis mostraram-se surpresos. Myles ergueu-se da mesa, sem compreender como podia haver tantas cabeças a cortar nos próximos campos de batalha.

"Não pode ser, minha deusa! Isso é mais que toda a população homofalca!"

"Não são apenas homofalcos", respondeu Shun. "Descobrimos que Prometeu tem reunido homens desejosos de batalha apenas para destruí-los. É um exército composto de humanos e homofalcos."

"Mas tudo isso porque ele previu que nós destruiríamos os humanos se crescêssemos?", perguntou Charis.

"Esse é o motivo de Prometeu", disse Myles, enfezado. "Por que homofalcos lutariam contra a própria espécie? Jamais imaginei uma guerra assim, com toda a disciplina de nosso povo, com todo o orgulho dos homofalcos."

"Lembro que tanto Átias e Eudor disseram", interveio Hyoga, "que nós estávamos errados, e eles estavam lutando pela honra da palavra. Eu não pude compreender por que diriam isso, por que acreditariam que nós estivéssemos errados. Afinal, o que os homofalcos fizeram para serem condenados assim?"

"Eles são loucos", cortou Myles, bruscamente, "não lhes dê ouvidos, Hyoga. Independente do que queiram, vou erguer-me e lutar até punir cada um desses traidores."

"Mas onde eles permanecem enquanto conversamos agora?", indagou Shiryu. "Estas terras são inabitáveis, e Shun está controlando Kohotek. De onde todos esses guerreiros saem?"

"Havia um esconderijo", respondeu Hyoga. "Nós encontramos Átias ali, era uma espécie de base. Depois, eles abandonaram o local, e descobrimos que era dotado de tudo que necessitavam. Comida, água, móveis. Era como se fosse uma fortaleza. Não duvido que existam mais desses esconderijos espalhados. Além disso..."

Hyoga parou para pensar, enquanto todos tinham suas atenções voltadas para ele.

"O terreno proibido aos cavaleiros não é apenas esse. Há uma terra, seguindo o litoral, cujo acesso só é possível por ar. Se não me engano, aquela região também pertence ao Santuário. Mas a vida lá é impossível, até mesmo para mim, que cresci na Sibéria e possuo cosmos. É o desfiladeiro de Adliden."

"Nem mesmo homofalcos têm coragem de ir para lá", contestou Myles. "Hyoga, Adliden é uma região completamente inabitável."

"Eu sei. Por isso mesmo, não sabemos o que há por lá. Pode parecer loucura de minha parte, mas, se eu fosse propor um esconderijo perfeito aos nossos inimigos, esse lugar seria o desfiladeiro de Adliden. Ninguém vai para lá, nem sequer tem coragem disso. Prometeu é o deus que deu o fogo aos homens. Pode ser que ele tenha dado ao exército capacidade de habitar Adliden."

"Você está delirando!"

"Não", respondeu Saori. "Hyoga pode estar certo. Prometeu tem capacidade de dar ao seu exercito condições de vida em qualquer lugar, até mesmo Adliden. Devemos considerar isso."

"Eu tenho uma dúvida", interrompeu Charis, erguendo o braço. "Queria perguntar como é que houve um clone do mestre Hyoga. Como é que conseguiram transformar o prisioneiro em Hyoga e Nyx em Aure? Isso também é poder dos deuses?"

"Nyx disse que foi Éolo", respondeu o mestre. "Entretanto, acho que Prometeu também é dotado do mesmo poder, assim como os demais deuses, Charis."

"Precisamos nos atentar para possíveis clones então, não acha, mestre?"

"Podemos distingui-los pelos cosmos. Entretanto, no caso de pessoas que não têm cosmos desenvolvido, como Lyris, por exemplo, não temos como diferenciar. Mas não creio que Prometeu ainda lance mão desse recurso, agora que há tantos cavaleiros envolvidos. Acho que o mais provável é que ele reúna os homens mais fortes e planeje um ataque final. Afinal, se o Santuário envolver-se mais, será ruim para ele."

"E ele possui esses homens?"

Um silêncio caiu no grupo, com a chegada do fim de uma trilha. Eles simplesmente não sabiam o que teriam de enfrentar em seguida. Hyoga tinha poder para enfrentar um exército, mas tinha uma nítida sensação de insegurança. Prometeu tinha mais armas escondidas?

Seiya cruzou os braços e concluiu, com seu espírito prático.

"De qualquer forma, o que precisamos fazer é ir até esse tal de desfiladeiro de Adliden para procurar e derrotar Prometeu, certo? Não vamos perder tempo."

Hyoga riu e desafiou-o.

"Certo, Seiya. Quando for, não se esqueça de deixar o seu testamento comigo antes. Tem noção do frio que faz em Adliden? Não podemos simplesmente entrar e achar que sairemos vivos de lá. As asas dos homofalcos congelam antes mesmo de se aproximarem de lá."

"Talvez precisemos de preparação, mas é possível", disse Myles. "Com guerreiros dotados de poder de fogo, podemos ir até Adliden e permanecer algum tempo lá. Graças aos discípulos de Evan, temos condições de fazer isso. Luna pode acumular cosmos de fogo e criar um campo de proteção para nós. Posso aprontar essa viagem para uns dois ou três dias, o que acham?"

"Pode mesmo fazer isso, Myles?"

O líder assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se.

"Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, preciso começar as preparações agora."

"Faça-as", disse Saori. "Quando estiver pronto para partir, avise-nos."

"Sim, minha deusa."

Com a batalha que se aproximava, Hyoga sentiu um calafrio, semelhante ao de antes da batalha das Doze Casas. Sabia que muito sangue seria derramado nesse dia.


	45. 44

Hyoga caiu para o lado na cama e encostou a cabeça molhada no ombro de Lyris, na noite da reunião. Depois de cobrir-se melhor, envolveu-a nos braços, contente e com todos os sentidos concentrados nela. Continuou com os beijos, mas ela mantinha o olhar disperso em outro mundo, em silêncio, perguntando-se até quando viveria na ilusão da felicidade, enquanto a cidade era constantemente ameaçada por Prometeu. Agarrou a mão do marido com força, no medo que a dominava.

"Lyris?"

Hyoga não conhecia aquela história, não era verdade? Ele não tinha como saber quando combinou ir atrás de Prometeu. Afinal, ela jamais lhe revelara o passado íntimo, aquele que doía bem no fundo cada vez que se via sozinha.

"Você se lembra do nome de meu pai?", perguntou-lhe, enfim.

"Bastiaan", respondeu ele, sem hesitar. "Imagina se vou esquecer algo assim, não quero destruir o casamento."

"Mas não sabe como ele morreu."

'Porque se você soubesse, não teria planejado tal aventura', pensou consigo, 'nem estaria tão despreocupado.'

"Eu sei", respondeu, firme. "Mas não posso deter nossos planos por sua causa, Lyris. Ájax contou-me há três anos sobre uma busca realizada por seu pai pelos guerreiros de Prometeu, após um seqüestro. Bastiaan, um orgulhoso chefe militar, participou dessa empreitada, lutou bravamente contra um guerreiro de Prometeu e acabou morrendo junto com ele, de forma heróica. Com isso, trouxe muita honra à sua família. Entretanto, Ájax contou-me que a esposa..."

Num estalo, o rapaz parou de relatar o ocorrido. Apertou Lyris no abraço e acalmou-se.

"Perdoe-me, Lyris. Eu não tinha percebido."

"Não vai fazer igual, vai?"

Ele suspirou e acabou não respondendo. Não podia mentir, mas a verdade era cruel demais para ser transmitida em palavras.

"Antes de suicidar-se, minha mãe disse que um dia eu a compreenderia."

"Bobagem", respondeu ele. "Bobagem."

Ao menos era o que ele esperava que fosse. Entretanto, Lyris não se convenceu.

"Você ainda não percebeu que pode perder tudo num único segundo, Hyoga."

Mas ele já tinha percebido aquilo, desde a morte de Evan. Percebera como podia perder muito mais do que a honra de cavaleiro naquela guerra. Ao seu lado, havia uma esposa assustada; no canto do quarto, um filho cuja vida fora ameaçada antes mesmo de eclodir. Calou-se e encolheu-se junto a ela, tentando fugir, pelo menos por alguns minutos, da realidade sangrenta que o envolveria em pouco tempo.

* * *

Uma explosão acordou o casal de manhã cedo, junto com toda a cidade dos homofalcos. Iakodos começou a chorar, mas Hyoga não lhe deu atenção; saltou da cama e correu até a janela para saber o que ocorria. Foi Lyris que deu alento ao filho, carregando-o nos braços para acalmá-lo. O cavaleiro vestiu a túnica e notou que seu cosmos queimava livremente. Aproveitando o poder, concentrou-se no chão para criar um Freezing Coffin em pequena escala. Podia não ser o suficiente, mas já era algo.

A camada de gelo que se formou no chão era fina, mas resistente. Hyoga ainda criou uma braçadeira, formando um improvisado escudo. Entregou-o a Lyris, com o olhar perturbado.

"Leve isso para a sua proteção. Vou levá-los até o esconderijo, vamos!"

"O que está acontecendo, Hyoga?"

"Seja lá o que for, é ruim. Vamos logo!"

Hyoga tomou Iakodos nos braços e manteve-o junto ao peito para protegê-lo. Naquele momento, a melhor proteção ao filho era o seu cosmos.

Ao saírem de casa, depararam com um enorme ataque em massa de Prometeu, provavelmente os 2000 guerreiros que Saori mencionara. Os homofalcos aliados estavam em formação, protegendo o esconderijo para onde as mulheres e crianças voavam no desespero. Hyoga segurou a mão de Lyris cheio de nervosismo e dirigiu-se à base. Como o ataque também vinha pelos céus, alguns homofalcos inimigos mergulhavam com fúria e afligiam os mais fracos.

"Hyoga!"

O cavaleiro olhou para o lado para encontrar-se com Shun, que recebera ordens para proteger as mulheres e crianças. Terminava de abater três homofalcos que tentavam matar uma mulher.

"Shun!"

"Não perca tempo, tire a sua família daqui!"

Obedecendo, Hyoga e Lyris continuaram. Chegaram à passagem subterrânea, e Hyoga passou Iakodos para ela.

"Não saia daqui. Eles não te machucarão enquanto eu estiver vivo."

E acariciando rapidamente a cabeça do bebê, virou-se, sem olhar para trás.

Ao sair, uma nova e furiosa determinação apossou-o. Hyoga não estava interessado em entregar a vida de seus entes queridos para nenhum sem vivo possível no mundo sem extrair do peito todo o cosmos que podia empregar. Correu e atacou com o Aurora Thunder Attack um batalhão que se aproximava para atacar a base, surpreendendo até mesmo Shun.

"Eu já estou cansado disso", resmungou, irritado. "Já estou farto!"

Saltou no telhado de uma casa e queimou o cosmos pronto para recebê-los. Como tinham sido atingidos pelo Aurora Thunder Attack, seus movimentos estavam mais lentos. Ao aproximarem-se, Hyoga viu sua chance de exterminá-los. Saltou até eles e distribuiu inúmeros ataques em pleno ar nos pontos vitais dos inimigos. Voltou ao chão, ao lado de Shun, que mal podia acreditar em sua performance.

"Hyoga..."

"Eu já estou cansado disso, Shun. Eles ficam vindo, ficam atrapalhando, irritando, não param. Já estou farto de Prometeu e seus guerreiros. Eu vou acabar com todos, juro!"

Hyoga disparou em direção ao campo de batalha principal, onde a maior parte dos inimigos estava. Shun tentou detê-lo, mas a fúria não lhe deu atenção.

"Nenhum guerreiro de Prometeu irá machucar a Lyris ou o Iakodos, nenhum!"

Passou pelas estufas, onde estavam Shiryu e Ikki. Cada inimigo que aparecia era morto, sem questionamentos ou piedade. O sangue de seus inimigos banhava-o, mas Hyoga não se importava com quantas pessoas exterminava. A ele, só havia o único objetivo de proteger sua casa. Chegou ao campo principal e encontrou-se com Saori e Seiya. Entretanto, não lhe interessava escutá-los. Somente Charis conseguiu segurá-lo, enquanto ele dilacerava um guerreiro inimigo.

"Mestre!"

"O que houve, Charis?"

"Você não pode perder a calma!"

"Solte-me!"

"Foi você mesmo que me ensinou, mestre! Nunca perder o foco no campo de batalha!"

"Eu não perdi o foco, pequena, é o contrário. Meu dever é proteger os homofalcos e derrotar esses desgraçados. Isso é tudo o que quero!"

No entanto, Hyoga tremia de raiva; só pensava em matá-los. Charis deu-lhe um leve soco sobre um ferimento que levara no caminho. Sentindo, ele olhou pra baixo e notou o corte.

"Mas quando...?"

"Não deve se precipitar, mestre, você está ferido também. Acalme-se, por favor. Todos nós vamos proteger Lyris e Iakodos, junto com você..."

Hyoga fitou Charis e percebeu o próprio erro. Pôs a mão sobre o ferimento e recuou um pouco.

"Você tem razão, Charis."

Saori aproximou-se e curou Hyoga com o cosmos.

"Não se desespere agora, Hyoga. Sei que você não agüenta mais ver sua família ameaçada por Prometeu, mas não deve esquecer que nosso objetivo aqui é o mesmo que o seu. Devemos trabalhar em equipe. E você deve obedecer às ordens de Myles."

"Myles... Afinal, onde ele está?"

"Ele foi deter um grupo isolado, pediu que você assumisse o controle do exército."

"Entendi. Charis, venha comigo."

"Sim!"

Charis levantou vôo e ofereceu-lhe a mão com um sorriso.

"Assim é mais rápido."

Hyoga sorriu de volta a aceitou a ajuda. Ainda sentia o desespero de proteger Lyris e Iakodos a qualquer custo, principalmente depois de sentir a tristeza da esposa na noite passada. Precisava voltar vivo para ela. Percebeu que não mais lutava como antigamente. Antes, não havia nada a perder a não ser uma existência; agora, tinha uma vida construída de pessoas e sentimentos cuja estrutura estava ameaçada. Segurou a mão da discípula mais forte.

Não era hora de desesperar-se. Seus amigos estavam ali e sabiam da importância de protegerem os homofalcos. Os soldados tinham treinado com afinco, estavam dispostos a protegerem os mais fracos, junto com Lyris. E Charis crescera mais do que ele. Precisava confiar mais neles.

"Charis."

"Sim, mestre?"

"Está pronta para a sua primeira missão?"

"Como?"

"Não precisa ter medo. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo. Desembainhe sua espada e comande o exército."

"O quê? Mestre, não podemos arriscar numa hora dessas!"

Arriscar? Estaria sendo imprudente demais? 'Preciso acreditar que nós vamos vencer', pensou. 'A melhor forma de acalmar-me não é apenas fazer tudo com calma, mas tranqüilizar os outros e conduzir o exército da melhor maneira possível. Fazer isso com Charis será bom, tanto para ela, quanto para mim.'

"Você está pronta, pequena. Não... Não é mais pequena. Você é a futura líder dos homofalcos. Vou dizer o que deve fazer, não se preocupe."

"Mestre..."

"Veja, lá está o seu exército. Vamos comandá-lo juntos. Lembre-se de que cada um deles está lutando para proteger nossos entes queridos."

"Mestre, não fique bravo comigo, mas... Acho que você não está agindo em seu juízo perfeito."

"Olhe para a direita. Percebe como está a formação ao norte? A forma mais eficaz é dividir o nosso grupo em dois terços e um terço. O menor atacará pela lateral para encurralá-los. Eu quero que você faça isso."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Se quer ser a líder um dia, precisa aprender a controlá-los."

Hyoga sorriu-lhe, e Charis levou alguns segundos para decidir. Não podia hesitar, ou o exército seria atacado desprevenido.

"Está bem, mestre."

"É assim que gosto. Eu estarei com você, vamos!"

Quando pousaram, a voz de Hyoga elevou-se entre os homofalcos.

"Escutem, colegas! Escutem a sua futura líder, Charis! Nós vamos expulsar esses invasores de nossas terras, com as nossas próprias forças! Em formação!"

"Um terço deve dar a volta para atacá-los quando eu der o sinal, neutralizem os seus cosmos", ordenou Charis. "O resto vem comigo e Hyoga. Mantenham-se no ar! Anatole, comande o grupo menor pelo lado! Vamos rápido!"

Os homofalcos estranharam, mas obedeceram sem questionar, por Hyoga estar por perto. Os gritos de guerra ecoaram do grupo menor, enquanto Charis voava à frente.

"Mestre, pode segurar-se pelo meu cinto?"

"É claro."

Hyoga manteve-se no ar com Charis segurando-lhe o robusto cinto de couro e deixando os braços da discípula livres para lutar. Ele mesmo deixou um dos braços livres para ajudá-la no embate, pois queria tê-la a salvo ao final da guerra. O grupo comandado por Anatole desapareceu na neve, e eles avançaram junto ao encontro com o exército inimigo. Charis queimou o cosmos, assim como Hyoga.

"Mestre..."

"Fique calma, nós vamos conseguir. Se errar, eu estarei aqui para ajudar."

Era normal que ficasse nervosa. Como mestre, Hyoga precisava mantê-la calma e coordenar os seus movimentos.

"Voem, homofalcos!"

Todos os soldados imediatamente ergueram-se no ar, e Charis viu-se livre para executar o movimento que pouparia ao exército muitos choques de espadas. Queimou o cosmos, o mais forte que pôde, e anunciou, enquanto derramava sobre os inimigos um mar de fogo.

"Magma Flood!"

Era como varrer todos os humanos. Não estando preparados para tal ataque, os homens queimaram seus cosmos, mas apenas alguns puderam defender-se da forte rajada incandescente de Charis. O mar vermelho arrastou gritos de desespero e ergueu sobre o campo de batalha uma imensa nuvem de vapor que cobriu a visão de todos. A invisibilidade não os deixou mais tímidos; pelo contrário, proporcionou a Charis a chance perfeita para atacar, tanto pelo lado quanto pela frente. Entretanto, não teve pressa.

"Primeiro grupo, avante!"

As asas velozes despencaram sobre o exército inimigo, enquanto Charis voou entre os soldados mais fortes e distribuiu, em conjunto com o mestre, ataques certeiros e decisivos do embate. A homofalca tirou a espada da bainha e decepou cabeças em vôos rasantes, fazendo com que os homofalcos inimigos resolvessem derrubá-la primeiro. Hyoga não permitiu que se aproximassem livremente. Queimou o cosmos e lançou um amplo Diamond Dust que acabou com quase todos que vieram atacá-los.

Notando que alguns ainda se aproximavam por terem cosmos mais fortes, Charis guardou a espada e ergueu os dois braços unidos no ar. Hyoga assentiu-lhe com a cabeça e uniu seu poder ao dela.

No momento seguinte, a poderosa combinação de Aurora Thunder Attack e Diamond Dust congelou vários soldados e auxiliou o avanço dos homofalcos aliados pelo campo de batalha. Satisfeita, Charis voou mais alto para ter uma visão geral dos inimigos. Percebeu, ao longe, que mais um batalhão chegava para enfrentá-los.

"Mestre, eles estão esperando encontrar nossos homens cansados."

"E vão. Esse será o momento perfeito para um ataque surpresa, não acha?"

Charis concordou e mergulhou à frente do grupo principal. Ergueu a espada e disse, em alto tom de voz.

"Vocês não devem temer agora! Avancem, amigos!"

Imediatamente, asas bateram furiosamente, impulsionando os homofalcos para frente, em direção ao próximo inimigo. Apesar de exaustos, nenhum deles desconfiava das ordens de Charis, pois assim eram disciplinados. Ao primeiro entrechoque de armas, um segundo comando veio da garota:

"Agora, Anatole! Rápido!"

E tal como Hyoga a instruíra, o segundo grupo avançou, trazendo novos ataques, energias e clamores. O ataque surpresa pela lateral foi eficaz e logo conseguiram reduzir o segundo exército a um pequeno grupo de inimigos cujo líder teve a cabeça decepada por Charis.

"Vamos ajudar Myles agora", disse Hyoga, assim que Charis reorganizou a tropa. "Ele precisa de nossa ajuda, ainda há muito sangue a derramar. Vamos!"

Desviando de estufas e destroços da batalha, o grupo voou velozmente ao outro lado da cidade, onde Myles combatia os demais inimigos. Charis freou bruscamente quando viu Myles e Átias voando alto, encarando-se. Ambos portavam sérios ferimentos, mas nenhum tinha o remoto interesse de entregar a luta.

"Myles..."

"Estão duelando", observou Hyoga, quando notou que os homofalcos, tanto aliados quanto inimigos, estavam parados assistindo à batalha. Respeitando a decisão do líder, Charis ordenou que os homofalcos não atacassem e parou a uma distância adequada para acompanhar o embate.

"Mas Átias é um traidor. Ele pode faltar com a palavra e atacar Myles à traição", comentou Charis.

"Ele não parece ser esse tipo de guerreiro, Charis. Todos estão assistindo ao combate com respeito. Devemos esperar também."

No mesmo instante, Shun, Shiryu e Seiya correram até eles.

"Charis! Hyoga!"

Descendo, Hyoga encontrou-se com eles, com o coração batendo mais forte. Até então, ele lutara concentrado no campo de batalha, mas deixara Lyris sozinha no esconderijo.

"Shun! O esconderijo! Como estão a Lyris e os demais?"

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorriu, acalmando-o.

"Não se preocupe, eles não tocaram em um fio de cabelo dela. Mas isso aconteceu porque Myles desafiou-o para um duelo. Se Myles vencer, Átias deverá sair de nossas terras. Mas se perder... Disse que se renderia e serviria a Átias."

"O quê?"

"Assim como você se rendeu a Evan...", comentou Charis. "Se ele perder, Átias poderá escravizá-lo, mestre. Isso... Isso não pode acontecer com um líder!"

Charis arrancou a espada da bainha, nervosa. Entretanto, não avançou. Respeitava o líder, precisava obedecer-lhe. Contudo, não podia evitar a insana raiva que lhe tomava conta.

"Myles! Eu não vou perdoá-lo se você perder, entendeu? Não vou!"

Myles tirou Luna da bainha e jogou-a para Charis como resposta.

"Eu não preciso mais disso. Pode ficar para você, Charis."

Chocada, a garota compreendeu o que aquilo significava. Naquele exato momento, Myles desistira da posição de líder para ela. Hyoga aproximou-se um pouco mais, ansioso.

"Myles... O que você vai fazer...?"

"Você está errado, Átias", disse o orgulhoso homofalco. "Nós homofalcos nunca faltamos com nossa palavra. Sempre vivemos com dignidade e disciplina. Você está confuso porque foi criado em meio traidores."

"Eu fui criado como um digno homofalco, Myles. Só porque a promessa desapareceu da história de vocês, não quer dizer que a palavra deve ficar esquecida. O grande deus Prometeu mostrou-nos como nosso povo é indigno e merece perecer."

"Você está louco? Prometeu quer matar todos!"

"Mas foi isso que o povo homofalco prometeu, não sabia? Que nós morreríamos pelo deus Prometeu."

"Pare de delirar, Átias. Não existe isso em nenhum lugar da história dos homofalcos! Você está delirando!"

"Veremos", disse o guerreiro mais velho, queimando o cosmos. "Decidamos no campo de batalha, meu colega! Este golpe... É chamado de Justice Light, Myles. Estamos num duelo justo, portanto vou explicar como funciona o meu golpe, sem mentiras ou trapaças. O Justice Light é como o cristal da verdade, mas ele também funciona em homofalcos. É uma técnica que meu pai desenvolveu e que eu herdei."

"Justice Light...? Mas você disse que era filho de Timeus..."

"No mesmo instante, Myles mostrou-se surpreso com a confirmação de uma história que fora motivo de briga no passado.

"Exatamente, Myles. Meu pai foi condenado porque ninguém quis acreditar em sua história, de que ele era o líder de direito da cidade, não o avô de Ájax. Disseram que ele era um traidor que devia ter sido executado. Prometeu salvou-lhe a vida, e Timeus me teve com uma homofalca, em nossas atuais terras. Entretanto, tanto você como eu sabemos que Aeneias, o antigo líder, era bisavô de Ájax, e que ele ensinou a todos os filhos o sagrado golpe, que hoje está perdido entre os homofalcos. O Justice Light! Ele ensinou ao meu pai, mas todos o ignoraram, disseram que ele era um mentiroso. Mas Timeus era, na realidade, o primogênito."

"E agora você quer reassumir o lugar de direito como líder?"

"É claro que não. Isso não me interessa, pois os homofalcos devem morrer de acordo com a lei. Eu apenas gostaria de situá-lo melhor, já que ambos arriscamos as nossas vidas hoje. Você não está lutando contra um qualquer, Myles."

"E por que você quer usar o Justice Light? Quer morrer?"

"Eu vou para provar. Vou provar como eu estou certo e você está errado, Myles."

Confuso, Hyoga voltou-se à discípula, que ouvia a conversa com olhos atônitos.

"Charis...? O que é esse golpe, o Justice Light?"

"Ele... Ele não está mentindo... Timeus é mesmo filho de Aeneias."

"Como?"

"Justice Light é um golpe hereditário, assim como a posição de líder. O líder tem a obrigação de ensinar esse golpe a todos os filhos, mas no passado houve muita polêmica sobre Timeus ser o primogênito de Aeneias. Ninguém acreditou. Se Átias domina mesmo esse ataque, significa que a condenação de Timeus foi injusta, e que Átias é mesmo o líder de direito dos homofalcos..."

"Está dizendo que ele possui esse direito?"

"Myles não domina esse golpe, porque não é o líder formal, apenas o substituto. A única forma de herdar esse ataque é quando o homofalco o reconhece como filho e passa a técnica a ele. Não é possível aprendê-la com treino ou algo do tipo, somente pelo cosmos. Portanto, para Átias saber o Justice Light, Timeus realmente precisava ter sido reconhecido como filho legítimo de Aeneias."

"E o que esse ataque faz, Charis?"

"Ele emite uma luz diante da verdade, mestre. É uma espada de dois gumes: se o inimigo estiver errado, será cegado pela luz da justiça e passará os restos dos dias revendo na mente a verdade que o condenou; mas se o atacante estiver errado, ele sofrerá as conseqüências de seu próprio ataque. Além disso, é um golpe indefensável."

"Átias tem dito até agora que está lutando pela lei da palavra, assim como Myles. É evidente que um está errado, mas... Se Átias tem tanta convicção para usar esse golpe..."

"A verdade será revelada nele... Myles..."

"Eu entendi, Átias", respondeu Myles. "Eu vou aceitar o seu desafio. Eu prometo a você que nossa luta não passará do próximo golpe. Um de nós dois será cegado e, conseqüentemente, inutilizado para lutar. Entretanto, não pense que eu vou receber tal técnica sem reagir. Vamos lá!"

Entraram em acordo e queimaram seus cosmos. Myles tirou uma adaga que carregava para a própria proteção em último caso. O poder transferiu-se à pequena arma, enquanto Átias preparava em suas mãos um pequena bola de cosmos semelhante ao sol. De repente, a bola cresceu em suas mãos ao ponto do estouro. Átias expandiu o poder ao máximo e explodiu a bola, ali mesmo em suas mãos, gerando um ofuscante flash que obrigou todos os presentes a cobrirem os olhos para protegê-los.

Quando Hyoga abriu novamente os olhos, deparou-se com Myles de frente a Átias, e a adaga enfiada no fundo do peito inimigo, de onde escorria o sangue. Entretanto, o Justice Light teve o efeito sobre o líder dos homofalcos, que agora apresentava os olhos cinza, sem vida ou capacidade de enxergar mais.

Atingido no coração, Átias despencou no chão. Myles não estava mais em condições de lutar, mas vencera a luta. Ergueu a adaga no alto e declamou ao exército inimigo.

"Homofalcos inimigos! Honrem suas palavras e saiam agora de nossas terras! Vão!"

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os homofalcos, que se entreolharam, confusos. O Justice Light funcionara em Myles, mas Átias perdera o combate. Nervosos, abriram as asas e partiram sem mais lutas, mas com a moral erguida por Átias, que mostrara estar certo com o golpe. Charis não socorreu Myles; ficou parada ali mesmo, sem acreditar no que via.

"Não era falso... O Justice Light do Átias não era falso! Será que os homofalcos realmente devem morrer?"

Hyoga não estava interessado em saber quem estava certo ou errado naquela história. Correu até Myles e socorreu-o dos graves ferimentos.

* * *

Lyris molhou o lenço com água e passou sobre as pálpebras enegrecidas de Myles com cuidado. Hyoga carregava Iakodos no colo, enquanto Charis estava em silêncio no canto do quarto, perdida em pensamentos. Saori e os cavaleiros permaneciam um pouco afastados, pois sentiam que aquele não era um momento feito para eles, apenas aos homofalcos.

"Eu estou causando problemas a vocês, Hyoga", disse Myles. "Eu posso viver, mesmo cego."

"Eleni me ajudou inúmeras vezes e morreu por culpa minha. Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Não se preocupe, eu já disse. Estes arranhões não são de nada."

Charis já tinha amarrado Luna no cinto, mas ainda não tinha se apresentado como líder oficialmente aos homofalcos. Com a batalha, todos estavam ocupados no conserto das casas e na recuperação das estufas. Provavelmente ela teria de pronunciar-se mais tarde para acalmar o povo, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo sem antes falar com Myles.

"Myles", disse, levantando-se da cadeira. "Como líder, eu preciso que me fale. Qual é a verdade que está vendo?"

Hyoga surpreendeu-se com a atitude ácida da discípula, mas não a repreendeu.

"Charis?"

"Como efeito da Justice Light, o homofalco cego começa a enxergar apenas a verdade, no lugar das coisas materiais. Você já deve ter visto a verdade."

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu tristemente.

"Ela fica passando sem parar na minha cabeça. Já passou tantas vezes que é como se fosse um pesadelo eterno."

"Pode me falar sobre ela? Como líder, é importante que eu saiba."

"Eu sei. Já ia falar, assim que achasse conveniente. Pois bem, quero que todos vejam."

Myles queimou o cosmos e expandiu-o de tal forma que envolveu todos. No instante seguinte, não estavam mais na casa de Hyoga, mas no centro da cidade. As casas velhas eram mais novas, e os rostos eram desconhecidos para Hyoga. Iakodos assustou-se e chorou, agarrando-se à camisa do pai, que lhe massageou as costas e sorriu. Entretanto, sua expressão mudou assim que viu os homofalcos que se misturavam à nova cena, como se visse um filme por dentro.

Havia um garoto homofalco ajoelhado no chão e atado com correntes, enquanto um adulto, que portava Luna na cintura e sorria prepotente, discutia com um guerreiro semelhante a Éolo. Dizia ele:

"Pois diga a Prometeu que se eu perder a batalha para você, juro pelo meu povo que nos entregaremos a vocês. Eu sei que você não pode comigo. Depois disso executarei Timeus, esse que se diz líder de direito."

"Então vamos lutar", respondeu o guerreiro de Prometeu, com um sorriso. "Mas se eu vencer, você terá de cumprir sua promessa. Todos os homofalcos mortos em homenagem a Prometeu."

"Heh. Como se isso fosse acontecer."

A luta, entretanto, mostrou que o lado perdedor foi claramente o homofalco. Após meia hora de combate, o cadáver do líder homofalco caiu no chão, coberto de sangue. Um jovem homofalco, semelhante a Ájax, aproximou-se correndo quando viu o pai morto.

"Pai! Pai! Não!"

"Garoto", disse o guerreiro de Prometeu. "Os homofalcos sempre cumprem as promessas, não é verdade? Pois você, como sucessor, deveria entregar todos os homofalcos em sacrifício a Prometeu, não acha?"

"Isso nunca!"

O jovem rapaz, ao contrário do pai, possuía um cosmos mais poderoso. Avançou sobre o guerreiro de Prometeu e conseguiu vencê-lo, mas a promessa permaneceu intocada.

"Isso nunca", repetiu o jovem líder, antes de sua imagem, junto com todo o cenário, desaparecer na frente de Hyoga, Charis e os outros. No momento seguinte, viram-se de volta ao quarto, enquanto Myles continuava a contar.

"O jovem Timeus sumiu pouco tempo depois do ocorrido. O pai de Ájax permaneceu em silêncio e nunca disse nada ao povo. Pois se o fizesse, haveria um suicídio coletivo e nossa espécie desapareceria. Creio que Timeus foi recolhido pelos guerreiros de Prometeu, pois já estava condenado aos homofalcos. E nós permanecemos com uma promessa não paga."

"Não é possível!", disse Charis, revoltada. "Meu avô não faria uma coisa dessas!"

"É provável que Ájax não saiba dessa história, pois carregava muita honra. Não é sua culpa, Charis."

"Mas e agora?", perguntou Seiya. "Se a lei diz que vocês sempre devem honrar a palavra e agora vocês precisam ser mortos pela mesma, como farão? É claro que tirarão essa lei, não é? Afinal, os homens vivem muito bem com as mentiras."

Hyoga voltou-se subitamente a ele, enfezado.

"Cale a boca, Seiya! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Nós somos diferentes de vocês!"

Foi quando eles perceberam o muro que se erguera. Hyoga não era mais humano. Usando o pronome 'nós', colocou-se num lado ao qual os cavaleiros não pertenciam. O siberiano olhou para baixo, sentindo de perto a mudança daqueles anos.

"Desculpe por ter gritado, Seiya. Não tinha como você saber sobre isso, não é? É só que... Não é algo viável."

Afastou-se e sentou-se numa cadeira, sem dizer mais nada. Tinha o orgulho ferido por ver os homofalcos numa rua sem saída, fechada por eles mesmos. Se os homofalcos mantivessem a honra, todos teriam de morrer, incluindo Iakodos. Entretanto, a honra era tudo para eles. Seria impossível convencer os demais para abandonarem tão forte lei? Surpreso, Seiya, percebeu que o amigo sofria pelo povo e que a questão era muito mais delicada do que sugerira.

"Ei, está tudo bem. Desculpe se feri a honra dos homofalcos, Hyoga."

Iakodos ainda estava assustado pela ilusão criada por Myles, e encolhia-se temeroso nos braços do pai. Lyris aproximou-se e tomou o filho no colo para acalmá-lo e cantarolou suavemente, balançando-o com carinho. Vendo os três, Shun adiantou-se e sorriu.

"Eu não vou permitir que morram, Hyoga."

"Como?"

"Você pode não pertencer mais ao mundo dos humanos, pode não mais ser capaz de dizer qualquer mentira ou de aceitá-la como algo usual. Por isso, eu entendo que tema por Lyris e Iakodos com esses desdobramentos, pois sabe que os homofalcos certamente farão um suicídio coletivo ao saber da verdade. Mas Hyoga, antes de cavaleiro, sou seu amigo. E eu decidi, independente do que acontecer daqui por diante, que vou proteger você e sua família, mesmo que para isso precise manchar a minha honra e que por isso seja executado. E digo isso em terras homofalcas e portanto não minto. Foi você que disse, não é? Alguns foram feitos para serem sacrificados, mas outros, que possuem entes queridos, não. Eu não me importo de mentir e de sacrificar-me na próxima batalha, mas eu garanto que vocês viverão."

"Eu também, Hyoga", disse Seiya. "Se os ama tanto, dou-lhe minha vida e honra para mantê-los vivos. Não sei o que podemos fazer, mas em alguma coisa talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Seiya, Shun..."

Hyoga olhou para Athena, que assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você sabe que eu sou a deusa protetora dos homofalcos e dos meus cavaleiros."

"Na verdade", disse Ikki, achando graça, "você não é diferente de nós, Hyoga. Você também mentiria para proteger alguém que amasse, mesmo vivendo com os homofalcos. Você não pode fugir disso, porque é coisa de sangue, e corre em todos nós."

Foi quando ele se lembrou da ocasião em que mentira para Myles para proteger Lyris. Sua honra já estava manchada há muito tempo. Myles estava em silêncio, pois para ele, a verdade era a lei máxima, e o que os cavaleiros falavam não passava de blasfêmias. Mas Charis, após pensar um pouco, disse:

"A verdade é visível e clara, não é mesmo? Foi o que o cavaleiro Mu me ensinou."

Pegando o cristal da verdade, colocou-o na mesa mandou que Hyoga se sentasse a ela.

"Por favor, mestre, toque no cristal."

Hyoga o fez e recebeu a luz azul. Charis em seguida fitou-o sério.

"Agora me diga, qual foi a mentira que contou, mestre?"

"O quê?"

Lyris aproximou-se de Charis, temerosa. A garota manteve-se firme, exatamente como fora ensinada.

"Charis... O que quer dizer...?"

"No dia do interrogatório, o cristal errou, não é verdade? Quando Myles perguntou a você se era verdadeiro aos homofalcos, senti que ficou muito nervoso, até fechou os olhos antes de tocar no cristal. Mas a luz que saiu foi azul. Agora eu perguntei se você foi salvo por Athena nesse dia."

"Charis..."

"Todos os seus amigos estão dispostos a mentir por você. O cristal já disse que você mentiria para nós um dia. E agora você está tão habituado à nossa cultura que não precisa fazer esforço para falar a verdade o tempo todo. Vendo como todos aqui são capazes de priorizar a vida à honra, imaginei se você não tivesse sido salvo nesse dia... por uma mentira da deusa."

Hyoga fitou-a surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu.

"Que intuição mais aguçada. Não vou mentir para você, Charis, é verdade. O cristal mentiu naquele dia. Eu já menti para Myles uma vez."

Myles, visivelmente perturbado, sentou-se na cama.

"Hyoga? Como pôde?"

"Quando descobri que Lyris estava me traindo com Tarasios, fiquei furioso. A primeira coisa em que pensei foi na vingança. Fui contar para Myles, mas na hora... Não tive coragem. Quando ele me perguntou se eu sabia por que ela estava chorando, disse que não sabia. Apenas três palavras de mentira, só para proteger Lyris da morte. Essa foi a primeira e única vez que menti para vocês. E agora... Eu tenho um filho maravilhoso e uma esposa que me acolhe de noite. Não estou arrependido do que fiz, e se quiser me matar por isso, Charis... Pode fazê-lo. Não vou fugir."

"Hyoga...", murmurou Lyris, explodindo em choro. "Você não devia ter contado..."

Charis tirou Luna da bainha e posicionou-a no pescoço de Hyoga, com o olhar sério.

"Então você mentiu, e a deusa o protegeu."

"Sim... Perdoe-me por ter mentido. Fiz isso para proteger Lyris. Você tem razão, Ikki, não sou tão diferente de vocês."

"E se eu matá-lo aqui?"

"Pode fazê-lo, Charis, não vou fugir."

Charis permaneceu naquela posição por um minuto inteiro, a decidir o destino de Hyoga. Um fio de sangue escorreu do pescoço do cavaleiro, na tensão do momento. Entretanto, Charis desistiu e afastou-se.

"Se eu não executá-lo, preciso ser morta. Mas igualmente toda a população precisa ser morta, com a verdade revelada por Myles. O meu avô também deveria ter morrido por suicídio após tudo aquilo, era o que a honra dele mandava. Mas todas essas pessoas à minha volta... mentiram para proteger mais alguém. A verdade é visível e clara, e essa é a verdade."

Luna caiu no chão, e duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto corado.

"Eu achava que ser líder era uma missão nobre... Mas agora... Aonde minha honra vai se eu mentir para todos, se eu permitir que Hyoga viva? Onde estará a honra?"

"Eu já nem sei mais onde está a minha", disse Hyoga. "Minha honra? Onde está, se eu já menti para vocês? Onde está, se fui escravo e prisioneiro? Mas Charis... Minha desonra permite que Lyris viva e crie Iakodos. Ela permite que os humanos que salvei vivam. E Charis, eles vivem com honra. Eles resgatam a minha honra. Não estou lhe ensinando nada, apenas emitindo a minha opinião. Você decide o que quer fazer. Eu decidi viver minha vida assim. A partir de agora, cada um decide o que fazer. Eu vou ficar e lutar para proteger a minha família, ao lado de meus amigos. E se eu precisar mentir para salvar outras vidas, mentirei. E se seu precisar ser morto por isso, darei meu pescoço com prazer."

E oferecendo-lhe o pescoço, acrescentou:

"O que você vai fazer?"

Charis desviou o olhar, indecisa. Guardou Luna na bainha e dirigiu-se à saída.

"Vou até Kedreatis."

"Ela precisa do tempo", disse Hyoga, com um triste sorriso no rosto.


	46. 45

Myles andava tateando pelas árvores da floresta, guiando-se apenas pelo cosmos de Charis e tropeçando nas raízes que seus olhos não podiam mais captar. Ouviu uns soluços e sorriu.

"Charis?"

"Myles."

"Posso sentar-me ao seu lado?"

"Venha."

Sentiu a mão de Charis agarrar o seu braço para guiá-lo até o firme tronco do cedro. Sentou-se na neve e enrolou-se no cobertor de Hyoga sentindo a brisa gelada da noite.

"Deve sentir-se traída, não é mesmo? Pensar que Hyoga escondeu uma mentira para nós por tanto tempo..."

"Ele é um humano idiota."

"É... Um idiota que se arriscou para salvar todos. Escute, Charis, posso não ter sido um bom líder, mas acho que até Ájax ficaria sem saber o que fazer numa situação dessas. Se somos nobres, devemos morrer porque um líder idiota prometeu em nome de todo o povo homofalco. Mas se somos covardes, continuamos a lutar contra os guerreiros de Prometeu. O pior é que fico escutando essa promessa estúpida na minha mente de novo e de novo. É um inferno."

"São dois idiotas."

"Mas Charis... Eu tenho uma história a contar-lhe, que Eleni me contou há três anos. É de quando o seu mestre descobriu que não poderia mais voltar à terra dos humanos. Ela disse que ele tinha prometido obedecer às leis homofalcas para não nos prejudicar; e por isso aceitou a punição de Athena sem nem sequer questionar. Mas você sabia que ele chorou durante uma tarde inteira quando soube disso? Só se acalmou na hora de ir dormir."

"Por que isso?"

"Porque ele tinha jurado que viveria ao lado do túmulo da mãe para sempre, mas foi obrigado a deixar essa promessa de lado porque essa era uma promessa feita antes de vir à terra dos homofalcos, ou seja, que não seria punida se ele deixasse de cumprir. Mas você acha que foi uma decisão fácil? Naquele dia, Eleni também chorou, sabia? Ela teve tanta pena de Hyoga que chorou para mim de noite."

"Então ele nem devia ter tentado me ajudar naquele dia."

"É, mas ele ajudou. E você só está aqui por causa dele, só tem os poderes que tem porque ele lhe ensinou. E tudo isso porque quebrou a promessa de não viver mais próximo ao túmulo da mãe, uma promessa que era mais importante que a própria vida. Charis, ele decidiu ceder de novo porque não quer que você morra também. Ele não quer que ninguém morra."

"Mas isso é..."

"Desonroso."

Charis assentiu com a cabeça e chorou. Levantou-se e, antes de partir, olhou para o ex-líder.

"Vou voltar agora. Você vem?"

"Não", respondeu Myles. "Vou ficar e descansar um pouco à sombra da Kedreatis. Eu também preciso decidir o que fazer, sabe?"

"Está bem."

Myles viu Charis partir e sorriu.

'Eu sei que ela vai tomar a decisão certa'.

* * *

Hyoga ajudou Myles a levantar-se do chão à noite, puxando os braços rígidos para cima. Lyris trocou o cobertor por um novo e tentou fazê-lo beber um chá.

"Vamos, Myles, beba..."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa", respondeu ele, com voz trêmula. "Afinal, um idiota prometeu que morreríamos."

"Como você acaba de dizer, ele é um idiota", respondeu Hyoga. "Vamos, as promessas que valem são as que fazemos com o coração. Esqueça ele, Myles."

"Como esquecer, se ele não pára de falar a mesma coisa no meu cérebro de novo e de novo? Eu prefiro morrer a ver esse desgraçado pelo resto dos meus dias. Eu quero voltar para Eleni e Tibalt."

"Eleni ficaria furiosa comigo se eu o deixasse assim. Vamos."

Hyoga não tinha coragem de comentar como a situação se invertera. Antigamente, quando ainda estava em fase de adaptação, Eleni e Myles vinham, junto com Tibalt, ver como ele estava e tratar seus ferimentos. Agora era o ex-líder que estava sozinho e ainda era atormentado pelo Justice Light. Colocou-o nas costas e caminhou de volta para casa.

"Myles, venha conosco. Você ainda precisa ensinar muita coisa ao nosso pequeno Iakodos, esqueceu? É o mestre dele. Não desista."

"Eu prometi que o treinaria... não?"

"Sim. E foi uma promessa feita com toda a honra de um homofalco. Eu não vou permitir que isso mude. Tudo continuará como antes, não é? Mesmo que eu manche a minha honra... Tudo continuará como antes..."

Ao passarem na frente da casa de Charis, Hyoga parou e observou demoradamente, com pensamentos perturbados. Lyris voltou-se a ele, preocupada.

"Hyoga? Você não vem?"

Hyoga voltou a si e olhou para a sacola que amarrara num dos elos da corrente de Prometeu e que carregava sempre que ia trabalhar.

"Lyris, pode fazer um favor? Abra a minha sacola."

Obedecendo, Lyris tirou um velho livro da bolsa e mostrou-lhe.

"É isto que quer?"

"Sim. Pode deixar esse livro em cima da mesa da Charis? Ela não está em casa agora, mas tenho certeza de que virá mais tarde."

"Está bem."

Enquanto esperava pela esposa, Myles mostrou-se curioso e perguntou, mesmo que ainda tremesse de frio.

"Hyoga, o que é isso?"

"Quando eu fui preso pela primeira vez nesta terra, quase morri de tédio. Ficava preso naquela jaula semi-aberta e fria, sem ter nada para fazer. Depois de ler todos os livros homofalcos de que tinha direito, fiquei mais entediado do que nunca. Então decidi escrever algo para passar o tempo."

"E sobre o que escreveu?"

"Eu cheguei a pensar em escrever sobre os cavaleiros de Athena, mas... Na época eu estava escondendo a minha identidade. Então decidi contar sobre as minhas impressões dos homofalcos. Isso acabou virando um costume. Mas... Mais do que escrever sobre os homofalcos... Muitas das minhas impressões foram escritas pensando na futura líder dos homofalcos... Charis."

Lyris voltou, e Hyoga continuou a caminhar. Esperava que Charis ao menos lesse as primeiras páginas.

* * *

Lyris olhou através da janela e notou que havia uma movimentação diferente na cidade. Levou Iakodos até Hyoga e colocou-o nos braços.

"Pode olhá-lo só por um instante?"

"Claro."

Hyoga sorriu e dirigiu-se até a bacia onde Lyris banhava o filho. Mergulhou-o na água e continuou a dar-lhe o banho, enquanto a esposa dava uma rápida saída de casa. Geralmente, por pressão da sociedade homofalca, Lyris não tinha coragem de pedir a Hyoga para ajudá-la nas tarefas. No máximo, pedia que o segurasse. Entretanto, Hyoga não se importava de ajudar, contanto que não tivesse de trocar as fraldas de Iakodos, tarefa da qual ele fazia questão de abster.

Shun e Seiya, que o visitavam de tarde, aproximaram-se de bom humor, apesar dos estragos do ataque de Prometeu.

"Quer dizer que Lyris confia em você o suficiente para deixá-lo aqui."

"Por que ela não confiaria em mim?"

"Porque você não sabe cuidar de bebês?", zombou o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

"Heh."

Contudo, Iakodos nada tinha a reclamar dos trejeitos do pai; ria de vez em quando ao ser ensaboado, mas não escapava das mãos habilidosas que o mantinha sob controle.

"Ele me parece feliz e comportado o suficiente", notou Shun.

O motivo era muito simples para Hyoga. Apesar de Lyris cuidar de tudo para Iakodos, Hyoga criara Adelphos por vários meses antes de casar-se, o que lhe deu muita prática antes de aposentar-se como babá. Por um momento, as lembranças de Adelphos doente invadiram-lhe a mente, enchendo-o de tristeza. Sempre que isso acontecia, tentava focar-se em Iakodos e no fato de o filho ser saudável. Fez um gracejo e arrancou uma risada do filho, antes de tirá-lo da água e enrolá-lo com a toalha.

"Ele é feliz", disse, tentando afirmar aquilo para si mesmo. "Não é mesmo, filho?"

Iakodos ainda soltou alguns sons, algo que Hyoga supunha ser um sim ou uma vaga esperança de palavras. Lyris entrou às pressas em casa, interrompendo-os.

"Rápido, Hyoga! O homofalco que está voando em círculos lá em cima está avisando a todos para reunirem-se no centro da cidade. A Charis vai assumir a liderança dos homofalcos!"

"Não pode ser! Ela teria me avisado antes!"

Lyris rapidamente cobriu Iakodos com cobertor para protegê-lo do frio e saiu com os rapazes, em direção ao centro da vila. Depararam-se com Charis e Myles, no centro de um círculo de homofalcos. Luna estava pendurada na sua cintura, e Myles declamava ao povo com firme voz.

"E tal como seria de direito após a morte de nosso estimado líder, Ájax, entrego o título de líder a Charis, sua filha, e herdeira justa."

'Isso não é uma mentira?', observou Hyoga. 'Segundo Charis, o Justice Light é uma prova de que Timeus era mesmo o líder de direito dos homofalcos. Portanto, o mais lógico seria se Átias estivesse morto. Entretanto... Considerando que este está morto, Charis deve mesmo ser a líder justa. Charis...'

Naquele momento, Charis notou que ele estava presente e sorriu-lhe gentilmente. Segurava o livro num dos braços, sinal de que o lera naquela tarde. Adiantou-se aos homofalcos e ergueu-se no ar para ser vista por todos.

"Eu agradeço, Myles. É com muito orgulho que assumo a posição de liderança dos homofalcos, e ciente de como nossa situação é delicada. Desde que nasci fui treinada para este dia. E agora que ele chegou, quero pedir a ajuda de meus amigos nesta missão de proteger os homofalcos das forças de Prometeu e dar-lhes tranqüilidade e paz. Para essa vital missão, peço a ajuda de valiosos amigos que me acompanharam até agora. De Myles, de todo o exército... e principalmente... de meu mestre. Eu presenciei a batalha de ontem com o coração na mão e a espada em punho, desejosa de ajudar nosso companheiro Myles, que recebeu um poderoso golpe de Átias, mas venceu-o com honra. Vendo o seu sacrifício, chego a uma importante conclusão. Não importa quanto sangue derramemos, vamos expulsar Prometeu de nossas terras para sempre!"

Gritos de aprovação foram emitidos pelos homofalcos. Provavelmente eles não sabiam como o Justice Light funcionava, ou teriam buscado a verdade em Myles. Aproveitando disso, Charis decidiu esconder a verdade e agir como se eles estivessem certos. Só o fato de não morrer já era descumprir a lei da palavra dos homofalcos, mas Charis o fazia para manter o povo vivo. Esperava que aquela promessa fosse apagada da história e desaparecesse para nenhum homofalco mais precisar sentir aquela culpa, aquela traição que ela sentia com relação a si mesma. Segurou o livro que ganhara de Hyoga com força quando ergueu Luna no alto.

"Por causa do incidente, tivemos de adiar nossa empreitada à base inimiga por dois dias. Mas eu prometo que esse tempo será aproveitado para nos reerguermos com asas e espadas firmes! Peço a colaboração de todos, portanto... Voltem para as suas casas e reconstruam-nas quantas vezes forem necessárias!"

A agitação do povo era evidente, assim como eram novas as esperanças depositadas sobre a garota que tão precocemente assumia o peso de todo o povo. Depois de ver os homofalcos dispersarem, Charis aproximou-se de Hyoga, com os olhos marejados.

"Agora sei como se sentiu quando mentiu para proteger Lyris, mestre."

"Desculpe", sorriu ele, compreensivo. "Não esperava que você tivesse de sacrificar sua honra também por eles. Mas você, Charis, possui uma missão muito mais importante."

"Sim. Devo dar condições para que os homofalcos possam viver com esse princípio da promessa e da verdade. Para isso, para mantê-los vivos... Preciso sacrificar-me. Da mesma forma como você doou-se para mim... Está na hora de fazer isso por eles. Meu avô nem tinha o direito de prometer algo assim... Ele sujou a nossa honra. Mas eu não vou permitir que isso nos mate, mestre. A lei dos homofalcos serve para que possamos viver, não morrer. Além disso, nem todos precisam mentir para manter tudo isso vivo... Apenas o líder."

Dizendo aquilo, com a sensação de ter a alma suja por quebrar tão sagrada promessa, Charis desatou a chorar, esquecendo-se de sua posição e voltando a ser uma menina assustada.

"Mas eu quero manter a minha palavra! Eu quero ser honesta e tirar minha própria vida, porque meu avô assim prometeu no passado. Eu tenho orgulho de ser homofalca porque nós não mentimos como os humanos! Mas..."

Hyoga compreendia perfeitamente o que Charis queria dizer. Abraçou-a ternamente, a despeito de sua posição como mestre.

"Eu sei, é importante para você, Charis... Sua honra sempre se manteve intacta porque você lutou por isso. Eu entendo porque homofalcos não mentem e não admitem a mentira dos outros. Não é fácil manter sempre a sua palavra, porque precisa ser forte o tempo todo. Mas há uma coisa também."  
E fitando-a nos olhos, disse, com toda a sinceridade.

"Para carregar esse novo fardo, você também precisará lutar, Charis. É o que tenho feito esse tempo todo. Tenha orgulho da força que precisará para isso."

Enxugando os olhos, Charis voltou-se a Myles, que também lhe sorria.

"Myles... O que você acha que o meu pai faria numa situação dessas?"

"Bem, Charis... É difícil responder", disse o homofalco, tentando ganhar um tempo. "Seu pai e eu crescemos juntos desde pequenos, até fizemos o treinamento de soldado juntos. Depois, voltávamos e ainda explorávamos estas terras como se estivéssemos prontos a morrer pelos homofalcos. Peripécias dos tempos de menino. E eu acho que... Ele faria todo o possível para proteger os homofalcos, como você está fazendo agora. Ájax era muito voltado ao bem-estar do povo, você sabe. Ele coordenava o treino, mas logo saía para alegrar as pessoas. Ele gostava de vê-las sorrindo."

"Eu queria que isso fosse verdade", disse ela, tentando sorrir. Em seguida, devolveu o livro a Hyoga.

"Continue, mestre. Quero que minha vida fique na história dos homofalcos por suas mãos. E... obrigada por tudo o que disse sobre mim. Jamais imaginei que se importasse tanto comigo e com os homofalcos. Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você."

"Você é uma peça rara, Charis", respondeu Hyoga. "Mesmo chorando, não desista."

"Sim... Eu preciso ir agora... Tenho responsabilidades a assumir. Mas mais tarde quero continuar o treino, mestre! Não pense que meus poderes pararão aqui."

Charis voou e partiu para assumir sua nova missão. Myles espreguiçou-se e concentrou o cosmos.

"Vejamos... Nicholas está naquela direção. Eu só preciso andar até lá, não?"

"Lyris, pode levá-lo até lá, por favor?"

A esposa assentiu e pegou o braço de Myles, mas este recusou gentilmente.

"Não, não precisa, Lyris. Isso é um bom treino para mim também. Ajuda a... ignorar esse cara chato falando besteiras."

Hyoga observou o amigo partir com pena de sua nova condição. Iakodos grunhiu, e ele lembrou que mal o enxugara antes de sair de casa; apenas o protegeu com o cobertor para não se esfriar. Acomodou-o nos braços e tomou o caminho de volta para casa. Seiya aproximou-se, sentindo-se mal pelo comentário do dia anterior.

"Hyoga... A verdade é vista como honra máxima aos homofalcos?"

"A verdade é mais do que uma identidade aos homofalcos, Seiya. A promessa e a palavra são as bases da vida dos homofalcos. Eles são orgulhosos porque nunca mentem e sempre cumprem as promessas, mesmo que para isso precisem morrer. O preconceito que eles possuem pelos humanos é principalmente por causa disso e não da ausência de asas, eles têm orgulho de nunca mentir. Para eles, a mentira é maior que a própria vida, mas... Charis colocou a vida deles acima da própria honra. Isso a feriu profundamente."

"Agora entendi. Perdoe-me por ter menosprezado essa lei, Hyoga. Não sabia que era tão importante. Quando Saori disse que não podíamos mentir nestas terras, fiquei revoltado, mas... Agora entendi..."

"É, você sempre foi muito lento pra tudo, Seiya", riu Hyoga, zombeteiro. "Não é mesmo, Iakodos?"

O bebê sorriu, sem ter sequer idéia de o que acontecia entre seu pai e Seiya. Mas o cavaleiro de Pégaso tomou como gozação.

"É, espere só até você crescer, Iakodos. Vai pagar em dobro por essa risada."

Antes de entrar, contudo, Hyoga parou à porta de casa, hesitante. Lyris parou atrás, e ele passou-lhe o bebê nos braços.

"Lyris, pode cuidar do resto?"

"O que vai fazer?"

"Charis foi ajudá-los sozinha. Eu também preciso fazer o mesmo. Vou dar uma volta e ajudar nos consertos das casas. Afinal, não posso abandonar a minha discípula ainda."

Pegando a caixa de ferramentas, saiu.

"Não lhe disse?", comentou Shun com Seiya, depois de Hyoga desaparecer da visão numa das ruas. "Hyoga mudou bastante desde a última vez que o vimos, não é?"

"É... Nós o perdemos para os homofalcos."

* * *

Cinco soldados queimavam o cosmos e passavam seus poderes de fogo para Luna, que a todos recebia com armazenamento infinito. Enquanto isso, Hyoga pregava a madeira da parede da casa de uma homofalca cujo marido fora morto no último combate. Sempre que alguém necessitava, Hyoga se colocava como opção ao trabalho, devido ao juramento de servi-los, não importava como. Uma das mãos suportava o peso do tronco inteiro enquanto a outra oscilava rapidamente com o martelo. Charis segurava a outra ponta, dando suporte ao conserto.

"Só mais um", comentou ele, tirando um dos pregos que segurava com a boca. "Então ficará firme o suficiente por um longo período."

"Logo nós iremos para Adliden... Precisamos aproveitar para ajudar no que der por enquanto, certo, mestre?"

"Claro. Mas também não devemos nos esquecer que nosso objetivo é voltar vitoriosos, não morrer ali."

"Como se fosse fácil me matar!"

Hyoga sorriu, e mostrou o cosmos, que queimava firmemente.

"Se querem nos matar, terão muito trabalho."

"Eu não agüento mais!, gritou um dos homofalcos que carregava Luna. "Não tenho mais cosmos pra encher... Eu sinto muito, senhores."

Ele não era o único. Logo, todos os homofalcos se cansaram e pararam para descansar, deixando Luna sozinha, fincada no chão. Charis aproximou-se da espada e queimou o cosmos com ela, para ver quanto de poder havia na sagrada arma.

"Mestre, acho que já é mais do que o suficiente. Por que não dá uma olhada?"

Hyoga queimou o cosmos com calma e sentiu que o seu poder também era sugado pela espada, como quando a corrente de Prometeu estava ativada. Havia já uma enorme quantidade de cosmos depositada ali, o que lhes garantiam uma viagem segura para Adliden.

"É, parece que estamos prontos para a viagem. Vamos, Charis, vamos pegar os demais e partir."

Para eles, era como uma expedição; para muitos, como a entrada do inferno. O rosto temeroso de Lyris no momento da partida era o sinal de que aquela não seria uma viagem fácil. O cavaleiro sorriu e acariciou a cabeça de Iakodos, que dormia nos braços da mãe.

"Quando eu voltar, prometo que troco aquele vidro quebrado da estufa, Lyris."

"Isso é uma promessa? Soa como um tranqüilizador temporário."

"Não... Espere por mim. Por favor, cuide de Myles enquanto estiver fora."

"Está bem."

Não havia muito a fazer para tirar a expressão triste de Lyris. Hyoga voltou-se aos amigos e ajeitou a volumosa mochila nas costas.

"Estou pronto. Vamos?"

Charis sorriu e voltou-se aos soldados.

"Vocês estão prontos? Temos quilômetros de vôo pela frente, portanto não podemos perder tempo."

"Nós vamos dar um carona com o jato da Fundação até a boca do desfiladeiro", disse Saori. "Depois desse limite, não temos tecnologia para seguir adiante. Então teremos de usar o poder acumulado em Luna."

"Que está bem aqui comigo", disse Charis, de bom humor. "Nada pode dar errado, eu tenho fé disso. Vamos."

A surpresa dos soldados ao verem a enorme nave não foi pouca. Alguns pararam antes da escada e não tiveram coragem de subir. Hyoga achou graça, lembrando que Charis também ficara assim na primeira vez em que subiu num avião. Otis, o amigo de treino e que agora comandava uma parte do exército como um dos mais destacados soldados, segurou a bainha de sua espada por não ter outro lugar em que se apoiar. De forma a encorajá-lo, Hyoga riu.

"Eu não sabia que era tão covarde a ponto de não conseguir subir uma escada de metal, Otis. Não foi você que me disse que nada o assustava?"

O semblante assustado de Otis refletia o medo de todos os soldados.

"Eu estava me referindo às coisas normais. Isto", disse, apontando para o jato, "absolutamente não é normal."

Charis subiu nos degraus sem medo e acenou-lhes.

"Ei, soldados! Se vocês são verdadeiros homofalcos, jamais deviam temer isto. Vamos logo!"

Agora Charis não falava mais como uma garotinha. Agora era uma líder, e suas palavras eram ordens a Otis e aos outros. Até mesmo Hyoga precisava obedecer-lhe. A nova situação era deveras estranha, mas Hyoga apenas supunha que precisava conformar-se em receber ordens de Charis e obedecê-las. Subiu no jato e sentou-se num dos bancos, ao lado de Shiryu. Faltava pouco para entrar em batalha.

Quando o jato decolou, Shiryu puxou conversa, pois sabiam que levariam algum tempo até se aproximarem do desfiladeiro. Hyoga estava com os olhos fechados, sonolento, mas disposto a falar.

"Hyoga, quando tudo isso terminar, o que vai fazer? Creio que os homofalcos não precisarão mais de proteção."

"Depois... Vejamos..." E depois de pensar um pouco, disse: "Vou consertar as estufas e as casas que foram destruídas. Preciso continuar o treino dos soldados, pois eles ainda precisam melhorar muito na arte da guerra. Também quero treinar Charis mais um pouco. Além disso, quero passar um tempo ajudando as homofalcas das estufas. E preciso encontrar um discípulo que queira ser um cavaleiro de Athena para passar os ensinamentos de Camus adiante. Também há a Lyris e o Iakodos... Creio que vou passar um bom tempo ocupado", sorriu.

"Seus planos são provas de quão vinculado você está ao presente. Antigamente, eles apenas eram permanecer em Kohotek e talvez arranjar um discípulo."

"Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma. É por isso mesmo que preciso voltar vivo. Como agora estou adaptado ao modo de vida dos homofalcos, pergunto-me onde arranjarei um discípulo para ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Os homofalcos nascem com uma mentalidade totalmente diferente dos cavaleiros, será difícil encontrar um discípulo que tenha noção da justiça dos homens."

"Há tempo para encontrar um. Não deve ficar afobado, você sabe que o destino fará o trabalho para nós."

"Tem razão, Shiryu. Mas... Eu realmente ficaria feliz se algum dia houvesse um homofalco cavaleiro."

Naquele momento os olhares dos homofalcos caíram sobre ele, curiosos com o que Hyoga estava para dizer.

"Os homofalcos possuem uma força inexplicável da verdade e da promessa que resgata o que falta em muitos cavaleiros de bronze e de prata que vemos no Santuário. Com certeza ele sofreria muito no mundo dos humanos, mas... Acho que deixaria belas heranças na história dos cavaleiros de Athena."

"Agora que os vi lutando, entendo o que quer dizer. Mas imagine um homofalco no mundo dos humanos, Hyoga. É como um peixe vivendo num rio poluído. Simplesmente não é natural e saudável. De tanto engolir sujeira, o peixe morre e vira sujeira. Não gostaria disso para nenhum homofalco."

"Você acha mesmo que um homofalco não sobrevive ao mundo dos humanos, Shiryu?", perguntou Charis. "Pois eu acho que os homofalcos são fortes para enfrentarem qualquer desafio, até mesmo o mundo dos humanos."

"Eu acho que é quase impossível para os dois lados", comentou Hyoga. "Um humano com os homofalcos inevitavelmente, em algum momento, acabaria mentindo, a menos que já tenha sido criado com a noção de honra guerreira, como eu. E também acredito que um homofalco enlouqueceria com tanta sujeira lá fora. Com certeza acabaria matando todos os humanos, como Prometeu disse que o faria. Não posso culpar nenhum dos dois."

"Então é melhor que cada um fique em seu respectivo lado, é isso, Hyoga?"

"É. Pensando sob esse ponto de vista, não vejo como vou conseguir discípulos assim."

"Ora", comentou Charis, "se o humano conseguir a luz azul do cristal, não vejo problemas de ele morar conosco, contanto que se mantenha sob a sua responsabilidade, mestre."

"Acha que Ájax aprovaria algo assim, Charis?"

"Eu não sou o meu pai", respondeu a garota, cruzando os braços. "Se o cristal não aponta nenhum problema, então não existe nenhuma lei que o impeça de treinar um humano em nosso território. Mas é claro que ele seria submetido à nossa lei e teria de respeitar a nossa cultura. E se você tiver um discípulo... Deixe-me treiná-lo também!"

Charis sorriu e olhou pela janela. Já estavam chegando e em breve teriam de usar o poder de Luna. Era um grande peso em suas mãos, mas já não se sentia tão nervosa. Talvez fosse porque todos os cavaleiros assumiam uma postura paternal com ela e ajudavam no que fosse preciso. A segurança que eles transmitiam era como ter Ájax ao seu lado.

* * *

No mesmo instante em que a porta abriu, Charis e os soldados dotados de cosmos de fogo invocaram seus poderes e aqueceram o entorno antes que congelassem. Mesmo assim, o frio que fazia era absurdo, e os cavaleiros encolheram-se sob os grossos casacos, atônitos.

"Que horror", comentou Seiya, "nem em Asgard faz tanto frio assim! Como pode haver vida por aqui?"

"Não há vida", comentou Hyoga, protegido por seu próprio cosmos, mas sentindo os efeitos do vento cortante. "O desfiladeiro de Adliden é o local mais frio da Sibéria, completamente inabitável. Aqui só há cadeias gigantescas de montanhas, que nunca derretem, nem mesmo no verão."

Charis tirou Luna da bainha e concentrou o seu cosmos no dela. O poder fluiu suavemente para ela e a temperatura aumentou consideravelmente.

"Pronto, disse ela, assim que estabilizou a temperatura. Podemos seguir adiante assim. Não saiam de perto de mim. Soldados, façam o apoio à deusa Athena."

Imediatamente, os soldados prepararam um assento improvisado de madeira apenas para transportar Saori pelos ares. Charis pensara em todos os detalhes antes de partir, e sabia que Saori gostaria de um mínimo de conforto até o local dos inimigos. Quanto aos cavaleiros, ela e os demais soldados ofereceram-se como transportadores. Hyoga segurou-lhe o cinto, como fizera na última batalha, e o grupo partiu em direção ao desfiladeiro. Seguiam próximos às montanhas de gelo, procurando por quaisquer sinais de vida.

Não demorou muito para que Otis, que voava à frente sem carregar ninguém, notasse uma porta ao longe.

"Uma porta! É igual à da base dos inimigos que ficava nas montanhas próxima à vila."

"Então vamos lá", comandou Charis. Suas asas bateram agilmente na direção da entrada, junto com o grupo. Aterrissaram na reentrância, e Hyoga aproximou-se da porta com o cosmos a queimar fortemente.

"Tome cuidado, Hyoga", alertou Seiya. "Eles podem estar bem atrás dessa porta, prontos para atacar."

"Acha que não sei? Vamos, preparem-se."

Utilizando o cosmos, Hyoga congelou a tranca e quebrou-a em poucos instantes. Preparado para defender-se de qualquer ataque, segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Abriu-a devagar, imaginando se ainda não tinham notado sua presença no esconderijo. Contudo, um cheiro fétido exalou do interior, forçando-o a recuar.

"Mas...!"

"Que cheiro é esse?", indagou Seiya, sem se preocupar com o volume de voz.

Hyoga espiou o interior, mas logo recuou e apoiou-se na parede, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Segurou-se ao máximo para não vomitar, e respirou ofegante.

"O que foi, Hyoga?"

"Um mar de corpos em decomposição", respondeu antes de abrir mais a porta.

As moscas voavam pela sala escura, cheia de corpos comidos e cobertos de vermes. Imediatamente, todos cobriram as bocas diante de tão chocante cena. Apesar do mau-cheiro, Charis entrou alguns passos e notou que todos tinham asas.

"São homofalcos... Todos mortos... Mas o que significa isto?"

"Estão mortos há alguns dias... Será que foi no dia do ataque?"

Um dos soldados lançou uma pequena bola de cosmos incandescente que iluminou todo o recinto. Havia naquela sala cerca de cinqüenta homofalcas, todas mulheres e crianças. No chão da sala, as vísceras misturavam-se à pele descamada e coberta de vermes, que passeavam livremente pelos cadáveres. Os olhos abertos e expressando desespero, com os cabelos secos e desgrenhados, pioravam a imagem. Hyoga tapou o nariz e caminhou entre as vítimas, até alcançar a porta que dava acesso a um corredor. Abriu-a e encontrou mais corpos em decomposição.

"Pela deusa, o que é isto?"

Sentindo-se nauseado, cobriu a boca de novo e correu para fora, buscando ar puro. Parou do lado de fora, apoiou-se na parede de gelo e vomitou, escondido da vista de todos. Recuperou-se ofegante e limpou a boca, constrangido.

"Perdoem-me, não consegui evitar. Não dá... O cheiro é insuportável, dá até vontade de desmaiar. Essa é mesmo a única entrada?"

"Esperem aqui", disse Otis, empunhando a espada. Eu vou ver até onde consigo ir.

Tirou um lenço do bolso e amarrou-o no rosto para suportar o cheiro. Bateu as asas e avançou até o corredor. O grupo esperou do lado de fora, receoso de novos ataques. Entretanto, o cosmos de Otis mantinha-se estável. O soldado voltou alguns minutos depois, pálido.

"Não há saída, só corpos. Todos foram cortados ou pelo pescoço ou pelo peito. Eu acho que... foi um suicídio coletivo..."

"O que quer dizer, Otis?", perguntou Charis, chocada.

"Não há sinais de luta, e também não vi outros tipos de ferimentos... Há várias facas no chão..."

"De qualquer forma, se não há saída, não adianta ficarmos aqui, certo?" disse Ikki, em tom prático. "Vamos continuar e procurar outra entrada. Não podemos perder tempo com meras suposições."

"Do que está falando?", revoltou-se um dos soldados. "Eles são homofalcos!"

Charis interveio, evitando a discussão.

"Ele tem razão, homens. Luna não permitirá paradas inúteis. Por mais que nos doa, temos de deixá-los aqui. Vamos em frente."

Charis voou baixo e deixou que Hyoga agarrasse em seu cinto.

"Você está bem, mestre?"

"Mais ou menos. Não se importe comigo, precisamos continuar."

E fechando a porta, Charis partiu com o grupo.


	47. 46

A segunda porta era maior que a primeira: possuía o dobro de largura e de altura e carregava na frente uma espécie de brasão, onde havia o símbolo de uma chama. Provavelmente era referente ao fogo que Prometeu roubara dos deuses. Assim que desceram, as folhas da porta se abriram misteriosamente, como se os convidasse a entrar.

Os cavaleiros assumiram postura de batalha, e os soldados colocaram-se à frente para protegê-los.

"Eu vou na frente", disse Anatole. "Assim, se formos atacados, meu sangue os protegerá."

Assim que entrou, Anatole desviou habilmente de um ataque de cosmos. Segurou a espada com ambas as mãos e concentrou-se no inimigo que havia adiante. Entretanto, surpreendeu-se com a visão.

"Você!"

Os cavaleiros e Charis correram para dentro e viram que o inimigo era um rapaz homofalco, que trazia consigo grande quantidade de cosmos. Sua fisionomia lembrava Átias, mas era visivelmente mais jovem.

"Parece que finalmente chegaram... Eu estive esperando por vocês. Os traidores."

"Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Vasilios, filho de Timeus e irmão de Átias. Por muito tempo esperei por vocês."

"Não pode ser", comentou Hyoga, ao vê-lo. "Achava que Átias fosse o último inimigo forte. Mas o cosmos dele não é normal!"

"Surpreso? Átias não era o único braço forte do senhor Prometeu, cavaleiro de Athena. Agora... Quem entre vocês é o líder dos homofalcos?"

"Sou eu", disse Charis, sem medo. "Sou Charis, filha de Ájax."

"Eu não acredito, uma criança. Então agora os homofalcos estão tão fracos a ponto de colocarem uma garotinha como líder? Que piada!"

"Meça as suas palavras, eu sou uma orgulhosa guerreira dos homofalcos, Vasilios!"

"Então vamos decidir isso agora, garota, pois eu tenho o direito de ser o líder! E eu vou dizer a todos os homofalcos a verdade, que todos deveriam morrer!"

"Isso é o que você pensa...", murmurou a garota, queimando o cosmos.

"O meu povo cometeu suicídio coletivo, exatamente como manda o nosso orgulho. Vocês são os únicos que se recusam a manter a palavra. Eu vou mudar isso, tirando-a da liderança, pequena Charis."

"Então todas aquelas pessoas..."

"Todas eram homofalcas orgulhosas de suas origens. Você também devia ser!"

"Vasilios", interrompeu Saori. "Diga-me onde está Prometeu."

"Por ser a minha deusa Athena que pergunta, toda resposta concederei. Meu senhor Prometeu encontra-se no fundo desta fortaleza, no canto mais escondido. Mas antes de avançar, terão de passar por mim. A passagem cedo apenas à deusa e aos seus seguidores, os cavaleiros. Aos homofalcos, a honra não me permite dar-lhes perdão."

"Com um massacre daqueles, até parece que você tem alguma honra", resmungou Hyoga. "Pois se deseja lutar, eu posso dar-lhe a mais difícil que já teve."

"Não", disse Charis, em resposta. "Você deve seguir com os cavaleiros, mestre. Eu resolvo isto."

No mesmo instante, Hyoga perguntou-se se Charis estaria apta a tal oponente, mas a discípula não demonstrava qualquer traço de hesitação. Além disso, suas palavras vinham com autoridade, que ele prometera jamais questionar. No entanto, era inevitável o sentimento de preocupação com a discípula.

"Charis, você deve usar Luna na batalha."

"Esta é uma observação muito bem lembrada, mestre. Pegue."

Charis atirou Luna em suas mãos e sorriu.

"Nós temos cosmos de fogo, portanto não precisamos de Luna para nos manter aquecidos. Mas vocês, sim. Se por um acaso eu cair, vocês precisarão estar com Luna para voltar."

"Charis, não foi isso que eu..."

"Eu sei. Mas mestre... Eu vou vencer Vasilios com minhas mãos nuas, à moda dos cavaleiros, exatamente como você me ensinou. Não... com tudo o que me ensinou. Vou mostrar a Vasilios o que é ser um verdadeiro líder."

Diante do olhar confiante da discípula, Hyoga compreendeu. Aquela já não era mais sua batalha, mas da discípula; era um teste ao qual ela se submetia para provar que era digna de seus ensinamentos e de sua posição entre os homofalcos. Ele só atrapalharia se continuasse ali.

"Charis... Está bem. Mas não se esqueça das promessas que ainda precisa cumprir para mim."

"Eu nunca esqueceria. Vá!"

Hyoga correu atrás dos amigos, carregando Luna em uma das mãos. Sem o mestre, Charis sentiu-se num território desconhecido, num campo sobre o qual jamais caminhara. Mas ela estava munida dos instrumentos necessários para aquela empreitada, todos fornecidos por seu mestre. Pensando nas vezes em que ele se sacrificara para que ela pudesse ter um treino decente, sentiu-se afortunada por tê-lo escolhido como mestre, quando seu pai lhe abriu a possibilidade da escolha. Ela queria o melhor. Ela teve o melhor.

"Soldados, esperem-me lá fora."

"Mas Charis..."

"Isto é uma ordem! Obedeçam-me!"

Perturbados, os soldados obedeceram, e Charis viu-se sozinha com Vasilios. Vencer aquela batalha não era apenas mostrar que fora uma boa discípula, mas provar a excelência de Hyoga como guerreiro e professor. Ela não carregava somente a própria honra, mas a de todas as pessoas que a viram crescer. Precisava vencer, a qualquer custo.

"Meu mestre é um grande homem. Vou provar isto aqui, nesta batalha. Venha, Vasilios."

O homofalco riu e assumiu postura de batalha; para ele, era como enfrentar um verme.

"Não vá chorar depois, garotinha. Não pense que vou brincar de luta com você!"

O cosmos do homofalco explodiu fortemente, mas Charis não se assustou. Quantas vezes ela vira o cosmos de Hyoga explodir à sua frente, com a força de um cavaleiro de ouro, expandindo-o a limites desconhecidos? Comparado ao seu mestre, Vasilios não era nada. Queimou o cosmos com calma, o suficiente para preparar uma boa defesa. 'Não devo desperdiçar poder', pensou. 'Hyoga não quer que eu me desespere num momento destes.'

A rajada de cosmos veio rápida, num ataque direto que Vasilios acreditava ser o suficiente para uma menina. Charis, no entanto, não teve problemas para saltar e desviar-se no último instante, tal qual Hyoga ensinara. 'Mudo de posição para ter mais campo de batalha, observo os movimentos do golpe para que ele não me atinja mais. Já vi esse golpe!'

Surpreso, Vasilios sorriu.

"Parece-me que você não é tão fraca como imaginei. Mas ainda assim é um rato assustado. Aposto que esta é a sua primeira batalha fora do campo de treino. Não está nervosa? A vida real é bem diferente de um treino, garota. Um escorregão e você morre!"

Naquele momento, palavras de Hyoga, nascidas da memória, invadiram a sua mente como se aquele fosse um treino. 'Numa situação real, seu inimigo provavelmente tentará desconcentrá-la ou deixá-la nervosa, Charis. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro não pode deixar-se levar por meros insultos ou intimidações, porque ele é um profissional da guerra e da arte da luta. A isso e somente a isso ele deve ater-se.'

Não respondeu de volta. Seus olhos estavam concentrados nos movimentos de Vasilios; seus pensamentos estavam voltados às estratégias que poderia utilizar na batalha. Esperou pelo próximo ataque, não tinha pressa. 'Sua melhor chance está no contra-ataque, Charis. Se o seu oponente estiver confiante demais, tome essa atitude como vantagem e surpreenda-o com um contra-ataque indefensável. Atinja-o num ponto vital para matá-lo.'

"Está com medo? Vamos ver como se sai na minha próxima investida!"

O cosmos queimou com mais força, e Charis notou que Vasilios estava para usar uma técnica especial. Aumentou o poder de seu cosmos, o máximo que pôde, a fim de enxergar o coração de seu truque e abraçar a chance de vitória como um leão à presa. O ataque era de fogo, a técnica envolvia os dois braços. Vasilios enunciou o seu golpe numa explosão de chamas.

"Flame Hazard!"

Charis pôde ver dos punhos unidos de Vasilios sair um jato de fogo que avançava de forma helicoidal. À distância era possível desviar, mas não de perto. 'Se for um ataque conciso como o Aurora Thunder Attack, por exemplo, as únicas defesas são a esquiva seguindo de contra-ataque ou o rebate com uma técnica semelhante. Se o contra-ataque for corporal, seu cosmos deve estar ao máximo para realizá-lo. Não é a técnica mais indicada ao final da batalha, pois sua condição física não será tão perfeita quanto no começo. Entretanto, a chance de um golpe direto e mortal é possível no começo da batalha e pode dar-lhe um final rápido à mesma.'

E ela tinha a técnica perfeita para aquele contra-ataque. Explodiu o cosmos e conseguiu desviar do Flame Hazard, correndo rapidamente na direção do inimigo. No último momento saltou mais rápido que o golpe, foi atingida de raspão, mas suportou a dor para aproximar-se perigosamente de Vasilios. O cosmos de gelo cobriu sua mão como uma luva, e uma pequena, mas resistente farpa de gelo formou-se dele.

O braço girou rapidamente sobre o pescoço de Vasilios; o sangue espirrou sobre ambos, e o homofalco desviou-se por reflexo para evitar novos ataques. Conseguira por milímetros evitar a morte certa. Charis também se distanciou, prudente, sem perder a calma. 'Se o ataque não der certo, não fique desesperada. Continue a trabalhar na chance de um ataque que será definidor da vitória. Tome distância, refaça a sua estratégia.'

Irritado com o sangue que escorria do pescoço, Vasilios mostrava-se claramente ultrajado pelo golpe.

"Sua pequena mandíbula... Estou vendo que não posso me descuidar. Está na hora de mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder."

O cosmos de Vasilios cresceu mais, mais do que Evan. Era mais forte que o dela, e Charis tentou queimar o seu o máximo que pôde. 'Toda luta difícil é decidida pelo nível de cosmos do combatente, Charis. Você precisa treinar mais o seu, torná-lo o mais alto possível. Porque, se não conseguir ver o ataque do seu inimigo, de nada adiantará todas essas técnicas que ensinei. E você é capaz de elevar ainda mais o seu cosmos. Ele nasce de seu espírito.'

Ainda não era suficiente. Vasilios sorriu e atirou seu segundo ataque, mais forte que o primeiro:

"Blaze Darts!"

Inúmeros golpes de fogo atravessaram o espaço da sala com tal velocidade que Charis não foi capaz de ver o ataque. A única defesa possível era concentrar o cosmos disponível nos braços e tentar bloquear causando menos danos ao corpo dentro do possível. Foi atirada contra a parede de ferro sentiu o corpo inteiro arder nos pontos em que fora atingida.

"Arde, não é? Você vai morrer de febre com esse ataque, seu sangue vai ferver até fritar sua própria carne, garota!"

Charis não perdeu tempo com o golpe recebido: levantou-se com agilidade e conseguiu evitar um chute de Vasilios. 'Seu inimigo nunca esperará que se recupere dos machucados e se levante, Charis. Mesmo que doa, continue a mover-se para não ser morta num segundo ataque.'

Entretanto, o calor era insuportável. Charis queimou o cosmos e utilizou-o para esfriar o próprio corpo e atenuar os efeitos do Blaze Darts. Aos poucos, sentiu-se melhor, mas um novo problema surgira: se ela já não tinha cosmos suficiente para vencê-lo, como o faria agora, que precisava do poder para resfriar o corpo? Seu mestre já lhe dissera algo a respeito?

'Administrar o cosmos é uma questão de autopreservação, Charis. Deve buscar a harmonia entre suas condições físicas na batalha e o quanto de cosmos você precisa para vencer seu oponente. Lembre-se: se não conseguir vencê-lo, sua morte é inevitável.' Lembrando-se disso, Charis parou de utilizar o cosmos para o corpo. Precisava daquele poder para derrotar Vasilios e só devia utilizar o cosmos quando o seu corpo não agüentasse mais.

'Para elevar o cosmos, não posso ensinar-lhe passo a passo como fazer, Charis. O cosmos é a essência da sua alma, é aquilo que nutre a chama da sua vida. A busca de um cosmos mais elevado é uma busca ao seu próprio espírito. Por ser íntima, é um trajeto que só pode aprender sozinha.'

Naquele instante, Charis lembrou-se imediatamente do primeiro momento em que encontrara Hyoga. Ainda não sabia o quão importante ele seria em sua vida, nem que ele era um renomado guerreiro. Acolheu-a em casa como se fosse um irmão mais velho, sorriu-lhe e protegeu-a com a honra de um homofalco, apesar de ser um humano. E submeteu-se às piores humilhações apenas para manter a promessa que fizera a ela.

Toda aquela bondade e nobreza residentes em seu mestre eram ideais que devia buscar no caminho como líder dos homofalcos. Hyoga suportara todas as surras, chicotadas e humilhações para proteger valores que para os homofalcos eram inestimáveis. Se Vasilios vencesse, todo o sacrifício de seu mestre estaria perdido. Charis buscava um ideal como guerreira e como líder que Hyoga propusera formar, mas que já existia desde o início dentro dele. Ela precisava lutar com a mesma intensidade para agradecer-lhe, precisava elevar o cosmos além do infinito, numa proporção à veneração que tinha por ele.

'Mestre... Você está presente em mim, o tempo todo enquanto luto. Está sempre me aconselhando, me repreendendo, mesmo que não perceba. Sua voz, tranqüila e discreta, quase um eco, ensina-me a viver... Por você eu queimarei o cosmos.'

Queimou o cosmos com os pensamentos fixos em seu interior, na importância que aquela luta tinha para ela e para Hyoga. Ele tinha a família ameaçada e desejava com todas as forças protegê-la de Prometeu. A responsabilidade estava em suas mãos, como líder. Um renovado vigor nasceu de seu espírito e transferiu-se ao seu cosmos, aumentando-o além dos limites. Compreendeu porque Hyoga lhe dissera que a busca era íntima: porque os motivos de sua luta só ela conhecia.

Assustado com o seu poder, Vasilios desesperou-se.

"Sua garota estúpida! Não vou deixar que passe por mim, garotinha! Blaze Darts!"

Entretanto, Charis conseguiu ver os ataques. A defesa era como desviar dos meteoros de Seiya, uma tarefa possível se o cosmos estivesse elevado; movimentou-se graciosamente, como Hyoga lhe ensinara, obedecendo ao ritmo da luta e atentando a qualquer movimento atípico do oponente. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, atirou rapidamente um Diamond Dust, congelando o braço direito de Vasilios, e, quatro passos adiante, socou o membro congelado, quebrando-o como se fosse de vidro.

Vasilios gritou, mas Charis não lhe deu tempo para recuperar-se do ferimento. Se ele não lhe dera tempo, por que ela o faria? Afastou-se três metros, a distância perfeita para um ataque, uniu as mãos entrelaçadas no alto e desceu-as com o poder máximo que aprendera de Hyoga: o Aurora Thunder Attack. Imediatamente, Vasilios transformou-se numa estátua que retratava um homofalco agonizante, condenado a registrar pela eternidade o feito notável de Charis. Estava marcada ali a sua primeira vitória num duelo.

A garota enfim pôde utilizar o cosmos para esfriar o corpo e anular por completo o efeito do Blaze Darts, que a afligia além dos sentidos. Voltou-se para fora e chamou os soldados; precisava apressar-se e alcançar o mestre.

* * *

Hyoga sentia o cosmos da pupila queimar intensamente, de acordo com a dificuldade do embate. O coração batia rápido, mas não por causa do encontro iminente com Prometeu. Charis tinha a base para enfrentar Vasilios, carregava seus ensinamentos, contudo, ele não tinha como ajudá-la mais do que aquilo, não podia lutar por ela.

"Hyoga."

Olhou para Shun, que lhe sorriu.

"Ela vai vencer."

"É..."

Sentia-se culpado por não ter certeza da vitória da discípula, como se não confiasse nas ótimas habilidades que Charis desenvolvera. Mas era uma preocupação própria de parente íntimo, de um irmão mais velho que precisava cuidar a irmãzinha e protegê-la de todos os perigos. Segurou Luna com força e não parou; precisava ser tão profissional quanto a discípula estava sendo.

O esconderijo de Prometeu assemelhava-se ao labirinto do Minotauro de tão confuso e cheio de reentrâncias. Guiavam-se somente pelo cosmos do deus, constante e convidativo, como se os chamasse para a batalha. 'Se quer decidir tudo rápido', pensou Hyoga, 'vou dar-lhe a morte mais rápida da história dos cavaleiros'.

Atravessaram corredores e alcançaram uma enorme sala com pé-direito superior a vinte metros que não dava acesso e a nenhuma saída mais. Seiya circulou por todo o cômodo, antes de irritar-se.

"Mas o que significa isto? Será que precisamos voltar e tentar por outro caminho? Isto é um labirinto!"

"Pode ser um uma armadilha", comentou Ikki. "Prometeu guiou-nos até aqui, talvez tivesse alguma intenção. Senti o cosmos dele muito claramente o caminho todo."

Shiryu olhou em volta e apontou para janelas no alto da parede, com cerca de um metro de abertura.

"Pode ser que tenha alguma relação com essas aberturas."

Shun atiçou suas correntes e lançou uma para o alto. A ponta de metal enrolou-se numa viga , dando-lhe um suporte seguro para a escalada.

"Eu vou verificar."

A corrente de Andrômeda puxou-o agilmente até o alto, e Shun espiou por uma das aberturas. Assim que seus olhos encontraram o negro do fundo misterioso, foi atingido por um veloz golpe, que não pudera ver a tempo para defender-se. Caiu do alto, mas Ikki o segurou antes que atingisse o solo.

"Shun!"

"Niisan! Há um inimigo aqui! Tomem cuidado!"

"Onde?"

"Ele voou", comentou Shiryu. "Ele atingiu Shun tão rápido que não pude ver o que era, mas, seja o que for, escondeu-se em outra abertura."

"Vamos sair daqui", disse Seiya. "Devemos seguir por outro caminho!"

"Não", respondeu Saori com firmeza. "Estão vendo um alçapão no alto? Prometeu está logo depois daquela laje."

Olhando para o alto, os cavaleiros viram um alçapão fechado, cujo acesso só era possível para os que podiam voar. Era impossível acessarem sem acabar com os misteriosos inimigos. Shun sentiu o sangue chegar à boca, com a hemorragia causada pelo profundo corte no peito. Não teve tempo para recuperar-se, pois novos e rápidos ataques cortantes foram dados, em rasantes que iam de uma abertura à outra. Havia dezenas de velozes e mortais inimigos.

"Não pode ser", disse Hyoga, quando se desviou de mais um ataque. Estavam em volta de Saori e protegiam-na devolvendo golpes que resultavam em cortes nas mãos, semelhantes aos causados por espada.

"O que foi, Hyoga?"

"Essas criaturas... Pela velocidade e o poder cortante das asas, tão semelhante aos homofalcos... Eu acho que elas são estinfálidas!"

"Estinfálidas?"

"Originalmente eram criaturas que moravam no lago Estinfalo. Em um dos 12 trabalhos, Heracles espantou-as do lago, tarefa que nem mesmo os cavaleiros de Athena conseguiram concretizar! Elas são uma das origens dos homofalcos."

Errando um golpe numa das aves, Seiya mostrou-se cansado da explicação de Hyoga.

"Eu não quero saber se elas são aves, répteis ou vasos. Eu só quero me livrar delas! Diga logo, Hyoga, o que podemos fazer para abatê-las?"

"Heracles abateu-as com flechas envenenadas na mitologia", comentou Shiryu.

"Que ótimo", respondeu Seiya, em tom irônico. "Veja como estou bem armado agora."

"Mesmo que as tivéssemos, seria impossível acertá-las nessa velocidade", observou Hyoga. "Além disso, não somos Heracles, mas cavaleiros de Athena! Deve haver outro modo."

Naquele momento, veio-lhe à mente a lembrança da última reunião que tivera quando decidiram vir para o desfiladeiro de Adliden. As asas dos homofalcos congelariam se não houvesse qualquer proteção ao frio. Sendo as asas das estinfálidas iguais às dos homofalcos, Hyoga achou que seria uma boa idéia tentar. Puxou Luna e utilizou o poder de fogo armazenado na arma, que os aqueceu e os protegeu do golpe que daria a seguir.

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

Os punhos foram dirigidos ao alto, e o gelo espalhou-se pelas paredes, transformando a sala num palácio de gelo. Seiya irritou-se com o amigo, pois achava que só desperdiçava cosmos.

"Hyoga, concentre o seu ataque nos nossos inimigos! Você só está desperdiçando o poder de Luna!"

Mas Hyoga não parou. Quando se certificou de que a temperatura era semelhante à exterior, aguardou o ataque das estinfálidas com bastante ansiedade. As aves saíram de seus esconderijos, com velocidade, mas não tanto quanto antes. Agora, com as asas congeladas, eles podiam ler seus movimentos e contra-atacar como desejassem.

"Hyoga, agora entendi! Bom trabalho, amigo!"

Em adição ao seu esforço, Seiya atirou os Pegasus Ryuseiken a fim de matá-las todas de uma só vez. Entretanto, nenhum de seus golpes fez efeito sobre as aves mitológicas.

"Não pode ser! Por acaso elas são feitas de diamante?"

As rasantes continuaram, e eles distribuíram golpes certeiros que para elas eram completamente ineficazes. Confusos, os cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer. Foi quando Ikki saltou sobre uma das inimigas e atingiu um soco sob a base de sua asa, impedindo-a de voar. A estinfálida caiu no chão e agonizou. Não estava morta, mas também não mais atrapalharia.

"Não é nenhuma flecha envenenada, mas..."

"É ao estilo dos cavaleiros de Athena", complementou Seiya, sorrindo. "Gostei."

Seiya saltou e fez o mesmo com outra estinfálida. Ainda havia mais de cinqüenta para abaterem, mas Shun não quis perder tempo. Atirou a corrente no alçapão e quebrou-o brutalmente. Em seguida, a ponta de metal da corrente circular enrolou-se na viga, e ele ofereceu a mão à Saori.

"Vamos agora para lá, Athena. Seiya e os outros nos darão cobertura."

"Vão logo!", gritou Shiryu, enquanto saltava sobre as asas de uma estinfálida para destruí-la por cima. "Nós vamos protegê-los daqui."

"Vamos, Shun", decidiu Saori. Se pudesse acabar com Prometeu antes que eles chegassem, seria perfeito.

As estinfálidas começaram a dar rasantes para atacar a corrente de Shun, mas os cavaleiros passaram a cobrir o caminho até o alçapão, determinados a protegerem-nos. Decidido, Shun agarrou a mão de Saori e ordenou que a corrente os puxasse. No ar, com a corrente triangular, distribuía ataques e protegia Saori, embora o corte em seu peito sangrasse cada vez mais. Sentiu-se tonto com a perda do sangue, mas não desistiu; continuou a carregá-la por todo o percurso.

Ao subirem, deram-se com um corredor que os levava a uma porta semelhante à da entrada. Antes de prosseguirem, Shun olhou para o embate logo abaixo, onde Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga combatiam ferozmente cada uma das aves, atingindo-as nas asas para imobilizá-las.

"Não vamos a lugar algum desse jeito. São muitas!" reclamou Seiya.

"Não reclame", replicou Hyoga, "precisamos deixar o caminho livre para quando Charis vier com os soldados.

Ikki, que combatia em silêncio, golpeou uma estinfálida na cabeça e atravessou o seu cérebro com punho. A massa espatifou-se no chão misturada ao sangue, e o cavaleiro partiu para derrotar mais um pássaro. Porém, quando faltavam dez para matar, a ave que Ikki abatera renasceu e cresceu, triplicando de tamanho e de poder. Ergueu-se com asas assassinas tão rapidamente que conseguiu cortar o braço de Ikki.

"Mas o que é isso?"

"Deve ser por isso que as flechas eram envenenadas", observou Hyoga, surpreso. Riu baixo e queimou o cosmos, pronto para o embate.

"É impressão minha ou você está contente, Hyoga?", indagou Shiryu, abismado.

Hyoga sorriu-lhe. Estava contente, por mais estranho que parecesse. Há quantos anos não lutava ao lado dos companheiros daquele jeito, apoiando-se mutuamente no campo de batalha? Há quanto tempo não sentia aquela intensidade da luta, provocada unicamente pela harmonia entre seus movimentos, numa naturalidade que só podia nascer do convívio e da amizade de uma vida inteira? Lutar com seus companheiros era como caminhar por suas casas e passar uma tarde divertida com eles. Aquele momento de liberdade, nostálgico, em que seus espíritos eram transparentes e suas combinações de luta, perfeitas, era mágico para ele, que talvez nunca mais sentisse após aquela batalha. Precisava aproveitar, o máximo possível.

"Estou", respondeu. "Porque vocês estão comigo."

'Queria sentir isso com os homofalcos um dia', disse para si mesmo. 'Não, isso não é algo que posso partilhar com eles. É algo que só sinto quando estamos todos reunidos... Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e... Shun.' Olhou para cima e notou que Shun queimava o cosmos ao lado de Saori, olhando para eles. A técnica de Shun seria perfeita naquela situação, em que eles precisavam imobilizar as asas gigantescas da estinfálida. A Nebula Stream, com o controle do ar, podia facilmente imobilizar aquele ser.

"Shun!", gritou. Mas não precisava dizer mais nada, nem uma palavra. Seus pensamentos se encontraram no subjetivo, num treino do passado, numa comunicação perfeita. A Nebula Stream espalhou-se pelo recinto e envolveu a gigantesca estinfálida no ar. Ela continuava a bater as asas, mas agora não contava com a mesma agilidade de antes.

"Não podemos matá-la", comentou Ikki. "Se aparecer outra maior, não sairemos nunca daqui."

"Então vamos fazer com que ela não voe nunca mais!", respondeu Seiya, cheio de vigor. Imediatamente, os quatro lançaram-se contra as bases das asas e deixaram ali, cada qual com sua técnica, um ferimento que a impedia de voar. A estinfálida caiu no centro da sala, e finalmente eles puderam seguir em frente.

Shun desceu as correntes para que os amigos pudessem subir, suportando seus pesos e a dor do ferimento em silêncio. Hyoga e Seiya foram os primeiros a subir. Quando Ikki e Shiryu faziam sua escalada, porém, as primeiras estinfálidas que abateram bateram as asas, já curadas, e voaram numa violenta algazarra. Apesar de surpresos, os cavaleiros não hesitaram: largaram as correntes de Shun e saltaram sobre as asas mitológicas, distribuindo mais ataques.

"Deixe-as!", gritou Seiya, com pressa. "Vamos seguir em frente enquanto ainda temos chance."

"Mas Seiya", observou Shun, "Charis e os outros virão atrás de nós. Mesmo que sejam dotados das mesmas asas, não são tão velozes quanto elas. É evidente que o poder delas é superior ao deles."

Shiryu lançou um Rozan Shouryuha que derrubou três de uma só vez.

"Nós vamos segurar as aves aqui enquanto vocês seguem! Logo os alcançaremos com Charis e os demais!"

"Tsc", sonorizou Seiya. "Não sei por que vieram. Vamos em frente!"

Hyoga sentiu-se irritado pelo comentário de Seiya, já que Charis e os demais vieram dispostos a morrer em luta, mas preferiu não iniciar discussões naquele momento. Tomou as palavras de Shiryu e prosseguiu pelo longo corredor. De forma a amenizar as palavras do amigo, sorriu para Hyoga.

"Charis venceu, Hyoga."

Há pouco sentiram o cosmos de Charis explodir e sobrepujar o poder de Vasilios num momento crítico da batalha. Hyoga encheu-se de orgulho e sorriu.

"É. Ela se soltou para o mundo."

E notando o ferimento no peito de Shun, tirou um rolo de gaze do bolso de trás.

"Use-o. Trouxe para o caso de precisarmos."

"Obrigado."

Depois de cobrir devidamente o corte, seguiram até a porta, e Saori parou diante deles, com o báculo da deusa Nike na mão direita como se fosse uma lança.

"Eu posso sentir o poder divino desta porta. Sinto o poder Hefestos vindo dela."

Uma sensação de incerteza passou pelos cavaleiros, e Hyoga caminhou até o seu lado, tenso.

"Significa que ela não abrirá, não importa o quanto tentemos?"

"Talvez..."

Antes mesmo de terminar a fala, a porta abriu-se sozinha, exatamente como a primeira. Ela revelou, do outro lado, um amplo salão, cômodo de Prometeu. O deus estava sentado numa poltrona de ouro ricamente ornada. Levava um escudo negro na mão esquerda e tinha uma espada de dois gumes escondida na bainha à cintura. O corpo era jovem e musculoso, os cabelos, longos e castanhos. O olhar era assassino.

"Eu estava ansioso pela chegada de Athena e seus cavaleiros. Há muito tempo queria decidir esse impasse, essa disputa que me deixa intrigado."

Saori tomou a frente do grupo, fazendo um sinal para que não interviessem. Os cavaleiros obedeceram, mas mantiveram suas posturas de batalha, prontos para qualquer surpresa.

"Prometeu. Você e eu jamais deveríamos ter sido transformados em inimigos. Ambos protegemos os humanos, por que precisamos lutar aqui por causa dos homofalcos?"

"Porque eu previ, Athena. Sabe que tenho o poder de prever o futuro, o destino dos homens e dos deuses. Eu previ que os homens seriam destruídos pelos homofalcos numa guerra futura. O que estou fazendo nada mais é que proteger os mesmos que você. Meu interesse é pelo bem da humanidade, Athena."

"E isso significa exterminar todos os homofalcos, como se eles não fossem humanos?"

"Eles não são humanos. Eles mesmos destacam isso, Athena. Os homofalcos recusam a existência humana, apesar de serem imitações dos mesmos. E eles mesmos querem morrer, como Átias disse."

"Você está errado", interveio Hyoga. "Os homofalcos só quiseram morrer por causa de uma antiga promessa não cumprida. Mas eles querem viver, eles querem a paz!"

"Você", sorriu o deus. "Você é o cavaleiro que foi aprisionado pelos homofalcos com as minhas correntes. Por que os defende, rapaz? Veja suas costas, marcadas por anos de repressão. Sob o controle dos homofalcos, quantas vezes você gritou de dor, cavaleiro? E os ferimentos causados pelos grilhões da corrente, que infeccionam o tempo todo e nunca saram? Você sabe do que estou falando. Essas correntes são uma maldição. Por que protege aquele que o humilha?"

Hyoga não se deixou intimidar. Se ele usava as correntes de Prometeu, era porque decidira fazê-lo. Manter sua promessa aos homofalcos era vital à sua honra pessoal. Prometeu não podia compreender algo assim.

"Não me interessa o que diga, Prometeu. Eu escolhi usar a corrente porque prometi aos homofalcos que respeitaria às suas leis. Um deus como você jamais poderia compreender a honra que carreguei esses anos, a honra de ter sido um homofalco sem asas, de ter servido à minha deusa mesmo que isso me machucasse. Você não pode compreender isso."

"Tem razão. Os guerreiros da mitologia... eram muito diferentes de vocês. Eles sim eram verdadeiros heróis. Mas você, rapaz... Não passa de um escravo!"

Hyoga queimou o cosmos, já pensando em qual ataque usaria contra Prometeu, quando Saori o deteve.

"Espere, Hyoga. Prometeu, sou eu que deveria perguntar o que é honra para você. Uma vez, na mitologia, eu também pertenci aos deuses do Olimpo com a mesma mentalidade, com os mesmos princípios. Mas ao longo dessas reencarnações, compreendi com os cavaleiros, cresci com eles e descobri o verdadeiro significado de honra. O sacrifício que Hyoga faz não é por si mesmo, mas pelos outros. Ele se deixou humilhar pelos homofalcos porque não queria ferir seus valores e leis. Mesmo que isso ferisse seu orgulho de cavaleiro... Ele não desistiu. Mesmo que seus ferimentos nunca sarassem, ele não reclamou. Não vou permitir que você maldiga um cavaleiro de Athena tão nobre. Vamos lutar!"

O cosmos de Athena floresceu de seu corpo, e Prometeu riu.

"Vai tentar me derrotar, Athena? Talvez devesse prestar mais atenção ao seu oponente. Assim como as portas de meu esconderijo, estas armas, o escudo, a espada e a armadura, foram especialmente forjadas por Hefestos para mim. Penoso do sofrimento ao qual fui submetido, tendo sido obrigado a obedecer à fúria de Zeus, Hefestos prendeu-me às rochas com a corrente. Entretanto, como desculpa e sinal de respeito por minha tortura e minha fabulosa criação, o homem, concedeu-me seus serviços. Este escudo, em especial, é tão forte que nenhum deus, nem mesmo Zeus com seus raios, é capaz de destruí-lo. Nem mesmo a deusa Nike que leva em sua mão direita é capaz de perfurar minha defesa divina."

"Talvez não seja possível, mas... Eu preciso tentar."

O báculo inundou a sala do esplendor do cosmos da deusa, ofuscando os cavaleiros. Prometeu riu e ergueu o escudo para proteger-se do ataque.

"Vamos, experimente, Athena. Quero ver a derrota da filha de Zeus bem na minha frente."

Saori não se intimidou, ergueu Nike no alto, explodiu o cosmos e atacou o escudo.


	48. 47 final

'Todos os homofalcos em homenagem a Prometeu...' Quantas vezes Myles ouvira aquela frase desde que recebera o Justice Light? Não podia aceitar aquilo como uma verdade, como uma promessa que todos deveriam cumprir. A promessa dos homofalcos era sagrada porque era feita com o coração e a honra, não com petulância. Mesmo Evan compreendia isso.

Não podia mais voar. Não podia ver o estado de suas asas, mas sabia que elas não estavam mais inteiras. Voar até o desfiladeiro de Adliden, sem se proteger do frio intenso era loucura para qualquer homofalco, mas questão de sobrevivência a ele: precisava daquele poder no campo de batalha. Corria pelos corredores, chocando-se às paredes a cada curva, tentando encontrar a direção pelo tato e cosmos. Sentia o cosmos de Charis vivo e forte em algum lugar daquela fortaleza. Precisava, a qualquer custo, encontrá-la e ajudá-la.

'Não posso ficar parado só porque fiquei cego! Já fui o líder dos homofalcos, eu sou um guerreiro de orgulho. Eu sei que já não sou muito, mas também sei que alguma coisa ainda posso ser.'

Ao sentir que o cosmos de Charis estava próximo, sentiu um enorme alívio. Não tomara o caminho errado, e logo poderia participar da batalha. Os passos apressados ignoravam sua condição física; não se importava de machucar-se se isso o levasse mais rápido ao campo de batalha.

Mais próximo. Começou a ouvir os sons de batalha. Avançou pelo último corredor com o desespero da derrota. E sentiu um golpe no braço direito, como se alguém o cortasse com uma espada.

"Myles!", gritou Charis. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Você devia ter ficado na cidade!"

"Você está cego, não pode fazer nada aqui", comentou outra voz, que Myles deduziu ser do cavaleiro Ikki de Fênix.

Mas ele precisava fazer algo. Quando sentiu outro golpe cortante, agarrou a arma e notou que eram asas semelhantes a de um homofalco. Não sabia quem era, mas queimou o cosmos e aplicou um forte soco sobre aquele inimigo. Ouviu um animal esgoelar, percebeu que se tratava de uma ave. Pelos sentidos, sabia que havia mais naquele recinto.

"O que está havendo?"

"São estinfálidas", respondeu Anatole. "Myles, não se aproxime! Deixe que nós cuidaremos dela!"

Mas ele não viera para ficar parado. Quis saltar sobre um dos inimigos, mas foi retido por fortes braços.

"Pare!", disse Otis. "Nós compreendemos os seus sentimentos, Myles, mas entenda que morrerá se lutar contra essas bestas sem a visão. Espere só mais um pouco. Guarde seu poder para Prometeu. Nós não vamos resguardá-lo da luta, prometemos!"

Seus companheiros compreendiam-no. Eles sabiam que ele, como ex-líder, não poderia deixar que os soldados arriscassem as vidas enquanto permanecia na segurança da casa de Hyoga. Ele era um guerreiro orgulhoso, que jurara dar a vida ao povo. Contentou-se com o pedido de espera, sabendo que teria a chance de lutar contra Prometeu, e permitiu que os soldados eliminassem os inimigos juntamente aos cavaleiros.

Ainda, não conseguia compreender como estinfálidas seriam guardiãs de um deus como Prometeu. Talvez elas também recusassem a existência dos homofalcos e quisessem destruí-los. Assim como os homofalcos tinham orgulho de terem asas de estinfálidas, as aves deviam ter vergonha de ter parentes com sangue humano.

Ao final da luta, só ouvia os grasnos das estinfálidas. Otis aproximou-se e colocou-o nas costas.

"Myles, eu o ajudo. Vamos lutar juntos."

Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, no corredor que os levaria a Prometeu, Myles desceu de Otis e aproximou-se de Charis.

"Charis... Eu tenho um pedido a você, que talvez seja ousado demais."

"Ousado ou não, eu escutarei, Myles, por amizade. Fale."

"Queria pedir Luna, mais uma vez. Queria ser o líder dos homofalcos uma última vez. Sei que não é mais meu direito, mas eu gostaria de comandar o exército dos homofalcos mais uma vez antes de morrer. Por favor. Eu sei que o que peço é um exagero, e você, é claro, não é obrigada a acatar o meu desejo."

"Luna está com Hyoga", disse a garota, após um momento de silêncio.

"Entendo..."

"Emprestei a ele caso nós caíssemos em batalha. Mas quando o reencontrarmos, deixarei que a segure e comande os homofalcos."

"Charis...!"

"Não é um pedido ousado. Você foi um bom líder e agora arrisca a vida, mesmo cego. Se os soldados presentes aceitarem também o seu pedido, deixarei que os conduza na batalha de Prometeu."

Myles voltou-se aos soldados. Ouviu-os baterem continência, em sinal de obediência.

"Nós orgulhosamente aceitamos, Myles", disse Anatole.

"Por favor, comande-nos com a honra de um verdadeiro homofalco", complementou Otis.

Ele não podia dizer por estar cego, mas sentia que lhe sorriam.

"Muito bem. Vamos à luta, amigos!"

Só faltava mais um pouco. Com Luna e sua vida, alguma diferença na batalha faria.

* * *

Os cavaleiros olhavam atônitos para a sagrada imagem de Nike, rachada e despedaçada pelo poder do escudo de Prometeu. Saori continuava a segurar firme o báculo danificado, enquanto Prometeu ria de sua falha.

"Forte como uma brisa. Está perdendo o seu tempo, Athena. Eu disse que o escudo não perderia para Nike."

O escudo de Prometeu brilhava, intacto. Irritado, Seiya posicionou-se de frente para o deus e em seguida voltou-se a Shun e Hyoga.

"Shun, Hyoga. Eu quero que façam comigo o mesmo que fizemos com o pilar principal do templo de Poseidon. Por favor, usem seus golpes em mim para que eu possa destruir esse escudo com o meu próprio corpo."

"Mas Seiya, se nem mesmo Nike pode destruí-lo, você não poderá quebrá-lo. Será uma morte inútil", insistiu Shun. Já Hyoga nada disse, apenas pensou por alguns segundos e colocou-se no lugar de Seiya.

"Há outra maneira. Antes de virmos, Myles deu-me mais uma opção de combate."

Hyoga queimou o cosmos e comandou a corrente de Prometeu. Os grilhões abriram-se, e os elos caíram nas mãos do cavaleiro de Cisne. Tal atitude levou à surpresa não só dos amigos, como de Prometeu.

"Não pode ser! O único que pode abrir a corrente de Prometeu é o mesmo indivíduo que o trancou! Como você pode abrir as correntes de Prometeu com tanta facilidade?"

"É simples", respondeu Hyoga. "Fui eu mesmo que prendi a corrente a mim, Prometeu, antes de vir para cá. Enquanto vínhamos, eu mesmo controlava o quanto de cosmos a corrente absorveria de mim. Além disso, é muito mais fácil carregá-la no corpo do que nas mãos, eu já estou acostumado. Os homofalcos já confiam em mim, sabem que mantenho a minha palavra e respeito suas imposições. E agora... Todo o meu sofrimento será recompensado com esse golpe, que será dado com a força de um deus... Não... superior aos deuses! Eu não sou um cavaleiro qualquer, Prometeu, três anos de cosmos acumulado é muito mais que um ataque direto de Athena!"

"Seu idiota! Meu escudo não será quebrado tão facilmente, nem mesmo o cosmos acumulado na corrente de Prometeu pode com o metal de Hefestos. Além disso, tanto cosmos é impossível de controlar, até mesmo para Athena, em seu corpo mortal. Se você atacar-me com esse poder, terá o corpo completamente desintegrado!"

Chocada, Saori voltou-se a Hyoga, tentando impedi-lo.

"Hyoga, Prometeu tem razão. Seu corpo não agüentará a tanta pressão! Deixe que eu utilize o cosmos da corrente!"

"Eu sei que ele tem razão, Saori. Também sei que ele tem razão ao dizer que seu corpo mortal não agüentaria também. Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena, não vou permitir que minha deusa se sacrifique em meu lugar, sou eu que devo morrer por ela! Camus... Esta será a maior Aurora Execution da história dos cavaleiros de gelo. Faço-a em sua homenagem!"

O cosmos de Cisne queimou, e Hyoga ergueu os braços unidos em forma de vaso no alto, enrolados pela corrente de Prometeu.

"Seiya, Shun... Peçam perdão a todos... A Lyris e ao meu filho..."

Seiya tentou correr em sua direção, desesperado.

"Hyoga, não faça isso!"

Contudo, antes que o impedisse, um golpe voou por trás atingiu Hyoga nas costas. Surpreendido, o cavaleiro caiu e logo se voltou para trás. Fora Myles quem o atacara.

"Myles!"

"Não vou permitir que faça isso... Hyoga... Eu, Myles, como líder dos homofalcos, ordeno-o que pare!"

"Do que está falando, Myles? Charis é a líder!"

"Ela cedeu-me a liderança nesta batalha, Hyoga. Portanto exijo: pare agora mesmo e devolva-me Luna!"

"Ele tem razão", disse Charis. "Ele é o líder, pelo menos por enquanto, Hyoga."

Atônito, Hyoga ficou sem saber o que fazer. Jurara que sempre obedeceria ao líder dos homofalcos e serviria ao povo, de qualquer maneira que fosse. Mas ele já decidira sacrificar-se naquela batalha.

"Se não me obedecer, Hyoga, eu mesmo serei seu inimigo neste campo de batalha e o executarei de acordo com a lei dos homofalcos. Você se desonrará!"

"Mas nós precisamos destruir o escudo de Prometeu!"

"Mesmo que você o ataque, não conseguirá destruir o escudo, Hyoga! Obedeça-me!"

"Mas eu posso..."

Irritado, Myles avançou sobre ele e tentou socá-lo. Hyoga desviou-se, mas o líder não desistiu: voltou a avançar e acertou-lhe um soco no rosto. Chocado com a ordem de parar, Hyoga caiu; não conseguira sequer pensar na defesa. Apesar de ter tido a chance, Myles não tomou a corrente de Prometeu de suas mãos.

"Entregue-me a corrente de Prometeu e Luna agora, cavaleiro. Ou vai quebrar a promessa que fez a Charis quatro anos atrás?"

Hyoga hesitou; a promessa era importante para ele também. Não era ele quem deveria decidir como usar o cosmos da corrente de Prometeu, sabia daquilo. Desviou o olhar, frustrado, mas obedeceu e entregou a Myles a corrente e Luna. Não estava em seu direito.

Myles sorriu-lhe.

"Obrigado, meu amigo. Por favor, cuide de Nicholas para mim. Um grupo de homofalcos virá buscá-los com poderes de fogo mais tarde, portanto não se preocupem."

"Myles...?"

Myles explodiu o cosmos e enrolou a corrente de Prometeu em Luna. O cosmos dos homofalcos juntou-se ao poder de Hyoga acumulado na corrente. O poder era tanto que Myles utilizou uma parte do cosmos para formar uma barreira em seu entorno, de forma que ninguém pudesse se aproximar dele. Tirou do bolso um galho de Kedreatis e juntou-a à mistura de poderes que se formava em suas mãos. Segurou Luna com as duas mãos, exatamente como Evan fizera no dia da morte. Prometeu riu.

"Se um cavaleiro não agüenta, imaginem um homofalco. Você está morto e nem chegará a tocar no escudo. Pois bem. Tente o seu truque."

Myles sorriu, confiante.

"Charis! Os homofalcos merecerão uma festa pela vitória, com vinho e dança, mesmo que em lágrimas!"

Fechando os olhos, o homofalco voltou à expressão séria e passou a murmurar uma reza.

"Ares, deus da guerra. Por seu espírito clamei na fronteira do Hades, provando o sangue, cortando o peito, buscando na guerra em meio à dor. À vitória busco. Athena, deusa da guerra, deusa protetora dos homofalcos. Por seu espírito clamei na fronteira da vida, no olhar dos homens, no bater das lanças. Por vocês ofereço um humilde sacrifício."

Imediatamente, o cosmos de Athena aflorou de Saori, sem que ela o fizesse voluntariamente.

"Sou Myles, filho de Quant. Filho orgulhoso dos homofalcos, honrador da palavra sagrada, por suas bênçãos queimo o meu cosmos e deito minha vida. Sou um filho morto. Meu sangue queimará a carne. Meus olhos serão as lanças para o espírito. E meu coração descansará tranqüilo. Glorioso Ares e gloriosa Athena... Peço a derrota de um obstáculo, peço forças para manter viva a minha palavra. O meu inimigo é o escudo de Prometeu, forjado pelo divino Hefestos."

"Não, Myles!", gritou Charis. A garota tentou entrar na barreira, mas não conseguiu. "Sou eu que devo sacrificar-me pelos homofalcos! Não você!"

Myles ignorou-a e expandiu mais o seu cosmos. Sua energia cresceu: passou do nível de um cavaleiro de prata, de ouro, juntou-se ao poder infinito de Luna e da corrente de Prometeu. Com isso, alcançou o poder divino. Tamanha quantidade de cosmos foi demais para o seu corpo, que começou a despedaçar-se. Gotículas de sangue flutuavam misturadas ao cosmos, e Myles gritou de dor.

"Myles!"

Apesar do sofrimento, não recuou. Aproveitou os últimos momentos de vida para lançar todo o cosmos que podia queimar contra o escudo de Prometeu. A imensa quantidade de energia chocou-se de forma tão violenta que atirou todos contra a parede, inclusive Prometeu. Por alguns instantes, Hyoga, pressionado contra a parede do esconderijo, achou que morreria com tanto impacto, mas sabia que seu cosmos o protegia. Entretanto, era impossível para Myles sair vivo daquele ataque.

Quando a força diminuiu, Hyoga caiu sentado contra a parede. Sentia o corpo inteiro doer, e notou que estava coberto de ferimentos. Abriu os olhos e, no lugar onde Myles estivera, viu que só restara Luna, o galho de Kedreatis e a corrente de Prometeu. Do homofalco, só restara leves respingos de sangue pelo chão e mais nada. Mesmo a par dos acontecimentos, não conseguia acreditar que o amigo morrera e, conseqüentemente, não conseguia chorar a sua morte.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e olhou para Prometeu. Viu que o deus estava de pé, encostado à parede e atrás do escudo de Prometeu. A forte defesa estava danificada pelo ataque de Myles, mas não totalmente destruída. Havia várias rachaduras que se espalhavam radialmente a partir do ponto de impacto. Irritado, Prometeu não mais sorria.

"Homofalco miserável! Eu não acredito que ele conseguiu rachar o escudo... Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda conserva suas características defensivas... Mesmo assim..."

Hyoga sentia-se profundamente enraivecido com Prometeu. Não conseguia aceitar que o sacrifício de Myles tivesse sido em vão, que aquele escudo não se destruiria. Foi o primeiro a levantar-se depois do ataque, movido por uma sede de vingança e de revolta; correu até o local onde estivera Myles e ergueu os braços no alto.

"Ainda não acabou, Prometeu! Receba a Aurora Execution!"

O cosmos fluiu nervosamente através de seu corpo e converteu-se em gelo no zero absoluto. A poderosa rajada chocou-se contra o escudo, aquecido por causa do ataque de fogo de Myles, enquanto Prometeu escondia-se atrás da defesa. Sons de rachadura soaram, e finalmente o escudo se desfez em inúteis fragmentos de metal. Assim Hyoga concluía o grande feito de Myles.

"Myles... O crédito é todo seu, amigo."

A raiva então se transferiu ao deus, que o fitou com olhos brilhantes.

"Seu humano desgraçado!"

Um raio de cosmos lançado da mão direita de Prometeu arrastou Hyoga por vários metros e atirou-o contra a parede do fundo ao lado de Charis. Ao bater a cabeça, Hyoga acabou perdendo a consciência. Prometeu aproximou-se dele, queimando o cosmos furiosamente.

"Eu protejo os humanos, mas não admito que nenhum deles erga a mão contra mim! Cavaleiro insolente, você merece ser condenado ao suplício eterno no Hades, por ter desafiado os deuses! Seja grato por ser punido diretamente por um deus, cavaleiro!"

Prometeu lançou outro ataque em Hyoga, desta vez para matá-lo. Contudo, seu poder foi detido por Saori, que se apoiava em Nike, mas fazia seu cosmos trabalhar sobre o cavaleiro, protegendo-o.

"Já chega, Prometeu. Não vou permitir que toque um dedo em Hyoga. Reconheça a sua derrota, antes que seja tarde demais, e deixe os homofalcos em paz."

O deus tirou a espada da bainha tranqüilamente.

"Athena. Você ainda não compreendeu que faço isso pelo bem da humanidade, que nós dois protegemos? Eu não quero que os humanos sejam substituídos por bestas como os homofalcos, meras imitações."

Naquele momento, Charis e os soldados homofalcos, feridos, mas determinados a lutar, revoltaram-se com as palavras injuriosas.

"Nós não somos monstros! Somos homofalcos, guerreiros orgulhosos, filhos dos homens e das lendárias estinfálidas! Não pense você, Prometeu, que vamos aceitar qualquer insulto só porque é um deus!"

"Charis tem razão", disse Seiya, levantando-se. "Os homofalcos são orgulhosos guerreiros, capazes de dar suas vidas por causas nobres, sem hesitar. Agora compreendo porque Hyoga mantém-se tão íntegro com eles. Prometeu! Não se esqueça de nós! Agora que Myles abriu o caminho para nós, só resta terminar o serviço. Vamos, amigos!"

De imediato, todos os cosmos ergueram-se contra Prometeu Seiya e Ikki foram os primeiros a atacar, mas o deus estava protegido também pela espada forjada por Hefestos. Com um movimento sem muito esforço, atingiu-os e atirou-os ao chão. Shun queimou o cosmos e espalhou a Nebula Stream pela sala envolto o deus, preparando-se para uma Nebula Storm. Contudo, Prometeu repeliu seu cosmos com facilidade.

"Rapaz tolo! Pensa que isso funcionará contra um deus?"

Shiryu aproveitou enquanto Shun era repelido para lançar o Cólera dos Cem Dragões. Seu ataque, contudo, também foi facilmente bloqueado. Irritado com os ataques, Prometeu correu e avançou sobre os cavaleiros empunhando a espada. Cortou o ar horizontalmente e lançou um ataque que os atingiu ao mesmo tempo. O sangue dos cavaleiros espirrou no chão devido ao corte que sobrepujou a defesa de suas armaduras, e eles caíram atordoados à sua volta.

"É inútil. É muito evidente a diferença de poder entre um humano e um deus. Portanto, a única pessoa que preciso matar aqui primeiro é você... Athena..."

Saori segurou o báculo danificado com força. Sabia que era a única que podia derrotá-lo ali. Fitou-o agressivamente e queimou o cosmos. Charis lembrou-se do galho de Kedreatis, que permanecera intacto ao ataque de Myles, e pegou-o rapidamente do chão.

"Athena não está sozinha, Prometeu. Esqueceu que são duas as deusas que protegem os homofalcos? Este galho da Kedreatis possui o poder para destruí-lo!"

Saori fitou a jovem homofalca, sem compreender.

"Charis?"

"Minha deusa, o poder de Ártemis vive dentro deste galho da Kedreatis. Eu tenho certeza de que Ártemis protegerá os homofalcos! Eu sei que se você juntar o poder de Kedreatis ao seu báculo, poderá destruir Prometeu. E também..."

Charis pegou Luna do chão e sorriu de forma triste.

"Se utilizar a minha vida."

Saori sorriu-lhe e aceitou o galho de Kedreatis. Não podia negar que havia nele o poder de Ártemis e que talvez a deusa da caça aceitasse aquela oferta. Todavia, não podia aceitar que Charis sacrificasse a vida. Sabia que a garota não aceitaria manter-se de fora da batalha.

"Charis... Hyoga ficaria tão triste se você morresse... Ainda é jovem, tem grande futuro."

O poder de Athena envolveu a garota, que lutou contra aquela energia que a invadia e tomava a sua mente. Sua visão escureceu, e ela caiu, ainda tentando manter-se consciente. Saori segurou-a antes que se chocasse no chão e deitou-a com cuidado. Seu poder estendeu-se aos soldados homofalcos, que desabaram no chão.

"Todos vocês... Perdoem-me por abandoná-los por tanto tempo... Está na hora de dar-lhes a proteção que merecem."

E segurando o galho de Kedreatis junto ao báculo, encarou Prometeu.

"Está na hora de puni-lo, Prometeu."

"Punir-me? Você? Zeus pode punir-me, pois ele é onipotente. Mas... você, Athena? Pois me mostre a sua punição. Você não passa de uma menininha que se esconde sob a imagem de seu pai!"

O cosmos de Athena queimou, e Saori sentiu o poder de Ártemis emanar de Kedreatis, forte, solícito. Mesmo que a deusa da caça não estivesse ali em corpo mortal, apoiava os homofalcos naquela luta, protegia-os como prometera na mitologia. Como o honrado povo sempre oferecera à deusa inúmeros e devidos sacrifícios, seu cosmos fundia-se ao de Athena com força e vontade. Com aquele poder, ela poderia ganhar.

Nike brilhou, mais forte do que nunca. O poder de Ártemis fundiu-se à sagrada arma e fez o símbolo brilhar. O ouro cresceu e reconstituiu-se, as rachaduras desapareceram e deram lugar ao esplendor da imagem. O báculo parecia novo após fundir-se ao cosmos de Ártemis. Era hora de acabar com aquilo. Não podia matar Prometeu, mas destruiria o seu corpo e traria paz ao povo homofalco, por séculos, até que o deus ressurgisse na próxima reencarnação.

O cosmos resplandeceu e inundou a sala. Prometeu reuniu o cosmos na espada e ergueu-a em posição de combate.

"Pois eu vou cortá-la em duas, Athena, para que não volte mais."

Saori nada disse. Juntou todo o cosmos, todo o poder divino e humano que residia nela para lançá-lo no ataque. Seiya levantou-se e tentou aproximar de Saori, mas notou que havia uma barreira à sua volta.

"Saori!"

Os cosmos chocaram-se de frente, gerando uma explosão semelhante à causada por Myles. A mistura das forças de ataque de Athena e de Prometeu foi sentida a quilômetros de distância, até na cidade dos homofalcos. Prometeu tinha em mãos uma das armas mais poderosas entre os deuses, mas Athena agora contava com o poder de mais uma deusa. Aos poucos, a rajada envolveu o poder de Prometeu, formando uma esfera em seu entorno, até encurralá-lo. Com um pouco mais de pressão, conseguiu destruir suas defesas e atacá-lo diretamente.

Prometeu gritou, tentando livrar-se daquela pressão sobre o seu corpo. Não obstante, os cosmos das deusas penetraram em seu corpo, destruíram cada nervo, tecido e célula. O cosmos do deus explodiu, e sua espada caiu tilintando no chão. O sangue, espalhado no chão, evaporou em alguns segundos. Sua alma regressara ao Olimpo.

Atônitos, os cavaleiros, menos Hyoga, que ainda estava desacordado, lentamente se levantaram. Charis e os homofalcos também despertaram e fitaram o resultado da batalha, incrédulos.

"Nós conseguimos..."

Saori caiu ajoelhada no chão, exausta. Seiya correu para ajudá-la, e Charis voltou-se a Hyoga, que estava coberto de sangue.

"Mestre..."

"O ataque que recebeu direto de Prometeu foi demais para ele", observou Otis. "Com sorte, ele vai se recuperar, se tiver o tratamento adequado."

Shun correu até o amigo e colocou-o nas costas.

"Vamos levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo. Athena, você concede sua permissão para que ele saia da terra sagrada dos homofalcos, não?"

"Use o jato da fundação", disse a deusa, ofegante. "Devem tratá-lo imediatamente!"

"Acabamos gastando o poder de Luna, mas eu ainda tenho cosmos de fogo. Posso levar Shun e Hyoga na frente, enquanto vocês esperam os homofalcos da cidade. Nós vamos conseguir!"

Shun notou que o sangue de Hyoga escorrera livre desde que fora atacado. Estancou o ferimento, mas não sabia se o amigo sobreviveria. Na mão que cobria o ferimento escorria o rubro líqüido.

Hyoga gemeu enquanto Shun o carregava no caminho de volta, acompanhado de Charis e Ótis. Preocupado, o amigo não parou de correr.

"Hyoga... Está desperto? Fale comigo..."

"Shun...?"

"Nós conseguimos, derrotamos Prometeu. Agora agüente firme, vamos levá-lo ao hospital. Falta pouco para sairmos desse esconderijo."

"Não posso... sair..."

"Não se preocupe, Athena deu a permissão. Não vai quebrar a sua promessa."

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram-se, enquanto Hyoga respirava com dificuldade. O cavaleiro de Cisne segurou Shun mais forte.

"Shun... Não quero ir..."

"Do que está falando? Você precisa do tratamento, Hyoga!"

"Eu quero voltar pra cidade dos homofalcos. Leve-me à cidade, por favor. Há curandeiros lá..."

"Mas é óbvio que é muito melhor você ir para um hospital, Hyoga. Não se preocupe, você vai sair vivo de lá!"

"Não é isso..."

"Hyoga?"

"Eu quero... viver com eles."

Shun parou, assim como Charis e Otis. A garota cerrou os punhos e voltou-se ao mestre, exasperada.

"Mestre, você vai voltar! Só ficar alguns dias com os médicos humanos, você terá melhores chances de sobreviver. Não se preocupe conosco."

"Por favor, Shun..."

Shun estava hesitante, mas não deixava de compreender o amigo. Sabia que as chances de sobreviver eram menores se voltasse aos homofalcos, mas também entendia por que Hyoga não queria sair da terra dos homofalcos.

"Se eles não podem receber o mesmo tratamento... Você não o faz."

Hyoga não respondeu; fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência mais uma vez. Pesaroso, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda retomou o caminho.

"Shun, o que vai fazer?", perguntou Charis, cheia de apreensão.

"Você ouviu o desejo de Hyoga. Vou levá-lo ao lugar aonde pertence."

* * *

"Ainda está inconsciente..."

Lyris fitou o marido, coberto de bandagens e dormindo tranqüilamente na cama de casa. Shun carregava a mala de viagens. Partiriam naquele dia, após a festa de comemoração pela derrota de Prometeu.

"Sim. Já faz dois dias desde que chegaram. Ele não responde a nenhum estímulo, não diz nada. Charis está muito chateada por causa disso."

"E você?"

Lyris sorriu, esperançosa. Olhou para o vidro rachado da estufa, pronto para ser trocado conforme Hyoga prometera.

"Ele nunca deixou de cumprir uma promessa. Eu sei que, quando ele acordar, começará a trabalhar imediatamente, com o mesmo empenho de sempre. Hyoga só está cansado."

"Que pena que ele vai perder a festa. Os homofalcos queriam homenageá-lo nela. Antes de ir, vou ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Tem certeza de que não vem?"

"Tenho... Meu coração comemora a vitória de Athena e dos homofalcos, mas é meu dever permanecer junto a ele. Não vão mesmo incomodá-lo, Shun?"

Shun pegou Iakodos no colo com um dos braços e, jogando a bagagem para as costas, segurou a mão do tímido Nicholas.

"É claro que não. Você precisa de um tempo também. Não se preocupe, nós vamos devolvê-los exatamente como saíram daqui."

"Obrigada", sorriu Lyris, tentando parecer alegre, mas sem evitar uma feição melancólica.

Shun caminhou de volta ao centro da cidade, e Lyris viu-se sozinha com o inconsciente marido. Depois colocar mais lenha na lareira, aproximou-se e sentou-se no espaço vago da cama. Acariciou-lhe a cabeça e deitou-se ao seu lado, com o olhar meio amedrontado. Segurou a mão inerte, como se tentasse chamá-lo.

"Quero que eu seja a primeira pessoa a ver quando acordar, Hyoga."

Desta vez, Hyoga respondeu: apertou-lhe a mão e ajeitou-se na cama. Surpresa, tentou chamá-lo.

"Hyoga? Está acordado?"

Mas ele não se moveu mais. Lyris acompanhou-o com o coração nervoso, ansiando a volta de Hyoga como se decidisse se ela continuaria a viver ou não. Sabia que se ele não sobrevivesse, acabaria suicidando-se como a mãe. Aguardou mais um pouco, e ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Era Charis.

"Lyris?"

"Charis... Não estava preparando a festa? Todos precisam da sua liderança."

"Eu consegui dar uma escapada. Agora pouco, senti o cosmos do mestre variar, como se ele estivesse tentando acordar. Pensei em vir, dar uma ajuda."

"Ajuda?"

"Sim. Uma vez ele me ensinou que é possível transferir o cosmos de uma pessoa saudável para uma doente. A deusa ainda está se recuperando da luta com Poseidon, mas eu já recuperei as minhas forças. E queria tentar e ver se ele melhora."

Charis aproximou-se da cama e segurou a mão de Hyoga, junto com a de Lyris. O cosmos da garota fluiu suavemente para ambos, mas não em pequena quantidade. Enquanto o fazia, notou que começava a nevar. Lyris sentou-se na cama e observou através da janela.

"Começou a nevar. Ainda bem que a festa será no salão coberto."

Com o olhos marejados, a garota comentou.

"Há quatro anos... Depois de ter sido torturada pelos humanos, fugi para uma região remota, tentando encontrar o caminho de volta para a cidade. Eu precisava manter as asas escondidas o tempo todo, ou seria descoberta pelos humanos. Estava andando num deserto de gelo, com as pernas congeladas e doloridas, tinha frio e fome... Começou a nevar assim. Começou a ventar, muito forte, tanto que não consegui me segurar ao chão. Era tão pequena e estava assustada. Uma baforada me atingiu em cheio, tão forte, tão violenta que me carregou embora. Naquela hora, achei que ia morrer."

"Foi quando você encontrou o Hyoga?"

Mas Charis não respondeu; nem sequer ouvira o que Lyris dissera. Na verdade, conversava com Hyoga. Começou a chorar, mas não parou de falar.

"Eu caí na neve e fiquei coberta de gelo. Nem conseguia respirar. Foi quando uma mão me puxou para cima, vi um homem. Antes que pudesse observar o seu rosto, ele me enrolou num cobertor e me levou até uma cabana quente, acolhedora. Eu estava com medo. Ninguém naquela terra falava a nossa língua, todos me maltratavam. Eu estava morrendo de medo, apesar de meu pai dizer para nunca demonstrar o medo. Mas o homem sorriu para mim e falou na minha língua; tratou-me com carinho e prometeu coisas. E acima de tudo, cumpriu tudo o que disse. Naquela época eu não imaginava como seria importante para mim ou para os homofalcos. Eu não imaginava que o destino dava voltas tão curtas assim. Mestre... Você carregou feridas no coração para que pudesse nos acompanhar. Mas agora eu quero acompanhá-lo nessa dor, eu quero que Lyris e os outros também o acompanhem. Natássia... Por favor, perdoe-me... Perdoe-me, Natássia. Eu sei que o quer de volta, sei que ele também quer... Mas não estou pronta para devolvê-lo. Não sem agradecer-lhe por tudo o que fez pelos homofalcos. O corpo dele ainda lhe serve, ele não está sozinho... Por favor."

A garota segurou a mão de Hyoga mais firme e elevou o nível do cosmos. Precisava mantê-lo consigo. Depois sorriu e largou-o.

"Obrigada... Natássia."

Deu alguns passos tristes para trás e segurou a maçaneta.

"Eu preciso voltar para lá, agora. Sou a líder, eles precisam de mim. Lyris, por favor, não o deixe sofrer. Promete pra mim, sim?"

"O que você fez?"

"Só fiz o mesmo que Hyoga tentou fazer na noite em que Adel morreu. Só que... eu fui um pouco mais teimosa que ele. Quero que meu mestre tenha uma vida longa e feliz. Acho que Natássia me compreendeu."

E, antes de sair pela porta, acrescentou:

"Cuide para que ele não se arrependa depois."

Sem compreender, Lyris viu Charis sair e em seguida voar na direção do local da festa. Pousou perto de alguns homofalcos que carregavam tábuas de madeira e pôs-se a coordenar o trabalho. Lyris voltou-se a Hyoga. Não compreendera muito bem o que Charis dissera com relação à mãe de Hyoga, mas deixou o assunto de lado. Voltou a deitar-se e sentiu-se sonolenta. Aconchegou-se ao lado dele, ainda segurando-lhe a mão. Observou-o demoradamente, temendo que, no fundo, Hyoga não abrisse mais os olhos.

Estava quase dormindo, quando sentiu um aperto na mão. Imediatamente todo o sono desapareceu, e ela fitou-o esperançosa. Hyoga abriu os olhos, piscando-os várias vezes.

"Hyoga!"

O rapaz sorriu-lhe. Acolheu-a nos braços, aceitando os carinhos, e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Desculpe por fazê-la esperar. Passei um tempo conversando com minha mãe. Estava tão bom que não quis parar. Mama também não queria que eu saísse de perto dela."

"Sua mãe?"

"Sim... Há pouco, Charis interveio na conversa... Onde ela está?"

"Está cuidando dos preparativos da festa de comemoração pela derrota de Prometeu. Mas realmente ela saiu há pouco tempo... Pediu perdão à sua mãe e depois saiu... Eu não entendi o que houve."

"Ela deve ter sentido o meu cosmos e veio para despertar-me... É, acabei preocupando vocês. Desculpe. Assim que conseguir me levantar, conserto o vidro da estufa. E agora que estamos a salvo, posso passar mais tempo com Iakodos... Também há o Nicholas... E muito trabalho pela frente."

Ainda com o relato sobre a conversa com a mãe, Lyris voltou ao assunto.

"E sobre o que vocês conversaram? Você e sua mãe?"

"Sobre tudo, Lyris. Contei para ela tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida desde que ela se foi no naufrágio. Como havia muito assunto, acabei demorando demais. Mas... o importante é que consegui deixá-la contente. E agora... É a sua vez."

Hyoga forçou-se para sentar-se e gemeu de dor. Lyris tentou segurá-lo, mas o cavaleiro mostrou-se irredutível.

"Não... Seus machucados ainda estão..."

"Não vou ficar parado", cortou ele. "Não quero perder essa festa. Vamos, ajude-me a levantar. Trocarei esse vidro agora mesmo e logo iremos nos divertir com todos. Só depois disso poderei parar para pensar no futuro. Afinal... Foram quatro anos sem respirar. Não sei quando conseguirei festejar de novo."

E segurando-lhe a mão, sorriu, suportou a dor do ferimento, levantou-se e prosseguiu.

**FIM**

* * *

**Notas:**

Enfim! Depois de muito tempo (e de muito enrolar), finalmente Prisão das Asas chegou ao fim! Espero que todos tenham gostado do final da história, que levou um bom tempo para ser escrita, em uma fase importante da minha vida. Quero agradecer a todos vocês, que conseguiram chegar até aqui, no que corresponderia à pagina 397 do meu documento do word, o que está longe de ser pouco! Espero que a fanfic tenha rendido boas horas de diversão para todos vocês! Muito obrigada por terem lido! :D


End file.
